A Reality Most Precious
by smartkid37
Summary: With the disappearance of six employees of NCIS - all of whom work closest to Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, the MCRT Team Leader is left with no doubt that the culprit is someone with a grudge against him. As he races to figure out who and why while trying to find his team - things take a near-fatal twist.
1. Prologue

_A/N: Wrote the 1st half of this bunny back in January, 2014. - It's been busting at the seams to get out._

_A very warm welcome back to the world of writing for Shelbylou!_

_Welcome back my friend - and thank you!_

* * *

_**POOF** _

_In the middle of a single barely lit storage room, 10 feet x 12 feet in size, with no apparent way out, sits a man - shackled to an old fashioned school chair by a 3" thick chain that's wrapped around his body in three places: his chest, his waist and once more around his thighs. _

_He's blindfolded - a thick, black, heavy gauze type fabric wrapped securely around his eyes for the sole purpose of not allowing him to see anything. He's not gagged, although he is unconscious, still suffering the effects of being drugged and as well as being hit extremely hard over the head. Completely out of it, his head has fallen to his chest and has been there for hours. _

_Wearing only a thin button-up work shirt tucked inside his jeans with the standard socks and work shoes on his feet, the goose bumps are rapidly increasing visibly on his skin as the cold air permeates the room._

_To make sure the chair can't be moved, the chain's been run down through the bottom rung and from there it's been threaded through a thick metal hook welded into the floor just behind the chair and stretched across the floor to the wall behind him. At that point, the chain disappears into a hole in the wall that's been sealed. He's not going anywhere._

_The man begins to awaken, his movements slow and sluggish. Blinking repeatedly to try to clear his vision and adjust his eyes to the steadily darkening room, he feels anxiety grab hold of him with a tenacity that alarms him. Trying to look around - and realizing he can't even open his eyes, his mind fills with disbelief before that changes over to confusion and uncertainty still wrapped in panic. How did he get here? Why? Who would do this to him? _

_Shifting in the chair - what little of it he can do while bound this way, brings a more painful comprehension about his predicament. Being six feet tall and confined to this way of sitting as well as having recently lost fifteen pounds with no more fat left on his body means every inch of the chain is pressing onto bone and sinew - causing pain. _

_His body aches everywhere; even places he didn't know could feel pain. Every point of contact between the heavy chain and his skin seers with a burning throb that makes his teeth clench._

_One terrifying fact floods his mind: neither his Bachelor of Science degree in biomedical engineering from Johns Hopkins University or his Master of Science degree in computer forensics from MIT will be of any help to him now. It's not even clear if his experience earned on the job will be of any help to him now._

_Speaking of help; where is the rest of the team that had gone out to dinner with? Who has taken him like this and why? What do they want with him?_

_***POOF***_


	2. Chapter 1

_A/N:Absolutely no disrespect is intended with the brief inclusion of remembering the true life events of 9/11/11.__  
_However, the exact timeline is important for the story._  
_\- Oops, I do believe you've just been given a whodunit clue.__

* * *

_Monday Sept 12, 2011 _

It's another boring week so far, but then again it's only lunchtime on Monday, so the rest of the week's wide open for a break from the monotony. From the looks on their faces as the MCRT heads out for a rare lunch together, they all feel the same way. As Federal Agents and as people, they've come to understand about each other, that this day: date, and even more so, the anniversary day before, has a numb feel to it as they respectfully remember the tragic events that happened on for 9/11/2001.

As they leave the building enroute to the Agency's Fleet Parking Lot, Gibbs watches as his youngest agent shows extreme anxiety for the first time in a long time. Tim's feet freeze and his eyes shift nervously, scrutinizing every square inch of their surroundings in turn. He hasn't said anything but if the boss didn't know any better, he'd say this is far from the first time the younger man's been spooked like this recently.

Tim can't shake it, no matter how hard he tries to ignore it. All weekend long, he's had this skin-crawling feeling that trouble's brewing and he's done his best to ignore it, pretend it wasn't there. In fact, it's be...

"McGee?" From just two steps behind him, Gibbs questions, interrupting the younger man's thoughts. "What is it?"

Glancing briefly at his boss, Tim sighs in resignation, mentally accepting the fact that he will have to let the man in on this sooner or later, anyway - and just deal with the mockery and doubt that will come from both him and Tony and maybe even Ziva. Better now than _after _something comes of this sense he's been having. Truth be told, he knows he should have already said something - days ago. Looking back at the man more directly now; he answers him truthfully and as quietly as possible, thankful Tony was too far away to hear him. "I'm being followed, Boss."

Before Gibbs can even offer a response, Tony looks over the roof of the car, calling out from the driver's side as he opens the car door. "What's wrong with you, McNervous? You look like a scared little rabbit."

Frowning at how far Tony's voice reaches, Tim walks around and gets in behind the Senior Field Agent, without saying a word while a thoughtfully silent Ziva gets in behind Gibbs, settling in to ride shotgun.

No sooner has Tony pulled into drive than Gibbs is turning slightly in his seat so he can look at the person he needs to talk to. "How long?"

Tim looks away from the view outside and forces himself to look directly back at his boss. He knows there is no point in beating around the bush and he isn't in the mood for it anyway. Knowing exactly what Gibbs is asking, he answers him as honestly as he can. "Three days; that I noticed, anyway."

"What's going on? Noticed what, McGee?" Tony immediately butts in, surprised, if not a little put out, that Probie is having a conversation with the boss that he knows nothing about. That's not the way things are supposed to work on this team.

Ignoring his Senior Field Agent's question for the moment, Gibbs continues to hold Tim's eyes as he directs the younger man to answer the question in his place. "McGee."

"Boss." Tim's tone begs the man to give him an out; the okay _not _to have this conversation with Tony present. He doesn't want to have to deal with the Senior Field Agent's brash attitude or propensity for making fun of Tim's troubles on any given day.

"We need to know, McGee." The boss reminds him with the calm authority that always brings a sense of security to Tim's inner person. This tone cements his order that Tim spill it all, to all of them. There's no arguing with it.

Tim sighs in frustration even as he acknowledges that this is non-negotiable. "Okay."

Gibbs nods in acceptance that his word is about to be obeyed and turns back in his seat, settling down comfortably.

Glancing over at the long silent Ziva, Tim takes in the fact that she's watching him with concern. He knows she's been watching him since he first spoke to Gibbs outside the car. Smiling softly at her, he turns his eyes back to the front of the vehicle, locking them on the windshield instead of any one person, afraid to see the looks on their faces as he tells them the story. Taking a deep breath, he lets it out slowly before opening his mouth.

"It was Friday morning when...

******NCIS******

_Three days ago - Friday Sept 9, 2011_

The minute he steps outside, he feels it. The hair suddenly stands straight up on the back of his neck and his heart rate quickens as if in preparation for trouble. Pausing in his steps towards his car, he takes the time to look around him; every square inch of his surroundings from his vantage point. He sees no one and he's late for work, or will be if he doesn't get his tail in gear. Sighing in frustration, he tosses his gear bag in the passenger seat of his car and gets in.

Driving out of his apartment complex parking lot, he realizes for the first time in a long time, that he regrets giving the dog away. It doesn't matter that he hadn't wanted Jethro, the drug sniffing dog in the first place. What matters right now is that he knows if he still had him, this feeling of being watched could have been followed through with some serious investigation with the help of the German Shepherd's nose for trouble.

Sighing yet again, Tim mentally berates himself for wasting time playing the 'if only' game. He refocuses on the day ahead. It's been a very rough year and the team's been through a lot both on the job and off. He wonders if anyone else on the team realizes the anniversary date is coming up soon. It still amazes him that they all lived through it. Then again, he wonders if the others even think back to that god-awful experience almost a year ago. He sure does. There's little about it he'll ever forget.

_Damn it! Stop thinking about it! Here and now! Focus_! With a rueful scoff, Tim does just that; puts the history away and thinks forward to today. Friday. Thankfully, it's a day without an open case and they can start fresh - which means breakfast. It's gonna be a good day, even if they are working this weekend.

Getting out of his car at the Navy Yard employee parking lot, Tim breathes in and out for a minute. Looking around, he huffs out a self-depreciating laugh. _Of course. It was just his imagination. Go figure._

** ****NCIS******

By lunch time, Tim has all but forgotten about that creeped out feeling from thismorning and makes the run for lunch. It's a rare occasion that he's willing to leave the yard when it's his turn to go pick up everyone's lunch order, but for some reason he's happy to have the time to himself to do it in. His mood quickly changes when he feels the hair on the back of his neck stand up once more, before he even gets in his car.

Glancing around, he once again comes up with nothing. Of course with all the people coming and going, there's no way to tell. The only thing he does know is that no one is standing still long enough to be targeting him. Frustrated, he gets in his car and proceeds with his errand since he can't exactly tuck his tail between his legs and run back inside.

Keeping a watchful eye out, he relaxes when he doesn't spot a tail anywhere along his route. Even when he's picked up the lunch orders and carefully checked his surroundings before getting back in his car at the café, he comes up empty. Half way back to the Navy Yard, he's mentally berating himself for putting himself through this kind of irrational fear. It's taken him years to get over other fears of this magnitude - like heights and maggots and there's no reason to go back there now.

Getting out of his car, he juggles the bagged food, drink tray and his keys while hitting the lock button on his keypad. He's taken all of two steps away from his car when he gets overwhelmed with that skin crawling feeling that he's being watched. Swallowing hard, he quickens his steps and hurries back inside the building.

All afternoon long, as he worked, Tim wracked his brain as to who would be following him and why. He isn't sure what's more frustrating; coming up empty or not being able to completely shake the feeling this time. The only thing he does know is that both Tony and the boss keep glancing at him so he needs to put it away and focus on work better.

The end of the day arrives soon enough, even though Gibbs didn't let them go until after six. With the days getting shorter, Tim knows from checking that sunset is due at 7:28 so he's got less than an hour and a half to get home if he wants to get there before dark; which, until this gut feeling of his settles down, he does.

After checking frequently all the way out of D.C. for any signs of a tail, Tim relaxes and pulls into the grocery story he likes that's not far from his apartment. He's got a week's worth of shopping to do and since he's not tired, he intends to make the most of it since it beats the hell out of trying to do this when it's down to either shopping or starving and he's already exhausted from a tough week.

Coming out of the store nearly 45 minutes later, Tim is quick to look around for signs of trouble. Sighing with relief, he loads everything into his car as quickly as he can and wastes no time heading home. Okay, so the day's been a strange one and he's not completely convinced he's being followed. That sounds like the perfect reason for not telling anyone just yet; if at all.

_This would make for a great story_. Tim scoffs. _Yeah, right. Like I'm gonna do anymore writing. Uh-uh. Not gonna happen_. _Let's just focus, here, alright?_ His internal pep talk works apparently, because soon his mind is off into the land of planning ahead with what groceries he's just bought. By the time he reaches his apartment complex, all thoughts of today's strangeness have gone and he's completely focused on unloading the groceries from his car.

Tim's made three trips and is gathering the last of the bags from his car on the fourth trip when he feels it. The _'stop what you're doing because trouble's found you'_feeling. He does stop, but only long enough to look around in the darkness, lit only by the parking lot lights. Since he's still carrying until he's finished going in and out of his apartment, he sets the groceries back down in his car, locking it up tight even as he reaches for his weapon. With his hand curling comfortably around the handle of his gun, he quickly making his way back inside while still keeping his eyes peeled.

Safe inside his apartment building, Tim moves to an out of the way place and stares out into the night, searching for whoever this might be. It's really beginning to unnerve him, the way this feeling comes on so strong and then disappears like he's imagined it. He's reluctant to put it down to a lack of sleep, but he knows the rest of his team probably will; at least until he has gotten some rest.

Tiredly, he sighs as he heads up to his apartment, still watchful and cautious, one hand remaining nestled on the weapon at his side. Reaching his apartment door, he notices it doesn't look like it's been touched or tampered with so he begins to relax. Once again, whatever's going on is not touching him tonight.

Maybe tomorrow, he'll address it with Gibbs - IF it happens again.

******NCIS******

For the rest of the weekend, things fell out the same way. Every time Tim left his apartment building, he felt it- that hair-raising skin, crawling feeling that he was being watched. The other time he felt it was anytime he left NCIS on the Navy Yard. As a result, the next two days became increasingly unsettled for Tim who finally began to admit to himself that he was not imagining things.

The question remained what to do about it; what to say to whom, if anyone? He was past caring about the possibility of being mocked or belittled for what he had to say; but he wasn't past needing to be heard; taken seriously. And he certainly wasn't past taking this completely seriously himself now. But, he couldn't quite trust that the others would feel the same way.

He lives by the adage: _'When in doubt, don't.' _for a reason.

******NCIS*******

_Monday__ Sept 12, 2011_

Settling comfortably into their booth at the diner under the bridge, Gibbs looks across the table at Tim with his normal careful scrutiny. The younger man finished his tale as they were pulling into the parking lot here and hasn't said a word while they got out of the car and walked in. The boss hasn't lost his concern for his agent's state of mind. "Still feel it?"

Tim shakes his head. "No. It's like it's just disappeared. I know you don't feel it; any of you. Guess it was just me - again."

"McGee. Do not doubt your own gut feeling. We have all become accustomed to 'going with our gut' yes?" Ziva offers quietly from her seat next to him as she speaks for the first time since this conversation began back at the office. "Do not be so quick to doubt yourself."

"Ziva's right, McGoo." Tony throws in before picking up his glass of water and guzzling it down in one go. Setting his glass down, he smirks at the younger man. "Besides, maybe finally speaking up drove it away." Now he slides a sideways smirk to the boss as if they're sharing in some private joke on Tim's behalf. But the boss is only looking at Tim, apparently taking this very seriously.

"Not likely, Tony." Tim scoffs in self-mockery as he wipes his sweaty palms on his pant legs before he brings them up to the table and settles them around his own water glass. His eyes find the ice water within the glassware fascinating as his mind steps back to the mockery he's just been dealt from Tony.

It's nothing new, but it's really getting old. Then again, Tony is who Tony is and the man's never going to change. That probably goes triple for the boss who always sits back and ignores it all. _Focus, Tim! Focus on what? Relax! Oh, yeah, I can do that. Maybe._

Silence drops in while they wait for their orders and only them thanking the waitress for their food when she brings it, breaks that familiar almost tangible entity. For the rest of the meal, only Tony's return to useless trivia questions takes the place of it. Relieved, Tim tucks himself back behind his wall of invisibility, letting the others step up into the conversations. He likes it that way because it cuts down on giving Tony ammunition.

With the meal finished by all and coffees sitting in front of all three of them, Tony finally addresses Tim seriously. "Relax, Tim. I was just jerkin' your chain. Ziva's right. Stop doubting yourself. Listen to that gut. We've all learned that. Haven't we?"

Tim nods, too bowled over by this change in Tony attitude. He hadn't seen it coming. But he's grateful for it. Looking over at the older man, he shares a quiet look that speaks of genuine concern and understanding. Maybe there's hope for their working relationship yet.

**_*****NCIS*****_**

It's two hours later and they've all returned to the Navy Yard after relishing quiet after dinner drinks and idle conversation; a rarity among them as a group. With one last silent questioning look, the boss triple-checks with Tim as to whether or not that sense of being followed has returned. With a tiny smile of apology, Tim shakes his head and softly admits that it hasn't. "No. Boss, I'm sor..."

"Well! I still say we shouldn't ignore this. But, I for one am ready to call it a night. Tony remarks as he deliberately intervenes before Tim gets himself a head slap for apologizing. "Night all." He calls out as he heads to his own vehicle while Ziva does likewise, politely speaking to them first. "Good night, Gibbs. Good night, Tim."

With a nod, Gibbs heads to his own vehicle while Tim remains standing in place. It's bugging him, really bugging him that he's put himself out this way to the team - only for it to all fade into nothingness because once again, that feeling has gone away as if it hadn't been there. Not that he wants something to happen, but...

"Hey!"

The sound of the boss speaking to him again has Tim raising his eyes to meet those cobalt blue orbs of unwavering authority across the few feet of distance between them. "Boss?"

"You spendin' the night here, McGee?"

Tim sighs and shakes his head as he covers the distance between the two of them, needing the older man to hear what he feels must be said. Coming to a stop in front of his boss, Tim looks at him and offers an olive branch. "I _am _sorry."

A quick cuff upside the head is all the response he gets but he can't help but smirk because it's not a sharp one and there's no sting to it. Staring back at the _'knock it off.'_ expression on the older man's face now, Tim laughs quietly. "Yes, Boss."

"Go home. Get some sleep."

"Nite, Boss."

"Nite."

And like that, they're gone their separate ways for the evening as if nothing evil is lurking in their future. Although it does provide for a good night's sleep, ignorance is _not_ always bliss.

*******NCIS********

Outside a chilly, dark, abandoned warehouse, - in the very late night hours, three hooded figures stand together with their hoods pulled far up over their heads, each one wearing a different color .

The one wearing the color charcoal is holding an envelope wrapped in a rubber band - in each hand.

The guy in black and the third man, wearing dark green each hold out a hand expectantly.

Instead of handing over the envelopes, Charcoal shoves the envelopes back in his pockets and several short words are spoken with unveiled anger. "You screwed up!"

"Didn't know he was so easy to spook." Black replies without missing a beat.

"Didn't know he'd stay so alert, neither." Dark Green sprouts defensively.

"Plan B." Charcoal is still angry. "You get paid - IF it's done on time. So don't screw up this time."

No words are spoken as they go their separate ways - Black and Dark Green getting into separate white vans while Charcoal watches the other two drive away empty-handed but motivated to get it right this time.


	3. Chapter 2

_Thursday Sept 15, 2011- 0800_

By 0800 on Thursday, as the week rolls out into a string of days spent quietly working cold cases, the team is finally beginning to breathe easier. The pall of one of them being under the umbrella of danger has dissipated enough for them to get their focus turned back on their work; the feeling of being watched and followed gone by Monday night. Being seasoned Field Agents; they are smart enough and experienced enough to know not to completely disregard the threat as it's been acknowledged. Unfettered out as it was, the sense of being in danger has affected them all.

Rather than laugh at Tim or make fun of him for having been spooked; as Tim had feared he would, Tony has risen to the occasion, once he'd seen how serious Gibbs took the situation. The Senior Field Agent has made it his mission to show the others that he's just as capable of being there for the team, as Gibbs is, at least in intention, anyway. The more serious attitude from the chronic cut-up hasn't gone unnoticed by anyone on the team, though all of them respect him enough not to comment on it. Ducky and Abby have commented on it, although the explanation given to them was short and with obvious embarrassment on Tim's part. They have been quick to support the caution displayed by the team since neither of them believe in ignoring 'the gut'.

Tim has spent the week, guarded by Tony, shadowed by Ziva, scrutinized by Gibbs and hounded by Abby between her phone calls and emails that soon becomes almost insane in number. Between the four of them, the younger man hasn't had a moment's worry - or a moment's peace. He hasn't been able to go five feet outside the building without one of his team members checking the surrounding area, as he, himself had done on Monday. Ziva and Tony have even followed both him and Abby home every night. He's grateful for their support but stretched to the limits of his ability to focus on work with the others on the team acting so differently. There has to be some balance somewhere and he's going to address the issue here in a minute.

Gibbs, however, seems to beat him to the punch as he announces calmly and in his typical short fashion, that enough is enough and everyone needs to find normal and get back to it. He doesn't have to say anything else. They all know that staying alert and focused at all times, as they're supposed to do on any given day - should be more than sufficient to keep themselves and each other safe. It's a given that Abby will continue to be escorted home and back for the foreseeable future, but the agents are more than capable of looking after themselves. If they aren't, well, then the MCRT isn't the place for them to be working in the first place.

The rest of the morning rolls by with little disruption and much more focus on cold case perusing than the previous part of the week has been. Soon enough the morning has given way to noon and at least one stomach begins to rumble with hunger. Lunch is ordered in, purely for the sake of not having to extend the effort towards leaving their desks.

A quick succession of bathroom breaks among them and the afternoon soon settles in with plenty more cold case reading to keep them company. None of them finds anything new or even old, worth chasing down within the cases on their desks, so it's a long afternoon that edges on the sense of boredom. This kind of day usually sends Tony into another epic tantrum of distraction by pranks. Today, however, the Senior Field Agent merely tosses down his pen, stretches his arms over his head and cracks his neck with obvious exaggeration a few dozen times - earning him frequent glares from the boss but little else; well, except looks of concern from both Tim and Ziva, that is.

Between the drudgery of reading through the cases and the distraction of Tony's bounty of interruptions, it's no wonder Tim begins to feel a headache coming on. He even mentally excuses away the sick feeling in his stomach by convincing himself that it's just jumpiness from nerves or maybe the chicken salad sandwich he'd ordered at lunch. Either way, he says nothing and keeps his focus on the case in his hands.

Needless to say, there's a joint sigh of relief when the boss calls it a day at 1900 hours. Almost in tandem; although Tim is lagging behind enough that it's noticeable, the three younger agents shut off their work stations, round their desks and meet in the middle of the room, sharing an amused grin at the oddity of that happening. The moment lifts the mood even higher and it seems to be the break in the strain they've all needed. Tony is quick to widen the window of opportunity to cast this all behind them, stopping them all in their tracks for the moment.

"Hey, how bout we get together after work tomorrow night - say this time - dinner at our favorite place?"

"Sounds good, Tony." Tim agrees quietly as he glances at the older man. "Count me in. I'll get Abby, Jimmy and Ducky to come too. It's been a tough week on all of us."

"I will be there as well." Ziva offers. "It will be nice. Tim is right. We can all use the time to relax, yes?"

"Boss?" Tim asks with hope as he glances the Team Leader's way.

"Let ya know." Gibbs replies without committing to anything as he gets to his feet behind his desk while picking up his coffee cup.

"C'mon, Boss! It's be great!" Tony pushes in his usual way, only to earn the boss' glare in return. "Right. You'll let us know. Got it. Okay."

"Get some sleep, all of ya's!" The boss calls back over his shoulder as he heads out of the room.

As the Tony, Tim and Ziva walk out together, their ride down to sign out is relatively quiet as tiredness creeps in amongst them. Sitting still for so long can wear a body out and for these three, it's no different. It's a silence that lasts until they reach the employee parking lot and the fresh air, all of them together in a more recently uncommon moment of team togetherness at the end of the day, Tony calls out across the distances between their parked cars which, as it happens, are parked in a four-square grouping closely together, "Cross your fingers we don't get a case or a break in a cold one, huh?"

"Boy, you really are looking forward to this dinner tomorrow night." Tim marvels.

"What's not to look forward to, Probie? A quiet dinner with just the 7 of us - at our favorite diner - after a week of boredom? And just think, we don't even have to wait for the next holiday!" Tony draws him a mental picture. "Gibbs giving us the okay to cut out at 6:30 sharp to meet our reservation? That reminds me, make the reservation, Probie."

"How'd I know that was coming? Yeah, okay, Tony, I'll take care of it." Tim concedes, involuntarily wincing at the volume of their voices. He'd never noticed before just how loud they really did talk. No wonder other employees are always scowling at them when they're gathered like this. Maybe it's the headache that hasn't gone away that's talking but everything seems too loud right now.

"Knew I could count on you, Probie. Now, if nobody bails, it'll be great." Tony comments as he glances at Tim. Stopping for a minute he walks closer to him. "What's goin' on, McGee? You don't look so hot."

"Just a headache, Tony. I'll be fine." Tim reassures him.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, Tony. Go on. I'm fine. Thanks." Tim vows as he unlocks his own car and offers one last word to his team mates. "See you tomorrow, guys." He climbs in his car and pulls out, headed for home and on the advice of the boss, a good night's sleep.

"Breakfast run in the mornin', Ziva?" Tony wonders aloud as he turns his attention from the departing younger man over to her.

"Yes, Tony. I know it is my turn to pick up breakfast. I will not forget." The lone woman agent on the team promises.

"Knew I could count on you, too." He smirks. "See ya in the A.M."

"Good night, Tony."

***********NCIS*************

It's been a long half-hour of driving as he struggles now with an unexpected wave of exhaustion while trying to climb the stairs to his apartment. Every muscle seems to ache and every limb feels like lead as he forces himself to continue on- having not quite yet reached the home-front. Coming from almost out of nowhere as it has - he's a little worried about this fatigue; but not so much that he lets it take over his thought process With his mind already on what he might be able to just quickly throw together for dinner since there's no way he has the energy to cook tonight, he absently looks down as he unlocks the door to his apartment. Distracted as he is, he vaguely notices that the floor around the welcome mat he keeps in front of his door seems unusually shiny. Maybe he is more tired than he realized if he's worried about the color of the floor.

Dropping his keys and id on the table just inside the door, Tim locks his weapon away and drags himself back to the kitchen. With a quick peek in the refrigerator, he snags the fixings for a deli-style roast beef sandwich and throws one together. Swiping a bottled water from his chilled supply, he plops down at the kitchen counter and inhales his dinner. Too tired to think, it doesn't faze him that he shouldn't be this hungry or this tired.

*******NCIS*******

Once home after picking up a pizza along the way, Tony's kicked back and relaxing on his sofa, his feet up on his coffee table while he takes the time to let the day go. Something's niggling at the back of his mind that won't quite let him completely relax. The week sure has been a strange one and it's almost over. They're not on call or working this weekend so there's the break they desperately need.

But what is it about today that is standing out as 'off'? Damn it, he just can't put his finger on it! Three slices of pizza later, the tiredness is full-blown and he gives up the fight. Throwing the rest of the pizza in the fridge, he hits the hay. Maybe it'll come to him after he's had some shut-eye.

*******NCIS*******

Ziva's glad the crazy yet boring week is almost over. There is a mountain of relief that there has been no more threat of harm for Tim or anyone else on the team. She almost wishes for a fresh case - but that would be wishing for something bad to happen to someone and she's not sadistic. Truly, though, she hopes tomorrow will be less...boring? With a huff of self-depreciating laughter, she eases herself down into the tub, her bubble bath almost instantly soothing away the day. Ah, yes, after this - tomorrow will definitely be better.

*******NCIS*******

After driving a chatty Abby home, Gibbs almost absently drives himself home and straight to the basement, needing to keep his hands busy. Listening to Abby try to keep her own mind off of the uneasiness that she obviously is still keyed into, has his own thoughts stuck on the eerie feeling Monday had brought with it as his mind sorts through the feeling that something's off. It's been a weird week, yet nothing out of the ordinary since Monday night. So, what's with the sense that all is not right? What the hell's he supposed to do about it when he can't figure out where it's coming from or who or why?

Making sure his team is on their toes and staying sharp is their best defense against whatever might come their way and it's a method of operation they try to hold to every day, anyway. Tiredly, he sighs. Sleep. That sounds good right about now. Maybe the cobwebs will be gone in the morning.

********NCIS*********

It's hours later and Tim's tossing and turning in his bed. He's unable to find sleep as something nagging tugs at his brain. He'd made quick work of eating, throwing away the wrappings from the food items and shuffling off to his bedroom. Not even bothering to get undressed, he'd literally dropped into bed, knowing he'd find sleep pretty damned quick. Yet, here he is, not only still awake at nearly one in the morning, but still fighting that damned headache, too.

Giving up on the attempt to find sleep, at least for now, Tim sits up in bed. As his head is cradled by the pillow he's stuffed behind it at the backboard, he attempts to focus on pulling whatever it is that's bugging him to the forefront of his mind. It's no use; whatever it was, has slipped beyond his mental reach. He's so tired now.

Not only that; but he feels dizzy and sick to his stomach again, just like he had after lunch today. What the hell's wrong with him? Before he can begin to find the answer, sleep finally finds him and takes him away.

********NCIS********

Abby is just beginning to calm down about her family being in danger. Being driven home by Gibbs tonight has helped a lot, since he's the one, out of all of them, that lets her chatter away without interrupting her. Spending all of your free time and most of your busy time worrying about your family and trying to keep tabs on them all day, every day - is very draining and Abby finds herself more than ready for an early night of it tonight.

It's barely thirty minutes after she gets home before she's ready for bed and tucking herself in to her coffin just the way she likes it. With a last minute set of prayers sent up for her family members, she closes her eyes and lets sleep find her. Tonight, at least, she'll rest peacefully.

********NCIS********

_In the very late hours, Charcoal arrives at the warehouse - where Dark Green and Black are already waiting for him outside._

_"Is it done?" Charcoal demands of Black by way of greeting. Both of these yo-yo's had a job to do and if they're not done..._

_"Of course." Black replies instantly as he thinks back over the fun he's just had sneaking around and slipping his special concoction into a drink here and a supply of food there. "Easy."_

_"Did you do it?" Charcoal now asks of Dark Green._

_"See for yourself." Dark Green tosses back at him nonchalantly as he nods his head in the direction of the warehouse. "Exactly what you wanted - on time."_

_"So, we're still on schedule." Charcoal suggests in a way that makes it very much not a suggestion at all, but a demand that had better be met._

_"Yes."  
"Yes."_

_"Good. "_

_Together, the three sweatshirts enter the dark, abandoned warehouse, flipping the lights on as they walk into the room, windows darkened from the inside. _

_No one can see in and no one can see out._


	4. Chapter 3

_0700 Friday morning and everything is back to normal, or is it? _

"Where the hell is McGee?" Gibbs barks as he returns to the squad room from the Director's Office at 0705 and sees the computer geek's desk is bare.

"I am not certain, Gibbs." Ziva answers quickly. "I have not seen him this morning. Perhaps he is stuck in traffic?"

"Nah, not Probie. He woulda called by now if that were the case." Tony smirks from behind his own desk where he's already comfortably laid back in his chair. "Twenty bucks says he's oversleeping right about now and can't even hear his alarm clock."

"That right, DiNozzo?" Gibbs questions with a glare in his Senior Field Agent's direction. "That why you're still here?"

"Really?" Tony's up out of his seat, his eyes lit with excitement at the permission he's just been granted. " Aw, this'll be fun! I haven't gotten to rouse the Probie outta bed in ages! Comin', Ziva?"

"Need her to hold your hand, DiNozzo?" Gibbs growls now that he's in a bad mood. He hates it when his team is late; especially when they don't check in. On the heels of what they went through earlier in the week, not to mention the less than restful night's he's had over it; is not helping matters. In fact, that in itself is firing up his anger at Tim for pulling a stunt like this. _Back up, Gunny!_ _You know he's never late!_

The sharp reminder brings him short, as he waits for his gut to tell him something. Mentally refusing to believe that anyone would hurt Tim, the kindest heart on the team - one of _his_ kids, Gibbs finds himself shaking it off, but also curtailing his usual coffee run, continuing on to the break room because for once, he's willing to make do with the stuff they brew in there. A couple of sips later and he's changing his mind; setting his cup down and pouring the pot of coffee down the sink - settling in to make a fresh pot of it - his way. If he's gonna stay close to home, damn it, the coffee's gonna have to be a damned sight better than this!

*******NCIS********

Tony's unbridled glee at being able to bother Tim at home is extremely short-lived. Before he's even reached his car, it's turned to concern. He's tried to call Tim at least a dozen times by now and each time, his call's gone unanswered until the voicemail's kicked on. The Senior Field Agent's getting more worried by the minute. After the week they've had, where caution ruled the day - _this_ is just too damned out of place. Probie's never late without calling in: unless something's wrong.

Forcing himself to follow the rules of the road, his foot itches to channel Ziva right about now and as soon as he clears the city limits' he's mashing the pedal.

The miles are soon eaten up and he's pulling off the main road in less than fifteen minutes. Still feeling unsettled, he keeps the speedometer at the outer limits of the posted speed and continues to hope that Tim's okay. Thankfully, he finally reaches the younger man's apartment complex and quickly exits his car, locks it and runs for the building.

As fast as he can, he's inside and bounding up the stairs, not waiting for the elevator. In long, hurried strides, he's down the hallway and at Tim's door, pounding on it something fierce.

"Probie! Open up! You're late and Gibbs is pissed!"

Of course, he's completely forgotten that for some people, especially those who happen to work nights, like at least one of Tim's neighbors, it's too damned early for such a racket. It's less than a minute later when several doors on the hallway open and angry complaints are thrown at him.

_"Hey!" "Do you mind?" "Some of us work at night, ya know!"_

Tony holds out his badge in his turned up hands, clearly showing them authority mixed with surrender and apology. "Sorry. Just checkin' on my partner. He's late, so... have you seen anything strange lately? Anyone around here that shouldn't be or doesn't live here maybe?" Tony asks the three of them; receiving only tired shaking heads and doors closing behind retreating backs for his trouble. "Yeah, big help there." Tony mutters as he stuffs his badge into his pocket and quickly digs out the spare key- loaned to him by Ziva. He'd made sure to put it in his pocket, close at hand before he'd arrived here. Now, he lets himself in the apartment; his gut clenched that something is definitely not right.

Stepping inside, Tony looks twice. There's nothing out of place. It's as if Tim's been too busy at work to live at home. There's no sign that the kid's been doing anything here; no book left out, no record pulled from the bookcase, no shoes, light jacket or clothes of any kind lying around; not even a movie case sitting out on his living room table. The kitchen's only slightly more lived in, with the wrappings from his dinner from last night sitting in the trash - an open bottle of water sitting on the counter by the sink.

Heading to the bedroom, Tony grins. Ah, yes! Just as he'd hoped; Probie's just over-sleeping. The big unmistakable lump in his bed that has to be him, is all tossed and turned looking with the sheets completely tangled up around him. With a grin a mile wide, Tony takes out his phone and snaps a photo for evidence before putting it away. He slams the bedroom door shut - the guaranteed way to wake anyone up - wincing at the realization that he's probably just pissed Tim's neighbors off yet again.

**BANG!**

Tim's eyes pop open and promptly shut themselves down again. Fast. Seeing, a somewhat fuzzy tall pile of colors that vaguely resembles a person, Tim speaks to it. "T...ny?" He attempts to sit up in bed, but his body refuses to obey and he groans from the aborted effort. "Wh...t time is it?"

"O800 now. Which means, McRipVanWinkle, that _you_ are late? C'mon, Get up while I call Gibbs and tell him that I won the pool on this one." The Senior Field Agent walks back out into the hallway to make his call.

Rather than argue with the man who's already walking out of the room anyway, Tim focuses on forcing his body to obey his unspoken commands and get up out of bed since the mention of Gibbs' sends a wave of dread through him. Doubtless, he's facing a day chock full of piercing angry glares, at the very least. Surprised he's still wearing yesterday's clothes, he shuffles over to his closet for a fresh outfit, while his brain scrambles to figure out why he's just overslept like this when he very rarely does so.

With the world around him still fuzzy and unsteady, he half-heartedly pulls a shirt and pair of pants out at random. Tim doesn't even check to see if they match before he tosses them over his arm and shuffles back around the bed. He stops to grab hold of the bedpost when the world suddenly spins around him. W_hat the hell is going on?_

Once the world stops spinning, he continues on towards the door; the dull sound of Tony talking on the other side of it becoming louder with every step. Not surprisingly, the phone call is already over as evidenced by Tony putting the phone back into his pants pocket, by the time Tim passes him in the hallway. Tim is quick to address the older man in an effort to set things back to normal as soon as possible because taking a shower while one of his team mates is waiting for him is just too far from normal in the grand scheme of things.

"I'm up now, Tony. So, thank you, but you can go. I'll be there as soon as I shower and change."

"Sure thing, Probie." Tony chuckles as he takes his phone back out of his pocket and waves it at the younger man. Just remember, proof's right here. Oh, and Boss man said to tell you that you got some splainin' to do when you get in."

"I'm sure." Tim mutters. "Just wish someone would explain it to me, first."

"What are you sayin', McGee?" Tony asks with enough irritation in his tone that it's more discouraging than he means it to be.

Not willing to put his head in the noose any further just yet, Tim drops it. "Nuthin', Tony. Thank you for coming to check on me, even if you did get enough ammunition to hold over my head for the next year."

"Hey, can't blame a guy for havin' fun, can you?"

"And here I thought the more serious Tony was here to stay." Tim mutters as he walks down the hall. Raising his voice, he calls back over his shoulder. "Lock up behind you, please."

Tony watches with concern as Tim steps into his bathroom and shuts the door between them without another word. Hmmm. _What did he mean by that crack?_

********NCIS********

Thirty minutes later, Tim's finally striding off the elevator at work, still no closer to understanding what is going on with him. He's never late like this and there's no rhyme or reason for the dizziness, extreme hunger or headaches; not to mention the fatigue. Now, he doesn't even have time to let Ducky check him out. He's not sure that's such a good idea anyway. The last thing he needs is a medical diagnosis that will take him out of the game.

Gibbs is most likely, as Tony had said, extremely pissed. Having Tim medically excused from work would only make the situation worse. It's not something he'd wish on his worst enemy. Seeing the Team Leader stand to his feet from behind his desk now and track his movements all the way across the room sends Tim's stomach down to his knees. The glare emanating from the man can melt glass so Tim doesn't offer an apology because the boss doesn't like them and that would undoubtedly make this worse. He takes himself to his desk and drops down into the chair, immediately firing up his work station without speaking, instead.

Apparently, Gibbs is too pissed to even throw out an angry retort because the man says absolutely nothing as he sits back down and gives his attention to the folders on his desk and his monitors alternately. No one says anything further and before too long, the clacking of computer keys is the only sound that's heard in the squad room. Just as Tim's suspected, any movement on his part throughout the remainder of the morning, that even remotely resembles the look of him getting out of his chair, is met by the angry, opposing glare from directly across the room.

Thinking of trying to discuss the less than normal things that have been going on with him, with the boss, he's made a few attempts to address the man; barely getting his mouth open while looking his way; only to be shot down by those glares. Even more telling, is the fact that for once, Gibbs isn't showing any signs of getting out of his own chair; not even for a fresh cup of coffee! The mood in their work space now, seems to speak for the lingering atmosphere they can expect for the day, as the hours roll on after that, with no sign of Gibbs losing his ire directed at the youngest team member.

It's nothing new for Tim. He's used to it and he knows that this time he's seriously earned it himself, even if he can't explain why it's happened. It'll be a while before he's out of the dog house with the boss. It doesn't even cross his mind that the very reason he's wanting to talk to the man is the same reason it's not really his fault. He just knows that right now, peace and quiet and actual work is all that matters. For once, even Tony doesn't try to diffuse the situation, beyond sending Tim a piece of advice via email.

_"Let it go. He's not gonna listen to you today."_

If anything, Tim's words from this morning have sobered Tony up. The younger man's ability to sound out the heart of the problem oftentimes seems to be too much like bragging. But in this case, there's too much truth to what he'd said. The serious Tony of earlier in the week _was_, well - serious. And as the reasons behind his alternate persona re-filter through his mind, the Senior Field Agent can't help but frown. He'd acted like a jackass earlier. Something Tim's rarely done to him no matter what was dished out to him; and always apologized for when it did happen. Guilt keeps the Senior Field Agent quietly thinking as the hours roll on.

********NCIS*********

Even lunchtime rolling around doesn't ease the tension in the work space and Tim refuses to leave his desk. Beyond taking Tony's email as sage advice and following it, he's remained zoned in on his searches. Tony and Ziva have emailed him requests for help with their searches and so he's stayed very busy. He's glad of that because the last thing he wants to fall on anyone's radar today so the less visual he is, the better. Losing himself in the online world of cyber searches earlier, he'd lost all track of everything else around him - including his lessening headache and upset stomach. Surprisingly enough, a boxed burger that smells great appears on his desk from out of nowhere and smelling it is the only thing that pulls him from his work.

Glancing around the room, he finds himself alone in the squad room. Funny, he hadn't even heard anyone call for lunch break or talk about leaving for theirs. Apparently, whomever has been kind enough to make sure he eats, isn't interested in forcing him to talk or wanting thanks. With a small smile of appreciation, he attempts to eat; hoping his upset stomach won't make him regret it. It's with a sigh of relief that some five minutes after the first bite, he feels no impending revolt. Hungry enough to eat an elephant, he decides its' okay to finish the burger.

As he works his way through it, chasing it down with the bottled water that's been sitting on his desk all morning, he finally makes the time to think back on the weirdness that's been happening to him this week. Concentrating hard now, he recalls something he'd tiredly shrugged off when he got home last night- nothing insidiously out of place or wrong; just something tiny and barely noticeable., his brain is barely bringing the recollection back; his doormat out in the hallway, wasn't it? Oh, right. The doormat he keeps at his door, had been moved about a quarter of an inch off its' usual place, marked by the dust around it because Tim's been forgetting that part of his cleaning lately.

The other piece of this past week that's bothering him is the way he's been feeling. That brings up something he'd briefly thought of this morning. What had it been? Oh, right, a mental note that had crossed his mind when he'd woken up so late and still feeling 'off'. "_Note to self - bag/tag trash from last night's dinner when I get home tonight._ Which brings up something else that's been niggling at the back of his mind; something about Monday and the weekend leading up to it; when he'd felt like he was being followed and watched.

Now if he could just rem...

"Hey, Probie, don't go eatin' too much now, we're still goin' out tonight, remember?" Tony chides as he returns to the squad room and gets back to work without saying anything else. A mere minute later, with the squad room still being otherwise free of people, the Senior Field Agent is back on his feet and standing in front of Tim's desk.

"Something wrong, Tony?" Tim asks with concern as he sets his own thoughts aside for the moment.

"Yeah. The way I acted this morning. I was a jackass. I'm sorry." Tony offers seriously as he stands still long enough to look Tim directly on.

"Thanks. Does this mean..." Tim wonders with hope, though his expression is just as serious as Tony's at the moment.

"That I'll erase the photos? Done."

"Honestly?" The younger man is shocked. This more serious Tony is something to behold, that's for sure. But wait...

"Yeah, Tim. They're gone. I really was outta line. "

"Wow. I guess the serious Tony is here to stay, huh?"

"Shoulda been here long time ago."

"Tony, there's nothin' wrong with cutting' up once in a while." Tim reminds him.

"Just not at someone else's expense."

"True."

"Thought you'd agree. Now, can we get back to work?"

"Sounds like a good idea, McGee." Gibbs adds as he strolls back to his own desk.

Silently, but with a worried glance in Tony's direction, Tim turns his own attention back to his work, nothing else being said between the three of them.

Even Ziva's return a moment later didn't bring about anymore conversation in the squad room. Soon enough, the afternoon hours slipped away as they read, chased leads through computer leads and discussed ideas regarding the cold cases they were each going though. Throughout the afternoon, Tim can't help but keep sneaking a glance over at Tony, still concerned about his too serious demeanor lately.

After about the sixth time, Tony calls him on it with an email. _Knock it off, Probie. I'm fine!_

With a huff of laughter, Tim replies in kind: _Okay. But if you're really not..._

Tony's answer is quick and short; to the point. _Let. It. Go!_

This time, Tim's is the same; short and quick. _Okay._

From across the room, Gibbs growls. "You two knock it off!"

"Yes, Boss." "Yes, Boss." Gibbs frowns. He's unsettled enough not to let his team out of his sight today and yet he can't put his finger on why. Hell, he can't even explain why he doesn't want to hear what Tim wants to tell him. Maybe because he knows it'll just be an apology from this morning; or an excuse. _Sellin' him short again, Gunny! You at least know him better than that- on both counts!_

Tiredly, the man scrubs his hand across his face. Yeah, he does know Tim better than that, but the reluctance has its grip and isn't letting go. Looking over at his youngest agent, he sees him lost in his search world. Let sleeping bears lie, at least for now, he tells himself as he mentally makes a note to talk to Tim after work.

With the tension in the work space now broken, Tony hedges the question that's in need of an updated answer. "Boss, you decide if you're comin' with us tonight?"

"If we don't get a case, DiNozzo."

"Yes! You'll have fun hangin' out with us, Boss!"

Tim grins silently as he keeps on working while Ziva doesn't even break stride in her own keystroking while offering her own opinion. "l will challenge you to a game of pool too make sure of that, Gibbs."

Gibbs grins as he shakes his head. "Don't play pool, Ziva."

"You ...you don't play pool? Seriously, Boss?" Tony is shocked.

"Work, DiNozzo!" Gibbs growls as he sets them all back on course for the afternoon. All in all, a quiet, yet somewhat productive afternoon that seemed endless and drove the three younger ones to yearn for the end of the day. That is until Four o'clock arrives, bringing with it groans of irritation when Gibbs' phone rings. "Yeah. Gibbs." The boss answers it.

""Yeah, I knew this would happen!" Tony exclaims with frustration. "The first time in forever that we actually plan something..."

"Grab your gear!" Gibbs calls out as he gets to his feet, gears up and leads the way to the elevator. "Not you, McGee. You stay here, run the name when we call you with it; get us a head start on what we're gonna need."

"On it, Boss." Tim offers quietly as he sits back down and lets his gear bag fall back down to the floor.

"Make sure you keep our reservation, too Probie. In case we're not back before then." Tony calls out as he hurries after Gibbs.

"Will do, Tony." Tim promises as he turns back to his computer and scrolls through his search programs, making sure none of them are already busy on another search, since he'll need them soon. Keeping an eye on the time, Tim works to finish the digging he's started on his cold case while he waits for the team to call him with a name for their victim and or suspect so he can begin the searches.

When an hour and a half goes by without a call for him to help with the case, Tim begins to worry. Picking up the phone, he calls Tony. He's still listening to it ring when Abby shoes up in the squad room.

"Hey, McGee. Are you ready?" She's bouncing on her toes with excitement and only the fact that Tony finally picks up on the other end saves Tim from having to answer her.

_"Hey, Probie. Missing person wasn't actually missing. Open and shut and we're not even sure who the hell called it in, but we're gonna be a little late since we're just now heading back. Looks like you four mousekateers will be startin' without us."_

Looking pointedly at Abby now, Tim answers the man, "You've got plenty of time yet. Tony. We'll get there on time, don't worry about it"

_"You're a good man, McGee. At least you know what's important, right? Ow! Thank you, Boss! See ya in a few, Probie.!_"

Chuckling, Tim hangs up and glances back over at Abby. "You're in just as much of a hurry for this as Tony is."

"Well, yeah, McGee, it's only the first time in like forever!" Abby reminds him almost as if she's scolding him for needing such a reminder. "Almost feels like a new experience."

"I'm glad to see you get so excited about new experiences, Ms. Scuito." Leon Vance says from just behind her. "Because I have a new assignment for you. Last minute notice, challenging and yet, somehow, I think you'll not only excel at it but enjoy it as well."

"Ooh, I'm all ears, Director!" Abby exclaims with the childlike excitement she's renowned for.

With eyebrows raised, Vance relays the information even as he hands her two pages of white paper, stapled together. "A Case by Case Study of Forensic Science Thinking Outside The Box."

"You're sending me to a class on that?" Abby asks in surprise.

"Not as a student." Vance replies dryly.

"OOH! I'm teaching?" At the Director's look that says, _'what else would I mean?'_ Abby's a happy, loud little camper. "Oh, Thank you!" Throwing herself at the man, she hugs him briefly yet just as tightly as she's known for before she pulls back and steps back out of his space. "When?"

"Monday morning. Waverly University. That's all the information you'll need. To make a long story, short - it's a 5 day - 4 hour class; starts at 0800 Hours. I expect you back here no later than one; including time for your lunch. Depending on how you do, it may be extended. Oh, and you'll need at least three case studies to meet the class syllabus. The name of your immediate advisor for the class is there. Make sure you contact them before you start and again before you finish at the end of each day."

"OOH, I'd better go find three doozies then! She marches toward the back of the squad room. Suddenly, she turns and stops. "Sorry, McGee. I won't be joining you guys for dinner after all. I've got a class to prepare to teach!"

Chuckling at her enthusiasm and contagious enjoyment at the news, Tim watches her turn back around and practically dance out of sight, momentarily forgetting that the Director is still standing here with him.

"Agent McGee, tell Agent Gibbs I need to see him when he gets back." Vance orders as he walks on through the room and rounds the corner to head up the stairs to his office.

"Yes, Director." Tim replies seriously as he glances at the clock. Still plenty of time. He's not even sure why they're obsessing over this anyway. That'll just bring Murphy's Law down on them. Crap! Is that what just happened here? Now Tim laughs for real. Yeah, right. Like Murphy really has any say in whether or not Abby gets to share her knowledge with up and coming scientists! That's a bit too much of an imaginative stretch.

It's not long after that the others return, looking more frustrated than relieved. "Boss, Vance wants to see you." Tim advises his boss before the man gets completely around his desk, knowing that would just aggravate him all the more.

With a sigh, Gibbs turns and heads out, tossing back over his shoulder, "Call it a day, McGee! DiNozzo, Da'vid, get your reports done and get outta here once they're on my desk!"

"You comin', Boss?" Tony hollers back at the departing man.

"Case, DiNozzo." Gibbs reminds him.

"Damn!" Tony growls. "Figures!"

"Tony, you know he'll want this completely wrapped up before he leaves. He's doing us a huge favor by letting us go so quick, as it is." Tim reminds him.

"Yeah, I know. Okay, then, let's get crackin', Da'vid!"

With a grin, Tim glances at the clock. If he hurries they'll just get there in time, he, Ducky and Jimmy. "See you there in a few, guys."

"Yup. We'll be there, Probie. Tell them to keep the beer comin'." Tony jibes good-naturedly. "And don't go anywhere alone!"

"Huh? What?"

"Never mind, McKilljoy." Tony quickly retracts his joke, even though he isn't entirely joking.

Shaking his head, Tim heads down to Autopsy to see if Jimmy and Ducky are ready to go. He's disappointed that they're not. Hunkered together in Ducky's office, they offer reassurances that they'll be right behind him getting to the restaurant, Tim heads out alone.

Driving himself off the Navy Yard, Tony's words come back to him. _Don't go anywhere alone._

Why does that strike a familiar warning in his head? What was it this past week that happened that he can't quite put his finger on that reeks of that warning? Something he should have remembered about those first few creepy days of the week. He had seen something, but hadn't recognized it at the time. Concentrating hard now, even while driving, he pulls it back to the forefront of his mind. - _a blur of movement on the edge of his peripheral vision - a dark colored sweatshirt against a backdrop of not quite faded light of day_.

With a sense of dread, he realizes he saw the same thing on the Navy Yard - but a different shade of darkness in the blur of movement. Only the fact that the rest of the week had been completely free of any such feeling or sighting, calms him now. That calm is short-lived when his practical side screeches at him; _If it seems like someone's out to get you, they are_

A stubborn piece of his mindsuddenly flashed that reminder at him, demanding that he pay attention to it_. Damn it! Gibbs rules are usually pretty dead on, Rule 40's on of the biggies, too._ But, then, why the lack of any further threat or feeling of being watched? What the hell is going on?

**_****NCIS****_**

Just twenty minutes later, Tim is the first to arrive, relieved at having garnered promises from Ducky and Jimmy that they'd be here shortly. Ducky had been unexpectantly delayed by a last minute phone call that required Jimmy's input as well. Being the first feels strange, but he decides to just go with it.

Shown to the large double tables that are usually reserved for them, Tim chooses a seat where he can watch the door. He's quickly served his glass of ice water from a smiling waitress who cheekily trails her finger over his hand when she hands him the menu. Embarrassed, Tim smiles softly and quietly thanks her.

Perusing the menu, Tim's mind doesn't stray back to his earlier thoughts, that is, until Ducky and Palmer walk through the door. Now that he's not at work, there's no better time or opportunity to talk to the Medical Examiner about all this weirdness and unknown. Having Jimmy here might be twice as helpful, too. Two great minds working together to help solve the mystery, right?

"Hello, Timothy." Ducky greets the agent as he takes a seat across from him.

"Hey, Tim." Jimmy chooses to sit at the end of the table two seats down, at least for now.

"Hey, guys." Tim greets them just as he picks up his water glass nervously, drinking down a third of his water. Setting the glass down, he looks over at Ducky. "Ducky, there's something I've been meaning to ask you."

"Oh? Something serious, from the sounds of it." The M.E. returns quietly.

"Yeah, Uhm, all this week, well, ever since I first felt like I was being watched..."

"Go on, Timothy. What else has been going on that you haven't mentioned?"

"Well, I've been...oh, God, I feel sick!" Tim practically jumps up from his chair and makes a beeline for the restroom, a blur of dark colored movement at the edge of his field of vision, sending a fissure of fear up his spine as he hurries. There's no time to worry about that- he's about to lose his lunch! He makes it to the restroom and manages to make it to the toilet as his stomach recoils fully.

Once he's done, he snags a bunch of toilet paper from the roll and scrubs at his mouth, tossing it into the toilet afterwards. Reaching down, he flushes the toilet and heads to the sink, his eyes not yet reaching the mirror. His mind struggles to figure out where this sudden sick feeling came from this time, hoping it wasn't the water - but coming up empty on other possibilities.

Suddenly, the lights go out - as a viscous blow is delivered to the back of his head, knocking him down, his eyes barely managing to look into the mirror as they slide closed into the encroaching darkness, vaguely noticing that dark color again before his world goes completely dark.

******NCIS******

"Mr. Palmer, do you have any idea what Timothy might have been referring to?" Ducky asks worriedly as he sits forward in his seat, his arms resting on the table as his hands seek something to hold onto, settling with his water glass.

His attention drawn to the window of the restaurant where a scraggly looking young man of obvious Mexican descent, wearing a dark green sweatshirt and sweatpants is suddenly leaning heavily on the glass, shielding his eyes as he peers inside, as if looking for someone, Jimmy answers the older man almost absently. "No, Dr. Mallard. I don't."

Turning to face his mentor now, Jimmy gives his full attention to the question. "Although I think, from what Tony's commented on, Tim's been having trouble with feeling a little unwell."

"Oh? Unwell, how, exactly?" The older man pushes firmly.

"We..."

Before Jimmy can finish answering the question, that same man, his facial expression one of urgency, suddenly bumps into their table, quite literally, causing their water glasses to shake. He speaks in broken English, yet the urgency is unmistakable. "You... doctor? You.. help me? Please? My friend's... outside... he need doctor!"

"Yes, of course!" Ducky's up out of his seat without hesitation, urging the man to show him to his friend.

"I'll help." Jimmy's instinct to assist is strong and he's just as quick to his feet.

Pausing just long enough to inconspicuously ask the hostess at the door to inform their expected friends that they'll be back shortly, both medical professionals hurry out of the restaurant, after the stranger in need.


	5. Chapter 4

Roughly hauling the downed man up from the bathroom floor and over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes, Charcoal Sweatshirt breathes heavily with the added weight on him as he hurries down the short, dark back hall, bustling through the back door in under twenty seconds. Quickly and unceremoniously, he dumps his cargo onto the back floor of the already waiting and open van. Snatching up the spray bottle that's there for him, he douses his target liberally with the contents, insuring the unconscious state will be prolonged.

Letting the spray bottle fall back to the floor or the van, he throws a tarp over his catch, shuts the doors quickly and is around the front to the driver's side without any wasted time. Before another minute has passed, he's pulling to a screeching stop five feet after the alley has turned towards the back exit he'll need.- jumping out and throwing open the back doors of the van once again. Right on schedule, he's back in the driver's seat, hoping for their sakes, Dark Green and Black are where they're supposed to be and more than ready to do their jobs when their temp hire does his.

********NCIS*******

"Tony! For the last time, stop nagging! We will be there in a minute!" Ziva explodes impatiently as she navigates the still busy streets and ill-placed stop-lights that are difficult to spot in the best of times.

"It's your fault Zee-vah!" Tony taunts with irritation. "We'd a been there ten minutes ago if you hadn't insist..."

"If I had not gone to check on Abby, yes, Tony I know. You have said this already! How was I to know she was not coming because Vance has given her this new last minute assignment? I believed she was coming with us and needed a ride."

"And it took you ten minutes to figure out that she wasn't coming?" Tony gripes. "Besides, she would have ridden with Ducky if she were coming."

"You are just upset because your car has two flat tires and you had to ride with me to save time and money. Admit it, Tony. _That_ is why we are late!"

"Never happens. Somethin' fishy's goin' on around here." Tony mutters angrily. "Ziva, the speed limit's 45 not 30! C'mon, already, will ya?"

"The restaurant will still be there when we arrive, Tony. As will McGee, Ducky and Jimmy. I do not understand your impatience. You cannot be _that_ hungry because you ate a _very_ big lunch." Ziva chastises him more calmly as she pulls onto the street they need.

"I'm _always_ hungry, Ziva." Tony reminds her before he goes back to complaining. "Why the hell did you pick today to start driving like a normal person, anyway? Can't you step on it a little?"

"If you would bother to stop complaining, you would see that we are just one block away, Tony. See, it is that building with the alley on the other side of it, yes?"

"Thank God, Gibbs didn't come with us. He'd have head slapped you by now just for driving so slow. You're as bad as McGee these days" Tony gripes as she pulls into a parking spot and turns off the car. When did you start driving like that anyway?"

"McGee is not a bad driver, Tony. He just does not drive as fast as the rest of us and he is more cautious."

"My point exactly, Ziva." Tony replies without missing a beat.

"Have you no compassion for the terrible car accident he was in when he was 16, Tony? It is probably that experience that has made him cautious behind the wheel, yes?. How can you find fault with that? Especially since you are the one with a still climbing number of wrecked cars."

"Because that was like 18 years ago, Ziva. C'mon, let's get in there, I'm starvin'" He lengthens his stride towards the street they need to cross. "And almost all of those wrecks are someone else's fault, as you well know." He tosses over his shoulder in answer to her charge.

"Tony! Wait!" Ziva calls him back with a wave of concern when it suddenly hits her that something doesn't feel right.

********NCIS*******

_How did he know Dr. Mallard was a doctor? _Jimmy wonders as he works to keep up with both his mentor and the stranger asking them for help_. Luring us into something sinister is more like it. _His gut screams as his feet react to his thoughts and slow. "Dr. Mallard. I think we..."

"Hurry! Please!" The stranger implores with an urgency that can't be faked. They've entered the alley next to the restaurant now

"Wait!" Jimmy demands as he slows down even more. "How did you know he was a doctor?"

"I read Lips. You called him Doctor!" The stranger asks loudly over his shoulder with remarkable calmness despite the aire of impatience surrounding him and in his steps.

Jimmy reluctantly agrees and before he can stop them, the two older men are soon even further ahead of him in the alley, having not slowed down when he had. Now he has to hurry even faster to keep up. But he really should have eaten first because his diabetes is beginning to make itself known. His sugar is dropping and so is his energy.

Still he fights through it and hurries after his mentor. He's beginning to feel faint and dizzy but he doesn't want to leave Ducky alone to deal with this so he keeps on. From out of nowhere, Palmer is bumped roughly enough that he's knocked to the ground, twisting his ankle painfully as he falls on it unexpectedly. "Ow!"

"Ter...ribly so..so..rry! ...not see ..u..." A wheezing, drunken voice offers a quick apology.

Seeing stars in his vision, Jimmy can't see the face of the man who's just knocked him down. He can just barely see the unsteady hand that's offered to him to help him up and he takes it. Surprisingly enough, there's no strength in that hand and it's no help in getting Jimmy back on his feet; knocking Jimmy back down to the ground instead. For a brief minute, he struggles to get up but finally manages to do so.

In the distance, he hears a faint 'Ow!" that sounds worryingly like Ducky and with a quick apology tossed at the man who had knocked him down, Jimmy's gone with a burst of adrenaline, quickly following after the elderly man, around the corner of the alley. When he turns the corner, he freezes in his tracks. There's no car with a victim waiting anxiously for help and no sign of Dr. Mallard.

_******NCIS******_

Returning from Vance's office some thirty minutes after he'd gone up there, Gibbs sighs tiredly. It's been a long day and he's relieved that his team has been able to break away and go have a meal together. They don't do it often enough. He knows that things like this builds their kinship and sense of togetherness that helps make them the tight-knit team that they are and he'd like to see them do it more often. A part of him wishes he'd participate more.

His Marine side always seems to win out though and he finds his time alone to be soothing in the afterwards of a chaotic day. Sure today's been a calm day by their definition, but with the less than positive start McGee had had to the day, and the trickle-down effect that had had on the rest of them - followed up by the boring drudgery of going through cold cases, with a last minute save from that by a call out, well, he's more than ready for the peace and quiet of the usual choice for him.

********NCIS*******

Walking back over to her to see what her problem is, Tony is quickly getting more than irritated. "What is it, Ziva?"

"Something does not feel right. Can you not feel it?"

Taking a minute to take her seriously and calm his own breathing so he can concentrate, Tony watches her. She never jokes about this when she gets this feeling and she's usually right. Still they would have gotten a phone call if anything had happened here with three of their group already here. Suddenly, he's anxious to get inside. "C'mon, let's go talk to the others."

Crossing the street through the traffic takes a minute and reaching the door of the restaurant takes another one. Once inside, they look towards their usual table and then at each other when they see that their table is empty. Approaching the Hostess, Tony questions her about their seemingly missing friends. The response they get shocks them.

"The two that just arrived a short time ago, went to help some stranger who came in asking for a doctor's help for a friend. But they made sure to tell me so I could tell you." She'd seen the two men quickly agree to help the stranger and remembered their words to her about letting his expected friends now about their situation.

"Which way did they go?" Ziva asks without wasting any time.

"They went right as they left out. I'm not really sure where exactly from there, but I know they didn't go left when they left here because I would have seen them pass in front of the window and they didn't."

"Thank you." Ziva offers as she hurries after Tony's already retreating back. Stepping outside, both of them withdraw their guns and proceed cautiously down into the alley, questioning their way through this new turn of events.

********NCIS********

Closing down his work station, he heads out, his Team Leader voice rising to the surface in his head again as he changes his mind and decides to go spend some 'off duty' time with his team. Tony had certainly liked the idea and if he hadn't been seeing things, even McGee's face had brightened at the possibility. With a tiny grin, he heads to the elevator, pushing the button to retrieve the box, he's startled back away from his thoughts at the sound of his name being called almost urgently.

"Gibbs! Gibbs! Gibbs!"

Turning, he faces the voice. "Abby? Something wrong?"

"Yes! I can't decide which cases to use for my class! You have to help me decide!"

"Any case you choose will work, Abbs." He tries to remind her as he stays put at the elevator.

Abby rushes up to him. "No! It won't! Please, Gibbs! You have to help me! Besides, it'll be better than you going off to your basement and your solitude, right?" She threads her arm through his and begins walking him back toward the back elevator, not even catching the fact that he'd been trying to get her to do this for herself. "Please, say you'll help me?"

With a sigh as he lets her walk him in that direction, he gives up the fight. She's a handful in the best of times and maybe if he stays and helps, she'll get out of here at a decent time and get some sleep. She'll stay at this all night otherwise. "Okay, Abby. Let's see what ya got for ideas."

"Yes! Thank you!" She kisses him on the cheek and lays her head on his upper arm as they step into the elevator together. He hopes this won't take too terribly long. Abby needs to decompress from the week she's just had and switch gears into neutral for teaching. He knows it will take her a good part of the weekend to do that and that's only if she's caught up on her sleep. He'd like to get home before too much longer himself.

********NCIS********

Seized with a wave of horror and panic at the instant realization that he'd been right and they'd been lured into a trap, Jimmy suddenly feels a sharp painful prick in the side of his neck. Instinctively, he reaches up to the point he feels the object he's been bitten by, expecting it to be a spider and grabs what's gotten ahold of him. Pulling his hand away, he's startled to see it's a dart of some kind. Before he can process anything more, his legs give way, dropping him to the ground in a heap. With his blood sugar already low, the pain of the ground meeting his body so roughly hurts even more acutely and his vision is nearly blackened out as encroaching wave of unconsciousness looms ever closer.

********NCIS********

Quickly walking further into the alley with guns drawn, the feeling that something's very wrong is almost tangible, "Just the two of them of them, Tony? That does not sound right." Ziva surmises quietly as she clutches her piece tightly. "Where was McGee?"

"You're right. It doesn't sound right! Why the hell would McGee let them do something like that without going with them? What the hell's wrong with that kid? When I get my hands on him, I'm gonna kill him." He replies tersely as his gut clenches, Gripping his weapon tighter, he takes in a deep breath and hollers for the two missing team members, with Ziva doing likewise.

"Ducky! Palmer!"  
"Ducky! Jimmy!"

********NCIS********

_"Ducky! Palmer!"__  
__Ducky! Jimmy!"_

As darkness swoops in, Jimmy faintly hears his name in the distance, but the nothingness consumes him before he can answer.

Spurred on by the sound of the approaching last two targets, the temporary help grabs the downed man and tosses him roughly into the back of the already occupied van before jumping in and slamming the door shut behind himself. With an urgent, "Go!" the van pulls out of the alley with a squeal of tires. From their hiding places, the two colored sweatshirts quickly reload their weapons of choice for this one last leg of the job where the last two targets are so perfectly, even if they are faster than anticipated, walking right into their plans.

******NCIS*****

The sound of slamming doors and squealing tires spur Tony and Ziva into a full out sprint down the alley; all thoughts of being angry with their teammate vanishing from their minds as they round the corner. Coming to a dead stop, both of them freeze as they try to take in what they do and do not see. There's no sign of anyone. Whatever' vehicle it was - is gone already; the still swirling dust around the fresh tire tracks say they just missed them.

The hair standing up on the back of both their necks says they are definitely not alone. Before they can even communicate with each other, they are simultaneously pricked in the neck, both of them instinctually reaching up to pull away at whatever's just attacked them. With horror in their eyes, they look at each other with the understanding that they've just fallen into some serious trouble.

As Tony attempts to reach into his pocket for his phone, his body betrays him, his legs giving out from underneath him as the darkness takes him in; his last thought vaguely passing through. _Shoulda called Gibbs._

Ziva, too, falls just as quickly, no faster at getting to her phone than Tony had been before the darkness claims her, one last thought stubbornly screaming at her_, Find us. Gibbs. _

_*******NCIS********_

With the hard part of their multi-layered, yet short-term, well-paying job successfully completed, Dark Green and Black toss their targets unceremoniously into the back of their well hidden van, spraying them liberally with chloroform for good measure before covering them up with a tarp. Their next task; scour the area for any evidence they'd been there. While Dark Green searches for any missed dart tips and obvious foot prints in the alley that would lead to where they'd been hiding, Black erases the tire marks from the first van and works to erase the evidence that their van has been parked here as well. For good measure, he messes up where they'd stood waiting for their prey, as well, leaving no obvious foot prints in the dirt.

Less than two minutes later, they're sedately pulling away, bringing no attention to themselves. There's a lot of work to be done in this - their final leg of the job. It's going to be tough since they've only got a short time to do it in. In fact, they've got less than an hour to secure all five of their targets in place. Once that's done, they'll finally get paid.

But even better, they can return home safely to their families and forever be in favor with the men who'd hired them to do this, instead of constantly living in fear for their lives and the lives of their wives and children. That alone made this job worth doing. Having the money now, to be able to support their families modestly for a long time to come, is a bonus they can both be proud of

The entire job of securing all five targets has taken less than ten minutes. As they pat each other on the back, they drove as fast as possible without drawing attention to themselves, back to the warehouse under the cover of an evening that has already grown even darker. It's all in the perfect timing.

********NCIS*********

With exhaustion beginning to plague him, Gibbs watches Abby finally get in her car, willing to call it a night. As he gets in his own car and prepares to follow her home to make sure she gets there in one piece, the Team Leader feels a stab of regret that its been a good two and a half hours since the team's gone out - making it far too late for him to join them. He's never been one to crash a gathering that late in the game and he's not about to start now.

Besides, he really is beat. For once, he plans on just hitting the hay when he gets home, even if it is Friday night and they're not working or on call tomorrow. In fact, he's relishing the idea of sleeping in. When Abby offers him a wave to let him know she's okay. He smiles back at her in his small quiet way. He stays parked behind her car as she walks to her building and doesn't head off until she's safely inside and turning on the lamp that tells him she's made it safely inside her apartment.

He's happy for her and he knows that she's really excited about this assignment so he doesn't have to worry about her getting into trouble over the weekend. The others are never a problem on the weekends either so with a sense of something he hasn't felt all week, but can't quite put his finger on, he drives home and lets the tiredness that's crept up on him over the last four hours, take him away for the count.

********NCIS*********

Stepping back to survey their handiwork, Dark Green, Black and their last minute associate who'd been assigned the task of luring the first two targets out into the alley, are breathing raggedly but have smiles plastered on their faces. Charcoal advises them to stand still in the midst of their handiwork for pictures that need to be taken and sent as proof of a job completed. Once the photos have been taken, he hands each of them their pay envelopes, claps them on the shoulder, "Now, go home to your families and never speak of this."

For the first time since this job was offered to them, without much chance of refusing, at it had been, the three of them had worked together, with a little extra help of course -for this - the final phase of the plan. While Dark Green and Black brought in a target and held it in place, Charcoal and his temporary helper did the rest; securing that target in place, to Charcoal's specifications. Time and time again, until at long last, each target had been secured, still completely out of it thanks to the extra help of the chloroform dose they've been given through a generously dosed rag held to their faces for a good minute. They're not going anywhere.

Turning to leave, Dark Green stays behind as Black and the temporary help both head out; each going their own separate way. It's not until Black is driving away in the second white van they'd used that he begins to come down from the euphoria of a job well done, enough to think about the 'weirdness' of what he's just witnessed._'...Never speak of this. Then, why take photos? If they were so damned careful about everything else that no evidence will be found, why...? Leverge! Damn! That dirty bastard! We did his dirty work and he's gonna hold it over our heads for the rest of our lives! Damn! Damn! Damn_!

Back in the darkened warehouse, Dark Green has questions to ask; against his better judgment; although a part of his more sane self is telling him that to give voice to those questions is suicide. Still he can't help wanting to know why he'd just gotten paid so handsomely to do this. "You were only after two of them and one of them wasn't even part of this plan."

The blackness of the room is eerie but necessary so the targets won't be able to see their surroundings when they come to, something they were told when given the instructions on how the vast room was to be set up for this job. The boss' silence is as eerie as the darkness and yet, his curiosity is getting the best of him so he stands still for the answers he hopes are coming.

Charcoal frowns as fury begins to unfurl itself insidiously in his gut. At least Black has showed himself to be smart enough to walk away no questions asked. Even the temp had shown himself to be that smart. Thankfully, the old man in the alley was happy just to have a wad of cash thrown at him to go on his merry way with his mouth shut. The old coot was so drunk, he won't remember anything by morning anyway. But this fool standing in front of him - this fool just doesn't know when to shut up!

Asking these questions has just sealed Dark Green's fate since it signifies that he can't be trusted to keep his mouth shut. His new plan in mind, Charcoal has no qualms about giving the man who's coming dangerously close to knowing too much, the answers he seeks. He'll only know them for a short time, anyway - barely long enough to process everything.

With eyes like a cat and a menacing smile, he stares at this stupid underling as he answers the question. "This is the best revenge for that one. And when he least expects it, I'll get him, too. All in good time."

"Why all the rest of them?" Dark Green asks, greedy for more information to fill in the blanks. This job had come with a multitude of those.

"Bait."

"How do you know you'll get him? The challenge within the question almost too cocky for the man's own good.

"I've studied them all, he'll come." Charcoal answers calmly as he walks around his underling, slowly reaching into his waistband.

"And when you've caught him? What happens to them?" Dark Green asks, mesmerized by the motives and deeper planning that he's just now beginning to understand. He never meant to ask so many questions but the information that surrounds this job he's just helped pull off, is like a drug. It's been such a monumental accomplishment - taking six people without getting caught - that he wants to submerse himself in the details that have brought this job to him and his family. Oh, crap! His family! _'Never speak of it' _What the hell's wrong with him? That hadn't been code for 'open you big mouth! Now he was as good as...

"Collateral damage. Just. Like. You. Because _you_ \- ask too many questions. ***BANG!***


	6. Chapter 5

Charcoal can't help but grin as he relishes the knowledge that the hard work is done; the fun is just beginning AND his list of accomplices is both short and clean. It's almost funny that both of the idiots from his neck of the woods back home thought they'd all three been answering to _'them'_. He'd wanted it that way, but, what a joke! Apparently, they weren't as smart as he'd given them credit for or they would have figured out that this kind of agenda was intensely personal and not something the group as a whole would concern themselves with - or pay to have done. So personal, in fact, that every decision was_ his_ to make, something he rather enjoyed.

That is, until Dark Green had gone and made himself a loose end that needed to be taken care of. Such a shame, really. He hadn't wanted any of his help to get hurt; much less have to be disposed of. It's a relief that Black has been the smart one - and done what he was supposed to do - go back home where he could be tracked and reacquainted with this masterpiece if necessary, that he so willingly participated in, that he'll be a piece of cake to keep in line. Hell, it might even prove to be fun! His own little puppet; not to mention the guy's wife. She'll make a _pretty_ puppet.

Speaking of pretty...he's still got _one_ more target to pick up before the big fish can be reeled in. And since she's a feisty little fire-cracker but completely clueless as to how to properly defend herself against situations like this; she'll be easy pickin's. Unfortunately, the timing has to be perfect and_ that_ means waiting. Sighing impatiently, he sets those thoughts aside for now and returns his thoughts to savoring his victory so far- and being able to sit back and watch the drama as it unfolds - a silent spectator who'll enjoy every minute of it - because, after all, they have it coming after what they did.

He glances at the sight before him; waves of satisfaction rolling through him, making him almost drunk with pleasure. Even though he's not done yet - the hardest part - the trickiest part - has been pulled off without a single hitch. Taking a moment now, he slowly walks down the aisle, looking at each target - still unconscious, still clueless - still not going anywhere - looking like checkers on a very large checkerboard, six feet away from the next target across from them and-six feet between each set. Ah, the sweet smell of victory!

But it won't be much of a victory if something happens to one of them before he's through with them. With that mental reminder flashing in front of him, he deftly whips out what he needs to tend to the one his research and tracking has taught him, has medical issues that need looking after if he doesn't want this to go south. A careful prick, a double check and a carefully measured injection later and his worries are over on that score

Covertly getting to know them during the course of planning this has definitely worked in his favor or he never would have known to do that. Then again, it has obviously also worked in the recipient's favor, as well, right? After all, it's not _his_ fault the moron didn't take better care of himself up to the point he'd become part of the plan, right? Maybe he'll thank Charcoal before this is over? Yeah, probably not. No matter. The show must go on. Speaking of...

He smiles knowingly even as he puts the kit away and once more, walks between the rows of his targets, this time, checking pockets for weapons and phones. The table that sits a good three feet behind the row of them closest to the wall soon becomes home to the array of both. He knows that there's no way any of them will be able to reach any of this but they'll be able to see the flashing of their phones when the calls begin to get missed. Another added bonus to this multi-layered plan that's going oh, so well.

With only one last thing to do, he sighs contentedly as he sets the lighting timer - wanting the room to be lit at just the right time and _only_ for a short time - before the room will be plunged back into darkness so thick, there'll be no chance of seeing anything. The thought of those few minutes of light - where each target will be able to _completely_ take in exactly what's become of not only themselves, but their team member, almost brings a wave of laughter to Charcoal - but he suppresses it into a Cheshire Cat grin that doesn't disappear.

_"You were only after two of them and one of them wasn't even part of this plan."_

The words of the now deceased idiot brings back the remainder of the plan in his head, while casting his eyes towards the one empty place ready for his next capture and the second one at the end of the row - as if in the place of prestige -for the big fish. Everything's set and waiting. Nothing more needs to be done here - until tomorrow, anyway. Walking to the door of the warehouse, he prepares to leave, satisfied that nothing will happen until morning, probably at first light - hah, not that they'll be able to see that.

Taking one last look over his shoulder, his ego inflates even further as his heart swells with the feeling he's _finally _fulfilling his promise of revenge - being served cold yet right on time. No; not revenge -vengeance!

Pulling the small medallion that he's never taken off since it had been given to him, five years ago, away from his neck, while holding the chain it's on - he kisses it and murmurs. "For you, my love."

*******NCIS*********

_Saturday morning Sept 17, 2011_

His movements slow and sluggish as consciousness begins to return, Tim feels weighed down everywhere as the fog begins to dissipate from his mind.. Even his eyes feel too warm and glued shut. Working at opening his eyes, he finds himself blinking repeatedly instead- or at least trying to, in an attempt to adjust to the darkness that's so real, he can feel it. A wave of anxiety grabs hold of him with a tenacity that alarms him as he tries to look around and sees nothing but inky darkness that's unrelenting and overpowering. Finally it hits him as his mind comprehends the physical textures of the weight on his head. The reason he can't open his eyes; the reason they feel too warm is because he's been blindfolded with - a thick, black, heavy fabric! _Damn it to hell!_

With that terrifying realization, the rational part of his brain abruptly awakens and immediately shifts into gear and begins to catalog the rest of his physical situation even as the impulsive side of his mind fills with disbelief before that changes over to confusion and uncertainty still wrapped in panic. _How did he get here? Why? Who would do this to him? _Tim struggles to keep calm, deliberately taking measured breaths and slowly letting them back out. Finding the sliver of silver lining, he mentally holds on to the relief that he's not gagged, though he can't help but wonder why.

Now his focus turns to why the rest of his body isn't cooperating with the commands to move. It's a demoralizing and dehumanizing moment when he realizes he's completely bound from his upper chest on down to his upper thighs with thick, heavy chains that seem as endless as they do heavy. Questions flood his mind amidst the plethora of emotions storming through. _Who has taken him like this and why?_

******NCIS******

Blinding light awakens Tony from behind his nearly glued eye lids. As if stuck in quick sand, he struggles to move both his arms and legs, only to come completely awake in shock, confusion and something else that sharply resembles fear. What the hell?

His eyes snap open, immediately slamming shut against the light that seems to be as bright as the morning sun should be. Trying again, Tony turns his head away from the overhead light and finds that now his eyes are beginning to focus. What they see would have dropped him to his knees - if he could have moved.

******NCIS******

Gibbs awakens to the peace and quiet of a morning without having to go in to work. As he gets up without worrying about the time, he showers and pours himself into his comfort clothes, sweatpants and a Marine sweatshirt. Padding barefoot down the stairs, he can't help but acknowledge the twinge in his gut that tells him all is not well.

Pouring his coffee, he mentally runs through what he knows of his team members' weekend plans that would possible get them into trouble. Realizing he's already gone through this - as he does every weekend they have off - he shuts off that thought process long enough to finish pouring his coffee and setting it down on the table while he goes out to retrieve the morning paper off his front porch.

Settling back down at the table, he opens the paper and peruses his favorite sections while savoring his coffee. Once he's done that, he's up to refill his coffee and his mind is back on why his gut is bothering him so. Tony hadn't mentioned any plans that sounded any alarms and neither had the others.

Not yet satisfied, Gibbs gives each of his team members a call; getting their voicemails. Glancing at the time, he realizes it's still too on a morning they don't have to go in to work. Its barely eight and he knows that in the case of McGee and DiNozzo, at least, that could very well mean they're still in bed. He doubts that Abby or Ziva are but he knows that any message left by him will be returned before too long.

He's barely closed his phone on the last call when it rings. With a twitch of worry he answers it quickly

"Yeah. Gibbs."

_"Gibbs. Somebody wishes for you to spend the day with her."_ Mike's daughter-in-law, Leyla announces quietly. _"Are you free today? I can not even get her to eat her breakfast because she wishes for you to eat with us."_

"For Amira? Anytime I'm not working. You know that. I'll be right over."

_"You are so good to us, Gibbs."_

"You're family. Why wouldn't I be?" He replies without hesitation as he heads to the door.

_"I will tell her. Maybe she will eat now."_ She laughs quietly.

"Tell her I said I won't take her to the park if she doesn't." He advises as he scoops up his keys and wallet off the side table by the front door.

_"Ooh. Now, that will work!" _

Opening his front door, he replies with a smile in his voice. "I'll be there in ten."

******NCIS******

Before Tony can even find his voice, one question screams through his mind. _How the hell did this happen? How the hell did four of us wind up kidnapped and chained to support columns as big as barns completely out of reach of each other, yet near enough to see just how bad we each look? _

"Anthony?" Ducky's shocked voice breaks through his muddled thoughts -from just six feet in front of him . It's obvious the good doctor is trying to process the truth of their predicament even as he attempts to ascertain the degree of possible injuries or problems they might be facing as well.

"Ducky! Are you hurt?" Tony's quick to ask as he carefully looks the elderly man over as much as he can from where he's at.

"Nothing a nice hot cup of Earl Grey Tea wouldn't fix, dear boy." The M.E.'s attempt to alleviate Tony's worry doesn't go unnoticed as the two of them look each other over. "However did we find ourselves here and bound in such a horrendous manner?"

"What's the last thing you remember?" Tony automatically falls to the first question often asked in cases like this - with other victims.

"Why, Mr. Palmer and I were rushing to assist that ...oh, dear. Mr. Palmer was right, wasn't he?" Ducky's eyes quickly look around. "Carelessly lured into a dreadful trap! Where is...?. Oh, dear! Jimmy!"

Turning his head to look in the direction the M.E.'s eyes have now locked, Tony's heart sinks.

******NCIS******

Shifting in the chair - what little of it Tim can do while bound this way, brings the two different brainwaves back together to a more painful comprehension about his predicament. Being six feet tall and confined to this way of sitting as well as having recently lost fifteen pounds with no more fat left on his body means every inch of the chain is pressing onto, not only tender flesh, but bone and sinew as well - causing him pain.

Every point of contact between the heavy chain and his skin seers with a burning throb that makes Tim's teeth clench. His body aches everywhere; even places he didn't know could feel pain. With his arms bound to his sides, his hands are uselessly dangling just below his upper thighs. His neck is incredibly painful and stiff, as well, where it's held his head at that uncomfortable angle for hours.

One more terrifying fact floods his mind: neither his degrees will be of any help to him now. It's not even clear if his experience earned on the job will be of any help to him now. Speaking of help; where is the rest of the team that had gone out to dinner with? Are they alright or are they in this same predicament? What the hell happened? _Focus McGee!_

_What's the first thing we ask captive victims? Oh, right. What's the last thing they remember? _Trying to think back on the last thing _he_ remembers, Tim recalls feeling very sick after drinking half of his water down at the restaurant. He remembers running to the men's room in hopes of making it there before he lost his lunch. Nothing else comes to mind since his head is still hurting from the knock it took.

_Wait. He'd been knocked out! He remembers now - and just before the lights went out, he saw...damn it, what was it he saw?_ _God, it's cold in here!_ As he begins to shiver from the cold, Tim thinks back to leaving work and what he was wearing then. Mentally, he curses as he recalls that he's wearing only a thin button-up work shirt tucked inside his jeans with the standard socks and work shoes on his feet. A cold chill runs up his spine more when he feels the goose bumps on his skin as the cold air permeates the room.

_Is this his destiny? Is he supposed to die from cold, chained to a chair and blindfolded for some reason he doesn't comprehend by someone he doesn't know and a reason he may never discover; if there even is one_?

******NCIS******

Ducky's mind hammers on the horrible picture he's woken up to; himself and three of the younger people he cherishes bound in place where they stand,- each strapped to a three foot round ceiling-to-floor steel pole in several places in such a way that no escape is possible; their arms stretched up over their heads with no slack, each tied securely at a slightly different angle than their other arm - both with nautical rope - not just at the wrists where it would leave their fingers free to move - but across the fingers as well. The rope - in each place is a separate piece and is strapped and twisted tightly around the beam and tied securely to the thick chain held hooks at the top of each beam. The poles are spaced exactly six feet away from each other, with three on each side of the room - exactly six feet away.

_What diabolical mind contrived this nightmare? For what purpose? And good heavens, why all of us?_

*******NCIS*******

Abby awakens to a day of excitement as she quickly gets up, showers and dresses. Leaving out on a mission, she's soon at the mall, with countless stores to choose from for her new wardrobe she has to have for this class. A day of shopping. What could be better?

A day of shopping with a friend? With a sigh, she pulls out her phone and tries to call first Ziva and then McGee. When both calls go immediately to voicemail, she resigns herself to the fact that they're sleeping in, well, at least Tim is; and she's slated to do this solo.

No matter, she has a class to dress for and she must look her best. With that goal in mind, she puts her best foot forward and enters the mall, soon, lost in a sea of people, wandering from store to store, and waiting for something to catch her eye.

******NCIS******

"Mr. Palmer!" Ducky entreats his protégée to wake up, to no avail.

Tony discovers from where he's positioned, directly to the left of the pole next to him, he can't completely see the face of the Medical Assistant's. Seeing the younger man still not actively answering the M.E.'s call, worries Tony so he joins in the efforts to rouse him. "Hey! Palmer!"

Across from the younger man, bound to the beam next to Ducky, Ziva begins to come awake as the voices reverberate through the large room. Silently, she exchanges concerned glances with both Tony and Ducky, but still refrains from speaking even then. Instead, she takes the time to painstakingly inspect the room, as carefully as she can from her position; searching not only for clues, but also a way out.

Now, Tony's attention turns from helping Ducky to looking Ziva over before silently joining her efforts to case the place. He knows Ducky will keep up the efforts to wake Jimmy and that it won't be long before the youngest man here is finally awake. But, for now, the agents are multi-tasking; stubbornly re-searching while silently communicating with each other that indeed, there is no way out. They don't want to alarm either of the non - agents being held this way but Ducky is keen to their efforts and agenda; addressing it before they realize it's coming.

"Did you locate a way out?"

"There_ is_ no way." Tony mutters.

"Yes. However, it is completely... No, Ducky." She sighs. "I did not."

"What are you talking about, Zee?" Tony asks worriedly. It's not like her to hold something like an escape route back.

Silently, she nods in the direction of the back wall where she has detected the faint outline of the door that's otherwise completely camouflaged.

Before Tony can comment, Jimmy's head moves groggily, and his eyes open. Obviously, their voices have reached through his sleep-laden mind.

"Huh? What? Tony why are you waking me up? Today's Saturday." Jimmy asks tiredly as his eyes focus on the first person he sees.

"Mr. Palmer. Are you alright?" Ducky's voice coming from six diagonal feet away from him startles him.

"Doctor Mallard? Why...what's going on? Wait, why can't I move my...anything? What's going ON?"

"Jimmy, you need to calm down, alright?" Tony pushes with authority. "Freaking out isn't going to help, here."

"Oh, God!" Jimmy moans in protest as it hits him, the state he's in. Trying to calm his already labored breathing, he happens a glance at the others - his heart nearly stopping at the realization that they're all bound the way he is. "What the hell is going on here, Tony?"

"Wish I knew, Palmer. Let's everyone calm down. Let's take a sit rep, alright? Any injuries? Palmer, how's the sugar level?"

"I feel fine, Tony. Which, come to think of it, is wrong."

"What do you mean, Mr. Palmer? What do you recall from the events leading up to this that would lead you to say such a thing?"

"I was feeling dizzy...when we were in the alley... right before I blacked out... because I hadn't eaten in hours. But now, I feel fine?" Jimmy lets his head fall back just enough to touch the beam he's bound to. Closing his eyes, he sighs in frustration. "Without my insulin, how is that possible?"

"I hesitate to suggest such an act of kindness would have overcome whomever is behind this, but perhaps that is what happened. Do you feel anything that would clue you into what is possibly a fresh injection site?"

Now Jimmy focuses on mentally taking stock of his physical state, cataloging what he can notice and it's not long before he realizes the M.E. is right. "Actually, I do. Why would they do that?" The young man looks across to Ziva and then over at Tony; expecting them to answer his question. What he doesn't expect is the glance they share with each other while holding their silence in. He can see they know the answer but what scares him is their obvious reluctance to share that answer with him. That...can't be good.

******NCIS******

Almost as an after-thought, it hits Tim; the realization that his feet are not bound! His calves aren't either! Futilely he attempts to use his feet to feel out his surroundings in the area around the chair. Apparently, he's in the middle of an empty room of some sort because there's nothing there. Nothing that is, except the chain where it's been run down through the bottom rung of the chair he's sitting in. He's not going anywhere.

That little effort has worn him out, leaving him feeling winded since he hasn't eaten in hours and he's getting more chilled as time passes. He's _very_ cold, _very _hungry and _very_ pissed. But most of all, he's _very_ scared. It's only a minute longer before his experienced gut grabs hold of his attention and reminds him of the biggest promise he can always count on. _You belong to Gibbs! The man never leaves a man behind. _

Allowing himself to put that on constant reply in his head, he feels himself calming down, little by little, despite the cold. The boss has never let him down yet. He knows he can count on him not doing it now. _Boss will find me_. Come to think of it, Tony and Ziva have never let him down when push came to shove, either. _The team will find me. Never leave a man behind._

That's his mantra as exhaustion takes him away, his body shivering in the cold.

******NCIS******

"Okay, complete honesty! Now!" Tony directs to the other three for the sake of keeping them focused. He owes it to them; to Gibbs, to do what he can to get them through this- alive. "I wanna know what they did to you and how you're feelin'. Anything hurt or feels broken, I need to know. Focus. Even though we can't move much, we can each do a sit rep."

"Tony, I am fine. Nothing is broken. I believe we were drugged. Perhaps dosed with something further to keep us unconscious longer. It was not their intent to harm us beyond that." Ziva reassures him without hesitation.

"I agree with Ziva." Jimmy replies. "That is, about not being hurt, I mean. Even my ankle's been wrapped. I remember twisting it when I fell in the alley. But it feels like it's wrapped now and nothing else hurts, except maybe the back of my head?"

"I believe Ziva is correct, Anthony. Outside of a bump on the back of my head, I, too have no injuries."

"Yeah. Same here." Tony offers quietly. "Guess that cinches it. Ziva's right. Whatever's behind them - whoever 'them' is - their grabbing us...hasn't begun yet."

"What do you think they want with us?" Jimmy falteringly asks as worry and fear begin to set in.

From across the way, Ziva's voice quietly takes up the silence the young man's question has brought down on them.

"I have a better question. Where...is McGee?"


	7. Chapter 6

_"Where is McGee?"_

Almost as if she'd activated them with her question, the lights go out the moment Ziva's question rings out though the air.

"Oh, God!" Jimmy frets in a voice that's too tremulous and uneven to hide his fear. Who can blame him? He's never had to deal with this kind of situation before like Tony and Ziva have. It's been years since that wacko murder had set his trigger happy cross-hairs on the poor Autopsy Gremlin. Since then, things have been so normal for the guy that this has to be seriously screwing with his mind.

Tony's quick to realize this and to offer support to him first because of it. "Easy, Gremlin. Just relax. Slow and steady. Breathe in, breathe out. Alright?"

"Yeah. Okay." Jimmy replies with a residual hesitation and shakiness. "Thanks, Tony, It's just really unsettling to be in such darkness while trussed up like this; not knowing what's coming next, you know?"

"Just. Stay. Calm. It's the only way to get through it." Tony takes his own deep breath and slowly lets it out before he turns his focus where it next needs to go. "Ducky, you alright?"

"Yes, Anthony. I am quite alright. Thank you." Ducky's even, measured tone lends a touch of downplaying to it, but no blatant dishonesty, since the man is well known for having no tolerance for such.

If he'd not been alright, he'd have found some way to express it without scaring the others or worrying them. Wouldn't he? Tony wonders, even while the older man continues to speak, as if determined to refocus their attention.

"You are correct; we must remain calm and continue to think clearly despite this inky darkness_. _Now, let us get back to Ziva's question, shall we? The last I saw of Timothy was when the poor lad was rushing to the lavoratory, sickened to his stomach. Strangely enough, the only thing on the table at the time, was his glass of water"

"Okay. But when he was done tossing his cookies he should have asked the waitress where you and Jimmy had gone to... where did you go?" Tony managed to refocus his mind enough to actively pursue the discussion and glean from it what he can. "What happened?"

"Sadly, I must admit, we were duped into rushing out to supposedly aide someone in need of medical attention. Mr. Palmer tried to warn me that perhaps it was a trap, but the hoodlum luring us, was quite insistent, once we'd begun following his lead." Ducky relays. "I truly am sorry; I did not listen to you, Mr. Palmer. I do hope you can forgive me some day."

"Consider it done, Doctor Mallard." Jimmy replies quietly. "There's no way I can blame you for this."

"Ziva?" Tony calls out. "Awfully quiet over there. You alright?"

"Yes, Tony. I am fine." Ziva answers without hesitation. There's no way she's going to admit that for once in her life, because Ducky and Jimmy have been taken alongside her and Tony who are trained federal agents who've been in spots like this before, she's not only worried but very frightened for them as well. The fact that they've been taken as a group like this, does not bode well for their future. With sheer determination, she keeps her voice calm and focuses on digging for more information in hopes of getting to the bottom of this. "Ducky. The waitress said you told her to let your friends know where you and Jimmy had gone. We thought that meant McGee was with you."

"I'm afraid not. In fact, I believe that had he been, he probably would have been able to think more clearly with his training than I did. As a medical professional, I do tend to rush to aide first and ask questions later." Ducky replies with remarkable calmness.

"Not if he was busy hurling, Ducky. You know how McGee gets when he's physically incapacitated like that. He gets all wimpy and whiney and we never hear the end of it." Tony replies with a touch of anger. "He should have at least checked on where you two had gone off too when he was done hiding out in the bathroom. He knew Ziva and I were on our way. There's no reason he shouldn't have been with you or at least called us!"

"Tony. It will do us no good to be angry at McGee now. We do not even know if he was, as you say, _done_ feeling ill. Perhaps he was still in the restroom when we arrived. Regardless, I am sure he will quickly alert Gibbs as to our disappearance. In fact that will probably be even more helpful to us because he was not present when we all ran into this 'trap'."

"Yeah, maybe." Tony's reluctant to pin too much hope on that possibility or let them do it either. "Still say, this wouldn't a happened if he'd...

"Tony, we must concentrate on our current predicament and think of any possible way out of this" Ziva insists firmly without raising her voice.

"You and I already checked, remember? There isn't one." The Senior Field Agent reminds her with abject disappointment in his tone.

"Alright. Then let us try to determine who is behind this and why." She requests with obvious intentions of keeping them focused on this as if it were a case they were working.

"Yeah. That's actually a pretty good idea. I mean taking you and I; I can see, but why Ducky and Jimmy?" Tony wonders out loud.

"I believe if we can understand that; we will know who is behind this." Ziva suggests.

"Yeah. Guess we should put our heads to use while we're waitin' on Gibbs to find us. God knows, Probie won't be of any help!"

"Tony!" Ziva sharply reins him in. "Focus!"

"Yes, my little ninja."

**_******NCIS*******_**

_"What do you think they want with us?"_

The familiar voice of Jimmy Palmer, filled with worry and fear, comes from seemingly out of nowhere - booming down from almost directly over his head. _A speaker imbedded in the ceiling_ Tim's brain registers this fact as the sound ricochets off the walls, coming back to him with full knife point sharpness . Before he can think on that again, he hears yet another achingly familiar voice speaking and is so relieved, he can barely focus on her words - feeling his breath catch in his throat when they eventually register on his battered and weary brain

_"I have a better question. Where...is McGee?"_

_"Oh, God!" _Jimmy's abject fear tears at Tim's heart, his eyes trying to close against the emotion beginning to rise up from deep within him. He finds himself nearly choking on the lump in his throat.

_"Easy, Gremlin. Just relax. Slow and steady. Breathe in, breathe out. Alright?" _Tony's voice fills Tim's soul with more of that wave, mentally crashing through with anguish as it hits him that what he's hearing is the answer to his question of what happened to them - in a worst possible way. But wait, what does that mean about Ducky?

_ "Yeah. Okay. Thanks, Tony._ _It's just really unsettling to be in such darkness while trussed up like this; not knowing what's coming next, you know?" _

The hesitation and shakiness in the younger man's voice hits Tim in the heart just as much as the words he's speaking. He knows Jimmy's usually safer from this kind of situation than Tim has been. _Wait, did he just say trussed up...in the dark? Damn it to hell, what's going on?_

_"Just. Stay. Calm. It's the only way to get through it" _Tony's calming voice of authority soothes Tim's inner fear as it usually does, but this time, only slightly.

_"Ducky, you alright?"_

Now Tim's eyes fill with tears of anguish. _Oh, God! Ducky too? The others who were out to dinner with him, had somehow been taken too!_

Suddenly his angst turns to anger. _Who the hell are these monsters that would take an elderly man hostage? And what about Jimmy? He's not even an agent so how'd he wind up on anybody's radar enough to get taken?_

Just as quickly, his thoughts turn to horror. _Oh, crap! Are all of them in the same boat he's in? Obviously, they're at least without blindfolds. But what other shape are they in? And why is he where they can't see him?_

"Guys! Hey, guys! I'm here, too!" He yells out desperately, needing them to hear him, even if they can't see him. He's not sure why they can't see him, but damn it, they are going to hear him and know that he...

_"Yes, Anthony. I am quite alright. Thank you. You are correct; we must remain calm and continue to think clearly despite this inky darkness. Now, let us get back to Ziva's question, shall we? The last I saw of Timothy was when the poor lad was rushing to the lavoratory, sickened to his stomach. Strangely enough, the only thing on the table at the time...was his glass of water."_

_"Okay. But when he was done tossing his cookies he should have asked the waitress where you and Jimmy had gone to... where did you go?" _Tony's insistent tone comes through loud and clear, a whiplash across Tim's heart_ "What happened?"_

_"Sadly, I must admit, we were duped into rushing out to supposedly aide someone in need of medical attention. Mr. Palmer tried to warn me that perhaps it was a trap, but the hoodlum luring us, was quite insistent, once we'd begun following his lead." Ducky relays. "I truly am sorry; I did not listen to you, Mr. Palmer. I do hope you can forgive me some day."_

_"Consider it done, Doctor Mallard. There's no way I can blame you for this." _Jimmy's typical quiet tone has returned, albeit still shaky and it keeps the angst building from where Tim's sitting; at his utter lack of ability to do a damned thing to help or even get help.

_ "Ziva? Awfully quiet over there. You alright?"_

_"Yes, Tony. I am fine." "Ducky, the waitress said you told her to let your friends know where you and Jimmy had gone. We thought that meant McGee was with you." _

Ziva's calmly asked question twists the knife in Tim's gut, filling his insides with tendrils of everything from fear and sorrow to fury and outrage the helplessness of it all.

Even as the conversation he's being forced to listen to continues on, his own impotence in the situation burns deep.

_"I'm afraid not. In fact, I believe that had he been, he probably would have been able to think more clearly with his training than I did. As a medical professional, I do tend to rush to aide first and ask questions later."_ Ducky's tone is remarkably calm.

_"Not if he was busy hurling, Ducky. You know how McGee gets when he's physically incapacitated like that. He gets all wimpy and whiney and we never hear the end of it. He should have at least checked on where you two had gone off too when he was done hiding out in the bathroom. He knew Ziva and I were on our way. There's no reason he shouldn't have been with you or at least called us!"_

"Oh, Tony! You know me better than that. I would have if I'd been able to." Tim can't stop the responsive anger that slips out as he hears Ziva's response to that.

_"Tony. It will do us no goo to be angry at McGee now. We do not even know if he was, as you say, done feeling ill. Perhaps he was still in the restroom when we arrived. I am sure he will quickly alert Gibbs as to our disappearance. In fact that will probably be even more helpful to us."_

_"Yeah, maybe." _Tony's reluctance to pin too much hope on that possibility or let them do it is obvious in his tone.

_ "We must concentrate on our current predicament and think of any possible way out of this"_

Ziva's voice of reason is a balm on Tim's invisible wounds that by now are steadily growing deeper, hampered by his sensitive soul that would never deliberately hurt anyone this way or leave them to such a predicament without doing everything in his power to help and get help.

_"You and I already checked, remember? There isn't one."_

_"Alright. Then let us try to determine who is behind this and why."_

_"Yeah. That's actually a pretty good idea. I mean taking you and I; I can see, but why Ducky and Jimmy?" _

_"I believe if we can understand that; we will know who is behind this." _

_"Yeah. Guess we should put our heads to use while we're waitin' on Gibbs to find us. God knows, Probie won't be of any help!"_

"Thanks, Tony." Tim replies bitterly as he swallows hard around the swelling lump in his throat. It's hard to stay angry at their reactions when picturing what they must be going through right now. Obviously, they're bound, as he is, and unable to get free. They've already ascertained that there's no way out for them. They can see each other and talk to each other without having to raise their voices, so they're close together,

Tim's having difficulty trying to fathom the reason behind such an atrocity befalling his extended family like this. _What the hell is going on? Why has he been segregated so that they think he's out there free and clear and useless to them?_

Again, his thoughts shift, this time to fervent prayer. _Dear God, please let them all be saved! Let Gibbs find them!  
_

_ *******NCIS********_

Sliding the control lever all the way up on the taped conversation, Charcoal brings it to a halt, a mile-wide grin on his face. From his vantage point at the bank of video monitors, giving his visual on all of his captured targets, he's having twice as much fun as he'd thought this would be. Carefully orchestrating which pieces of the conversation going on among the group, will be spoon fed to the individual, while watching on live zoomed in video feed, the individual's response to said feeding is entertaining to say the least. And _this_ is just the first of several planned for them all. _This _is his revenge on them. The other two will get theirs later, once they've joined the party. It's a moment he's looking forward to; one he's been looking forward to for a year now.

Blinking, he draws his mind back to the present. He's been waiting for the initial reactions to the first change in their situation to peter out before taking the next step in his plan. Now, the time has come for Step 3 - for the individual's plan. Funny, juggling two plans is easier and more enjoyable than he'd anticipated. Aw, the sweet smell of a fun victory! Moving another lever, he picks up the hand held microphone and begins his planned spiel - his eyes locked on his captive audience of one - hungry for the visual reaction he knows is coming, as he opens his mouth to speak.

*******NCIS******

"Good morning, **Special** Agent McGee! I hope you're awake by now. Just wanted to let you know that all you need to do is sit back and relax, it's gonna be a long lonely vacation for you while the others on your team - the ones who were actually _invited_ to the party - enjoy themselves."

Startled at this new and strange voice booming out overhead, Tim's head moves as if trying to get away from the volume, until he realizes with a dose of anger that his current predicament is forcing him to just listen - no matter how much it hurts his ears. The words themselves begin to seep into his brain, turning his senses on high.

"Oh, I know. It didn't sound like they were havin' fun. Did it? Well, I promise, that will change, real soon. Oh, and don't worry - they'll continue to think about you too. I'll make sure of that."

_Dirt bag's got a rotten sense of humor if he thinks this is funny. What the hell does he really want?_ Tim's mind demands to know even as he holds his silence, forcing himself to do, exactly what the dirt bag wants - silently listen to what's being said.

"But for now, they'll be fine. I promise! Oh, you're not invited to most of the fun, but you _will_ be allowed in on some of it - - we'll be back for you later - much later. "

_Wait, so, he's just leaving me here like this? For how long?_

"And if you're lucky- **and** you _behave _\- I'll let you play the final game of the party with us."

_What the hell's gonna happen to them? Wait, let me ...with ...us? Obviously, this bastard's looking for a reaction. DON'T give him one!_

Forcing himself to breathe regularly, he finds the calm he needs to remain completely still - refusing to react. But, try as he might, he can't stop his mind from continuing to process what its' hearing and thinking about it.

_Game? Party? Oh, God. He's gonna kill us all! _Tim's experiences in the field and with reporting on other cases, tells him his gut reaction is right on and it quickens his breathing into a harshness that reverberates through the room, almost as loudly as the speaker that's still spewing forth its' taunting message.

"Remember! Just sit...and relax...until I come back for you. Easy enough for an underappreciated, overworked geek to do, right? I know you needed this vacation. It's been a really tough year for you. And just think, maybe by the time this is all over, they'll have come to appreciate you once and for all! Well, miracles **do** happen, don't they?"

_I don't care what they think of me! Just let them go! _His mind is screaming and his lips twitch; the urge to scream out his thoughts pulling at him so heavily. Stubbornly, he bites his tongue, refusing to give this bastard that much satisfaction. For all Tim knows, the guy's watching from a window into the room or something.

"Oh, but if we worry about that, then we won't be able to play that final game I have planned for them - and possibly you, too. _Well_, I'll decide that later. Enjoy your peace and quiet, Agent McGee! You've earned it!"

The slight squawk as the speaker goes silent jolts Tim's reflexes, causing him to twitch, sending a fresh round of agony through his nearly numb arms as the chain bites into him yet again. As he feels it, anger curls insidiously inside Tim's gut, his breath heavy and harsh in the now otherwise silent room; the words of his captor burning into his brain, resting there, coated with bitterness and impotence.

As the anger builds into an overpowering wave; at his friends' predicament; at his own; at all of their inability to fix it or get help; himself, unable to move or even close his eyes, the only thing left for him to do - is scream in silence, the pain of it all echoing in his head.

*******NCIS*******

_Sunday_ -_ Sept 18, 2011_

Morning finds Gibbs waking up on his couch with a stiff back and a frown. It's been a very long time since he's crashed here. _What the hell happened that had him too tired to make it up to his bedroom? _Thinking back as he shuffles to the kitchen and finds his coffee maker not his favorite piece of equipment this morning since it's sitting cold and unprepared to meet his needs, he recalls getting in late last night after having reading a bed-time story to his God-daughter.

Now, he remembers! Rinsing his coffee carafe and refilling it with fresh water, he recalls being just relaxed enough to sit on the couch and pick up the book he's been trying to get through here lately. As he finishes setting up his coffee to brew, he can't help but wonder why he failed to do this last night when he got in since he hadn't been that tired.

Again, his memory serves him well as it reminds him that his thoughts had once again turned to his team, albeit briefly, as he'd discovered that with the peace and quiet in which to hear himself think; what he'd heard was that all too familiar warning bell that something wasn't right. He'd tried both Tony's and Ziva's cell phones again and still only came up with their voicemails.

It occurs to him that maybe; just maybe things between Tony and Ziva have heated to a boiling point where Rule #12 becomes the soup of the day and given that situation's explosive possibility, it would make sense that they wouldn't be answering their phones. _That's a crock and you know it! Neither of them is ever unreachable for this long!_

With a heavy sigh, he fills his coffee mug, quickly drinks it down and refills it before heading up to the shower. He'll look into this further after he's gotten ready to face the day. He'll start with DiNozzo's place since it's closer. Hopefully, all he'll find is his two agents getting it on together, their cell phones off on purpose. But, first thing he'll do, is call Abby. She'll know.

*****NCIS*****

Abby's Sunday morning is nothing unusual. After going to Mass, she dons her Habitat for Humanity get-up and is out the door - fully prepared to immerse herself into the challenge and enjoyment she gets from helping out. It's gonna be a great day with no sign of rain in sight, meaning they'll be able to get a lot done while they work until after dark tonight. This is her kind of weekend.

Half-way to her destination, she hits a red light and notices that she's missed a call on her phone. Quickly, she returns it.

"Hey, Gibbs! You're up early. Of course, you are, you're always up early. But, what's up? Did we get a case?"

_"Slow down, Abbs. No case. Just wonderin' if you've heard from any of the team."_

"No. But, then I wasn't expecting to. I know they're busy unwinding and I'm on my way to my Habitat Sunday. Why? Is something wrong? Were they supposed to call?"

_"No."_

"But, you think there's somethin' wrong." She surmises. He wouldn't be calling otherwise. She smiles at the sweetness of this unexpected view of the man.

_"Not exactly."_

"Gibbs, I'm guessing you're so used to one of them bugging you every day that them _not _doing it is strange. I don't know what any of their plans were. I know that's strange but I think it's because for once, none of them had plans to do anything together? I know they were all really bushed so they're probably all doing whatever it is they do that they don't ever admit they do - to relax." Abby surmises with complete calmness and a chipper tone that's almost infectious.

_"Heh. Maybe."_

"Relax, boss man! Enjoy the weekend! Isn't that what you always tell us? Maybe they're finally listening to you."

_"Maybe. Go on, enjoy your work."_

"I will. See you tomorrow, Gibbs. Oh, wait, no I won't! I'll be teaching! All week! Wow, we won't see each other for a week, Gibbs!"

_"We'll be fine, Abbs. So will you."_

"Don't be _too_ fine without me!"

_"Heh. Don't worry, you'll be missed. You know we need you."_

"Aw, you always know just what to say, Gibbs!"

_"Bye, Abbs."_

Snapping her phone shut against the empty air of a now deadened connection, she drops it into the passenger seat and continues on her way. With a huff of laughter, she fondly puts this memory of Gibbs worrying about his kids even off the job, away for later down the road when he tries to act like he doesn't care. It'll be a memory she's sure he'll treasure. _Yeah. Right. Not!_

She's so excited about the work ahead that as she arrives at the house she's helping with, that she parks crooked and scurries around to the trunk of her car for her gear, the conversation with Gibbs is shelved for now. She's not worried about her three musketeers because she knows they're just relaxing on their rare weekend off. Slapping her hard had down on her head; she heads inside, her mind completely focused on her game plan for the day.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N:** _My deepest apologies for the absurdly long delay in updating. Broken computers/lack of internet/sick grandbabies and kids &amp; missing muses, I'm afraid_

**Major Episode Tag in this chapter: **_If I told you – it would give the 'whodunit' away – several clues for which – were in Chapter 1__  
Don't worry – this chapter rips it open – and bear with us – we get back to the team too._

**A/N: **_A touch of imagination applied with personal histories not directly involving the team in this chapter._

* * *

_Sunday – Sept 18, 2011 – 0900_

Ricardo Reyes. Built like a perfectly running, small, sturdy truck with an extra muffler; compact, yet muscular, quiet as a mouse; listening and learning much more than he ever speaks; and loyal to the end. His reputation among his peers and even in the surrounding communities is respected and unquestionable as honest and upstanding, loyal and dependable, kind; gentle even, if the situation calls for it. The only son of a family that has long been loyal to the right people, working themselves to the bone for them, farming or cooking and cleaning, running errands or simply being a messenger, proving that loyalty going back four generations, between the two. No one in his family has ever once given anyone reason to doubt they'd earned their place among those most feared and respected in the unforgiving place in which his ancestors had paved the way and settled down.

Growing up among comings and goings of those his family worked for, the people they trusted to live among them held to the highest scrutiny, he'd found it easy to fall in love with her; the unobtainable – the one he knew he could never have. Her friendship, one they'd begun in the sandbox, had only strengthened through the years of a childhood that seemed almost carefree, if not filled with responsibility mixed with an instilled sense of small community closeness where everyone knew everyone and sincerely did'_ help raise the child'_.

As he grew older, he soon learned to be practical and already being intelligent; it shaped him enough that he knew not to fight the way things were between her family and his. She was out of his league and always had been, with her family's royalty among the community. Still, she remained a permanent fixture in that special place in his heart. That was one thing that; like her status of being out of his league; would never change.

Even as a teenager, she was something to behold. With her beautiful mane of golden brown hair – perfect lips just pink enough they always called to be kissed. Her gracefully long neck always bare, as if nothing was fit to adorn it. That one adorable large freckle on her chest about an inch below her collar bone, she was the epitome of beauty. He liked that she wasn't pretentious; even down to keeping her fingernails a normal length – nothing over the edge of the finger. A small detail, but one that mattered to him as he watched flaunty females try to entice less strictly bound hot-blooded young men by trailing their long fingernails down sensitive places while batting their eyes at them.

Ricardo never looked twice at any of those girls; or that behavior. He wasn't interested. The only thing on his mind, even as a maturing teenager, was the one girl who still held his heart. Working hard for her family, helping his father, from sun up until sundown, did nothing to burn that away. It wasn't long before he fine-tuned his ability to get the job done and shave spare time off for himself. It earned him respect from his parents and a look of approval from the member of her family who mattered most - her father Pedro Hernandez; albeit a fleeting one and only on occasion.

But no one had ever looked twice at their friendship since from the beginning he'd been just a gawky adolescent boy and she, the community princess with no chance of being interested in each other as they saw it, so no one noticed when it became more; behind the scenes, when no one was looking; a stolen kiss there, an extra close hug that lasted seconds longer than it should have; the extra tenderness in her smile when she would look his way. The promise of 'next time' in her eyes every time she would look at him. Being the same age as each other had given them plenty to have in common and it was that common ground that kept them always having lots to talk about and even agree on; helping them grow even closer.

With his feet barely touching the ground, so happy he seemed to be floating on air while still young enough to dream big, it hadn't taken long before his vision began to cloud with his illusions of grandeur his emotions were leading him on. It was a trip bound to end hard but an experience he'd needed to learn and one he'd never forgotten. Despite Fate's well known plans for them that differed greatly from this budding relationship, he'd hung on tight because she'd managed to capture his heart.

With his heart in her hands, she'd quietly reminded him of her impending marriage – one he'd known since the age of ten, would happen He'd always known the arrangement was just that; an 'in name only' arrangement – to further solidify her family's business. The day she gently broke his heart – even as she filled it with that promise, has remained with him always:

_"Ricardo, you know I treasure you. I always will. And I know that I can always depend on you to protect me. I love you for that and for the service you've given my father and Armando. Please do not hate me. I must marry him. We both know this. But, never forget, you will always have a place in my heart. Do not worry, if anything ever happens to him…"_

What she'd left unsaid but clearly understood between them had given him such hope, he'd thrown caution to the wind and let things continue to build between them on a simmering level, demanding from himself that he give her even more reasons to remember that promise always. In fact, the kisses grew more potent, even as the time drew ever nearer of her impending nuptials.

Every encounter with her from then on had left him feeling as though for her, it had been as if she'd finally found her mate, destined as she was not to ever be allowed to have him, since her arranged betrothal. Though they'd never done more than kiss; the passion long held at bay; still simmered dangerously. Caution soon became the word of the day, as they desperately groped for ways to subdue what they felt for each other; the unwillingness to break away cold turkey driving them to tone it down in other ways; limiting their time together without cutting it off completely, no longer touching each other and trying to change the way they looked at each other.

Ultimately, in the end, one glare from her father had ended it all even before her marriage to Armando. Pedro Garcia been a well-known, though barely liked – tough son of a gun that no one messed with; which had been one motivation for keeping their deepening relationship hidden, Once he became suspicious of something, he was like a dog with a bone and until thoroughly convinced he was wrong or just as equally distracted by matters of importance to him, he could be counted on to oversee the situation until it changed to suite him. Of course her ever watchful yet still learning younger half-brother Alejandro bore watching out for as well, but he was easier to escape from since he had his own responsibilities in the world their father lived in. They'd always maintaining an air of deep friendship and nothing more in the eyes of everyone around them. He'd convinced himself they'd caught no one's attention – until that glare burned into his back as he walked home that early evening after seeing her home. He'd turned to see what trouble was brewing, only to be met with the warning that was too blatant to miss.

At the young age of 18, she'd faced her first great loss when her father, not even back from his business trip to the states a week, was murdered by a sniper, the bullet left behind as a message. Watching Armando help her as they continued to plan for the wedding that had to happen, had been frustrating yet he'd hurt enough for her not to take any part of it personally. Besides, there had been countless times she'd sought his help through some of her lingering grief when Armando had become immersed n the business. This had strengthened that bond between them even more – giving the remaining members of the cartel even less reason to think anything of their time spent together. She'd been so devastated and her brother even more so, that Ricardo's presence in Armando's absence had been sought without question. His continued presence had never been given a second thought. He was her protector, her friend and her confidant.

Watching her turn her attention to the business, working beside Armando, learning all she hadn't completely learned from her father, had been hard, yet mesmerizing. She became an incredible businesswoman who took crap from no-one, yet came on so calmly and rationally, it bemused them all. Of course, she seldom dealt with anything or anyone outside the family estate because that was Armando's place.

But keeping law and order within the confines of the close-knit community became her forte and Ricardo enjoyed watching her rule the roost. She made friends, not enemies and the community became stronger, impenetrable and well enough off that no one struggled with such things as food to eat or clothes for their children.

That is, until the next huge loss in her life. Her husband's death, not five years later had not been easy to get through for either of them. Thankfully, it had been purely an accident and not one that had escalated any trouble for her family's business. Becoming one of her right hands as she assumed control of her family's business had helped keep things calm and settled. In fact, her formerly over-protective brother, long used to letting others look out for her, had confided in him that he felt better going off to the political side of managing the family business with Ricardo there to protect and help his sister as she grieved for both of the men now missing from her life.

Slowly but surely, the still smitten Ricardo began to lay himself at her heart's door once again, as he'd done in the days before her marriage, with her reciprocating instead of turning him away. Her formerly over-protective brother now steeped in grief and bitterness, began to stay away for days at a time; losing himself in ways outside the family business that would indirectly aide it through the world of government power at the same time.

Ricardo knew she appreciated him and his affections, privately shown as they were. Despite still publically grieving, she let him know their future had finally begun to look bright. Finally, he could look forward to having her forever in his future as his wife. Sure he'd have to wait a year while she publically grieved, but he was willing to wait. Even when she asked him to wait just one more year after that, for purely selfish reasons, he'd agreed.

She wanted to make sure there was no doubt or suspicion cast on their marriage when they took their vows. For that he could only love her more. While they waited out their time, he continued to be one of her right hand men, silently supporting every move she made in her family's business; always there to be her protector. It was a peaceful and productive time for their community and life was great.

Until that is – that damn Colonel Bell came along and ripped open old wounds and new cans of worms about her father's murder. Citing facts and discovered cover-ups, he'd gotten her and her brother all riled up. Their once peaceful way of life had overnight become a tension filled war waiting to happen. Where sympathy and second chances had once ruled within the community, now no crime went unpunished and surrounding communities were soon grumbling with complaints.

When these complaints escalated until old rivalries and grudges were unearthed and reignited – bringing with them turf wars, bodies began piling up; including innocent victims. Ricardo hated it; hoped like hell she'd regain her sense of right and wrong but remained patient and silent regardless. It wasn't long before even the government itself spoke out – issuing warnings to its citizens and foreign visitors alike to stay away from her community. Through it all he stood by her, protecting her everywhere she went, their planned future now dormant in the midst of the strife and need for vengeance.

Until, that is, she went to the States without him, promising to make good on their plans to marry when she returned. He can still hear her -pleading for him to stay behind and watch the home-front for her, Ricardo had felt his heart rip to shreds as she'd boarded that plane without him. Something in his gut had told him it wasn't a good idea; yelled at him to talk her out of it. But, she'd been nonchalant and smiling as she promised to be home when her vengeance had been quenched once and for all.

_"**Then**, my love, we will marry. I promise you, Ricardo, your patience will be well rewarded."_

Ricardo had feared that it would be the last time he'd ever see her. And he'd been right.

Because THESE bastards killed her! And they used her brother to do it! TOOK HER AWAY FROM HIM – FOREVER!…His love! His life!

THIS bastard right here in front of him now had challenged her to take him in exchange for some stupid group of simpletons – like HIS life was so damned valuable! HE set her up in the crosshairs of the rest of this bunch. It was because of HIM that she'd been ripped from his life!

THIS –this room – that chain – the darkness- the cold – the complete isolation - all of it is the LEAST the scum deserves! _I should rip the animal that he is apart limb from limb!_

_Breathe, Ricardo. He's not the one who killed her father and he's not the one that demanded that those University students drive onto her land. Give each devil its' due. That is the only true way to avenge her death._

In a rare moment of indulgence, he exhales deeply and opens himself to the wave of pure fury he's long held back; letting it wash through him now; rekindling the bottled hatred and anger he's held in check since her death while he'd expended all his energies planning and learning. As Ricardo stares at the screen showing the isolated one, he wonders if the idiot's figured it out yet. _Had he caught any of the sarcasm hurled at him earlier?_ Never has Ricardo appreciated his intense training in English as a second language as when he'd begun this monumental yet oh so satisfying task of repaying these bastards for their own deeds.

Allowing his eyes to travel to the next screen over, his anger still burns white hot. Together, _this_ group before him that now stood humbled like never before; had taken her from him! They'd hunted her like a wild animal – cornering her and setting her up in a trap – with her own brother as the final blow! Granted two of the key animals responsible are still at large; but their arrival has been carefully planned and will fall into place very soon; so soon, in fact, he can almost taste the sweet taste of complete victory and vengeance! It's for this reason, they're already included in his mental whip lashing of them for their crimes.

_Had they really never even thought twice about what they'd done; about taking her life like that?_ A year ago almost to the day – they'd set themselves on this path – by ripping his world apart. The leader of them all – had done so over 20 years ago! It has been a long twenty plus years and he'd so been looking forward to being able to finally put it all to rest. He'd just never imagined he'd be doing it without her.

But they'd screwed that up not only for him and the love of his life but for themselves as well. She'd valued their life so long as it was useful to her – and now? Well, now he's made damned sure they will remember her until their last breath! _I'll be taking that from them too! From every one of them!_

He wonders how many of them even note the date any longer; even remembers what they did He doubts it has crossed any of their minds. They are nothing more than weapon and badge carrying animals. They have no heart with which to think back on any such regret or sadness. With an angry twist of his wrist, he abruptly changes the temperature in both rooms as he opens the communication coming from both rooms – and waits for the heady sound of suffering to commence, settling back in his comfortable reclining chair eyes closing in relaxation.

**_*****NCIS*****_**

When the bone chilling cold that had long ago filled the room and seeped down below his thin barrier of clothing, begins to ease into wamth, bit by bit, Tim's mind struggles to comprehend what's happening beyond the listless resting that can't even qualify as genuine sleep anymore. He's been too cold and too wracked with physical pain throughout every inch of his body that hours ago seemed to practically become molded to the unyielding restraints of the chain. Even his neck hurts now and the only place for it to rest is down on his chest since there's no beam or wall behind him on which to rest it.

_What the he…why would he….oh. Probably doesn't want me dead just yet. Wait…if he's doing this to me….doing to the others?_

Despite his own suffering, Tim can't help but mentally mourn whatever it is his friends and teammates are going through at this madman's hands. He is thankful that Gibbs and Abby are safe and he earnestly prays that they stay that way. He even finds a sliver of rational thought enough to evoke a moment of trust in Leon Vance that somehow, some way the man will back Gibbs completely and agree to whatever it takes to help rescue them all.

As his body warms up to the rapidly rising temperature, his mind seems to awaken more fully as well and for a brief few moments of lucidity accompanied by enough energy to actually even form a coherent thought, he finds himself hoping that things don't get worse for any of them, despite not knowing exactly what this bastard has planned for any of them or why. Tim tries to search his memory for any spark of rhyme or reason for this to have happened to them. Somewhere just beyond the edge of his mental grasp, the date seems to matter because a small part of his recollection says that it did before this happened. But the facts of the matter slip away before he can catch a big enough grasp of them to hold on.

With his hunger long since being a problem, his stomach hasn't stopped hurting in so long it's almost completely on the outskirts of his focus on his physical condition now. What Tim does soon focus on is how fast it's getting too hot in here – almost as if he's been cruelly taken from the freezer and put directly into the oven. He mentally curses the stupid blindfold that now feels even heavier around his head; nearly suffocatingly so. It's not long before the heat is oppressive enough that's his breathing becomes ragged and fast and trails of sweat begin running down his face from up under the blindfold.

Almost before he can stop himself, his hands move almost reflexively as if to actually reach up to wipe the sweat off his face in the steadily climbing heat. Of course, still bound to his sides as they are his hands are in fact useless. That slight movement of them has only served to reignite the pain he's felt there compliments of the chain.

_Sadistic Bastard!_

**_*****NCIS*****_**

__"Tony?" Jimmy's unexpected voice in the darkness is obviously weakened even after what is presumably a night of sleep.

"Gremlin. You okay?" The relief at hearing the younger man's voice is evident in Tony's reponse.

"Tired. Shaky. Cold. You?" Jimmy's quiet, one syllable answers are not typical of him and tell the truth of how stressed he is much more than his the actual words do.

"The same minus the shaky part. Wait. Shaky. Just waking up and already feeling like that…that's your diabetes talking right? That means you need to eat." The older man states with an authority that's not necessary but comes naturally to him in this situation.

"Yes, Anthony, That's exactly right. He does need to eat and soon." Ducky's quiet voice enters the conversation without rising any higher than theirs had been.

"Ducky! You alright?" Tony is quick to ask. "You've been way too quiet. It's not like you. Can't tell anything for myself til this bastard turns the lights back on."

"Be careful what you wish for, Tony." Ziva's calm warning speaks of the lesson she has taken the experience of speaking about it only to have the lights turned off, to be. "Remember, they are much too bright."

Sure enough, right on cue, the darkness evaporates as the burning brightness of the overhead lights assault their vision again. Just like before the extra high wattage bulbs are extremely harsh on the eyes, causing them all to cry out as they wince painfully and slam their eyes closed tightly against the assault; their heads turning into their chests as much as their limited mobility allows, in an effort to escape it.

"Damn it!" Tony curses loudly. "What the hell kind of game are these bastards playing?"

"Torture at its most basic level, Anthony." Ducky deliberately keeps his tone calm as he speaks to the problem. "Keep your eyes closed, young ones. Note the temperature change that has begun to fill the room as well. Conserve your energy. "

"Hell, Ducky, we just slept all damn night! Now we're gonna have to play possum to survive these guys? It's insane!"

"It is the only way, Tony." Ziva seconds Ducky's advice.

"Not sure we should be letting him win like this either, Tony." Jimmy quietly offers once the others get quiet.

"Meaning what exactly?" Tony's resigned tone speaks loudly of his reigning his emotions back in.

With his eyes shut tight, Jimmy risks raising his head so his voice will be heard better. "Don't most kidnappers get a thrill out of their captives' response to whatever they throw at them?" Jimmy inquires. "I seem to recall picking that much up from you guys over the years."

Raising his own head, his eyes still shut, Tony replies tiredly. "Yeah. You're right. Guess that's the name of the game now."

"I agree." Ziva offers. "They are trying to weaken us this way. That is why there has been no food or water as well. However, if there is nothing more to their game than this change in lighting and temperature – it is manageable with caution."

"It would be except for Jimmy's blood sugar levels." Tony reminds her "Can't exactly ignore that."

"No. We cannot. But there is nothing that we can do about it other than what we have already done." She reminds them without raising her voice. If they didn't know her better, they would think she's talking as if it were any other day in the squad room.

"Done?" Jimmy asks. "Oh, right. Because whoever this is has to be listening. The timing with the lights is too perfect with when we mention them for whoever it is not to be."

"And now we have reminded them that you are in need of nutrition much more than the rest of us." Ducky chimes in, deliberately measuring his tone and volume with each word. "They would not have included you in the group of us that they have taken if they were not prepared to keep you well enough to do their bidding, whatever that may be. Having said that, Jimmy I suggest you rest and wait for our captors to resolve the problem. In fact, all of you, rest!"

"Fairly certain that's not gonna happen, Dr. Mallard; him doing anything nice, I mean." Jimmy remarks miserably." Chained up pretty good here. At least my ankle's not bothering me too much; only hurts when I try to move it. Easy enough not to do, right?"

An endless uncomfortable silence settles in among them and fills the air between them as all four of them do what's best for them and try to relax and rest, their eyes closed tight against the bright lights, the cold air soon becoming downright chilled, goose bumps forming on their arms as they strain not to give in to the urge to let their teeth chatter with the cold. In his weakened state, made worse from dropping blood sugar, it's not long before Jimmy loses the fight and the room echoes with the sound of his teeth clanking together.

"Jimmy, your teeth are beginning to chatter." Ziva remarks with concern.

"Yeah, I already get cold easy. Them playing with the thermostat isn't exactly helping. Wish I could open my eyes. They're burning. But this light's too….

Before the words are completely out of his mouth, darkness once again drapes them in more secrecy than any of them want. "Damn it." Jimmy mutters.

"Whoa, did the Gremlin just curse?" Tony remarks in shock, not even trying to be funny. He's concentrating on opening his eyes again, confident that the darkness won't be inky thick just yet. He's angry and disappointed when he finds that he's wrong and that the room is once again too dark to see anything "Don't sweat it Jimmy. The dark is good right now. Okay, everyone, just relax. Remember, no more excess energy. Soak up the chance to open your eyes, slow...ly."

Again, time seems endless and the silence grows as oppressive as the darkness. Each of them fight to conserve their energy against the urge to talk and chase away the darkening spirit of despair threatening to overtake them. With all of them still battling the simmering discomfort with their eyes, no one feels the need to speak. Before they realize it, sleep finds them all again, randomly yet completely.

*******NCIS*******

Mentally giving himself a severe lecture, Ricardo triple checks the monitors to be beyond certain that they're all sleeping now. Once he's done that, he stealthily walks into the large room and does what he has to in order to remedy the situation he's nearly lost control of. If he hadn't been eaves dropping…if he'd gone home for the night 30 minutes ago as he'd planned to do, leaving them here alone to rant, rave and stew in the helplessness of their situation… No! It doesn't matter. It can be fixed. Just do it

He'd failed to consider this problem when giving the orders for how he wanted the room set up – how he wanted them set up. And now, an adjustment has to be made and made quickly. Temporary yet necessary. When it all comes down to the end, things can go back to the way he wants them, but until that time, this adjustment will have to stay in place. There is another way to solve this problem, but the thought of changing things up in such a big way like this is actually thrilling, or rather the anticipation of their reaction to the change is.

Maybe it will help shake the others enough that they will stop spilling useless prattle and start actually thinking about why they've been here for 28 hours and so far he's greatly disappointed at the lack of worthwhile conversation they've provided him with. He can hope anyway that they will do better soon. It's part of what he's looking forward to. Expelling a quiet sigh, he brandishes his weapon in his right hand as he steps up to the Diabetic captive he must now accommodate. Pushing the barrel of his weapon into the younger man's throat, he leans heavily in his personal space; growling but with enough menace, there's no mistaking he's not to be argued with. "Don't make a sound and don't move."

He feels the young man's body jerk as he's startled awake in the dark. It's nearly nine at night so he's not surprised the kid's still half-asleep. He can't help but chuckle at the knowledge that he's managed to skewer their body's internal clocks. He's grateful at the moment, for the kid's lingering exhaustion because it makes fixing this problem easier. Without hesitation he pushes the weapon even further into the soft tissue and he settles a dark, thick covering over his head, ensuring the kid won't be able to see anything at any time. "Not one sound."

Feeling the motion of a nod, he deftly unlocks the chain and takes up the slackened section. Slowly as if trying to minimize the noise, he holds the excess chain with one arm as he moves his weapon to the young man's shoulder and digs it in enough to make his point. "Walk."

He's not in any hurry. They'll be asleep for hours yet, at least in this room. Well, maybe. It doesn't really matter. He'll be having fun watching the other room. With a smile, he recalls having just switched the thermostat in there again. He can't wait to see the results of that little game. Pulling this right under the noses of the group of them in the bigger room is just as fun and exhilarating. Anticipation of their reaction is almost making him giddy even as he roughly prods his captive slightly ahead of him, leaving behind just three of the original four.

*******NCIS*******

By the end of the day for Abby's Habitat for Humanity group – they've done a lot of work. They've made tremendous progress and gone out to dinner together as a group to celebrate. Abby loves this kind of work and nothing's more enjoyable to her on the weekends if she's not with friends and family. She's entirely focused on this group of people she's worked with countless times before and has come to think of has her own special family away from work.

Dinner runs late with stories told and plans made for next weekend and so it's every bit of nine pm before she's home and heading to her closet for one last review of her planned wardrobe for the week ahead in the classroom. She knows she'll have to tone down the freestyle just a bit; wear the slightly longer skirts and the less ghoulish shirts and so on. It took her a while last night to pull out some older more tame stuff and even now at a second glance she's okay with it.

With a tired sigh, she heads to bed. Her shower will definitely keep til the morning. A morning she's looking forward too. Setting her alarm, she settles comfortably, a smile of sweet anticipation playing on her face as sleep finds her and pulls her under.

*******NCIS*******

When he begins to feel the god-awful heat ease off, Tim finds he can finally breathe unbrokenly again It feels like it's been hours spent panting for a minute, changed up with desperate attempts to hold his breath for longer periods without passing out. Whatever he could think of to calm his respiration without giving in to the heat exhaustion that surely would have made it worse; he's tried it.

Now, thankfully, he can just breathe without having to worry about it; although he can't help but feel intensely angered at this dirt bag for this kind of torment. He's soaked to the skin with sweat drenched clothing and he's still starving, dying of thirst and mentally at his wit's end in terms of trying to figure out who's doing this and why. It's an exhausting situation to be in and the complete deletion of his energy supply doesn't help one iota.

But he's too tired to let the emotions out or even given them any passing thought now. He can't even hold his head up any longer. He's just so damned tired! And maybe not haven eaten in two days or had anything to drink in all that time is feeding the exhaustion, but he can't even find the cognitive function to care about the how's and why's of what's happened now. Feeling it all the way to the bone he lets the listlessness hit him like a tidal wave. Gibbs will save him, of that he's still sure. In fact, he feels that in his bones too.

It just won't be today. There's still hope it will be tomorrow.

*******NCIS*******

Sunday's passed with fun and horse-playing for Gibbs with Layla and Amira. With the bulk of the day spent playing at the park, it's dinner time before they get back in time for Gibbs to be practically hog-tied to stay for the meal. Not satisfied until Gibbs has played with her some more and read her her bedtime story time, it's nearly 9:30 PM before he's able to make his escape.

It's ten pm before he's walking in his own door, too tired from trying to keep up with a young child all day, to even think of anything other than setting his coffee maker for the morning and hitting the hay. It's one of those rare times he doesn't even think to check his phone for messages because his phone's not blinking like he's missed any. Hell, even his shower will keep til morning.

********NCIS********

Groggily waking up, miffed that they're still in the dark, although he's beginning to prefer that to the painfully blinding light; Tony finds that the room temperature has once again been kicked back up into the too hot zone. Sweat's already trickling down his face but at least he has enough room to move his head enough to wipe his face on his arm, barely Knowing the others need their sleep, he remains silent, his mind finally finding the space and cognitive function to think beyond the physical discomfort he's in or that of his fellow captives. Okay, so what the hell was NCIS doing that pissed someone off this bad? And where the hell's McGee? C'mon, Gibbs, find us! You're superman, I know you can find us! C'mon! Ducky can't last long in here like this! Jimmy either! You gotta find us, Boss!

Wearily, Tony lets his head touch the pole he's chained to, a heavy sigh escaping his lips. Digging past the acute hunger and thirst as well as he increasing discomfort from the heat, he forces his mind into gear. The only thing he remembers that stands even the slightest chance of having anything to do with trouble is whatever it was that had McGee so damned spooked earlier in the week, even starting the weekend before he'd said something on Monday. Oh, crap! No way! Damn, damn, damn, damn! "Damn it!" he mutters aloud into the darkness.

Groggily, Ducky responds from the pole he's locked down to, just six feet across from him.. "What is it, Anthony?" His too calm voice dispelling the unsettling silence even more.

Unwilling to spook the M.E. or his assistant, Tony quickly covers. "Nuthin', Ducky. Just that this much quiet is just too creepy."

"Well, now that we can open our eyes again, I would like to hear each of you report on how you are doing physically. With all of the rustling around I hear, I'm certain you're all awake. It has been a while since we have taken a moment to assess our physical health." Ducky announces. "Anthony?"

"I'm fine. Getting hot in this damned furnace but fine." Tony stoically answers. He's not about to complain about anything else. They're all in this together and they're all suffering with the hunger, thirst as well as the sadistic dirtbag's games with the lights and temperatures. "Ziva?"

"I too am fine." Ziva replies, her voice as calm and unruffled as usual. "Ducky, we have not heard how you are doing in since we found ourselves here yesterday. What Tony stated earlier is correct. You have been far too quiet."

"Sure it was just yesterday?" Tony quips. "Feels longer."

"Perhaps it has been longer. Be that as it may, I am fine I assure you. Merely conserving my strength. Jimmy, my boy what about you? How are you feeling now that you've rested a bit?"

When they get no answer, Tony offers a suggestion. "Probably still sleeping."

"I do not believe that to be the case, Anthony." Ducky replies unexpectedly, his voice nearly breaking for the first time since their capture. "Our voices would certainly have roused him. **Mr. Palmer?**"

The continued lack of response from the youngest of the group – fills their hearts with dread and the room with voices raised in concern.

"JIMMY!"  
"Jimmy?"  
"Jimmy!"


	9. Chapter 8

_**A/N: **Hold onto your seats - gonna get a bit rough.  
_

* * *

_11 PM Sunday Night_

In a barely lit partitioned section of the room that houses the security monitors- a room within a room, Ricardo watches carefully, now that he's issued the short instruction for his captive to 'feel his way around the stuff on the table next to him'. It's been nearly two hours since he's brought the guy back here and secured him to the chair before leaving on his emergency errand the store. The supply he's gone out and picked up will keep this one alive – long enough not to derail the rest of the plan and that's what's important.

Not usually a patient man these days, he finds that in this case, he's not bothered by the slow moving young man. Rather, he's impressed with the precise movements the guy's exhibiting as he does just that, his slowly moving fingers finding first the hand-held glucose monitoring system; then the nutritional drink and the fresh apple. It's the best Ricardo's been able to do under the circumstances in a way that wouldn't rouse suspicion at the all-too-small corner market he found within the fifteen mile radius he allowed himself to go; close, but not too close.

Offering no further help, Ricardo watches as the only one of two he considers innocent in the carnage he's serving cold revenge to, deftly pops the top on the drink and downs it as quickly as a man dying of thirst and hunger would. He can't help but smirk as without asking for permission or waiting to be denied, Jimmy's hand reaches out once more towards the table and this time snags the apple and quickly brings it to his mouth, biting into it with gusto, making it obvious he's still really hungry. Power that is this type of control, Ricardo realizes, is a wonderful thing – giving it back in such tiny increments is such a rush!

Suddenly, the sound of voices coming from the other side of the room through the monitor's speakers reaches him. Quickly, Ricardo snatches up the potentially hazardous monitor and steps outside the area, shutting the door to the now completely closed off part of the room, making sure to leave Jimmy completely unable to hear or see what's going on as he plants himself in front of the video screens and watches. Right on schedule with what he'd thought would be the approximate time in their completely screwed up sleep cycle, the next act of the show is about to begin. This time, it's a short act, with a quick build up as his captives seek to hear from each other how they're doing. No surprise there. Ah, here it comes, the beautiful finale for the evening as he listens with joy to the sound of each other little exclamations of panic directed at their now presumably missing co-worker.

Beautiful finish, just beautiful!

*****NCIS*****

Left alone, Jimmy breathes out a sigh of relief. So, Ducky had been right after all. He's grateful and scared. But, for now, he forces himself to stay focused on his nutritional needs. He's not going to just give up staying alive because of this nut job and obviously, it's not in this guy's plan to let that happen anyway. Now he needs to wait a few minutes for his levels to even out before bothering to test them. But that's a joke right? Because he's blindfolded so how's he supposed to see the numbers? Frankly, he's shocked the guy's left him free use of his hands. _Well, not like you're going anywhere chained to this chair, is it? Although it does feel great to finally be able to sit down again._

_And why pull him out of the room where he others are? Judging from the walk they took to get here that's what's happened. Oh, crap! This guy's sadistic – first the light changes that are screwing with their eyesight and their sanity – and the temperature changes that aren't helping and now this? The guy's pulling a 'missing' person on the others! He's messing with all of them this way! What a bastard! He wants them shook up when Jimmy doesn't answer them in the dark! What the hell's this guy's beef with them anyway? Is it possible he's working alone? Nah, can't be – not taking all of us at once like this – he had help – but how many are there now?_

Slowly forcing himself to regulate his breathing, Jimmy shoves his endless questions and anxiety to the side and focuses on his sugar levels. He definitely feels better now he's not feeling near as faint or shaky. Feeling his way around the things on the table next to him, he's not surprised to find a bowl of wrapped candies – the common 'fix-it for sugar level issues. Oh, and is this bottled water? Wait, what's gonna happen when he needs to go? Oh, crap, that's probably gonna be a boatload of fun! Better hold off on that as long as possible. One drink's enough. Or so he hopes.

*******NCI*******

Suddenly tired and in need of rest, Ricardo breathes a deep sigh and sets both thermostats to normal for the remainder of the night. Returning to the inner room, he double checks to make sure his newest solo captive is securely in place in the chair, this time placing an apple in the man's right hand and making sure to leave them little more than barely enough room to manover the apple to his mouth, he includes the arms in this lockdown. Knowing he can't cover the guy's mouth because of his need to eat periodically, he does the next best thing, making sure to kick hi tone up into one that no one has ever been foolish enough to defy.

"You even attempt to call out – for ANY reason, I'll shoot one of the others – just for kicks."

Without a second look, he's gone from the room, needing some sleep before the hard part kicks in. He realizes with a satisfied smile that this change of plan has actually given him one hell of an idea on how to kick this planned party into seriously high gear. Sure, he'll have to wait until all the partygoers are present, but what a way to crank this up! First things, first. Tomorrow's a big day so sleep would be good. Stepping out into the quiet night that's nothing but darkness, Ricardo slips into the van and sedately drives away, not bothering with lights until he's turned the corner, a good four blocks away.

******NCIS*******

Monday morning finds Gibbs' gut practically screaming at him about ignorance and stupidity and listening the first time as he rolls out of bed after his alarm goes off. Blearily stepping into the shower, he frowns as he realizes that short of waking his team up a lot earlier than they're used to getting up, even on a work day; something he's loathe to do since it will inhibit their productivity for the day, there's nothing he can do but wait until they get to work before checking on them.

He's out of the shower, dressed and pouring his first cup of coffee before his brain reminds him of the contradiction in that earlier thought. The incessant need to check on them says that waiting isn't a good idea. Picking up his cell phone, he dials each of their phones, getting each of their voicemails after a series of unanswered rings. Leaving them each a short, _'call me'_ message, he sets his phone down and takes a deep drag of his coffee. He's breathing easier now since nothing hinky's jumped out at him about this.

_Wait a minute. They usually answer when he calls and not once over the weekend have they done that._ Well, it's not like he's never encountered their voicemail before on the weekend. They'll call him back when they wake up. If it were a true, dire emergency, he'd push it, call them back until they answer. Maybe he should since his gut's been uncomfortable about it all weekend.

Still pondering the idea, he's startled when his phone rings. Picking it up with his heart up in his throat, he growls into it. "Yeah. Gibbs."

_"Need to see you in my office. Soon as you get in."_ Vance wastes no time getting to the point.

"Just tell me, Leon."

_"Sounds like you're expecting trouble. Something I should know about?"_

"I'll be there in twenty." Snapping his phone shut, he huffs out an inpatient breath, freshens his coffee, turns off the pot and heads for the door, his gut taunting him on repeat with every step. _Told you somethin's not right!_

******NCIS******

The short drive to the Navy Yard shortened with the help of light traffic, his heavy foot and a compounded feeling of 'wrong' in his gut, it's barely ten minutes later that he's pulling through the gates and being greeted by the guards and passing on through. It's barely 0635 but he still feels like he's late since he's usually here at 0600. Wryly he recalls resetting his alarm for a few extra minutes of sleep after the tiring day he'd had yesterday. Not his usual style but with age beginning to catch up to him, he has to throw himself a sliver of slack where he can in his own spare time.

Wasting little time, he's soon parked and stalking into the building, taking the stairs, despite the assault on his aching knee. Wrenching the door open on the Squad Room level, he's at the stairs and already taking them two at a time before he even attempts to calm the voice in his gut that's still ranting. His appearance isn't a surprise to Vance's Secretary but her greeting is one for him.

"Agent Gibbs. Director Vance is on an important call. It was unexpected but he can't put it off so he asked me to tell you that he'll call you when he's done. I'm afraid it will be a while."

Rolling his eyes at this sudden turn of events, Gibbs nods as he turns on his heel, tossing his reply back over his shoulder as he moves. "Goin' for coffee."

*******NCIS*******

Twenty minutes later, with his instincts still on high alert, he strolls into the squad room with his second cup of coffee of the morning at 0655 with absolutely no sign of any member of his team. Seriously churning now, he's headed back up the stairs to Vance's office when his cell phone rings.

"Yeah, Gibbs."

_"Where are you?"_

"On my way." Already at the top of the stairs, he's yanking the outer office door open as he snaps his phone shut.

Not wasting her breath saying anything, the Director's Assistant merely offers him a cautious smile as he storms past her desk and on through the now open office door, closing it behind himself as he continues on to the desk. "What's wrong?"

"Doctor Mallard has not reported to work or called in to say he wouldn't be here this morning. Never done that before"

Gibbs frowns As long as he's known Ducky, the man's never failed to report or call for work. The man's too conscientious for that. It just doesn't happen. The man is here by 0630 every morning, without fail, except when he calls in by that time to report otherwise.

"You called me before he's usually here." The Team Leader reminds him.

"Got a frantic phone call at 0615 this morning. A Breena Slater called very upset because Jimmy Palmer has been off the grid all weekend long, beginning with the time he was supposedly out with the rest of your team and Doctor Mallard for dinner. Apparently, he'd promised to call her when he got home that night; a promise he didn't keep and that's never happened before."

"She waited until now to call?"

"Didn't want to wake me."

"Got anyone checking out their residences?"

"As we speak."

"Friday night at dinner." Gibbs informs him. "Both of them were with my team."

Vance is already nodding. "I know. Agents are already headed over there. Place's been open since 0500. Bound to be someone there they can talk to."

"Different staff; dinner and breakfast, Leon."

"I'm aware of that. I'm also aware that not checking it out as soon as possible is not a good idea."

Gibbs nods. "I'll get my team on it soon as they get in."

Vance nods. "I know. Keep me updated. Let's find our people, Gibbs."

"Count on it." Gibbs replies with steel in his tone as he heads out, needing to see his team and get them looking for the two missing people they all consider team members.

********NCIS*******

After a restless few hours, Ricardo's been back in front of the monitors since 0500, watching them all sleep like troubled toddlers who can't quite escape the monsters hiding under the cover of consciousness. He wishes he could just fill both rooms with a deadly gas and be done with them all. But, he can't. Two of the biggest targets are still missing from the game and he's put too much work and time into this for him to cut it short.

Besides everything from this point on is where his real fun begins. He has to make his point and he has to do things in a certain devious way in order for all of his points to hit home - so that their last conscious thought will be that soul deep regret they won't be able to hide from.

Speaking of work...he glances at his watch and realizes he has to hustle if he's going to make this next step happen. The idea of it not happening is just not acceptable. But first, he's got two solo captives to deal with. A quick trip back to the inner room to slip a banana into the Diabetes stricken one offers him the chance to quietly chuckle. Yeah, wonder how well he'll do with that for breakfast.

A quick glance at the monitor for the one he's singled out to remain a solo contender within the game, finds that nothing's changed in that room either. The animal's still resting. Good. At least he doesn't have to waste any breath or energy on him yet. With his thoughts bordering on cheerful, Ricardo passes through the huge room, he glances with grim satisfaction at the silent captives he's going to liven up in an even bigger way they won't be expecting when he gets back.

Being careful to close the door quietly behind him and lock all three deadbolts securely, he casually gets in his van that is no longer white and is now bearing different tags than before. With the look of a hunter settling in his expression, he heads to his destination. Timing, after all, is everything

********NCIS*******

Monday morning finds Abby oversleeping and rushing through her shower and time she has to get ready. It's not a good feeling to know that your alarm clock has let you down on a very important day. Who can be late to class when they're the teacher? It's just not cool and it's definitely not a good way to make a first impression. Here it is almost seven and she should have been out the door leaving plenty of time for traffic problems. Now she'll just have to hope there won't be any such problems along her route.

Abby's mind is running in circles that being behind in schedule is not helping. Oh, crap! Check in time before class starts means she's running even more behind than she realized. Putting some pep in her step, Abby throws herself into her car seat slams the door and peels out of her apartment complex parking lot, taking the first turn particularly sharp; as her suddenly ringing phone now flies off the seat and lands on the floor next to the passenger door. She groans when it flashes at her mockingly with the name of the caller.

_Gibbs_

*****NCIS*******

Snapping his phone shut after leaving his Lab Rat a short but important message demanding she be careful and alert and not go anywhere alone, Gibbs frowns. He's reached the top of the stairs that look down over his squad room. It's 0700 and not a single member of his team is at their desk or even walking in off the elevator. Now his gut is screaming at him – even louder than before. _No coincidences!_ _Too late!_ Turning around on his heel, he marches back into Leon's outer office and issues a command to his secretary. "Call downstairs. See if any of my team's checked in yet."

"Gibbs?" Vance asks from the doorway to his office as his worried secretary snatches up her phone and makes the call. In all the time she's been here, she's never seen the Team Leader of the MCRT this concerned for his entire team. It does not set up a good feeling in her own gut.

"Squad rooms empty. Friday night dinner together." Gibbs throws him the pertinent details without wasting words.

"And we all know what you think about coincidences. Have you tried Ms…."

"Abby's not answering her phone. Probably driving."

"So you don't think…"

"She was here Friday night. So was I. I followed her home til she got in. Talked to her yesterday mornin'. It was her Habitat for Humanity day."

Vance nods. It's clear Gibbs doesn't think anything's wrong in the Forensic Scientist's case and for that he can breathe easier. The man's gut sense is legendary. But this new development where it appears Gibbs' team is also MIA is actually adding some sense to the whole missing M.E and his assistant situation. But it's a brand of making sense that he'd rather not have, if given the choice.

Both of them silently look in the secretary's direction. With a frown she shakes her head. None of them have checked in.

"Call Security. Get them to check the lot for their vehicles." Vance orders her.

Gibbs is shaking his head even as he answers to that. "They won't be here. Separate cars Friday night."

Knowing the medical personnel have been taken alongside the MCRT means it's undoubtedly in regards to something the Agency's investigated. The only problem is there's just too damned many possible reasons and suspects and cases. Where the hell do they start looking?

"The restaurant." Gibbs provides the answer to the unspoken question. "And you're already covering that. I'm headed over. Gonna find out who was workin' Friday night. Get someone tracking the security footage."

"I'll call the team already on-site." Vance announces, knowing that time is of the essence. "If they've been missing since Friday night, where's the rush to claim responsibility or demand ransom?"

"Different motives. Quiet agenda." Gibbs quietly offers as his heart begins to clench in angst and remorse for not following his gut earlier in the weekend; as in Friday night when he'd wanted to join his team for dinner. _His team, maybe. But Ducky? And Palmer? Who the hell….and why? _

"Maybe. But a coup like this? _Five_ people of a Federal Agency in one swoop?" Vance throws the elephant in the room out into the open. "What they just stumble into them and decide 'what the hell, let's grab them all? How in the hell does somebody grab five people in one night and no one notices a damned thing?"

"Sure as hell gonna find out!" Gibbs growls as he heads back out to the squad room, not bothering to remind the man that he's jumping to conclusions not yet proven. For all they know, the team could have been snatched separately. While not certain, it's sounding a lot more practical than finding a way to take an entire group at once. Either way, he meant what he'd said. They will find out – when they find his people – and when they do, the bastards behind all of this will be wishing they'd never messed with any of them!

*****NCIS*******

Mindful of traffic lights that all seem to be working against her this morning, Abby's becoming more antsy by the minute until at last she reaches a stretch of road where she can put some serious lead in her foot. Not three miles later, god-awful, loud 'pop' startles her, loud and frightening. She recognizes it for what it was, even as she struggles to control her car as it lurches all over the road. Funny, she hadn't seen anything in the road.

In exasperation pulls over far enough that the chance of her roadster getting hit is not quite so bad. Checking for oncoming traffic, she's relieved to see there is none as she steps out and heads for a trip around her vehicle to inspect the damage. Feeling the pinch of time, she gives up wanting to track down the exact cause of the problem and rushes to get the spare tire, more than ready to get this done as quickly as possible. If she's lucky, she won't be but a few minutes late. With both hands on her spare tire, she turns from the trunk of her car to find herself face to face with a seriously good looking man wearing casual jeans and a charcoal colored sweatshirt.

"Hi. Need a hand with that?"

_*****NCIS*******_

Completely frustrated, angry and filled to the hilt with self-inflicted guilt and worry, Gibbs storms back into the squad room. _Broken security cameras. Cameras just for show. The bane of every law enforcement officer's existence – even worse than the damned paperwork! All the times we've eaten there, why the hell haven't we ever checked on that? Damn it! _

_Blood found in the men's bathroom_. He remembers now. Wearily he scrubs a hand across his face. Two damned hours wasted trying to locate any security footage from the restaurant; trying to track down the employees who worked Friday night. Funny how working that shift tends to let them have a way of not being available for questioning on Monday morning. Right now their only lead is in identifying the blood from the bathroom floor of the men's bathroom. Missed by the cleaning crew, it's not a large amount but hopefully it will be enough to identify who it belongs to.

_Damned short on leads to go on._ Angrily throwing his cup into his trashcan, hearing the 'plop' as it hits the bottom hard, with a sliver of satisfaction, his eyes happen upon the desk across the space from his before they proceed to torture him with glances at the other two desks in the space; all of which should be taken up right now with his team; his kids.

Suddenly he hears it as clearly as he's feeling it; the shattering of his heart, piece by piece as the enormity of this crisis hits him right between the eyes. Dropping into his chair, he blinks rapidly at the moisture trying to blur his vision. _Damn it to hell!_

Launching to his feet as he mentally harnesses the emotions that are trying to bury him; he storms up the stairs, determined to get Leon to pull whatever strings he has to get some cooperation from the other departments – some D.O.T. footage from the area or something!

He's not used to having to ask for this kind of help just for damned security footage from any place outside the agency. If Tim were here, he wouldn't even have had to ask, he…wouldn't be needing it in the first place. _Damn it, focus!_

Without so much as a word, he bypasses Vance's outer office and barges in through the closed door. He's got no time for pleasantries. He needs answers and more done to find his people. Nothing else matters.

"Gibbs," Vance's quiet greeting with no remark about his not knocking stops the Team Leader cold.

"What is it?"

"Ms Scuito never arrived at her class this morning." Vance announces in a voice that's full of dread and reluctance to have to admit this terrible development. He braces for impact.

Gibbs blinks and struggles to harness the sudden wave of emotions that threaten to drown him at the same time his heart stops beating, robbing him of a clear breath as he blindly reaches out to grab the chair in front of him before his knees give out. Swallowing hard, he forces himself to pull it together. Even with brute determination and Marine stubbornness in full attendance, it takes him a minute to find breathing doable without pain and uses an additional one past that to get it back in control.

He needs to focus on doing what it take to find his people; his family. The first step, he knows, is getting all the facts they have. To do that he needs answers. Drawing a full breath, he lets it out slowly before opening his mouth to speak again. "Her car…" The Team Leader begins to ask.

"Has been located and is being brought here as we speak." Vance reassures the Team Leader now that he's gotten through the first shock and obviously moved on into 'readiness mode' "Already got a team working the scene where her car was found. Nothing jumping out at them so far; flat tire due to an inbeded nail, trunk open, spare sitting on the edge of it, like she'd pulled it out and set it back down. Nothing else. It's like she just disappeared. Just like the others."

Nodding in reluctant understanding, Gibbs remains silent, a thousand questions running through his head. Not a single one will gain anything pertinent right now since they'll go unanswered without more information. The whodunit and why and all that spontaneous crap that springs to mind aren't doing him any good and he does what he can to shove it to the side for now and focus on stepping up the investigation without any more wasted time.

"I know you already know that we've dusted the others vehicles in the resturant's parking lot. If we come up with prints on any of their vehicle that don't belong, we'll bring them in too."

Gibbs glares at him angrily.

"There's no sense in overcrowding the evidence garage or wasting manpower until we get something more concrete to lead us in that direction, Gibbs. Ms. Scuito's being taken raises the alarm enough that all agencies have been informed and are on the lookout for any chatter that may have lead up to this."

"Where's the FBI?" This time, Gibbs' tone is genuinely surprised. He expected Fornell to have already gotten here, raging to sink his teeth into this fray.

"Hanging back, at my request." The Director who's made the tough call on that one answers without batting an eye.

"Why would you do that?"

"That's the official story." Vance amends his statement. "Don't want this getting out. Start a public panic that will only make things worse."

Gibbs nods at that. That he can understand. "Who's doing the prints?"

"Fornell's people. We don't have time to waste trying to find someone to fit into Ms Scuito's lab to get us the results we need Rest assured this will be the last time we don't have a back-up lab technician prepared to step in like this."

Gibbs looks away, his eyes closing in absolute frustration. He's got nothing. If only he'd been able to track down those employees at the restaurant! Damn it, he needs those answers! Turning, he treks back to the door. Time to go drag some people outta bed and make them answer his questions!

"Gibbs." Vance calls to him rather quietly. He's never seen the man this thrown and its throwing him off, too.

The Team Leader pauses and turns to look back.

"We'll find them. All of them."

Nodding in silent agreement, the Team Leader heads out, snapping the door open and letting it snap shut behind him as he steps through it.

_*****NCIS*****_

An acute shortage of air jerks Tony awake in a mental shock. His attempt to open his mouth and suck in extra air douses him with a cold water bucket of pure adrenaline filled panic. He can't move his mouth!

Already in serious discomfort from having stood so long without the ability to move beyond shifting his weight from one foot to the other or rolling his neck around on his shoulders, Tony mentally freaks out when full comprehension of the problem hits him like the worst head smack the boss' has ever given him. His mouth's been taped shut!

These bastards that have them have changed things up and not for the good. Forcibly calming his breathing, he mentally shakes off the fear and panic, experience reminding him that neither of those are his friend right now. Giving himself a minute to regroup, his mind immediately retreats to that which it knows best; movie trivia that fits the occasion. With a wry mental scoff, he vows to never again watch another movie like the one that fits this in a very cruel ironic way.

"_While You Were Sleeping' – yeah talk about putting one hell of a spin on the original!_

Finally, it registers on his brain that the lighting in the room is distant yet just bright enough that he can see around him without having to hide from anything burning or glaring now. The former street-beat cop part of himself and the current investigator in him throw themselves together to make the ultimate immediate jump. _They want us to see each other now. Why? So we can see we've all been done this way?_

His eyes desperately look to Ducky, only to discover the same hideous turn of events have indeed taken effect for him as well. With a sinking feeling in his gut, he looks in Ziva's direction, finding what he already expected to see; her mouth just as tightly taped shut with duct tape. Even as his anger builds on their behalf, something else about what he's seeing sends his stomach to the floor.

It's not the tape that worries him now; but the horrified looks on both of their faces and the fact that they're both staring, not at the place where Jimmy had stood before he'd disappeared from among them, but rather, at the pole that stands in the middle of both rows- at one end. _Oh God, please no!_

His heart up in his throat now, Tony turns his eyes in that direction, fully expecting, hoping even, to see that Jimmy's been returned to their midst in the same shape they're in. Almost as if moving in slow motion, he's already hearing that small voice in his head denying that probability, with the common sense reminder that their expressions wouldn't be that of horrified if that were true and why would he be put on a different post than the first time?. Closing his eyes as if to ward off whatever's waiting for him, he waits two heartbeats before opening his eyes once more.

The sight before him now stops Tony's heart and fills his own soul with a wave of abject horror while he forces his fingers to pinch his leg where he'll feel it, anything to wake him up from this nightmare. It's to no avail, the vision before him hasn't changed or moved: platform boots, longer skirt than usual but still recognisable, unusually mild t-shirt, twin black pigtails, one hanging over each shoulder of a drooped head resting heavily on the chest, leaving an all too familiarly tattooed neck clearly visible_…Oh God, no! _

_Abby!_


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: **_So sorry for the delay in updating. Darn if life can't be short on time, muses and cooperation._  
_Long chapter here - didn't want to leave anyone out._

* * *

Thirty minutes from the time Abby's car was towed to the Evidence Garage, Gibbs, once successfully chased out of the technicians' way, has hounded everyone from Cybercrimes to MTAC for something to go on; never mind that he's already been burning Fornell and even Trent Kort's phones up while he'd been enroute to the restaurant earlier.

Their responses had been expected and not exactly welcome at this point. Kort's had been one of pleading Agency crackdown.

"_chained to a desk, Gibbs. Something about trust. There hasn't been any chatter about it, if that's what you called to ask. I will, however, keep an ear tuned in. I won't even put it on your tab."_

Fornell hadn't even let him speak. _"I know what you're gonna say, Jethro. And I can already tell you, I've got my best people already on it. I swear. Don't have anything to go on yet."_

The Team Leader's reaction had been an explosive utterance with no filter. "Damn it, Tobias!"

"Jethro. Best I can tell you is that who _**ever **__this is – is quiet._

"Yeah. I got that already." Gibbs bitterly replies. His lack of anything to go on is winding him tighter than a watch.

"_Means they're not looking for the notoriety that could be milked from this."_

That smacks Gibbs between the eyes and the silence between them speaks louder than anything he could have said.

"_Jethro….I'm…my people have searched all over that alley behind the restaurant. Nothing. Not a single hint of anything having gone on there and the only thing left to do is question anyone who was there Friday night when your team were there."_

"What aren't you tellin' me, Fornell?" The snarl in Gibbs' tone is a defensive shield against the pain of what he's hearing and he knows it. Still, he lets it rip, unable to hold it in.

"_Not sure you wanna hear this, but you need to." _

"I'm listenin'" Gibbs growls

"_Get out that long list of yours, Jethro because this has personal written all over it. The way I see it, you musta pissed someone off real bad this time for them to grab your whole group like this."_

"And?"

"_And so far, there doesn't seem to be any leads to work with. Locating the staff on duty at the time isn't exactly falling into place either. But, we're on it. I promise you we won't leave any stone unturned, Jethro."_

"Traffic cameras?"

"_None in that area."_

"Check again, Fornell! D.C. is loaded with the damned things!"

"_Jethro, I give you my word, we will be thorough and do what we can to find them. _

"Keep me in the loop, Tobias." Gibbs orders in frustration.

"_I will. I'll call you when we get the results of that blood, too."  
_

Snapping his phone shut, he looks around in complete paternal despair. His kids, gone; taken! While _he_ was busy pawning his gut's warning off as nothing too serious, his kids were going through God only knows what – Ducky, too! And Jimmy!_ Who the hell would take Ducky? Why?_ If Tobias is right and this is personal, then why?

His agents, maybe. All the cases they'd worked and bad guys they'd put away over the years are bound to lead to some payback seeker. It sure made it easy for his team to be targeted as a group like this. But what does the much more limited work he's done with Ducky and Jimmy's work have to do with anything personal for whoever this is? _It just doesn't make sense!_

_"Get out that long list of yours…"_

_Personal. Who knows him well enough to know that to his way of thinking, the non-agents are just as much a part of the team to him as his agents? That his Achilles' heel is his people?_

Damn it! Tobias is right! Whoever's done this is not after fame or fortune or even recognition of any kind. No, what these dirt bags want, they already got, the minute Gibbs became aware all of his people were missing. Which hadn't happened until Abby disappeared this morning. _Crap!_

This bastard, whoever his is; whoever they are; had to be watching NCIS for a while to be able to pinpoint the places and times his people would be easy pickings. His team went out to dinner together Friday night. Real easy pickings there because McGee, Ducky and Jimmy were only three strong when they went together. But three isn't exactly one, so how did…

Snatching up his phone as he walks, Gibbs hightails it up to MTAC. There's already a team of techs combing through security footage of his team's comings and goings Friday night, so maybe….

Letting the scan do its' thing on his eyeball, Gibbs storms into the room, his loud voice carrying to everyone in the room without any problem. "What time did Doctor Mallard, Jimmy Palmer and Agent McGee leave here Friday night?"

The answer shakes him to the core as it explains how his team was so easily taken. "Director Vance asked us that earlier, Agent Gibbs and we've been able to piece it together since then. What we've uncovered is that Agent McGee tried to leave with Doctor Mallard and Jimmy, Agent Gibbs. But, apparently, the Doctors had a last minute call they were in the middle of, so your guy went on ahead. Alone."

Gibbs stares at the unfortunate tech who dared to break the bad news to him. He doesn't say a word because there are no words to do justice to the helplessness flowing through him right now. Finally, after a heart-stopping minute, anger shoves its' way back to the top; re-emerging as top dog as it takes control of Gibbs' center; literally pushing him past the immobilizing moment the worst new news he could have gotten, hit him.

Gibbs blinks hard as he straightens his spine and raises his voice so all the technicians can hear him without looking away from their screens. "Somebody's been watchin' us for at least a week. Close. Check the surrounding area near the building. McGee said he felt it every time he stepped outside last week."

"On it, Agent Gibbs. We'll find whoever's behind this."

Nodding, Gibbs turns and storms from the room, barking out an order as he moves. "Keep me updated!" He snaps the door open and lets it close hard as he steps through it, another wave of cold hard fury washing through him. _Damn it, he should have been able to prevent this! Why the hell hadn't he put more strength into taking Tim seriously? And why the hell had he refused to let Tim talk about it when it had been obvious the kid had something he'd needed to say?_

His thoughts return to the vein of an idea he had earlier. This is someone coming after him by taking his people, all of them and silently. No bragging, no cues, nothing! _Why? Who the hell is so pissed at him that they'd strike out at his entire team? If whoever this is, is pissed enough to do this – why the hell not grab him and demand a real show-down? Who says they won't? Probably next step in their plans._

Snatching his phone out of his pocket, he impatiently opens it and makes an abrupt call that gets right to the point. "Call 'em all back. Leon."

"_It's too late. They're already enroute."_

"It's not too late and you know it. Call. Them. Back. This isn't about their families. Those agents are needed – out lookin' for 'em! "

"Gibbs…"

"Leon, this is personal. These bastards made sure I got that message. It's me they're after so I'm gonna make it easy on 'em."

"_Gibbs, wait,,, don't do anythi…."_

Snapping his phone shut, Gibbs breathes out loud as he takes himself over to his desk and sits down to drawn up that list off the top of his head. He'll make it easy on the bastards all right, but first, he's in need of a better idea of who it might be. He's been at this job for too many years for this list to be short. How the hell is he going to pinpoint even the right direction to look?

Damn it! If anything happens to them….who the hell is he kidding – of course something's already happened to them! _Damn it! Damn it to hell!_

Glancing around, it hits him. He can't stay here staring at their empty desks for another minute. He has to get out; go clear his head. Go where he can think! No, he's too angry for that. Right now he needs to shoot something; shoot until it's dead and then shoot it some more!

*****NCIS*****

Ziva Da'vid has never before felt more helpless and in need of rescue, not for herself but for the innocent ones caught in whatever has instigated this hellish nightmare alongside her and her teammate; Abby, Jimmy and Ducky. The non-agents never trained for such circumstances have much less of a chance to hang tuff without swallowing whole, the one thing these bastards are attempting to force feed them; negative emotions by the shovel; helplessness, fear, worry and worst of all, impotent rage. Since being taken days ago, she has attempted to hold tightly to all that her own life experiences have taught her; all that has stood her well in difficult situations before now; kept her alive and out of reach of those dangerous parts of being captive; even if it had been just barely. This time is different; more crucial that she overcome the odds; outlast the bastards behind this while they play their games with the physical well-being and minds of the bound, gagged and helpless group.

She knows that is the ultimate game plan of their captors; for the group; individually at first, no doubt, to lose their sanity or their will to survive. Not knowing why this is happening has only served to keep the inner fury heated enough with Ziva's soul that giving up has never occurred to her. But it has crossed her mind and stayed there, the possibility that the others might not be able to keep from approaching that point.

Despite her physical pain and discomfort from the almost never-ending cycle of extreme hot and cold in addition to the burning light or utter darkness, all she can concentrate on is what she's feeling right now. Her heart aches for all of them and what this is probably doing to their psyche, the scars it will leave behind once they are rescued and begin to work on recovery. From behind the duct tape and the chains holding her captive, she's still the same Ziva she's always been. They have not taken anything from her because she has faced far worse situations than this before; Salem, her own father, the Damocles, hell, even some of the cases she has worked on with MOSAD and NCIS alike, have put her in worse situations than this.

It is the helplessness of watching the others she cares deeply about suffer the same fate as she; for reasons still unknown that is affecting her more than anything. Attempting to recall past experiences from which to draw strength from, Ziva can recall very few instances where she has faced this depth of helplessness and all-consuming need to be rescued for the sake of the helpless, innocent ones with her

In fact, because these captors have included Abby, Ducky and Jimmy, people Ziva has come to value and love as family, the number of prior experiences she's had such as this is none. Shivering with the emotional overload she's not used to, she attempts to step back mentally from it all. But her eyes won't cooperate. It's as if they can't look away now that they have someone they need to watch over. Unable to look away, Ziva grows hot as a fresh wave of acute anger rolls in to keep the other emotions that have taken up space in her soul company.

Not an outwardly emotional person; by learned experience rather than by nature; the sight before her now - that of Abby captured and ruthlessly drawn into this nightmare; trussed up as the rest of them have been for days, is more than her stoicism can handle. Ziva can do nothing to stem the tears as they begin to escape now, trailing a traitorous path down her cheek.

Forcing herself to pull it together; continue to ignore the dehydration, starvation and physical pain from prolonged contact with the chain holding her tightly in place,, it's not long before she's falling back mentally with firm belief in the one person who has never let her down and has never left a man behind (unless they'd asked for it, that is). _Find us, Gibbs! You are our only hope!_

*****NCIS*****

From his own post six feet away, the long silent Medical Examiner shifts tiredly on his feet, attempting to resettle his weight so that neither of those precious appendages go to sleep. Practical by nature, in this, what probably amounts to the fourth day of captivity, Ducky has long since given up all thought of anything beyond the chore of living through this nightmare moment by moment, keeping the role of silent sentry over the others' well-beings while he still can. Until now, that's been rather easy to do by focusing on the younger people ensnared in this mess with him.

He is finding now, that for all his education, life experiences and wisdom; extenuating circumstances such as the current situation is ripe with, have still managed to yank the proverbial rug out from under his worn, and increasingly unsteady feet. When Jimmy had been removed from their midst while they slept, the elderly man's heart had taken a serious jolt, eradicating all thoughts of his own physical discomfort. Deeply unsettled themselves, neither Tony nor Ziva, at the time, had delved any further into how the others in the room were faring with this turn of events. In what truly had been a heart stopping moment built solidly in fear and surprise, there had been no room for conscious thought about anything else.

In fact, Ducky's grateful neither of them asked; grateful that his own well-being took, even for that short time, a back seat to their own. Tired, hungry and weakened by loss of nutrition and proper rest, his normal ability to filter his responses accordingly have taken a serious hit and he's fairly certain the truthful answer to any of their questions would have only served to frighten them more or add to their own feelings of helplessness and anger. He's not sure his words would not be any better voiced now.

His mind is already having trouble staying focused on any one coherent thought for very long. In fact, outside of waves of varying emotions rolling through him as the temperatures or lighting changes, the only consistent thought has been ONE of faith in his long-time friend and the younger man's ability to solve mysteries such as this and mount a successful rescue of them all. Never before has he found himself depending on Leroy Jethro Gibbs so much as his is right now. He's driven to attempt to reach out, despite his logical mind tell berating him for such a futile attempt. _Now would be the perfect time for you to excel at what you do best, my friend. Hurry Jethro. Find us, Please!_

_*******NCIS********_

Physical pain while physically trapped in an upright position is the first piece of sensory awareness that pulls her from the depths of darkness that had enveloped her. Reluctantly, she gives in to the pull, more and more awareness filtering in by the moment as she feels her surroundings even before her eyes begin to open. Ruthlessly, Abby's memory attacks, not wasting any time in reminding her that all is definitely not right:

_Late… peeling out of her apartment complex parking lot… _

_Taking a sharp turn…cell phone landing on the floor next to the passenger door…the flash with the name…__Gibbs_

_Rushing… **Pop**….her car lurching all over the road – her fighting to regain control_

_pulling over…rushing to get the spare tire… worrying about being really late...picking up the spare tire with both hands and then.._

_"Hi. Need a hand with that?"_

_Really, really good looking, casual jeans and a charcoal colored sweatshirt._

_A pin prick in her neck…..darkness quickly approaching…. _

"_Six down, one to go."_

A muffled yell, as if coming from someone who can't quite speak, startles Abby from her self-enforced trip back through her memories of how she's gotten here. Opening her eyes, the sight that fills them, quickly fills them with tears of horror, sadness and anger. _Ducky!_

Her heart shattering in shards of glass, the tears flow down her face unchecked as from the edge of her vision, she begins to take in more than the sight of the beloved M.E. chained to circular support beam; but now Ziva and Tony too as she quickly glances in all directions _.Oh, my God! I should have listened to Gibbs' gut!_

_Who would do this to them? To us? Why? Oh, no, Gibbs! He doesn't even know! Wait where's Jimmy? Where's Timmy? _The inability to speak does wonders to the other senses, no matter how little one stops long enough to pay attention to such things. As the exact circumstances she has somehow become prisoner to, begins to register through the fog of emotional despair at the obvious nightmare her long missing friends have been stuck in, Abby's mind continues to shout unanswerable questions at her.

Tossing them aside for later contemplation, she digs for the one thing she needs right now more than anything; her unshakable faith in her silver haired fox. With inner brute strength, she wills it to come to her and as if on command, it soon forces its way up through the mire; amidst her residual tears; _ C'mon, don't listen to what I said, Gibbs! Listen to your gut and come find us!_

No sooner has she screamed that out in her mind, than her heart stops as the unwavering gazes of her friends, all directed at her, presumably to keep her calm, fade to nothingness when darkness floods the room. Now blind as well as gagged and chained to her own support beam, Abby feels the endless well of helplessness like she's never felt it before. From six and twelve feet away from her, two Federal Agents stand helpless to help her. It can't get much worse than that. Can it?

_*******NCIS********_

Watching from the monitors, Ricardo grins as the individuals within the group each struggle to deal with the limited capacity they have in which to react to not only the changes he's made to their surroundings, but also to the inclusion or removal of members of the party as he changes them up; priming them for the big finish, so to speak. He loves how this is turning out. Taking away their ability to vent or even speak to one another was a stroke of genius!

Things are progressing right on schedule and with much more enjoyment than he'd thought possible back when he planned this whole scheme, He thinks back to earlier in the morning; when he'd turned the excitement level up on this a few notches.

_**Flashback***_

_With his newest guest successfully added to the party – all trussed up in similar fashion to those of her friends, still completely out of it compliments of that oh, so potent prick to her neck, Ricardo he scoops up his next party favor – a tray with three perfectly cut, long pieces of duct tape. Oops. Almost forgot. Picking up the roll of tape, he cuts another piece and lays it on the tray._

_He's already turned a few of the back corner lights on in the big room, adding yet another change for his captives to get used to. The reduction in wattage won't hurt their eyes and at this stage of the game that's important. For the next few little stretches of time he'll be giving them with any light at all, they'll need to be able to see as clearly as possible instead of hiding from the burning illustriousness. It will be the highlight of their day!_

_Walking back into the big room, he sets the tray down and silently attends his last task of the day; the first fun moment of many planned for the next 24 hours or so. Holding his breath at each captive's place, almost as if he's afraid to breathe the same air with them, he quickly settles the tape over the mouths in one smooth motion, starting from left to right as the tape settles, smoothing it down snug with one swipe of his gloved hand. _

_Without a backward glance, he moves on to the next one. As he works, h__e can't help but feel immensely satisfied that his plan to keep them so off kilter they can't function normally anymore is working so well that none of them even stir while he move through them, securely silencing them, one by one__. It puts a little pep in his step and a smile on his face. _

_Taking his tray back to his office, he takes the time to check on the two solitary ones, satisfied that they too are slumbering and are not a blip on his radar beyond one cursory glance. On second thought, maybe he should cut the animal's break from the games short. Yeah, why not? Work is over for now. It's play-time for Ricardo anyway and which better one to start with than that one?_

_With a flick of his fingers, the temperature is one again thrown into an extreme that's sure to stir things up in there. Smiling at ratcheting up 'that one's' discomfort, he turns away and heads back out to the large room. With plenty of time to spare, he stops now to admire his handiwork, staring in absolute satisfaction._

_As his eyes slowly pan the room, stopping to look over each specimen briefly, he feels himself breathe easier. With his eyes glued to the newest arrival, still out cold, the resulting whisper a heart-felt response to what he deems is a success. "This is for you, my love. Isn't it beautiful sight?"_

_**End Flashback***_

Smiling almost constantly now since the work is over for the day and that step in his plan has gone off without a single hitch, Ricardo once again returns to his office and checks on the diabetic one. Undoubtedly, the guy has need for a visit to the head. And although it was never part of the plan, cleaning up after them isn't either. Releasing the chains from their place within the lock's grip, He prods the younger man ruthlessly between the shoulder blades with the same gun he used before. "Get up."

Startled awake, Jimmy does what he's told, offering no resistance or break in silence. As they walk, his mind struggles to comprehend this change, surprised and relieved as he is. He's smart enough to know this is just a tiny piece of unexpectedness and that all things planned by this dirt bag will resume shortly. With his entire arms finally free, they can't seem to remain still, restlessly closing and opening in tight soldier-like movements full of tension and release, soaking up the ability to do so.

Equally surprised at the compliance without complication, Ricardo leaves him in front of the bathroom with another slight push of the gun barrel, this time into his neck with a warning. "Two minutes. Anything funny, I'll start pickin' them off, one by one – BEFORE I come back for you."

At this credible threat, Jimmy silently steps into the bathroom and closes the door between them. He can't help but take a moment to breathe out deeply. As he ponders the chance to remove his blindfold even for a second, the awful sound of the gun being rapped on the door intrudes sharply on his indecision.

"**One minute!"**

At the barked warning, Jimmy realizes he's running out of time. Left with no choice, he drops all thoughts but that of double-timing his way through what he needs to do, nervous fingers trying to quickly make progress while feeling his way in an unfamiliar room. He prays he has time enough to do this without an incident.

*****NCIS*****

Leon Vance, capable of being as hard-assed as the next guy, is now faced with the painful responsibility of notifying the families of his missing people that their loved one is MIA. The pile of personnel folders currently on his desk under his hands, is all the physical proof he has to draw from to form a personal enough idea of who they are away from the job, to be able to come across more caring than just the man in the head hauncho's chair who's managed to lose his people. Six of them.

Sighing deeply, he runs a tired hand down across his face as his eyes glance at the framed photo of his own family safe at home, already covered by a team of FBI agents watching over them in the off chance that this group of lunatics that has done this is aiming higher than the six they've already taken.

Speaking of family…he sighs with a jolt of uncertainty about going with Gibbs' gut on this and pulling out what would have been the NCIS umbrella of protection through the team of agents for the families of the missing. NCIS employees. Years of working with the Team Leader has shown Vance that the man is usually right and his methods damn effective. It's the only reason he's already picked up the phone and redirected those teams of agents to join the search for the missing.

The fact that Gibbs has already as much as warned him that he is planning on making it easy for whoever this is to grab him too has him rattled. Well, he's not completely surprised that the former Marine would think first and foremost of getting in there with his people; wherever it is they've been taken. Zeroing in on the fact that this is personal certainly didn't take the MCRT Leader long, but damn it, Vance wishes he'd find another way – even as his brain reminds him that Gibbs' way is the most logical way. Using himself as bait – the oldest trick in the book and maybe the element of surprise might help, but the odds….

Sighing, Vance cuts that thought short as he refocuses on his current task. While the FBI handles the hunt for his people, he has phone calls to make. He hates like hell that he's about to cause a lot of people angst and anger and all that goes with this mess. But, it's not conscionable that he not tell them their loved one is missing. He would certainly want to know if it was one of his immediate family members. The thought crosses his mind that none of the missing people would want their families to go through that kind of experience. They would not want the calls to be made.

In Jimmy Palmer's case, his girlfriend took the initiative and has taken that choice out of his hands. She needs to know if she hasn't already figured it out. With a sigh of frustration and sorrow, Vance sorts through the stack of folders and pulls out the one for the Medical Examiner's Assistant. He can't put it off any longer. Requesting from his secretary that he not be disturbed, Vance opens the folder and begins to get to know the young man a little more before making the call.

_*******NCIS********_

_It's hot! So damn hot!_ Panting loudly, Tim struggles against his chains, the first time's he's summoned the strength to do so in more hours than his mind shrouded in hunger, thirst and rising despair can count back to. Even with the break in between such movements, the sheer agony that rips through his skin at countless contact points between skin and chain now reminds him that _not_ moving hurts less, though an agony in its' own rite. Even sitting still, he acutely feels muscle stiffness, and the raw feeling of too much contact between skin and chain, made increasingly more sensitive with the temperature extremes these bastards have subjected him to.

Forcing himself to mentally get a grip, to push past the physical pain, hunger and thirst, he demands more from himself than this momentary flagging in spirit and energy. His friends are counting on him. Gibbs, he's sure, is counting on him to not give up or give in. He _must_ not give up!

Slowly moving so that his back once again feels the chair he's confined to, the first thing he thinks to do is call up the firm belief that can tough it out until the boss finds him. No matter how long that takes. With the sweat pouring down his face, his skin cold and clammy from previously dried sweat and his feet hot and sticky to the point he vaguely thinks about toeing off his shoes, his full-mental focus zooms in on that one combined thought – willing it to be true and soon. _You never leave a man behind, Boss. I know you'll find us soon._

_*******NCIS********_

His eyes once again on Abby, from across the room, Tony's heart is shredding into ribbons so sharply every piece cuts like a knife as it separates and falls away, his mind filled with the vivid pictures his eyes have spent the last two hours taking in through the plethora of emotions in each of the three faces he watched in turn. As each of them scrutinized the others, his own emotions filled to overwhelming on top of the impotent rage and helplessness, thirst, and hunger already in residence there. With the next change in lighting, Tony's thoughts are soon caught up in the wave of heartfelt sadness and helplessness as it crashes through him. From the depths of the darkness, his eyes fill traitorously, even as he reaches within and pulls out what he needs from himself to keep holding on. Faith. _C'mon, Boss. Find us!_


	11. Chapter 10

_Wednesday Sept 21, 2011_

In the two days since Abby's disappearance, there have been no leads, no new evidence or witness and no chatter. Nothing. Not a single clue as to how the MCRT and the Autopsy team had somehow been targeted and subsequently successfully snatched. Security footage has proven unable to pinpoint anyone standing out among the endless flow of employees whose job took them elsewhere on the yard, once they'd passed by the NCIS building on any given day in the last month.

Even the restaurant employees have been no help. The place hadn't been busy when the team had been there Friday night, so most of the staff had been in the back still working on preparing for the dinner crowd. Consequently, that meant there were precious few employees who'd seen anything they'd deemed memorable enough to share with the agents investigating. Those that had and were actually available to talk, remembered what looked to them like a homeless man running in and asking Ducky and Jimmy for help and the duo hurrying after him presumably to provide that help. What recollections they had been able to obtain, had all seemed like carbon copies of each other; a scruffy looking Mexican guy, short in stature, wearing a green hooded sweatshirt, scruffy looking jeans and non-descript sneakers. It had also been in every statement that the guy spoke fairly good English, although definitely more broken than solid.

The hostess who'd been rumored to possibly know more hadn't been reachable due to her present location, under the knife at a hospital up in Massachusetts near her parents, where she'd been spending an extended weekend. And because she was taken in early Monday morning for a ruptured appendix, it will be another 24 hours at least before they can talk to her. According to her parents, she'd said nothing to them about anything suspicious happening at work back in D.C. during her visit. Her demeanor all weekend before she'd taken ill had been uplifted and carefree. The bottom line for the investigation being there is little chance she has anything substantial to add that will be of any help. Although they haven't crossed her off the list of people they need to talk to, they will have to wait at least one more day to satisfy that question.

As scores of agents continue to comb the D.C. metro and surrounding areas for any suspicious activity or information that might turn up a new lead into the disappearance of the NCIS people, no one has come up with any substantial lead. A broadcasted alert and request for help complete with an offered reward for legitimate information resulted in hundreds of tip line calls.

Consequently, there have been countless tiny wild goose chases to the point where all agents in all cooperating agencies involved in the search have been placed on rotating six hour shifts to allow for adequate rest and fluid/nutritional intake so that no one gets sidelined due to physical stress. But even with all the extra hands involved in the search, the search is reaching the end of the second day and they are still no closer to finding them.

One of the biggest hopes in terms of leads had ultimately become a disappointing dead end. The traffic cameras in the areas surrounding the restaurant, on Friday night, had been out of commission for reasons that are now under investigation. It's become blatantly obvious that Fornell is staying out of NCIS' line of sight as well and if Gibbs wasn't so tired, beaten down and hurting, he'd of called the FBI Agent on it. But, he's too maxed out. For a man who does not believe in coincidences, he's finding himself surrounded by nothing but them and he's definitely not happy about it.

_***************NCIS****************_

Locked away in mandatory budget meetings on the hill, Vance has been kept updated but for the most part out of the loop. He'd done what he could before heading to the bane of his position, to lend the strength of his position to the investigation and subsequent provision of protection for the one agent remaining on the MCRT, despite the man's unhidden plan of laying himself out for bait. This is one time he absolutely hates his job because it keeps him behind the bureaucratic machine that demands meetings upon meetings while liking what power it gives him to aid in the search by pulling strings; lots of strings. Right now he just hopes Gibbs isn't about to do something stupid while he's up here on the hill unable to prevent it.

_***************NCIS****************_

Tony's not sure how much more they can take; how much more _he_ can take. His clothes are hanging off of him, stiff from cold, yet reeking of sweat, his fingers are numb and his face doesn't feel much better, even with the growth of an unshaved beard. As a matter of fact, that itches like hell on top of it all!

Despite the huger and thirst that have become constant companions to him now, Tony can't help but wonder how Jimmy's handling his because that kid's never sported an ounce of facial hair so the idea of growing any must be quite a shock to him; provided, of course, that these bastards are keeping him alive wherever they've taken him. It's been too long without food or water, made all the more difficult to get through by the constant cycle of extreme heat and cold that has been this bastard's game ever since they've tormented them with Abby's capture.

Only the constant worry about the others, Ducky, Abby Jimmy and Ziva too, are keeping him from even thinking long on his own predicament and he's pretty sure it's the same for them. They're a family and they tend to put each other first in times of crisis. That definitely applies here. In fact, he's so consumed with the worry about them that he's barely noticed that the lights have yet to come back on.

They've been in the dark since shortly after they awakened to Abby's presence, however long ago that was - blind yet forced to suffer the extreme temperature changes - without adequate means to express frustration, concern for the others or even glance at them through the inky blackness enveloping the space between them. Whoever this bastard is - and Tony's come to believe it's one person running the show - he's obviously set on the hands-off approach to torture - and although not nearly as physically painful as physical beatings or waterboarding or any such atrocity - _why the hell is he letting those even cross his mind? _**This** is bad enough!

_***************NCIS****************_

Unable to help and coming up empty on his own, Gibbs has hounded everyone possible that's actively working the case; petrified the tech's pouring over every inch of Abby's car - again - and haunted the lab while the substitute tech ran the blood sample he demanded back from the FBI - again. He'd been beyond pissed when Fornell's people's report only stated what his gut had already told him, that it was Tim's blood. That, of course, had only led to more questions without answers.

Maybe Gibbs had hoped for a miracle but he hadn't gotten one; instead getting only old news with no new lead on where to find his people. Names on the list he'd come up with; from that scum Rivera to the gang members he'd make look stupid back when he'd routed out their internal problem after it had innocently cost the life a Marine, had been turned over to the teams of agents working the case. For obvious reasons, his foothold into the workings of this case has been as minimal as possible and he hasn't appreciated that one iota.

Faced with what has been a truly maddening lack of new leads or hope for any, Gibbs has been stuck on over-drive, with nowhere to go but the range or the gym. Hell, he's even forced himself to go back to the batting cage he took Hollis to years ago so he could take it out on that little round white ball. All of this reluctantly in the name of not repeatedly calling Fornell or even Kort because it's time he doesn't want them wasting talking to him when they can be actively working on finding his people.

Or maybe it's been the little voice inside his head warning him that if one more person said the words _'nothing new yet'_ it would be one more person too many. Either way, this is the most restraint he's ever shown in a situation where one of his own has been missing; much less six of them. By rights he should be tearing out walls and breaking down doors and God forbid someone accidentally mention which door they themselves have in mind right now, because Gibbs knows he just might beat them to the address and do it for them.

_***************NCIS****************_

From the depths of the darkness that has long sucked him under thanks in large part to the damned blindfold, Tim hears something he hasn't heard since the last time the dirt bag that took him used that damn speaker over his head to give him a headache coated in guilt. He doesn't even recall how long ago that was. Time has lost all meaning.

But now, the noise is changing things. Straining, he tries to figure out what he's hearing; footsteps, doors closing, approaching footsteps...wait...a person headed towards him? It's all he can do to hold his tongue since he's already certain he's been alone all this time and will be wasting what precious energy he has left. Lethargic as he is with barely two brain cells firing on full capacity after all this temperature change and pain from the chains, he's not putting a lot of stock in what he's thinking. Still, he can't help but feel his spirit lift at the realization that there's a genuine live person nearby. He's not dying alone today.

Or is he? Is this the hour of his doom? The opening of a door close by startles him, almost stopping his heart but still he says nothing. He can feel it that he's no longer alone in the room by thw whoosh of cool air that is a blessed relief from the tortorous heat that's only just begun to ease off. For some reason that sucks the exuberance and hope right back out of him. It doesn't feel right. Something's wrong with whatever's going on. His heart's dropped to his feet and he's pretty sure he stopped breathing.

Before he can think about it further, there's a dark, dangerous voice in his ear, accompanied by the cold hardness of a gun barrel pushed into his neck just below his Adams' apple. "Open your mouth but do _NOT_ speak."

In no hurry to die, Tim complies, opening his mouth enough that whatever this bastard has in mind, isn't being hindered. Sure enough, suddenly his mouth is stuffed with a round sponge large enough to gag him, literally and the god-awful taste and smell that fills his senses doesn't help. The thing's been soaked in vinegar! Focused on trying to adjust his breathing around the gag in his mouth so that he won't choke to death as he's forced to swallow that hated liquid, he finds himself shocked when his head is suddenly freed from the oppressive band that has held his eyes glued shut all this time.

As his eyes attempt to adjust to being able to blink again without the chafe of material, his heart drops at the sound of the door closing and the realization that the room is nearly pitch black without the light from beyond the open door. There's no telling what's going on here, but its' clear, he's still not going anywhere. So what the heck was this whole changing things up about? All he can think about now are the questions filling his head. What's the reason for the changes in his circumstances? What can he do to ease his mouth's aching from the gag or his eyes discomfort from the change in their situation? What the hell's coming his way that he needs to be gagged for it but no longer blindfolded?

_***************NCIS****************_

_So why the hell isn't he out there looking?_ Good question. Gibbs has defied Vance before but this time is different. It won't be long before these bastards make their move; of that Gibbs is certain. They will be coming for him. He's the one they're ultimately after and that comprehension of what's going on here is all that's keeping him calm enough to hold onto the realization that because they want him and in all likelihood his cooperation - they won't have killed any of his team. His gut is certain of that. _That's_ why he's allowed himself to be relegated to the observer with more of a front row seat than most - and the multitude of eyes and ears to the ground are helping, but not by much.

Feeling antsy and inpatient, he's spent the last two days when outside the office and not otherwise aggressively forcing himself to find outlets for his fury, perusing his surroundings from his trained sniper's point of view. The bastards are out there somewhere and watching for the perfect time to get him. They're not stupid enough to grab him on the yard, though, even if they do hold the trump card in the form of the six people they've already taken.

With that in mind, his watchfulness has kicked into even higher gear at home. Already doubly armed, a backup weapon strapped to his ankle and an extra knife in his pocket, Gibbs hasn't blindly walked into his home since Monday night; but rather, securing the place with the team Vance insisted on sticking with him for that very reason. It was an argument that Gibbs tried to win but obviously lost.

_"Don't need extra bodies added to these bastards' count, Leon!"_

_"And none of us needs you taken out because you walk blindly into their trap, Gibbs! You think they want you alive - and maybe they do. It's not an assumption I'm willing to make! For all we know, they're just waiting for you to get tired and drop your guard so they can get to you easier!"_

_"Leon..."_

_"The agents will clear your house shortly before you get there- every. Day, Gibbs. After that, they'll be on the street, out of sight. It's that or a safe house for you."_

_"That'll never happen."_

_"And I won't be the one explaining to your team how you got killed because you were too damn stubborn to do it my way while we looked for them!"_

_That statement - like a knife to the chest - stopped his argument cold. "Ok."_

Sighing out loud as he returns his thoughts to the here and now while heading for the shooting range for another unscheduled hour of making paper targets pay the price the real targets will feel once they're caught, the Marine in him sharply focusing in on the problem that he wants to get taken by whoever has his team so he really doesn't want the protection detail messing up that probability or getting hurt trying. He's on the edge of irritated about the distinct possibility that they are making things worse and prolonging the situation. Yet after Vance's warning hit so close to home, he can't seem to find the words to send them home.

In fact, he's taken the warning so seriously, he called his dad the same night he had that conversation with Vance and told the man everything. Jack's tough and has been through his own version of hell and back when he served his country in the war so he knows the man can take care of himself and will be extra careful, even if that means keeping the ole shotgun closer than its usual spot on the wall behind the counter at the store. The last thing Gibbs wants is for the man to be taken by surprise by anything else that comes up in this mess. In true Jackson Gibbs style, the older man had been very determined to come into the mix- "_to help, son."_ But this time, his son's experience and gut feeling had been given more credence by his father and he'd relented, for which Gibbs has been eternally thankful.

_***************NCIS****************_

Glancing at his watch, Ricardo takes one last look at the monitors for both rooms, this time; his recent change to the big room's population brings his mouth into a thin line that borders on a frown. It's the first time they are all in there together - minus, of course, the bastard that earned solitary confinement. Still, it's dark enough at the moment; none of them will even know he put the Autopsy Assistant back in his place among them for several hours yet when the first timer on the automated system turns the lights back on. So in a way that's even better. Now that he's realized that, the smile is back as he looks over at his segregated victim.

He'd given a lot of thought into how he was going to gag each of his targets. Choosing the easier and less demeaning version for the larger group seemed like a no-brainer. Coming up with one more degrading for the 'animal' he despises was easy, too. But the most fun and satisfaction came just now, when he'd put it to use.

The changes he's brought about for that one is a great improvement and he can't help but feel excited about the upcoming twist that's headed that way. Laughing out loud now, he heads out to complete his mission. His biggest goal - the ultimate goal - just two and a -half hours away from being done! His love will be happy seeing all he's done to avenge her death.

_***************NCIS****************_

The lights are back on and with obvious good reason, Ducky realizes as the sight that greets his eyes when he next awakens is a good one, in that it sets his mind at ease for the first time in days. Jimmy has been returned to their midst while they slept.

Jolted yet again at the sight of his assistant chained once again to the support column he'd been placed at before, a mixture of sorrow and relief runs through him as he scrutinizes the young man that's been like a son to him, as best he can under the circumstances. He notes that the young man has been kept safely and with no obvious signs of physical harm. It's frustrating as hell not being able to ask him where he's been or how he's actually faring.

That frustration has kept his own condition from his focus. Vaguely, he's aware that his face is uncomfortable with days without shaving and his clothes feel horrible on him from both the excessive heat and frigid cold cycles that have been pumped into this room. His hunger, thirst and unsteadiness are all growing problems yet not where his mind is focused. His concern at the moment is for Jimmy.

When their eyes meet, Jimmy's are full of shock and disillusionment as he mentally adjusts to the tape over his mouth. Ducky does what he can by trying to pass calming vibes to the younger man, knowing Jimmy's in tune enough from having worked with him all these years, to pick up on that and go with it. At least he hopes so.

Movement in his peripheral vision alerts the M.E. to the fact that Abby has now awakened and realized that Jimmy is indeed, among them. The only one missing is Timothy. For the first time since that first day they'd been taken. The M.E.'s thoughts return to the missing agent as his heart thumps loudly in his chest; an alarm system yet unpatented. There is something terribly wrong about Timothy's absence and for the love of his dearly departed mother, Ducky wishes he knew what and why but most of all; he wishes he knew if the young man is all right.

Watching the younger set now; Abby, Ziva and Jimmy, he lets his eyes move over to Anthony last; knowing since they are situated closest together - just six feet from each other - there's no way to miss how this is affecting him or for the agent not to see full well how it's affecting the M.E. Ducky works to put it away and let his concern for the others remain on center-stage. That's what they need from him. It's what he needs from himself.

_***************NCIS****************_

Driving toward his destination, Ricardo's mind goes back over everything he's done this afternoon in preparation for this night. The lighting and temperature changes have been set on timers to keep them rotating in hour shifts on his victims while he tends to the last and greatest task of all in the grand scheme of things. Following routine, he's in place once again in plenty of time.

For the past several nights - for at least two hours before heading home for some sleep, he's scoped out his prey and the neigborhood's comings and goings around the house. His vantage point has been a golden discovery as he's made himself at him - hiding where no one will even think to look - right under their noses while watching and learning the timing of things too regular to be missed. He'd snickered at the ease in which these bozos on his target's obvious Protection Detail were playing right into his hands with the clockwork like activity of thier schedule covering the house.

His amusement has been very difficult to contain as night after night, these 'competent' agents cased the backyard within six feet of him and never once noticed him watching them from the hidden confines of the tree. It had been all he could do to sit still as mirth shook him and not dislodge a pine cone on top of their heads.

_***************NCIS****************_

Tony's not sure who's looking worse for wear, Ducky or Ziva. Both are looking too worn down, although Ziva is showing it in her less than erect posture and lack of eye contact, whereas Ducky is showing it with the expression in his eyes that can't be missed. The concern is blatant and has Tony feeling like crap about it because the elderly man should only be concentrating on himself right now. Trying to infuse the situation with a little calmness, he nods at the man to show he's okay and leaves it at that, needing to check on Ziva again.

Ever since they'd realized Jimmy has been put back with them, she'd failed to look anywhere but in the direction of the six feet of space between Abby and Jimmy. That doesn't bode well for her state of mind, as Tony sees it. It certainly bears watching. Then again, watching is all he can do anyway.

He glances over at the Autopsy Gremlin, relieved to see he's not been physically harmed in his absence. The kid is, as Tony suspected, sporting several days growth on his face enough that it's obviously uncomfortable for him. It's almost constant now, Jimmy's attempt to rub away the feeling on his shirt with short strokes of his head across his shirt-covered arm.

_***************NCIS****************_

Feeling Tony's eyes finally move off of her, Ziva exhales her pent up breath. She's too tired to hide anything her eyes might be showing. The temperature shifts and lighting changes have gone a long way in chipping away at her normal strength and for that she's resentful and angry, in short spurts that mix with mental reminders that these are wasted emotions at a time like this. She can't afford to let the others know any of this so she can't afford to look at them directly. Maybe with some rest, her mind will come back online better.

She's heartbroken yet relieved that Jimmy is back unharmed. It brings back to mind, briefly, the fact that McGee is still missing from their midst. She wonders where he is and if he's all right. Too mentally disheveled to think beyond that in this situation to which there is no escape, Ziva lays her head back against the pole and gives in to the need for rest.

It's cold in here again and it won't be long before it will be miserably so. Sleeping through it will make it easier to get through. Gibbs will find them. She hasn't given up on that completely. But experience has taught her that this is just a stepping stone in whatever games these people are playing and Gibbs just might be the ultimate target.

_***************NCIS****************_

As it the agents supposedly safeguarding this house will run through their routine on this night, he'll be ready and the fun will truly begin. It's the part Ricardo's been waiting for - planning for all these months. Frankly, he's glad it's finally here. He's been looking forward to seeing the look on this dumb agent's face when he sees the surprises that are waiting for him.

And when he finds out that he's not the eagle-eyed sharpshooter he's always thought himself to be, well, that should be interesting to see, too. But that's the icing on the cake. The real deal here - the meat of the matter is coming later.

Things are about to get very interesting for his already captured prey, as well. They're about to get the shakeup their worst nightmare can't even prepare them for. As he settles in his hiding spot, his night vision spyware hanging around his neck, he can't help but feel smug. It won't be long now.

Sure enough; right on time...

_***************NCIS****************_

Trying his level best to let go of at least some of the tension and fury curled in his gut from this nightmare, Gibbs heads to where he can see something that tends to calm his inner self as soon as he walks in the door of his sanctuary, his home. From inside the security of his back porch sliding doors, he surveys his own yard - thinking momentarily on the attractive pyramid shaped, green-silver colored old tree in the corner, perpendicular to his porch, that he and Shannon planted more than 20 years ago in honor of Kelly's birth, remembering how he hadn't had the heart to tear it out after their deaths, although until recently it pained him to look at it.

They'd spent time researching what soil it would need and had found the perfect sandy spot in the corner of the yard that gave it the full sun it preferred. He hadn't been able to help but notice that it truly did live up to its' hype over the years, as a fast growing windbreak type that he appreciated. Of course, the beauty of it with its' graceful branches that sweep toward the ground and then back up and the softer look it has, thanks to its two-inch long whorled needles certainly helps

Even the yearly needle drop in the spring hadn't bothered him. It always brought a smile to his face to remember Shannon proudly telling him theirs was a female tree, when she'd picked one of the 3-inch egg-shaped cones and helped it shatter over the surrounding yard, after of course, she'd dug three more holes in preparation, and then releasing the tree's seeds.

Consequently, his yard had gained three more of the majestic trees over time and now - with a row of them, he never had a problem with too much wind working against the heat system in the house. Sturdy, long -life trees that haven't require very much pruning, with no health issues, has been a god-send for his backyard. Looking out at them now he feels a fissure of unease like never before. Suddenly they don't seem near as beautiful. His gut is twisting and the three b's are calling his name - and his team is counting on him to think his way out of this.

_***************NCIS****************_

From his newest hiding place, Ricardo thinks back with satisfaction at how easy it was - stealthily entering the house in between the time that the agents cleared it and when his target walked in the door. He wonders whose head will roll when it's discovered that none of the idiots looked in the trees in the yard!

It's come as a complete surprise to him to see the formerly well-known sniper's experience and training actually fail him at a time he is counting on it most. Ricardo found a tremendous amount of satisfaction at that realization, adding even more excitement to the upcoming moments. Footsteps overhead bring him back to the here and now. It's Showtime!

_***************NCIS****************_

Mentally battered and overwhelmed with too many emotions alongside the ever-present white hot anger, Gibbs heads downstairs to his basement, his mind set on feeling the burn of that drink he's badly in need of. The hair on the back of his head stand straight up and his pulse begins to race, causing him to pause in his steps then immediately double time it to his work bench, his hand immediately reaching for the hidden compartment under it.

"You don't want to do that." the hooded figure steps out from behind the stack of boxes brandishing his weapon of choice; Ziva's gun. "If you want to see them alive again, that is."


	12. Chapter 11

_A/N:_** WARNING:** _A moment or two of unpleasant imagery ahead - oh and better seatbelt in those emotions, folks. it's gonna be a rough road ahead_.

* * *

_Thurs, Sept 22, 2011 _

Tuning the endless supply of questions running through his head, out for now, Tim continues to try to get his eyes to cooperate, feeling acute discomfort with the effort. They're dry, irritated and extremely reluctant to work like they're supposed to even though it's quickly becoming pitch dark in here. Despite that not helping the situation, Tim doesn't give up. There's not much else he can do for himself at this point, but _this_, he can control and damn it, _control_ it he will!

What he does lose, is count of the number of times he blinks to try to find some relief and visual clarity. With the air that's continuing to assault his face, steadily getting colder, coupled with having to actively work on successfully swallowing the damn vinegar taste that's constantly trickling down his throat now without choking on it or on the disgusting sponge thing that's crammed in his mouth, he doesn't rush any more adjusting than this. Taking this moment by moment is literally absorbing all his concentration and energy.

Tim is weakened and stiff from the continuing effects of malnourishment, dehydration, prolonged exposure to the severe temperature changes; all the while sitting in completely and degradingly in soiled clothes. He's physically long overdue for a shower, thanks to his body's inability to maintain control after this many days of confinement without a single trip to a bathroom. This is compounded now with feeling sick from the vinegar pooling in his stomach, means he's in no condition for much of anything, so it's not long into all of this that his eyes grow as tired, heavy and pained as the rest of him already feels, forcing him to let go of the struggle enough that sleep can take him away.

In stillness as he waits for the escape into rest, one question remains forefront in his mind. _Why the hell does this bastard need to gag a solitary prisoner who hasn't spoken the entire time he's been here - outside of screaming out that one time because he thought this team mates would hear him? He's not opened his mouth since so what the hell...?_

He hasn't played chess in forever, but he still remembers the object of the game and the planning ahead for a bigger finish that it teaches you. _So, what is this sob planning next? Is this the prelude to 'joining the party'? How long ago was that? Oh, crap!_

Unable to even sigh in frustration or exhaustion at the inability to give in to just sleep, Tim mentally attempts to find a way to put away not only the endless array of disturbing questions, but the depressing yet instinctual mental cataloging of his current problems; all of which add up to just too damn much to be of any use to think about further, anyway. So much so, that for the first time since being taken, Tim's heart fails to rally behind the firm belief that Gibbs is coming to save them.

It's merely a vague memory now, half hidden somewhere in the mix of everything else and he's just too tired and worn down to dig it out. Even as it hits him that the air has once again turned cold and his beard growth is no longer itching like hell like it did the first time the room cycled through from too hot, over to frigidly cold, the blessed nothingness of sleep _finally_ takes him away.

********NCIS********

After securing the back door, Ricardo heads back now, to the control room that now holds the most important capture of them all, still laughing at the fresh memory of that moment yesterday when he'd rearranged things for _'him'_ \- the one he'd long ago singled out into solitary confinement - the one on the other side of the door he hasn't touched all week until yesterday and not at all since. He's not interested in wasting his time on that one but that doesn't mean his memory of the fun he had at that one's expense has dimmed.

_***Flashback***_

_With a Cheshire cat grin, he walks from the room, down the dimly lit hallway, whistling cheerfully. Oh, that was fun! He'd been saving that particular power play for this time, when preparations were needed to stir up the pot in one of the biggest ways possible. Mentally going back over how he's just treated his solo guest to a much worse and much more uncomfortable gag than the others got, sets a chuckle up in him that bursts out before he can stop it. He's waited for that moment for over a year!_

_***End flashback***_

Opening the door back in the control room now, he finds that things are just as he suspected. His newest quarry is sitting exactly as he'd left him, tied, blindfolded and completely unaware of the rude awakening that's about to come his way. Unable to stifle the fresh bought of laughter any longer, Ricardo lets it rip as he steps into the room, closing the door behind him.

********NCIS********

The sound of laughter rouses him from a sound sleep Gibbs doesn't remember falling into. Almost immediately, his mind lurches away from that thought to one of much more importance as it grasps the realization that has confronted him without warning; he's chained to a chair! He's sitting down and his body is unable to move against whatever's holding him in place; a thick chain by the feel of it. _Still blindfolded_ is his next realization, followed almost immediately with a worse one. The duct tape is still in place over his mouth. All of this brings home to him how he got here; wherever here is:

***Flashback***

_He heads downstairs to his basement, his mind set on feeling the burn of that drink he's badly in need of. The hair on the back of his head stands straight up and his pulse begins to race, causing him to pause in his steps but then immediately double time it to his work bench, his hand immediately reaching for the hidden compartment under it._

_"You don't want to do that." the hooded figure steps out from behind the stack of boxes brandishing his weapon of choice; Ziva's gun. "If you want to see them alive again, that is."_

_From behind the hood that covers his face almost completely, the voice continues on "D.C.'s finest is combing the streets and wondering who took your people. _**_They_**_ do not need to know where they are. _**_You_**_ do. You need to know so that you will NEVER forget that _**_I _**_took them."_

_"Why?" Gibbs bites out angrily as white hot fury rolls through him in waves, nearly suffocating him._

_"It is such a shame, though. All of those law enforcement agents looking so hard for them. If only they knew how much time and resources they are wasting. You see, they will not find them." Several heartbeats later, he continues on. "I wonder...should we tell them and save them further trouble of looking?" Shaking his head in mock denial, the dirt bag continues on, obviously not really wanting an answer. "No, I think not. They would only get in my way and _**_that_**_ is something we ca not have."_

_Pointing the gun toward the stairs, whoever this bastard is, makes it clear to Gibbs that he has no intention of giving the Team Leader the answer he wants. _

_"Time is wasting, Special Agent Gibbs. Would you let your people down by not coming to them when given the opportunity to do so, as you are now?"_

_Propelled forward by the unmistakable and immediate threat to his spine, Gibbs turns without hesitation and walks back up the stairs. Fully aware of the pressure from the gun being held on him, the Team Leader keeps walking as silently directed. The walk, out the back door, down the porch steps, across the backyard and through the hedge to the yard behind his is a quiet one. _

_Continuing on to a white sedan with dealership tags parked in a dark spot, the masked and still hooded dirt bag who holds the answers to his team's whereabouts, silently motions for Team Leader to get behind the wheel, he growls one warning. "Anything happens to me - they will all die long before they are ever found." _

_Without saying anything else at the moment, he calmly gets in the back seat on the driver's side, wasting no time in quickly jabbing the silver-haired man with his own agent's gun. Gibbs is on edge now because of the way in which the gun is aimed at him deliberately pointed at an upward trajectory, the silent promise of serious physical harm, an unmistakable one. There is no doubt that this bastard doesn't trust that Gibbs is motivated enough to go with him to see his people without a fight. The guy doesn't know the MCRT Team Leader nearly as well as he thinks he does. Gibbs files that realization away for later use. _

_It's not long before the two of them are soon far away from the neighborhood - and free from the protection detail because Gibbs has _**_no_**_ intention of not cooperating - yet. Seething with pent up fury, the former Marine does as he's told, for the sake of getting to his people all that much faster. He expected this - had waited for it, but now that it's here, this moment is pure torture in that he's not allowed to take this bastard out. He focuses on his driving to keep his mind sharp. _

_On the deserted stretch of road, the dirt bag orders Gibbs to stop the car, turn off the engine and hit the trunk release. Holding out his hands for the keys, he orders the Team Leader out - telling him to open the trunk and get out the duct tape that's there. With a menacing grin, he orders Gibbs to cut a three foot long piece and drop the roll back into the trunk._

_Through all of this, Gibbs complies, his eyes never missing a trick as he focuses on not only what he's having to do, but on what this dirt bag's doing at all times, as well. Though he can't see the guy's face, he does watch the body language closely; noting the confidant, unhurried way the dirt bag is moving and speaking. This isn't some lame weirdo trying something funny for kicks and giggles. This guy is serious, motivated by something deep and determined to carry out his plan. The only question that remains besides the usual 'why' and 'what their - or his - ultimate plan' is' - is how many are in this with him?_

_As these thoughts pass through Gibbs' head, he carries out the tasks he's been ordered at gunpoint to do - only because it is the only way to guarantee that he will see his missing people again. He hates it but he knows he has no choice in the matter. This guy has made sure of that._

_Once the tape's back in the trunk, the hooded man slams the trunk closed and prods his captive in the back with the gun once again, propelling him to the passenger side of the car where he proceeds to zip-tie Gibbs' feet in several places. Standing back up on his feet, he orders him to do yet another thing._

_"Now, gag yourself with the tape and make it good! Then put your hands behind your back. _

_At this point, the confident bastard quickly zip-ties the older man's arms at the elbows as well as the wrists, making sure the hands have been turned counter from each other first. Next up, comes a pillow case - black as night and it quickly goes over Gibbs' head._

_"Now, lay down on the seat." He orders cockily, as if to say nothing can touch him now. "You might want to pull your knees up as well."_

_Once Gibbs is in place, the dirt bag slams the door shut and gets behind the wheel, inconspicuously taking off. It's pretty much a given that the guy had to have taken off the hood in order to see to drive and Gibbs wishes he could see the bastard's face and hopes before this is all over - he will - just before he beats him to within an inch of his life. _

_The blindfold is suffocating - not quite literally, but enough so that breathing is becoming a challenge. Gibbs isn't used to this sort of thing but he has experienced it before so it's not out of his scope of abilities to cope. Thankfully, it's not a long enough drive that Gibbs looses the battle with sleep. The smooth ride seems to be taking several endlessly long perpendicular roads that eventually all runs into the main one they travel, as all total, there are three turns made, each after a long stretch of unremarkable road. When the car is finally parked and the engine turned off, it's not long before he's dragged out just enough that his feet find the ground. . His upper body is then grabbed by the shirt as he's pulled upright the rest of the way to his feet and held upright by one of the dirt bag's strong arms, while the ties that had bound his legs and feet are cut free, allowing him to walk unhindered. _

_"C'mon. Time for you to see that your actions have consequences, _**_Special_**_ Agent Gibbs - and _**_not _**_just for yourself. When you open your eyes next, your consequences will be staring back at you - and if I have anything to say about it - those consequences will be what you see when you take your last breathe on this earth._

_Still holding him at gunpoint with the threat of the team's wellbeing very much understood, the dirt bag pushes the gun barrel in to Gibbs' back between the shoulder blades, propelling him forward into the building that has no stairs; judging by the sound of a door opening and the change in the feel of chilled air reaching his skin through his clothing.._

_They're here. He can feel it in his gut. This room is very cold but it _**_feels_**_ huge and his every sense is telling him he's gotten his wish, he's been brought to where his people are. Now all he has to do is cooperate and think of their options while coming up with a sound plan while they wait until the right moment arrives to get them all out of this._

_The walk from that point is short and it's not long before he's propelled into a chai..._

"It is time to answer your question, Agent Gibbs." The dirt bag's strong, steady voice brings Gibbs sharply back from the recollection, not only of the events that brought him here, but the thoughts that had run through his mind then and even the anger and helplessness of it all. It has bitten incredibly hard, the reality that he could have let his need to beat this bastard senseless win out, but as in every case on the job, with helpless kidnapped victims, rescue is top priority. With this being his team; his family; the case is especially true, so everything else has to take a back seat. He hasn't felt this unmeasurable wealth of anger in a very long time and he has to hold it back; lock it away. Blinking hard now, he forces his mind to drop everything else and focus on what's going on as the pillow case is being lifted off his head.

_**"This**__\- is why I took them!"_

What Gibbs sees before him once his vision clears, robs him of the ability to breathe.

*****NCIS******

_"Director Vance, I'm sorry, to have to tell you this, Sir, but..."_

"They got Gibbs." Vance finishes the update for himself, anger and regret swirling around angrily in his heart at this news. Still, he has an agency to run and now seven missing people to find.

_"Yes, Sir. I am so very sorry, Sir."_

"Get me two teams of agents over there. Start in the backyard and go over every inch of that place. Timing was too perfect, they had to have been _watching_ him. They were watching _you_!"

_"Yes, sir. That's what we figured. I am sorry. I don't know how we missed it."_

"Find me something to go on so we can find our agents!" Vance swallows hard. This isn't right; him taking it out on this hapless agent. He knows it's not entirely their fault. Gibbs hadn't made any bones about not taking any precautionary measures for a reason. And although the Security Detail had left plenty of room for something like this to happen, there's a small dose of comfort in the probability that the man was right about being taken to where the rest of the missing NCIS people are, as well; exactly like he'd wanted.

_"Yes, Sir. Right away, Sir."_

" Don't leave any obvious signs that you were there - don't wanna have the man come back to his house having been tossed while he was missing on top of already having to explain to him how his Security Detail screwed up and got him taken!"

_"Yes, Sir."_

Leon Vance sighs heavily as he sets the phone down. The father in him is heart-broken at the call he's now forced to make. While he has faith in Gibbs because the man is hands down - the most capable survivor; he's ever known; Vance is also a realist and as a father, he knows he would want to know if his child; grown or not, was in trouble as serious as this. There is no doubt in his mind that he _has_ to do this.

The other calls been difficult enough to make; family members crying devastated tears he couldn't dry, demanding answers he didn't have and silently hoping for what he couldn't deliver. Only Eli Da'vid had been stoic and confident that there would be better news regarding his daughter's well-being soon.

In the year since the man had come to DC for a conference held by Vance and had almost been killed several times by a Palestinian terrorist group, the two men have become even stronger allies and touched base even more regularly than before; what with having a deep concern for world politics and Ziva as well, in common. Eli had graciously informed Vance, when contacted with the initial call about this nightmare, that neither he personally nor MOSAD were holding him or NCIS responsible. He'd gone to remind the NCIS Director, that his agent &amp; former MOSAD Officer can very well take care of herself and that he's confident that everything possible that can be done to find and safely extract Ziva will be.

While buoyed by the man's optimism; he'd been disturbed at the lack of emotions, even though he'd long since stopped being surprised by the man. Fighting back distasteful memories of the last time he'd kept company with Eli personally, had been in the safe house. His own injuries and hospital stay in which one of his own, NCIS Special Agent Riley McAllister attempted to kill him out of jealousy come back to mind vividly now as well. Vance swallows hard and silently thanks Gibbs for the umpteenth time for making sure that knife was where Vance could actually defend himself with it. Now, it's his turn to hang tough and lend the hand where it's needed. Failure is NOT an option here. His people _must_ be found - _alive_!

Keeping in mind that Ziva's father has been through a lot of loss and has simply learned how to put it away when necessary, he shuffles his focus to where it should be. Strapping on his fortitude now, he picks the phone back up and dials the number that's in the file he's already requested, been given and laid open on his desk,. The voice on the other end tugs at his heart even more.

_"Hello?"_

"Mr. Gibbs, this is Director, Leon Vance..."

_**************NCIS***********_

A bank of video monitors is what's staring him in the face now; of which only one screen is on - with a split view that shows two sides of the same room lit with infrared camera lighting. With the gun still pointed at his head, Gibbs can only watch as the rest of his team - in some other location - tied up to support columns that are far enough apart they can't whisper to each other or be of any help to each other as the lights come on, triggered no doubt, by automatic timer, the full extent of what this ordeal has done to them becomes clear.

While they all look unharmed, they're apparently lethargic, stressed and completely at loss as to what to think - judging by the agony that's strewn across their faces; each of their heads laid back against their posts - their eyes open wide with devastation or fear or both. Staring at their fellow bound team member, their continued concern for each other is obvious. Gibbs knows them individually, so this is not a surprise to him in the least. He knows it's all that's holding them together.

Tell-tale signs of long ago having been denied the right to at least be free enough to use restrooms bring a frown to Gibbs face and pours more anger on the pile as he tries to process the sight of stained clothing on his people. As if all of that isn't bad enough, his gut is yelling that something else is wrong with the picture in front of him.

Closing his eyes for a minute, Gibbs does a head mental count and is soon startled into quickened blood pressure as it dawns on him. One of his people is missing! Looking each of the bound captives over one more time, Gibbs quickly stumbles onto the answer to his own question. In fact, it hits him like a sledge hammer even as it raises his internal alarm. _What's happened to his youngest team member? Is he alive? Is that why he's not here - because they've killed him already? Why? _Like a second punch to the gut, it hits him hard; _Tim_

Watching Gibbs struggle to remain calm as he takes in each of his team members tied and gagged, the gunman is nearly vibrating with silent joy as he proudly gloats in Gibbs' ear. "I wanted you to see how well I've taken care of them for you."

Gibbs' glare is sharp enough to cut glass but his captor is unmoved.

"I do not believe that that is appreciation I see on your face, Agent Gibbs. That wounds me."

Still, the Team Leader remains silent.

The dirt bag has more to say. "Think about this, _Special_ Agent Gibbs. While you slept in your comfortable bed for the past 5 days, ate any food you chose to eat, went anywhere you chose to go and your precious Lab Rat slept in _her_ own bed, did what _she_ wanted to do and spent the day building houses,_ they_ were settling in as my guests! And I took them - because of _you_. "

_*******NCIS********_

It's hard to say who's trying harder to come across as being better off than they actually feel since the only thing the five of them have to go by is the looks on each other's faces as the lights in the two corners of the room behind Tony and Jimmy finally come back on and the temperature in the room starts to warm back up. The lighting is still dimmer than what they'd started out with a week ago when it had painfully blinded them yet providing plenty enough light for them to see each other's emotions laid out across their faces. Not one of them is prepared for the lighting change to happen; their masks still hiding in the safety of the darkness. None of them have yet put it away. It's yet another way in which these bastards are attempting to tear them down without actually touching them.

By some unspoken signal, the eyes turn away now, one pair after the other, suddenly, no longer willing or able to see in each other, something they can do nothing about; the despair and anger, hopelessness and regret. Each has apparently reached that moment when looking each other in the eye and seeing there what they are helpless to change, is no longer within the outer boundaries of their comfort zone.

It's pretty much a given that being stuck in soiled clothing that reeks and is now sticking to them has something to do with the embarrassment and inability to look each other in the eye; the hurt and humiliation too much to bear. Their spiritual sponges of sympathy filled up beyond capacity - with no outlet in sight. After years of talking to Ducky, Gibbs knows that their minds have raised up shields; making them strangers now, sharing the same horrible reality with no way out, save one - each silently trying to hold to the hope and belief; even as it continues to slip away, little by little.

"Wonder why your boy genius isn't here?" The dirt bag taunts in Gibbs' ear. Stepping back, he makes no bones about watching closely as the Leader of all these people tries not to react at the ugly reminder that one is still unaccounted for.

Gibbs can't help but mentally react. _Of course he's noticed Tim's not here - and after days of thinking his youngest agent was with the rest of his people...Damn it! What has this monster done to McGee?_

****NCIS****

Now laughing on the inside with a thin grip on his ability to contain it, Ricardo watches for the reaction he hopes to get and sure enough, it's not long before it becomes blatantly obvious that it's going to be better than he'd hoped for. Poor Agent Gibbs, sitting stone cold still, the picture of defeat coated in fury, trying unsuccessfully to mask itself in disinterest: eyes closed, hands clenched into fists so tight, the knuckles are nearly translucent, back rigid and feet planted firmly into the carpet as if they're actually bearing weight enough to launch him free of the chains holding him securely in his chair.

With a soft scoff, Ricardo sits and soaks up the moment. There's no rush. He's got all of them now and he can take as much or as little of their remaining time as he wants because how much or how little they actually do have left is _his_ choice now. _All_ of their lives are literally in _hi_s hands. It's taken a long time and been a long road to get here, but he's pulled it off. The American expression is utterly true, he realizes now. _Revenge is definitely a desert best served cold. Wait a minute! This is NOT revenge!_ _THIS is justice!_

Without another word, he steps out of the Agent's line of sight and goes quiet - leaving the Team Leader bound to the chair with nowhere to look except at his people - and the nightmare he set the stage for - but can do nothing to put an end to.

Their remaining time...oh that sounds so beautiful! _Do you see who I have here for you, sweetheart? I have them all for what they did to you, my love! Picture perfect. They will NEVER forget you now - or the price they have paid for the crimes they committed against you and our family!_

_Right! Pictures!_ Grabbing up the camera again, that he'd used the first night his guests had been brought in, Ricardo heads out to each room, wow, three now to be exact, to take momentous keepsakes of his handy-work and the physical proof of the affect it's having on the subjects of his work. _This is so much fun, I should do this for a living. Huh, yeah, not gonna happen, Ricardo. The Cartel needs you back. Soon._

Reminded of the fact that he actually only has a handful of days left in which to play this game, stirs him to move faster. He may be one of the head hauncho's but he's not the _only_ one and he must adhere to the rules because in Mexico, _everyon_e is expendable. With that brutally honest thought, Ricardo sets his mind back on the right thought path and completes the task of taking photos of all of them.

*******NCIS*******

Ordinarily, think of anyone's emotional state would only occasionally cross the Team Leader's mind and not usually this deeply. But staring at his people and seeing them as they are; individuals going through something so awful as being held captive like this; brings it to mind without hesitation now. It pains him deeply as he reads that thinning hope in their eyes, to realize that soon, they will be made aware of the fruitlessness of what's left of it within their hearts

Maybe it's because he's been situated where he can't look away from them. Whatever the reason, it pours salt on the wound in overwhelming amounts, to the point where he finally has to look away. _Pull it together, Gunny! They're countin' on you! _Sitting here in front of this bastard who has perpetrated this horror on his people, Gibbs forces himself to refocus. It's important that he not to let his façade crack. In fact, he needs to reinforce the usual steel he lets the world see. Too much is at stake now.

*******NCIS*******

Having done what he'd needed to, Ricardo comes back into the control room, laughing as he moves. Wasting no time, he sets the camera down in an out of the way place and walks over to the Team Leader, slides the pillow case back down over his head, bends down to unlock the chain, then takes him firmly by the elbow while pulling up on him. "Let's go. Time to take a little walk. No funny business or the timed release already set to go will kill them before anything can be done to stop it."

Gibbs cooperates, once again intent on not making waves until the time is right. Even without the warning, he sticks to full cooperation. Until he has a chance to see in person, just how his people are doing and exactly what their circumstances are, not to mention a better look into that room, there is nothing he can do for them, except cooperate with their captor.

As they walk, Ricardo attempts to talk to his still blindfolded and gagged guest. "I have been very... accommodating to them, Agent Gibbs. You saw for yourself that I have taken very good care of them... I have not beat them or laid a hand on them in any way." Through several short turns and one final stretch of hallway, the words have been spoken almost friendly.

The cocky attitude rolling of his captor, only serves to add fuel to the fire that is Gibbs' temper, burning all the hotter now as the bastard goes silent while they continue to walk.

As they finally stop at the end of the last hallway with a closed door on the end, Ricardo unlocks the door and propels the older man inside. Still not uttering a sound, he picks up the end of the thick chain already set up and waiting for him, wraps it around Gibbs three times and secures it to a link in the wall behind him, with little more than an inch of moving room to spare.

Then he prods Gibbs over to the very wall he's now chained to, letting his captive feel it at his back before pushing down on his head just enough that the Team Leader knows he's expected to sit. Letting him slide all the way down to the floor, a fitting place for him to be - so he has to look up to see - when the time comes - anything of value.- and leaves the room.

Wide awake now and with his brain working overtime trying to keep up with everything he's seeing and beginning to understand, Gibbs can only sigh as much as the gag in his mouth will allow. Why does this bastard care what Gibbs thinks? How can he expect the Team Leader to be swayed from feeling the anger, bitterness and hostility; white-hot rage, even? Does he really think leaving him blindfolded and chained like the rest of his team will change things in any way?

What seems like hours later, the bastard is back, taking the time only to say one thing to Gibbs as he removes the blindfold, opening the Agent up to the still pitch dark room. "I think you will thank me for the way I have taken _extra _good care of _this _one for you."

Without another word, the madman is gone from the room again, leaving Gibbs still gagged and bound but at least now able to adjust his eyes to the room as it begins to grow lighter with the approaching daylight. Against, his will, tiredness creeps in before he's completely adjusted and he finds himself just giving in to it, his eyes closing as his breathing evens out in rest. He'll look again in a minute. But, first he needs to catch his breath. It's been a hell of a night after a not so great day.

Seeing his team, his family, bound, gagged and helpless; knowing they've been that way since the night they were snatched and caught up into this breaks his heart so deeply, the pain almost seizes his heart. His missing agent splintering that break even more. He's still trying to process this nightmare, all the while the rage within him that has taken him twenty years or more to deal with; to be free enough from to live again, is once again scalding his soul.

He will never forget the images of this nightmare. They will haunt him forever now. Gibbs is sure that's part of this bastard's game plan, one of his ultimate goals. Then again, with this bastard, there is no guarantee just how long of 'forever' any of them have left. Regret washes through him in a wave so strong for every one of his people, what he could have done differently for them that might have made a difference; what he should have said to them the last time he saw them; for letting them go off the yard that night as if there had never been that threat Tim had felt and warned them about. _Tim_! _Oh, McGee - where are you son? Wherever you are, you do NOT give up! _

With traitorously blurred vision the Team Leader closes his eyes and forces his mind to focus on the question of the hour. _What is this guy's agenda?_

What does he want, specifically? Is he just trying to teach his team a lesson he for some reason firmly believes they need to lean? He hasn't let Gibbs see his face yet, so is that indicative of his lack of ability to actually kill any of them?

It doesn't make sense that the bastard would go through all this trouble just to let them go after making a point. But, maybe that's it. Gibbs frowns as his mind throws that idea in the junk pile. _Not likely._

*******NCIS*******

Somewhere between wondering what this first change in his situation in the endless time he's been here meant and being able to actually see in the room at first light, Tim managed to fall asleep, despite the new addition to his state of captivity. With the arrival of first light, his eyes greedily take in every nuance of the room, every inch of wall and floor, every possible weakness in this fortress substituting as a room, his mind blocking everything else for the time being.

He's swept the room with his eyes as much as he can from his vantage point when in the early morning light, he spies something he cannot believe. He doesn't want to believe the vision in front of him. Blinking, he forces his eyes to readjust to the light. It's still there, painfully unchanged. But, it can't be! NO! Damn it, NO! Oh, God, NO!

Tears of hopelessness and rage escape against his will and he's helpless to stop them as they tickle down his face, all traces of hope for the future and the future for his team mates; for their getting out of this alive, going with them.

********NCIS**********

His eyes snapping open as if committing a crime for resting, Gibbs quickly searches the room, grimacing around the gag as he resettles his breathing and swallowing to work around it. His hands, shackled the way they are, only serve to turn up the heat on his endless supply of anger, even as he struggles to find the _'one'_. Could it be? It _has_ to be T...

Movement and a muffled sound from across the room from him jars Gibbs from his contemplation while the light in the room continues to turn shades. All thoughts screeches to a halt as his eyes take in the vision before him. His heart cries and his fury burns white hot at the unfairness of it; the inhumane-ness because sitting across from him, bound to a chair and gagged just as he is; an expression of horror mixed with despair clear in his eyes, locked on his own now; is in fact, his own Tim McGee!


	13. Chapter 12

_0730 Thurs, Sept 22, 2011 _

As Tim's already blurred vision remains fixed on the expression of the man he's long held out hope would save them all, a cloud of desolation so thick it's almost tangible settles between them, at this, their current predicament. Gibbs' can only try to calm him with his own expression, his eyes softening with genuine concern and affection, relief and matching despair for his agent's predicament and the tears he can't miss, despite his own burning anger at the sob responsible for this; for what Tim's obviously already been enduring.

Looking the young man over with his trademark scrutiny now, Gibbs can't help but see it; the exact placement of the chain - settled deeply enough onto Tim's body through his clothes, that there is no doubt that it has been there for days and that it is painful. There is no give in the seemingly endless length of thick links where it comes back around the young man held there. His clothing, the only barrier between his skin and the cold, hard steel, seems to be stuck to him everywhere the chain touches, despite looking much less fitting on him than the last time Gibbs saw him. Tim's face has noticeably thinned. It hasn't looked this thin since he'd lost all that weight a few summers ago. That realization brings the litany of questions without answers:

_When's the last time he's had anything to eat? This bastard's not even feeding them! Where's the water? Is that his endgame- kill them by starvation and dehydration? Why the hell is he doing this isolation crap to Tim if he has all of them? What the hell is his problem? How the hell do we get out of this without endangering everyone since we don't know if this bastard's alone? Think, Marine! We gotta get outta here!_

_******NCIS*******_

Numb in both body and spirit, Tim doesn't even realize that countless moments go by in which neither of them seem capable of moving past the surreal moment they've been ruthlessly thrown into. Tim's eyes stubbornly remain locked on the figure across the room, as if somehow there's strength embodied enough there to share. _There's NO hope now. I'm not gonna let this guy keep thinkin' he's got a hold on me. Better to just let go; not let him get to me anymore._

Finally, he allows himself to blink as he resigns himself to the coming of the end. About the time Tim comes up with that thought pattern, through the speaker, the dirt bag forces them to listen as he speaks. The initial noise from the speaker coming to life grates on the young man's nerves and he closes his eyes as the words begin to assault his ears.

_"Let us talk about those consequences now, Agent Gibbs. Perhaps you should explain to your Agent here, how it is that it is __**your**__ fault he has been suffering through the kind of consequences he will never forget now? Oh, that is right, you can not because you and I both know that it is __**not**__ entirely your fault he is where he has been ever since I took him from one week ago; all the days in which you have been unable to find him on your own? Oh, I see by the look on your face that you did not know this._

_Tell me, are you just as angered in the knowledge that these consequences for your actions have been heaped upon young Agent McGee here? Perhaps you are angered now that you are unaware of what fault he may be responsible for - why we are all here today? _

_It really matters not, why this thunderous look of fury cannot be missed from your expression. What matters now is __**why**__ you are here; why __**he**__ is here. What did __**he**__ do to merit this? You are a smart man and you know there is a reason for his isolation - just as he is well aware that I also have the others. _

_The truth is - you __**are**__ partially to blame._

_I do not speak in riddles, Agent Gibbs. You __**do**__ remember, do you not - that day you killed a man in cold blood - more than 20 years ago? _

_Ah, I see by the look on your face, that you indeed remember - not only that day. Very good. It is important that you do because __**that**__ crime has brought all of us here!_

_******NCIS*******_

Gibbs' eyes slam shut. _Will he ever stop paying for that choice? How was he to have ever known that his taking out the bastard that had killed his girls would eventually cost the bastard's daughter her own life years later? He's not responsible for her vendetta! He's not! But, now his kids are paying for that choice he'd made back then. Hell, they've been paying it for a week now! How the hell is he supposed to get them out of this? Even if they do get out alive- what will this do to them?_

As the bastard's words reverberate through the room, the Team Leader forces himself to listen to them carefully for clues. Right now it's all he's got to work with. The words are hard to take; quickly bringing back his anger that he can't afford to operate in right now.

_******NCIS******_

"You and I both know that that day was also the day you first believed that you had gotten away with murder. A belief, you unfortunately have carried with you for all these years. It has made you foolishly brash and bold - but also sloppy and not smart."

If you had been smart, you would have discovered what took place in Mexico. You never **did** ask him how that trip went for your agent here, did you? That is too bad. Yu might have learned something valuable if you had.

Since that trip, I have made it my mission - to herd your people in the same ruthless way in which you and they did Paloma. So that some day all of you can be made to pay for your crimes against her and her family - and me. **Today** is that day - on the anniversary of her death - what better way to mark the day you took her life; than by taking yours?"

From the control room now as he delivers his message, his beloved's words that long established a burning hatred of the man in Ricardo's heart resurface again, albeit much more faintly than ever before_._ Words his mind ruthlessly plays over for him now.

_"He is an extremely honest looking young man. We will have no further trouble from the Americans. I am sure of it". _

Ricardo remembers still today, the cold fear that gripped his heart when he saw her eyes light up at the thought of keeping the American Federal Agent. She had become infatuated with the idea of keeping the man who had spoken out with more brashness than intelligence; stupidity rather than bravery. The baby-faced brat had spoken so brashly and with a naivety that spoke of the idiocy of the kid having been let out of his nursery much too soon! It had seriously rubbed Ricardo the wrong way.

_"With his beautiful face and his charm, he will serve me well, I do believe."_

The fear that she would follow through in the idea of keeping him, tossing Ricardo aside like yesterday news to make room for the interloper, choosing him to keep her bed warn at night, in his place, had been real enough that it had made him sick to think about and had easily given way to a hatred like none other for someone Ricardo knew almost nothing about; at the time.

Well, _that had never_ happened - but the very idea of it had set Ricardo on edge for a long time and forever colored his view of the baby-faced agent who'd sent the rest of this band of hoodlums after his Paloma upon his return to the states.

Now, a year too late, all of that has been once and for all kicked to the curb, defeated as true love shows itself in all that he has done here to avenge her death, rather than in time to enjoy a future with her. He's tried to maintain a firm grip on his emotions as he's ripped into the man responsible for taking it all away from him, but his anger has him spewing whatever comes to mind. He can't seem to stop the words as they pour from his lips into the microphone.

"You see, Agent Gibbs, that man...that man was my beloved's father - and today is the day you must pay your final penance for that crime as well as the crime you heinously committed just last year when you killed his daughter **just** as coldly .

**You** are why all of your people are here, Agent Gibbs. Because if you had not killed her father, Agent McGee here would never have been in Mexico, Ms Scuito would never have acted foolishly and recklessly as to take a group of university students trespassing onto cartel land against the strong advice of her bodyguard - your very own agent here.

Let us simplify this. No one that is here today would never have been followed, interfered with, taken against thier will or held here to keep me company for the past week - because SHE WOULD NOT BE DEAD!

In fact, we would, she and I, instead would have been married - in one day's time - she and I. YOU took that from me!"

And Agent McGee here...well, let me put it this way, Agent McGee. You were right, as I am certain you have figured out now that your team leader has joined you. What was it you so precisely stated to the reckless Ms Scuito that memorable day our paths first crossed? Oh, yes, now I recall your words. None more true have been spoken, You _are _screwed."

*******NCIS*******

Tim's eyes snap shut as his mind forces him to go back over that trip to Mexico and suddenly, it's possible he's seen this creep before. He remembers some things about some of Paloma's crew as they came out to hassle the group that day:

_The 1st guy that had ridden in back of truck had been wearing a blue baseball cap, a plaid shirt with black jeans and had been the stockier of the two back there; almost fat with fat face and a large stomach. He'd been slower to raise his gun back up after getting out of the truck._

_The 2nd guy riding back there had worn a brown baseball cap, blue jeans and a greenish beige vertically striped shirt. He'd been very quick to ready his gun as soon as his feet hit the ground and he'd kept it pointed at the group, yet mainly at Tim &amp; Abby. He'd remained standing with the truck behind him throughout the confrontation; his gun fixed on the NCIS employees._

_Paloma had seemed almost too calm, definitely cocky, even as she'd turned away from Abby - with her left arm on her hip, her face set in a serious expression even as she complimented Abby on her boots. With a nod of her head for her crew and a wide stride - she'd returned to the truck - her driver the 1st of the three guys that had come with her, to move._

_Both men from the back of the truck had maintain their weapons lined up on the innocent until the last possible moment - when they'd turned and gotten into the truck -the guy wearing the brown hat had immediately set his gun back up on the crowd - using the cab of the truck to support the gun in his hands._

_Wait, none of them had spoken! Maybe the guy that had been wearing the vertically striped shirt had somehow heard him whispering to Abby? Is __**that **__who this bastard is? Hmm. Looks can definitely be deceiving because that guy didn't come close to being someone capable of learning this much good English or arranging something this planned out.  
_

*******NCIS*******

"Finally facing the consequences - some much more than others - of your actions against a young woman whom, I dearly loved- and the way in which you hunted her like an animal before cornering her and using her own brother to kill her. And then you, how is it you Americans' say, 'shrugged it off" - and went back to your life as if you had done nothing wrong, Agent Gibbs. That is the crime you are paying for - the crime all of your people are paying for today."

Agent McGee, here - set you on that hunt - set her on the warpath so that it became something that no one could stop - the chase - until one of you died. It should have been you - but instead, it was my beloved. Now you are all paying the price for hunting her down. If her death alone is not enough - then think about this, Agent Gibbs. Estaban Lopez- my cousin - accompanied her to the U.S - only your people murdered him as well while he offered her his protection!"

"Now, I believe that should tell you that my anger is justified. I only have one question for you, Agent Gibbs. Now that you have taken in in the evidence you have seen today - Is _this_ how you wanted this to end?

What about you, Agent McGee? Is your silence regarding that humiliation you suffered in Mexico worth it now?

"I will leave you two to think on that for a bit while I do what I must to add the missing person from this particularly enlightening discussion."

_********NCIS********_

Abby can't remember a time when she's ever felt so disconnected from her own body as the cold room temperature keeps her on edge. Having woken up to the sight of Jimmy back at the formally empty post next to her has knocked her the rest of the way off kilter - where having been abducted and brought to where the missing agents and medical persons had somehow managed not to do.

As she watches the others adjust to the sight of Jimmy being among them, she's surprised to find relief in their expression. Then again, they were all taken as a group so maybe something had happened to the younger man in the meantime that would warrant such a reaction from the others. In any event, without the ability to speak, the opportunity to find out how the others are doing or what they've been through is nil. And a demonstrative person, that's too much for Abby to handle. Angrily, she tries to blink away the tears she knows won't do anyone any good right now. Besides, she wants to focus right now on Ducky.

The M.E. has been remarkably still, his eyes barely moving as he glances at each of them before closing them as if resting them. Abby knows him better than this. He's upset and he's feeling helpless. It's a sentiment she knows they all share. And forcing them to face her own expression on the situation probably isn't helping. Wearily, she leans her head back and follows Ducky's example. It's not long before as a group, they're all lethargically sleeping once again.

******NCIS******

Looking across the room at the young man he's long cared about as a son he's never had - albeit somewhat distantly, Gibbs feels his fury roll through again at the picture of unadulterated defeat mixing with unmistakable heartbreak that is Tim right now.

As the speaker squawks into silence, Tim looks away, too guilt ridden, in physical pain, cold, hungry, thirsty and just dog-tired to cope. He closes his eyes to ward off anything else. He just can't take anymore right now. The last thing he needs is to watch Gibbs become more and more angry with him over not knowing about Mexico or this mess. It's obvious none of them are getting out of anytime soon if at all. He already gets it - this is _his_ fault - all that crap in Mexico - haunting him in the worst way possible now - making the others pay for his mistakes -making them suffer the same fate as this - it's too high price.

The guilt is overpowering - so strong it drowns out the logical part of his brain that's shouting out new pieces of information - _20 years ago...hunted Paloma...killed her father..._ It's too much to take in on top of his physical state. Wearily Tim hangs his head, mentally begging his thoughts to go away.

_********NCIS********_

Gibbs watches with a broken heart as Tim tries to hide away from all that's been heaped on him; hide from him. He doesn't blame him - for any of this. It doesn't matter what happened in Mexico - at least not the way this bastard that's taken them seems to think it does. He feels a stab of anger that Tim had gone through something so traumatic and not said anything. But he hadn't been down there alone and Abby hadn't said anything about it either. _Oh, crap! The 'missing person from this discussion' - has to be Abby!_

Now, it's Gibbs eyes that close against any more. He's not sure how much more he can take. The added burden of knowing that Fornell and Vance and all their people combined - will not be rescuing them anytime soon because they are nowhere close by and this place, judging by the length of time it took to get here - isn't on any of their radars. He realizes there's no getting out of this and it occurs to him that this realization has already hit Tim - explaining away the tears he'd seen earlier. The younger man's already lost hope of getting out of here - and now...

_********NCIS********_

Tony's awakened by the hot air nearly smothering his ability to breathe. Obviously the temperature has worked its way through another viscious cycle while they'd slept. He works to regulate his breathing as he deliberately slows it down, rather reluctantly taking in the details of the situation as it currently stands. For some unknown reason, he feels a wave of disappointment that the lights are back on.

He's not sure how much more standing bound and gagged with nowhere to look but at the agonized emotions of his fellow captives, he can take. He's pretty certain they can't take much more either. Automatically sending his eyes around the room, his heart stops at the sight of the now empty post between Ziva and Jimmy. _Damn it to hell, Abby's gone!_

*****NCIS******

Once again the door behind Tim opens. Too tired and encased in the act of giving up the fight, the bedraggled and lethargic agent doesn't even notice. His body doesn't even seem to register being startled or in fear for whatever might be coming next. There's no reaction at all.

Gibbs sadly takes note of this as the bastard behind this steps into the room, already speaking as he stops at the previously ignored chair sitting next to the door. His own heart jumps up in his chest as he is forced to watch his fears play out just three feet away.

Picking the chair up, Ricardo sets it down in the middle of the empty space between his two captives; the back of which is directly in front of Gibbs. "Alright - where were we? Oh, yes, responsibility. We can continue this now because our missing guest has arrived." He informs them cheerily. Turning to look at Gibbs first and then Tim, he reaches into his hooded sweatshirt's pocket and pulls out his weapon as he issues an order. "But, if either of you anything or one sliver of an attempt at sign language, I will end not _only_ our newest guest, but also, the one of you who did _not_ cross me!"

Going back out into the hallway, he comes back but this time he's not alone. This time, he's brought a hooded, shackled and chained Abby. Having perversely trussed her up like a felon on her way to the state Penitentiary, he smiles as he prods her forward, her feet moving only as far as the shackles around her ankles allow her to as he sits her down in the chair and pushes his gun into her back.

"Snap to it, Ms. Lab Rat! Your presence is required. But, do not even attempt to get out of this chair."

*****NCIS******

Straightening up her spine, Abby breathes in and deeply exhales as if trying to remove this whole sordid mess alongside her breath as it leaves her body. Trying to settle into the chair she's just been maneuvered into, her overwrought mind takes a leap of its' own and memories of the walk to this room, preceded by the menacing order growled into her ear to walk, as the chain was lifted away from where it had held her captive, flood her thoughts now.

She'd felt a stab of fear so deep, it had literally stalled her breathing for a moment. Being brought to this place while unconscious and waking up bound and gagged in a room with her missing friends is one thing, but being forcibly moved while awake and forced to follow her captor's demands as the chains are removed is quite another. She's still trying to take it all in and her mind is failing her miserably in that aspect. It's like there's too much. Seeing the others bound, gagged and emotionally wrecked enough that it showed on their faces has broken her heart in a way that she's not sure can ever be healed. These people are her family. _And where is Gibbs? Her hero? Their rescuer, always? How much longer will it take him to get here and save the day?_

*******NCIS********

Maybe it's the bond he's never been able to break completely with Abby; the connection to her that his own heart has long claimed to have an iron grip on - or the sense that she's in trouble and close by. Whatever it is brings Tim back out of his nearly statuesque state of complacency enough that his entire body goes rigid with acknowledgement of what's going on in front of him.

Tim's eyes fill with tears at the realization that his captor has also gotten his hands on Abby, her predicament and at the realization that she's been deliberately placed where she will see only what the bastard wants her to see. The anger, sorrow and sympathy for her is nearly tangible in the air between them.

With a wolfish grin that smacks of deliberate manipulation, the bastard catches first Gibbs' eye and then Tim's as he slowly works to remove Abby's blindfolding hood. As he drags it the final few inches off of Abby's head, he steps out of the way, leaving her no choice but to stare straight ahead - at Tim.


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N:** _A little Abby heavy in this chapter since her history with Tim is... well, anyway, no worries – most of the others are here too._

* * *

_1430 Thurs, Sept 22, 2011_

Shivering with the cold that's once again creeping into the room and seeping all the way down to her bones, Abby finds herself oddly thankful to be back now, in the large room with the rest of the group being held hostage. It has been a very long and extremely emotionally trying day that unfortunately seems to be far from over. The last few minutes of blindly being propelled into a long walk of the unknown; preceded by being taken to that room to see what the bastard at the other end of the gun barrel wanted her to see – had been pure hell.

"_Remember Mexico?"_ With that short question spat angrily in her ear as the blindfold was being removed from her head, Abby had struggled to process the sight of Tim in front of her the next moment. _If Mexico was the reason for her being in that room – what the hell did Tim have to do with it? He hadn't even been able to stop her from railroading over him and taking those students….oh, crap! __**That's**__ what this is about? Look at him! Oh, God, Tim!_

_******NCIS*******_

It's time for a break; the calm before the party, so to speak. His work for the moment has been completed with the return of the Lab Rat to the larger room and her original post. The brilliant idea of putting her in with the other two co-defendants- as he's come to think of them, has been put into action and has gone off without a hitch. Thanks to that splendid play, all three of them will forever be stuck with the vivid reminder of that trip to his home country where they completely screwed with his world as he knew it.

Shaking his head to send the still bitter thoughts back into hiding, Ricardo frowns. He definitely needs a break. With the automatic timers set for all three rooms, Ricardo heads out; this time on foot. He doesn't go far, however before he changes his mind and backtracks to the car he's using. It's early afternoon, barely two and he's got a few hours to kill before the fun really begins. He's spacing things out so these people will have time to agonize over the shovelfuls of facts he has been heaping on them. He'll be ready to throw on the next supply in oh, two hours or so. What better way to fill in the time than letting his guests amuse themselves while he gets plenty of fresh air, and the chance to stretch his legs and who knows, maybe even run into some of the clueless cops looking for the very people he's taking care of at the moment.

Wouldn't that be something? Looking at his watch, he starts the car and chuckles. Maybe he'll go see a movie instead. Hell, maybe he'll take in two!

Scoffing at himself, he shakes his head a little. No, that time block will come later. For now, he'll have to make do with one move. After all, there's one hell of a reunion coming up – orchestrated by yours truly. He needs to be rested and sharp for this so he can get the most out of it and make the most of this one chance he has to drive his point home with every one of them. So, one movie it is – for now. _Hmmm. Thriller or comedy?_

_******NCIS*******_

Abby silently cries now as her thoughts dwell on what she's seen back in that room. The tears slip down her face unchecked as it hits her how it had pained her deeply to have to sit and watch Tim up close as he struggled valiantly to show her his remorse through his expression. She knew what she'd been seeing was him feeling guilty for her having gotten caught up in this nightmare.

It must have been every bit of two or more hours of them just looking at each other, trying to silently convey emotions too deep for silent conversations to adequately explain, before Tim's thought process had gotten the better of him and he'd slowly shut down – the emotions he couldn't hide from her, clear in his eyes before he'd slowly turned away, his expression becoming even more despondent; if that had even seemed possible.

Time had become a blur at that point and all she could do was stare at her friend and former lover. Her only alternative to trying to absorb his misery had been to close her eyes against the painful vision he'd become. And that had broken her heart even more.

_******NCIS******_

It seems like ages since Ziva had last opened her eyes. She'd long given up the fight against the extreme temperature changes and lighting issues in the room. It's one part of their captor's game she's no longer willing to play. That has meant doing as Ducky had advised days ago, conserving her strength by doing little more than resting.

Without moving her head, she casts her eyes around the room to check on each of the others in here with her. Ducky and Jimmy are both deathly still except the slow yet steady rise and fall of their chests which says loud and clear that they are still breathing. A wave of relief crashes through her at that realization.

Really, the two she is most worried about for some reason, are Abby and Tony. Tony's a street cop at heart and they don't take crap like this easily or without fighting back. Not being able to do so now is probably driving Tony utterly crazy, especially since the others are being treated the same way. No cop likes innocent people getting caught in the crossfire, no matter how what the case may be.

Abby, on the other hand, is probably disappearing inside herself as quickly as possible in the midst of this nightmare. She may be tough as nails in the lab but she's no match for this kind of torture and being held against her will like this. Seeing people she cares about being treated this way is not something she has the stomach for either. Forcing her to deal with both atrocities at once has to be taking a lot out of her.

As if making Ziva's case for her, the tears coursing down Abby's face right now are impossible to miss. While there's no doubt that there's plenty of cause for such emotion, Ziva can only hope that despite not being able to communicate with her, the rest of them can somehow rally around Abby and keep her going. Unfortunately, to do that, they would have to be able to get her to look at them and right now, that's not happening. The poor girl's eyes are closed so tight, it will take a crowbar to open them again. Maybe that's for the best, at least for the moment.

_******NCIS******_

Abby can't help it. The overload is too much and she has to let it all out through the tears that don't seem to have an end. Coupled with her scrutiny of Tim's physical state earlier; the chain wrapped around him as he sat in that prison of a chair and the gag stuffed so ruthlessly in his mouth, not to mention the soiled clothes that were stuck to him, it's an image that she will never be able to shake. It's super-glued in place where she'll never be able to forget that she'd been forced to see without any hope of planting even a shred of sympathy or hope that they'll be rescued; the face of absolute resignation where there had once been joy of life. Her heart hurts for Tim right now so badly, the need to scream out is driving her crazy.

Watching Tim stare almost vacantly at the space just beyond her shoulder– as if looking at something behind her, had been almost too much to handle. But then again, she'd had no choice _but_ to handle it. It had either been that or shutting her eyes against the vision of her friend so devastated by the sight of her that for the first time since she's known him, had cried in front of her. It had taken all of her inner resolve to call upon her knowledge of who Tim is on the inside before she was able to settle into the recollection that he would never be this upset to see her – without an underlying reason of epic proportions. There was no doubt that these circumstances, both hers and his, fit that bill in spades.

For what seemed like hours, she'd watched so she could somehow try to let him feel that she was there for him. It had been a crushing moment when he'd moved his eyes off of her. She hadn't been able to think of why he would become even more morose looking at something behind her, either. And if that hadn't been bad enough, just when she'd thought it couldn't get any worse than his inability to bring himself to look at her anymore, her friend's expression had gone vacant.

As if the bastard had been waiting for that moment Tim literally gave up, there had been an amused yet knowing laugh from him as the blindfold seem to come back from out of nowhere, encasing her head once more. Immediately, Abby had then been roughly hauled back to her feet and bullishly prompted by the barrel of a gun digging into her back to move back out of the door she'd just been brought through. That, coupled on top of what she'd just helplessly witnessed had set up enough fear of the unknown that she'd wished for more time to sit with her friend. Abby had known down deep that if given that time, she could somehow communicate with him – get him to see that all is _not_ lost – that Gibbs is _still_ going to save them.

She'd wanted so badly to remind him over and over again, that so long as Gibbs was looking for them they would make it; that there was no _reason_ for him to have given up already. Maybe that's why they'd been so ruthlessly denied the chance to speak – so that they couldn't give each other hope? _God, what a bastard this guy is!_

If everything she'd witnessed this morning hadn't been enough to get her thinking; what he'd said to her as he escorted her back here had certainly steamrolled it over in her mind all with no chance at all of it fading away into a distant memory. Some thirty minutes later:, the words are still looping on repeat in her ears.

"_A real party pooper, that Agent McGee, right? Good for him, this isolation, would you not agreed?"_

Given time to set up in her train of thoughts now that last thing said by the kidnapper sparks a question yet to be answered in her mind. _Why would this bastard say that? How in the hell is that horrible situation in that room good for anybody? And who the hell does he think he is calling her McGee that? He's loyal, honest, trustworthy, protective and oh, my God!_

She remembers now how that trip to Mexico went down, remembers Tim constantly trying to rein her in to the point where her own contempt for his role as her bodyguard just ran away from her and escaped through her voice as she publically ridiculed him for being more cautious than she wanted him to be, calling him just that – a party pooper! _Oh Tim! I am SO sorry!_

_******NCIS*******_

Shifting uncomfortably on his feet, Tony forces himself to open his eyes. He's not sure how long it's been since he's last tried to do that but he knows it's been too long. They hurt now and they're stuck together like glue. _Damn it, he's sick of this!_

If there was a rhyme or reason for it, that would be different. But, there's not. At least not that he's aware of That sticks in his craw more than any other part of this except what it's doing to his friends. He_ really_ hates this!

There's a vibe in here now that wasn't in here earlier and it's not a good one. With that realization, he forces his eyes open the rest of the way and works quickly to sharpen their focus. Glancing around while moving his head as little as possible up off the beam, he spies the reason for the change in how the room feels. Abby's been brought back in and chained back up to the post she'd originally been bound to. She looks fine except for the deeply troubled look in her eye.

In fact, now that he looks closer he sees more. It's as if where ever she's just been – was too much for her to handle. That comprehension immediately sets Tony's blood to boil. If that bastard has put his hands on her…. Swallowing hard multiple times, Tony tries desperately to get a hold of his anger. His eyes meet hers across the distance and instantly her head begins to move; just barely. It's a minute before he realizes she's telling him no.

Is that supposed to calm his fury? He can't even be certain she's telling him she hasn't been violated that way. Maybe she's telling him not to get pissed at all. _Well, too late for that!_

His eyes remain glued to hers as she repeatedly slowly yet pointedly shakes her head – three small movements each time with a definite message. With a crashing wave of relief, Tony nods back and lets himself rest once more.

Suddenly, his head comes up off the post once more, his eyes demanding her to answer the question she hasn't yet heard but must know is coming. The one that just defiantly taunted his own thinking: _Would she tell you if he had?_

_******NCIS*******_

For a moment, Abby's thoughts focus on making sure Tony gets the message that his rising fury on her behalf is not needed because she hasn't been treated as abhorrently as he seems to think. She's thankful that he is wrong. Her blood runs cold with the sudden comprehension that this bastard c_ould_ have raped her. _Why hasn't he?_

It's a few moments before her heartbeat returns to normal as Abby forces her thoughts to refocus to what is instead of wallowing in would could have been. It's a comfort to be reminded that the Senior Field Agent always looks out for her. It's obvious even in the midst of this nightmare, that he's concerned enough about how she's doing to push her, even without words, to answer his questions.

Her focus on not wanting Tony to get angry on her behalf hasn't shut off the worry over Tim's physical condition and apparent state of mind. She figures that she knows him well enough to understand at least a little of where that head of his is probably at right now. Hell, even if she's way off the mark, the fact remains that it's all she can think about right now. She hasn't even given another thought to mindfully willing Gibbs to find them. Until now.

Gibbs will find them! And when he does, Tim's mental ability to come back from all of this that's been ruthlessly thrown at him will be set to rights. Of that, Abby is sure.

With a pang of anger mixed with sadness, Abby realizes that right now – she can't even let the others know that he's here! Even if she had the ability to speak – the warning of dire consequences for even trying to convey any message to the others that contradicts whatever their captive might say – is the insurance policy that guarantees it won't happen. Even now, the words of warning that were the last thing their captor said to her before leaving her back in here resound in her head.

_Do not even THINK to attempt to communicate ANYTHING to the others about what you have seen! Unless you want to be the reason they die today." _

_******NCIS*******_

"Damn it!" Vance mutters as he lets the phone fall down to the cradle. It's been damned near twenty-four hours since Gibbs was snatched and there's been no sign of him anywhere! What's worse is there's no obvious clue as to which direction they went, either. The man's house was void of any obvious signs of something being out of place. It's as if nothing happened there.

But with the man's vehicles in the driveway, something had to have happened inside the house before he' been taken some other way than with his own wheels. All of his neighbors have been questioned to no avail. No one saw Gibbs come back outside his house after he got home the other night. It's as if the guy just vanished into thin air!

While it's always frustrating when there's a lack of chatter about an ongoing crime of this nature and size; it's overwhelmingly so this time because these people are family by extension and their own immediate families are waiting for some good news. Vance clasps his hands together with his fingers interlaced, and stretches both arms up over his head before bringing them back down. He leans his head back into his connected hands while he breathes in and out in deliberately slow breaths. He's not confidant that Gibbs can save himself and his people. In fact the heavy weight that's been sitting in his gut for the past two days speaks loudly of the crushing doubt for a positive outcome to this.

There's always a chance and in this case, a very big chance that what the culprits want is to take the victims to the bitter end. Resuming the pacing he'd been doing before the phone rang, he mentally admits to himself what he's been feeling since Gibbs went missing – with no witnesses or physical clues. As much as Leon's come to trust Gibbs' gut – his own is screaming at him this can only end badly.

Thankfully, agency head's got the support of all the family members in that they've agreed not to tie up the phone lines with constant calls for updates on their loved one. All of them have agreed that while they are coming to D.C. – they will wait for news before storming the gates of the Navy yard. They have all miraculously enough, agreed that their cooperation as such was for the best. Now, he just wishes he had something to tell them already.

_******NCIS*******_

Leaving the movie theater, Ricardo stretches his arms out in front of him while he walks, connecting his fingers together and cracking them to relieve the tension. Arching his back to stretch out the kinks, he returns to his normal stride and thinks back over the free time he's just spent in front of the giant movie screen in an almost completely empty theater. With a quiet scoff, he laughs at the realization that he's just slept through the whole damned thing!

At least he's relaxed now. Literally spending two hours of not thinking about_ those_ people had been just what he needed. He's looking forward to tipping them off their kilter again, though and the mental reminder that it's going to happen just as soon as he gets back there, is such a long awaited moment, he's almost giddy from the excitement. It's the long awaited reunion they all want – even if it isn't going to happen in any way close to what they're hoping for.

He's had some time to toss around an idea or two about having more fun with them then he'd originally planned. Could take this further – force them or at least let them think he's forced each of them…..no. he won't do that. What he's got set up for the big finish is more than enough.

_******NCIS*******_

The hours since Abby was removed from the room have gone on endlessly with no sign of relief in sight for Gibbs. It's extremely hard to swallow the sight in front of him but he's determined to remain alert to any possible moment he can use to try to uplift Tim's sprit enough to get the younger man back into the fight.

He doesn't fault Tim for giving up; for not wanting to continue to have to see Abby suffering and treated the way she'd been brought in to them. With the history between the two of them, it had to be damned tough for Tim to see that, not to mention for him to be seen by Abby in the shape he is in. Coupled with the knowledge that Gibbs was in the room with them and Abby had no way of knowing her knight in shining armor had been captured as well; well, there was no way that wasn't damned hard on the younger man.

Besides, as soon as Tim had seen Gibbs, even before that, he'd immediately become convinced the chances of getting out of this alive had gone from slim to none. It had hit him so hard, it had been impossible to miss it in the young man's expression. The older man had completely understood it even while it had broken his heart.

Realizing your Team Leader - the very person you have _always _counted on to have your back and save you from the worst of trouble; the very one you're counting on to save you and your team now from the worst situation your team has _ever_ been in together – has become just as much the helpless victim to the same bastard that has you against your own will – would take the wind out of _anyone'_s sail.

Still, Gibbs had hoped that Tim's love of life, renowned stubbornness and innate gutsy spirit would rally and keep him hanging in there. The Team Leader still feels more sympathy than disappointment because he's not losing sight of the realization that Tim's been enduring this nightmare for a week now; alone, cold, hungry, thirsty, gagged in what he himself knows damned well to be a really uncomfortable way and not even allowed to properly relieve himself on top of all of that.

Watching with a shard of relief coursing through him now as Tim's breathing proves he's allowed himself to slip into sleep for the first time today, Gibbs mentally reminds himself that what he has seen here today proves just as sadly as it does dramatically that there is only so much the human spirit can take. There's no room for judgment in that and Gibbs definitely does not think any less of Tim for it. In fact, he's damned proud of him. He just wishes he could tell h…

Suddenly, the door to the room is abruptly snapped open and the dirt bag appears at Tim's side, blindfold in hand. Helplessly, Gibbs watches as the lights go out for his unsuspecting and completely unaware agent. Mentally cursing at this move, he's startled when their captor appears at his own side, bending down wordlessly to release the chains from the bolt in the wall behind him.

It's not until he's standing back up and prodding Gibbs to move toward the corner of the room, that he speaks quietly and in his captive's ear as if he doesn't want Tim to hear his words.

"They've been waiting so patiently for you. Let's get the party started, shall we?"


	15. Chapter 14

Ricardo cherishes this moment, the first of many short yet momentous ones to come as he prods his prized captive through the nearly invisible door in the corner of the room the poor sap's been in all morning long – bringing them to a stop at the edge of the row of round columns the others are tied to. He knows seeing this up close and in person is far different than seeing it through a security feed on a monitor. Humor sits in his gut, threatening to spill out into the moment as he watches the reaction.

He can't help but gloat, silently at least, for a moment at the certainty that the close proximity one room is to the next will not have escaped this intelligent man's attention. In fact, he's certain that the comprehension of such will serve its' purpose quite well, as it elevates the Team Leader's already smoldering fury. That alone will make it so much easier to best the man without a struggle because a bound man caught up in fury is a man not thinking straight.

_******NCIS******_

Even with the spaciousness of the large yet barely lit room, it doesn't escape the Team Leader's notice that Abby's been returned to her place among the group in here. That means Tim's once again in solitary – now dealing with the after-effects of the crap just inflicted on him by this bastard. It also doesn't fail to catch Gibbs' attention – that the two rooms in which his people are being held against their will – are_ literally_ back to back!

One wall separates Tim from the rest of his team – that's it! The twisted maze of short hallways and turns that lead to the door at the opposite side of the room obviously had been misleading. The realization that things were this twisted in this situation – that all of this is mind games to the extreme and the thin wall of separation that's made a huge impact on the one on the other side of that wall– boils Gibbs' anger on up into full blown fury anew.

Only years of training and his instinct to do what he can to protect, defend and rescue those he considers his own, hold him in check now. Still, as worn down as he is, the mask that usually hides his emotions from the surface is gone and the overwhelming pain, fury and thirst for retaliation is written all over him quite plainly. He can't even must up a response to his captor's unbridled humor at his expense.

_******NCIS*******_

With his mouth transforming from satisfied smirk into a thin line of displeasure, Ricardo watches the Team Leader silently peruse the situation, including a brief glance back at the door they've just come through, Knowing the potential danger he's thumbing his nose up at as he accurately reads the other man's expressions, he steps unto Gibbs' personal space anyway; issuing him a quiet warning. "It does not matter to them; what _you_ think you know; what _you_ think of any of this. What _does_ matter to_ them_ – is what _I_ do with _you_. "

Working very quickly to secure Gibbs to the post in the same fashion as he's done the others, as he talks, securing one hand to the post before removing the former bindings that had held them together, he just as quickly secures the second one while he speaks..

"Not that you are actually capable of trying anything at the moment, Agent Gibbs. But I know that you believe that you can quickly overpower me and free them all. Let me do you a favor and remind you. These rooms are already controlled by timed temperature settings that change often and completely.

What you do not know is that they are also primed for a timed release - with a gas that will put them out of their misery for good._ I_am the only one who knows where _that_ control switch is hidden – the _only_ one who can stop it. If you want to stop them from dying that way – you _need_ me alive – and happy."

Gibbs simply glares back at him as the low lights by the door they came through moments ago, go out; the dark silence a welcome place in which to settle into as he's being chained to a post of his own – opposite Abby at the far end of the rows of two – each already occupied. The sight of her chained and gagged is too much. Before he can stop himself, the urge to fight kicks in, his gut screaming at him that this guy is bluffing; that he's all talk. There's nothing here that says this bastard's got the balls to kill anyone. If he did, they'd already be dead. Then again….seeing that gun in Ducky's face is detriment enough that Gibbs won't push his luck – or risk any of their lives to find out.

"Uh, Uh, Uh." Ricardo warns as his captive begins to struggle against the chains, obviously pushed past his limits of cooperation. "Oh, I _do _apologise. It appears that seeing your favorite as bound and helpless as the rest of them _is_ a bit much for you. I _thought_ it might be" His voice dripping with mock sympathy, he lets his fake demeanor fade away as the real one filters into place. With his eyes cold and dark, his voice grows hard. "Call it incentive. We do this my way or I will go down the line and shoot _every _single one of them, beginning with your favorite over there and ending with our boy wonder _back_ there."

Taking two steps away from Gibbs, Ricardo takes a breath, spies the table with the cell phone on it and a spare roll of tape he'd laid there earlier. Picking up the tape, he quickly turns back, going once more into the older man's personal space. He wastes no time in wrapping Gibbs' hands in several layers of duct tape so that he cannot use or move any of his fingers as they are now completely bound to the round post, already stretched to the edge of his overhead reach. Ricardo knows the man's arms will begin to ache soon, and he's counting on that to work in his favor. "Do not want you trying to communicate with your Lab Rat across the room, now do we? We all know how well you two communicate in that sign language."

He then removes the gag from the Team Leader's mouth and warns him once more. "Speak only _when_ and _what_ I tell you to, Honored Guest." Turning away he takes a few steps and stops. Glancing up and down the row of his captive audience, he smiles. This is it; the moment he's been waiting for; well, one of them anyway. Looking back at Gibbs once more, he can't help but gloat. "This is such a beautiful sight. I really _mus_t take a photo."

Leaving the room, he comes back _many_ long moments later with the camera and begins to take photos of the lot of them, the flash of his camera combatting the eerie darkness around them. Gibbs wonders if the bastard was gone so long because he'd gone back to Tim in a sick need to get his suffering agent's solitary ordeal in a photo as well. By this time, he's so furious; he's long past hoping this bastard rots in hell for all of this. He's genuinely hoping for the chance to gut this pig like the animal he really is.

The next few moments go by without words as the camera clicks away, capturing glimpse after glimpse of the end result of Ricardo's planning and hard work. When he's done, he sets the camera down on the table that still holds all of their cell phones and retraces his steps back to the space between Gibbs and the first set of beams where Tony and Ducky are posted. He immediately turns his attention back to Gibbs, his feet backing him up enough that his words remain just between the two of them.

"This is going to be so much fun. Shall we wake them now?"

Instantly, he claps his hands together as noisily as possible and raises his voice and mockingly taunts the others. "Wake up, Wake up! Look everyone! I have brought the guest of honor! Now we can finally have our reunion!"

_******NCIS******_

Gibbs' heart is up in his throat. He knows this is it; the moment every one of the people he cares deeply about in this room will realize that all of their hopes pinned on being rescued have already been dashed to the ground; shredded under the feet of this bastard with an axe to grind. On so many levels, this will be the last straw for them. The Team Leader silently prays that every one of these victims in front of him will hold on. Speaking of holding on; his thoughts immediately return to Tim; just on the other side of that door; that wall. _Hold on – __**all **__of you! Just hold on! We __**will **__get through this! C'mon, Vance! Find us already! Damn, Fornell, what the hell's taking you so long? Find us, Damn it!_

_******NCIS******_

Dropping the phone back down onto its' receiver, Leon Vance looks around him at all of the people sitting before him now. They're scattered around the conference table in his office and are currently all lost in their own thoughts. He takes a moment to look at each of them and realizes they have obviously been losing sleep, given up on waiting and are more than ready for some answers. They've been holding it together for their missing loved ones rather well – until now. Even though nothing has changed, they've descended upon the head of the agency, as a pack; united in despair, uncertainty and anger; suddenly no longer content to wait at home in their own corners of the country.

Maybe, he shouldn't be surprised. But the truth is, he's a lot _more _than surprised. With this latest unproductive update from Fornell filled with lots of _nothing new' and 'something unrelated's just popped up at the edge of the warehouse district – a Mexican found - murdered. It's not related though, as far as we can tell. Running everything through our lab. Let' ya know if anything important comes from it', _he's damned unhappy.

He's miserably angry in fact and fighting hard not to show it because it's not any of these innocent people in front of him that have evoked this. Rather it's the impotency of his own current position. He has no answers, no clues and no leads as to where their loved ones are.

It's tearing him apart. His own children know him well enough to know that although they want him home with them right now; he's better off staying at work until his people have been found and rescued. He wants to be at home hugging his children but the fact that his own are safe and sound while those of the people before him are not, leaves a bitter taste in his mouth and keeps his feet glued to his office floor.

To make matters worse, the uselessness of the situation weighs on him like a ton. He doesn't have anything they can be doing to help find their loved ones and he has nowhere to put them all up for the duration of this nightmare they are all stuck in. He needs to be home with his children, despite his dark mood. They need hi…

Penny Langston gets to her feet, disrupting Leon's thoughts. Turning to look at him, she speaks for the first time in fifteen minutes. "Director Vance. We know you have no news. But we've want to be close by when you do find them. Neither of Timothy's parents are close enough at the moment, to be here. I, however, am not going anywhere until Timothy is safely returned."

As her strong, clear voice rings out, the uncomfortable silence that has sat between them all for the duration begins to dissipate, making breathing easier for all of them. Nodding with understanding and continued silence, Vance lets it be known he completely understands her position. He'd do the same thing if it was one of his kids.

"We also wanted to thank you in person for watching over Timothy and his career – and for doing all you can now to find him and the others. My granddaughter and I will be at my grandson's apartment, should you hear anything - or find them."

Having nothing further to add, the short yet feisty woman and Sarah are soon gone from the room; their confidence in Vance's ability to magically find their family member so strong, it's nearly touchable. It seems to be contagious as the others begin to break free from the frozen state of helplessness they'd sunken into earlier. Vance's eyes fall on the one he's most worried about.

Anthony DiNozzo, Senior has been oddly silent from the moment of his arrival until now and the agency director finds himself beginning to worry about the man's ability to genuinely deal with his son being missing and possibly not coming back. Does the man have any idea what atrocities his son may very well be dealing with? If he'll come home with any piece of who he is intact? Is that why the man is ashen and silent?

_And what about Gibbs Senior?_ Glancing over at Gibbs' father, Vance is pulled up short to find the man silently scrutinizing him with a small knowing smile on his face. _That's where Gibbs gets it from._

Before Vance can offer anything to say to either of them, Jackson is on his feet and turning, not to leave, but to put a supportive arm around the shoulder of DiNozzo, Senior.

Come, Mr. DiNozzo. Our sons would want us to carry on – do what must be done to keep going. We'll do it together."

"What must be done?" DiNozzo senior questions vaguely as if trying to catch up.

"In your son's case, Mr. DiNozzo; that would mean taking care of Kate." Vance offers with a straight face.

With a quiet chuckle at the man's shocked expression, Jackson comes to his rescue by moving them forward; verbally as well as physically as they head to the door.

"After we feed your son's goldfish, we will retire to my son's home and await any news on their rescue."

With a nod of agreement, Vance watches them leave without another word spoken between them. Turning, he finds himself alone in the room with Breena Salter.

_******NCIS******_

With cat eyes that see perfectly in the dark, Ricardo enjoys watching each of his captives in turn for a brief heartbeat as their emotions roll across their expressions without protective masks to hide behind after the week of physical torture they've had thanks to him. Without any more wasted time, he issues his next order without an ounce of sympathy or patience. "Say hello, _Honored. Guest!"_

For a long tension filled minute, there's silence as Gibbs attempts to stare the bastard rather than speak as ordered, but the guy has yet to look back at him. Every person in the room has straightened up as if preparing themselves for doom. The darkness hides their expressions and a part of Gibbs is actually relieved about that.

Unperturbed, Ricardo simply takes two steps closer to the next person down the line and raises his sig up from his side, cocks it as he aims perfectly and without chance of failure. His words, firm and deliberately measured, he glares at the one attempting to defy him as he speaks. "I. **Said**. Say. _Hello!_"

_******NCIS******_

Breena hasn't known these missing people or the others in the agency trusted to find them, as long as Jimmy has and her less than steady faith in their ability shows in her timid smile, shaking hands and slow walk as she heads to the door. Obviously, she feels the need to leave as well.

Vance can't help but remember that without her sounding the alarm regarding Jimmy's failure to show Friday night, precious hours would have been lost from the search for the missing. And although they have yet to be found, Vance can't help but applaud the young woman and thank her for her astuteness.

"You'll let me know…" Breena quietly asks now. "When you find them?"

"You can count on it." Vance promises respectfully.

"I'll be staying with my sister here in town. Here's the number." She replies as she hands him a piece of paper with a name and phone number on it.

"Thank you, Ms. Slater."

"No, Director Vance. Thank you. I know you'll do everything possible to find them."

_*******NCIS*******_

"Hello. Everyone okay?" Gibbs asks calmly (as he possibly can while his heart is beating wildly in his chest for the gamble he just took – and very nearly lost.) His eyes have locked on to the target at the end of the gun's muzzle.

From the edge of his vision, he sees that the sound of his voice snaps every head in the room up; all of them turning in his direction as if by instinct. Every single physical body tightens like a pulled hunting bow, fraught with tension. It's obvious that none of them are happy he's been captured along with them and he knows it's because they've been counting on him rescuing them. He expected this. What's he hadn't expected but is even more obvious is Ricardo's look of immense joy at the team's reactions. Gibbs knows a man like this lives for the sick twisted pleasure he gets out of other people's misery – especially feeding off the worst moments he can possibly give them. But, this – is extreme - a psycho's version of a high more potent than any stash of pot.

Although he's already feeling their anguish and their hopelessness as it permeates the air thickly enough he can sense they're beginning to drown in it, Gibbs' eyes can't seem to leave the gun where it's pointed at Ducky's head. He needs to see how the others are doing now that they hear his voice – but his concern for the M.E. takes priority.

This time, Ricardo's laughter rings through the air as the gun is lowered – his goal successfully achieved. "Oh, this is priceless! You are in a room full of people you supposedly care about and the _only_ one you can focus on is the one I have pointed my weapon at."

Lowering his voice, so that what he has to say is only heard by the Team Leader, Ricardo steps back over that way. "Very much ruled by instinct and stubborn I see. Just as I have already known about you_._ Agent Gibbs. You obviously do not follow orders well. Sadly, I _do_ believe that is the last time they will ever hear your voice, so I will let you have that one."

With this, he pulls an unused piece of tape away from Gibbs' shirt where he stuck just the tip of earlier, and wraps it around Gibbs mouth. ". Do you think they heard in your tone, how relieved you are at having finally found them, Agent Gibbs?"

_*******NCIS*******_

"_Hello. Everyone okay?"_

Abby mentally orders the words to be taken back immediately and without hesitation. _They're __**wrong**__ – they can __**not**__ be true!_ Who the hell cares if the voice that spoke them came from the only person she's been holding out hope in abundant supply to save her – and all of them?

What's she's hearing **can'**t be right! _Gibbs __**never **__gets caught by the dirt bags! He's her Superman who __**always**__ comes back!_ _Oh, God! Gibbs!_

_******NCIS*******_

Ducky's heart is up in his throat more so for his long-time friend than for himself, even when he hears the gun cocked in his face. His heart can't help but shred at what this must be doing to Jethro; getting caught, seeing his people like this and now potentially causing this old man's premature death. The last vestiges of hope are evaporating with every second that tics by now. His own gut is telling him there's no escaping this one – for any of them.

_Giving up already Donald? _It's a jolt to hear his mother's voice in his head again for the first time in several years since her passing. To hear it at a time like this is like a knife to the heart. With a firm mental shake, he chastises himself. _Think, man! Jethro always has a plan! Perhaps getting taken was deliberate so he could be brought here. That is definitely a 'Gibbs' move. He has never let any of down before and I do not believe he will now, either. Buck up, dear fellow! It is not over yet!_

_*******NCIS*******_

Tony's heart has stopped to the point that he literally cannot catch his breath. The sound of that gun being cocked just feet away was bad enough – knowing that Ducky was the one at the other end of that barrel, staring down death without even knowing it; had crashed through him like a wave.

If that wasn't bad enough, the blood in his veins morphed painfully into scalding oil at the sound of that voice; the one who's supposed to be finding them and rescuing them from this nightmare – strained and worried. _Gibbs does not do worried!_

With a whoosh of air, Tony regains his breathing though raggedly as every emotion in the book crashes through him in waves, Anger is quick to take center-stage amidst the endless thoughts running amuck in his head now._ The boss is not supposed to be here like this – No! It's not happening! What the hell went wrong? Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!_

_*******NCIS*******_

Ziva' mind stumbles over the new reality as it unfolds in real-time around her. There's no explanation for what's happened that makes any kind of sense, except Gibbs deliberately getting taken to get to them as fast as he could. Still it has taken him days, so it begs the question; _how does this help them now?_

It's completely true that the Team Leader would never have stopped looking for them, so it should not surprise her that he's here. But, where does that leave them now? Has Gibbs just signed his own death warrant as well as theirs? What will happen now?

Maybe it's the feeling of doom that the sound of his voice brought with it that has her arguing with herself about the good of this versus the bad now. Or maybe she's just trying to drown out the sound of Abby's tears that is steadily growing louder with every passing minute. Either way, right now, is not a very good moment to be in.

Abby's breakdown has gotten loud enough now that Ziva has to worry if the poor girl is going to wind up choking on her own tears. Of course, Gibbs getting taken like this would devastate his favorite, in whose eyes, he could never do anything wrong or make any mistakes. The woman always thought the man wore a magic cape and was indestructible.

_Who am I kidding_? Ziva chastises herself now. She too feels the sharp pain of this new development, even if it is mixed with anger and disappointment that all thoughts of being rescued must now be given up with a finality that is oppressive. She can't help but feel for what this means for him and for the rest of them, as well. She's smart enough to know that _this _is the end for them all. For the first time since being taken, Ziva is not sure which she is more grateful for; the surrounding darkness that masks their expressions or the god-awful tape around their mouths that insures their silence.

_*******NCIS*******_

Jimmy close his eyes against the shock. Between the sound of the gun being cocked at his mentor and the unexpected sound of Gibbs' voice in a quiet, compassionate tone unlike any he's ever heard before, there's too much upheaval on top of his already dangerously thin sense of security for him to think straight. In fact, his brain can't even keep up with the litany of questions that storm through now at this most unexpected turn of events.

_Is this what it feels like when you realize you're not getting out alive; this heaviness in your chest; all the mental goodbyes to your loved ones that flood your mind unassisted; the prayers for each person caught in the mess with you as well as for each of the loved ones you know you'll never see again?_

He's not even aware of the tears when they come; silently sliding down his face. He's never felt this sense of imminent doom before; not even when that bad guy was gunning for him years ago. This time the team is just as caught as he is and there's no back-up plan to be had because the one they did have – has backfired horribly. Gibbs' presence here is testament to that. His gut is telling him that there is no other reason for the man to be here without guns blazing. Something's gone horribly wrong and this – is the end.

_*******NCIS*******_

"Hard to tell what they are thinkin - in the dark, is it not?' Ricardo taunts Gibbs "Maybe we should turn some light on and see if we can tell by looking into their eyes, hmm?" As if by his verbal cue, the back lights that allow them to see just fine, immediately come on again.

With a raised voice and two steps forward, Ricardo is addressing the group as a whole. "Now that you are all here, we can begin. But first, I must admit I am disappointed you were not properly welcomed in return for your words of greeting, Agent Gibbs. As long as they have been waiting for you to rescue them, you would expect better of them, would you not? Go ahead, look our Honored Guest in the eye and greet him as silently as he always greets you, everyone! I know you are capable of this. You have years of practice, have you not?"

Ricardo's riding high on the adrenaline coursing through him right now at the absolute power he has over this group of people. _This reunion is just as much fun as he'd thought it would be_. _Oh, their expressions are priceless!_ It's a power he can now use to fully avenge Paloma's death as well as his friends and family who'd died trying to protect her from them.

One more little knife twist ought to make this the absolute perfectly executed. Stepping back into his newest captive's personal space, he leans in closely once more – keeping this little piece of fun just between the two of them. "I almost forgot…the proof I showed you this morning – of how _well_ I have taken care of your Boy Wonder? That is our little secret. Understand?"

Gibbs knows the man's not expecting him to verbally answer that, but he refuses to give him a visual one either. With his years of practice to help him, the man's facial expression becomes that of stone; despite the fresh dose of rage that's pouring into his soul right now. At the same time, he's struggling to think of a way out of this; mentally fractured at the impossibility of his people surviving this.

For the first time since this nightmare fell down around them, he realizes he's gone about this completely wrong. He should have listened to Vance – given the search teams more time before allowing himself to get careless and ignoring all caution. Unfortunately, all the '_should have's'_ in the world won't save them now. _God help us, all._


	16. Chapter 15

Tim doesn't know what time it is and he's long past caring. The _only_ thing he cares about right now; the only thing he can't get off his mind, is the expression on Gibbs' face when the older man looked at him earlier, both of them trussed up like turkeys waiting for the holiday meal to begin. He's never been very good at reading the boss' expression, nowhere near as good at it as Tony or Ducky or even Abby. So he doesn't know what was running through his mentor's head, or Abby's either for that matter. In fact, he's having trouble concentrating on focusing on just one. But he's smart enough to know whatever it was, wasn't good.

Does his mentor blame Tim for this mess, too? Had he taken that bastard's words literally to heart? Was that the last time he was ever going to see him - with this horrible set of circumstances thrown together in a half-baked attempt to make sense of it all?

Where is the boss now, anyway? Doesn't matter. Only thing that matters is that bastard told the truth. This mess; every bit of it - started when Tim decided his life was worth something to the Cartel. How stupid could he have been?

******NCIS*******

Taking a moment to stop and think, Ricardo frowns as he realizes something is bothering him about this. In fact, it's been bothering him for a few minutes and he's just bulldozed through it, ignoring it. But the fact of the matter is; it does not make him very happy at all. And this, the first game of several he has planned for them, is supposed to make him happy!

Glaring at the Team Leader now, the full aura of danger fill the air between them as he speaks his mind, his tone almost getting loud with the strength of his displeasure. Only his abject desire to keep this between the two of them keeps a lid on the volume with which he speaks now.

"You have not shown any appreciation for my hospitality, Agent Gibbs, or for that which I have shown toward all of your people in all the days I have been keeping them company as we waited for you. I even showed trust in you when I allowed you the ability to speak freely while I left the room earlier. Was I not more than polite when I allowed you to visit with the one in that room earlier this morning, even though he has been sentenced by me, **to** that seclusion for his crimes against my family?"

Pausing if genuinely waiting for an answer, it's a long minute before Ricardo continues on. "I believe you do not appreciate much in this life Agent Gibbs. I have heard this about you but had hoped you would prove that to be untrue. In light of your ungrateful attitude, I must ask you this. Should I just rid myself of the lot of them now?"

With obvious agitation, Ricardo paces in front of Gibbs now. After a moment, he returns to stand directly in front of the Team Leader, glaring at him angrily. "I will _not_ allow you to disrupt my plans! What I must do, must **not** be interrupted! Is too important for all of you! So, you see, I _really _must insist you keep your ungrateful attitude away from the others. I have _already_ been forced to do what I needed to insure your silence. I will not hesitate to blindfold you again, if I need to."

Taking two steps toward Ducky, Ricardo turns back once more. "And do not wonder why I do not simply _end_ you now. That would make this too easy for you and _that,_ my friend, is something we just _cannot_ do. Now, focus, Agent Gibbs - or you will force me to give you reason to regret that decision. Believe me, _tha_t is something you do not wish to see."

*******NCIS*******

It's 2300 hours and Sarah McGee and Penny Langston find themselves shrouded in shock, sadness and even a hint of fear as they combat horror mixed with anger where they stand; rooted to the floor just inside Tim's apartment door. It's clear that the place has been tossed. It reeks of chemicals and a dozen questions scream to be answered instantly. The why, when and by whom are the reasons for the fear and have Penny bringing out her cell phone to make a call, before they take another step. "Director Vance, please...Penny Langston...yes, it's important or I wouldn't be bothering the man while my grandson and the people he cares about like family are missing, you nitwit!..._thank _you!

_"Mrs. Langston?"_  
"Penny."

_"Penny. Is something wrong? Were you able to get into your grandson's apartment?"_

"Don't try to snow me, Director Vance. You could have told me Timothy's apartment has been tossed like he's some kind of criminal! Or at least warned me that no one who did the tossing had the decency to put things back when they were finished!"

_"I am sorry. With everything going on while we are trying to find them, that genuinely slipped my mind. I know that you're aware it's standard procedure to search for clues as to where and when they might have been taken, by whom and why."_

"You already know they were at dinner together Friday night"

_"Yes. That's true. However, it's the other questions we are trying to find the answers to so that we can hopefully find them soon."_

'I would have appreciated a heads up, Director! To come in to this...this upheaval is a shock we didn't need right now! ! I fail to see the need for my grandson's home to be treated this way."

_"I apologize. Sincerely. And if you'd like I'll send you a team of agents to help you set things back in place."_

"That would be appreciated with Timothy's immense book collection. I simply do not have the energy and my granddaughter is in too much emotional distress at the moment."

_"They'll be there in 30 minutes. Again, I do apologize."_

"Yes, well, I certainly hope the homes of the others missing are not like this when _they_ come home!"

With that exclamation, Penny snaps her phone shut and takes Sarah by the shoulders, easing her out of the hallway into the kitchen and on down onto a stool at the counter. "Sit, sweetheart. Let me fix you some coffee."

Pulled from her shock, Sarah looks around her brother's kitchen. Seeing the trashcan that's somehow through all the other upheaval, is still standing upright and not even empty, she shudders. All the cupboards are open, but thankfully, his dishes, cups, and things are still where they belong.

Her eyes continue on around the room, taking in the dirty dishes in the sink. There's a fork and that's it. That can't be right. Tim's too much of a neat freak for that. Looking back at the trashcan, she gets to her feet and moves over to it.

Penny stops filling the coffee maker to watch her granddaughter's movements. "Sarah?"

"Director Vance said Tim admitted he'd been feeling _off_. Right? Extra tired, extra hungry; headaches?" She rips open the refrigerator and sees that it's empty. Completely. Looking back at his trash can, she frowns. Next, she goes to the drawer he keeps his silverware in and retracts a fork. Using it, she pokes around in the trash, moving the frozen dinner box enough to reveal the what turns out to be the only thing underneath it; an empty water bottle.

Now it's her turn to whip out her phone, before her grandmother can even catch up to what she's thinking and make a call because her gut is screaming at her that she's just found a clue that somehow the agents investigating her brother's disappearance - have missed.

*************NCIS************

"Now. We do this _my_ way. And that means - you all get to listen to _everything_ I have to say - and _believe_ me, I have a _lot _you need to hear; you _all_ need to hear!"

Caught up in the sheer joy of finally getting his justice, Ricardo quickly flips a switch on the backside of the solid column that Gibbs is now chained to. Quickly retracing his steps back until he's standing between Ducky and Tony, he raises his voice to address them all once again. "We all _know_ the reason we are here together - is thanks to the one who is _not _here."

"Right? We all know the reason we are here - is Special Agent Timothy McGee. Boy Wonder, Computer Genius, geeky little bastard who gets under everyone's skin - gloating about his degrees and claiming to be worth a lot to his government. **He **isthe reason we are here!"

With a gleam in his eye, Ricardo turns and stares at Gibbs now as he speaks to them all, his tone firm and even.. "_Where_ is Agent McGee, you ask? I know you wonder because I have heard you talk about him in your first days with me. Since you have been cooperative, I will answer your question _honestly._ But _first,_ you will hear what needs to be said._"_ The man's voice has changed now, infused with a drizzle of sympathy as if he's sorry he has to be the one to tell them the news. But his eyes never leave Gibbs' face.

*******NCIS*******

**_"He _**_isthe reason we are here!"  
_Unexpectedly pulled from his misery by the squawking of the speaker coming back on; Tim's breath catches in his throat. He's not sure how much time has passed . His mind doesn't even pose the question. All he can think about is what words are coming next. Is this where they finally get to hear why they're here? Is this the beginning of the end?

*******NCIS*******

Ricardo smiles as he goes silent and lets everything he's just said sink in. He gives them all of a minute before he adds more fuel to the fire with utter enjoyment, knowing the secluded one is _still _hearing every single thing he says.

"That _boy _is, not respected enough to be confided in not even for the job - by any of you. In fact you all know this because _when_ he speaks his mind, he is immediately put in his place by one if not all of you; especially Ms. Scuito _and_ his own boss - our very own, Special Agent Gibbs! Does _that_ not say he is without worth to you?

We all _know_ he is incompetent. He _must_ be since he has never been trusted with an undercover assignment or even the responsibility of flying to a completely friendly country such as England to bring a witness safely back home  
We agree, it seems, you people and I, that Agent McGee is _not_ worthy of our respect. In fact, he is also not worthy of the badge he has been allowed to carry. That is why I am not surprised that his brashness and conceit have landed him here."

Looking around, Ricardo huffs a mocking breath. "Need more? I am still trying to understand who was stupid enough to send him to Mexico as a protection. Does that make sense to you? You must know by now that you cannot expect anything more from that imbecile than computer hacking? The very fact that he allowed you to run blindly into my trap which has so easily brought you here speaks to that, does it not?"

Again**, **Ricardo pauses as he watches the group's reactions. While he hasn't left them much room for any kind of physical reaction to anything anymore, their eyes tell enough of a story for him to be placated enough to dive back in. Every one of them is listening raptly, eyes wide with shock that he would somehow know these things about them. The icing on the cake is the devastated look on Ms. Scuito's face. Clearly, she is upset not only by his words but by all she has been allowed to witness today. Who knows, perhaps the secret she is keeping from them all is hurting her as well. Ricardo does not care. _Whatever_ she is feeling, she has brought in on herself and on to the others.

His choice to pour the guilt into the characterization of the one he has kept isolated - has been purely an easy way to make sure full measure of vengeance was meted out to at least one of them from the beginning while the others were more slowly built up to it. It has felt right; it has felt good and it has certainly been cathartic. He has not lost a single moment of sleep over it. Just as he will not lose a moment of rest over the state of mind, their Lab Rat happens to be in now that she is being spoon fed her own unkindness and recklessness in full doses. She hasn't seen anything yet. He's just getting started.

As he continues to study her, she gives in to the emotions, letting the tears flow unchecked. This allows Ricardo's thoughts to align with the rest of his plans for the day. He can't help but wonder with smugness how his secluded prisoner is faring with these words being piped directly into his brain. That thought inspires him to pick up where he left off.

"Let me give you an example that will help you to understand. It is that understanding that is important now, so listen closely. The one who is responsible for this; your Agent McGee - once openly expressed concern for Ms. Scuito; to his teammate, Agent DiNozzo. Somehow once informed of this, Ms. Scuito decided this was gossip. She got angry and yelled at him for his concern. Does this not tell you that she, too declines to think of him as having any worth?"

*******NCIS*******

Rarely had guilt ever hit Abby right between the eyes with a potentially soul-shearing brute strength as it is at the moment, this bastard hurled those dreadful lies out into the open. It takes every ounce of the inner strength she has left to keep from crying out in distress as the breath is taken from her; her lungs refusing to work properly for a moment. _This bastard is wrong!. He's lying! It may be true that Abby reacted that way back then - but no one has **ever** felt that Tim has no value! There is **no** truth in that! _Her heart cries bitterly as the tears continue to slide down her face.

She had seen the bastard flip something like a switch over there behind her beloved Gibbs' head not long ago and she knows in her heart of hearts that Tim is just on the other side of these walls, hearing every bit of this garbage meant to tear him down. She doesn't even get why this bastard would need to do that, but that again, there's no rhyme or reason for Tim's being treated the way he has been in that room; alone. She swallows hard with diffuclty as the tears keep coming on his behalf. Tim doesn't deserve this!

Earlier in that room with him, she'd seen the outline of a speaker in the ceiling above his head. Sure, it had been out of the corner of her eye, but she'd still seen it. It had given her some sense of understanding into the guilt she'd seen in Tim's eyes. _But, why? Has he been fed more of this crap about being responsible for it all? Does he really believe the crap in Mexico was his fault? Surely, he recalls her part in that disastrous trip?_

It breaks her heart to know that he's being treated this way. His boundless supply of forgiveness had certainly covered her that day, of that she'd had no doubt. But, neither, she recalls with acute remorse now that she's thinking about it, had she ever thanked him for that - or apologized for the crappy way she'd treated him then.. Or for the position she'd put him in there where he'd had to offer his life for hers and those of the students.

Wow. Now that she's actually thinking about all of that stuff - the history between herself and Tim, she finds herself remembering things she's long since blocked out. Her own behaviors then are an atrocity to her now. Uncomfortable in more ways than one, Abby shifts her weight on her feet and tries once again to settle into rest. Her mind, however, can't seem to turn itself off.

The injustice of what's being done here to slander Tim's name - to belittle him as a person - relentlessly as if there is no other point to be made, is maddening! She know he's hearing all of this garbage too on top of everything else he's already been trying to deal with while chained helplessly to that damned chair and gagged so horribly. Knowing Tim; there's a lot more already going on under that head of hair than meets the eye. And now, in the midst of this crisis that's suddenly turned everyone's attention onto him, she can't help but wonder now, how much of what he's mentally dealing with might be all the wrongs she'd committed against him - the love she'd thrown back in his face unappreciated.

Why is it she can only see all of this now, anyway? And how is it, she can even think on it in the middle of all this other b.s. this bastard is throwing at them? How is he doing now that he's back there alone again?

She knows _one_ thing, when they get out of here, she _will_ find a way - somehow- to convey to him how much she regrets the way she's treated him; all she's done - all she should have done - and the time she's spent turning her back on the love he tried so hard to offer her.

******NCIS*******

"Do you need another reminder? Here is one. Your team has a job and part of that job is to propose ideas as to how and why the crime you are attempting to solve, took place. This gives you the freedom to discuss possibilities as you work to solve a case, does it not? And yet, when he tosses possibilities for that reason, Agent McGee is either head-slapped, hard, I would like to stress, by Agent DiNozzo or chastised by Agent Gibbs for _'playing guessing games'_.

"I can hear the burning question in all of your minds from here. You wish to know how it is I could _possibly_ know this. While I will _not _reveal my sources, I will remind you that rumors are started, spoken and passed on in _every _workplace - at least in _this_ country. And sometimes those rumors are started by one simply airing what is on their minds with a friend- with an invisible eyewitness hearing it all. Of course, another explanation _could _simply be the American expression _'walls have ears'_

I do not care which you choose to believe. Whatever makes you feel better about what you are hearing. Now, where was I? Oh, yes. Agent McGee's poor contribution to the team. This brings the question to mind, why do you keep him? If you do not value him - _why,_ does he value himself? And why does he speak the lie - that you _do _value him?"

For dramatic effect, Ricardo goes silent for again. He needs them to seriously think on this to throw them off their game. This isn't about how they treated that bastard back there in seclusion. He just wants them to think it is. The completely different reason they're here will blow them away now. _Man, this is fun!_

Clapping his hands together loudly, he says his final words on the matter - the most important ones yet. "You are all intelligent enough to realize where this is leading us, no? Just in case you are having trouble keeping up - let me put it another way. _Agent McGee_ isthe reason we are all here in this place in this way! His mouthing off in my country did this - to all of us! Had he ...

*******NCIS*******

_not done that - **none** of what followed would have taken place!_

As the words coming from the speaker over Tim's head grind to a halt, the wrecking ball on all of their lives with this maniac behind the driver's seat, it instantly clears a path of destruction in Tim's mind. _Absolutely no one looking for them or in any position to save them, will be able to do it in time. It's over. Life is over - for all of them._ _And he's drumming into all of our heads that it's my fault._ Both of those realizations feel ominously heavy on his heart.

But, surging to the forefront of his thoughts amidst the swelling melancholy, is the question: Why the push to blame him? Tim doesn't understand. It niggles at the back of his mind as if it's something that just doesn't their captor is filling his teammates' heads with such a twisted dishonest portrayal of Tim, twists the knife even deeper along with this fresh reminder of Tim's responsibility in Abby and Gibbs' captures. Or _is_ he responsible?

The blatent lies and the comprehension that their captor is filling his teammates' heads with them, twists the knife even deeper along with this fresh reminder of his own responsibility. The guy's not lying about that. Tim's role in all of this is now much clearer and as the memories of that time and this bastard's words mix together; allowing guilt free access to his soul

_This is it; this is a dirtbag's way of letting us know, there's no plan to let us go. This - is the end_, the belief that it is all his doing, that this manic took all of them out of, his unquenchable thirst for revenge against Tim by going after the people he cares about that had anything to do with Paloma is gaining strength by the minute. It's a whirlwind becoming so strong, nothing is pulling it apart, not even the ... wait, the dirt bag's still talking...

_ "... enjoying_ _a nice, warm sunny extended vacation at the beach,"_

_ "Why would he do that? Right? Is that not your next question? I do not know why Agent McGee would do that while you are here with me. You know him better than I do. Perhaps that is a question you, yourself can answer for us._

_Oh, I know. You are wondering why that has anything to do with me. The answer, my friends, is simple. So simple, even you can understand it. One word., my friends. Mexico."_

Unexpectedly, Tim is reminded yet again, of the standoff between himself and Paloma Reynosa. He remembers that she'd taken it in stride when he'd stood up to her, almost as if he hadn't been important enough to consider taking prisoner instead of the students and Abby. So, what had he done wrong that facilitated this? Who was this guy in that scheme of things if her husband was dead before any of NCIS ever met her?

_"'I am worth a lot' he bragged while he was in my country. He foolishly challenged the Reynosa Cartel as if he, himself **were **as important as he would have us believe. Did you know that?" _

The cruel words keep coming, compliments of that stupid contraption in the ceiling over his head. There's no escaping them ...

_"Of course, you did not know this. Just as you did not know of your Team Leader's crime against the Reynosa family 20 years ago! That. Was murder and who willingly confesses to such, heh? Not knowing of **that** crime is understandable. . But Agent McGee's crime? The secrecy of **his actions **is not so understandable. Yet, you - who worked with him every day - did not know of it because that little story was never reported to your fine Agency. I know this because I checked_

_Which leads us to Ms. Scuito's presence here. Oh, that is right. You can no longer ask her what happened in my country! What shame! Hers is such an exciting tale to be told! You should have asked her about it - long before now. We all know she would not have told the truth unless asked for it outright. **That **was your second mistake! You are all the same! Dishonest lot!_

With the chill in the room now catching up to him, Tim's is soon shivering once again, his last glimmer of hope flickering out as the bastard's words keep guy's actually giving them a glimpse into the way he thinks now. That's not usually a good sign.

_ "I ask you now; is how you have been treated here - **just **punishment for the cowards that you are? Or shall we lay the blame where it truly belongs - on Agent McGee and his unwise attempt to inflate his stature and worth with his words - 'I am worth a lot'? Is he worth **this**? Is being here while he is enjoying a nice, warm sunny extended vacation at the beach, worth **this**?"_

*******NCIS*******

Shelly Hunter has finally given her statement, still at home with her parents recovering from her emergency surgery. The hostess at the diner's description of the guy who'd ran in asking Ducky and Jimmy for help with his friend outside matches the others but her additional information offers hope of a clue. She remembers Tim coming in first, alone. He'd sat down and ordered water. The waitress had poured his water, not at his table like most people would have, but at the counter where she'd then turned her back for a moment.

Tired and still far from her usual perky self, Shelly is still able to recall what she can from her last night at work. Her words are spoken quietly, yet without hesitation or loss of emotion. The agents hang on her every word, hoping there's a new clue coming soon.

"I remember seeing her taking time to fold a few of our dinner napkins, as if she was making him wait for his water or something. And the funny thing was, there was a guy standing next to her, almost as if he was trying to act like he belonged there. But his grey hoodie stood out like a sore thumb.

But he didn't raise any kind of alarm because he was just standing there, head bent as if he was staring into his own drink. Wait...he didn't have one! He was staring at the one Shelly had poured! Oh, my God, did he _do_ something to poor sweet Agent McGee? Is that why he ran to the men's room looking sick? Oh, God, now I remember! That guy followed him in there! And I never saw either of them come out!"

By the time the agents taking her statement are done, Shelly Hunter is a wreck. Racked with guilt for not being able to add this vital information sooner, it's her father's arms to which she turns as she sobs while the agents mummer their apologies mixed with compassion.

After all, she cannot be blamed for the inability to speak on this before now. And they would not wish this guilt on anyone but they also know that she is not in a place where she can accept that right now so they are quick to leave, pulling out their cell phones as they do.


	17. Chapter 16

_"Is being here while he is enjoying a nice, warm sunny extended vacation at the beach, worth __**this**__?"_

Tim has nothing left with which to fight, deny or even refuse to accept the words assaulting his ears, despite the blatant lies within them. He's overwhelmed with guilt as well as the heavy weight of impending death, to the point of numbness. Tim has never contemplated death or looked it in the face like this before. Blessedly, the speaker goes silent once more, although there is no sound signifying it has been turned off.

Thanks to everything that bastard laid on Tim so far and the way things went down with Abby and Gibbs in this room earlier, his responsibility in this nightmare is much clearer now; for a mere moment before the memories of that time and this bastards words mix together. That's all it takes for guilt to settle completely; penetrating all the crevices somehow missed by all that's transpired so far. The whirlwind is strong, and he has no energy or willpower left to fight it.

Weakened by hunger, cold and mental anguish that's been building for days and has had ample time to settle in, Tim, curls up onto his upper chest as much as he can, closes his eyes and wills the nightmare to go away; the only left in his arsenal – is mourning. But, he's too tired and wrung out to go there right now even if he has been convinced for hours now, that death is coming very soon.

He wills his mind to go blank instead Time slips away unnoticed as miraculously, it works and he finally begins to find it easier to breathe and swallow without choking on the emotions of it all as they've come in never-ending waves. It's not long after that, that sleep pulls him under.

******NCIS*******

It's eleven at night on Thursday, Sept 22, 2011 and it's closing in on nearly seven days of captivity for Tony, Ducky, Ziva and Jimmy. While Gibbs has been here for just over 24 hours and Abby 36 hours longer, the soul crushing effect is spreading. The Team Leader's eyes can see well enough with the lighting that's been left on, to see how his family is handling this. The answer in a nutshell, is the same for each of them; _not well._

And who can blame them? They've all got excellent memories and sharp minds. Every single thing that bastard said is bound to be eating at them in one way or another on top of everything else he's already said and done to them while they've been here. Even now, the damaging words from the sadistic bastard hell-bent on destroying them, haunts _him _on relentless replay:

"…_your Team Leader's crime against the Reynosa family 20 years ago! That. Was murder"_

"…_is how you have been treated here - __**just **__punishment for the cowards that you are?"_

"_You are wondering why that has anything to do with me….Mexico."_

Situated where he can't help but notice all of his people and how they're handling things, Gibbs is mentally a wreck for what constitutes one of only a handful of times in his life that he's been brought to this state. Between the sight of his people bound, gagged and helpless to fight and the memory of Tim's similar yet more intense situation on the other side of this back wall; he's been standing on the edge of something he can't quite define all day.

The accusations and revealed secrets coming from the bastard holding them against their will are all too much. Closing his eyes now, needing a moment to shut it all out; he feels himself falling over that edge in a moment that feels so surreal; he literally feels like he's falling into an abyss as even more damaging words from their captor join the fray in his head:

"…_why do you keep him? If you do not __**value**__ him - __why,__ does he value himself? And why does he speak the lie - that you __**do**__value him?"_

_"... enjoying_ _a nice, warm sunny extended vacation at the beach,"_

_"'I am worth a lot' he bragged while he was in my country. He foolishly challenged the Reynosa Cartel as if he, himself __**were **__as important as he would have us believe. Did you know that?" _

"…_The secrecy of __**his actions"**_

As the words repeat themselves relentlessly now, Gibbs tries to regulate his breathing around the emotions that are fast rising up. Finally, there's silence but it's too late and without any ability to relieve the pain of knowing the damage that's been done. He knows that all the hindsight in the world can't fix this. There may not even be a chance to try.

He feels for all of his people; opening his eyes to look them over yet again. He wishes they could communicate, find out what they're thinking; if they're prepared to keep up the fight. _For what, Gunny? Where is the sliver of hope that they're getting out of this alive?_

With his eyes closing of their own accord, he can't even fight the unbidden tears as they come now; his mind's cruel thoughts opening the floodgates. _You'll be seeing your girls again, real soon now._

_******NCIS*******_

Steadily watching the man at the end of the row, Tony's eyes hurt. He's been staring at the boss ever since that bastard left the room a few minutes ago; desperate for a sign of hope; a signal to keep up the strength; something to keep him going. But so far, he's found none. Laying his head back against the pole now, he closes his eyes against the onslaught of brutal things said from this cruel, bastard with an agenda that's both old and dangerous. Replay, is fast becoming a word Tony hates; even as his brain relentlessly holds the door open to it:

"…_the reason we are here together - is thanks to the one who is __not __here."_

"…_because I have heard you talk about him in your first days with me."_

"…_not respected enough to be confided in."_

"…_he allowed you to run blindly into my trap which has so easily brought you here."_

Crap! How the hell had he let himself get so out of line when thinking about McGee? The kid's always been a boy scout - always letting his manners control his behaviors- well, most of the time. Even when the guy lost his cool and shot off his mouth; his manners have always been quick to surge back to the forefront – an apology the end result before any time's been wasted; most of the time. Sure, the guy's not a saint and there's plenty of times he's messed up, said or done something he shouldn't have. But who the hell hasn't? He doesn't deserve this!

This…guy had so easily manipulated Tony's thought pattern where McGee was concerned that it literally scares Tony to even think about it right now. Then again, there'd been a whole lot of scary shit comin' out of that bastard's mouth.

"…_your Team Leader's crime against the Reynosa family 20 years ago! That. Was murder_

What the hell was he talking about? Wait, all of this was because Gibbs took out the bastard who'd killed his family? And yet, the Reynosa's couldn't see the justice in that? Well, they are the cartel, so of course not. But, still – to have this entire nightmare boil down to that….breaks Tony's heart for his mentor. This has to be killing the man.

Having Tim be off gallivanting around at some beach while the rest of them are suffering though this hell that there is no escape from can't be helping the big man's thoughts right now, either. It damned sure isn't doing much for Tony's. Suddenly, exhaustion swoops in like a hawk; stealing all energy from him, even as a rebellious thought screams through his mind. _Bastard's_ m_anipulating thoughts._

_*****NCIS******_

Ziva watches as Tony succumbs to the exhaustion that's found him. She's watched him watch Gibbs and what she's seen had broken her heart all over again. For Tony to see his mentor suffering this fate; hearing that it's his fault; is crushing to the Senior Field Agent. That much is obvious. She feels for Gibbs as well; the leader of the team helpless and most likely completely aware of just how hopeless this mess is, not mention, completely feeling the guilt that is his to be had.

There's no escaping the truth of the matter here. This nightmare without end_ is_ on Gibbs' head in at least some measure. And their deaths will be on his hands, too. Ziva can see very clearly, that he's already feeling that in overload. She wishes she could speak with him; take some of this from him, but that wish is pointless because even if she could speak; he would not be ready to listen. No one would in his place.

He's probably more aware that she is, even, that there's no escape. They will not make it out of this alive. The only question left unanswered now is; when is the end coming.? Okay, that brings more questions and for a change, Ziva's willing to toss them around in her head. Maybe, the questions can drown out the bitter, painful words that bastard laid out for them earlier.

"…_Agent McGee is __not__ worthy of our respect"_

"…_not worthy of the badge he has been allowed to carry."_

Her heart hurts for Tim despite what that bastard said about the young man being on a beach vacation right now. She doesn't believe it for a minute. Manipulation is a sharp-edged sword used by ruthless thugs like this guy and she, for one will not fall prey to believing his lies.

There is also no truth to this awful man's statements about Tim's worth. Her teammate and friend is priceless and she would give her life for his just as he would for her. It's what teammates on a team like this do. They have been friends for a long time now and that just doesn't disappear because a stranger with an axe to grind says it should. It is horrible; hearing the truths of how the team treated Tim in times gone by that have obviously been misconstrued as them believing Tim has no worth. And there's no chance to set things to rights. Put together, it's maddening.

_Thank goodness, Tim is not here to hear all of that! _

As her mind ruthlessly re-examines what she's heard, it brings her around to something just as troubling that their captor made sure they heard.

"…_your Team Leader's crime against the Reynosa family 20 years ago! That. Was murder."_

The vendetta against Gibbs that's costing them all of their lives now is so old, it is hard to find peace with the end of life coming for this reason. Ducky and Jimmy had no part in any of that and should not by dying because of it; like the rest of them are. It's not even clear that hers and Tony's role in the matter justify this bastard's wrath this way. That notion certainly makes it difficult to rest now.

It's as if her mind is unwilling to go along with this any longer. No one deserves to die like this or for these reasons. Looking over at Gibbs once more, her heart hurts for him anew. The man's eyes are closed and even in the softened light, his tears are visible. The man's been broken and that fires up the rage inside her.

_*****NCIS******_

Silently watching the others react, as well as trying to get a glance at how they're holding up physically leaves Jimmy little time to reflect or react himself. It's the way he wants it; the way he can handle it and the only way he'll allow himself to deal with it. He will not think about it in any other way.

But, eventually, the others all give in to the exhaustion and there's nothing else to do but try to sleep himself. The inevitable happens very quickly as the words from their captor surge into the forefront of his mind where peace thought it had settled:

"…_ask you now; is how you have been treated here - __**just **__punishment for the cowards that you are? Or shall we lay the blame where it truly belongs - on Agent McGee and his unwise attempt to inflate his stature and worth with his words - 'I am worth a lot'? Is he worth __**this**__? Is being here while he is enjoying a nice, warm sunny extended vacation at the beach, worth __**this**__?"_

Jimmy finds fault with the bastard's logic. There's no blaming anyone for any of this, except the woman who'd threatened the team. It wasn't Tim's fault that he'd had to go to Mexico and it wasn't his fault if he'd had to think his way out a tough situation to get Abby and himself out of there alive.

He finds it very unlikely that this bastard's telling the truth about Tim being on a beach vacation, too. It's more likely that this creep is hiding Tim somewhere. Jimmy may not be an investigator; but he's smart enough to know this guy is manipulating what he wants them to think about Tim. He's just not sure why.

It makes no sense to him because it's not looking like they're getting out of this alive. What's the point in placing blame at this point? Is he trying to hide the fact that he's killed him already? _Oh, God, no!_

None of them deserve any of this; much less the inevitable end that's coming. He's never looked death up close in his own life before; being on the other end of a gun-wielding madman felt nothing like this. This is indescribable and he hates every minute of it. But he hates the thought of Tim's being dead while they're all here listening to this garbage even more.

_*****NCIS******_

Ducky's heart is bleeding for his long-time friend. Seeing the state he's in now; with all the others already having succumbed to the exhaustion, brings tears to his own eyes. _Oh, Jethro, my friend. You did not deserve this._

The older man has mentally walled off the part of him that wants to react to the words thrown at him tonight, especially since they keep coming on ruthless repeat:

_"'I am worth a lot' he bragged while he was in my country. He foolishly challenged the Reynosa Cartel as if he, himself __**were **__as important as he would have us believe. Did you know that?" _

"_... You can no longer ask her what happened in my country! What shame! Hers is such an exciting tale to be told!"_

"…_your Team Leader's crime against the Reynosa family 20 years ago! That. Was murder!"_

Ducky reaches down deep inside to remember who these people have been to him; what their characters truly are – and comes out with a glaringly different and more positive recollection than anything this monster can throw at him.

_Timothy is not off on some holiday and Jethro is not to blame for that woman's rampage that put them all in danger! Abigail – no matter what she did while in Mexico – does not deserve to be here – and damn it all, Jimmy certainly doesn't deserve this!_

Feeling his blood pressure being to skyrocket, Ducky forces himself to calm down. He will not give this bastard anything as victorious as this old man's premature demise! With all of his inner willpower, he settles down into a state of calm, surprisingly feeling exhaustion sweep him under almost immediately.

_*****NCIS******_

Abby, too has been watching the Team Leader. She hasn't taken her eyes off him. She's relived only about one thing right now and that is that it's too dark for him to realize she's doing so. He'd hate it as much as he has to hate this whole nightmare. Her heart is shattered in pieces for him – for what this is doing to him; for what it's brought back out into the light for him – and for what it's costing the rest of them because of something he did twenty years ago. That will eat at him forever.

_Forever. _How long is left on that now? She can feel the suffocating sense of doom in the air. They all believe it now. They're going to die here – just like this – bound by chains, stuck in soiled clothes, dehydrated and starved. Being held against their will like this – for as long as they have been has been a fate worse than death. Or has it? Is death better than this? Is death the only way out?

_Stop thinking about it! _As her mind screams at her, it welcomes in with a flourish, the earlier words of the bastard trying to kill them. With the makings of a great book; all the emotions were brought into the torture session and now she's stuck reliving it again as they replay quite clearly in her mind.

"…_your Agent McGee - once openly expressed concern for Ms. Scuito; to his teammate, Agent DiNozzo. Somehow once informed of this, Ms. Scuito decided this was gossip. She got angry and yelled at him for his concern. Does this not tell you that she, too declines to think of him as having any worth?"_

_"'I am worth a lot' he bragged while he was in my country. He foolishly challenged the Reynosa Cartel_

"…_Hers is such an exciting tale to be told! You should have asked her about it - long before now. We all know she would not have told the truth unless asked for it outright. __**That **__was your second mistake! You are all the same! Dishonest lot!"_

Abby can't think about this anymore. It's too much; the guilt, the remorse, the realization that she can't fix any of it, the memory of where Tim really is right now versus the blatant lie the bastard told the others.

Tiredly, Abby stubbornly tries to continue thinking on all that's gone on today. Sleep pulls at her as she searches for something to reason that last statement away. Closing her eyes against the onslaught, her mind lobs one more painful statement at her from earlier.

"…_your Team Leader's crime against the Reynosa family 20 years ago! That. Was murder!"_

Just before she slips into slumber, her last thought is an anguished one. _Oh, Gibbs!_

******NCIS*******

Never before has Leon Vance felt such an understanding and sympathy for Gibbs as he does at this moment. It's the moment he hears exactly what he doesn't want to; that even the new pieces of evidence, both from the hostess from the restaurant and the empty water bottle from Agent McGee's trash – have failed to provide them with any more clues. In fact, right now, he feels as if he's actually channeling the man he wishes they could find; the rage and desire to pummel the closest target not far from the surface of his barely controlled emotions.

Sure they now have a real-life sketch of the guy who'd accosted Ducky and Jimmy for help. But he's disappeared without a trace. Something about that is niggling in the back of the Agency Director's mind, but at the moment, his attention is on the equally frustrated FBI Agent standing next to him in his office, trying to break the news to him about the latest developments at one in the morning.

"They sent newbies! It's no wonder things got missed!"

"That's not an excuse, Fornell. Every probie knows to check the trash can!" Vance explodes. "You gave me your word that your best people were on this! There isn't an agent in_ this_ building on any shift that would make that mistake!"

"I know, I know. Believe me, I know." Fornell laments sadly.

"No. I don't think you do. I've got the families of these missing people, holding their breaths and holding down the homes of their loved ones! Why don't you go try telling _them_ your guys screwed the pooch on the search for my people!"

"Look, Director, you know as well as I do that if we take stuff like that to them; it just makes things worse – for them and for us. Let's just pick up and keep looking."

"Weren't you the one who just came in here to tell me that there's no trace of that green hooded sweatshirt guy?"

:"We've just started looking, It's not time to give up yet."

"You better dig up so much background on that bastard, you uncover when and where he was conceived - ; when he came in contact with my people and when he set foot in this country, Formell! We need him found - yesterday!"

Tobias Fornell is far from easily frustrated but for all his years on the jog; even he has met his match with this case. Unfortunately, it's the one no one can afford to come up empty on. At this moment, though he can only nod. He's well aware that the odds are stacked against them now. Too much time has gone by and hope of hanging on to any optimism at this point is dwindling by the hour that

"We're still searching for this rumored drunk old-timer that was possibly sighted in the area that day, too. You gotta give us time, Director. I know we don't have much of it, but we need all we do have."

With a tired sigh, Vance tosses the pen he's been holding, down onto his looks across the room solemnly at the only man he knows Gibbs considers to be a close friend outside of Ducky. With a heavy weight in his chest, he tosses him the sad reminder that needs to be said.

"So do they, Fornell. So do they."

******NCIS*******

After giving them a solid 90 minutes in which to brood, encouraged by the darkness he'd been kind enough to return them to, Ricardo joins them once again. For the second time since setting this all in motion, he's carrying a tray into the room with him. This time, it's loaded down with suspicious looking loofah-looking things, only visible because the lights are coming back up and the room is one again lit just enough to clearly see.

They've gone long enough without this vital element that he has to do something to prevent premature problems cropping up before he's completed his work here. This change in their physical situation, though barely noticeable; will make a huge difference and will most likely distract them in a huge way; from anything else he has in store for them.

He's done the damage he's set out to do with the pathetic man in the closeted room – just on the other side of that wall over there. Only one more piece of the fun left for him before it's all over – the part he's most looking forward to. But, for now, the juicy fun begins.

With a soft chuckle, he remembers that he never even bothered to switch off the speaker earlier before he left the room. Walking over to the switch now, he flips it, not missing the opportunity to exchange challenging glances with the Team Leader who is watching him like a hawk. Apparently, the guy never sleeps without some extra help. Ricardo moves his eyes off the older man before walking over to stand where all of them in the large room can hear him clearly.

"Are our thoughts any more clear now that I have so kindly given you time to think? Oh, I know you are unable to answer that at the moment. But, I shall be giving each of you an opportunity to do so shortly. Cooperation is very important"

Walking a short path up and down the row between the two columns of his captives, Ricardo keeps talking, his words unstoppable now.

"I have one remaining question for you regarding our vacationing Agent McGee. What does it say about him; his inability to see that he was being followed on the Navy Yard and at his home; to grasp the fact that his food and water were spiked – all within the same week? Oh, I know he sounded the alarm; but the truth is; he did not do so loudly enough! If he had – none of you would be here right now! How does _that _work for you?"

Ricardo pauses, making sure to let his eyes meet those of each of his captives in turn, albeit just long enough to let them see he's enjoying this but he's far from finished. Now pacing up and down the row, he continues on with what he has to say. "Does this say to you that I am right to blame him for this? Does this say to you that he was the original target? What does that have to do with all of you? Perhaps, it was a ruse. Is it possible…. – are we here because of one of _you_? Let us spend some time trying to figure that out, shall we? None of us have any other plans for the day, right?"

Walking over to stand in front of Ducky, Ricardo beings his monologue they're all prisoners to.

"Dr. Donald Mallard – _'Ducky'_ to the rest of you. How touching, actually. NCIS' most distinguished Medical Examiner yet. Educated, refined, well brought up, such a gentleman, yet oh, so nosy when interested in something. Going back to school to push his expertise even higher – almost makes him more dangerous than the rest of you. Was it something _he_ did?"

Turning around at the angle he needs to, to face the Medical Examiner's Assistant tied to the beam across from Ziva, the man continues on. "Or James Palmer. Finally serious about a girl – one who even works in a field of expertise close to his own – usually the quiet one in the room – when he's there at all– but picking up oh so much. Running from a killer at least once in his career, has he seen too much this time?"

Now the man swivels on his heel and takes just three steps – coming to stand still in front of Ziva. With a Chesire Cat smile he steps closer to her, gently grazing his finger tauntingly down the side of her face. Stepping back, he raises his voice just enough that they can all hear him

"Former Mossad Operative – Naturalized American Citizen, Ziva Da'vid. So beautiful! I believe the phrase 'Exotic Beauty' applies. Does it not? Is that not what you have been told all of your life? Probably the most beautiful Mossad Operative that's ever been known to man. Dangerous, quiet, methodical, sneaky, and oh, so beautiful. Daddy's Ace in the Hole. You have used that beauty to make both friends and enemies, have you not? Until Daddy betrayed your trust once too often. Is that not right? Trust is so important to you. NCIS' own '_little Ninja'_ – is that not what they call you? Who is to say you have not broken the trust of one too many of your father's enemies. Do you carry your father's baggage everywhere you go? Maybe, one of your own enemies has brought you to this? Maybe _you_ are the reason we're here!"

Turning yet again, he focuses now on Abby. His glare as scathing as his tone as he starts in on her. "Forensic Scientist Extraordinaire Abigail Scuito: so many cases full of evidence! Names to go with fingerprints and forged documents; locations, criminal records easily broken into - the enemies at _your _doorstep looking for vengeance could be endless. Are _you _why we are here today? Could it be one of the countless guilty people your digging for absolute answers has put in jail? Or, is it possible that your trouble-filled trip to my country has anything to do with this?

Why is it, I wonder, that you never shared the details of what truly happened between yourself and your assigned protection while you were there? Did you not want anyone here to know just how reckless you are? Or were you afraid they would discover how disrespectful of him you truly are, even in public? That was such a busy time for you, how do we not know that something you chose to do while you were there is not the reason we are all here now?"

Ricardo's eyes are glaring at her now. He's daring her to attempt to communicate in any way. Even his fingers are nervously caressing the piece in his pocket that he's brought back into the room with him. Mentally, he forces himself to get back on track because time is running short. Stepping away from the woman he's been attempting to lambaste, he swivels on his heel and walks over to the space between Tony and Jimmy, his proximity to the older of the two, leaving no doubt as to whom he intended to speak with next.

"Special Agent Anthony, DiNozzo, Jr: former jock, college frat boy, former bully, former street cop –still have that going strong in there somewhere, All in all, an NCIS Agent with too much attitude and too much reputation with the ladies and still a bully. You've made lots of enemies in your law enforcement career. You even managed to piss off the Mossad – killing one of their operatives the way that you did was certainly not _your_ finest moment. Are _you_ why we are here?"

And last but not least, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. For all your Marine sniper training and war experience, you've still been bested when it counted most – when your team needed you to save them. Oh, we all know you have made countless enemies in your lifetime. Has one of_ them_ come back to destroy you?"

Turning slowly around, Ricardo relishes every moment as he poses the most important question to them as a group. "So, tell me – which one of you – is the reason we are here? You each played a part in my beloved Paloma's death. Is it possible you are _all _the reason? Oh, wait. That would not explain the good doctor or his assistant's inclusion, now, would it? I will leave you to think on that while I offer you this fair warning.

Whatever the answer is, my friends,_ \- _is the reality you get to take with you to your graves. Soon. Very soon."

******NCIS*******

It's one in the morning and he cannot sleep to save his soul. Anthony DiNozzo, Senior stares out into the night through the sliding glass doors that lead out to Gibbs' back porch. It feels tremendously strange to be standing here – in that man's house – the man who has all but replaced him in his son's life. Gibbs has always come across to him as a hard-ass with no layers of humanity or warmth underneath. Until, that is, the man had taken him aside and quietly told him he was making a serious mistake by continuing to treat Junior the way he'd been doing all along. _That _had taken caring and compassion towards his son.

It had blown Senior away then and standing here now, he wonders if those hidden layers will save his son from whatever hell it is they're trapped in now. He can't help but wonder if those layers cover all of the team or if they just pertain to Junior. In his interactions with the team, it had often times seemed downright chilly between the Team Leader and the other young man on the team. Junior, however, never had a negative thing to say about his teammate.

He's grateful for Gibbs' show of humanity and that he has been able to rest much easier for it. Senior knows that he can count on the Team Leader to bring his son home safely. For that matter, they can all count on him to bring the whole team back because the former Marine in him won't allow for any other outcome. Even Senior knows that. Sighing tiredly, his brain offers one silent prayer. _Soon, I hope._

An unexpected hand on his shoulder has DiNozzo, Senior jumping slightly before meeting the glance of Jackson Gibbs while the man politely hands him a steaming mug of coffee.

"Thought you could use the warmth."

"Thank you."

Jackson sits down on the sofa and watches the other man closely. He's never heard anything about him because Leroy's never mentioned him. It's not his way. The elder Gibbs doesn't know what kind of a father DiNozzo, Sr. is to his son; only that they are both fathers whose son is missing. Being the older of the two, Jackson also knows he has the deep-seated wisdom that the extra years of living have given him through experience. Never having been much more of a talker than his son, however, doesn't offer the best hope of giving him the right words to say in a time like this.

He has his own fears and concerns that faith in his son's ability can't touch because there are too many unknowns at work here. There's no guarantee that Leroy can save the day here. The number of days they've been missing is proof enough of that.

As if reading Jackson's mind, Anthony, Senior turns to the older man and asks him a question. "How many days have they been missing?"

Jackson blinks in surprise. "Didn't Director Vance tell you when he first spoke to you about your son?"

DiNozzo, Senior shrugs. "Doesn't mean he wasn't sugar coating it."

"They all went missing Friday night, except Abigail and Leroy." Jackson informs him quietly, troubled by all that's gone on.

"And they took her on Monday."

"And Leroy on Wednesday."

"What game are these people playing?" DiNozzo, Senior wants to know. He's angry and scared and it's obvious in his tone as his words seem to echo through the house and come back at him louder than audibly comfortable. Wincing at the pain to his eardrum, the younger man looks back outside as if giving up on the conversation.

Jackson frowns. "I don't know. But, I _do _know my son. He will bring them home if it's the last thing he does!"

Anthony DiNozzo, Senior looks over at the proud older man and internally sympathizes with him just as much as he hurts for himself at the thought of losing his son like this. Still he can't help but feel it in his gut that none of the missing will be coming home. He can't find it in his heart to say the words though. Leaving well enough alone, he looks back out into the darkened night, his heart breaking all the more.


	18. Chapter 17

_A/N: My apologies for the delay in posting Lots and lots of places to write in on this thick story map.  
These next few chapters are the roughest - will need to remember the warning posted at the beginning of the story  
(especially for the next chapter) - - -Might want to bring a tissue this time._

* * *

_2330 Hours – Thurs, Sept 22, 2011_

_Now, there's time enough to take in two movies!_ _Nah, better stick to just one. Need time to go back early and check on things one last time. _Ricardo is walking on air and only has more fun to look forward to when he comes back. One more scene – that's it! The final curtain call on this long, drawn out drama that has been his love-driven search for vengeance; no – love! After all, what is vengeance but love's justification, right? And all of that which he has taken is fair and just in a world without Paloma by his side.

Stopping in mid-stride, it hits him. He's kept them without food or water all this time. That means none of them are in any condition to hear anything else he has to say. In his adrenaline fed need to punish them all as harshly as possible without physically laying a hand on them – a distasteful thought, really, he'd completely forgotten about that. Ricardo realizes that if he wants them to get the biggest message he's trying to shove down their throats with all of this – what he wants them to _never _forget – then he has to fix that problem. This change in their physical situation, though barely noticeable; would make a huge difference and will most likely distract them in a huge way; from anything else he has in store for them. But how to do that without screwing up the rest of his plan? And how the hell had such an important issue escaped him with all the careful planning he'd done with this?

Turning back around, he heads back to the warehouse, deep in thought. There's a solution here, he just has to find it. _Never mind worrying about you missed it, man. Just figure out how to fix it!_ _Think, man! Think!_

******NCIS********

"…_Whatever the answer is, my friends, - is the reality you get to take with you to your graves. __Soon. __Very soon__."_

Ducky, Tony, Jimmy, Abby, Ziva and Gibbs. Six normally physically strong, stubborn, yet mentally capable adults, all now completely helpless, completely depleted of energy; both mental and physical; all with nerves stretched so tight and thin; a breeze could very well knock them over right now. After all, the death toll has just been sounded and there's not a person in this room who didn't hear it.

The air is thick with the abundance of emotions running high. Goodbyes that can't be spoken; regrets that can't be expressed, apologies or forgiveness, not options either. Even love for each other on any level is no longer something that can be shared among them. There's no second chance to get any of that right now. It hurts too much to look at each other. For those that have been there the longest; that soul deep pain is much worse right now than the day before Gibbs had joined them. This time, there's no more hope that their Team Leader is coming to rescue them. Death is coming for them all instead – and not one of them can stop it. No one can.

******NCIS********

_0130 Friday, Sept 23, 2011_

"…_edge of the warehouse district - a Mexican found - murdered. It's not related though, as far as we can tell."_

Leon Vance bolts upright on the sofa in his home office where he's been crashing every night since this nightmare began. _That's_ what's been niggling at the back of his mind! Why the hell didn't Fornell or his people put two and two together! What was it Shelly had said about the guy who'd deliberately approached his medical team? He remembers her description of the guy had matched those of her co-workers completely.

"_A homeless man; a scruffy looking Mexican guy, short in stature, wearing a green hooded sweatshirt, scruffy looking jeans and non-descript sneakers."_

Something else they'd all said about this guy made this piece of the puzzle fit snug enough that he knew he was right. _What was it they'd said? Oh, yeah_:

"…_spoke fairly good English, although definitely more broken than solid."_

Vance sighs tiredly as his mind securely wraps around this lead. A year's salary says _that_ murdered man is one in the same as the guy the waitress saw! It's not a stretch to see it as a possibility that the guy screwed up his job somehow and got killed for his trouble.

Snatching his cell phone up from the end table next to the sofa, he flips it open and immediately hits the button for the FBI Agent he now has on speed-dial, wasting no time with pleasantries when the call is answered on the other end by one half-asleep Tobias Fornell.

"Fornell! Take a look at that murder at the edge of the warehouse district! _That's_ our guy! I'm well aware of what time it is, Agent Fornell. Are you aware we are on day seven with seven NCIS employees missing; four of them Federal Agents?! Yes, I know we all need sleep. Get Shelly Hunter a photo of that murder victim for a positive identification. _Yesterday_, Fornell!"

Snapping his phone shut Vance slumps back against the bed frame. God, he's so tired he's seeing double! But, now, he can't sleep worth two cents! The faces of the missing invade his mind's every attempt at finding a moment in which to think clearly; even at one in the morning.

A timid knock on his office door, rouses him further.

"Leon?" The concerned voice of his wife comes through unmistakably.

Sighing tiredly, Vance answers her as reassuringly as possible. "It's alright, Jackie. Go back to sleep, sweetheart."

"You sure you're all right?"

_Oh, he's definitely not all right! But, he's not dragging her into the ugliness of this nightmare, any more than he has to. The bare minimum that she already knows is far enough._ "I'm fine, sweetheart. I promise. Go on back to bed. I'm sorry, I woke you."

"I made you some tea."

His heart squeezes at his wife's thoughtfulness. Not wanting to chase her away, he swallows hard and shoves the need for sleep to the side for now.

"Come on in, honey."

A disheveled Jackie slowly opens the door with one hand, mug of tea securely held by the handle, in the other. She timidly smiles at her husband as she approaches him, her slippered feet making scuff noises on the wooden floor he's long hated to even consider covering with carpet. She knows he doesn't like to be bothered in the middle of the night unless it's an emergency, but somehow in her eyes, this_ is_ an emergency for him. And it's her turn to do the looking after.

"Here you go." She offers quietly as she holds out the mug. "You haven slept a straight four hours since they were taken. You're beyond exhausted. Maybe this will help."

Accepting the tea from her with a small, grateful smile, Leon, sips it several times before putting it on the table beside the bed and reaching out for his wife's hand. Tugging it slightly to get her to bend towards him, he kisses her on the cheek.

"Thank you, Jackie."

Jackie surprises him by sitting down on the coffee table in front of him. "It's not your fault. We've talked about this already, Leon. I said it then. And I'll keep saying it until you believe it."

Startled even further, he sets the mug down on a flat hand while holding onto it with the other, rather rigidly. "I'm not sure I can believe that." Vance tiredly admits to his wife. Suddenly, in this moment, she's his sounding board –one that keeps his response an honest one. He hates to dump genuine crisis' like this on her – but she's a great help to him in times like this and she deserves to know what he's dealing with when it affects their time together like this.

"Just because you run the agency, doesn't mean they were taken because of you. Maybe it's something one of them did. From what you've told me over the years about Agent Gibbs, as much as I would hate to think it is something he's done – _maybe_ that is the reason behind this. They're his team and the medical personnel he works closely with."

"Sounds like you don't want to be right." Vance probes quietly.

"I just never believed he makes as many enemies as your agents claim he does. I'd believe it was something Eli's done and they're going after Ziva to get to him – and the others got caught in the middle before I'd believe it was Gibbs."

Smiling dryly, Vance has to ask. "Why would you say that?"

"Leon, the man has been here lots of times and he has always been nice! He's gracious and devoted, as protective as anyone I've ever seen in your detail. He's honorable and respectful, he…"

"He certainly can be." Her husband interrupts to admit quietly, as if thinking on some of those times.

"And, I _know_ he wouldn't want you to feel guilty for something he's done

Leon keeps the discussion where it needs to be as he wraps Jackie in a one armed hug around her shoulders. "Thank you for that."

Jackie sits down next to him as she kisses him on the cheek. Settling in to just be a comfort to him, she admonishes him. "Drink your tea and then lay your head back and rest. They need you."

"Yes, Ma'am." Leon only half-jokingly verbally salutes his wife as she closes her own eyes, leaving him to think in peace and quiet.

Deliberately trying to calm his breathing, he picks the tea up again and downs it. Tiredly, he sets the cup back down and leans back against the back of the sofa, affectionately pulling her into the curve of his arm. Jackie's right. He does need sleep. But, the missing pieces of the puzzle of how to find his people linger in his mind, stubbornly keeping sleep at bay. He closes his eyes to rest. Maybe it'll come soon now, anyway. Maybe… in a couple of hours… they'll kn….

Jackie Vance watches as her husband succumbs to the sleep aid she's spiked his tea with. She doesn't envy the position he's in right now. But she does do what she's been doing every day since those poor people have been taken; She prays for their safe return.

Gently she lifts his feet and gets him settled comfortably lying down on the sofa. Covering him with a light blanket, she kisses him on the cheek, sets his phone to vibrate before setting it back over on his desk. He'll eventually hear it, but for now sleep is more important than any update. Silently, she slips from the room, satisfied that her first mission in this crisis that she must accomplish today has been accomplished.

******NCIS********

One by one, the captives succumb to the reality of it the only way they can – head back against the column they're bound to; eyes closed, body rigid with a final surge of adrenaline-fueled rebellion against what's coming. They'll go out fighting as best they can, even if it's only in spirit.

For Abby, it's a little different. Oh, she'll go out fighting as well. But for now, while her head is also resting against the column she's bound to, the tears trickling down her face is the outlet she desperately needs while her emotions are flooding through her in a wave that's bigger than she can handle.

She's never had to face death like this before. The only situation that had ever even come close had been when that lunatic who'd lost his grip on reality had stalked her enough to find her at the Sister's housing while they were on a retreat – and held her at gunpoint. Somehow, that pales in comparison.

Back then, the others weren't in the same boat with her. They had been her rescuers. Now, they're all in this together – with no hope of a way out. Remembering how she'd still held on tight to the belief that Gibbs was out there trying to find them even as she'd had to spend hours staring at Tim in that room, bound and gagged worse than this, only to find him here not long after she'd been returned to this room, only twists the knife that much sharply.

Knowing all these people whom she loves and cherishes the most in this life, outside of her own family, are going to be murdered right in front of her at any given moment now – it's just too much! Abby swallows hard when somewhere at the back of her mind, a stray thought forces its way through the mayhem of it all_. And what about Tim?_

******NCIS********

Somewhere beneath the blanket of exhaustion, Tony's mind begins to say his fond farewells to the people in his life not present in this room. His time is up and mentally, he's not fighting it anymore. But, where to start. _Dad, Wendy, his cousins, both rich and poor, There's more. I know there is, who am I leaving out?_

******NCIS********

Ziva's mind is also running through mental goodbyes, though her thoughts refuse to go so deep as to individually name individuals. The thought of doing so is just too much to bare. After all, she's already buried every one in her immediate family. There is no one left for her to mourn who isn't in this place with her. _Except Tim. _The one sliver of her rationale that is still there and has just reminded her of that, now reminds her of something truly significant. _I will be with my family once again._

******NCIS********

Ducky's thoughts are running the gambit. Everything from deep regrets at love lost, families ties he's never formed; moments in friendships that could have been a point in which to deepen said relationship and goodbyes as well. But, in the M.E.'s mind, the only one goodbyes he would have liked to have been able to offer – would be to those he cares for that are not here: Jordan Hampton, Leon Vance, as well as any of his contemporaries who might still be as alive and kicking as he was before this nightmare began. "_I shall miss you all but I do thank you for the experiences of a lifetime well spent._

******NCIS********

Jimmy's thoughts are of his parents and his girlfriend. Regret for a future they won't have together fills his mind alongside worry for how his parents will take to this end result of his working at NCIS; a job they'd needed to be convinced was a good career move for their son, instead of an actual Medical Practice with the living population. _I'm so sorry, Mom. Pop. This wasn't supposed to happen. Breena. I'm so sorry. I could have loved you forever. Would have, too. Please, be happy again – someday._

******NCIS********

As Gibbs pensively watches from across the room he realizes Abby's mind is finally at rest. She's the only one in the room who seems to actually be close to a state of restful sleep, since there's no movement happening. He knows this is what she needs. In fact, he wishes they'd all sleep. He, on the other hand, hasn't seen a trace of sleep for hours and doesn't want to either.

Physical conditions for all of them being what they are; it's not long before once again, Gibbs sees exhaustion pulls the others under completely; this time oblivion isn't welcomed any more than it's avoidable. Even against things they need right now, like sleep; they are helpless – every single one.

******NCIS********

_0200 Friday, Sept 23, 2011_

It's two in the morning and Ricardo is practically bouncing on his feet as he returns to the big room, a small gym bag in hand and even smaller flashlight hooked to his belt, dangling where it bounces against his hip as he walks. He's more than ready for this final act of his grand production. It's his fervent hope that his angel is proud of all he's done on her behalf., but mostly, that she'll be honored by how he's about to finish this.

Setting the gym bag down on the same table as all of their phones still remain, he unzips the bag; the sound like a nail on a chalkboard, bouncing off the walls or so it seems in the otherwise eerily silent room. The soft glow of light from his flashlight is too minimal for any of them to find useful, even if they were awake; of that Ricardo is certain. It's not at full battery power. He doesn't want it to be. He can see just fine with only half the power and that's all that matters here.

With a grin back in place, he takes great pains to bring the leader of this group's attention to his next move as he heads in his direction. Once again, offering the salt and pepper-haired man a knowing smirk, and just as he'd done the last time; deliberately locking eyes with him, he flips the switch; unmistakably forcing the one just on the other side of the wall to hear every bit of whatever's coming. Ricardo amps up what he knows has to be frustration and anger for the Team Leader this time by blatantly gloating at the knowledge that the silver-haired man knows full well, the full intent with that move and he's banking on it feeding his extra fury to the mix.

Ricardo doesn't even need to look across the room to know that the Lab Rat has woken up already, just in time to catch what's just been done. She's probably in just as much of a rage right now as her mentor. Just for kicks he throws a knowing grin her way not even caring if she catches that or not. He's having fun playing with them about this.

He can't help but grin now as he speaks low enough that only Gibbs, bound to the column in front of him, can hear what he's saying; but hear it just as clearly as the recipient on the other end of the speaker connection can, he can't help but do.

"Welcome to the end of the party, Agent McGee. I promised to invite you. I am honoring my word. I believe you will find this very amusing."

Taking a moment to think about the expression his cat eyes allow him to see on the older man's face, it occurs to Ricardo that Gibbs might have actually thought his absent agent had been forgotten until now. Or maybe he's just wishing that had been the case. Heh, another thing worth mentioning to the poor sucker in front of me.!

Leaning forward, Ricardo speaks softly into Gibbs' personal space yet again; his tone an unmistakable taunt. "You thought I had forgotten all about him, Agent Gibbs."

Stepping away, he watches as the older man's expression goes impassive. Despite having not been quite so unreadable a mere moment ago; it certainly is now. It doesn't matter. He's made his point and now it's time for things to move along. Still smiling, Ricardo nonchalantly moves further down towards Ducky and Tony, content that his solo captive will indeed fall into step with his plan without a wrinkle – in due time.. He's ready to go on to the last step. The end results are, after all, the purpose of the game. Results, he knows, won't even end with his last deed here. No, the results he's after, will happen – after the fun is over.

Paloma's death will finally be completely avenged; shown by this momentous act of love from him, by the time he is finished here and he will finally; FINALLY, be able to go on living without this torturing him every waking minute of every single day. With that thought in mind, he stops and waits; almost expectantly.

Sure enough, the room is suddenly blinded with white light that does its job once again. Within a minute muffled groans of discomfort are heard up and down the two rows of people before him. Now he gets to see the effects of his late night efforts to change things up just a little – for the better in their case, goes over.

*******NCIS*******

_"__Welcome to the end of the party, Agent McGee. I promised to invite you and here you are. Do enjoy yourself."_

Tim is once again startled awake. This time, the words are taunting and directed straight at him. It curdles everything in his stomach and he nearly chokes as he forces his body to calm down. He knows what this means. It's here. The end. But maddeningly so, it's his friends and teammate's end – not his own.

Apparently, this bastard's mind games stretch to making sure all of the others hate Tim with their dying breath. Why? What's the point? _Dying breath, oh, God, No!_

_Wait! What did he just say..? __"..__forgotten all about him…"_

_**Tell **__me, he wasn't talking to …__ "Agent Gibbs"_

_Damn it! Has he suffered enough with all your shit? Why do you have to do this to him, too? Leave him alone!_

*******NCIS*******

One by one, Ricardo's captives' momentary interrupted breathing signifies that they now realize that the unexpected foreign thing in their mouth that they've just almost choked on is a thin, long drinking straw with the bendable ridges in it. Taped in place in a way that does not interfere with the strip of tape covering their mouths, each one also fed by a tube that snakes down to their shoulder just enough to then run down the back of the column they're on, into a gallon jug of water that sits on the floor directly behind them..

Now, they have water; an ingenuous solution to the problem he'd hit of earlier in the night, that had needed fixing. He no longer has to worry about his ultimate plan working out because that they won't be dying from complete lack of water when he wants more of an ending to this than that.

And now the show must go on; or in this case; the party. It is, after all, the closing act and nearly time for goodbyes. Once again, as he's done every day since he's been here he picks up the small medallion away from his neck, while holding the chain it's on - he kisses it as he usually does on a daily basis and murmurs. "Almost done, my love."

Suddenly, Ricardo brings his hands together, clapping loudly enough to jangle their nerves as the sound echoes around the room. As if in tandem, the lights go off, completely this time. Muffled audible reactions to the murky darkness satisfy his need to know they're still off their toes. The lighting change-up is making it impossible to see what he's doing and that's just how he wants it. – needs it. Almost immediately, he takes advantage of their still shifting equilibrium that's been thrown off.

"Are we all rested? No? Too bad. Because the party is almost over. It is time - to begin our goodbyes so we can all go home. Some of us have lives to return to."

_*********NCIS***********_

_Oh, God no! NO! _Breena Slater bolts upright in bed, yanked straight out of a chaotic dream filled with visions, by something strong yet unknowns. She shudders as the images from her dream replay now in her mind without mercy:

_Jimmy dying in her arm._

_Jimmy coming alive again, stretched out from top to bottom as if he were tied to something at his hands and his feet._

_Jimmy dying, alone, cold, starving and frightened more than he'd ever been before in his life._

It had been horrible, frightening and oh, so real! Tiredly, she lets her head rest back against the headboard of the bed as she wipes her hands down her face in an attempt to clear it all away. _Oh, God, Jimmy! No! Hold on, please, baby! Hold on!_

Wrapping her arms around herself in self-protection mode, she whispers in the dark. "Hold on, Baby. Please, hold on!"

*******NCIS*******

"_In all the time I gave you to think – have you come up with the answer? Do you __**know**__ why you are here?_ _Which one of __**you**__ is to blame_?"

Tim can't believe what he's hearing. Why is this bastard revisiting this crap? Hasn't he already drummed into their heads that it's Tim's fault? Isn't that why Tim's in here by himself like a dressed up dinner entrée? Enough already! Just come back in here, kill me and be done with it! Let them go!

None of this other stuff the bastard's stuck on even matters anymore if they're all getting ready to be killed! _Stop with the games. Stop going after them and just get in here and kill me instead – please! _

His mind doesn't know what to do with this. His heart is crying so hard, tears escape down his face. It's breaking him that he can't save them – not even by offering his own life in exchange this time.

_******NCIS******_

Normally happy to stay out of sight and drink his day away until the need arises to find a new source to supply his drink of choice, Oscar Vitto, a.k.a. 'the ole drunk bum' has had a surprisingly clear head for the past 72 hours. He remembers getting paid quite generously to do something he'd usually do on his own by accident. Let's face it, as a drunk by day; he's always bumping into people, right? Surprisingly enough, he'd been sober that morning he'd been approached to help the guy out. And when he was shown the wad of cash he'd get for his trouble – well, it was a no-brainer, even for him!

But, man, this guy that paid him to do that, oh, wait, he also had to help him with that other thing too! That's right! Maybe, just maybe, he'll need him to do something else for him? It was an awesome payment – it's kept him happy and out of trouble for a week now!

Hell, he's even managed to elude any of those serious looking guys in suits, questioning everyone in the neighborhood they see these last few days! Otto's never realized how much fun it could be to stay sober and stay off everyone's radar. Freshly cleaned up and shaved with a new set of thrift-store clothes he picked up from the shelter when he allowed himself to go there this week, he's nowhere near the guy he was that day. And he likes it this way!

Wouldn't it be smart of him to earn his next month's supply upfront? He wouldn't have to panhandle or risk getting arrested for it or public intoxication because he couldn't wait until he got to where he calls home before he started savoring the ultimate prize, right? The anticipation of it is fueling his need for energy.

With a satisfied smile on his face, the old man begins to walk down the street, looking for an easy ride. It's not long before he finds it since it's two in the morning and the rest of the city in this neck of the woods is asleep. Right there, keys left in the ignition. Oh, what a sweet ride, too! Looks almost new. Without any undue noise, the old man climbs into the drivers' seat of the unlocked white Toyota Camry and quietly closes the door. Glancing around the dash to get a feel for the way it's set up, he turns the key and pulls away from the curb. He remembers how to drive as if it were yesterday. Even better, he remembers the way to the warehouse. At least he thinks he does.

_******NCIS******_

Tim's nerves are stretched to the breaking point, his mind on edge as he waits for the end – not sure what sound he's going to hear next that will tell him it's here. The gag is still hurting his mouth, it's freezing cold in here and he's so lethargic, he's beyond miserable. _If you're so pissed at me about Paloma, come get me and leave them the hell alone! God, please, let me wake up! Do something to stop this, now! _

Tauntingly cruel through the speaker over his head, come just five little words that hit Tim like a Mack truck; spoken so low, they're a whisper whipping through the air. _"No second chances for you."_

_******NCIS******_

With one more thing to say; whispered so that only the Team Leader can hear it, Ricardo is moving away from the silver haired man, practically bouncing as he walks now, slowly; painstakingly, eerily slow. His voice, however, is loud enough that it is sure to carry as far as he needs it to go. Keeping his head turned in the direction of the group at large; he approaches Tony, his voice now loud and clear.

"Six helpless human beings each bound to my walls in shackles; allowed to see but not speak, move only their heads. They are each gagged so that they may allow their other senses to focus more completely on what they can; to enjoy the final moments purely by the heightened sense of sound. Enjoying, I must add, for the first time in all the days they have been here – water."

Returning to the table, he reaches into the bag and pulls out what he needs now. Turning back toward his intended victims, he comes away from the table with purpose and intent. In one hand, an NCIS issued gun; Ziva's to be exact, the other hand now resting on top of the zippered pouch of syringes clipped onto his belt like an accessory. Between the two items he's brought to this, his final act in this long, drawn out play– there'll be utter silence in the room by the time he's done. Utter silence and a death-like stillness that _no_ one will be able to ever forget.

With a look that dares Gibbs to do anything to stop him, Ricardo reaches into the pouch on his waste and withdraws the first syringe. Deliberately working it around with his fingers, he makes sure the older man can see exactly what it is that he has. He knows the Team Leader's got great night vision and in fact he's counting on it. Smiling slyly now, he moves his eyes off the Team Leader, on around to his first target; his feet taking him in that direction without any more time wasted.

* * *

_A/N: Warning for the next chapter - it is very rough - and very emotional - strap yourselves in - but do not come without first remembering the warning at the beginning of the story. Don't worry I won't post the chapter until I can post the one that comes after it - along with it.  
It's Christmas - I won't leave you hanging in a terrible spot.  
Working on that chapter today - might even get us to that point by tonight. - hope to have us to the one after that - by tomorrow night._


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: **_This warning posted at the beginning of the story - was done so for **this**_ chapter**  
****Previously Posted Warning: **_All Warnings are for __**implied**__ situations._

_Strap yourselves in – it's going to be a rough ride. Bring some tissues, too._

_ooh, and PLEASE be sure and read on through to the end of the following chapter while you're at it - very important!_

* * *

Penny Langston can't sit still. There's an awful feeling in the pit of her stomach and it weighs a ton. As she slipped her feet into her slippers and quietly brought herself to the living room to watch the world go by outside her grandson's large window, she hadn't even glanced at the clock enough to realize that it's only two in the morning.

She knows if there had been any update, someone would have been beating down Timothy's door to tell her in person – or at least calling her, no matter the time. Since silence has ruled these last endless hours; the lack of anything new is glaringly obvious. Searching for some sort of deep-rooted faith in which to sink her mental teeth into, she finds very little.

After all, she's a woman of science – not philosophy or religion. Her studies; her concentration; her fascination, even, has kept her submersed in science and everything else; even anything closely related to it, has taken a decided backseat. Sadly, she admits to herself now; that has included her grandchildren on more than one occasion and she'd give her life to have some serious do-overs with them now.

It's unfortunate that John is still too ill with the chemo to be here for Timothy now. Then again, Penny has kept him in the dark about this as much as possible. No parent can be expected to focus on his own health when their child is missing like this. And her son needs to focus on his own health right now. Timothy would want things this way.

Timothy's mother, on the other hand is simply unreachable on her African Safari with her second husband. Almost completely submersed in the challenge of emotionally handling all that's going on around her, Penny finds little room in her thoughts to be angry at the woman who should very well be her for their Timothy. Nevertheless, angry at her she is; even if it's merely in a passing thought. All of her energies are focused on her grandchildren and thankfully, that allows little time for lingering on such, even at two in the morning.

She doesn't have the heart to wake her granddaughter, either – even if she can feel it in her soul that Timothy's last day on this earth has come – and will not be ending pleasantly. They've always been close; her grandson and she. Closer, even than even Sarah is to the remarkable young man who has never ceased to make her proud even while always trying to improve on who he is on the inside. She's too stubborn to cry; but God help her, her heart is in shreds. _Oh, Timothy. Do not give up, my dear. This world is not ready to lose you. I'm not ready to lose you! You have to hold on!  
_

_*****NCIS******_

"Six helpless human beings each bound to my walls in shackles allowed to see but not speak, move their heads, but nothing else, they are each gagged so that they may allow their other senses to focus more completely on what they can; to enjoy the final moments purely by the heightened sense of sound. And silenced by the silk of my choosing – so they might better hear what has brought them here – but more importantly, the words spoken in their final moment. After all..."

_****NCIS******_

"..._ their lives are mine for the taking – now. _

_Why – you ask. The answer is simple. Because I can. Every one of you made it so easy. A challenge I could not refuse – and you played right into my hands so perfectly – it was meant to be! Now, where should I start? _

_Ah, yes!__ Agent McGee may have opened the door to this meeting between you and I – but __**all**__ of you walked through it with him before it was over, and so, that brings us here; to __**this**__ moment.__"_

Startling Tim out of the petrified headspace he'd begun to sink into, the voice through the speaker; momentarily silent just now, once again drowns out all his thoughts as they relentlessly keep coming.

"_The beautiful Ziva Da'vid – exotic beauty mixed together with a strength rarely seen in a woman. Even now, as I slowly trail the barrel of her own gun down her gorgeous face, she does not blink or move a muscle. She is fiercely loyal and honest, so trusting of those she works with. I am terribly sorry I have to do this. It truly does pain me. But your role in the death of my beloved leaves me no choice." ****BANG****_

Clenching his hands into fists at his sides, Tim's fingers dig into the skin of his palm, although the pain does not register through the fog descending over him.

"_Dear, dear, aging Dr. Mallard – so wise beyond your years. I dutifully respect my elders and so I am saddened, I think, most of all, by the necessity of having to do this because your only role in all of this has been that of collateral damage. Your life has been filled with much more respect and good deeds than this ending allows you. For that, I truly am sorry, dear fellow." ****BANG****_

Tim's mind is screaming at him in revolt. This can't be happening. It's too surreal – that he should be stuck sitting here listening to his teammates be killed for no reason – and with no hope of rescue in sight!

"_Pretty boy, Jimmy Palmer. I'm guessing the little woman you're so serious about doesn't share your enthusiasm for adventure such as this? Pity – for her. I shall send her my sympathies. You too, are merely collateral damage and for that, I must offer my apologies. Still, this must be done." ***BANG***_

Now, Tim's only thought is a prayer, a desperate prayer_. __God, PLEASE! Why can't you do something?_

_"__Ah, the lovely Mistress of the Dark! Abigail Scuito! Very, very pretty. However, your beauty has brought you trouble because it blinds you to your recklessness. It also, I believe, blinded Agent McGee. That is why he spoke just as recklessly – when claiming his worth – when he believed he could barter for your life. Your life was never truly in danger. It was not your life my Paloma wanted, but that of your shinning white knight – Agent Gibbs. That is why it breaks my heart to have to do this. ****BANG! ****_

His chest is tight, his breathing painful and his thoughts have gone painfully quiet. Tim's lost in a cloud of unmitigated horror at having to hear his teammates be killed like this - while he's powerless to stop it. Still the horror continues on.

_"__Special Agent DiNozzo, Jr. "As a former street cop, your experiences and instincts are suburb. I respect law enforcement. When they stay out of my way. Your teammate, Agent McGee did not do that. And so, – your fate, by extension – is unavoidably that of your counterparts." *****BANG*****_

As if having been shot himself, Tim flinches, folding in on himself in agony. Silent sobs begin to wrack his frame, his shoulders shaking harshly. It's not right. It's just not right. Where was God in all of this?

"_And last but not definitely not least – Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, __with your anger so sharp I have felt it every moment you have been here. Tell me, did you enjoy the fun that I set up for you? No? I can see it in your eye – none of what I have laid out for you; took the time to set up for you – showed you personally, has replaced the anger off of your face. That is too bad. I have little tolerance for ungrateful people, Agent Gibbs. Still, I must admit, with your__ rage and unquenchable thirst for revenge against all I have done to your people here, you are the picture of a formidable foe…..but I have beaten you at your own game. You believed you had won when you tricked Paloma's worthless brother into killing her for you. What you failed to realize is that her death needed to be avenged. For what is vengeance by love carried on until justice prevails?_

_That is why - on the anniversary of the day you took Paloma from me - I have taken your family from you!_

The speaker over his head squawks into silence again, but Tim barely notices. His mind is wracked with grief and guilt, so thick now; nothing else is penetrating his thoughts. The barriers are going up, higher than ever before as one piece of his mind at a time, pulls back behind the walls, desperate for escape from the horrendous cruelty of the murders he's just been forced to hear taking place

_****NCIS*****_

More than happy to have finally reached this moment, Ricardo keeps his hand on the control for the speaker as he shuts the younger man out of what he's doing for the moment. Leaning into the Team Leader's personal space, he smirks at him – uncaring that the man is trying to process the reality that five of his people have just been gunned down less than 100 yards away from him and there was nothing he could have done to stop any of it; not even the way in which his sixth family member has been forced to take it all in audibly.

"Tell me, Agent Gibbs. How do you think our Agent McGee is doing right now? He has heard each and every shot in stereo, as I killed each and every one of his friends- and even his former girlfriend –who, I might add – he has never stopped loving. Did you know that? Of course you did. Where was I? Oh, yes. - He heard every single gunshot. And you know what he will hear next? He will hear how he is responsible for your death as well. That should be justice enough for the damage he has done to my family, right? Of course, we will have to finish it up with making certain that he gets to hear the sound the gun that takes your life, as well. All of this will not be complete until that occurs. Shall we get to it?

Gagged as he is, Gibbs can't reply, but his eyes promise vengeance.

"Ooh, I think I know that look. You are thinking that there is more to that statement than what you are hearing. You are a very smart man, my friend. You remember what I said earlier this morning about why all of you are here. And you want to know if I relayed any of that to your boy wonder. The answer, of course, is yes. He IS the one who started the nightmare that took my beloved from me – that reignited her burning need to avenge her father's death. A death, that YOU are responsible for."

"Tsk, Tsk, Agent Gibbs. Such murderous rage I see in your eyes now. Such a wasted emotion when the end is so close for you. I know, I know, you want a second chance to fix things between you and your boy wonder – you want him to believe that none of this is his fault. In fact, you are willing to lie to him if you can just get him to let go of the path you and I both know his mind is choosing as an escape even as we speak; to save him from his own destruction.

"I. Wont. Even. Have. To. Pull. The. Trigger. Myself, will I?"

We both know his death will come soon enough- when the guilt drives him to take the easy way out- to no longer want to live. He will not be able to live with all the guilt I have piled on him now. Think about it, Agent Gibbs. Being completely and totally convinced that you are responsible for the deaths of six people – all of whom meant something special to you. Would that not send you to that dark place in your soul?"

With a wicked gleam in his eye, Ricardo flips the switch for the speaker again, raises the gun up to his last captive and speaks what he's waited over a year to say.

_*****NCIS*****_

_"__And now there is one. __**Special**__ Agent Gibbs – trussed up like an American turkey in your time as my guest. Taking the life of each one of your family members while you watch – as you took mine from me - has been something I will never forget. Thank you for making the prize of justice so much fun._ "_THIS – is for Paloma!"_ _" **BANG! ** _

A stone cold silence fills the air – bringing with it a soul deep agony like none other and it pushes Tim over the edge – Shudders of soul deep mourning that can't be expressed otherwise ripple through his frame as he begins to shut down.

_"Tell me, Special Agent McGee – how does it feel to be responsible for so much pain, suffering and death? To know that they were **t**__**aken**__ because of you; __**died**__ \- because of you?"_

With those razor sharp words – Tim's grip his grief is gone – the wave of it crashing through him so completely, he can barely breathe through the sobs of anguish at such senselessness and death.

Somewhere, off in the distance, the sound of laughter ratchets up the agony slicing through him – pushing him past the breaking point as nothing ever has come close to doing before. Unaware he is being watched, he flails against the emotional storm; desperate to find the shore. He's drowning and there's no one here to save him_._


	20. Chapter 19

_0415 Hours – Friday, Sept 23, 2011_

_Two hours_ – for two whole hours, while the whole of Washington D.C. and the greater surrounding Metro area either sleeps or scours everywhere within the four surrounding counties for Leroy Jethro Gibbs and his team of people, Ricardo has remained in the warehouse, almost ignoring the people within the large room there while checking over everything he has in place to hold them here until they're found- eventually. Temperatures, lighting, oh and a dark pillowcase over each head have been added for effect, too. Well, all except the Leader's that is. _He_ must appear to have seen _everything_.

Speaking of effect…. This has become tedious. The only fun now is his visual perusal of the isolated one. Watching as the kid lost all control of his emotions had truly been the icing on the cake, as the Americans like to say. For the last two hours, the only sign of life has been the steady shaking of shoulders, and the sound of pure agonized grieving – even with the gag still in place– becoming loud at times which has been music to his ears AND the prime objective he'd set out to achieve on that score.

These people had taken his love, his life – THIS bastard had challenged her to take him in exchange for some stupid group of simpletons – like HIS life was so damned valuable – setting her up in the crosshairs of the rest of this bunch. It was because of HIM that she'd been ripped from his life! Together, this group that now stood before him humbled like never before; that had taken her from him. They'd hunted her like a wild animal – cornered her; setting her up in a trap – with her own brother as the final blow.

Had they really never even thought twice about what they'd done; about taking her life like that? He'd made damned sure they would never forget her now.

*****NCIS*****

When the storm has passed, the abyss of overwhelming emotions immediately welcomes Tim in; swallowing him whole as he mentally retreats, numb beyond reach. Still bound to the chair, he's unable to curl up in the misery wrapped in guilt that invades his being. It's a whirlwind so strong, nothing pulls it apart until sleep arrives to pull at him and carry him away. Finally, his chaotic world is filled with the only mercy there is to be had. Almost imperceptibly, he slips into the slumber of an exhausted and starving man who has been kept in severe temperate changes without even a sip of water for a week.

He's in no shape to go anywhere. What's worse, one is looking for him.

.

*****NCIS*****

Ricardo watches now, as Agent McGee, still crushed in spirit, now curls on into himself – what little he can, his head falling down to his chest, silent at long last. With a contented sigh, he stands to his feet. It's time. Time to walk away. Right after he adds the last piece of staging for that effect he's after. Snatching up the last pillowcase he has with him, he heads to that small room. Might as well, right?

Moments later, he's back in what has been the control room for him. Looking into the bank of video feeds one last time, at a job well done; he feels it in his heart; set free from the relentless pursuit of revenge he'd been obsessed with gaining for his beloved Paloma. Even her father would have been proud. By extension, _he_ has been avenged as well.

Gathering all the equipment he's used to make the memories he's collected of this momentous undertaking; camera, memory cartridges, to name a few, he dumps everything into the small gym bag he'd brought with him just a while ago and heads to the door. Looking back for one last check he's mentally chastising himself for almost forgetting the most important documentation of what he's accomplished here; the file folder full of photo stills of each of the people he's had brought here.

Picking the folder up he grasps it in his hand as he shoulders his bag and heads to the door. He's done. This is it. There's nothing left to clean up – outside of his victims, that is. They aren't going anywhere until they're found. _Gonna be here a long time._ It's the perfect crime!

Mentally celebrating, Ricardo steps outside the warehouse into the darkened night, closing the door quietly behind him and lock all three deadbolts securely. With the keys clenched in his hand, he casually tosses his gym bag up over his shoulder, keeping his free hand wrapped firmly around the thick folder of photos he's brought with him, as he looks over to his van, his cat-like eyes seeing in the dark without a problem. It's one of the reasons he'd picked this particular warehouse. The streetlights were never lit, affording him all the privacy and seclusion he needed.

*****NCIS********

_Finally!_ There it is – the last possible building it could be. Who'd of ever thought the right place would be so hard to find? Otto has checked all the other warehouses in the area and none of them are it! Besides, there's one of those vans they used – over there across the street from the door to the place! _Even in the dark, he recognizes that thing! Look! The guy's coming out of the place right now! _

******NCIS********

This place's seclusion is something Ricardo's gotten so used to, he never looks around him anymore when he leaves the building. With his mind caught up in the things he's just gotten away with, the exhilarating taste of vengeance well served and the realization that his victims will never be found, his eyes are only on his escape; the van across the street. It's already gassed up and ready for the trip back home and he starts moving in that direction without any hesitation, never seeing the idling car without headlights just 50 yards away.

*****NCIS********

Speeding up to meet up with the guy before he loses him further in the inky darkness, it's suddenly a nightmarish moment when Otto's good intentions go straight to hell; his effort to catch up with his benefactor backfiring when his foot accidentally pushes down on the wrong pedal, taking it down to the floor before he even has time to realize what he's doing.

*****NCIS********

One moment Ricardo is stepping out to cross the road and the next, he feels something big and powerful slam into him at the knees, hard enough that it sends him airborne instead of crumpling to the ground where he stood. But he knows no more. There's nobody home anymore.

*****NCIS********

Otto's own body physically flinches when he feels the car hit the man all the while his eyes are almost instantly stuck watching the guy fly through the air. He quickly closes his eyes – unable to visually take in what he knows is coming.

*****NCIS********

Painless, completely unexpected and not exactly a pleasant way to leave this earth; Ricardo's death has taken less than thirty seconds to come about because everything happened so fast, the light was gone from his life before he ever saw why.

*****NCIS********

Otto's ears hurt from the screaming going on very close to him and it's beyond his cognitive reach right now to realize he's the one doing the screaming; in horror _and_ physical pain because his chest is suddenly on fire– thankfully sounding everything else out around him. Blackness overtakes him and he remembers nothing more.

It's an accident with no viable witness – and absolutely no help on the horizon in this out of the way part of town.

****NCIS****

_0730 Hours_

Leon Vance smiles softly at his wife while she helps to usher the family members of the missing agency employees into the largest conference room within his building. There's no urgent reason for them to get together. It's merely an attempt on Jackie's behalf; to be there for them; to listen should they need to talk; to comfort if that is needed as well and to let them see and feel that the agency their loved one works for, really does care about what they're going through.

Set out before them on the set of long tables on the far wall is plenty to snack on: coffee, milk, orange juice, Danish pastries; buffet style hot pans of eggs, sausage, bacon, gravy, biscuits and even healthy fruit and muffin trays. Jackie has gone all out to make sure they eat while they're here, waiting together for any news on their loved ones. He watches for a moment as Sarah McGee gingerly takes from the fruit tray after having accepted a cup of orange juice from her grandmother. Seeing the others begin to also dig in, albeit slowly and almost reluctantly, Leon is convinced enough that they'll be okay that he's soon slipping from the room. He'd already quietly greeted each of them, when they first arrived so he's sure they'll understand completely if Leon heads to his office now. He's got calls to make and buttons to push for some answers he should have already been given.

The last thing he's expecting not ten minutes later, as he's hanging up the phone from one such call, is an urgent call from D.C. Metro's cops citing an immediate need for his presence at a traffic accident that's resulted in a fatality. The location of the accident, when given to him, raises a red flag with him. And he's immediately on the move and texting Jackie at the same time, to let her know he has to go out on a work related matter. Hurrying to the front entrance where his car is waiting, he considers texting Fornell as well but decides to put it off until there's actually something to report. He finds himself holding his breath, literally. Until he realizes he's doing it. Working to calm down, he silently prays this leads to the recovery of his people.

Why the hell else would he have been called by Metro? Then again, if it were something that incredibly good, why didn't the metro cop just say so? God, he wishes he were there already.

"How far is this warehouse?" He questions his driver in frustration.

"A good twenty minutes out, Sir." The implacable former Marine answers without hesitation.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Vance mutters as he lays his head back against the seat and closes his eyes, hoping by not watching, the time will pass more quickly. His gut is twisting up now. Something big is about to happen, he can feel it. He just wishes like hell, he knew which way this would shift things; good or bad. _It has to be good. It just has to._

****NCIS****

The accident, it seems, according to the emergency workers on the scene when he arrives, has apparently been lying in a state of stasis – with no witness in any condition to talk and no one living or working in the abandoned part of town that it happened in. But for a stroke of sheer luck, it would have stayed unnoticed for an immeasurable amount of time. They don't call it the abandoned warehouses district for nothing, after all.

Fortunately, for the people involved in the accident, there came a rather quick yet unexpected break in this strange frozen state of things. When the owner of the Toyota that's sitting here now had attempted to leave for work this morning, only to discover that her car had been stolen, she'd been quick to place a frantic call to the police. That had immediately set them all on the chase for the vehicle following the G.P.S. system's signal.

All in all, the search for the missing car hadn't lasted more than fifteen minutes, and had had brought metro here to this out of the way accident because they'd sent a pair of officers fresh out of the academy to retrieve the vehicle. Eager beavers that they are they'd wasted no time in doing things right and as efficiently as possible without mistakes.

What had started out as a fairly routine sounding auto theft situation had now turned into a case of vehicular homicide at worst – at best, an accidental death thanks to the aging driver who never even survived long enough for the ambulance to save him, since it was just now arriving on the scene.

The scene Vance is looking at now, is what the officers discovered, he's been told. He can't help but wince at the sight of the obviously deceased victim. The obviously man who is obviously a Mexican native is strewn on the pavement like a discarded rag doll with his legs and arms bent at odd angles. There's no sign of life; no movement in the chest. As a policeman covers the man with a tarp, the pall of death hangs heavy in the air.

Vance's eyes quickly move over to the aged man behind the wheel of the car as the E.M.T.'s carefully extract him from behind the wheel of the car. Laying him out on the gurney, his neck carefully braced with a collar, their full attention is focused on trying to resuscitate him believing they may still have a fighting chance.

As the medics load the man up and join him in the back of the ambulance and the vehicle leaves the scene sirens and lights blaring, all remaining police personnel return their attention to the deceased man and the things found near his body. The agency director with people still missing, desperately hopes that this scene will somehow lead him to them. He's grateful for the training of the cops on the scene.

They haven't disturbed anything except to snap photos for evidence of the file folder and its apparent contents where it lay scattered over the ground near the body of the man who'd been hit by the car. The rookies also located and photographed a set of keys they'd found lying some twenty feet away from the body.

Apparently, after canvassing the surrounding area for debris, the cops had placed a quick call to their precinct with the details of what they'd discovered in the area. One look at the photographs strewn out across the pavement and Leon Vance not only understands why he was called; but also finds himself go weak in the knees while his brain shouts for joy. _Oh, thank God!_

****NCIS****

Jackie Vance glances at the text message on her phone for a third time in disbelief.

_Found their location!_

Her sheer relief must have shown on her face because suddenly, she's got all four people in the room with her, standing in front of her expectantly. Smiling, she turns her phone so they can see the message for themselves.

The room immediately fills with exuberance, relief and anxiousness. Penny Langston is the first to speak. "Where are they? We have to get to them!"

"Penny. I'm sure we'll be of more help if we wait for further news – Leon will let us know when they're on their way to the hospital to be checked over and taken care of. We should meet them there; be there for them there." Jackie advises gently.

Penny shakes her head. "No. I want to see Timothy now!"

"Penny." Sarah pleads. "We don't know….we can't be sure….let's just do as Mrs. Vance suggests, please?"

"I agree." Jackson Gibbs quietly seconds. "The authorities needed to take care of things wherever it is they've been found, do not need us to get in their way. The fewer extra people standing around – the more room they have to take care of our family."

Sighing with resignation, Penny sits back down. Sarah is quick to sit down next to her, laying her head down on her grandmother's shoulder for comfort. It's a rare move on her part and one that she knows will tug at Penny's heartstrings enough to occupy her thoughts a little to the left right now. Fear for what shape her brother might be in, begins to fill her heart and only her grandmother's presence keeps her calm now while they wait.

Jackson Gibbs glances over at Anthony DiNozzo, Senior to find that the silent man is pensively staring out the window. "Senior?" he questions with concern.

Senior shakes his head slightly. "Can't believe until I see him for myself. For all I know, he's…" Senior closes his eyes in emotional overload at the uncertainty of what condition his son will be found in. God only knows what's been done to him; to any of them.

"I know the feeling." Jackson replies with all seriousness.

"But, then, why…"

"Because I know it's the best way to get them looked after and get them to the hospital sooner. We both know that everything humanly possible will be done to make sure they're brought home safely."

"If they're still alive." Senior whispers.

****NCIS****

With shaking hands, Vance practically snatches the keys up off the ground and heads to the door closest to their location, ironically just about even with where the brake marks on the pavement start. His gut screams at him that there's no reason to think he's wrong. _Open the door. Get in there!_

The screech of tires as they stop lightning fast, along with slamming car doors, reminds him that he's called Fornell as well his own team of agents, mainly Balboa and his team of reliable, very capable agents.

"Director, you shouldn't g…" Balboa stops talking even as he quickly reaches his boss. "Sir, you should let us clear the place first."

Looking the man in the eye, he speaks to him quietly. "I don't want just anyone walking in there and seeing something that's gonna embarrass the hell out of my people."

"Understood, Sir. But your safety comes first, right now. We don't know what we're walking into."

"Okay. But, clear the scene, fast! Report straight back to me!"

"Yes, Sir." Balboa takes the keys from his boss, nods to his team and steps inside the pitch-dark warehouse, flashlights on where they remain dangling on their belts so that both hands can grip their guns, drawn and ready for anything.

Stopping just a few feet inside Balboa falls back to relying on his team to cover him while he takes his flashlight off his waist and begins to sweep it around the room. "Oh, my God!" he whispers in horror. He's grateful that the rest of his team are moving on through the room, intent on clearing every nook and cranny of the place.

Forcing himself to move, Balboa's already moving to check for pulses when he feels someone at his back and the equally horrified whisper of Fornell that is identical to what his own had been. "Oh my God!"

Silently, they both move down the row of chained people finding with relief, that each one is still alive. When the only one left to check is the Team Leader at the end; they find there's no need to physically check because his unwavering desperate glare says it all.

Unable to stand the sight of his friend bound this way; Fornell speaks quietly as he moves to step toward his friend. "Let me…"

Balboa interrupts to let him know he gets it. "Yeah, gonna get Vance in here. Bolt cutters too. I'll get buses here, too." Whipping out his phone will only moving back down the row of people to stop at Abby, Balboa tells the boss what he needs to know most. "They're alive. Chained and in need of medical attention, but alive and unharmed for the most part."

*******NCIS*******

Vance breathes out a huge sigh of relief _"_Oh, Thank God!"

There's silence on the other end of the phone and so, the Agency Director fires off a quick four word text to update his wife whom he knows will update the families for him.

*******NCIS*******

_They're alive and ok!_

"Thank God!" Jackie Vance says loudly enough that they all hear her. "Leon says they're alive and ok."

Jubilation is rampant in the room now – cheers, hugs and tears of relief are flowing without censure.

Now, they just need to get to them.

********NCIS******

No sooner has he sent that text than he hears Balboa speaking to him again, this time, his tone hesitant and less than happy. _"Need you in here, Director. We've got a problem."_

"Just tell me." Vance orders instantly even as he heads to the door, too keyed up to tolerate any hesitating.

"_One of them's missing."_

*********NCIS********

The relief that flows through Gibbs' mind when the warehouse is stormed by none other than NCIS Agents, almost robs him of his breath. He'd given up on being rescued. Standing here entrenched in defeat, loss and sorrow so deep, he could barely remember to breathe, he'd watched his people remain unconscious for the past few hours, regrets to the infinite power filling his soul; over-crowding his mind.

Watching now as his friend, the FBI Agent approaches him, Gibbs shakes his head. This is a crime scene and nothing can be touched until it's processed. He sure as hell can't talk right now, no matter how badly he wants to.

Fornell freezes. He gets it. With a nod he steps closer with more trepidation, letting the man know he's literally treading carefully. "Just wanna know you're alright, Jethro." He says quietly. "The others seem to be okay. What about you?"

The visible relaxation in the man's frame tells Tobias that the poor Team Leader had obviously thought his team had been in bad shape. Closing his eyes for a long moment the man finally opens his normally beautiful blue eyes back up and nods affirmatively at his friend.

"Okay. Then I'm gonna go lend a hand getting some bolt cutters and getting you guys outta here.

Gibbs gestures with his head in a backward motion.

"Another room back there? That where your missing agent is?"

Gibbs immediately nods.

"We'll get him. I promise."

This time, the Team Leader visibly relaxes. _His team is alive! And they've been rescued!_

* * *

**_Merry Christmas everyone!_**


	21. Chapter 20

"You didn't tell him." Vance chastises Fornell as together, the two of them stand watch while the thankfully recovered NCIS employees already loaded into waiting ambulance, one by one are quickly borne away toward the medical help they need; a caravan of lights and sirens chasing away the mid-morning silence in this abandoned part of town. All recovered except one, that is. Balboa had been right on that, unfortunately. Agent Tim McGee is still missing.

As the ambulances grow smaller in the distance, Vance can't help but realize it's been a painfully long hour since the bolt cutters set the first missing person free from their imprisonment of chains. Those precious sixty minutes have been charged with emotions, surprisingly tender moments and uncertainty as well as a show of relief, hope and patience. It hadn't surprised anyone that the Team Leader, once freed from his own chains and inhumane gag, silently accepted and quickly polished off the bottled water he was handed. It was what he'd done next that had shocked them.

_****Flashback*******_

_Done drinking the water, Gibbs immediately holds out his hand with the empty bottle in it, in the direction of the chain breaking tool. It's a trade not to be denied and neither one of the two men standing there miss the look in his eyes demanding that they understand how important it is that __**he**__ be the one to do this. _

_This is __**his **__team and __**he **__needs to set them free, even if they're unconscious and completely unaware of any of it. It's cathartic for Gibbs and neither Vance nor Fornell has the heart to stop him, although both of them remain firmly behind him, more than ready to hold him up, should he falter. It's clear he's badly in need of rest and nutrition so they're seriously surprised he's still going as strongly as he is._

_He's already reassured his boss with a pointed look to the unspoken question, that he's fine. Vance doesn't argue with him, although his own expression, in return, guarantees they'll be revisiting that topic later when the dust has settled from this. Several teams of agents from both NCIS and the FBI have arrived and positioned themselves throughout the edges of the room and the rest of the building purely to secure the scene and provide protection, should anyone else show up that means to do harm to this already traumatized team of co-workers. This leaves Vance and Fornell free, at least for now, to concentrate on the victims in this nightmare – and seeing to it personally, that they are set free._

_Without saying a word, Gibbs begins freeing his team by removing the pillowcase from the person closest to him, revealing Ducky. With a sad look of affection mixed with guilt, The Team Leader affectionately runs his hand down the older man's face as he murmurs apologetically. "So sorry, Duck." _

_Silently, he moves around to the lock securing the chain. Unexpectedly, Balboa appears at his shoulder, quietly requesting to help. "Gibbs, let me. You hold him up, ok? Be there in case he comes to."_

_Gibbs looks at him for a brief moment, nods gratefully while handing over the bolt cutters. Giving the Team Leader time to move back around to his friend's side, the younger agent makes quick work of cutting the lock off. Holding Ducky securely at the shoulders, the former Marine's words say it all. "We're safe now, Duck. Don't let go, you hear me? Gotta hold on."_

"_Sir?" A young lady wearing an E.M.T.'s uniform and holding a medical kit in one hand while her other hand rests on a gurney he hadn't even heard arrive, interrupts, almost reluctantly, yet firmly. It's obvious where her mind's at; she's here to do a job and that's to save these people's lives, no matter how badly one of them needs to spend a moment with each of them first. _

_Gibbs stands back as the team of medics standing ready with a gurney immediately gets to work. With his friend being taken care of, the Team Leader surprises Vance and Fornell by turning around and moving not to the person next in line going down the room; but rather, to the person diagonally across from where the M.E. had been. Wiping a shaking hand down his face, he takes the few steps over to them._

_This time there's a frown on his face as he gently pulls the pillowcase off; revealing Jimmy. With a hand cupped around the younger man's cheek, the words he quietly says next pull at Vance's heartstrings. "So sorry. Palmer. You had nuthin' to do with any of this. Don't let go, son. That's an order. You got a woman waitin' on ya. Can't disappoint her now, ya hear?"_

"_We've got him now, Sir." The female paramedic reassures Gibbs as she steps up and adds her hands to the physical support holding Jimmy up._

_Surprisingly, Gibbs holds on longer. They hear him tell the woman. "He's diabetic. Checks his sugar and insulin." _

"_Understood, Sir. Thank you. We'll take care of him, I promise." She vows, her expression most serious._

_With a slight nod, Gibbs steps back, this time turning back around as he moves. His eyes now look to the pillowcase in front of him and before anyone else can even think to breathe, he's removing that one. Once freed from the offending blindfold, Ziva is immediately treated to the same affectionate trace of Gibbs hand down her cheek as Ducky had been, her hair tenderly placed back behind her ear. Without hesitation, she too is a genuine apology and supporting hands holding on to her while the chains are cut and removed from her. "We made it, Da'vid. Don't you give up on us now. Your father's waiting for you. Don't leave him this way." He adds before he stops and blinks again. _

_Shaking his head as if to clear away the inability to move on, he steps back as medics step in and add their hands to his on Ziva's shoulders. That's his cue to let go; to trust them to take care of her from there; to move on to the next person that needs to be set free._

_Vance watches as this time the steps Gibbs takes backwards are faltering, as if he's losing the ability to stand up. Immediately, he and Fornell are reaching out to catch the Team Leader. It's a testament to how shaken Gibbs is when he doesn't pull away, but rather stands frozen for a moment, his eyes seeming to lose focus as they look back over in Ducky's direction. _

_The elderly man is now covered with a heating blanket and has been set up on an I. V. drip for hydration and nutrition. The medic standing over him is putting away the blood pressure cuff while her partner keeps a sharp eye on the patient. The Team Leader glances over at the other two who are being treated to the same careful care._

"_Gibbs." Vance quietly says in his ear to get him moving again. "You can do this."_

_The silver-haired man nods and turns to free the next person. By now, the emotions have very obviously broken through his restraint, evidenced by a tear rolling down his face. He removes the blindfold from Abby's head, his voice choked as he runs his hand down her cheek to cup it tenderly while he looks at her closely. "Oh, Abbs."_

_Gibbs closes his eyes for a moment before opening them again and finding the words he obviously needs to say, although this time, they're almost a whisper that Fornell and Vance barely hear. "I'm so sorry, Abby. But, we made it, darlin' so don't you let go. That's an order. You've got a brother who needs you. Don't leave him like this."_

_Stepping back to release her into the care of the medics ready to take care of her, Gibbs turns without hesitation now – to the one remaining member of his team still in the dark and bound with chains. Before his hands have even finished taking off the pillowcase, the words full of regret are out of his mouth. "Tony, I can't tell you…. I ….so…I'm sorry, son. I did this and I'm sorry. But we made it so don't you dare let go, you hear me? That's an order, DiNozzo. Don't make your old man bury his only child because of this."_

_This time, the hold on his team member is released with obvious reluctance when the medics take him from him, the now shaking hands still holding on as the unconscious man is laid on the gurney and swamped by medics. _

_Suddenly, as if it hit with an epiphany, the silver-haired man is glaring at his boss and FBI friend. Before they can blink, his one word question, loaded with anger and expectation mixed together, is fired like a shot. "McGee?"_

_Vance feels the earth begin to open up beneath his feet as he realizes neither of them have said anything about the missing member of Gibbs' team to the man. Still he remains silent as he gives Gibbs some time to speak his mind more fully._

_Angrily approaching the silent men, the Team Leader is insistent. "Where is T….?"_

"_WE'RE LOOSING HIM!" The frantic shout carries throughout the room, stops Gibbs cold, "NEED TO MOVE!" _

_It's no surprise to see the Team Leader's attention instantly go across the room, locking onto what little he can see of the frail, almost skeleton frame that his long-time friend; the medical team surrounding him now literally running their patient's gurney down the long room and outside to the waiting ambulance. Fear and worry is written all over the normally unreadable man's face. Ducky's age isn't going to make this an easy recovery for the older man. _

_Almost absently, Gibbs quickly follows them out to the ambulance and attempts to climb in with his friend. With a nod to the medics and a pointed look at the still unattended to walking patient from Vance, the Team Leader is assisted into the bu..._

"Couldn't." Fornell interrupts Vance's reflections. "It would have killed him to hear tha… to see that empty..."

He looks at the NCIS Director as they watch the last of the recovered being driven away toward the medical attention they desperately need. A momentary silence seems to drive the poignant point home to the both of them. But, it's not long before there's a question in the air between them.

"You're the Director who's still missing one agent. _His agent_. Y_ou_ obviously didn't think it was a good idea yourself!" He climbs into the director's vehicle, each taking a back passenger door to climb into

"He would have refused to go with the others to get checked out if he'd known." Vance replies as he breathes a sigh of relief even now, some ten minutes after the fact.

With Gibbs' attention focused on the Medical Examiner, there'd been no need to snatch the rug out from under him any further than what had already been done with this nightmare. Now all he has to do, Vance realizes as he watches Fornell buckle in for the ride, is get to the hospital and talk to the families

"We're lucky he was so distracted with concern for Dr. Mallard's health that he got in the first bus with him. If he hadn't stayed in there with him when they left, he'd have known. And all hell would have broken loose and…"

"Gonna break loose anyway when he realizes it at the hospital." Fornell breaks in to remind the Agency head. "We're all in for it when he realizes we knew and didn't tell him ourselves."

Vance shakes his head as his eyes land on the lone remaining ambulance, still missing its' intended patient. "Already have several teams searching for him. Between your teams and mine, we'll find him. We won't stop until we do."

"Gibbs was so relieved when I promised him we'd get to his agent in that room, the last thing I ever expected when I opened the door was for the place to be empty!" Fornell laments sadly.

"Damned good thing he _wasn'_t with you to see that. You're right about that." Vance replies as he looks at his driver and tells him to pull out all stops to get to the hospital on the ambulances tail, if not sooner.

"Tell me about it. I was relieved, that's for sure. It was obvious the kid's been in there with the damned chain still on the floor by the chair. Bastard must have taken him out and moved him somewhere else. But where and why?" the FBI Agent replies as he reaches out to hold on for the ride.

"We're gonna find out, that's for damned sure." Vance angrily vows. "Not stopping until we bring him home like we have the rest of his team."

"You know you're gonna have Gibbs hounding ya, if not out there joining the search, the minute he hears about it. I mean, the minute I see for myself that all his recovered people are all right – him too, I'm gonna be one of 'em, myself. Even without looking at those photos or that damned video. I know the kid must have gone through hell back there." Fornell answers. Still his concern finds a voice. "Sure hope that kid's alright. I mean, enough that he's not in any….need to find him fast, you know what I…."

"Yeah. I know." Vance lets him off the hook. "And you're right, we do. Something tells me he's as in need of medical attention as they obviously are; if not more so."

"Not very many reasons to single one person out of a group like that." Fornell warns.

Vance shakes his head. "No. No assumptions. Let's just focus on finding him."

"Agreed."

**********NCIS**********

"…_Not sure what's going on with it, but at least we got it back, eh, Stan?"_

_***Bang*** "Yeah. Too early to do anything about the locks though. Hell, I haven't even had my first cup of coffee yet! C'mon, Ray. Breakfast at McD's on me! We'll deal with the mess of what to do about this van when we get back. Thank goodness we can get the locksmith on his way here to at least take care of that problem by then, too."_

"_Can't argue with that plan."_

_*****slam*** ***rattle***_

Dragged from the depths of darkness by the unexpected noises around him, his heart quickens in his chest. Laying statuesque in terror and uncertainty, he can only concentrate on forcing himself to breathe; quietly. Countless moments go by and then even more of them before his heart slowly returns to its' normal rhythm and his mind stops jumping through fear-filled hopes enough to settle back down to the present.

Consciousness is a cruelty he could have very well done without, he realizes bitterly as things being to register on his mind; physical pain, frigid cold air that has him shivering to the point his teeth are beginning to chatter and painfully hard riveted metal against his back. All in all, waking up to this level of physical pain and discomfort is _not_ a recipe for a chipper _any _body. Unless, of course, said person is _happy_ to be alive. _So,_ w_hy isn't he?_

His brain struggles to recall the answer to that completely shocking question but before it reaches that train of thought, another string of things begins to register. His head feels lighter, the dark, oppressively weighted material around his head is gone, the heavy, painfully biting chains around him are gone and so is that god-awful gag in his mouth. _Wait… what? _

Blinking furiously, he attempts to clear his vision and surprisingly enough, once he does, he can see that he's alone. _He can see!_ Working his tongue around in his mouth, it hits him. He can swallow without gagging; he can move his tongue; open his mouth at will; he can run his tongue over his teeth again. He's free from all of it! _He's free! _

_Why?_

The atomic bomb of a question impacts him just as fully, freezing him almost to the point where he stops breathing. Dragging that breath in, he forces it slowly back out as his brain re-engages in self-preservation mode, forcing it to throw out the first of several questions. _Is he alone?_

_Where is he?_ _Wait…Ow! What the…?_ _Painfully hard riveted metal against his back. Oh yeah._ Moving his head oh, so slowly, he can see he is indeed, in the back of a van. Continuing to look around, he spies what he expects to find; van doors at his feet. With the puzzle solved, he somewhat sluggishly tries to think of what needs to happen next. As if a light switch has been turned on in his gut, it hits him. _Get up!_

About the time he begins to force his body to physically work on doing that, something else occurs to him. His hands; while not tied or chained, are together, side by side on his chest which now he realizes are hold something of bulk underneath them Ordering his hands to cooperate, he's relieved when he realizes he's regained his faculties enough for that process to work as they do just that. Slowly, he runs one hand over the object while the other hand lifts it from his chest and looks at it. _Oh God! Why is he holding a gun?_ _Why…how'd…whose?_

Looking the weapon over carefully, his eyes slam shut in despair when his mind recalls where he's seen it before. Even with everything coming back to him slowly as if in slow motion, when the realization sinks in, it still hits him like a punch to the gut. _Gibbs!_

********NCIS********

Sitting on the edge of the gurney as the ride to the hospital gets underway, Gibbs' eyes never leave Ducky's face. His guilt-ridden, anxious thoughts are interrupted when his arm is suddenly encased in a blood pressure cuff. Looking over at the medic with a name tag on her shirt that reads _Nancy_, he frowns.

"I have to make sure you're all right. I promise to be quick. You can focus on your friend while I check your vital signs, ok?" Her soft, sympathetic voice reassures him.

Without even thinking about it, he turns his eyes and his thoughts back to his friend. The words running circles in his head; finally finding an outlet with his voice that cracks as he picks up one of Ducky's frail, cold and now bone thin hand in his own.

"So sorry, Duck. This is on me. I know that. I can't take it back. Can't even apologize. Just, don't let go? Please? For Jimmy? For the others? For you? Just don't let go, ok?"

Nancy Whittaker has to blink the moisture from her eyes even as she records the results of her scans on the younger man's vital signs. He actually does to appear to be as he has stated; fine. Once, that is, you looked past the apparent exhaustion, haunted expression and the sound of his pain-filled voice.

Hi concern for his older friend, so genuine and open that she can't help but feel for him; for both of them. Without a second thought as she gently wraps a blanket around his shoulders to ward off any chill, she silently begins to pray – for all of them.

_**********NCIS************_

Setting the weapon down away from him, he sets his mind back to the effort to move. He struggles to sit up and it's not long before he realizes that after everything his body's been through – it's not going to be an easy feat. But he has to do it because he has to get out of here. Taking a moment to relax his breathing, he thinks. _Okay, roll over, push up with hands; sit up._

Ten moments and at least three attempts later, he accomplishes his mission. He's out of breath and exhausted, but he's at least sitting up. Time for a rest. _Rest later. Move now. _ Inching his way backwards, he's quick to let the wall of the van be his back support as he takes another minute to look around him again. This time, he's focused on possible dangers he hasn't noticed or worried about until now. Instinct's telling him to get out of the van and so, acting on that, he pushes the van door closest to him. He's shocked when it opens with the first dose of pressure applied to it.

Reluctantly, he retrieves the weapon and sets it on his lap after making sure the safety's on. Scooting to the edge of the van, he uses the door handle to support himself as he stands to his feet and looks around. With empty woods on the left side and a bank of identical white non-descript vans on the right side, he has no idea where he's been left. Instinct again guides him, this time to step it up and get out of there. _Hit the woods._

The place is empty, of that he's sure. But where is he and why? Is whoever did his to him lying in wait for him somewhere? _Think, Tim, think!_

_Whoever did this to him. The bastard who kidnapped him and chained him up while he was unconscious, gagged him and blindfolded him, forced him to hear that he had he others too; forced him to see that he'd caught Gibbs and treated him the same way he'd done Tim and Abby too; the same bastard who'd told him over and over that it was his fault he'd ruthlessly shot and killed all….oh, God!_

The harsh reminder of all that's transpired pulls his equilibrium out from under him. His world has caved in once again now that consciousness has mixed with freedom that's completely mired down in the soul-deep sorrow, guilt and anguish that wraps him up like a warm winter blanket. Now, when his feet move he's not even aware of it.

**********NCIS**********

Standing at the edge of the hospital waiting room, the family members of the rescued people all waiting anxiously together for their first word on their loved ones, Vance can't help but focus on the two people who as of yet have no reason to be here; but remain here just the same, their expressions still full of hope. It wasn't that long ago that he'd been the one to _dash_ that hope to bits.

He'd known he would be walking into a plethora of emotions once he arrived at the hospital with the bad news for the McGee family. Even so, he'd made quick work of getting there because they deserved to be told as quickly as possible; but face to face; not over the the women he needed to talk to along with his wife, hadn't taken him long either. The next few minutes had been hell; for all of them.

****Flashback*****

_Unable to lie or hide what he was feeling from his expression, it doesn't take Penny Langston or her granddaughter, for that matter, very long to realize what he's yet to tell them. In fact, Sarah McGee quickly beats him to the punch. "You've lost Tim. Haven't you?"_

_As her voice rises, so does the panicked tone that carries it._

"_Sarah. Penny. I'm sorry, but he wasn't there with the others. At least, not by the time we got there."_

"_Oh, Leon!" Jackie Vance's sympathy is evident in her tone, _

"_Oh, dear Lord!" Jackson Gibbs audibly breathes out even as he steps up to be there for the women. It's obvious that he knows he has to wait to see his son and grasps that in the meantime, these women are being handed horrible news that's just slightly shy of being the worst possible. It goes without saying they need all the support they can get right now._

"_What do you mean?" Penny demands with obvious herculean restraint, judging by her clenched fingers, rigid posture and clipped words._

"_There were obvious signs he'd been there…recently. " Tobias Fornell answers for him as he enters the room from behind him. "We'll find him. Won't stop looking til we do."_

"_He was moved?" Sarah asks incredulously. "But, why?"_

"_We don't know." Vance admits quietly. "We have no idea….yet."_

"_But, it's just as Agent Fornell here has promised. You __**will **__find him." Jackson encourages Vance. "You people never rest until you get results!"_

"_You have my word." Vance returns solemnly as he keeps his eyes on his missing agent's family members._

"_I need some air." Sarah mutters angrily as she storms from the waiting room. Penny is quick to follow on her heels, obviously unwilling to let her granddaughter be alone right now_

_Jackie wisely remains behind, knowing they genuinely do need some time alone to process this._

_Watching the upset women leave the room, Vance breathes out a sigh of frustration, even as Jackie envelopes him in a supportive embrace. This was the last thing he'd wanted to have to tell any of the family members of this group. Before he can dwell on it any longer, the silence is broken by his ever-supportive wife._

"_It's not your fault, Leon." She quietly reminds him, looking into his eyes to ground him in this moment._

"_She's right about that. Director. Jackson offers quietly, a yet unanswered question written in his expression. "I'm sure Leroy would tell you the same thing. Just before he took off to go find him, that is."_

_Leon nods, his voice nowhere to be found at the moment. _

"_Not to make lightly of what they are going through, Agent Vance, but what can you __**tell**__ me about Leroy's condition when you found him? I know we have to wait for the doctors to tell us we can go back there, but in the meantime…."_

"_Junior, too!" Anthony DiNozzo, Senior pipes in from where he's sitting on the edge of the waiting room while Abby's brother watches as silently as Breena Slater; neither of whom have said a word so far. _

_****End Flashback*****_

Now some thirty minutes later, after looking at all of them and realizing telling them what he can of what he'd found, should help them understand what they're facing, at least in some small degree. He'd taken himself over to where they could all sit down and launched into a brief description; making sure to leave out the worrisome pieces while filling in enough of the blanks to satisfy their need to know their loved one will be all right. It hadn't escaped his notice when Penny Langston returned to the room and stoically stood at the edge of the group, silently listening. Neither had it gone unnoticed when Jackson Gibbs silently wrapped a supportive arm around her shoulder and tugged her gently into a one-armed embrace for a moment.

He'd almost smiled when he'd seen Penny's frown transform into the tiniest of smiles at the older man's consideration. But, instead, he kept his expression as neutral as possible while he continued on filling in what blanks he could for them. Finally, having given them all the information he can, he moves to segregate Fornell so they can talk, leaving the families to wait for the doctor treating their family members to come and update them.

While he waits for the update he knows is coming, his thoughts stubbornly linger on the McGee family when Penny once again takes herself outside. He presumes she is going to sit with her granddaughter and can't help but feel relieved they have each other to lean on in this difficult time. The parental voice in his head demands. _Where's the Senior McGee's? Don't they care?_

"Funny thing about this guy…" Fornell leaves off for a minute because nothing about this is anywhere near funny. "Weird, I mean. When we traced the van..." He stops again as he stows his phone in his shirt pocket.

"What about the van." Leon interrupts roughly as he forces his brain to switch tracks from the details of this morning to this update.

"Which one?"

"The one across the street wasn't the only one?" Vance is surprised, for all of about one minute. Right now, after everything he's seen this morning, nothing will genuinely surprise him for longer than the time it will take his brain to process it.

"Nope. Weird thing was both were from a car rental place." Fornell informs him quietly.

"I'm still waiting to hear the weird part, Fornell."

"Place is less than a mile from Gibbs' house, Leon."

"Even I wouldn't believe in _that_ coincidence."

"Neither would I. I talked to the guy who runs it. Says the vans were stolen a little over two weeks ago. But, at 5 this morning, he gets a call telling him where he can pick up one of them. Specific directions that lead him to it, parked behind a vacant warehouse two down from this one and get this; an apology for the locks that are broken on all doors except the driver's door."

"Evidence?"

"Both vans are being towed back to your evidence garage as we speak. Let me ask you something. Why would the guy offer that kind of specific information about a van he had stolen from them in the first place?"

"To keep anyone from looking in the van right away…" Vance replies as hope springs back to life in his gut

"Because, he was hiding something." Fornell adds in a tone that says where they're going with this is logical.

"Or some _one_." Vance reminds him with hope alive in his tone.

Now Fornell has to shake his head. "Both vans were empty. Completely."

"What aren't you telling me?"

"Boot prints. Found one on the inside of the van door of the one that got picked up at 5 AM. More on the ground where someone stood, as if getting out of the van."

"And?"

"Nothing concrete. Couple of scruffy looking marks that could be those of someone dragging their feet. We've got people on it in case they did go into the woods where the marks stop"

"Good. Your people on this better not be any of your trigger-happy agents, Fornell."

Tobias Fornell's expression says it all. He hasn't forgotten the times the FBI has screwed up an NCIS case with just that; trigger-happy agents who made things worse. It won't happen this time. He'll shoot himself before he lets anything happen to Tim McGee, who needs to be rescued not hunted.

******NCIS********

Penny watches as her granddaughter angrily paces the otherwise beautiful garden meant to offer peace and serenity, she's sure. However, at this point, there's little about it that is capable of soothing her own anger, fear or deep concern. It's obvious that the Director's waiting to hear that those that have been rescued are genuinely all right –and maybe she can't really fault him for that - but damn it, who's out there looking for their Timothy?

Just thinking about the details that Vance has shared has her heart up in her throat for what poor Timothy must be going through. The endless questions batter around in her head and it's not long before she can barely think beyond the building wave of stress-related pain. Why was he singled out of the group? What do they want with him? Is he still alive?

"Penny? What's wrong? Are you all right?" Sarah asks as she catches her grandmother's expression out of the corner of her eye and rushes over to her. "You've got one of your migraines – don't you?"

"It's alright, dear…" Penny attempts to make light of.

"No, it's not." Sarah denies. She's not a little girl anymore. She knows her beloved grandmother suffers with the same god-awful pain that lasts for days with these things that Tim suffers from. She's where he got them from. Not for the first time, Sarah reflectively gives thanks that she didn't inherit them, even as she helps her grandmother stand to her feet and begin the trek back inside for some medicinal help.

Thankfully, they're in the best place for that. "C'mon, Penny. Let's get the nurse to get you some serious medicine to knock this out or at least let you rest in peace and quiet." She's thankful when her grandmother cooperates and together they silently head back inside.

******NCIS********

Suddenly, there's a collective sigh of relief heard in the room at that point as a group of Doctors finally emerge from beyond the doors. In the seemingly endless time they've all been there waiting for news, they'd made sure of one thing and that was that no matter what the medical diagnosis was for any of them; it needed to be shared with the families as the one unit they've become. Surprisingly enough, the group is ushered into a nearby patient room, empty at the moment. With a few added chairs, everyone soon has a seat and the doctors begin telling them what they need to know.

Over the next hour, they're given a jam-packed, yet slightly abridged version of the possible side effects the recovered group could be facing. Some of it's pretty minimal sounding and other parts hit them as life-threatening. All in all, it's a lot to process. The list seems endless:

Decreased organ function, less efficiently functioning heart, liver or kidneys; even kidney failure, intestinal problems, Ascites or swollen abdomen, possible Nitrogen loss from broken down protein and the possibility that the amount of nitrogen lost exceeds the body's supply and resulting muscle breakdown. Altered glucose-insulin intolerance, increased excretion of calcium from bones as a result of reduced weight bearing and inactivity, stomach irregularities are all dreaded possibilities. To further complicate things, the doctors have also warned them that they are on the lookout for damage to the liver, kidneys and intestinal tracts, which will make any problems with the abdomen much worse.

On the tails of all the potential bad news comes a list of things being done to treat, prevent and offset those negative possibilities. That list, too, seems endless: regular blood and urine tests to monitor electrolyte levels, metabolic changes and the protein needs; close monitoring of glucose levels; short-term catheterization - a CIC rather than indwelling because it's less likely to cause a urinary-tract infection - necessary to measure output and obtain a clean sample for tests to detect bacterial infections and other things. An enterai feeding to reduce possible gut atrophy and translocation of gut bacteria from non-use of the digestive tract with a rest period to allow for gastric acidity to return to its normal level, reducing the risks of bacterial colonization is also added to the list as well as something quite unexpected.

Surprisingly enough, the hospital has upgraded to a most remarkable piece of equipment that has done away with the unpleasantness of adult diapers and catheters. As it's explained to them as a group; what the hospital uses instead is the wonder machine called the _Intelligent Cleaning Nurse_.

For the next fifteen minutes, they are taught more specifics of what the machine is doing for their patients while they're medically assisted in remaining asleep for an extended enough time that their bodies can begin to heal without any added stress. The machine's special designed nozzle for cleaning skin, automatic sensors, collection tank, adjustable water and air temperatures; Anion sterilization and high-tech catalyst deodorization abilities makes it a true gem in any hospital setting and once explained to the family members, abjectly appreciated as a huge improvement on what they'd been expecting

What had been left unspoken had been the no-brainer that they would all be extremely tired and lacking in energy for a while, made all the worse by crankiness and muscle weakness that will probably drive the patients all crazy. Hypoglycemia: restlessness, sleep disturbances, nausea, vomiting, abdominal cramps and sore joints/bones are also on the list of what they might be experiencing on the road to recovery.

Everyone in the rescued group, the doctors report now, has already begun to show signs of dry skin problems that the can be attributed to the lack of nutrition and water. And yet there is good news among the potential bad. Thankfully, none of them have a severe enough case that their rough, red patches has begun to crack. None of them that is, except for Ducky.

The doctors promise they're keeping a sharp eye on the elderly man because they're concerned with the skin turgor their patient seems to be experiencing. Though it's explained that the loss of elasticity in the skin is a common symptom of dehydration and the skin's inability to change shape and return to normal, it's reiterated that this is only one of the problems the older man is facing. Thankfully, plenty of the proper fluids taken in over the course of treatment time should go a long way in easing that one, while plenty of undisturbed rest and lots of proper nutrition should go a long way in stopping other problems in their paths. The doctors warn that this symptom is indicative of Ducky's fluid loss measuring as high as 10% of his body's weight.

With all of this weighing on their minds, as well as the news that the doctors have placed the male patients in one room together for moral support, the family members ask to see them straight away while they vow to keep their intrusion to a minimum. Once the doctors break the news to them that they can only take a quick peek to see them without disturbing them, the group does just that; unknowingly leaving behind two devastated women who've been there at the back edge of the group, hearing it all.

*****NCIS*******

Heading down the hall like an unstoppable army, they branch off to the two respective rooms, each with a window allowing them to see their loved ones without going in. It's a blessed moment in time when they finally see for themselves, their loved ones alive and finally safe among them and in a healing sleep aided by medication, enhanced by life-giving liquid nutrition and hydration.

Jackson Gibbs, DiNozzo, Senior, Luca Scuito, Eli Da'vid and even Breena Slater, all linger stubbornly; the fear of any of the problems spoken of presenting themselves, haunting their thoughts as much as the relief that the group members are still alive.

With their eyes pasted firmly in place on their loved one, every one of them is recalling the list as if _they_ need to be watching out for the symptoms instead of the doctors, as they scrutinize every detail they can from where they stand. Unexpectedly, it's less than five minutes later when they are handed a reprieve by one of the doctors who can plainly see how badly they need to physically connect with the patients in the two rooms so they can have absolute reaffirmation that they're alive and in recovery.

"Do NOT wake them." He warns as he ushers them inside the room with Ziva and Abby inside and waves the others to the other room, across the hall.

Silently taking an empty chair near their patient's bed, it's clear none of them are going anywhere. As if on the same page, they each pick up the free hand of their loved one, holding it their own, while gently running a loving hand down their face, moving their hair or just simply feeling their life's warmth; watching thm breathe ,but saying nothing. It's enough just to touch them; to feel life flowing through them.

For all of them, that is, except Penny and Sarah. With that harsh reminder, Vance retreats. He's seen for himself that they're okay. Gibbs, DiNozzo, Da'vid, Ms. Scuito and Jimmy Palmer are thankfully in the best hands they can be right now. With a quick check in on Dr. Mallard, Vance is reassured that he, too is where he needs to be right now and double-times his way back to the waiting room, needing to see what he can do for the McGee women since Jackie was headed home for a reprieve and the chance to shower and change and check on the kids.

It's a cold slap when he reaches the waiting room and finds it empty. A quick check with the nurse just arriving at the closest nurses' station and it's a certainty that bites. Penny Langston and Sarah McGee have left. – No message – no request – just gone. And right now, who can blame them?

* * *

_Sources:_

_ articles/urinary-catheterization/# _  
_ news/health/255016/nursing_the_unconscious_patient/_


	22. Chapter 21

For Jimmy, Tony, Abby and Ziva, time has become a blur of unconsciousness. Everything from, warm beds and blankets, healing sleep, plenty of needed nutrition and liquids through. Nasogastric feeding, to badly needed medical attention, tests and scans, happens without them even being aware.

Only Gibbs is well enough not to need all of that since all of his blood work and all of his vital signs are within normal limits. In fact, the only reason he's even in a room is because he literally dropped from exhaustion when the paramedics wheeled Ducky through the E.R. doors. Still, his sleep is a long, deep period brought on completely by his body's need for it. He is the only one not medicated other than a mild acetaminophen for the aches and pains of his inability to move for the hours he'd been chained.

Now that they've been granted admission into the patients' rooms, the family members have refused to let them out of their sight for almost 12 hours straight. They want to be here when they wake up. It gives them time to rest and realign their thoughts; helps to clear away the plethora of negative and draining emotions they've gone through while waiting for them to be found. Only Jackson Gibbs has periodically taken himself from his son's bedside to stretch his legs and urged the others to do the same. His paternal reminder that they won't do anyone any good if they don't take care of themselves has gotten them to leave their post.

Of course, once that happens the nursing staff has jumped at the chance to push their own concern into the thick of things and before the end of the night, all family members had been successfully convinced that they needed to go home. They've promised to get some real sleep before the patients actually are allowed to wake up on their own – tomorrow. The hope and expectation in their eyes had been impossible to miss.

_********NCIIS********_

"What the hell do you mean, you haven't found him yet, Fornell?" Vance rages through the phone. "It's been 24 hours!" Shielding his eyes from the early morning sun, he paces back into the shade of the hospital garden's trees.

"You know I can hear you all the way across the parking lot?" The FBI Agent asks grievously as he steps up behind the completely livid NCIS Director, snapping his phone shut and slipping it into his pants pocket. "You keep this up and they'll toss you out of here before you can even see your people today."

Snapping his own phone shut, Vance stows it in his pants pocket, the scowl on his face, deep enough to scare away the pesky swooping birds looking for a mid-morning snack. In no mood for small talk, he glares at the man who's supposed to have pulled out all the stops and found the missing agent by now. "I've spent half the night in MTAC, overseeing several ground searches through live feed, I'm in no mood for your sense of humor this morning Fornell. My time is short and I'm only here to check in with the doctors about my people."

"We're pretty sure the signs point to him having been in that van, like you suggested. Now, mind you, we're only going on what we saw in the dirt markings. But, I'm with Gibbs; not a big believer in coincidence. Unfortunately, if McGee _was_ there; he's vanished. Between us, we've got six teams of two combing those woods. Not a sign of him from my teams yet and I'm guessing there's been none from yours either.

Wiping a hand tiredly across his face, Vance sighs. This isn't good. Not only for Tim McGee, but for his family and his team and team leader. His concern for the missing agent ratchets up a dozen notches at this news and the sense of dread at having to tell his family this lays heavily on his heart. Glancing at his watch, he frowns. Visiting hours begin in little over two hours and, this morning's round of visiting is most likely going to be emotionally packed with actual reunions since the patients are finally being allowed to wake up on their own. They're all looking forward to letting them see they made it and are safe and alive.

As if reading his mind, Fornell throws a question at him." I'm guessing you haven't told Gibbs yet."

"Not something he needs to hear right now, even if he _was _already awake. This is probably the longest that man has slept in his life." Vance throws back at him.

"Any word on how the McGee family's doing?" The FBI Agent asks as he tries to cover more ground with the updates. The whole situation with the missing man is laying heavy on his heart. He knows how much he'd be hurting if his Emily were the one missing; had been the one in that room.

"Jackie's keeping Mrs. Langston and Ms. McGee company for now. Unfortunately, Mrs. Langston began suffering from a rather brutal migraine yesterday. She was admitted at her granddaughter's request."

"But you thought she and her granddaughter had just left yesterday. I know I was surprised that you'd figured she'd have done that without getting answers to her questions first."

"She's been doing her best to refrain from asking questions. I expected they'd come when she was ready to ask them now that the others have been found and could possibly shed some light for her. But I also know she won't be pushing for those answers as soon as they wake-up for the first time."

"Considering they want McGee found sooner rather than later, let's just hope our patients can give us something to go on." Tobias suggests hopefully.

"You saw how we found them, Fornell. You tell me what answers they're gonna have that will help us find Tim McGee!" Vance angrily demands that the FBI Agent not lose sight of what real expectations look like.

Fornell sighs. "You're right."

"I know." Vance replies dryly as he heads back inside. "C'mon. Visiting hours start in a little while. Everyone's probably already in there getting here; antsy to sit with them again. Expectations are high that they will be waking up soon."

_*************NCIIS************_

Slowly waking up with the comfort of a bed, pillow and a warm blanket surrounding him keeps Gibbs from moving beyond forcing his eyes to open. Lying just the way he likes, with his back to the window and the warmth of the sun heating his body just right that it's a comfort to snuggle down into the supportive mattress of his….wait a minute, this isn't my bed… where.., he's too tired to think about the answers to the question. Feeling too comfortable to move, he settles for working on clearing his vision before giving up on that too and closing his eyes again, letting the lethargy take him back…

_As he steadied Ducky with his hands on the older man's shoulders, Gibbs relishes the signs of life before him; the older man's steadily, if not much slower than normal, moving chest, the puff of air , thin as it is, from where he's breathing out, and the warmth of his skin, where the Team Leader had long expected stiff coldness. Before he can blink, Ducky is soon laying down and being assessed._

…_Tiredly wiping a shaking hand down his face, he takes the few steps over and ….this time there's a frown on his face as he gently pulls the pillowcase off of Jimmy's head…. "So sorry. Palmer. …"We've got him now, Sir….He's diabetic..."_

… _removing the offending blindfold, affectionate trace of hand down her cheek, her hair tenderly placed back behind her ear... "We made it, Da'vid. Don't you give up on us now." _

…_he stops and blinks again. A shudder runs through him as the need to face this head on almost becomes an obstacle that can't be dealt with any longer. It's been a hell of a couple of days; he's fried mentally, weakened somewhat physically and it's all just too much. Shaking his head as if to clear away the inability to move on, he steps back …._

… _his cue to let go; to trust them to take care of her from there; to move on to the next person that needs to be set free…..he doesn't pull away, but rather stands frozen for a moment, his eyes look over in Ducky's direction. _

_The elderly man covered with a heating blanket, set up on an i.v. drip for hydration and nutrition. … the other two he's set free, being treated to the same careful care…_

"_Gibbs. You can do this."…_

_Pulled from his momentary escape from it all ….turns to free the next person... he removes the blindfold …. "Oh, Abbs."_

_At this moment her culpability in all of this is nowhere near his thoughts. Only his own guilt is there as it has been since he first looked Ducky over; fully, colorfully and relentlessly sending the same thought through:. __**I**__ did this. I __**did **__this. I did __**this.**_

_Suddenly, the apology sticks in his throat. It's not enough. It's a band aid on an open, gaping wound that's too big for such a minute effort at repair. "I'm so sorry, Abby. But, we made it, darlin' so don't you let go. That's an order…."_

… "_Tony, I can't tell you…. I ….so…I'm sorry, son. I did this and I'm sorry. But we made it so don't you dare let go, you hear me? That's an order, DiNozzo."_

_His Senior Field Agent has already been through so much; his lungs are already compromised. What will this do to him? Will he be able to keep his job that he loves so much? Hell, he's destined for Team Leader soon. This can't take that from him. He and McGee will ma….Tim...McGee! Where is….?"_

...

"Did you hear?" The blonde nurse whispers loudly to her coworker as they enter the large multi-patient room.

Startled awake, the groggy former Marine lays without moving, his ears working alone but dragging his mind back online bit by bit with each loudly whispered word spoken by the ignorant nurse's aide.

"This poor group of people; with everything they've gone through and they still don't know that one of them is missing! I feel so bad for them!"

"Sssh!" The brunette nurse whispers harshly as she approaches the bed to check the readings on the i.v. drip running into the patient's arm. "Stop talking about it, Megan!"

"I know, I know. It's just so….horrible! I hope the guy's all right, you know, Alicia? That he gets found soon?" With her tone lowered to slightly above a whisper now, her co-worker heads over to the patient in the next bed, doing the same reading checks and such in an effort to get the tasks done sooner. "I mean. I heard the grandmother was admitted for stress-related migraine yesterday! Isn't that awful?"

"Get his blood pressure and be quiet! And don't wake the others up either! "They all need their sleep! They're not supposed to be allowed to become stressed."

Frozen still with shock, Gibbs fights with the emotions that roll through him at those words. _Missing? No! That can't be right! Fornell promised! Wait… Others? They?_

"I know, that's why the doctors put them in this big room together. So they can be here for each other when they do wake up. It's so sad about the poor doctor that came in with them. Stuck in ICU all by himself because he's so frail right now. You can't help but feel for him, right?" The one named Megan laments more quietly, her sympathy almost palpable in the air around them now.

"You talk too much! C'mon! Before they wake up!" Her coworker reprimands her in a hiss.

"I wouldn't mind being able to talk to them, letting them know they're safe now."

"Not what they need from us, Megan! You heard Doctor McKelly. What they need peace &amp; quiet, so hush now!" The brunette opens the door and begins to lead the way out of the room.

"Hey!" Gibbs snaps out almost loudly. In fact, if he'd had full control of his voice, it would have been a full out bark.

Shocked, Alicia turns back to look at her patient. Dismay is written all over she sees him glaring at her "I'm _so_ sorry we woke you."

Letting his breath out on a pained rush, Gibbs forces himself to work at sitting up. He nods with thanks as she quickly returns to his bed and uses the bed's controls to raise him up upright. "I need to get out of here."

"Sir, I can't …."

"Get me someone who can sign me out!" He demands without raising his voice.

"Right away, Sir. I'm glad you're all right. Sir."

Again, Gibbs offers a silent nod of thanks for her compassion. But, now he's impatient and on a mission. Vaguely he's even pissed at himself for somehow falling out in the first place. That has to be how he wound up in here. Damned exhaustion overtook him. He remembers feeling it in spades as he watched Ducky being wheeled through the E.R. doors. In fact, that's the last thing he remembers.

As for his own status here, he knows the doctors here will error on the side of caution but he has no time for such thinking. Still, getting out of here soon enough to suite him will take planning if he's to successfully work around the typical doctor protocol bull. Before he can think on a plan any longer, the door is opened again and an older soft spoken nurse enters the room, a warm smile on her face.

"Raring to go, I see."

"Got a man to find." Gibbs replies with all due seriousness, unaware that the two nurses' aides from earlier have come back in the room with their supervisor. Only when the older woman turns to glare at the now ashen-faced younger two, does the patient realize he's just inadvertently gotten them into a load of hot water. "Not their fault."

"Mmmm. Mmmm." The formerly cheerful nurse remarks. "Well, we'll deal with that later. Let's get you checked over, all right? If everything checks out, we'll get you up and about and get you some lunch. After that, we'll get you on your way if the doctor releases you, alright?"

"Thanks." The less than happy man gives up any argument for now. He knows, however, that cooperation is key to stepping things up the timetable and he's not going to screw that up by being difficult. Come hell or high water, he will be out of here long before lunch time. Thankfully, it's a mere twenty minutes later when the room empties out of nurses and he's at least free of any encumbrances. It's time to make his move.

It's a physically tiring endeavor because he's stiff and sore. Taking a minute, he self-assesses the damage done. He's fine. He hadn't been under that bastard's clutches long enough for any adverse effects to have kicked in. Since being here, he's been given the rest, fluids and vitamins he needs to get back on his feet. He's thankful that he hasn't been treated to the hated catheter that would be holding him in the bed no matter how desperately he wanted to get out of it. Right now, he's got more important things to worry about anyway. Looking around, he's shocked to see that both Jimmy and Tony are in the room very large room with him.

Without wasting any more time, Gibbs swings his feet over to the floor and works at getting up. He takes his time, letting his body's strength, what little there is of it just yet, work to get him to his feet. Slowly works his way around the room to the little closet where he knows he'll find his clothes. He's getting dressed and getting out of here. One of his kids is missing and damn it he's going to find him! The hours he's been here have not helped find Tim. There'll be no more wasted time on his watch. And his watch starts now!

It takes him some time and a lot of frustration from the lingering exhaustion But before the next fifteen minutes are up, Gibbs is dressed and working his way across the room to check on the boys. With a gentle hand to sweep the hair back from their eyes as it also checks on their pulse, he's reassured that they're going to be okay. It's an overwhelming moment where he has to fight to keep his breath even and his eyes clear, when his mind takes him back the that god-awful time when the gunshots presumably ended the lives of these boys. This reality before him now – most precious and appreciated is one not to ever again be taken for granted.

Now, it's time to find Tim. Quietly, he speaks to both of them; reaffirming to them that they're all right and that they're not alone; promising to be back. Without looking back, he crosses the room, opens the door to the room and shuts it behind him as he steps out into the hall. It's time to go find Tim. Nobody's going to stop him.

*********NCIS***********

Groggily waking up, Penny Langston is most displeased when she realizes she's actually in a hospital gown and in a hospital bed. How the hell did that happen? One minute she'd been standing at the back of the group, listening to the doctors talk about the possible side effects the NCIS people are facing and now this?

There's a hell of a gap in her memory but at least the damned migraine is gone. Slowly reaching out, she finds the buttons for the bed and raises the top portion until she's sitting straight up. Looking around to the right she smiles softly as she sees her granddaughter asleep on the pull-out little bed by the window

"How are you feeling?" Jackie Vance asks quietly from the left side of the bed.

Startled, Penny looks over to see the warm, kind woman who's been a solid rock for her all the time her Timothy's been missing sitting in the only spare chair in the room. Regaining her regular heartbeat, she nods. "Better."

"Sarah begged the nurse to get you admitted so they could help you through your migraine better than if you had tried to do it with just your regular medication. She said you didn't have it on you so it would have meant going back to Tim's apartment to get it. This was quicker and better for you."

"Thank you. For telling me." Penny offers. It definitely deflates her anger over being here. And now she's ready to get up, get out and go find her Timothy herself. Moving around, she does what she can to put her feet on the floor.

"Penny, with everything you're going through the stress is understandable. But if you don't eat better and rest more, you'll be fighting another one of these soon I imagine."

Stopped by the truth in Jackie's words, Penny frowns. She _hasn't_ been eating well or sleeping well. That much is true. And this is an affliction she can ill-afford if she's to be there for Timothy when they find him.

And what about Sarah? Guild rides in on that thought as she glances over at the sleeping young woman. She's failed to be the rock for her granddaughter that she should have been.

"It's okay, Penny." Jackie reassures her while apparently reading her mind. "She knows you're human."

"Your support is appreciated. Very much, Mrs. Vance."

"Heh. Jackie please."

"Alright. Jackie. But, I need to get out of here. I have to go find my Timothy."

"What you need to do Grandma, is eat." Sarah admonishes groggily as she sits up across the room.

"Don't use that god-awful word on me, young lady." Penny grouches good-naturedly. She knows Sarah's only done it to lighten the mood while getting her point across. "We can eat in the cafeteria. We'll get better food there than with me in here as a patient. And my headache is gone."

"Well, okay then." Sarah flippantly replies as she gets up finds her shoes and crosses the floor to kiss her grandmother on the cheek before heading out. "Guess I'll see you in five?"

Watching the young lady work to lighten the mood with her grandmother Jackie Vance can't help but admire her tenacity to hang in there. Getting to her feet, she retrieves Penny's clothes from the closet for her and puts them where the other woman can easily get to them. "I'll be outside with Sarah. If you need anything….."

"I'll give you a shout." Penny finishes for her, grateful they're giving her the space and privacy she needs to get back on her feet and dressed to get out of here.

********NCIS********

Entering through the hospital doors and making a beeline for the waiting room nearest the rooms where the NCIS people are resting, Vance is not surprised to have passed his wife and Sarah McGee waiting outside Penny McGee's room. With regular updates from Jackie, he's been made aware the stressed out woman is more than ready to get back into the thick of things regarding the search for her grandson. He wasn't surprised that Penny had joined them out in the hall, her voice strong as steel and just as resolute.

Having been told that the nurses would come and get them when their family members were ready for visitors the next afternoon, the population at large currently taking up space in the hospital waiting room is limited to their group. Vance and Fornell with the women are the last to arrive.

"I'm ready to find my grandson now, Director."

"Mrs. Langston…."

Shaking her head, she'd resolutely stepped in beside him and propelled their steps in the direction of where the others were waiting. After brief greetings, Vance returned his attention to Penny's determination. Drawing her aside he vaguely noticed Fornell join them.

"Mrs. Langston. We have teams of agents looking everywhere for him We will find him"

"It's been 24 hours Director! My grandson….."

_**Bang**_

Her face freezes as the double doors of the waiting room burst open, with none other than Leroy Jethro Gibbs striding out, obviously on a mission, his face a picture of abject discontent. His eyes unfocused yet searching until, that is, he spies the two men at the back of the room. Fury soon takes over and no one misses the fact that the man is pissed.

"Oh, Jesus." Fornell mutters only half-serious. "_Told _you we were gonna be in for it."

********NCIS********

"He's dead" Gibbs declares knowingly.

Now sitting down in the cafeteria with Vance and Fornell, the MCRT Team Leader lets his thoughts fly loose. "That's why there's no guards on the door to our rooms. The bastard that did this to us is dead."

It's barely been ten minutes since the MCRT Team Leader had stormed through the waiting room demanding Vance and Fornell tell him everything they could about Tim's whereabouts. None of them even gave a thought to the two women standing there, hearing everything that was being said about what had been found out. Nothing had been left out and only Vance's deliberate step back and upraised hand to signal enough had brought the heated discussion to a standstill.

Fornell had been quick to steer his friend to the cafeteria while Leon had remained behind, finally realizing the McGee family members deserved at least a couple of minutes of his time for any possible questions they had. And maybe, just maybe, Penny would feel that they were doing all they could to find her grandson without her continuing to feel the need to go find him herself.

He'd made time to call his wife once he'd spoken with Penny and Sarah's. Jackson Gibbs needed to be here for his son. While it's admirable that there are people willing to help take care of Ducky's place; this comes first. Hopefully, the man will be here before too long. Even as he ponders that hope he answers the question before him now.

"Got run over by an old man driving a stolen car. Lucky for us the owner of that car notified the police the minute she noticed it was gone." Vance answers him seriously while scrutinizing him carefully.

"That's how you found us." Gibbs reasons out while staring back at his boss without flinching.

"All of you, except…."

"He was there, Leon! That bastard took me back to that room where he kept him, kept us in there together for hours. Brought Abby in there too! Took us both back out…eventually."

"So you could see what he'd done to him?"

"More so that Tim could see what he'd done to us. Bastard was all about making Tim feel responsible for Paloma's death. Somethin' Tim did while he was down in Mexico. Abby too. "

"Wait … all of this…was about _her_?" Vance asks incredulously.

"Wow, when you guys piss someone off, you do it right." Fornell spouts off before he can think to hold it back.

Gibbs glare says it all even as he has a response "That's something I might have expected to hear out of Tony, Fornell. Before."

_Before now_ is understood and Fornell gets it. "Sorry, Jethro."

"Cut the bull, Leon Only reason I'm sitting here is because you said you had something to tell me. It'd better be that you've found Tim!""

"Your father's here."

"Where?" Gibbs asked in surprise. This is so not what he's expecting to hear. Not that he's not pleased, but Tim's been the focus of his thoughts for a while now, so, this is completely throwing him off.

"He promised to go back to Ducky's and rest. Somethin' about Jackie suggesting sprucin' up the place for all of you to be under one roof when you're released from here. I tend to agree, but then I'm not a shrink."

"Sure Ducky would appreciate the company. Look, Leon, I know it's been a crazy couple of hours, but I've got a man to find!"

"Couple of hours?" Fornell asks. "Just how long do you think you've been here, Jethro?" Fornell asks in surprise.

Glancing closely at his watch for the first time since putting it on earlier, Gibbs shrugs. "Nearly noon, so two hours, maybe three."

"Your math is wrong". Tobias chortles softly. "Add 24 to that, my friend." He knows Gibbs will hate that he's slept as long as he did, but it's still funny and maybe now he's rested enough to think on his feet and stay rational while they continue searching for Tim and the other recovered team members continue to heal.

The astounded look on Gibbs' face _is _almost comical and it's all Leon can do to hold back his smirk as well. Finally, the agency head gets serious and offers some information to fill in the blanks.

"Found you yesterday, Gibbs. It was closing in on 0830 when we got there. Nearly 1030 by the time you were admitted here. And you need to eat. So eat and then I'll tell you what it is I need you to hear."

"Leon, Tim's still missing! Time's wasting! Think me sitting here tryin' to eat is gonna find him?" The Team Leader grouses angrily. Food is the last thing on his mind right now even with a plate of it sitting on the table in front of him.

"Excuse me, Agent Gibbs?" Sarah McGee's soft, yet strong voice interrupts the men's discussion

Breathing out tiredly, Gibbs turns to face his agent's sister, his heart up in his throat. He's thankful they hadn't been discussing the details of what had happened in that ware house. The last thing he wants is for any of the family members to know what their loved ones went through. That's a private matter for his team to decide on their own.

But there's more in his expression than that. There's guilt, sorrow and a soul-deep pain for what he knows her brother's already gone through and the unknown of what's happened to him since then that' too scary to perpetrate onto his loved ones. He's wound up as tight as a watch with all of it and unaware of how much is showing on him as he does his best to stay calm and comforting for her.

"Sarah. How you holdin' up, honey?" He starts to get to his feet. The wave of recollection of the last time he saw her brother, fights to overtake his thoughts and with all the determination he holds it inside, he fights it back, holds the agony and sorrow that comes with it as well. What can he say to Tim's sister' to his grandmother?

"No please. Sit. You need to eat. Tim wouldn't want anything to happen to you; to _any_ of you. He'd want you to take care of yourself and let the agents already looking for him do that. He'd _want _you to be here for the others. You know I'm right."

Gibbs swallows hard. Closing his eyes for a brief moment he opens them up again and nods It's a conflict; what everything within him wants to be doing right now and what she's telling him he should be doing. But she is right. Tim would want him to put the others first while there are already teams of people out looking for him. "Yeah. He would."

"Then _that's_ what you should do. He'd never forgive us if anything happened to you after you were rescued and back on your feet."

Again Gibbs nods. "Okay."

"Thank you!" Unexpectedly she hugs him. "I just wanted to say, I'm glad you and everyone found with you are okay."

Before he can speak on what she's just said she turns, steps back to stand beside her grandmother who now unexpectedly steps forward herself. This time he stands to his feet. There's no way he's going to make her stoop to talk to him.

Stepping closely to her grandson's boss, she places a hand on his arm comfortingly and leads them away from the table where they can speak in private. She looks at him intently as she quietly says what's on her mind "We don't blame you. You're hard on Timothy but it's for his own good and he knows that. He _expects_ it because you're like his father in that aspect. He appreciates it because _unlike_ his father, you don't use his failings against him as a weapon. You would never let anything like this happen to him if you could have prevented it. _That's_ why I know whatever happened to him….whatever's the reason that he wasn't found with you – is not your fault."

"Penny….this…._all _of this was out of my control."

What's not said but clearly understood between them is that in this situation, her grandson's boss had been completely powerless. Her look of compassion tells him that she gets it.

Her calm, quiet tone reaffirms it. "I _know_. And I also know that whatever happened there, happened to _you_ too. As the leader, it's even harder to process what you couldn't control or fix."

He can't say anything. He's caught off guard by her compassion as well as the depth of her understanding of things he can't even voice yet. That surprise keeps him silent. Shocked at the depth of Penny's concern, not for his physical being but for what this may have done to who he is on the inside Gibbs can only nod silently in agreement. His tongue is tied and his eyes are suspiciously blurred.

"Please. Take care of yourself so you can help take care of Timothy when we find him? You're the father figure in his life. He'll be counting on you even if he doesn't realize it. So let the agents already looking for him, find him. You rest up and put your team back together here. _This_ is where you're needed. And when Timothy is found, you'll be needed here then, too."

He watches while the wise woman who'd unexpectedly stepped up to advise him where to go from here, steps back in silence and returns to her granddaughter's side. Sarah welcomes her grandmother into a one armed-embrace and turns them around, heading out of the room without another word. The silence they leave behind is a heavy one.

*********NCIS***********

As if reading the woman's mind, Vance pointedly looks at Gibbs when the silver-haired man rejoins them at the table. Before Gibbs can say anything, Fornell gets to his feet, his hand out to slap his friend supportively on the shoulder.

"Really glad you're alive. Jethro. We'll find your boy."

Before anything else can be said, Fornell's gone from the room as quickly as Penny and Sarah. Gibbs drinks his coffee without looking at his boss. Setting the cup down, his eyes remain locked on the cup. "I'm fine."

"Prove it. Talk to someone. Get signed off, at least enough that you can check out of here and be here for them. They're going to _need_ you to be fine, Gibbs."

"_After _I find my agent! _After_ the others are back on their feet! _After_ Ducky's awake and out of here!" Gibbs fires back angrily. He's not going to put himself before the others like that. Vance cannot expect that from him. Everyone who knows him, knows that's not how he's wired. They come first. It's how it should be and damn it why is Vance even expecting him to do this?

"No one's expecting any of you to be 'fine' anytime soon, but none of you are going to be able to come back from this alone. We both know that. None of us ever do, successfully, or at least, not without sacrificing a huge chunk of ourselves to hide it all away. I don't want this team to take that route and I'm fairly certain you don't either." Vance points out stubbornly. Taking a minute to see that the man across from him is actually hearing him, the agency Director concedes. "Ok. We'll do this your way. Just don't make me regret giving you the time. Keep your head on straight and don't go off half-cocked and go looking for McGee yourself. Keep the words of his family in mind."

Gibbs nods reluctantly. He knows Vance is right. His team, his people; his family is going to need him to be there for them That means his head needs to be screwed on straight and his emotions will need to be back under wraps and right now that's not even close to the way things are for him. He's wound tighter than a watch and he feels like he's trying to crawl out of his own skin.

The news of Tim's disappearance hit him hard and even when he got the wind back enough to breathe from that sucker punch, he felt sick, to his stomach and sick at heart. But, Tim isn't the only one he's concerned about. "What's the latest on Ducky?"

"Improving." Vance replies with obvious relief in his voice. "They put him in intensive care for the extra attention it allows them to give him in monitoring everything. Latest update is that he'll be fine with time. All of the doctors are impressed with his tenacity. You and I both know, it's just his way of not letting that bastard win. Either way, they'll let him have visitors tomorrow if there aren't any complications in the meantime."

"I'll be there." Gibbs vows, his heartfelt concern in his tone.

"Alright. Ready to go see how everyone's doing?" Vance asks as he gets to his feet, discarding his napkin down into his unfinished breakfast.

With eyebrows raised at the still half-filled plate in front of the man who'd told Gibbs to eat, the Team Leader silently asks the question.

"Mmmm. Ate at home this morning, Gibbs. Just ask Jackie."

With a quiet scoff, Gibbs lets it go, getting to his feet and walking out with the Agency Head. He's definitely ready to see his people. The question is; are they ready to see him?


	23. A Note

_**A/N:**__ It occurred to me that some backstory cannon info might be necessary at this point. Both for some character situations and for their family relations we will see a bit of soon. __With that in mind – I've spent some time tracking down the episodes that gave us the information to begin with – both what's transpired in our story so far – and what's to come._

_There are two sets of Tags here - One for family members we know about – and one for things we know about our team members._

_I've listed them (each section) in order by Season as well as Character they apply to._

* * *

_**Cannon character points - Episode Tags:  
**__  
_

**Season 2** – **"The Good Wives Club** "- _Palmer suffers from claustrophobia_

**Season 3 **\- **"The Voyeur's Web**" - "_Energizer-Abby" was coined._

**Season 4** \- **"In the Dark** "– _Jimmy __has mild diabetes which he regulates using insulin_

**Season 7****:**

"**Truth or Consequences"**– _Tony's description of Abby_ _(while under the influence of truth serum)  
_  
_** "Mother's Day". **__Jimmy is _a relationship with Brenna Slater, a blonde coroner with a photographic memory which makes Tony jealous of him that he got a beautiful blonde and he didn't.

"**Moonlighting"** _Tony calls Jimmy "the Once and Future King of Dorkland" ._

**Season 8**

_ "__**The Spider and the Fly" 9/21/2010 - **__cannon events that became the catalyst for our story. and of course – our story's timeline_

**"Tell-All"** \- _March 29, 2011- Breena likes to have someone to talk to when she's embalming a body. She called Jimmy when he was on a case. Gibbs then said, "I think you should marry that girl, Palmer."_

_ "__**Pyramid"**__ \- _**May 17, 2011**** -**_Jimmy__confirms to EJ that he and Breena are planning a wedding in the spring.  
__  
Palmer was one of the three people along with CIA agent Trent Kort and NCIS Special Agent Erica Jane Barrett to be taken hostage and tortured by serial killer, Lt. Jonas Cobb but after Cobb's death at the hands of both Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Leon Vance, all three were rescued._

**Penelope Papers:** _Doesn't happen until Season Nine - THEREFORE, in this story - NO ONE has met Penny before._

* * *

_**Cannon Family Facts – Episode Tags: - Separated by Team Member**_

**Abby – **

"**My Other Left Foot"** \- _has a younger brother Luca (who she made bald when he was seven by super gluing him to a beam)_

**Season 3 "Jeopardy"**, _Uncle Larry who apparently wore knee-high socks and fanny packs. (who may or may not have looked like a goofy tourist at Disneyland every summer)_

**Season 3 - Cover Story**: _Several uncles, including one named Teddy(who owned a bar on Canal Street, where Abby used to bartend on the weekends) (Some sources say the Uncle's name was Charlie)_

**Season 4**** \- "Once a Hero" - **Uncle Horace - "the Haggler"

**Season 6**** – "Nine Lives " **21 Oct. 2008 – _Abby has a niece -"but you know how relatives are...I mean, I still can't believe that my adorable little niece is in any way related to my stinky little brother!"_

**Tony:**

**Season 2 - "Conspiracy Theory" ****\- _2nd_**_ uncle - a successful businessman, found at a golf course looking for mole people._

**Season 3 - "Head Case" _U_**_ncle, Vincenzo, is a butcher on Long Island. And he has a number of uncles_

**"Flesh and Blood"** – _Tony's father meets everyone when he becomes embroiled in a case._

**Season 7 - "South by Southwest"** (10/6/2010) –Uncle named as Clive Paddington, wealthy and deceased - _ left over $35 million… left it all to "my sniveling cousin Crispian… he gave a very moving eulogy. … When I was in college, I borrowed $10,000 from Uncle Clive, and, um, I guess I signed an IOU. I don't really remember that, but Crispian says that he found this document- said "IOU," and that I owe him that $10,000 plus compounded interest over the last 20 years. _

**Season 7 - ****"Moonlighting"** \- _Dating, Brenda Bittner. Jimmy suggests they double date._

**Season 8 – "Broken Arrow"** – _Senior is caught up in another case as it becomes NCIS jurisdiction_

_Tony wishes they could go back to the "normal father-son relationship" that they had many years before. He remembers a fishing trip they had taken together._

_Senior opens his wallet, takes out a photograph from that very trip. "I look at this picture every day, and remember how lucky I am."_

**Jimmy**

_**Season 5**__** – "**_**About Face" -** Mother's first name is Eunice to whom he is very close ( he emails and talks to her often) &amp; _A brother named Clark._

**Season 7: "Moonlighting"** _\- Jimmy: "Hey, I now have a girlfriend!"_

**Season 8 - "Pyramid"** \- **_May 17, 2011_** \- _Jimmy confirms to EJ that he and Breena are planning a wedding in the spring._

**Tim:**

**4.09 Twisted Sister** – **Sister is Sarah McGee**

_**"Nine Lives"** \- __McGee has a friend named Richie at the U.S Marshal's Office._

**Ziva: **

**6.01 "Last Man Standing"** – _Ziva's father is Eli Da'vid. – Director of Mossad._

**6.25 "Aliyah"** – _a cold greeting between Ziva and her father. He tells her he does not know whether he can trust her any more or whether her loyalties are actually to NCIS. If she wants to show her loyalty, let her perform her Aliyah by completing Rivkin's mission. By the end of the episode; she's been sent to the desert and has been taken hostage – beaten and bound._

_Ziva's earning Gibbs trust 4 years ago by saving his life over her brother's was – all this time - a "plot" by Director Da'vid. Because Ari was out of control, Da'vid sent Ziva on a mission to kill Ari. In this sense, he played Gibbs,_

_In Israel, Vance, Gibbs and Tony, learn that only two people have the authority to hurt Tony in retribution for Michael Rivkin's death - her father and Ziva herself_

**7.04 Good Cop, Bad Cop:** _Eli David sent Ben-Gidon to NCIS to frame Ziva._

**8.08 Enemies Foreign – **_Eli is targeted while in the US for a Summit at Vance's request. Gibbs' team is assigned to protect him. . Ziva is keeping private how she feels about the fact that her father left her to die in the desert._

_"Eli Da'vin always aware of what he does. Not caring about the consequences is what makes him who he is." - Ziva Da'vid speaks of her father._

**8.09 Enemies Domestic** \- _Ziva's sister, Talia, was still alive in 1991, and Eli David's wife had (apparently recently) taken the two girls away when she separated from David._

**Gibbs:**

_6.04 Heartland – Father is Jackson Gibbs. The team meets him and hears of the 16 year rift between them._

_8.01 Spider and the Fly. Jackson was prepared to meet Paloma because Gibbs had warned her. He escaped the deadly gunfire that destroyed the shop by quickly leaving through the shop's cellar._

_**AND NOW:…. Our**__ story began _**_almost _**_**exactly** one year after "The Spider and the Fly"- on Monday Sept 12, 2011 – __**before **__the actual beginning of Season 9 (Sept. 20__th__)_

THEREFORE: _Nothing from Season 9 has happened in our story._


	24. Chapter 22

_A/N: Really long chapter here – couldn't find a good place to break it up._

_Sit back get comfortable – oh and bring the tissues. (my apologies for the lack of tissue warnings up to this point)_

* * *

_8 Hours ago  
Miles from Bethesda Naval Hospital_

_"… Ziva Da'vid…__your role in the death of my beloved leaves me no choice." _**_**BANG**_**

_"__… Dr. Mallard… your only role in all of this has been that of collateral damage._**_ ***BANG***_**

_"Jimmy Palmer…You too, are merely collateral damage …_**_***BANG***_**

_"Abigail Scuito! Your life was never truly in danger. That is why it breaks my heart to have to do this._**_ ***BANG***_**

_"Special Agent DiNozzo, Jr. …I respect law enforcement. When they stay out of my way. Your teammate, Agent McGee did not do that. And so, – your fate, by extension – is unavoidably that of your counterparts." _**_**BANG***_**

_"__And last but not definitely not least – Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs…. I have beaten you at your own game.__Thank you for making the prize of justice so much fun.__ "__THIS – is for Paloma!"__****BANG! ****_

_"Tell me, Special Agent McGee – how does it feel to be responsible for so much pain, suffering and death? To know that they were __**taken **__because of you; __**died **__because of you?"_

Surging upright as he gaps for air, Tim reaches full wakefulness in a very sudden, dramatic way, his arms reaching out to grab onto something, finding the arms of the chair as his body flops back against its' cushiony softness with tired sorrow mixed with utter doesn't remember falling asleep and he has no earthly idea how long he's been out of it, but the agonizing sound of those gunshots reverberating through his head just now; the very ones that took his fellow teammates and co-workers from him, has ripped him out of a deep slumber. It's a change he's ill prepared for.

Countless moments go by before his heart has settled back into its' normal rhythm and he once again feels calm enough to open his eyes and face whatever's in front of him. Glancing around and even down at himself, he notices he has somehow made it into a clean set of clothes that aren't his and into this chair – burrowed under a warm blanket. How'd that happen? _How _did he even get here?

Why did he come _here_? How did _any_ of this happen? Closing his eyes, he wills his mind to think back, forcefully dragging the memory out into the light.

_****Flashback*****_

_0800 Friday, Sept 20_

_Having been a cub scout as a kid has come in handy, through trees and bushes, backyards and unfamiliar stretches alike, he'd made great time, finding a place to hole up in safety, security and without fear of being disturbed, all in less than an hour – and without even realizing where he'd come to. Somehow, his feet had found their own way – a homing beacon of their own. Vaguely cognizant of his surroundings through the fog of overload that swallowed him whole back there at the van, he's thankful that this place is never locked._

_Holding on with all his might, to the railing, he forces one foot up to the next step, surges all of his weight onto that foot and drags the other foot up behind him. Exhaustion and a severe lack of energy will do that do a person, he realizes vaguely even as he forces himself to keep going. The top is there somewhere and then he can stop moving for a minute – or ten._

_It's chilly out here. A fact that hits him like a northern blast of winter air. It isn't winter yet, is it? Blinking, Tim shakes his head a little in an effort to clear away some of the fog. This is ridiculous! He can't even remember what time of year it is! The breeze picks up a little, as if reading his mind noisily moving the leaves in the yard and ruffling his hair._

_Like a fox in a lion's den, his eyes dart everywhere, looking for something to jump out at him, even though he knows he's come to the one place that won't happen. Opening the front door, he steps inside, slowly closing it behind him – and locking it. It's unsettling enough that the wooden door is more than ½-picture glass and completely lacking in privacy. Locking the door helps ease his overwhelming sense of being unsafe._

_Shuffling his way through the place, he makes a beeline for the one place he knows offers him the security he's looking for. One look at the stairs he needs to climb down has him stopping in his trek, both hands gripping the handrail with all he's got left in him. Lowering himself to the first step, he sits and rests, his head falling with a 'thump' to the side, the wall giving it a solid place to rest. His eyes close before he even realizes it as the exhaustion takes him away._

_***END FLASHBACK*****_

That's right…he remembers waking up on the stairs…at some point. He remembers holding onto the railing by his head to steady himself and taking a minute to look around. He even remembers realizing at that moment where he was, even if his memory of getting here had been sketchy and full of holes.

He'd been cold then. In fact, he'd been freezing! His clothes were stiff, stinky and uncomfortable and he'd thought '_Maybe there's something he can…seeing the washer and dryer off in the corner of the room, he suddenly thinks to look further hoping to find….yes there's one! Now all he has to do is get down the stairs and walk over to it_.'

He'd looked down at the countless steps he still had to descend to get to his new destination and felt what energy he had at that moment, deplete even further. There had been such a long way to go! He'd done what he could to get where he'd needed to go, scooting down on his rear-end, one step at a time with lots and lots of rest in between. It had taken him forever, but eventually he'd gotten to the bottom step.

At that point, he'd needed to stand up. But first, he'd needed to lose the weapon from his hand because he would need both hands to hold on to the railing. He'd lowered the weapon down with the intention of setting it down just long enough to get down the stairs and into those inviting clothes. It had taken a little bit of effort because he'd been holding it so tightly until that moment that he'd forgotten it was even there and now the gun seemed to have gotten stuck to his fingers.

Finally, he'd managed to pry his fingers out of the weapon and had set it down. He remembers feeling impatient and forcing himself to pull his weight up and get to his feet, wavering unsteadily when he got there. Not letting go of the railing, he'd taken a minute to lean against the wall until the world stopped moving on him.

With determination, he'd raised himself upright. Putting one foot in front of the other, he began to shuffle toward the washing machine and dryer – upon which the prize he'd been after was sitting. Three steps into this, he'd realized that his clothes were making it hard for him to move.

The next few moments are fuzzy to him but he thinks he remembers unbuckling his belt, dropping his pants to the floor, stepping out of them – and realizing the problem was still there. Stripping out of his boxers, he'd let them drop to the floor as well.

Thinking only of getting warm, he'd taken himself nearly buck naked to the soft pile of clothes on the dyer and taken the time and strenuous effort that it took to also pull the warm looking blanket from on top of the washer and shuffle over to the easy chair situated next to a floor lamp like a reading corner. With a dry huff of self-ridicule, Tim remembers dropping the blanket on the floor and slowly working to pull the sweats on over his feet and then pulling them up his lower legs, on up until he had to get up from the chair so he could pull them over his rear end.

He remembers feeling tired but vulnerable since the gun was over on the stairs. And he remembers moving with more speed than he'd had to work with until that moment – to go retrieve that weapon and resettle it into his hand while he made his way back to the chair, picked up the blanket, covered himself up with it and hunkered down into his place of rest.

And last but not least, he remembers thinking. _It's okay now. He'll be safe here. Safe and warm and dry._

Such a long trip down memory lane has worn him out. But at least it's taken him away from the vivid nightmare of the shootings. _Oh, God. The shootings….his friends_….wiping futily at the tears, he lays his head back and just lets them come. It's all he has left – the grieving mixed with guilt – in waves without an end in sight.

_**********NCIS************_

_Present Time – 1145 -_ _Saturday, Sept 24__th_  
_ Bethesda Naval Hospital - _

_Too surreal to be anything but a dream…_Physical awareness of things almost foreign tugs at his mind just enough to begin pulling him out of the clouds that have cushioned him in billowy softness, security and blessed peace. Heaven. Now? Now, there's realization that things he recognizes are beginning to register on his brain; the feel of a mattress supporting his body, a pillow under his head, discomfort where he's been set up with an i.v. or two or three and what the hell's that thing doing to him there where nothing should be going on except maybe a damned hated catheter?

With that glaringly uncomfortable question, Tony's eyes pop open, unfocused and blinking rapidly against the unexpected light. Continuing to blink, he tries quickly to regain use of his eyeballs while he still works to process the reality that he's not completely cognizant of where he is or how he got here. _Well, guess I'm not dead._

Shock brings his movements to a stand-still. _That's right!_ He's actually still breathing! Snaking a hand up to his face, he feels around, expecting to feel some kind of nasal cannula, but finds nothing. He's genuinely breathing on his own. He's _not_ dead. This _isn't_ a dream.

He knows _that_ for certain because he damned sure would not be dreaming about any such contraption in his hospital bed that would rinsing him off at that very moment , obviously alleviating the need for well….he just wouldn't have ever dreamed about _this. So, if I'm not dead. Does that mean…?_

"Welcome back, Junior." His father's subdued, emotional voice reaches him from the side of the bed he has yet to look over at.

Turning his head, Tony's eyes find those of his father's and the relief and love there is unmistakable. Relief swamps through him in a wave so powerful, he has to swallow hard before he can find his voice. "Hey, Dad."

There's a very long moment or two of pure golden silence while the eyes take in all they can of the person in front of them, while two human hearts silently reach out – each thanking whatever god there is that made this reunion possible – and literally just wallowing in the peace, comfort and relief it brings. The DiNozzo men have never been strong on communicating their emotions to each other and this time is no different, although this silence has been far more emotionally packed than any other since Tony's mother's death way back when.

It's understood that there's a whole lot going on here that the younger man won't be talking about and there's no pushing for that to work out differently. DiNozzo, Senior, for once in his life, is being patient with his son, patient, understanding and grateful. This is a second chance; he has _no_ intention of screwing up. Watching his son try to return to the land of the conscious and whatever that entails for him mentally, he's not surprised the silence continues on.

Finally, as if already done in, Tony closes his eyes and rests his head back on his pillow. Words escape him right now. The distinct image of how things stood the last time he consciously remembers being, well… conscious, is overwhelmingly different than the reality he has woken up to right here, right now. But the fact that he _has_ woken up – that he's _not_ dead – is in itself, choking him up. Somehow, some way, he's been given a second chance at life. He has _never_ faced death like that before and God knows, he prays he never has to again.

Not wanting to lose this chance to talk to his boy, Senior treads carefully through the silence, needing to reach out, he starts things off with the first question on his mind. "How are you feeling, Junior?"

"Not sure yet." Tony admits more quietly and more honestly than he's sure his father expected. Opening his eyes, he lets himself drink in the sight of the man he's struggled both to feel loved by and to understand his entire life, now just grateful beyond words that the man is here.

"Well, that's to be expected, I suppose. I mean you were completely unconscious when they found you - and when you arrived here."

Given new information has Tony's mind launched back into inquisitive mode. "Where is _here_, Dad?"

"Bethesda. You've been here since about 10 in the morning yesterday, son."

Tony frowns. "What day is it?"

"Saturday, Sept 24th."

"Are you sure? That can't be right because then that would mean…"

"That you were missing for a week. You were taken Friday, the 16th and found yesterday. Exactly one week. " His father confirms with enough shakiness in his tone that it's clear his emotions have been riding high and all over the place while his son was missing. "I've even had your Uncle Vincenzo and Cousin Crispian both on standby for the last few days; ready to jump on the next plane if I needed them to – to help with the search if it had gone on any longer. Of course, Crispian couldn't wait to offer to nullify that "I.O." to his father's estate – for compassionate reasons of course. Son of a gun actually acted like he cared."

"A week." Tony reiterates, more to himself than his father, the remarks about his only remaining relatives and the debt forgiveness barely registering with him. "Can't believe that bastard had us for a week." Suddenly, his eyes are filled with questions as he gives voice to them, looking to his father for the answers. "Wait, how'd I get here? How'd you find us? Wait…the others are all here, too right? I mean, they're all okay, too, right?"

There's too many questions coming at him and one that he was hoping not to hear because he can't answer it, right smack dab in the middle of them all. It short-circuits the answers in DiNozzo, Senior's head so he says nothing. Besides, he's in no way certain which questions are supposed to remain unanswered in the grand scheme of things like the investigation so It's better to be silent than say the wrong thing right now. In fact, as much as he loves his son and is grateful to have him back; he really wishes he wasn't alone with him right now – so he won't screw this up.

He's never forgotten the words from Junior's Boss, who obviously thinks the sun and moon hangs on Junior. Sure he'd been pissed at the time; being called to the carpet by someone he didn't even know and all. But, the words stuck. Even now, they replay in his head.

_What's on your mind?"  
"Your son."  
"What has Junior done now?"_

_"Tony likes to hide behind the face of a clown. But he's the best young agent I've ever worked with."_  
_Senior sighs and sits back. "Well, I'm glad to hear that."_

_"When is the last time you talked with him? I mean, really talked with him?"_  
_"We keep in touch."_  
_"Four years ago, your son came very close to dying from pneumonic plague."_  
_Senior's face clouds with alarm as Gibbs continues. "And I expected to see you."_  
_Senior doesn't know what to say._  
_"You didn't show then. Why are you here, now?"_  
_"He never told me he was sick."_  
_"Oh, so, you don't keep in touch?"_  
_"What's your point?"_  
_"Tony inherited his personality from you. But I get the feeling there's a lot about your life that you don't share."_

_Senior remains still for a moment while the men look at one another. He leans forward, looking intently into Gibbs' eyes. His eyes narrow. "I should tell you to piss off. But I do know Junior thinks the world of you, so I'll keep this civil." He pauses a moment, then continues. "You have children, Gibbs?"_

_Long pause. "Had. A daughter." Gibbs pauses again. "But unfortunately, I didn't get the chance to know her as an adult." _

_Senior's eyes flicker away for a moment, then back to Gibbs._

_"You have the opportunity to know Tony. Do it."_

_"Are we finished?" Senior leans back, rises out of the chair, moves towards the door._

His father's hesitation raises a red flag for the observant agent. With his voice raised as well as his head up off the pillow Tony's staring with fire in his eyes now, waiting for the man to be straight with him. "Dad?"

*********NCIS********

"Leon. Before we go in, there's something you should know." Gibbs stops walking to halt their progression back to the room Tony and Jimmy are in.

"Okay."

"The only ones who knew Tim was ever there…Abby and I were the only two he let see Tim. That bastard made sure all the others thought he was off goofing around on a vacation."

"Why?" Vance is shocked. This is something he never would have guessed about the bastard that had taken his people. There didn't seem to be any rhyme or reason for such action against Tim McGee.

"He wanted them to blame Tim for whatever happened to the rest of us. Kept goin' on and on about what a screw-up Tim was, how we already didn't think he was worth anything. And that only an idiot could have sent him down with Abby to Mexico – but that it was what Tim' d done down there that started this mess."

"I haven't watched the video feed yet since the FBI has it. I'm guessing that will all be on there. Maybe we'll find more about what was going on in that guy's head on there somewhere, if we're lucky."

"Don't want just _any_ one seeing that, Leon." The Team Leader reminds his boss; the tone of his voice testimony as to how painful and private what they went through is to him.

A wave of compassion rolls through Vance as he looks at the man standing in front of him. It's not hard to feel for what he's dealing with in being forced to allow strangers to see something video evidence like what he, Balboa and Fornell had seen in that warehouse. Keeping that exposure to the strictest minimum is the least they can do and he's quick to reassure him of that.

"Gibbs, I promise you that only the most trusted of Fornell's people are going through it. And whatever they find won't go any further than that team and Fornell as he brings it back to us. They're transcribing it, looking for clues as to the man's identity and whoever was working with him. They're only doing what needs to be done to get it entered into the case as a major piece of evidence."

"Guy's dead, Leon. What the hell'd you need that as evidence for?" The Team Leader demands.

"You really think he acted alone?"

"No. But I do think his accomplices are long gone back to Mexico by now."

"Maybe. Maybe not. We think that one of them was killed before this was over. Remember the unsolved homicide over there shortly after your team got taken?"

"Over where, Leon?"

This stops the Agency Director cold. That's right. Much of this is not even part of what Gibbs knows yet. And now is not the time or place for that discovery. Right now, they need to talk with the others who'd been recovering from the ordeal. "Let's just say the tape is being gone over with a fine tooth comb and so far, Fornell's people report nothing on it gives any idea what the guy did with Tim. In fact, they said the last thing they see on the tape is …"

The Team Leader glares. "Don't sugar coat this, Leon! Tell me! "Anything on there about what he did with Tim, I wanna know about it!" Gibbs pushes in a tone that borders on angry. What happened there was a personal hell for each of them and not something they'd want shared with the entire FBI or even NCIS.

"Gibbs, the last thing the tape shows is the guy putting a gun in Tim's hands – and a pillowcase over his head. "

The Team Leader's eyes close in despair as the bastard's words come back to him clearly.

_"Tell me, Agent Gibbs. …. He has heard each and every shot in stereo, as I killed each and every one of his friends- and even his former girlfriend –who, I might add – he has never stopped loving. …_

_And you know what he will hear next? He will hear how he is responsible for your death as well. That should be justice enough for the damage he has done to my family, right? Of course, we will have to finish it up with making certain that he gets to hear the sound the gun that takes your life, as well. All of this will not be complete until that occurs. _

_I know, you want a second chance to fix things between you and your boy wonder – you want him to believe that none of this is his fault. In fact, you are willing to lie to him if you can just get him to let go of the path you and I both know his mind is choosing as an escape even as we speak; to save him from his own destruction._

_"I. Wont. Even. Have. To. Pull. The. Trigger. Myself, will I?"_

_"We both know his death will come soon enough- when the guilt drives him to take the easy way out- to no longer want to live. He will not be able to live with all the guilt I have piled on him now. Think about it, Agent Gibbs. Being completely and totally convinced that you are responsible for the deaths of six people – all of whom meant something special to you. Would that not send you to that dark place in your soul?"_

Unaware of his agent's internal struggle, Leon Vance continues to look into the men's hospital room as he continues on with his explanation. "After that the tape stops. But the way it stops says it was delibe…"

Finally realizing Gibbs isn't with him at the moment, Vance stops speaking. Looking closely, it's obvious now that the older man is caught in the midst of something from his time alone with Tim that's haunting him now. The only thing Vance can do is stand by him and steady him as he tries to pull him out of it. "Gibbs. What is it?"

Blinking, Gibbs glances at his boss for a mere heartbeat before he looks away. He answers the question though, his tone quiet and full of emotion. "The gun."

"The one this guy put in McGee's hands." Vance reasons. He knows that's what the Team Leader is upset about. He's not surprised. Hell, he, himself was upset about it when he'd heard about it.

"He planted it in Tim's hands because he was convinced my…believed Tim'd use it – on himself." Looking at his boss, the silver-haired man let his anger return as he gave voice to his thoughts. "Piled on the guilt, gave him the weapon and left him alone with both."

"What guilt, Gibbs?"

"Told him it was his fault. Told the others too. Made him listen to every gunshot – one for each of us."

"So he would think all of you had been killed." Vance surmises sadly. "That sonofa….."

"Bastard_ told_ me he wouldn't have to pull the trigger himself."

"You think that's why no one's been able to find him?"

"No!" Gibbs snaps out, his eyes losing the haunted look to change as some of the old fire climbed back into those eyes at such a suggestion. "He won't do that!"

"C'mon, Gibbs. Even_ I_ know that much guilt is too much for one person to live with." Vance sympathetically tries to reason out what sounds like a very understandable outcome to this nightmare.

"You_ can't_ be right, Leon." The Team Leader firmly replies. "And _none_ of this goes any further!"

"Agreed. On both counts." The Director agrees compassionately. "We're not talking to them about their missing team mate. Not today."

With a sharp nod, Gibbs takes a deep breath, slowly lets it back out and continues walking toward the hospital room and the first of several stops he needs to make today.

_**********NCIS************_

"Hey."

The soft greeting is music to his ears as Jimmy tries to open his eyes. Disorientated, he frowns even as he tries to reply to the lovely female voice he strongly recalls but not quite registers the face that goes with it yet... "Hi."

Breena picks up his hand, softly stroking it with one hand while tracing the first finger of her other hand, affectionately down his cheek while she watches him work to focus his vision. "Relax. You're okay. You're in the hospital. But you're going to be okay."

"Can't see you very well." He admits in his sleep-roughened voice. Before he realizes it's possible, he instantly finds an ice chip being slipped between his lips, even while she removes the hand from his cheek and uses it to elevate the bed slowly for him.

"There you go. Here, suck on this for a bit."

Accepting the slippery refreshment into his mouth, Jimmy relishes the cool liquid as it eases his parched throat. Before he can even ask, another one is being offered. Blinking a few more times, he finds his vision clearing as she slips his glasses onto his face and settles them the way he likes. He smiles at his girl. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. So glad they found you." She whispers, tears of relief sliding down her face. "Your mom and brother are too. They went to go get a good lunch. They've been sitting by your bed for hours, waiting anxiously for you to wake up."

Reaching up the hand that has the most freedom, he wipes away her tears. "Can't believe I'm not dead." The young man marvels in awe. Looking around him, Jimmy realizes he's not immobile so he focuses his short supply of energy into moving over what little he can to make room for her and pats the bed beside him.

Breena smiles as she carefully sits down on the bed beside him, letting him draw her closer, cherishing the proximity to his life; his love; him. "You know that's not even funny, right?"

"Sweetheart, you have _no _idea just how **not** funny it is." He tells her with all due seriousness, his head resting against his pillow, and her nestled into his shoulder. "_This _reality, you here next to me, me still here on this earth, is_ so_ precious there are no words."

"I agree." Gibbs quietly says from the doorway, his eyes resting not on the person he's agreeing with, but on his Senior Field Agent, awake and completely free to talk to his boss for the first time since being taken by that monster.

Not having noticed the door to the room open, Tony's eyes fly off his father and the man's obvious unwillingness to answer his question; and over to the person he'd never thought he'd hear from again. "Boss! Oh, thank God!"

******NCIS*****

He's late, but he's not worried. He knows his son's been busy since waking up a short while ago; all important things that need to be done for the team of people he is Leader for. There's even some things that need doing that have yet to be gotten to. The phone call from Leon Vance had both Jackson and Jackie Vance dropping everything at Ducky's and rushing to get back here to the hospital. Along the way, they'd discussed the intelligence of taking all things slow with everyone who'd just been rescued.

That's fine. He can wait. In fact, he's happy to be a silent observer if it means being there to be of any help but most importantly, to watch and see how his son's actually doing with all that's happened; to see him up and living again! Slipping inside the door and stepping back unseen behind Leon Vance as he and his Leroy stand in the doorway, Jackson Gibbs is just in time to hear Tony's relief infused reaction to his boss' presence.

"_Boss! Oh, thank God!"_

And while it brings a smile to his face to hear someone so obviously happy to have Leroy here; his son's reaction to that is a different story. Not being able to see his face, leaves Jackson only the posture of his son's physical frame to go by and what he's seeing tells him that the leader inside his son is uncomfortable, yet determined, not ready by any means, to deal with his own ordeal, still focused on his team. Silently, Jackson admires this while he scrutinizes him as best he can. Leroy's looking good though with all that's taken place – a great deal of which Jackson is entirely clueless about – there's little to not be incredibly grateful for, not the least of which is having had the foresight to make sure his son had a clean set of clothes here to change into as quickly as he did.

Walking up to Tony's bed, the younger Gibbs shakes Senior DiNozzo's hand. "Good to see you." He offers.

"Likewise. Thank you for bringing my son home, Agent Gibbs. For bringing them _all _home." Senior goes chalk white as he realizes he said the wrong thing while trying to include the ones that had been rescued. "I'm sorry." He quietly laments.

"What, Dad? What is it?" Tony wants to know. "Why won't you just _tell_ me, already?"

"Relax Tony." Gibbs quietly orders as he steps closer to his agent's father and talks to him one on one, ignoring as best he can the stab of pain he feels at the wrong assumption that he's the one that brought them back safely. "Hey. We _will _find him."

Shaking his head, Tony's father retreats, choking out his need for air now that someone can sit with his son. The fact that someone else's son within the group has not come home while his own son, who he'd long feared would not come home, has – is enough to shift the earth under his feet. He doesn't know what to do with this that's in any way good for his boy. Speaking under his breath about missed opportunities, he's soon gone from the room, leaving a momentary uncomfortable silence behind.

"What's goin' on, Boss?" Tony demands. "_Who_ didn't come back? You said him. Are you talking about Ducky?"

Gibbs glances at Jimmy and Breena still sitting together on Jimmy's bed, but listening intently to all of this. Slowly, he looks back at Tony. For a long minute, he says nothing, too caught up in trying to find the right words. He knows they don't need to hear of Tim's ordeal right now. None of that will be of any help to them. The anger, guilt and blame had been laid too thick in the midst of everything. It's a can of worms best left alone for now and he hopes like hell that it can stay that way in this moment but he's fairly sure it can't. So how to get through this without prying the lid off more than it has to be?

Suddenly, as if feeling his presence behind him, Gibbs turns and sees his father standing there for him, silently supportive as usual. Without a word between them, the older of the two steps up and hugs his son, grounding him in the moment. He knows the pain he's shielding the others from right now; even if he doesn't know why. All he knows is his son is holding in a tremendous amount of guilt for the answer to his agent's question. Even if it's not his to carry.

"You're not alone son," Jackson whispers into Leroy's ear so his son will know that he knows what's going on under the surface, in some small degree at least. "We'll get you through this. And you're right. You _will_ find him."

Watching his boss soak up his father's support, Tony goes quiet. The way his own father left a moment ago, more upset than Tony's seen him in a very long time, on top of the way Gibbs went silent immediately after that and the way Leon Vance has stood statuesque still and silent, all has the Senior Field Agent's nerves ready to snap. Something's happened. Something big, something bad and…

Motion from the Gibbs corner of the room disrupts his thoughts as Gibbs nods appreciatively at his father and pulls back. "Thanks, Dad."

Turning back to Tony, Gibbs answers him in his quiet, no-nonsense way. "Tim….is missing"

That answer takes the breath from both patients momentarily but for completely different reasons. For Jimmy, his fear that Tim is dead; that he's _been _dead since the day they'd all been taken, is being fed in shovelfuls with this news. Only Breena's calm demeanor and supportive arms keep him from letting this get to him in any other way but the release of a silent tear as slides down his face. But it doesn't stop his mind from stepping into overdrive with it. _They didn't __**all**__ come home. It's not right. It's not fair and oh, my God, where is Doctor Mallard?_

Tony, however, fails to see why Gibbs is so upset about this because Tim was never there with them in the first place. He's _not_ missing, he's been living it up on some beach somewhere. The kid let them down from day one. They've faced this nightmare without him; every one of them and survived. _Wait – how did we do that again? And why the hell does this answer have his father this upset? Could have been you that didn't come home, bozo. Hits a man hard sometimes, realizing that about his only child –grown or not._

"Think you'd better hand out some information about that good doctor of yours, Son." Jackson murmurs, his eyes lingering on Jimmy across the room as the young man seems to become more upset by the moment. Everyone knows Jimmy thinks of Ducky as close family and it's no surprise that he'd be upset at the thought of something bad happening to him.

Walking over to the younger man, Gibbs sits down on the end of the bed, his face turned to Jimmy. "Hey. Ducky's okay. They've got him in Intensive Care to keep a close eye on him. It's gonna be a long road – but he'll be fine."

The weight off Jimmy's shoulders with that news is instant and measurable. Immediately, his disposition changes to that of almost complete relief. "Thank you, Agent Gibbs."

Gibbs watches Jimmy scrub his hands across his face in an effort to pull himself under control. He can feel that the younger man is still upset. Maybe it's because he needs to see Ducky like Gibbs needs to find Tim. "We're gonna be fine, son. You hold onto that. Get your life back. Keep that date you two have set in the spring. She's already done all of us proud. Wasn't for her, we wouldn't've known as soon as we did that you were missin'." With a look of gratitude and a small smile in Breena's direction, Gibbs pats Jimmy on the calf and gets to his feet.

Turning back to his agent, he heads over to his bed. The patient has the faraway look in his eye as if his mind is somewhere else and while that's not surprising, it's also not helping because right now, where that place is, could be just about anywhere. Still he knows that time to think is important and so he leaves him be for the moment, stepping back beside his father instead, and exchanging silent glances with Vance who through all of this has said absolutely nothing.

Gibbs appreciates that the man is letting him handle his own people without interference even when the subject of Ducky came up, but right now, it's pretty unclear what step to take next. Silently, they give the patients another minute to think.

Unaware of the disquiet in the room, Tony's mind is busy_. Oh, thank God Ducky's okay!_ Relief is so thick up in here now, Tony's almost at a loss for words. But, questions soon start popping into his mind. _How'd they get found? When? By whom? Where's the bastard that did this to them? Where are the girls? _

Jackson Gibbs finally speaks into the silence. "Leroy and I will go check on your womenfolk and let you know how they're doing."

"Where are they?" Tony asks. Finally, something to distract him from all the unanswered questions building up in his head! "Are they okay?"

"Across the hall. I imagine they're recovering as nicely as the two of you. Unless I miss my guess, all of you will be out of here by the end of the week."

"_If _the doctors agree." Gibbs clarifies with the tone that no one argues with.

"Agent Gibbs? You'll keep me updated on Doctor Mallard, won't you?" Jimmy wants to know.

"If anything changes, Jimmy, I'll let you know." Somehow this ordeal has stripped him of the ability to keep them distanced enough to use their last names anymore. It's as if they've been set closer to his heart now without him even realizing it or having to think about it

"Thank you." Jimmy offers tiredly as he closes his eyes. "Hey, Tony?" He calls out quietly

For the first time since waking up, Tony looks over at Jimmy with the intent of listening to whatever the younger man has to say. "Yeah, Palmer?"

"Glad you're okay. Thanks for everything you did back there. I know you probably don't remember but I'm claustrophobic and well, you helped keep that under control in there and I really … I appreciate it."

"You were already working on getting that under control a while back, Palmer. Give yourself some credit. I could swear you've kicked the problem to the curb long ago, the way you handled all that without a single panic attack. But you're welcome." Tony charitably gives back. Truth be told, the younger man had handled things _so_ well, Tony had completely forgotten about that affliction of his.

Silence greets his response but Tony's not bothered by that. Without the ability to look into the man's eyes, Tony can't tell what he's thinking even a little bit. But it's obvious that Jimmy needs more rest and no one can fault him for that. Even Breena is snuggling closer to the Autopsy Gremlin, her own eyes closing too. There's no doubt about it, these two are taking a nap now.

With the promise that they'd be back with an update on the women and even Ducky if they could get one, as well as the warning that the doctors will be in shortly to check on them, Jackson, Leon and Gibbs silently trek out into the hallway with one last promising look between Gibbs and Tony. They'll talk later. It's as if Tony's own physical body bought the same idea as Jimmy's in the need for a nap, the agent's exhaustion making itself known in the drooping eyelids and slumping posture. He doesn't even notice his father's silent return from watching out in the hall, to his bedside, unwilling to let his son be alone for a moment right now.

Right here, right now, he's not the hardened man showing his son tough love that he's earned the reputation for; but a thankful man soaking up this chance to get it right with his only child. His son that he should have long ago let know he was damned proud of him and all he's done to make it on his own in this world. He's not going anywhere this time, until Tony asks him to go.

*******NCIS*********

Light shining through the slats of the window blinds rouse her, waking her from somewhere not quite peaceful. Unpleasant imagery has dogged her every move of an extended time of otherwise empty cloud of sleep; the faces of her haunted close friends; hurting desperate, filled with despair and helplessness. Her face is still wet from the tears she'd cried as she slept

This, this waking up hurts. Her physical body aches everywhere, there's some tube sticking out of her here and this hand has another tube stuck in it and what the hell's going on? Her mind, while slow to engage when consciousness returned, is now fully there and the questions and confusion are combined enough to startle her even more fully awake.

Blearily, she forces her eyes to focus, losing count of the number of times she has to blink to get them there. What she sees isn't what she'd expected – and yet, its' more than she could have hoped for. _She's alive!_

She's being fed through the tube her brain had caught onto earlier. And there's a strange contraption in the bed that...no way! Really? No catheter or bed pan or adult diaper? That's pretty cool! Refreshingly clean feeling too! _Alive!_

Facing death as it had come roaring at her with no one to stop it – had taken everything she had – strength, courage, determination, faith and probably other things she can't even label yet. Oh there had been tears too, plenty of those. But for whom those tears had been shed; had been a mix – certainly more for her family dying next to her, than for herself. She remembers crying for Tim's ordeal as well as her own.

_Alive._ Her mind is repeatedly throwing that back into the mix, as if still trying to process it and accept it. She's in shock. The reality of being alive after all of that is taking some getting used to. With little energy for anything more, she reaches out to where she knows hospital bed controls are usually at – and gets the bed raised up enough on the top section, that she's sitting almost completely straight up.

Now she can take her time and look around her better. Her eyes seem to find the most important thing in the room right away though, as they settle on the sight for eyes that is Ziva Da'vid, sleeping in the other bed in the room. _Ziva!_

"Oh, thank God!" She whispers. Maybe this means the others are okay too? Closing her eyes, she finds herself taken back to that room; that time, when the first gunshot went off and her heart shattered into a million pieces. Ducky!

Tears trickle down her face once more, as her mind takes her back over the things her team; her family endured at the hands of that madman. Speak of which….where is he? Are they safe now? Looking at the door to her room, she can't help but smile softly, even though her tears. Oh, yeah. They're safe.

_*************NCIS************_

Standing outside the door to their hospital room. Gibbs can finally smile again for the first time since seeing Tony and Jimmy awake and aware that they're really alive. Even from outside the door, he can feel Abby's questions, doubts, angst and grief over all that's happened. Hers' has always been a safe little box of a world and now that box has been blown to smithereens. As someone who's been close to her for a while now, he can see that she's shaken, unsure and looking for some answers at the same time that she's relieved and grateful to still be alive.

He's gotten all of that from watching her through the large windowed wall of her room as she woke up just now. Seeing her look around the room and relish the sight of her roommate, alive and sleeping in the next bed, infused him with a fresh wave of gratitude that they're alive. Speaking of gratitude, they all a debt of it to the woman who' car was stolen. Without her reporting it missing, none of them would have been found – or at the very least, not nearly as quickly and who knows what the consequences of that would have been, especially for Ducky.

Seeing that smile of relief mixed with welcome on Abby's face now, Gibbs finally finds the ability to move forward, just a hair. He knows he has to talk to her and to Ziva and find out how they're doing with this reality that they're waking up to. They need to know the fate of the others as well. The questions will come. If nothing else, it will at least give him something to report back to Tony so the Senior Field Agent's mind can be put at ease.

With a sigh, Gibbs pushes the door open and steps inside the room, this time alone. Vance has requested to be notified when the women are ready to talk to him. For some reason, he's just not comfortable with the idea of talking to them until later in the day, maybe after they've been awake and are adjusted to being so. The look on the Director's face at the suggestion of entering into the women's hospital room had been almost comical and Gibbs had let him off easy by suggesting the man keep Jackson and the other relatives waiting patiently out in the waiting room, company.

As Team Leader, Gibbs has no problem being the first to check on his female team members. In fact, he's pleased that he's getting to be the first one they see when they wake up since all relatives have relented to waiting until he's had a few minutes with them as their boss and fellow captive in their ordeal. He sensed their hesitation at the idea of taking this from him. It's humbled him that they've given him this gift and he vows to repay them by keeping the visits short.

Jimmy's mother Eunice and brother Clark, have taken themselves down to the cafeteria for a decent lunch while they wait. Theirs has been a difficult week and now, they'll be able to spend a little time taking care of themselves before spending time with Jimmy this afternoon.

Abby's Aunt Gert, Uncle Teddy and her brother Luca are all being patient as well. Then again, they're not wanting to stress her out and they know that the fact that they've come all this way from New Orleans to be with her, visit and check on her, will possibly do that. Their precious niece is always big on them not disrupting their lives for her. At this very moment, they are also making sure they get a good lunch in the cafeteria.

Eli Da'vid is the sole relative not taking himself to the cafeteria. Rather, he and his entourage of body guards are camped out in the waiting room, anxious, the Director or Mossad claims, for a word with his daughter so that he may return to his home country and to his position's full role. His time here in the United States has been, while short, longer than he'd intended. His duties can no longer wait. But he is unwilling to go back without at least speaking to his daughter.

Gibbs can't blame him for that He knows the last time Eli and Ziva spoke, the man finally allowed his daughter to see the father who deeply and genuinely loves his children and regrets all that's missed in their lives and all the hurts caused by the responsibilities of his position. Glancing at Ziva's still sleeping form now, Gibbs sighs. She's alive. Thank God they're all alive. His eyes close in a moment of silent agony. _Wherever you are, Tim, you hold on. We're comin' for you. I promise you that, son."_

Speaking of Tim. Being approached by the young man's grandmother and sister had been a shock. In fact, finding out Tim had a grandmother had come as a surprise. When Vance had informed him of who Penny was and how well she'd been handling all of this, Gibbs hadn't been surprised at all. He knew Tim had gotten his own resilience from someone. Obviously it had come from his grandmother. Hopefully, that trait will help him now, wherever he happens to be.

A movement from Abby in the bed brings his focus back to the here and now. If he expected the normal, jubilant, energizer bunny, better known as Abby, he is by no means seeing those expectations met as he steps up beside her bed. In fact, what he's getting is quite the opposite. It's the Abby they see when she's upset; really upset. It's the Abby they see when they step into her lab and find it quiet or when it's quiet except for the tears because she's really, really upset about something. This Abby isn't quite celebrating life; at least not fully.

Her smile is dim, her eyes are bright with unshed tears even as the tell-tale tear tracks on her face remain wet. But, the biggest telltale sign of trouble is her quiet voice when she greets him for the first time since she'd convinced him he was over-reacting to his gut feeling that the team was in trouble. "Hi."

Sitting down next to her on the bed, he reaches for her hand. "Are you all right?" He asks as he looks at her directly.

"I'm ok." Her answer is quiet and short while her eyes look down at her blanket-covered lap.

"Abbs." He chides gently. He knows better. None of them are okay and he's pretty damned sure it will be a long time before they are.

The look on her face as she raises her eyes up to meet his says that this is all she can give him right now. With a short nod, Gibbs accepts it. He understands completely and he's not one to push. At least not about this. He's got his own demons now and he won't be pushing any of them to let him in unless they begin to show signs of taking the wrong road back from this.

He remembers Tony's description of the Lab Rat – from back when the guy had been pumped full of 'truth serum'. It had been one of the very few almost humorous moments of that time so it stuck when he'd heard it retold.

"_NCIS resident forensic scientist, heart and soul, a paradox wrapped in an oxymoron, smothered in contradictions in terms, sleeps in a coffin. Really, the happiest Goth you'll ever meet._"

This ordeal has obviously taken part of that from her. The fact that she's no reaching out to touch him so that she can know without a shadow of a doubt that they _are_ alive says that loud and clear. He silently sends up a prayer that it hasn't taken it from her permanently that she just needs time to process and decompress. Schooling his expression, he attempts to let her see that he has hope, faith and optimism that they'll come away from this okay, that there's a better tomorrow waiting for them all.

As they sit in silence, their eyes doing all the communicating, they're distracted by movement in the next bed. Kissing Abby on the temple, Gibbs gets to his feet and makes his way over to his agent, silently greeting her as she looks his way.

"Gibbs?" Her voice is rough from deep sleep and her confusion is lingering.

"Hey, Ziver." He paternally greets her. "Here. " He uses the buttons on the bed to raise the top part of the bed for her until she nods at him that he can stop.

"Thank you." Her voice is quiet but sincere as she reaches up with both hands to smooth her hair back away from her face. Looking at him, she quietly speaks her mind. "So we are _not _dead then."

"No." Where he usually would have been a touch flippant with that, there's no room for it here. In fact, there's flippancy in him right now, about anything.

"What are you not telling me, Gibbs? Where are the others?"

"Abby's right behind me. Tony and Jimmy are across the hall. Ducky's in Intensive Care."

"Oh no. Ducky!" Abby's unusually quiet but obviously distressed response rings through the air.

"Will he be all right?" Ziva asks guardedly.

"Doc's say he will. They just want to keep a sharper eye on him than a regular room would give them."

"That is good. And Tony? And Jimmy? They are all right, yes?"

"They're fine. " Gibbs reassures them, his tone unchanged from the quiet, soothing one he's used since he's been in here. 'Abbs, your family's here. They're getting lunch. Probably be in after the docs come check you two over here in a bit.

"You are holding something back. " Ziva states with conviction. "Something you do not wish for us to know. Is the man who did this to us still out there?"

Gibbs shakes his head. "Bastard who did this is dead."

"Then what is it you are not telling us?"

"It's Tim." Abby says sadly from behind Gibbs. "It has to be."

Getting to his feet, the Team Leader moves to where he can look at both women and they can both see him. "We'll find him. We won't stop until we do."

Abby's hands cover her face as she weeps for her friend. The vivid recollection of him in that room, being treated to such inhumane treatment shakes her physically now. Gibbs is quick to return to her bedside, sit next to her and embrace her, his hands trying to soothe her up and down her back as he quietly talks to her

"I promise you, Abbs. We _will_ bring him home."

Nothing more is said as she lets her emotions run until she's too worn to do anything more than lay back and rest. Her eyes have gone distant, her posture, boneless. Resigned to her angst, Gibbs stands to his feet after tucking the blanket around her once he's laid her back on the pillow.

Looking at Ziva, he sees that she's staring out the large window with the nursing station on the other side, her body stiff with tension. Glancing in the direction she's looking, Gibbs understands why. Standing on the other side of that glass, looking back at her with his heart in his eyes – is her father.


	25. Chapter 23

**Episode Tags:** _Enemies Foreign / Enemies Domestic / Pyramid / Rule Fifty-One / Spider and the Fly_

* * *

Sarah McGee walks quietly down the hallway, her destination as fixed in her mind as the solidness of her footsteps. She needs answers and while she may not get all of them that she wants; she can certainly do her damnedest to try. Penny isn't happy that she's here, searching for what they want to know this way, but Sarah's belief is that it is the only way; the quickest way to find out what they want to know.

Smiling at the nurse sitting at the nurse's station, she eases her way over to the right door and quietly goes inside. Stopping just inside the door, she takes a good long look at the two women resting there; the one closest to the door bringing a frown to her face. She's the last person she wants to talk to. That woman has done too much to hurt her brother and that's not a good conversation to have right now.

No, the one she's come to talk to, is the one Tim's always spoken of with warmth and concern. Oh, there have been tales of anger-driven car rides and other such unnecessary bad vibes between the two; but those have been very few and very far between and long ago. No, _this_ woman is someone Tim values as a friend, even if they don't have the _'best friend'_ level he used to have with the _'other'_ woman in this room.

Sarah knows that the families of these two have gone out for a little while; a chance to get some rest themselves while the patients nap. She's chosen this time because she needs to peace/quiet and the chance to talk with no one else listening. The only question is, will Ziva talk to her; about Tim?

******NCIS********

_***Flashback***  
_

_"That is all you're going to say to me?"._

_"What is the point? I know this face. You made the same one when I told my brother he could not buy you a pony. Ziva, if you want to talk, we will talk. I'm not going to beg." Eli exclaims impatiently._

_"Why not?" Ziva blurts. "You know, confronted with the prospects of your own death, another man..." "A lesser man!"_

_Eli interrupts. "A human man!"_

_"..Would want to."_

_"Ziva, you are not dead. You are living your life, making your choices. If you choose to let me be part of your life, I would welcome that with open arms. I am saddled with responsibilities that you cannot possibly fathom. The safety of a nation when every one of our neighbors want us dead. I don't have the luxury of allowing my feelings to dictate my actions."_

_"You do not have -any- feelings."_

_"I have no feelings? There was a time, Ziva, when I was quite different. When my house was filled with the sound of children laughing. You, and Ari, and Tali. There was a time, Ziva, yes." He turns back, walks around the car, and climbs in._

_His bodyguard, Hadar, looks at her. "His heart is hidden for a reason."_

_Ziva turns, wipes a tear from her eye, and climbs into the driver's seat._

_**NCIS**_

_Eli, still wearing a sling, adds a small Israeli flag to Ziva's pencil-holder. _

_She looks up at him with pain showing in her eyes.  
_

_"There have been times," Eli says, "That I felt this job takes a piece of me" he says with regret. "I worry they may be gone forever."_

_Ziva blinks a tear away. "Sometimes life surprises you," she says with a swallow._

_He looks at her, then moves around the desk to her side, and cups her face in his hands. "Those are the moments worth living for."_

_He leans forward. "My Ziva", he says and gently kisses her forehead. She smiles up at him and pats his hands, continues to smile as he steps back._

_**NCIS**_

"_Confronted with the prospects of your own death….it is my turn to beg now." Ziva speaks from the depths of her heart as she verbally reaches out to her father as he sits next to her bed. It's the first time they've spoken since her kidnapping and subsequent rescue and the emotions are running high in the air between them._

_Getting up from his chair, Eli sits down on the bed next to his daughter, his arms lovingly holding her by her arms as he looks into her eyes. "No, my child. It is mine. Your willingness to do so touches me greatly. Come, let us begin again, shall we, my Ziva?" He opens arms and welcomes her into them with soft words of endearment for his daughter._

_****End Flashback****_

Ziva's recollection of the few recent and rare tender moments between her father and herself; most memorable is the one they shared earlier today before Eli left to go back to Israel, is interrupted by the door of her hospital room opening. She's shocked to find the person stepping inside, is none other than Sarah McGee. Instantly, her thoughts return to the fate of the still missing man, all thoughts and memories of her father's words to her yesterday, shoved to the side for the moment. Silently, she watches as the young woman glances with something less than passive non-interest in Abby's direction before looking deliberately and lingeringly in her own.

As Sarah quietly moves the chair closest to the bed, even closer and sits down, Ziva's heart climbs up into her throat. Has she come to tell her bad news regarding her brother?

_*********NCIS**********_

_**Beep**…**Beep**…**Beep**…**Beep_*_*_… As the tiresome noise infiltrates his rather disturbing dreams, Ducky finds himself almost startled to realize he's actually awake because that means….he's alive; with a damned tube shoved down his throat and another where, well, never mind that, because he's alive! _Oh, thank the heavens, I'm alive. _

_But what about the others? Surely this means…?_ Before he can even move his head, there's a comforting hand on his shoulder and an equally comforting voice near his ear. "Easy, Duck. Slow and easy."

_Jethro! Oh, thank Goodness! _ Looking at the younger man now, the elderly patient pours his heart into his expression, knowing his long-time friend will clearly understand.

"Me, too, Duck. Me. Too." Gibbs replies to that look of gratitude for the life they do indeed have. "I'm gonna go get your doctor, alright? And don't worry. The others are okay, too. Matter of fact, they're fine except for worryin' about you and….and I'll be right back."

_And what? What aren't you telling me, dear boy?_

_*********NCIS**********_

Left alone to think, Tony can only frown – at himself. He's all over the place with this mess and he's not sure why. He remembers thinking unkindly about Tim earlier this morning when first told the guy was missing, but thinking about it again now, raises the question of why? When the bastard who'd taken them began filling their heads with crap about Tim taking a vacation while they were being held prisoners and treated inhumanely, sure it had been easy to fall into that; to get pissed; to stay pissed and to completely and utterly hate the missing guy who'd at one time was like his little brother. Tony remembers this now. He also remembers that moment when he'd reached down inside himself and remembered the Tim McGee he actually knew – and realized the guy would NOT do such a thing. He remembers doubting what the bastard was trying so hard to drill into their heads.

So why is he struggling with this now? Where's his faith in who Tim McGee has always been now? _It's missing right along with the man himself, that's where. We don't believe in coincidence, remember?_

_You mean like the coincidence that the whole subject has my father more upset than I've seen him since my mother died and the fact that Jackson Gibbs and the boss were obviously equally upset when the subject of McGee came up? Like that coincidence?_

_More like the coincidence of McAbsent's absence while the guy who had everyone else said he knew where the guy was. Why would the bastard trying to punish them all have missed out on the opportunity to torture another one of us by not taking Tim too?_

"Junior? You all right?" Senior DiNozzo inquires without raising his voice. For most of the morning on this the second day Tony's been awake, he's been keeping him company with little going on between them. His boy's been way too quiet for some time now. It's unnerving and leaving him with the urgent need to verbally check on him.

Wearily opening his eyes enough to glance at his father, Tony offers him the answer he deserves. "Yeah, Dad. I'm ok. Just thinkin'."

"Anything you wanna talk about, Son?"

"No." The younger man's answer is more abrupt than polite and it leaves a sense of discord in the air between them. – for a minute. "Sorry, Dad. It's just…you know."

"It's all right, Son. I understand. Just know if you do decide you wanna talk, I'll be here for you."

"Actually, Dad. About that…" Tony hedges nervously.

"Have I outstayed my welcome, Junior?" Senior asks with real sympathy in his tone.

"No, Dad. You haven't done anything wrong. It's me. I'm just….not fit to be around right now."

Leaning forward, bracing his arms on his knees, Senior speaks from his heart. "Listen to me, Tony. If you want me here, no matter what happens – no matter how you need to handle it – then I'm here. If you genuinely need me to go – if you really need the space – then I'm heading out. This is about you, son – what you need – what you want - so long as it helps you. All you have to do is say it."

"Who are you and what have you done with my father?" Tony quips with a straight face.

"This is me, Junior, remembering a little conversation your boss and I had a while back – but it's still me. Doing some learning and changing – but most of all being eternally grateful to have this second chance with you."

"I'm sorry. Dad. I know you're trying. Why don't you tell me about this conversation you and Gibbs had? Sounds like it was an interesting one."

"Well…."

_********NCIS*********_

She's not making a sound and she's not rudely staring at Ziva either In fact, she's not even looking at the patient at all, when she's startled out of her thoughts by the older woman's voice.

"Sarah?"

"Hey. How are you?"

"I am fine Are you all right?"

"I will be….when we find Tim." She quietly admits.

"I understand what it is like to need to find someone. And I am sorry that your brother is missing."

"Where is he? What's happening to hi…?" Sarah can't finish the question but her deepest fears for her brother is clearly understood, evidenced by the tears coursing down her face.

Reaching out for the distraught woman's hand, Ziva does what she can to calm her. "Sarah. Come here." She pats the bed next to her, inviting the younger woman to sit next to her.

Once Sarah settles next to her, Ziva embraces her with one arm. "We will find him I promise you that."

"Alive?" The younger woman whimpers in fear.

"Oh, Sarah that is a promise I cannot make. But I do promise we will not stop until he is located and brought home to us"

As the sobs wrack her small frame Sarah curls into Ziva's side, crying out her fears, anger and pain. It's been a hideously long and painful week. Without an outlet for her overwhelming emotions that didn't involve making her grandmother feel bad, Sarah's been at near breaking point for days now Hearing that her brother wasn't even there with them to begin with, just adds so much fear and uncertainty for him that it's too much. What little hope she's held onto that he'll be found alive and okay has just been crushed by the uncertainty of it all.

Silently from the other bed, Abby cries into her pillow. Sarah's emotional storm on the heels of her pain filled questions without happy answers about Tim's fate has been hard to hear and even harder to remain silent through But what good will it do to let her know that her brother _was _there? Ziva either. He's still missing now and it doesn't answer the question why he was taken and not any of the others. Does she have the right to put Tim's family through that? Tony, Jimmy, Ducky or Ziva?

None of this would have happened if it hadn't been for her. How does she have the right to say anything to anyone now? She's the one who dragged those students out into the desert down in Mexico; Cartel territory. And she'd known it. Tim had warned her and she'd criticized him for it, horribly. She'd been so horrible to him during that entire trip. She'd known it, she'd reveled in her freedom from authority, lorded it over Tim and she'd never admitted it to anyone.

A good year and a half later and they all very nearly died because she was too much of a coward to fess up to her crimes when they got back home. She sure treated Gibbs like crap when he wouldn't give her a straight answer, but when the time was right for _her_ to offer up straight answers of her own, she'd held her tongue; said absolutely nothing. Hell, she and Gibbs had even left Tim completely out of the loop after he'd nearly sacrificed himself in the situation to begin with! They'd both treated him like they didn't value him that day; but her more so than anyone. She'd been treating him like that for ages!

This hindsight does nothing for her right now, except to pour fuel onto the fire that is her overwhelming regret and guilt. Caught up in the wave of it, all she can do is cry it out as her heart prays for Tim's safe return. _Please, God, bring him home, safe!_

****************NCIS**************

The quiet drone of voices pulls Jimmy from a less than pleasant state of sleep that hasn't been nearly restful enough. Disturbing, physically painful and even emotionally distressing images have dogged him in his sleep and even now as he looks across the room at Tony's quiet conversation with his father, the vivid memories are weighing him down.

****Flashback****

_Handcuffs catching Palmer around the neck, threatening to strangle him._

_Feeling like he's suffocating as he fights off the panic from being claustrophobic while suffering the fate of his kidnapper's ruthless game of cat and mouse with the higher ups at NCIS. _

_The sound of approaching footsteps coming closer to the large room in the cold place he's been brought to, bound and hooded._

_Being relentlessly sprayed in the face with water, robbing him of the ability to breathe right._

_The enlightening discussion that had held the potential to go so horribly bad._

"_I'm 'training' them."  
"For what?"  
"As my teacher, Officer Kort, once said, we have to maintain composure in the most arduous situations."  
"Tried to get him, sir" The voice of Trent Kort is a surprise. _

_The sound of someone being hit hard; followed by the 'thud' of a body falling unconsciously to the ground_

_Having the pillow-case like hood whipped from his head and Barrett's._

_Cobb holding a gun to Barrett's head. "I've always admired your tenacity and beauty. My connection to Davenport here is why I started in Rota, to make sure we ended together." _

_The Secretary of the Navy having nothing to say._

_Cobb looking up and calling out as if knowing he had unseen watchers. "Surely you didn't come alone, Mr. Secretary"_

_Gibbs and Vance revealing themselves, guns aimed, from two different doorways, calling on Cobb to surrender. _

_Cobb still focused on SecNav. "I thought I was being trained to do what was right." _

_SecNav looking back at him. "Drop the gun, Lieutenant. We can talk about this. We want to help you_."

Cobb pausing as if actually thinking over before reacting badly and switching his aim. "Liar!"

_Gibbs and Vance firing at him at the same time, both of them hitting Cobb in the chest, knocking him backwards through the glass. _

_The sound of the man landing on top of a car, several stories down_

***End Flashback***

Laying his head back, Jimmy silently watches Tony continue to talk with his father. He's buoyed by it because it's common knowledge that those two have had a strained relationship and have long needed a second chance with each other. He spares a small smile for the positive sign he sees in this.

Tired, Jimmy closes his eyes again, this time taking the chance that the dreams will come back as he gives in to the exhaustion lingering over him. He'll deal with it when and if it happens. Right now, it's all he has the energy for.

_*******NCIS*******_

It's been an hour since he awoke to the blessed presence of his long-time friend keeping vigil at his bedside. Ducky's been checked over by his Treating Physician and had some time to talk with the man at length. Using his stubbornness, psychological knowledge and medical training to his favor, he'd soon gotten some plans in motion just as soon as he'd lost the breathing tube. With some help getting to his feet, he's even journeyed out of bed to the bathroom, leaning on his friend and pulling his portable i.v. line attached to the bag of fluid on the pole with him.

But now he's settle back in the bed, resting, or at least trying to. He's got a ton of questions to ask and he can tell by looking at him that Jethro has plenty of the answers and some questions of his own. Something is weighing terribly on that younger man's heart and Ducky wants to know what it is. It's obvious that physically, Jethro is feeling fine. Then again, he hadn't been under that bastard's clutches long enough to have succumbed to anything physically life-threatening. At least, that's what Ducky remembers.

Speaking of physically…Ducky stops thinking about everything for a minute and pays attention to his own self and how exactly he's feeling. Just as he's reported too his doctor, he's tired, sure. achy, a little. badly in need of a hot relaxing shower, to be sure. Hungry, even. All in all; he's feeling pretty darn well, all things considering.

_Considering what, exactly?_ The questions are beginning to flood his mind. Thankfully, Jethro has returned now that the doctors are finished with him. Pulling up a chair closer to the bed, the younger man gets settled and wisely opens up the conversation by giving the older man the floor. "Ask."

The next hour is spent quietly talking; the two of them, what they each know about what happened to the larger group and to each other, what they don't know and how the others are doing. Tones loaded with self-recriminations are heard on both fronts, both for what could have been prevented and what couldn't. But, above all else is the desperate hopelessness and helplessness felt over not knowing what's become of Tim.

Ducky realizes there's a piece of this that the younger man isn't ready to share; even with him. It doesn't escape his notice that through everything they've talked about, there's been no details of what Jethro was a witness to when he was not with the group, merely a mention of there being that time before he'd been brought in to the larger room for the final showdown, as it were.

That happenstance is painful enough to think about and even quietly go over together, helping each other reach that place where they could put it down in readiness to help the younger set cope, deal with and begin to process it all. The best he can do for his friend now is offer him solace and support.

"Jethro, you must not blame yourself for this. You cannot help the criminally insane. His vendetta against you and Timothy – and the fact that he was more than willing to drag the rest of us along for the sheer power of it - was the work of his own twisted thinking."

Closing his eyes for a moment, Gibbs is silent. With a final supportive hand to his shoulder, he nods softly as he gets to his feet. "Rest up Duck. You'll be hounded by visitors as soon as they'll let them out of bed."

"I've requested to be moved to a regular room this afternoon since I am feeling quite on the mend now."

Gibbs smiles as a pair of nurses walk in and being to disassemble everything in preparation for moving Ducky out of the ICU and into the room he's requested. "Looks like your drivers are here, Duck."

It's a moment of levity that the Team Leader relishes. Knowing the stubborn M.E. there's no doubt what room he's requested to be moved to and frankly, he's glad of it. It should be good for all three of them, not to mention make it a damned sight easier to keep tabs on all of them this way. Heading out of the room, the younger man speaks over his shoulder. "I'll wait for you down there Duck."

"Thank you, my friend."

*********NCIS*********

It's late Saturday afternoon when Gibbs finally strolls into Tony and Jimmy's hospital room for the second time in the day, with a smile on his face. He'd been in to check on them first thing this morning, but his point of focus all day has been Ducky. And that is where's he's been planted until now, at the elderly man's bedside, watching over him so that he didn't wake up alone.

Quietly, Tony greets the man. "Hey, Boss. What kept ya? Thought sure you'd have been back before now." Tony's face gets serious when with the effort of a team of nurses who've just entered the room, his bed is shifted over to the far side of the room, one bed over, making a hole in the middle of the room. "What's going on?"

"Got you boys a new roommate to fill that bed."

"Oh Boss, you shouldn't have." Tony jokes but with more seriousness than humor. It's clear he's not the same man he was before this ordeal began, but true to form he's keeping it all inside. He rarely speaks now and when he does, his tone is serious and quiet. There are no jokes and no movie references. It's unnerving but understandable.

But, right now, Gibbs isn't concentrating on that. His attention is on the surprise waiting for these two. "Trust me, Tony. You'll appreciate this one. You, too, Jimmy." He steps aside to make room for the patient being wheeled into the room by a team of nurses, wheeled straight into the place Tony's bed had just been.

"Dr. Mallard!"  
"Ducky!"

"Hello, boys!" The jovial M.E. replies with a genuine smile on his face. "I'm so relieved to see you both!"

The jubilation is contagious and even the nurses and Gibbs are smiling at this reunion. Jimmy's up out of bed and slowly shuffling over to the older man's bedside before anyone even realizes he's moved. "Oh, boy, am I glad to see you!"

"My sentiments exactly, Jimmy." Ducky muses paternally as he looks tiredly in relief in Jimmy's direction. The smile on his face says he means it, but the exhaustion in his tone says he's done enough for one day. After the busy morning with the doctors and the long talk with Jethro, simply being moved and placed where he can be with the people he cares about and worries about will help, but first, he needs to sleep.

"Get some sleep, Doctor." Jimmy agrees to the unspoken obvious need for rest. Patting the elderly man on the arm, he turns to head back to his own bed, but takes a seat, instead, next to his mentor's bedside. Seeing the elderly man already drift back to sleep, Jimmy stays put, his eyes trained on him as if afraid he'll disappear.

A hand on his shoulder has Jimmy looking up. "He's not going anywhere. C'mon, back to bed. You need your rest, too." Gibbs orders quietly.

Silently nodding, Jimmy gets to his feet with a little help from Gibbs, who silently hands him over to Breena. "Hi, Sweetheart. When did you get here?"

"Hey. What are you doing up out of bed?" She gently admonishes him as she walks with him back to his own bed and helps him settle back into it.

"I had to make sure he was really…real." Jimmy says tiredly.

"I get it, Baby, I do. And he is. Real But, Agent Gibbs is right. He's not going anywhere. So, get some sleep okay? You want to be wide awake and rested when your mom and brother come back to visit later today, don't you?"

"Where are you going?"

"Across the hall to talk to Abby and Ziva. I'll be back in a little while okay?"

"Love you." Jimmy sleepily murmurs, his eyes already closing on their own.

"Love you more." Breena kisses his cheek and heads out, exchanging a small smile with Gibbs as she slips through the door and carefully closes it behind her without making any noise.


	26. Chapter 24

_A/N: This chapter has been written for eons. - With a little polish and filler - she's good to go._

_bring some tissues and fasten your seatbelts.- _

* * *

_Tuesday – Sept 29, 2011_

_Ziva Da'vid - _**_**BANG**_**

_Dr. Mallard- _**_**BANG**_**

_Jimmy Palmer- _**_**BANG**_**

_Abigail Scuito- _**_**BANG**_**

_"Special Agent DiNozzo, Jr- _**_**BANG**_**

_Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs- _**_**BANG**_**

_." _**_**BANG**_**

_." _**_**BANG**_**

_." _**_**BANG**_**

_." _**_**BANG**_**

Gasping for air, Tim's up out of the chair like a shot out of a cannon. Groggy from hours of sleep, his eyes are glassy and unfocused and his breathing ragged and loud. In this moment, he's unaware of where he is or how he got here. The only awareness he has is the corner he's backing into as his back hits it and gives him something to feel grounded with - and the gun, still in his hand as the weight of it brings it back to the forefront of his mind. Lifting it, he looks at it closely, the traitorous words still haunting him in vivid clarity.

_"Tell me, Special Agent McGee – how does it feel to know… they _**_died_**_ \- because of you?"_

**Abby****! **_because of you_

**Ziva! **_because of you_

**Jimmy! **_because of you_

**Ducky! **_because of you_

**Tony! **_because of you_

**Gibbs!**_ because of you_

_because of __**you**_

As his breath hitches on a sob, his hand unsteady as he grips the gun even tighter and raises it to his temple. He doesn't deserve to still be breathing after what he's done

_********NCIS*********_

Finally home after the hellish nightmare that's been the last few weeks, Gibbs slowly trudges into his house, closing the door behind him, nearly locking it, but changing his mind inexplicably before heading to the kitchen for some much needed Marine style coffee. He can't shake the feeling in his gut that this is where he's supposed to be right now. The last time he ignored his gut or even downplayed it – he'd nearly failed to live to regret it. Sighing deeply, Gibbs closes his eyes against the wave of angst that threatens to overwhelm him now. His entire work family almost paid that price. For all he knows, Tim is still paying it. A piece of him wishes he'd used the last two days differently than he has.

Two days of enforced hospitalization to get their bodies on the mend after the lack of proper sleep, food or water, had obviously been plenty enough time for all of them to let their emotions build to epic proportions and there's no right or wrong way to get them to address any of it. They can't be rushed and even Gibbs knows it's important that someone trained in dealing with emotional traumas needs to be the one to bring them out of

With Jimmy and Tony as roomies in the hospital, things had gone quiet; neither feeling the comfort zone they needed to confide or talk about Tim. Ducky's short stay with them in their room hadn't gotten them talking, even if it had lightened the atmosphere enough that they could breathe easier and rest better as well.

The same had been true for Abby and Ziva; from what Gibbs had seen. Surprisingly enough, even Abby had been disturbingly quiet, as if this was too far off the map to even rant about; her vulnerability too fresh and raw.

The astute man that Gibbs is knows that Tim's absence is a blistering sore no one wanted to lance, including himself. Maybe that's why he refuses to discuss it with Ducky. Their focus had been on the others and not on Tim and the endless possibilities of where the young man could be since he'd to be seen by anyone. In a rare circumstance of needing not to add stress to the M.E.'s recovery, he hasn't dragged him into any further discussion about Tim or this choice to withhold the information from the others for now.

Hell, from the moment Ducky woke up in the hospital, Gibbs has been careful about what he's told him in regard to Tim – choosing to keep things as benign as possible. Just the fact that the young man is missing was already enough to greatly upset the older man and Gibbs hasn't wanted to add anything that would stress him out and jeopardize his recovery. Ducky had offered quiet reassurance that Tim would survive and that once found the team would do all they could for him, but the fact that he was greatly shaken by the news hadn't gone unnoticed.

For the last two days, he's been hunkered down at Ducky's with the rest of his crew – keeping a sharp eye on the unusually quiet younger people silently embracing each other's company for the support and physical proof that they are genuinely alive, definitely recovering unharmed and unmolested. With Abby, Ziva, Tony and even Jimmy all remarkably silent unless spoken to, there's been plenty of time for the Team Leader to think; too much, actually. Only his father's continued presence has grounded Gibbs into the here and now in those moments when his thoughts took him into the dark corners of what this ordeal has done to him; what it's taken from him – and the possibilities of what's become of his missing agent. while at the same time, helping Ducky regain his equilibrium in his own home while keeping an eye on the others, too. Once reluctantly released by the hospital under the strict admonishment that the Medical Examiner not yet attempt to stay alone for any extended length of time, Gibbs has kept the elderly man under his watchful eye while giving him all the freedom he's asked for within the walls of his own home.

Citing the need for a long, hot shower, a fresh change of clothes and some space, Gibbs has made his escape now that Jackson has returned to Stillwater, just this afternoon. The elder Gibbs pled the need to check on the store, vowing to return in a day or two. Already, his absence is keenly being felt, playing a part in the desire Gibbs has for returning to his own place now, even if it's just for a little while.

As Team Leader, Gibbs knows they expect him to come back to Ducky's; to keep them in close proximity as they continue to lean on him; draw from him what they can and he doesn't have the heart or the words to tell them differently any more than he has the ability to let them in on what's eating at him so deeply that he hasn't even slept without the help Ducky's been slipping him into his after dinner coffee for the past few nights.

_***Flashback***_

_Sitting at Ducky's kitchen table, drinking his coffee, his eyes are unfocused as his thoughts linger on the plight of his youngest agent. There's been no update and no clue as to where he may have been taken or why. Watching Penny Langston grieve silently every day there's no word is killing him. Silently sending up yet another prayer that he is in fact, all right, Gibbs blinks as movement out of the corner of his eye signifies that he's no longer alone in the room._

"_Jethro. You have not been sleeping well. I want you to drink this."_

_Shaking his head without hesitation, Gibbs doesn't even want to consider such a solution. He's not a medicine taker, for any reason unless doctor prescribed for intense pain. This doesn't qualify._

_Ducky pushes the point. "It's mild enough that it will not be a problem, but it will certainly help you sleep. You are not invincible my friend. You must rest."_

"_Duck…"_

"_Fretting about Timothy night and day will not bring him back to us, my friend. And I am fairly certain when he is returned to us, you will want to be able to be there for him, not so exhausted you can only sleep while he needs you most._

_With his heart in his eyes, Gibbs breathes out quietly. "Yeah."  
_

_Ducky nods as the discussion is dropped as without another word Gibbs drinks what the Medical Examiner hands him, peace and quiet returning to the room once again._

_***End Flashback***_

Blinking, Gibbs' mind returns to the present. Maybe having to shoulder all of this with Tim's ordeal alone is why he can no longer stomach the palpable anger directed not at the dirt bag who'd set this horrendous trail of near tragedy and incredible angst in motion, but the one of them that's still missing. Granted there's not near as much anger directed at Tim as that dirt bag had worked to achieve but there's still more there than there should be. Gibbs knows Tony needs to work through this in his own way and he hopes that there's not more anger simmering than he's aware of. He can't find fault with the venting Tony did yesterday. It's the main reason, as a matter of fact, for following through with Jackie Vance's idea to keep the group together – so they can be each other's sounding boards when necessary. They need to be there for each other at this time, there's no doubt about that.

With Tony's temper, mixed emotions and physical pain leading the way, most of what's coming out of his mouth right about now when he actually allows himself to vent isn't very charitable or even logical and it's a battle of words that Gibbs just won't get into, even if he is more than willing to listen – for Tony's sake.

Just last night, Tony had finally let rip what has had him all tied up in knots. Ducky had innocently set off the firestorm with the compassionate observation that the younger man seems to be very angry.

***Flashback***

"_You're damned right I'm pissed! I'm pissed at McGee! Aren't we all?" The young man exploded for the first time since waking up in the hospital._

_Gibbs, Ducky and even Jimmy remain silent, their eyes not exactly agreeing with Tony's assessment. It's pretty obvious that having already sent his father home now that he's back on his feet, Tony's feeling the emptiness the man's presence had filled while trying to sort things out for himself._

"_What the hell's going on? Why aren't any of you even close to pissed at him? You heard what that bastard said! McGee left us! My guess is he thought we deserted him at the diner so he did the same to us."_

_Gibbs very quietly replies to that, his tone that of unquestionable strength. "No, he didn't."_

"_Not sure why you believe that, Boss. But I'm not buyin' it." Tony retorts as he storms to the door. "Sure a part of me did in the moment, but since I've had time to think about it? No! I don't! As for you, Palmer. Not sure why the cat's got your tongue but no one's gonna head slap you if you speak your mind for once." Before anything else can be said, Tony's gone from the room in a huff._

_Gibbs leaves the younger man alone, letting him blow off steam with the space to breathe as he does. He's standing by his deliberate choice not to discuss Tim with them. T__then again, he could have and probably should have said something. _

_God knows, the memories have not faded and But with everything he'd witnessed about Tim's god-awful predicament in his seclusion, he hasn't been able to find the words that would in any protect Tim's self-respect. Neither has he been able to bring himself to break his silence on the degradation he knows his youngest went through alone and for reasons that don't involve the others. But he needs to and soon._

_***End Flashback***  
_

Shaking his head now, Gibbs argues with himself. There hadn't been an opportunity to talk to Tony after his outburst last night. The guy had made himself scarce, still not putting in an appearance downstairs at Ducky's when Gibbs left out. Even Jackson had remarked on the problem, voicing sincere hope that the young man would calm down enough to realize everyone is pulling for him, as they are pulling for each other.

Gibbs had explained to his dad, that Tony needs to be angry at someone and for now it is safe not to argue with him as to who that someone should be. The time to correct that will come later, when the Senior Field Agent is actually ready to listen. It's a reasoning that still feels as sound today as it did yesterday when he'd first expressed it. He's _almost _comfortable with it.

Ziva has been difficult to get a read on with her quiet stoicism, erect posture and frequent periods of sitting outside alone since her release from the hospital Monday morning. Well, that's not exactly true. Sarah McGee has been a regular guest over the last two days. Seeing her engage Ziva in quiet conversation has helped move things along back toward normal.

The younger woman's presence has been a mixed wave of emotions since it's good that they have each other to lean on, but her being around them screams of all not being right within their circle. She'd never have been here talking with them if her brother hadn't come up missing. And how is her grandmother holding up?

Blinking, Gibbs returns his thoughts to his group for the time being. He'll check on Penny Langston later. Right now, his concern is his family and how they're dealing with all that's been handed to them. Knowing that only Abby has a real sense of what happened with Tim and the abyss of uncertainty that has opened up under their feet with his disappearance, has kept Gibbs' eye focused on Abby more often than the others.

Abby seems to be holding back as well. In fact, she's much more subdued and quiet, the invisible entity in the room, not speaking unless spoken to and even then her tone is quiet and her eyes clouded They've all noticed now, what Gibbs had seen that first day in the hospital. Their energizer bunny has been replaced and it's a disheartening sight to see. And yet, the Team Leader hasn't been able to approach her about her experience.

The fact that he witnessed her forced discovery of Tim's degradation, humiliation and malignant journey into the emotional abyss he'd so ruthlessly been hurled into, has weighed heavily on him. He's not ready to talk about it and he seriously doubts she is either. There's a part of him that wonders if she'll ever be ready to talk to him about it, since she's still unaware he was actually there at the time.

He wishes Ducky were able to be his confidant and voice of reason in this as he usually is. But, he also knows that this time, that's just not possible. It's a health risk he's not willing to take. In all fairness to the older man, this is one time Gibbs needs to shoulder things alone. _God, he wishes Jack was still here!_

It's been 5 days of rest and emotionally packed quiet since their rescue and every single muscle and joint in his body still aches terribly as if he's suddenly aged twenty years, in addition to the mental strain he's still under. Not knowing what's become of his youngest agent is quickly eating a hole in his soul; with the heartless words of that bastard gunman filling the spaces that his silent tears hadn't yet reached. Just as firmly now as he's been doing every time they try to take over his mind he tries to push them away.

"_Wondering why your boy wonder's not here?"_

"_You'll find out before it's all over – I promise you. After all, he's why we're here in the first place. But then, I'm sure you already knew that. I know __**they **__do."_

"_Right? We all know the reason we're here – is Special Agent Timothy McGee. Boy Wonder, Computer Genius, geeky little bastard who gets under everyone's skin – gloating about his degrees and claiming to be worth a lot to his government, can't get lucky with the ladies, not respected enough to be confided in – by anybody – especially his own boss – not even for the job. __**He's **__the reason we're here! __**He**__ did this – to all of us! And __**that**__ – my friends, - is the reality you get to take with you to your graves - today"_

Suddenly, in the here and now, his gut is screaming at him again and he feels pulled to his basement more so than he has in a very long time. Nearly running, he yanks the door open and sighs with relief. There's nothing here. But wait. A second glance around says differently. There, huddled in the far corner, almost completely curled in on himself, with, oh God, is that what it looks like in his hand? _Oh, God no!_

_Tim! No!_


	27. Chapter 25

**A/N:** _IF Gibbs seems a little ooc here - I apologize. But, let's keep in mind that the circumstances are a bit extreme to begin with._

_oh and bring a box of tissues._

* * *

Gibbs stands frozen in place; his heart stuck in his throat as he silently forces himself to override the instant overwhelming panic, _Jesus; his son needs help; HIS help and he needs it now!_ He hates flying by the seat of his pants; but he has to just go with his gut on this one and he has to act now!

"Tim." Gibbs quietly calls out as he slowly moves down the stairs, not letting his voice die off even for a second as he moves. "Tim; you don't want to do this. I gotcha, son. Easy." As he continues to calmly repeat the soothing words; slowly but steadily walking over to his agent; crouching down in front of him and locking his eyes on him.

Slowly, but surely Gibbs reaches out his hand, attempting to gently take hold of Tim's wrist; slowly and steadily pulling it down away from his head, the weapon going down to his lap with it. Just as calmly and slowly, the Team Leader manages to turn the weapon so that it's facing nothing but empty space in front of a wall that won't be a ricochet problem if the worst does happen. With every second that passes, he's holding on to the fight to get through, still talking to him in the quiet tone, slowly and calmly restating the same things slowly in hopes of breaking through the shroud of anguish, grief and guilt Tim seems lost in.

"I gotcha, son. Easy... I gotcha.. Easy "

Calmly, he continues to repeat his words while he waits for the obviously distraught young man to recognize his voice and hear what he's telling him. Now he slowly but surely reaches out his free hand, taking hold of Tim's wrist and this time, holding on, waiting for Tim to refocus his own eyes and come back to the reality of what it is he's actually trying to do here.

Suddenly, It's as if someone's flipped a switch and the man inside of the Tim McGee they all knew and loved, has almost reached the surface. "Boss?" His eyes still unfocused yet searching, his voice full of disbelief yet still childlike in fear, even as his hand grips the gun just a bit more firmly.

Forcing back a shudder of profound relief, Gibbs steadies his tone and manages to keep it calm and soothing as he reaches out one hand to cover the weapon while the other reaches up to gently smooth the hair back from Tim's face. "Yeah, Tim. I'm here."

Shaking his head, Tim unexpectedly pushes Gibbs away, nearly knocking the man off balance. Tim immediately scrambles away in a new direction, the gun clutched even tighter, both hands cradling it now, as he keeps backing up until he bangs heavily into the closest corner wall behind him; his eyes bright with unshed tears._ "_**_No!_**_ Can't be...this... _**_haunting me! _****_Said_**_ you ... _**_dead_**_! I ...heard ..._**_shots_**_! ... _**_my _**_fault! All dead! My fault...!" _Tim's words are so broken now; he can't even complete one full sentence as dry sobs wrack his frame._ "He ...he _**_shot_**_... oh, God ...have I done...all dead?"_ Physically swaying on weakened legs and wobbling knees, it seems as though Tim's ready to fall out from the emotional battle he's been thrown into the midst of from seeing Gibbs.

Watching the struggling young man's eyes try to focus on him but failing miserably as they wildly search the room without finding anything to settle on, Gibbs steadily reels him back in to the here and now. Hating to take his hand off the weapon, he reacts instinctively to Tim's need for a steadying hand, reaching out he grabs his arms enough to hold him upright. Raising his voice, he tries to get through the younger man's panic. "Tim. Look at me! I'm here. Feel my hand on your arms. Do you feel that?"

His head still shaking in firm denial, Tim moans in mental agony as the gun comes back up, shaking dangerously in his weakened grip_. "I heard ...shots! He killed ...ALL... you! Because of me! STOP...HAUNTING ME! Go away!" _The hiccupped ragged breathing nearly chocking him; Tim's eyes glaze over again with renewed grief._ " KNOW I screwed up! He...he killed..."_

"Nobody, Tim. He lied to you. Do you understand? He lied. He didn't shoot me. He didn't shoot any of us. He fired the weapon at the walls. Him telling you he killed us...was him lying to you. Me standing right in front of you now, holding you up, that's real. I'm real. I'm right here with you. And I won't leave you."

**"GIBBS!"** The sound of Leon Vance's voice fills the air as the Agency Director's steady footfalls are heard overhead now.

The Team Leader vaguely wonders how he hadn't heard the man's car or the front door opening; knowing he'd been so concentrated on Tim; a tank could have rolled up on his house and he wouldn't have heard it. But, had Vance heard the commotion down here?

Tim's hand freezes as whole body jerks and his eyes go wide - even while finally looking at his Team Leader he still can't believe is alive..

Grateful that Tim's actually focusing on him now, Gibbs offers him a look of reassurance as he smoothly reaches out and takes the gun from him. "Easy, Tim. I got ya." He sets it out of sight as he continues to soothe._ "_We're alive. We're all alive." The Team Leader can't keep the relief out of his voice anymore as he continues to quietly speak. "I'm real, son and I'm here. I'm not leavin' you. It's gonna be okay. He didn't do any of those things! He was just trying to destroy us through mind games. Don't let him win, son None of this is your fault. You hear me? NONE of it!"

"**Just tell me that you're okay and that you had a damned good reason for taking off instead of staying with the rest of your people at Dr. Mallard's!"** Again, the Agency Director's voice booms.

Now Tim's eyes go even wider with shock as he hears from someone else, the truth Gibbs has been trying to convince him of. The others really _are _alive after all! Only Gibbs' supportive hands on his arms keep him from falling as he knees give out for real now.

Footsteps sound on the stairs as Vance's voice is heard even closer now. "_Why the hell wouldn't you stay with the rest of your team at Dr. Mallards? After the hell your team, Ms Scuito, Doctor Mallard and Jimmy Palmer have just been through, why is it you're not there with them while they get looked after and continue to mend psychologically as well as physically? Even I know you need each other now as much if not more than before."_

Watching his emotionally battered and physically bruised agent shrink into himself even more, as if trying to disappear with every step the still loudly speaking Vance gets closer to him, Gibbs continues to stand directly in front of him to block him from the newcomer's sight. With quiet deliberateness, the Team Leader remains in place, facing Tim and locks eyes with his younger agent, keeping his hands supportively on his arms as he quietly reassures him. "Easy, Tim. It's okay, I've got ya. I'm right here, son."

He inclines his head to the side just a hair and addresses his boss over his shoulder. "I'm not deaf, Leon. And they're a tough, resilient group. Every one of 'em'll be fine."

"And I suppose _you're_ completely fine already?" Vance's dry question that now comes from directly behind them on the stairs, says he knows Gibbs well but still isn't comfortable with this decision. "That why you're _here_? You _know _they're expecting you back over _there_ tonight, right? And I specifically _ordered_ you to stay together as a group until I'm satisfied that all of you are sound enough after that ordeal to go home alone."

"Something more important came up." Gibbs says firmly but without raising his voice or taking his eyes off Tim, who's still staring at him in fright mixed with disbelief, but taking in every word.

"Can't imagine what the hell would be more important tha..." Vance's voice dies out as Gibbs steps away from Tim without letting go of him. "Dear God! McGee?"

********NCIS*******

With the house finally quiet with all the occupants trying to rest or at least trying not to talk about anything, Ducky finds that he is finally able to think about some things more in depth than the first few days of waking up have lent him the time to do. He takes a moment to ponder each survivor and how they seem to be coping and he's not too worried. They're a resilient bunch of that there's no doubt because that's what's allowed them to not only survive on the job, but excel at it.

He's fairly certain the added layer of angst and sorrow among them is the sad truth of Timothy's absence. Not knowing where that young man is - is hitting this group hard; some harder than others, and in a variety of ways, but hitting them all hard, nonetheless. Ducky's already seen for himself that the one hardest hit is the Team Leader. There's plenty the younger man isn't sharing. The elder man already figured that out on Saturday when he'd first spoken to Gibbs.

But as the days move on, it becomes more and more clear that whatever it is his long-time friend is not sharing - is hurting him deeply, keeping him from eating well and haunting his efforts to sleep. Apparently, there is an awful lot that the younger man isn't telling him. It doesn't take a genius to figure out why but it does take someone equally as stubborn if not more so, than Gibbs to put a stop to the Team Leader believing he must carry whatever it is alone.

Tonight, when the man returns for dinner, they will sort it out. Ducky will make sure of it.

******NCIS********

Watching Tim nervously shrink not only from his words but also from the sound of his voice in general, Vance looks to the Team Leader, obviously already trying to shield him. Making sure to lower his voice as much as possible without taking it down to a whisper, he asks the questions as they come to mind. "Is he all right? Has he been checked over by a doctor?"

Gibbs' answer is to search Tim's eyes, waiting for the younger man to answer for himself. Eyes widening with fear and the minute shaking of his head, is answer enough for both of them.

"Now we know why no one's been able to find him since he'd disappeared. I'm guess he made his way straight back here - some place he knew would be safe, though, God knows how he did it in the shape he's in."

"They never thought to look here? We both knew it wasn't a coincidence with those vans, the rental lot being not far from here, Leon, what the hell...?"

Tim cringes and moves as if to withdraw even further. Instantly, Gibbs is contrite. "It's okay, Tim. Not angry with you. Stay with me, all right?" he reaches out and gently wraps his fingers around Tim's upper arm to keep him upright once more in hopes of anchoring him to the here and now instead of the horrors still haunting his memories, yet leaving room for him to pull away if he wants to.

In a silent show of trust, Tim doesn't move. There's no nod, spoken word or eye movement, either, but at least he doesn't move away.

Quietly, both to let Tim know and to reassure the Director, Gibbs lays out his plan. "I'll call Ducky."

"Good idea. McGee, if there's _anything_ I can do for you, you call me, alright?" Vance quietly replies. He's marveling that they have him back but doesn't want to spook him any more than Gibbs' brief flash of anger just now, has already done.

Tim nods softly as if in automatic response to the voice of authority, his eyes never leaving those cobalt blue pools of trust and security that belong to the man who's been his boss for all these years.

"I'll leave you two to do whatever it is you need to - to find your bearings." Vance announces quietly as he turns to go back up the stairs.

"Wanna meet with the team Leon. Tomorrow. Just tell them he's ok. Nothing more. Give us tonight."

"Understood." Vance replies as they cryptically deal with the issue of needing to put feelers out for how the team's going to react to Tim. "And we still need to know what it is the FBI found out about that... Ok. 0900. I'll clear my schedule - you make sure they get there. In the meantime I've got calls to make."

"No visitors tonight." Gibbs orders calmly as Vance heads up the stairs.

Stopping at the top, he looks back down at Tim. "Agreed. Very relieved you're alive and in one piece, McGee. Damn relieved." With nothing further said, he disappears from sight.

Without answers to questions that aren't going to be asked tonight, Vance is quick to head back out, his heart all the more lighter for the phone calls he has to make now. Oh, he'll hold their visits off, for Tim's sake, but the McGee family at least, needs to know their boy's all right. That much Vance can take care of for him. Oh, the hell with a phone call. This is the kind of news that deserves to be told in person.

**********NCIS***********

As the Director's steps cross the kitchen floor overhead and fade toward the front door, the sound of the door closing clearly heard in the basement when the man leaves, Gibbs breathes out a sigh of relief, both at the ease in which Vance handled the situation without making it worse and at the sight of Tim's more relaxed posture, his eyes clear now as they gaze about the room.

For the first time, Gibbs takes notice of Tim's clothes - or his own rather that seem to be fitting the taller already trim agent too well now. Apparently, Tim had had enough presence of mind when he'd gotten here - to strip from his own filthy, stench-filled clothing and climb into the sweatshirt and pants Gibbs had left on his dryer before this nightmare began. The stench from Tim's discarded clothing, now piled on the floor next to the washing machine, finally pings Gibbs' radar as well. While the change in clothing is a good sign and a good thing. The young man is still badly in need of a shower. Gibbs is still more concerned about his well-being but he realizes that part of getting the real picture on that is getting him cleaned up first.

His only mission right now is getting Tim checked out - making sure he's really okay. He sure doesn't look like he is. It brings to Gibbs' mind an important question since it's been nearly four days since they were rescued and no one saw Tim that day. "Tim. How long have you been here?"

A slight shrug of the shoulders confirms that the guy has lost all sense of what day it is. That's not surprising considering what they've just been through. Then again, Tim had only been in front of Gibbs for part of one day, so the boss has no idea of exactly what Tim went through before that. The bastard that took them all had almost never left the big room after taking Gibbs in there, so it's pretty much a given that after that, Tim had been left alone, still chained to the chair and gagged.

Just remembering that makes Gibbs sick and angry again. He knows Tim has been through his own hell and was for the most part, at least when he first got here, still mentally stuck there and is in no hurry to rush through to the details. Keeping his voice calm, he pushes for what needs to be done. "I'm gonna call Ducky. Get him to come take a look at ya. If he says you need to go to the hospital, you're goin'. Okay?"

Despite Gibbs' quiet firm tone, Tim's reaction to the threat of going to the hospital is vehement. With his head shaking and his posture in preparation for flight, it's clear he's not going to cooperate on this. At this point, there's not even any clear cut evidence that he needs to go, except Gibbs' gut reminding him that the kid's probably still going on fumes and emotions but nothing more.

"Okay" The Team Leader gives in. He knows the worst thing he can do is push against Tim being comfortable right now.

The instantaneous relief in the younger man's face and posture brings a tiny smirk to the boss' face. "But getting Ducky to check you over is non-negotiable." Gibbs pulls out his new cell phone and calls his friend, whose number has already been input into the contacts for him. At this moment he's grateful for Leon's foresight in getting that done as quickly as he had.

_"Jethro. Are you alright? I was under the impression that you would be returning here this evening."_

"Somethin's come up, Duck. Need you over here. _Just_ you."

_"Oh dear. Are you alright?"_

"I'm fine. How soon can you get here?"

_"What on earth...?"_

"How. Soon, Doc?"

_"Jethro I haven't taken an excursion out of my home since our ordeal, as you well know."_

"Sorry, Duck. But this is important. Please? Are you up for it?"

_"Of course my friend. You have after all, made sure I've gotten plenty of rest and limited my activities so that I am able to rebound fairly well. I shall be there in a bit."_

"Thanks, Ducky."

_"Certainly. I believe we need to talk, you and I. This will give us ample time in which to do that as well as address what ever it is that has come up, hmm?."_

Closing his phone, Gibbs puts it down on his workbench. _Oh, Duck. You have no idea! _He points up the stairs, and does what he can to encourage Tim to take the first step into the here and now. "Really need to clean up before he gets here, Tim."

Again, a slight nod is the only sign that Tim's heard and agrees. Shuffling his feet in a very slow walk, he manages to just barely stay on his feet as Gibbs steps back to let him go up the stairs first.

As he attempts to climb the first step, Tim falters, reaches out to grab for the railing, barely connecting his hand to the smoothed surface as Gibbs steps even closer, doing what he can to prevent Tim's weakened state from causing him to fall

"I'm right here, Tim. Won't letcha fall."

Tim pauses in his movements as the tender words strike such a broken chord within him that it brings tears to his eyes.

"Tim. You all right?" The older man questions with concern, deliberately over-using the young man's name to keep him tuned into the present. The intense desire to wrap the distraught man in an embrace simmers just under the surface where it's been since he's first laid eyes on him; fearing such unusual actions on his part would spook Tim.

Another slight shake of the head as his head drops and Tim's shoulders begin to shake now, his knees buckle and only Gibbs' quick movements as he reaches out to catch him, keep him on his feet.

"Easy Tim, I've gotcha."

This time the reassurance crashes the gate; the tidal wave of relief, fear, pain, grief and guilt, too heavy and over powering to hold back and Tim's now too thin frame is wracked with the sobs that wash through him with a vengeance. The past four days he's spent hunkered down in Gibbs' basement have been the most pain and sorrow filled days of isolation and encroaching numbness that he's ever known. Time had lost all meaning as he'd sat here contemplating little else other than his need to end it all because of what he'd done, broken only by the sleep that took him away periodically. The conviction that precious lives had been taken because of him piled on top of the memories of the torture he'd heard over the speaker to let him know his friends were not being treated well, have imbedded themselves into who he is now.

Underneath all of that is the pain and anger at the treatment _he _suffered at the hands of their captor and all together now, the pressure to release it now that he's no longer alone, is more than his emotional barriers can withstand.

Grateful that the young man is able to let it out, Gibbs immediately does what he can to support him through it. "That's it, son. Let it out."

Turning Tim enough to embrace him, The Team Leader pulls him in and holds him tight; voluntarily providing him with _a_ physically grounding as he himself absorbs the truth he verbally gave him to take in. Together, their emotional storms break; Tim's epic and physically shaking; Gibbs' silent yet just as powerful as of their tears finally came; for every emotionally terrifying moment they've just lived through; for what their family has just been through and all that this ordeal has ripped from them.

******NCIS*******

"Where do you think Ducky's gone?"

"Most likely to Gibbs' house." Ziva answers Tony's question quietly and without very much emotion as they both enjoy the afternoon sun pouring through the living room window.

"Hmm. Wonder why."

"I am sure they will tell us if they wish for us to know." Ziva gets to her feet, suddenly needing to retreat.

"Ziva." Tony's tone is concerned, anxious almost. He hasn't seen her like this since they rescued her from Saleem and it breaks his heart for her.

"Yes, Tony?"

"Are you all right?"

"As long as Tim is missing, I will not _be_ all right, Tony. He is a _part_ of us and he does not deserve whatever has been done to him anymore than we deserved what was done to us." Ziva responds quietly, her eyes glaring at him angrily. "I have heard your anger, fed by that monster's words and I would appreciate it if you would refrain from continuing to voice them here."

"You don't believe what he told us." Tony quietly surmises with a touch of surprise.

"I do not wish to discuss it, Tony. Any more than I wish to hear it." She replies tightly. Without another word, she's gone from the room, her strong footfalls taking her outside, probably in search of some fresh air.

"I don't get it." Tony mutters quietly.

"I don't think she ever believed Tim was off on some beach holiday. I know _I_ never believed it." Jimmy remarks quietly from his place of silent observation in the opposite doorway to the kitchen.

"What do y_ou_ think he's doing?" Tony asks pointedly as he turns on his heels to glare at the younger man.

"_I_ think he's dead." Jimmy's straightforward yet painfully quiet response is like a knife to the chest.

Tony blanches. "Based on what, Palmer?" He asks sharply.

"Who Tim really is. I think he's _been_ dead since _before _our last moments with that creep." With a long pointed look that's loaded with sadness, Jimmy ends the discussion. "I'm gonna go check on Abby."

"I'll do it." Tony brusquely overrides him, anxious to do something to get Palmer's words off his mind.

"Okay" Jimmy concedes because he knows that Abby and Tony are close from years of working together. "Come get me if you need me."

With a silent nod, Tony's gone from the room in search of his surrogate little sister. She _has _been awfully quiet since this nightmare started. Maybe he can get her to open up to him. It's not healthy for her to hold it all in. _God, please don't Jimmy be right! Let Tim be at the damned beach!_

******NCIS********

For endless moments, their mutual internal upheavals ride the wave; until the quiet one regains control, inadvertently helping the younger one's epic wave flow back down to a size that's once again manageable and containable.

It takes some time for Gibbs to swallow back the emotions and wipe his face clear again. He's needed this outlet but now, Tim needs him more. Knowing Tim is still in need of help to regain his equilibrium all the way around, Gibbs stays put, his comforting hands not moving from the younger man's back.

Quietened, yet weakened further at this point, and caught completely unawares, a small part of Tim's inner self rejoices at the human touch he's been craving; causing him to lean into the older man's touch without even thinking about it. He doesn't have the energy to move again. He's safe now.

Swallowing past the lump in his throat, Gibbs doesn't pull away. With sympathetic tenderness in place, he keeps his supportive hands on Tim's shoulder, neither of them moving just yet, Countless moments later, Gibbs quietly attempts to rouse Tim back from the abyss they're standing on. "Ready for that shower, now?"

Without looking at Gibbs, Tim can only nod softly into the older man's chest.

"Okay. Lean on me. Let's get you on your feet." Without any censure or hint of anything other than support, Gibbs garners Tim's cooperation and together they get the younger man upright, although leaning heavily on his mentor.

Moving to remove himself from the boss, Tim finds himself held supportively. "Uh, Uh. Don' even worry about that, all right? I'm here for you and we're gonna get through this, together. C'mon, grab the railing. I've gotcha on this side. We'll take this slow."

********NCIS********

"Think you can stay awake long enough for a hot bath?" Gibbs asks him as they finally make it to the second floor of the house, some twenty minutes later. He's changed his mind about trying to make Tim stand up that long.

Again, all Tim can do is nod. He can't find his voice now that the panic is gone and the one person he completely trusts with his life has found him and is here with him. _Trusts with his life._

That unsuspecting reminder whips through him like a cat-o-nine tail slicing through thin air, literally robbing him of his breath as his steps falter, leaving Gibbs to have to tighten his hold on him unexpectedly to keep him upright.

"Tim? What is it?"

Finally looking up at his mentor, haunted green orbs meeting cobalt blue ones, the whispered words come, draped in awe mixed with guilt. "You're alive!"

Cupping Tim's cheek with his left hand, Gibbs smiles tenderly and answers him without hesitation, his voice rough with emotion. "Yeah, Son. We _all_ are. And _none _of this is your fault. Ok?"

As if mesmerized, Tim doesn't look away. He's seen nothing but darkness and emptiness for so long that he craves the sight of these blue oceans of honesty and strength that he's always been able to trust in.

Without any sign of impatience, Gibbs offers a small smile of encouragement. "C'mon let's get you cleaned up. Ducky'll be here before too long."

_******NCIS********_

Forty-five busy minutes later, Gibbs has managed to get Tim to bathe and helped him back to his feet, into a towel wrapped around his waist - and finished in the bathroom. Now he's sitting on the bed so he can get himself into a pair of his boxers. "Let's let Ducky check you over before we worry about getting some pants on ya, all right?

Tim nods tiredly.

Unwilling to see him exert the extra energy to descend the stairs when the more comfortable place for the young man to sleep is right here where there's also the bathroom if he should need it in the night, Gibbs doesn't even give a second thought to giving up his bed. Freshly cleaned up and shaved with the older man's help, Tim looks much more like his old self; as much as he can after having gone so long without food or water or a decent night's sleep. The Team Leader remembers very little of his first few hours at the hospital so he's not too sure where to start with Tim's nutritional needs. Fearing too much too soon as he sees a much skinnier version of Tim than he knows is healthy, he's leaving that alone for Ducky to handle when he arrives.

Now that he's helped him into the boxers, it's time to settle him back against the headboard, his head surrounded with pillows. Draping a warm blanket over him to keep the chills away, he hears Ducky noisily arrive as he steps inside the house, calling out somewhat loudly. "Jethro?"

Although the unmistakable sounds of the Vintage Morgan hadn't been heard, the sound of a car door slamming and a car pulling out of the driveway have, which tells Gibbs that the older man exhibited some caution and took a cab. The unmistakable sounds of grocery bags landing on the counter is a relief to the Team Leader's ears since he knows Tim needs something to eat and plenty of liquids and soon. Now Tim can begin his physical healing as well as see for himself that Ducky's alive and well. With a reassuring smile and a quietly issued promise that he'll be right back for Tim, he heads downstairs to let the older man in on the great news.

"Hey, Duck. What kept ya?" Gibbs asks in concern as he enters his kitchen to the sight of groceries piled on his kitchen table while the M.E. is slowly setting his doctor's bag down off to the side of the chaos.

The older man smiles in relief that his friend truly is all right. "I took the liberty of stopping for a few things I thought might prove to be necessary this evening."

"Thanks. And thanks for comin'. How you holdin up?'

"I'm fine, Jethro. You've seen to that quite well. Now what seems to be the trouble that you have need for my services here? You, too are _just_ recovered physically from your own ordeal and you _did _sound quite urgent in your request. Oh and that rarely heard word might have played a part in there as well." Ducky remarks with a straight face.

With a trace of his trademark grin, Gibbs takes the canned soup from his friend's hands. "Grab your bag and c'mon."

With hurried steps and still leading the way he heads back up the stairs, stopping just outside the doorway so that the M.E. has to catch up before Gibbs will step out of the way to see what is so urgent. Once Ducky is right behind him, Gibbs steps back and gestures for the older man to go on into the bedroom on the right, leaving a clear view of the bed for the older man to see for himself.

Sheer joy lights the elderly man's face as he takes in the sight before him "Timothy! Oh dear boy, what a sight for sore eyes you are!"

******NCIS********

Leon Vance heads into his house, a cheerful look on his face for the first time in weeks.

"Leon? What is it?" Jackie wants to know from where she's standing over the stove cooking.

"He's been found, Jackie."

"Oh, thank the Lord!" Turning the stove off, she whips her apron off. "You're on your way to tell his family."

"Right now."

"I'm coming with you."

"The kids?" Leon has to know.

"Staying overnight at their friends'

"Perfect! Tonight, _every_ one can celebrate!"

In less than twenty minutes, the Vance's arrive at the apartment complex of Tim McGee's where the young man's grandmother and sister are still staying. Taking the elevator, it's a mere few moments before they're knocking on the right apartment door.

With a dish towel in hand, Penny opens the door on the second knock, her face immediately changing to a look of hope before she even says a word. When she does speak while stepping back to give them room to come inside, she doesn't mince words. "You found him!"

"Yes, Mrs. Langston. He's been found. Is his sister here?" Leon doesn't beat around the bush either.

"She's out at the moment. What does that mean, Director Vance? He's been found."

"Turns out he's been at Gibbs' house all along."

"And no one thought to look for him there?" She asks incredulously.

"Funny, that's exactly what Gibbs said."

"I don't understand."

"This is the first time the man's been home since being taken, Mrs. Langston."

"He's been at Dr. Mallard's with his team since they were all released from the hospital." Jackie supplies as she speaks for the first time.

"Oh. I see. Well, let's go! I have a grandson to see!" She hurries to her coat and keys.

"Mrs. Langston." Leon forestalls her movements with the tone of his voice.

She stops and looks at him. It only takes a moment for her to understand what he isn't saying. Setting her keys back down, she drops her coat back down as well and returns to the pair waiting to tell her more. "I realize you haven't answered my question yet. He isn't all right, is he? It's bad isn't it?"

"He's whole and he's not _physically_ injured that we're aware of." Leon answers her honestly.

"But emotionally, he's not all right. Tell me who is with him right now, besides Agent Gibbs?"

"Believe me, Agent Gibbs is _exactly_ who he needs right now. And Doctor Mallard is on his way to check him over."

She looks disturbed at that information and she sits down as if preparing herself for more bad news. Jackie Vance sits down next to her where she can be of comfort if need be. The question, when it comes from Penny, isn't unexpected. "What happened to my grandson?"

"I'm afraid most of what I know has comes from what little Agent Gibbs has told me and I'm not sure how much more he'll be willing to disclose." Leon admits as he sits across from her.

"Tell me what you _know_, Director and don't leave anything out this time."


	28. Chapter 26

**A/N**: _A very big "Thank you" - to all of you who so kindly help me keep this 'real'._

* * *

"Tell me lad, are you alright?" Ducky exuberantly asks as he quickly approaches Tim, rounding the bed to the far side and setting his medical bag down on the nearby chair.

Too relieved to hear and see for himself that Ducky really is alive and obviously well, Tim can only smile softly at him, his eyes quickly becoming bright with unshed tears of relief and joy. Still he doesn't speak, his energy is depleted , his throat and mouth feel like raw hamburger and it's all he can do stay awake, despite all the physical discomfort and even pain he's feeling but has yet to admit to.

"Timothy, have you been medically examined at all since your return to….?"

A slight shake of his head is all Tim can offer by way of response.

"Oh dear. Well, I suppose we must start with my taking a look at you. Honestly, Jethro, I do not understand why you didn't wisk him off to the hospital the _moment _you found him here!"

"Not that simple, Duck." Gibbs quietly answers.

Tim's reaction to the mention of the hospital is just as strong now as it was when Gibbs first mentioned it and neither of the older two miss it. Upset that he's obviously stressed Tim out, Ducky gently sits down beside the younger man and looks him in the eye.

"Yes, well, I can see why. I'm terribly sorry, Timothy. But this is _not_ something we get to choose. Your health is _much_ too important and the ordeal that we…."

The M.E. stops to swallow hard and think about his wording. He knows that the last thing Tim needs is to be reminded of what he's just been through or to feel responsible for anyone else's ordeal in it, regardless of what the person responsible tried to drum into the young man's head. But he must get through to Tim on this so he'll cooperate. "With everything your body has been forced to endure, it is _imperative_ that you let healthcare professionals see to your care and right away. At the very least, your blood needs to be tested to deem which nutrients your body is lacking in."

Panic infiltrates Tim's expression as he looks to the M.E. for a compassionate pass on the pronouncement jut given. His hands weakly grasp the blanket at his hips, his breath becoming ragged. The hospital may be where he needs to be as of ages ago, but it's the _last _place he wants to be. There's no safety or security there that matters most to him. He knows this is Ducky's call so he doesn't even look to Gibbs for an escape on this.

Feeling for him, Gibbs tries to help plead the M.E.'s experienced opinion. "Tim…"

Surprisingly enough, Ducky cuts him off. "Timothy. I'm going to surmise that your reasoning for not wanting to go to the hospital is because the doctors rule with little heed to what the patient desires or needs on an emotional level, such as having someone stay with you rather than force you to remain in a hospital room by yourself. Am I correct?"

With a bent head and eyes not looking at either of the men in the room with him, Tim nods in response. Inwardly, he's in awe of how well Ducky's just hit the nail on the head.

"Private room and the right to decide for himself about visitors and having someone stay with him can fix that. That an arrangement you can broker, Ducky?" Gibbs asks seriously. "

"Let me check you over first and get a reading on your vital signs first and then I will most certainly make those arrangements for you, all right, Timothy?"

Looking first to Gibbs and seeing the man nod softly, Tim sighs as he turns his eyes to the M.E. Looking the older man in the eye, he nods. He'll go. Very, _very _reluctantly. _Here_ is where he feels safe. What if that lunatic finds him in the hospital? Things like that happen far too often and it's not something he feels even remotely comfortable about. His experience on this team tells him that he won't be left alone and that realization offers him small comfort – small, only because the fear of this guy finding him again, or finding the others again while they keep him company, far outweighs the comfort.

"Gonna go grab something for him to drink." Gibbs moves to make his escape so Ducky can examine Tim in private. Glancing at Tim forestalls his movement. The panic in those eyes as they beseech him not to leave him is unmistakable. "Tim, I'll be right back. Soon as Ducky's done, I promise."

Nodding briefly, Tim closes his eyes and lays his head back against the headboard. He can't keep the man glued to his side just because he doesn't feel completely safe without him nearby just yet. That's too much to ask of him. Besides, Ducky would never hurt him, at least – not on purpose.

Unpacking his bag onto the end of the bed now, Ducky speaks calmly as he hears the door close behind the departing Team Leader. "All right, Timothy, let's get this over with, shall we? I know you're uncomfortable and I shall do what I can to make this as brief and non-evasive as possible, all right?"

********NCIS*********

"Abby?" Tony calls to the curled up woman on the bed in Ducky's spare bedroom she's currently sharing with Ziva. It's no surprise that Ziva's not in here at the moment but he's not very happy about not knowing where she is. Even more pressing at the moment is what he's walking into. It's practically pitch dark in here while it is still broad daylight outside. Tony's even more concerned that Abby's shutting herself off from them. He can get her talk. Of that's he's sure.

Disturbed from her troubled thoughts, Abby turns toward the voice that's called her. Tony. Of course he'd come look for her. Why can't he see she needs to be alone? _He means well and you know it._

Slapped with that mental reminder of the goodness inside of the man who's always looked out for her, Abby sits up, scooting up so she's leaning back against the headboard. Then she looks over at him – and waits.

"Think maybe you sent your family back home too soon?" He asks gently as he sits down across the bed at her feet and trains his eyes on her for the duration of this talk. Hopefully, she won't withdraw further. "Just because Eli went back to Israel and Senior went back to_ his_ life – at my request – doesn't mean you had to be so quick to send _your_ family away Abbs. Not even sure why Palmer was so quick to send his away."

A slight shrug of her shoulders is all the answer Abby offers him.

Her lack of communication is already getting to him. Feeling like he has no choice, he addresses the elephant in the room. "You're still there." Tony sadly surmises

Swallowing hard, Abby looks away. How can she _not_ be? _There_ was her fault to begin with! Doesn't Tony get that?

"_Remember Mexico?"_ _With that short question spat angrily in her ear as the blindfold was being removed from her head, Abby had struggled to process the sight of Tim in front of her the next moment_.

_If Mexico was the reason for her being in that room – what the hell did Tim have to do with it? He hadn't even been able to stop her from railroading over him and taking those students….oh, crap! That's what this is about? Look at him! Oh, God, Tim!_

"Abbs, we're _all_ dealing with this, okay? You think we're _not_?"

Mutely shaking her head in denial, Abby still has nothing to say. His attempt to even the field only makes her feel worse because he's right. They _are _all dealing with the repercussions of her actions down in Mexico. Every one of them has undeniably been put through a horrific ordeal that could have been avoided if she'd only acted more responsibly – listened to Tim's voice of reason, let him do his job as her escort. At the very least, she should have talked to Gibbs about it – completely and honestly instead of hiding it all under the rug like it had never happened.

Once again, she remembers Tim constantly trying to rein her in down there to the point where her own contempt for his role as her bodyguard just ran away from her and escaped through her voice when she publically ridiculed him for being more cautious than she wanted him to be, calling him just that – a party pooper! _Oh Tim! I am SO sorry!_

As the silence between them continues to grow thicker by the minute, Tony sighs. He's in over his head here and he knows it. Hell, for all he knows, he's probably just made things worse! Ducky's order that they all talk to a shrink and his warning that Vance is already stipulating that they do it at least 3 times before even thinking of returning to work sits heavy on his mind right now. He's not a shrink and the last thing he wants to do is make this worse for her. At the same time, she needs to pull herself up by her own bootstraps just a little, like they're having to do.

_Maybe you're not the one to get her to do that_. That thought passes through his mind and brings him up short. Maybe he's not. Okay. Change of tactic is in order. Softening his tone, Tony backpedals this down to their friendship. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

Looking up at him finally, Abby offers him a small smile of appreciation and finally, her voice. "No thank you, Tony."

All of this is seriously tugging at his heart strings and he changes position on the bed until he's next to her and pulling her closer so he can wrap his arm around her shoulders and warmly encourage her. "We'll get through this. I promise."

Stiff with reluctance and guilt, Abby's head falls almost to her chest. She doesn't deserve his concern, his brotherly reaching out like this. When she stops to take a minute and even begin to think about what _he _went through – another trail of tears opens up. How can he _not understand_ the depth of guilt and agonizing self-recrimination she's buried under? How can she explain that she's earned it; all of it?

"Abbs, c'mon. Rest your head on me. I've got you. I know you're tired. You're not sleeping well."

Shaking her head in refusal, Abby struggles to get up off the bed, aided by his dropping his arm when she moves. In complete confusion and shock, Tony watches her quickly round the bed and disappear from the room. _What the hell's going on with her?_

********NCIS*********

"Sweetheart?"" Breena walks up to Jimmy, her voice loaded with concern. "What is it?"

Wearily, Jimmy sits down on the nearest chair, drawing her down onto his lap as they move. "Just talking to Tony about Tim."

"Oh, Honey." She sympathizes. I know it's really hard thinking he's already gone…"

"After everything that bastard did to us, it's trying _not_ to see him killing Tim that way that's…" Jimmy shakes his head as he takes his glasses off and wipes at his eyes.

"Sweetie. I keep telling you that you don't know for sure that he is and until you do, this isn't helping either of you." Breena tries to remind him. Assuming the worst here is only bringing more sadness and pain.

Pulling himself together, Jimmy answers her as he pulls her closer to him for a warm "I know. And it's not as if Tim and I were even all that close. It's just…"

"I know. He's a great guy and he's part of who you consider your team. Maybe we'll hear something soon." She offers with optimism.

"Never lose that, okay?" He seriously asks her.

"What?"

"That undying optimism of yours. I'm serious. Times like these, it's all that's keeping me going."

"No it's not. Jimmy think about the others that have come through this with you. Not to mention our wedding?"

"Oh, Honey, I didn't mean…."

"I know you didn't. And I know you're having a tough time with this. But, I think you're stronger than you realize and I for one am very proud of you for how you're handling all of this; how you handled what you went through. And yes, I do know you barely scraped the surface with what you did tell me. And that's okay. Know that. It's okay with me that you're not ready to tell me more."

"Thank you." Jimmy breathes out as he embraces her tighter and together they let silence move in and keep them company while they soak up each other's support. This is a piece of serenity they both need in the midst of the chaos

********NCIS*********

"…. fact that you are not speaking to either of us tells me that your mouth must be very painful for you." Ducky is still talking to Tim about his condition as Gibbs returns to the room and holds out a bottle of water for Tim.

"Let's wait on that, Jethro. I would much rather the Doctors be able to know exactly what they're dealing with. If we dilute the problem with taking in fluids, it will give them false information. I will go make that call now. With any luck, we shall have you settled in and being medically assessed within the hour, Timothy and treatment beginning shortly thereafter."

Walking to the dresser as the M.E. heads out of the room to make the call, Gibbs pulls out a clean pair of sweats, a sweatshirt and a pair of socks. Walking around the bed, he helps Tim sit up and begins to pull the sweatshirt down over Tim's head. "Talk to me, Tim." He requests.

Tim's not sure what Gibbs is asking and it shows in his questioning expression.

"I know there's more to why you don't wanna go to the hospital. Need to know what that is so we can address it." The boss advises him as he stoops down and slips one foot at a time into first a sock and then the sweats and pulls them up until Tim can grab the waist band and tug for himself.

Helping Tim stand, he braces him while Tim works to pull the sweats up over his behind. Still waiting for an answer he helps the young man shuffle over to the chair and sit without falling over. Now that his agent is in a secure spot where he won't fall, Gibbs walks to his closet and dig out a pair of shoes for Tim's trip to the car.

"Him." Tim says from seemingly out of the blue.

His head whipping around to face his agent, Gibbs' shock is evident in his tone. "You're worried about the bastard who did this?"

Tim nods firmly, his hand moving up to massage his throat.

Mentally head slapping himself, Gibbs is quick to reassure the younger man. "He's dead. I promise you, son, he won't be finding you or any of us again. I'm sorry. Shoulda told you that already so you wouldn't've been worryin' about it all this time."

Tim's small, brief smile offers forgiveness while it seems to lighten his entire expression. After all, it's not very often the boss offers you a genuine apology with the actual words. He knows it's because this situation is strenuous and difficult and Gibbs is still trying to feel his way without making a mis-step but it's comforting to hear, nonetheless. But now another question burns in his mind still unanswered. "My family?"

"Safe, fine and waiting to see you as soon as you're ready. Everyone is."

A visible wave of relief crosses the young man's face.

"Feel better about goin' now?"

Tim nods. With all the older two are doing for him, there's no thought of giving them a hard time about it. He knows they'll look out for him.

"Good." Gibbs reassures him so that he'll know how he feels does matter. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Gibbs points to Tim's foot. "Lift that up here and we'll get this shoe on ya. It's cold out. Don't wantcha getting' a chill."

_*********NCIS*********_

Tony sighs heavily as he settles back on the bed to think about this. What was it that was said about Abby during this whole ordeal?

_We agree, it seems, you people and I, that Agent McGee is __not__ worthy of our respect. In fact, he is also not worthy of the badge he has been allowed to carry. That is why I am not surprised that his brashness and conceit have landed him here."_

_Looking around, Ricardo huffs a mocking breath. "Need more? I am still trying to understand who was stupid enough to send him to Mexico as a protection. Does that make sense to you?_

Tony remembers that bastard staring at Abby while she'd broken down in tears at that point, the expression on his face one of absolute smugness.

_"Let me give you an example that will help you to understand. It is that understanding that is important now, so listen closely. The one who is responsible for this; your Agent McGee - once openly expressed concern for Ms. Scuito; to his teammate, Agent DiNozzo. _

_Somehow once informed of this, Ms. Scuito decided this was gossip. She got angry and yelled at him for his concern. Does this not tell you that she, too declines to think of him as having any worth?"_

_Oh, I know. You are wondering why that has anything to do with me. The answer, my friends, is simple. So simple, even you can understand it. One word, my friends. Mexico."_

_"'I am worth a lot' he bragged while he was in my country. He foolishly challenged the Reynosa Cartel as if he, himself were as important as he would have us believe. Did you know that?" _

_"Of course, you did not know this. Just as you did not know of your Team Leader's crime against the Reynosa family 20 years ago! That. Was murder and who willingly confesses to such, heh? Not knowing of that crime is understandable. . But Agent McGee's crime? The secrecy of his actions is not so understandable... _

…_Which leads us to Ms. Scuito's presence here. Oh, that is right. You can no longer ask her what happened in my country! What shame! Hers is such an exciting tale to be told! You should have asked her about it - long before now. We all know she would not have told the truth unless asked for it outright. That was your second mistake! You are all the same! Dishonest lot!_

Tony scrubs his hands tiredly across his face. That's why Abby's bereft! She holds herself responsible. Now that he remembers this, he's thinking she's right. But, not entirely. Apparently, this vendetta was birthed back when Gibbs killed the bastard who'd murdered his girls.

Kinda hard to blame the man for that.

_*********NCIS*********_

An hour later finds the trio endeavoring to get Tim settled into his room at the hospital. True to his word, Ducky has arranged for Tim to have his own room, complete with a second bed and at least 3 chairs for visitors. He has even arranged for a team of doctors, much like he had looking after him, to come and give Tim a full exam so that nothing gets missed.

Getting ready to go get the team of doctors waiting, Ducky offers Tim some encouragement. "We'll have you started on the road to recovery in no time, Timothy."

As the M.E. leaves the room, Tim settles back against the bed, the pile of pillows helping to keep him comfortable. Since the bed is already raised to an upright position, he's able to see everything and everyone. He knows the doctors will be here soon and it's clenching his stomach up in knots. He's heard from Ducky, everything they had to do for him and how quickly he was able to rebound, to everyone's surprise but he's doubtful he'll be as lucky and none of what the M.E. described sounded fun.

"Hey." The gentle call to get his attention changed his focus and Tim looked over at Gibbs where the man stood watching him carefully. "Need to relax. Let them do what they need to. Guarantee sleep is gonna be on order for you. Think you can do _that_?"

Meant to be slightly humorous, judging by the hint of a smile in the older man's tone, the question doesn't get the smile in response that was expected. Rather, the look of uncertainty and even a hint of fear showcases that this too, is actually part of Tim's ordeal. The fear of what might be waiting for him in his dreams.

Mentally headslapping himself a second time, Gibbs gently grasps Tim on the shoulder. "Not gonna leave you alone through any of this, unless you want it that way. Even when you sleep. We'll be here to keep you safe."

"Thank you." Tim offers bashfully, his tone barely above a whisper.

Given what Ducky has mentioned about Tim's mouth and what he himself remembers about the gag Tim had been forced to deal with, Gibbs knows the young man has to be feeling some serious stiffness in his jaw. That tells the older man that the effort it takes the young man to speak right now means that the words spoken are _very_ important to Tim. The Team Leader does what he can to honor that, while keeping his tone where it's been through most of this

"No more talkin' til your mouth is feelin' better."

This time, the smile from Tim is a little stronger and it almost reaches his eyes.

_********NCIS**********_

Jimmy's face scrunches in irritation while he sleeps, his head nestled on Breena's shoulder.

Watching him sleep, Breena smiles. She loves him so much that she hurts for him and what he's going through. Thankfully, his dreams haven't been bad although she wonders if they will get there before too long. Suddenly, his cell phone goes off and before she can reach for it, he does.

The ringing of his cell phone is reaching him through the fog of sleep and he haphazardly gropes in his pocket for the offending device. "Palmer." He mumbles into the phone.

"_Jimmy. I was wondering if you and the lovely Breena might do me a favor."_

"Dr. Mallard! Of course, name it!" Jimmy's wide awake now as he sits upright and glances at his lady who is laughing at him, kindly.

"_Good. Here's what I need you to do…."_

_*********NCIS*********_

Knocking on the door of the house, Penny Langston frowns. There's no answer. Where is Agent Gibbs if he's taking care of her Timothy? Huffing out a breath in complete agitation, she pauses to think. Coming here had been a spur of the moment decision, even after Vance had advised her, rather strongly, that her grandson didn't need any company tonight, but rather a night to rest and be looked after by the medical Examiner.

None of that matters! What matters is that she is here to see Timothy. So where is he?

_*********NCIS*********_

"Where is Jimmy?" Ziva asks from the doorway to her temporary bedroom. "And why are you in here, Tony?"

"Have no idea where Jimmy is. And I'm here because I was trying to talk to Abby. But she wouldn't talk to me. She just left."

"But, why are you _still_ here?"

"Just thinking." He answers tiredly.

"I have been doing too much of that, I think." Ziva reveals surprisingly enough.

"Yeah?"

In another surprise move, she sits on the bed next to him and looks at him. "I understand being caught up in what your captor is forcing you to hear."

"I know where you're going with this, Ziva and I know you're right." He admits, wanting to save her the trouble of having to dig this out into the open. "And I'm working on it. Okay?"

"Good." She answers quietly, her head falling back against the headboard as she goes quiet.

Together, they sit in the now growing silence, this one feeling much better than the last.

_*********NCIS*********_

His knocking is going unanswered and Jimmy is getting concerned. Pulling out his cell phone, he makes a call even as he glances at Breena to see what she's thinking.

"Hell, Jimmy."

"Hi. Dr. Mallard. Um, there's no answer on Agent McGee's door."

"_Duck, tell him to try my place….yes, Jimmy. Won't you please try Agent Gibbs' house? It is quite possible they've gone looking to him for answers to their questions. They've been more than patient with us while waiting for them."_

"Yes, Doctor." Jimmy replies with relief. Putting his phone away, he glances back at Breena. "Back to D.C. we go. Agent Gibbs' house."

"Do you even know where that is?" Breena asks.

"No. How about you drive and I'll call Doctor Mallard back and find out?" Jimmy suggests.

"Good idea." She smiles as she takes his keys and lopes off down the hallway toward the elevator, leaving him to catch up.

*******NCIS*******

Penny and Sarah both are getting angrier by the minute. If something's happened to Timothy, they should have been notified. It's been several hours of patiently waiting and agonizing about this since the Vance's delivered the good news. Impatience had eventually won out, bringing her here. Now, stalking back to her rental car, Penny yanks on the door handle just as her cell phone rings.

"Hello?"

"_Hello, Mrs. Langston. This is Doctor Mallard, NCIS Medical Examiner."_

Letting go of her door handle, Penny turns her back to the door and leans into it. "Are you calling me about Timothy?"

"_As a matter of fact, I am. I felt it was vital that he be admitted to the hospital for full assessment of his injuries and corresponding treatment as soon as possible. The ordeal his physical body has been through needs to be handled with the care and experience only doctors and nurses can offer him. Once I reminded him of this, Timothy agreed to be admitted."_

"Dr. Mallard. I was there when the Doctors who were treating the others spoke to the families. I have no doubt that Timothy needs that as well. Thank you for seeing to it that he can get that. If you'll just tell me what hospital, I'll be there as soon as I can get there."

"_I have already arranged for a ride for you. However, I feel, I must warn you, my assistant, Mr. Palmer who is on his way to pick you up – has not yet been made aware of Timothy's whereabouts or his updated situation. In fact none of the others that work with him have."_

"_I thank you for your consideration, Dr. Mallard but don't you think since they work together, your assistant should at least know that much?"_

"_Only if you agreed to such discussion, Mrs. Langston."_

"I see. It's Penny. And I'll tell him. In fact, they're pulling in now from the looks of things. Thank you again, Dr. Mallard."

"_You are quite welcome, Penny. And…it's Ducky."_

"Hmmm. Interesting. I'll have to hear more about that sometime." Penny remarks seriously before she ends the call and flips her phone shut, stashing it into her shirt pocket. "C'mon, Sweetheart, let's go see your brother."

"Really?" Sarah's ire evaporates, quickly replaced by excitement and relief.

"Yes. Look, our chariot has arrived, complete with chauffeur. All that's missing is the uniform."

****NCIS*****

Never before has Jimmy ever been so happy _not_ to be the one driving as he is right now. Having given up the front passenger seat for Tim's grandmother, he's sitting behind the older woman while Tim's sister sits next to him in the back where she see and communicate openly with her grandmother on the trip. But, it's his own feelings on the matter of Tim and his unknown whereabouts that have him slipping into what he can only term as a depression. Why else would they be going to the hospital with Tim's family if not for them to identify his body?

Surely, any good information about Tim would have been openly shared, so it stands to reason that Ducky and Gibbs' silence on the subject can only mean one thing, right? What the hell can he say to these grieving people?

"Jimmy…May I call you Jimmy?" Penny asks from the front seat, her eyes staring at him through the mirror attached to her visor. Her voice is calm and almost sympathetic.

"Yes, Ma'am." He replies quietly with the utmost respect.

"Doctor Mallard tells me that he hasn't updated you on anything because he felt it was only right to update us first."

"Oh." Jimmy closes his eyes in embarrassment. He hadn't thought of that aspect before.

"I can tell by your expression that you certainly think something bad has happened to our Timothy."

Jimmy swallows hard around the lump in his throat. He can't answer _that_!

"He is being checked into a hospital as we speak, young man He will be just as fine as you have come through this." Penny touts firmly.

_Oh, thank God!_ Relief courses through Jimmy in a wave so strong, he has to blink furiously to clear his vision. He feels like he has to say something, but he can barely find the words. "Thank you for telling me, Mrs. Langston."

"It's Penny. And you are quite welcome, Jimmy. I must say, you do your agency proud with the way you've come through this whole nightmarish situation. But are you all right? "

Smiling at her thoughtfulness and gentle probing, Jimmy begins to calm down from his inner overwhelming emotional rollercoaster. "I will be." He manages to reply. That earns him a strange look from Sarah but he simply offers her a shy smile in return.

"Good. Now, I know you are probably still catching up on your energies, and now you're out here playing chauffer for us. Please, lay your head back and rest while you can."

"Thank you." The young man replies as he does just that.

From behind the driver's seat, Breena has listened to the exchange with relief coursing through her as well. Now, seeing Jimmy finally rest with genuine calm flowing through him, she smiles. Knowing he woman beside her has helped the man she loves tremendously, Breena offers her one of those smiles too.

_********NCIS********_

"Hello?" Tony tiredly answers his ringing cell phone before it disturbs Ziva where she sleeps beside him on the bed. Neither have moved since she'd first come to the room after Abby's departure.

"_Hello Anthony. I'm wondering if I could ask a favor of you?"_

"Anything, Ducky. You know that." The younger man reminds the friendly M.E.

"_Well, in this case, young man, you may choose to withdraw that generous open policy."_

"What could you possibly need me to do that would end with that happening?"

"_I need for you to bring the others to Director's Vance's office tomorrow. 0900."_

"What's goin' on, Ducky?"

"_I'm not at liberty to say at the moment"._

Snapping his phone shut, Tony frowns. That short and somewhat cryptic phone call now has opened the door to a hundred questions. However, right this moment, he's too tired to fight with them enough to single any one out. Instead, he lays his head back against the headboard once more and lets the escape of sleep pull him under.

_********NCIS********_

Thirty minutes later finds Penny, Sarah, Breena and Jimmy quickly finding their way through the halls and floors of he hospital to the right location for Tim's room. When they arrive there, they find Ducky just coming out of Tim's room. Their arrival is expected since he timed his call to them with the completion of the doctor's assessment of Timothy. Hence, his face alights with a smile when he sees them "Ah. Hello. He's resting comfortably and the doctors are through examining him. They're ready to speak with you when you wish."

Penny shakes her head "Not yet. First I want to see Timothy."

"Of course. I must warn you. His mouth and throat are causing him a great deal of pain at the moment, so it is imperitive that we do not allow him to speak. We must give his body time to begin to heal while putting him through as little pain as possible."

Questions flood Penny's mind, questions demanding to know what was done to her precious grandson that would put him in such pain, among others. But, they can wait. Seeing Timothy, touching him and letting him see that they are here for him, is much more important. Nodding her understanding, she passes by him as he opens the door to the room back up and steps back for her.

Timothy is resting, his eyes closed and his breathing even. In fact, if she didn't know any better, she'd say he's already asleep. Remembering what the doctors told the others, that doesn't surprise her. As she steps closer to the bed with Sarah at her shoulder, a quiet voice reaches her from the other side of the bed

"He's asleep."

Turning her head in that direction, she finds Agent Gibbs. Timothy speaks of the man often and oftentimes she is left with the impression that her grandson thinks this boss of his hangs the moon. She knows he's been with her grandson for the last couple of hours and he's who Timothy literally went looking for when he needed help the most. That says a lot in her book. And while they'd spoken when the man first checked himself out of this very hospital, the situation is much different now and she's no longer walking on pins and needles. She's much closer to her real self and that person is nothing if not appreciative and polite. "Agent Gibbs."

"Mrs. Langston." Gibbs greets her quietly.

"Penny. How long has he been asleep?"

"A few minutes."

She nods and heads to the bed, desperate to touch her grandson, to feel his breath on her hand again, to see that chest rise and fall steadily with proof of life. Pulling a chair close to the bed, she settles in and silently, does all that, relishing the moment.

Sarah takes up the chair next to her, never taking her eyes off her brother's face. Reaching out as the door behind her closes on the departing Team Leader, Penny lovingly cards her fingers gently through his hair as she softly croons to him while he sleeps on. "Oh, Timothy, it's so good to have you back, Sweetheart."


	29. Chapter 27

Tim is definitely in good hands now because neither Penny nor Sarah, both of whom have been through hell this week waiting for word of his whereabouts, will let anyone wake him. Knowing this, Gibbs focuses on what's going on out in the hallway. Neither of the women seems to notice the Team Leader slip quietly from the room, leaving them to spend time alone with the patient. They're not moving from this spot anytime soon. Gibbs allows himself to half smile at that thought. Their presence should help Tim's spirits come up too.

Stepping outside the room, he's not surprised to find Jimmy here but the look on the younger man's face is unexpected. The M.E.'s assistant's abject relief is unmistakable. He may be trying to hide it by not looking directly at anyone, but it's there as plain as day. Obviously Ducky thinks so too because it's barely a moment later when the older man is asking about it.

"Mr. Palmer, I do not understand. What is going on in that head of yours that would have you in such a state? One would think you were in shock by looking at you right now."

"I guess I am. I mean… I thought he was dead, Dr. Mallard." Jimmy admits quietly. Only Breena tucked up against him, their arms around each other keeps him grounded to that spot as the words leave his lips. Suddenly, it's feeling like he's just committed a crime.

Taken aback Ducky struggles with that one. "Oh, dear! Jimmy, I…"

"When?" Gibbs probingly interrupts to ask. His tone is sympathetic and solemn. It's obvious he's taking this very seriously.

The Team Leader's unexpected entry into this personal admission has Jimmy seriously struggling to put this into words that won't have him sounding like an idiot.

"Tell him, honey." Breena quietly urges him. "Let him hear it. Maybe you can start sleeping and eating better once it's off your chest."

Gibbs is getting a bad feeling about this. Somehow, whatever the answer is, it's not good. He can see the younger man's reaction is more than just Tim being missing while everyone was first waking up in the hospital and then while they were mending at Ducky's. Of course, hearing from a third party that whatever this is has the young man so troubled he's not able to take proper care of himself while he's still recovering has Gibbs upset for him already. Lord only knows how badly Ducky's going take that information.

Sure enough, Ducky's looking seriously troubled now and only Jimmy obvious attempt to answer their questions is forestalling the man's own discussion on the matter.

"When that….that g…when **he** was going on and on about Tim being on vacation." Jimmy finally admits.

That answer hits Gibbs like a punch to the gut. Putting anyone through that kind of emotional agony of loss is unacceptable. _What the hell is wrong with him that it hadn't occurred to him that any of the team would be harboring such fears about Tim's whereabouts?_

Even though Jimmy's still not looking at him, it hits home. Gibbs, as decision maker regarding Tim with regard to who got told and when, has fed those fears by not letting them in on it before now. Too busy trying to shield them from the pain of having to think about Tim's being missing and what ordeal he might still be going through, the Team Leader inadvertently caused more pain, an unnecessary sense of loss and heartbreak. He's made things worse. The words to say at this moment, completely escape him. _'Sorry'_ doesn't even come close.

From the deepest part of his heart, still a wreak as it is on the heels of his own hellish experience, he offers one anyway.

**_****NCIS****_**

Leon Vance has one last phone call to make. He's put it off until the end so Gibbs and Doctor Mallard could have all that time to do what they needed to – to get Agent McGee to agree to go to the hospital – and actually get him there. There's no doubt in Vance's mind that – that's what the young man needs and now. No more time wasted. Only his faith in his MCRT Leader and Medical Examiner have kept him from issuing that as an order for the youngest man. He hadn't wanted to rile him up or stress him out and so instead he'd stepped back and made room for the man's immediate supervisor to take care of things.

All except for the phone calls. While one in particular, he'd changed to a 'in person' notification, this one, he'd rather not. Still, he needs to talk to one of them; but which one? They're all dealing with so much. He's not even sure that the SOP in this case is the right thing to do. It is if he's looking to put things back on a normal even keel as much as he possibly can. But, if he's looking to adhere to their needs as persons who are hurting and trying to figure out what's next, then maybe more thought is needed as to who would be better prepared to receive the news and happy to spread it.

Scrap that, he's going over there. They're just as deserving as the _'in person'_ notification as Penny and Sarah had been. They consider Agent McGee as family, even if they do go overboard with the hazing and picking on each other crap from time to time. Besides, Agent McGee would want them to be told as soon as possible because he wouldn't want them to worry needlessly. That much they all know about him. Quickly, he takes himself out to his car, his driver already prepared to leave. Giving the man Ducky's address, he sits back and tries to relax for the ride, with the good update from Gibbs a few moments ago.

**_*****NCIS*****_**

The intrusive peal of the doorbell, rouses Tony from his near restful sleep. Seeing Ziva still at least trying to rest next to him on the bed, he's quick to hurry out to the front entryway to take care of whoever's come calling at this rather inconvenient time. Opening the door on the third ring, Tony's ready to snap off at whoever it is, nearly swallowing his tongue to forestall that effort at the sight of Leon Vance on the doorstep.

"Director?"

"Agent DiNozzo. You're looking better."

"Thank you, Sir. Ducky's not here. Neither is Gibbs."

"I realize that. I need to speak with the three of you that _are _here."

"So they called you, then. This something important that they asked you to tell us? Because we don't know anything about what's going on with them."

"It is important and I realize that you're not the one with the information. _I_ am."

"Sorry. Come on in. Why the cryptic beat around the bushes, Director?"

"Not my intention. What I came to tell you, I need to say to all of you at the same time." Leon responds calmly.

"I am here." Ziva pipes in calmly from behind Tony in the doorway.

"Me too." Abby quietly adds as she leads the way to the living room where they can sit down on Ducky's chairs and sofa.

Knowing they'll need the support of the seats they've chosen, Leon waits patiently while the younger three get comfortable. Choosing to remain standing, he gets straight to the point once they've all stopped moving and look his way. "Agent McGee is no longer missing."

**"That's great!"  
"You found him?"  
"Is he all right?"**

"Right now, he's badly in need of the same medical evaluations all of you were. We'll know more tomorrow. In the meantime, get some rest. Meeting in my office 0900." His tone, while calm and quiet, leaves no room to argue. Having said all he's come to say, Vance turns to go.

"Wait, that's it? Nothing else about how he's doing or where he's at?" Tony asks with surprise mixed with disappointment

"Need to know, Agent DiNozzo and right now, you don't."

"Wow. Didn't see this coming." Tony's snarky tone is as unmistakable as his frown, visible to all of them before he looks away.

"Not mine to tell, Tony." Vance attempts to pacify the obviously ticked off agent.

Taking in the Director's serious tone and the fact that he's the only one of the three recovering team members complaining, Tony says nothing more about it. Instead, he mentally backs up and uses his head, reading what's not being said between the lines. Whatever's going on will more than likely be the subject of the meeting in the morning. With that calming realization running through his head, the Senior Field Agent is able to re-adjust his attitude into one of cooperation. He proves that with the next thing out of his mouth. "Okay."

As Vance mentally tries to process Tony's attitude adjustment, the silence is broken unexpectedly.

"0900? Mandatory?" Abby asks almost timidly.

Looking at her carefully, Leon can see quite plainly that this nightmare has seriously knocked her around and has left her nowhere near her comfort zone. The bags under her eyes are worse than he's ever seen on her while she's worked without sleep on cases before. She's lost serious weight, her tone of voice is far from normal and she's not meeting anyone's eyes.

Keeping his tone normal yet firm, he answers her. "Yes." Turning to head out, he wishes them all a good night. At the front door, he turns back, knowing Tony's right behind him where the women are not. "Do I need to get Dr. Mallard back here to check on anyone tonight?"

"No, Director. We're fine." Tony answers him quietly, his eyes locked onto the older man as he gives him what he obviously wants to hear.

"None of you are _fine_, Tony. But you _will _be." Vance reminds the agent in front of him. He's not letting him build a wall of faux bravado here. There's no need for it and it won't help any of them.

Tony gives a slight nod in silent agreement. "Thank you, Sir."

"Get some sleep."

"Will do."

Don't forget, my office 0900."

"We'll be there." Tony replies as he watches the man leave, closing the door behind him, locking it before walking back into the rest of the house. His gut isn't happy about this upcoming meeting, but then again, maybe they'll finally get some answers.

**_******NCIS*****_**

Watching Breena step into the elevator with Dr. Mallard at nine when they head home for the night, Jimmy smiles softly before he turns back to Tim's room, two coffees in hand. Going inside, he silently hands one to the patient's boss and retreats to the chair on the other side of the bed before any words can be spoken, leaving plenty of space between them.

While gearing up to drive Penny home, Jimmy patiently watches Tim sleep, grateful beyond words that the agent is alive and not physically damaged in any way. There's no doubt in his mind that in terms of the man's psyche, the probability is high that it will be a different story, but it is nevertheless, a huge relief that physically, he'll be whole with rest and proper medical care, like he's already getting.

Then again, Jimmy's not so sure that's accurate. But he's not aware of the details either since he's not been read into Tim's actual medical situation and he's not about to intrude where he hasn't expressly been invited in. What he _does_ know is Sarah and Penny have gone for a walk to stretch their legs and have agreed to go home and get some real sleep after they come back and check in on Tim one more time. Well, Penny has, anyway. _Sarah_ is insisting on spending the night at her brother's bedside when they get back.

In the meantime, it's he and Gibbs keeping Tim company and the silence between them is equal parts for the patient as it is for Jimmy. At least, that's the story he's holding on to so he doesn't have to speak into the silence that right now is very comfortable in his corner of the room. No words come to mind anyway and he's more interested in focusing on the patient while he can.

While he understands that the Team Leader's ordeal was distinctly different than his own and that the man had his own reasons for keeping his silence, Jimmy still can't wrap his head around the idea of them not being told sooner that Tim was alive, the boss man's apology, notwithstanding. Being a man of few apologies doesn't get him off the hook in Jimmy's eyes; but as a medical professional who has seen far too much death in his short career and just recently escaped the jaws of it himself; the Medical Assistant isn't remotely comfortable with hanging on to this as if needing to hold a grudge against the man. He just needs time to work through it in his head.

Apparently, Gibbs has already sensed that because the man has said precious little since offering his sincere apology earlier tonight out in the hall. In the hours since then, he hasn't even done more than glance at Jimmy a time or two, nothing to make the younger man uncomfortable. His focus has been Tim and the women in Tim's family who are here to see him, to stay with him. If Jimmy didn't know any better, he'd swear the man is trying to move things forward, leaving the entire situation behind as if it were resolved.

But, Jimmy does know better. He's not on Gibbs' team directly and so he doesn't read him nearly as well as Tony does, but he does know guilt when he sees it and he can tell as much as the next guy, when the person in the room with him can't look him in the eye. He just hopes they can find a way past this without dragging it down further into the mud. They've all been through enough. It's time to focus on the here and now as well as the future, now that they all have one.

**_******NCIS******_**

Glancing at his watch and noting that it's going on midnight, Gibbs arches his back enough to stretch out the kinks before he settles back down into the chair beside Tim's bed. The others have gone home now, with the exception of Sarah McGee. Together, the two of them will not only make sure Tim feels safe at all times, but also help him through whatever comes up through the night. It's going to be a long shift before Jimmy comes back to relieve him while he goes to that meeting and that's fine with him because he's got a lot of thinking to do.

He can't remember a time when he's felt so badly about a decision he's made in the best interest of the people he's responsible for; only to realize too late that it had been a bad one. To be hit between the eyes with the realization that in trying to keep them from dealing with something extremely painful; he's hurt them even worse, is a heavy weight on his already over-burdened shoulders.

Not for the first time, he finds himself wishing he could talk to Ducky about this. But, the older man has gone home for some much-needed rest and to check on the rest of the team. Speaking of rest, he knows he needs some himself and somehow wishes he could turn his mind off long enough to get it. Tossing his coffee cup in the trash, Gibbs gets to his feet and checks on Tim up close one more time.

Smoothing the younger man's hair out of his eyes, Gibbs smiles softly down at him while he sleeps peacefully. "You're gonna get through this, Tim. We won't let you go through it alone." He tells him quietly as he mentally shudders at what that _'it'_ entails. The image of Tim in that room flashes angrily before his eyes as a too vivid reminder. Opposite Tony's anger at this younger man, the Team Leader struggles to think of a way to repair the gap between them.

"I'll take the first shift since you've been here the whole time." Sarah offers quietly from where she's already sitting in the chair next to him.

Gibbs turns to look at her and offers her a small smile of thanks. "The extra bed's there for you to get some too." He reminds her in hopes she'll jump at the chance.

"I will. I promise. Just… not yet." She stubbornly resists.

Nodding, he retreats to the far corner of the room and gets as comfortable as he can on the wide window ledge. There's no way he's taking the bed and leaving her to sleep in the chair. Between the two of them, they'll hear Tim moving around and be there for him so they should be resting in the meantime. In his usual protective style, he lets rest find him, leaving one eye open.

**_*****NCIS****_**

_What about you, Agent McGee? Is your silence regarding that humiliation you suffered in Mexico worth it now?_

_…. the vision in front of him. ..still there, painfully unchanged. But, it can't be! NO! Damn it, NO! Oh, God, NO!_

_There's NO hope now._

_Perhaps you are angered now that you are unaware of what fault he may be responsible for - why we are all here today? _

_What did **he** do to merit this? You are a smart man and you know there is a reason for his isolation - just as he is well aware that I also have the others. _

_You never **did** ask him how that trip went for your agent here, did you? That is too bad. You might have learned something valuable if you had. _

_Agent McGee, here - set you on that hunt - set her on the warpath so that it became something that no one could stop - the chase - until one of you died. It should have been you - but instead, it was my beloved. Now you are all paying the price for hunting her down… _

_\- because SHE WOULD NOT BE DEAD!_

**_*****NCIS*****_**

Restless movements from the bed across the room have Gibbs up off his seat in a heartbeat, at Tim's side in just one more. The nightmares have begun. Sarah, too has been abruptly awakened by her brother's obvious signs of distress and is now holding Tim's only free hand in an attempt to draw him back from wherever his mind has taken him.

"It's okay, Tim. You're all right." Her soft voice with noticeable shakiness doesn't seem to have much affect on him.

Bending down close to Tim's ear, Gibbs speaks softly to him. "Easy, Tim. I've gotcha"

Tim's head stops moving from side to side as the words meant to calm him actually work in some degree. But, his hands are still restless in their own rite; clenching and unclenching into fists that have dragged a part of the blanket up into them. Glancing up at Sarah, Gibbs offers her a look of reassurance. She needs to calm down. They'll get her brother through it.

Using one hand to stroke Tim's hair above his brow, Gibbs tries again to get through to him, still stroking his brow and carding his hair as he quietly speaks in his ear again. "It's not real, son. Come on back."

Almost instantly, Tim relaxes completely, his head turning in Gibbs' direction as if seeking to be closer to the security he senses and hears.

"Maybe you should stay there for a while." Sarah suggests with tears in her eyes. She hates seeing her brother like this. He's such a strong person for her that seeing him this thrown and this insecure hurts. It's like watching him become someone completely different and it scares the hell out of her.

Looking over at her, Gibbs feels his heart pull. He can see what's going on and he feels for her. Not wanting to let go of Tim with either hand, he gently calls her over to him. "C 'mere."

As Sarah approaches him, Gibbs finally stops carding Tim's hair and uses that arm to wrap Sarah in a one-armed hug, tugging her to him in a gesture of reassurance. "He'll be okay."

Nodding, Sarah sniffles but says nothing.

"I know it's hard seeing him like this." Her brother's boss sympathizes.

"He's always been my tough big brother." She admits quietly.

"He still is." Gibbs reminds her firmly. "He's alive and back with us. Focus on that."

"But…."

"Don't count him out before he's even started to fight." He tells her, making sure to keep his tone calm and quiet.

"I am, aren't I?" She replies guiltily.

"Not anymore." He reminds her while showing her that he's got faith in her.

"Thanks, Agent Gibbs."

"Welcome. Go get some sleep. I'll sit with him."

"Sounds like a good idea. It's obvious it's _you_ he needs right now, anyway." She replies sadly.

"Sarah…"

"It's okay. I get it."

Gibbs leaves it alone. It's highly unlikely that she _does _get it. But, it's not something she's going to understand because she hadn't been there.

**_*****NCIS*****_**

_"It's okay, Tim. You're all right."  
"Easy, Tim. I've gotcha"  
"It's not real, son. Come on back."_

_A sea of calm blue water below as billowy soft clouds cushion him, seems to go on endlessly. Closing his eyes, he finds peace…._

_...Black empty space so thick with smoke he can't breathe through moves aside as he parts it with his arms. Finally, it's gone and he can see but wishes he couldn't…sitting before him…the chair he spent a week chained to; the chain he spent those seven days confined to; the gag he spent days nearly gagging on; the blindfold he spent hours underneath; the gun that had been placed in hand and kept there for countless hours…..the faces of those here with him but **not** here….Ducky, Jimmy, Tony, Ziva, Abby, Gibbs….. _

_cloud of desolation so thick it's almost tangible… _

_the figure across the room… strength embodied enough there to share. _

_Tears of hopelessness and rage … tickle down his face, all traces of hope ….gone_

_NO hope now…_

_*****NCIS*****_

Sadly, it's not long before Tim's restless again, this time his nightmares taking him further down the path of angst he's already traveled once, as evidenced by the tears trailing down his face. Quietly, Gibbs wipes away the tears and speaks to him again, one hand going back up to caress his brow as he'd done before.

"Remember, son. It's not real. We're all here. You just have to come back to us."

As before, Tim's anxiousness dissipates at the sound of his mentor's voice close by but this time it takes a little more repetition before it sinks in enough to completely calm him.. "That's it, Tim. Hear me. Come back, son."

_To us…..son….not real…back to us…_

_Feeling free again, breathing without darkness hinging on every breath, whispers of encouragement repeat themselves like refreshing raindrops on his face. 'that's it, Tim….come back, son…._

Blinking, Tim realizes he's awake, the vestiges of the dark place he'd just been in, now left behind, but just barely. A shudder rips through him as he trips over the edge of that which had him in its' grips, trying to pull himself further away.

"Easy, Tim." Keeping his hand comfortingly on the young man's head, Gibbs speaks quietly while carefully watching him struggle not only to awaken more fully, but to leave the nightmare behind, as well. "Let go of it, son. I've gotcha."

Embarrassed by the attention, yet feeling immensely comforted by it at the same time, all Tim can do is remain still, his heart still up in his throat as he unknowingly begins absorbing the feeling of security and comfort that is Gibbs in parental mode. He closes his eyes again, this time against the sight of the surreal; Gibbs sitting by _his_ bedside, comforting _him_. Though he wants this to be real, needs it to be so; he's not sure it is.

Gibbs waits patiently. He gets that the nightmares were bad and that waking up to something out of the ordinary takes adjustment. Tim's been through a lot and no one needs to rush him through anything right now, not even something as seemingly insignificant as who's here with him when he faces the world outside of his nightmare driven sleep.

Afraid to go back to sleep now, Tim tries to bask in the moment, completely unaware that his own internal need for security has him turning slightly toward that soothing voice. Opening his eyes again, he sees that he's moved closer to Gibbs and it has him retreating in embarrassment, especially when he realizes his face is damp. _Great! Just. Great. Not bad enough these damned dreams feel so real, but they have me crying like a baby, too?_

Seeing the young man's emotions rise to the surface through his expression, with humiliation and embarrassment leading the way, Gibbs calls him on it, albeit, kindly. "Hey. No one's worryin' about anything right now, except seein' that you get a good night's sleep. All right?"

Silently, Tim nods without looking up from the blanket.

"Tim _look_ at me." The boss requests with a slight increase in firmness without one in volume. This is just between them and that's where it will stay.

Doing as he's asked, Tim looks up at the man that's had his back since finding him in his home unexpectedly.

"Meant what I said. I'm not leavin' you to deal with this alone, even in your sleep."

Tim nods. He gets it and he appreciates it. But it means he's still nowhere near the independent, strong Tim McGee he has been up until this nightmare snatched him away from all of that.

"Tim. I was there. Remember?" Gibbs asks carefully. "Got no need to go through this alone."

Does he remember? Of course he remembers! His vivid dreams won't let him forget!

Seeing the expression on Tim's face, Gibbs knows he's hit the heart of the matter full on. The humiliation and physical pain they were both in; saw each _other_ in - is still freshly haunting the young man before him. It needs some air for now so that Tim can at least let someone help him with it. "That what's followin' you around right now?"

Tim nods.

"We made it, Tim. Hold on to _that_."

Swallowing hard, Tim looks up. This man sitting here with him, helping him through the nightmares and comforting him, has been through his own; several times over. It's clear he wants to be help how ever Tim needs him to. The unexpectedness of that realization and the soul deep cleansing breath that comes with it, releases the stopper on what's left of Tim's emotional overload, compliments of the nightmarish dream he's just left behind, the tears silently riveting their way down his face.

Without a word, Gibbs pulls him close; embracing him as a grounding physical show of support as the storm crashes through him. When he feels Tim stiffen as if fighting his attempt to comfort him, he soothingly encourages him to relax, quietly speaking in his ear. "Let it out, son. I've gotcha."

In the silence that's descended on them, Gibbs feels his shirt become increasingly damp. It startles him to realize that this emotional release is a silent one for Tim. When the young man finally goes limp, giving evidence that he's cried himself out and exhaustion has carried him back under, the boss settles him back down on the bed. What he's seen here just now makes him wonder about the young man's sister. Looking across the room, he sees that he's not far off the mark.

Across the room, Sarah McGee wipes her own tears away, her brother's emotions laid bare like this is breaking her heart. With her eyes still closed, she cries herself to sleep, never noticing the cobalt blue orbs filled with compassion watching over her while watching over her brother too.


	30. Chapter 28

**A/N:** _I know these updates seem like they're too far apart. I do apologize for that.  
In order to do this with any real sense of keeping it real - I force myself to take a day off -come back at it with fresh eyes and perspective - and go through it again - before completing &amp; posting any chapter.  
Your understanding and your time is deeply appreciated._

**Warning**: _This is a VERY long chapter. I apologize if that's a problem._

* * *

The changing of the guard, so to speak, in Tim's room at 0745 the next morning, occurs without incident as Penny Langston takes over for Sarah McGee and Jimmy steps in for Gibbs. The update for the fresh pair is more warning to watch and be prepared for continued nightmares, than news of anything seriously wrong. Of course, it goes without saying that there is still the continued need for Tim to sleep whenever possible.

Penny's not happy to hear that her Timothy has had a very restless night but she knows it was to be expected and there's little that can be done about it except continue to have someone be here for him at all times. She's grateful that Gibbs _has_ been and tries to let him see that by letting him off the hook now that she's on watch. "Go home and get some sleep, Agent Gibbs. Timothy will understand why you're not here. I'll tell him you'll be back tonight."

Having just listened as Sarah described her version of Tim's night to her grandmother and Jimmy, Gibbs shakes his head in response to Penny's suggestion. "Not gonna be gone long. Got a meeting. Then I'll be back." Looking over at Jimmy, he pointedly tells him. "You need me, for anything. Call me!"

Jimmy nods. He knows what Gibbs is saying. Last night's heart-felt confession and offered apology between them seems to have opened a new door that only_ they_ stand in; one where what's real beneath the surface isn't so tough to read, after all. Now that he's rested and after hearing what kind of night Tim's had, Jimmy's ready for whatever he's needed for. But, that doesn't stop him from hoping the patient will sleep through most of the day since that's what his body needs most right now.

_*****NCIS*****_

Leon Vance can't remember a time he's ever been more grateful that Gibbs has requested a meeting for the MCRT in his office. When they'd spoken just yesterday, he'd no idea just how right the Team Leader was, in that unspoken message sort of way, that his people needed to be let in on what they'd found out in regard to this whole hellish nightmare they had all been drawn into and are now caught up in trying to work through. All of them except himself being the victims of the crimes perpetrated in this case makes this a tough road for Vance to travel with them, but it must be done because they _do_ need to know. They have a _right_ to know.

He'd no idea things were this bad. He'd imagined they were tense and uncomfortable but looking at the group of three before him - each obviously haunted by their experience - as evidenced by the aura they are projecting in the room; seemingly angry at the world at large; there's no doubt about it. Gibbs had been right to request this sit-down meeting sooner rather than later. Later, the continued loss of sleep, missing appetite and misplaced anger would have made their recovery that much harder on them, their negative emotions entrenched even deeper, much more difficult to purge.

_*****NCIS******_

_So far, so good_. Jimmy thinks to himself as he watches Tim sleep, occasionally checking the readings on the monitors that the patient is hooked up to. It's going on 0900 and in the hour plus that he's been on guard, his friend has slept without incident. While he hopes that will continue for at least another hour, he's doubtful because doctors and nurses are notorious for disrupting patients while they try to sleep. It's almost like a hospital tradition. In fact, he's expecting it to happen at any moment now.

Penny stands to her feet and paces a little. Sitting too long is harsh on the body and she tries to take better care of hers than that even in situations like this. She's been thinking about that look on her granddaughter's face earlier and it's got her concerned. It had to have been tough, watching her brother go through a rough night and she'd really like to talk to her about it. Sighing deeply, Penny reminds herself that it will take some digging to get to the heart of what's really bothering Sarah. It always does. It's something to be tabled until a later time because her focus right now is Timothy.

It had done her heart good though, to see Agent Gibbs walk Sarah out earlier, his arm wrapped protectively around her shoulder. Who knows, maybe that helped the situation, at least for now. What had really surprised her had been seeing her normally stoic granddaughter melt into that level of support from someone outside the immediate family. Then again, she'd never expected this much backup and support from Timothy's team on any level. One thing's for sure: she's damned glad to have it.

_*****NCIS******_

_The black empty space so thick with smoke he can't breathe ..., this time too thick for him to fight his way through while he's... ... chained to the chair; confined to the chain; the gag nearly filling his mouth; underneath the blindfold; hand on the gun... he's lost but he's not alone, that god-awful, mocking voice and those gun shots are reverberating in the air around him. _

_Ziva Da'vid - **BANG** - Dr. Mallard- **BANG**-Jimmy Palmer- **BANG**_

_Abigail Scuito- **BANG**-"Special Agent DiNozzo, Jr- **BANG**_

_Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs- **BANG**_

_Everywhere he looks, there's one of them, staring at him - the faces of the very people he's just gotten killed- their face awash in agony and blame: Ziva - Ducky -Jimmy Palmer- Abby- Tony - Gibbs- _

_There's no escaping! They're facing this doomed eternity through no fault of their own - because of him!_

_He's running and running, but there's no way out! It's too late to fix any of it!_

_****NCIS****_

Penny's relieved that in the hour she and Jimmy have been here, her grandson has remained asleep and peacefully at that. Of course, Murphy's Law isn't on her side today and no sooner has that thought crossed her mind, then Tim's restlessness returns, limbs agitatedly moving, head tossing in distress and an expression that defines grief and guilt combined perfectly. Without a wasted moment, the concerned grandmother is leaning forward into his personal space and attempting to comfort him

"Easy, Timothy. I'm here, sweetheart."

Penny glances at Jimmy with concern as she works to calm the sleeping patient. He joins in the effort when it becomes clear it's not going to be easy. Tim's still agitated, his limbs moving as if he were mountain climbing in his sleep.

"Come on back, Tim. We're all here. Alive. Come back."

Surprisingly enough, it's not _her_ voice that calms him; it's Jimmy's.

"We're okay, Tim. We made it. Sssh. Come back to us. We're here for you." As the Assistant Medical Examiner continues with his own attempt to soothe the patient with more success than her own efforts had been, Tim's grandmother can only watch, grateful when Tim's legs stop moving, his hands relax and his expression begins to ease away from the acute stress and fear that was there a minute ago,

Penny sighs with relief. It's clear that she's not the capable one here. Not stopping to dwell on that thought, she moves on to being immensely grateful that Timothy's team covered their bases and prepared for this very happenstance. She actually feels a tiny smile come to her face when her precious grandson finally visibly relaxes deeper into sleep, leaving no doubt in her mind that he'll sleep better now.

"Thank you, Jimmy."

"I'm just glad I could help." Jimmy replies quietly, inwardly shaken from the experience.

_*****NCIS*****_

Leon sympathetically addresses the group - too relieved at having them back alive to let his tone climb anywhere near the disappointment he feels simmering underneath the rest of it. "I've read all of your reports about what happened. I'll admit, I didn't expect them so soon. That's not to say that your due diligence in the matter isn't appreciated. However, in the interest in giving all of you time to get back on an even keel, I will hold off on submitting them until later in the week. That way, should you decide you need to amend yours, there won't be a problem.

Silently, he lets that sink in for a minute. It's his way of letting them know, he's not holding them to anything right now. He wants them to realize it's okay for them to need some time and space to find their footing again, to restate anything even remotely personal they regret putting on paper where it can't be taken back, hidden away.

Glancing at the still silent Team Leader and equally mum Medical Examiner, both already sitting at the long table, Vance sighs. This is going to be a long meeting. Moving toward the table himself, he speaks to Tony, Abby and Ziva again, all of whom are still standing just inside his door.

"All right. If you'll take a seat, we'll get started. When we've finished what needs to be discussed, we'll get into the update on Agent McGee. I'm sure you're all anxious for that. Based on your preliminary reports, all of you seem to have one unresolved issue - in varying degrees. That is, why your teammate, Agent McGee was not there with you or in the rescue efforts when you were finally located."

"Where's Palmer?" Tony asks unexpectedly as he looks around and doesn't see the younger man.

They all know him enough to see through his attempt to delay the pending discussion as if he knows it's going to be damned difficult to get through. No one calls him on it. In fact, he actually gets an answer on it to minimize the issue at hand.

"Mr. Palmer is right where we need him to be at the moment, Anthony." Ducky replies cryptically as he speaks for the first time since entering into the room with Gibbs. He doesn't come any closer to revealing that Jimmy is staying with Tim while the others get brought up to speed on everything they need to know. It's not a conversation he wants to get into just yet. The Director's Agenda is more important for all of them.

Without wasting any more time, the Director moves things along, telling them what they've long needed to hear. "Agent McGee wasn't _with _you during the time you were held because he was taken... first."

_*****NCIS*****_

_\- too high... price too high._

_**BANG****BANG****BANG****BANG****BANG**_

_too high price... too high price.. too high price... too high price.._

_Dr. Mallard- **BANG**  
Jimmy Palmer- **BANG**  
Abigail Scuito- **BANG**  
"Special Agent DiNozzo, Jr- **BANG**  
Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs- **BANG**  
"Tell me, ... McGee - how does it feel to know... they died - because of you?"  
Died... died...died..._ _"No, No! No! No! No!NO! NO!"_

As before Jimmy steps up and attempts to calm the patient, hoping the deeper voice of a male will have a better result than Tim's grandmother again as it did a short time ago. "Tim, come back. You're ok. We're alive. We need you to come back here."

Again, Penny tries to calm Tim's agitated sleep by massaging his clenched fist while talking soothingly to him in turn with Jimmy's efforts. But this time things are getting worse instead of better. Her voice isn't working to calm him down at all. In fact, he's getting more agitated, his limbs thrashing about as the moments go on. Penny's upset. Waking him up is a last resort. But how can she get him back from wherever it is his mind's taken him?

In a move that startles both of them, Tim bolts upright in the bed, staring with unseeing eyes, obviously still asleep, yet disturbingly silent in that moment. Determined to help, Jimmy keeps going this time while Penny's voice drops away. Repeating his words, keeping them calm and soothing as he maintains his hold on the patient. "Easy Tim. It's okay. We're not there anymore. You're safe. You're safe, Tim. You're okay."

Unfortunately, things deteriorate from there as in the next moment, the patient is not only trying desperately to get out of the bed, but he's shaking his head and a string of panicked denials are coming from him, and his eyes, though still unfocused, are searching the room wildly, as if desperate to find something that's not there. suddenly, he's yelling out again, his agitation intense: "_No, No!_ _No! No_! No!NO! NO! TAKE ME! TAKE ME!"

With quick thinking and reflexes, Jimmy gets to Tim first, helping him back into bed. "Easy, Tim. You're okay. We are too. All of us. We need you. Come on back."

Calmer now, Tim seems to melt back into the pillow, as Jimmy breathes out a sigh of relief. If this is what Gibbs meant by restless night, it's no damned wonder all three of them look like a mack truck ran over them!

They're so concentrated on Tim, they never hear the door open behind them or notice the nurse standing in the doorway, watching with a serious frown on her face. Neither Jimmy nor Penny see the nurse return to the nurse's station and pick up the phone, her eyes locked on the agent in the room across the way through the window that is his wall, the frown still plainly fixed on her face.

_*****NCIS******_

"That's not wha..." Tony begins to protest in a tone that suggests he'd fallen into the trap of believing everything he'd been told. His memory is serving that up quite clearly for him now:

_"... Is being here while he is enjoying a nice, warm sunny extended vacation at the beach, worth this?"_

"...the reason we are here together - is thanks to the one who is not here."  
"...he allowed you to run blindly into my trap which has so easily brought you here."

Crap! How the hell had he let himself get so out of line when thinking about McGee? He didn't deserve this! "Damn it!"

"Oh, dear Lord!" Ducky exclaims in complete oblivion to Tony's knee-jerk response. This is news to him because no one has discussed their findings with him yet. He'd been aware that Timothy had been there because Gibbs had told him as much - but had known nothing more than that. There are a lot of unanswered question that remain and this first of many answers is a hard one to swallow.

Vance nods in understanding as he continues on with what he needs them to hear. "While washing his hands in the men's room, Agent McGee was viciously knocked in the head from behind. Blood found on the floor by the sink has proven to be his. Unconscious at that point, Agent McGee was then dragged out the back door of the restaurant and put into the back of a waiting van - and liberally sprayed with some concoction that eventually all of you were dosed with prior to your arrival at that warehouse."

"To prolong the period in which we were unconscious - pliable." Ducky inserts unexpectedly, his tone underlining the fact that they've yet to witness his reaction to any of this. Even now, he's keeping a stiff upper lip, reacting only when something completely unexpected is dropped on him, judging by the way this discussion's going.

Giving them a moment of silence to process this, Vance goes quiet. Taking a few breaths, he picks up where he needs to. "That puts the time frame to about the same time Doctor Mallard and Mr. Palmer were being tricked into rendering help and led into the alley. Literally minutes apart." Vance supplies.

"And makes McGee their initial target." Ziva supplies with barely controlled anger. Before anyone can say anything to that, she's speaking in Hebrew, letting them clearly see that she's pretty pissed about this news. She obviously hadn't believed it possible; or at the very least, had hoped it wasn't.

As the words die out in her throat, Ziva takes a deep breath, willing herself to calm down. The only thing keeping her from completely losing her temper now is the reality that Tim is alive and currently in the safest place for him and receiving the medical care he needs. She knows the others realize she needs a they don't know is at this moment, her memory is serving her painfully well:

_The last I saw of Timothy was when the poor lad was rushing to the lavoratory, sickened to his stomach. Strangely enough, the only thing on the table at the time, was his glass of water"_

_The waitress said you told her to let your friends know where you and Jimmy had gone. We thought that meant McGee was with you."_

_"Tony. It will do us no good to be angry at McGee now. We do not even know if he was, as you say, done feeling ill. Perhaps he was still in the restroom when we arrived. Regardless, I am sure he will quickly alert Gibbs as to our disappearance. In fact that will probably be even more helpful to us because he was not present when we all ran into this 'trap'."_

As the words float away back to her memory bank, Ziva feels a wave of mixed emotions rising up within her, not the least of which is abject concern for Tim's mental state. Silently she vows, as a survivor herself, of some of man's worst depravity against each other, to be there for him if and when he needs to talk. Of course, the question remains if he'll ever allow himself to do so.

_*****NCIS*****_

In an eerie sense of odd timing, the moment Tim's relaxed back into peaceful slumber and both the people watching over him have allowed themselves to relax by the window where they're enjoying the sunlight, a doctor accompanied by the nurse who'd come to the door moments before, silently enter Tim's room. Ignoring both Penny and Jimmy, they begin to administer, not through his I.V. but directly into his arm, something they do not bother discussing with either person in the room.

Jimmy is quick on his feet as he races to put himself between the needle going into Tim's arm and the patient's skin, but not quick enough to completely stop what they're doing. He can't risk injury to himself or Tim by yanking it out. But he can and he does rip into them as he steps up into the personal space of the doctor administering it In the split second this happens, Jimmy's angry words fill the room

"What are you doing? You can't just add to his treatment without getting his grandmother's ok and you haven't done that!"

They're just close enough now that the man is stepping back, loosing contact with the needle and forced to concentrate on regaining his footing so he doesn't fall. Left unattended, the needle falls to the side, still in contact with Tim's arm. Picking it up, Penny tosses it into the nearest trashcan, pushing that with her foot so that it's behind her while she stands guard over her grandson. Her arms go across her chest like an additional barricade as she turns to face the medical personnel who have just stepped over the line in her book. By the width of a hair, she holds her temper and her tongue while she hears what the man has to say for himself.

"We have written permission to treat Mr. McGee as we see fit." The doctor retorts angrily. "Now get out of my way before I have you thrown out of here for interfering with the care of a patient!"

"This patient is my grandson and you do not have that blanket permission from me!" Penny lashes back with white-hot fury. "You had better explain yourself right now! What the hell did you just give him?"

With a resigned sigh and a shrug of the shoulders, the doctor's arrogance is gone, replaced with an aire of defense. "Nothing that will harm him, I assure you. Having just been informed by Nurse Bennet here, that Agent McGee has been having a very hard time sleeping restfully without trauma, I just gave him a sedative to help him sleep more calmly - more restfully. He _needs_ real rest or his body will not begin to heal."

Jimmy's even angrier now. "And if that means he can't wake up from the next nightmare - then what? Let's clear this up. That written permission states that anything done_ for_ Tim or _to_ him is supposed to be discussed with his family beforehand! And every doctor or nurse treating him is supposed to be aware of that!" Jimmy berates them both. He's been brought up to speed at least that much.

"You'd better hope he does sleep peacefully now. God help you if he doesn't!" Penny berates them further. "Now, I suggest you leave and while you're at it, excuse yourself from my grandson's care - both of you! I want a new doctor and nurse here within the next five minutes. And I'll be talking to the hospital Administrator about this."

_*****NCIS*****_

Vance watches as Tony struggles with what he's finding out. Frowning, he sighs. There's a hell of a lot more where that came from and none of it easy to hear. Clearing his throat, he continues on. "FBI Forensics has concluded that the van used for Agent McGee's abduction, was also used for Doctor Mallard and Jimmy Palmer."

"Wait a minute! Are you saying they were taken to that place at the same time? In the same van?" Tony demands angrily. That's just too sadistic for words. It's a painful piece of the puzzle that is the full picture of what happened. What are they supposed to do with it?

"Yes." Vance answers abruptly. The emotions he feels at this point are barely contained and he didn't even have to live it to feel them. He can imagine what they're feeling. But, they have more to get through and he needs to keep them going, even if he has to play the cold, hardened Director to do so.

Ducky is appalled, his reaction unmistakable in his horrified expression. To think that they'd been taken together and then separated so drastically so that they would be deliberately left to think the worst of Timothy...it breaks his heart all over again for all of them. And what about what dear Timothy was left to think; what he was forced to listen to? For the first time in a very long time, Donald Mallard wishes a dead man would come back to life - so he could kill him, himself, slowly and oh, so painfully. Scalpels are good for things like that, after all. And if Ducky is anything; he's certainly good with one of those.

It blows the Senior Field Agent's mind to realize how much this bastard had gotten away with; how far he'd gone; and how close they came to never making it out of that warehouse alive. Even the absurdity in how the bastard lost his own life is staggering. This...guy had so easily manipulated Tony's thought pattern where McGee was concerned that it literally scares Tony to even think about it right now. Then again, apparently, he'd been a _master _manipulator - and kidnapper.

_"...your Team Leader's crime against the Reynosa family 20 years ago! That. Was murder!_

Yeah, there is that, too. Hell of a mess, this nightmare that doesn't seem to want to go away. Tony suddenly recalls rebelliously thinking at one point. _Bastard's_ m_anipulating thoughts. Yet, somehow, right now, it's Tony's own thinking that's skewered and he knows this but is drawn repeatedly down that road anyway, like a moth to a flame._

"Not what that bastard who took you, drilled into your head, DiNozzo?" Vance questions as a way of pushing Tony to move forward now. "Haven't you figured it out yet? It doesn't matter what he told you because in the end, he was playing all of you. I'm telling you the facts as we know them now." Vance's anger is unmistakable now.

"But he went on and on about McGee's vacation and heating and food and dri..." Tony plays devil's advocate, digging down to the root of what started this doubt's growth. Even as the argument spwews from his mouth, he remembers the question he'd asked himself about this back in the hospital. _Why would the man have missed out on the opportunity to torture another one of us by not taking Tim too? _This is one hell of a way to find out the answer, that's for sure!

"Really think that bastard was telling us the truth, Tony?" Gibbs interrupts him quietly as he looks at his oldest surrogate son compassionately. "About anything?" He's not angry with him. He understands that there's a full range of information being let out here for the first time since this nightmare started and that it's hard to reconcile the truth now with what's been poured into their minds in the week they'd been held.

"Of course!" Ziva exclaims suddenly as if done with cursing at the situation and ready to understand the reasoning behind it. "It makes perfect sense."

"Gonna have to explain it to me, Da'vid, cause I'm not seein' whatever it is that you're seein'." Tony admits grudgingly. _What is he missing?_

"Mind games." Gibbs offers quietly as keeps his eyes locked on his Senior Field Agent. "He wanted all of you so pissed at Tim, you'd believe everything he said about him. He knew if he had you hooked deep enough, you wouldn't look deeper; rely on what you knew about your partner instead of what that was being drummed into your head by a complete stranger."

"Well, he got what he wanted, didn't he?" Tony mutters angrily as he watches his Team Leader look away. Jimmy Palmer's pain filled words haunt Tony now.

_"I think he's dead...I think he's been dead since before our last moments with that creep_."

Tony frowns. While this reality is much better than that and isn't even close to the alternative crap _he'd_ been buying into about the beach, it burns that any of them were made to feel the painful emotions this entire scenario has brought on them. The most important question of the hour needs to be answered. Loudly and with the full weight of the anger he's feeling, Tony snaps it out there. "Why?"

"Why did he want us to be angry with McGee or why did we give him that?" Ziva questions as her own eyes remain locked on Gibbs' with concern.

"Well, that too, but actually..." Tony starts to answer her, but then thinks better of it and just voices the question he really wants answered. "Why didn't he just shoot us and get it over with?"

_*****NCIS*****_

Jimmy can't stop pacing now. His gut is clenched with worry, fear...something he can't quite name but he can just feel that this situation with Tim is about to get worse in a very big way. These doctors have screwed things up. As bad as they were getting earlier, Jimmy knows he and Penny could have handled it. But, now? Now he's so unsure of what's coming that he can't sit still. One look at Penny though and his feet finally freeze.

Penny's standing next to Tim, her eyes glued to his face. Her expression is one of a grandparent who adores her grandson and hurts for him when he's hurting. Looking at her hands, Jimmy can see she's still holding Tim's free hand with both of her own. She hasn't let go of him since that weasel of a doctor and nurse pair left some fifteen minutes ago. Although no new doctor or nurse has appeared, neither Penny nor Jimmy has left Tim's side to enforce the issue. So long as Tim's sleeping this peacefully, there seems little pause for concern since Ducky will be here before too long, anyway.

With no more wasted time, Jimmy heads over to her and gently urges her to sit on the chair he's just moved closer to the bed for her. He knows he needs to go find out the status of Tim's care rather than force that issue onto Ducky's shoulders. Since it does appear that the patient is sleeping better, he's prepared to head out to do that now. No sooner does he tell Penny that, than Tim's sleep begins to change, very, very quickly.

_******NCIS*******_

"Dredging up the most destructive emotions possible; guilt, helplessness, fear, anger and blame; liberally dousing us in them. _That_ was his weapon of choice against all of us." Ducky surmises sadly. "Chosen well, I might add, as it is much more damaging and painful than physical torture - beyond the horrid temperature changes and not feeding us or keeping us hydrated. He sharpened his weapon dangerously when he carried out his plan to make us each believe he had killed the others, taking great pains to make it utterly believeable. Pouring all of those negative emotions into one potent potion; mental anquish over the death of someone you care greatly for. It is a far higher price to pay than death itself; especially if you've been thoroughly convinced that _you_ are entirely responsible."

"Too twisted to make sense." Tony mutters angrily, giving voice to the thought that had crossed his mind earlier.

"Think about it. His endgame - just like Ducky's tellin' ya." Gibbs adds as he looks back over at them now. "Just like that ****. She'd said she didn't want my death, she wanted my life- so long as I was useful to her. He followed her example."

"In spades, I'm afraid." Ducky chimes in sadly.

"So the reality he painted for each of us that he grabbed ...," Tony surmises. "What he got us to believe..."

"Was _far_ different than the real one." Ducky agrees. "What we must focus on is _this_ reality - a reality _most_ precious, given what the outcome _could_ have been for all of us. And pray that we are able to help each other heal as well. "

_*******NCIS********_

_His movements slow and sluggish... weighed down everywhere as the fog begins to dissipate.. . his eyes feel too warm and glued shut... darkness that's so real, he can feel it. A wave of anxiety grabs hold of him with a tenacity that alarms him ... nothing but inky darkness that's unrelenting and overpowering. .. . physical textures of the weight on his head. The reason he can't open his eyes; the reason they feel too warm is because he's been blindfolded with - a thick, black, heavy fabric! Damn it to hell!_

Penny and Jimmy glance at each other with concern as they work together to calm the sleeping patient's agitation this time. Watching Timothy's moments of restlessness is becoming painful. It's clear his sleep is not the kind he truly needs even now. Thankfully, it doesn't take much for Jimmy to pull him back - this time.

_*******NCIS********_

The silence that falls now is a fog too thick to see through, at least for the moment. It's not long before Tony's investigative side takes center stage of his thoughts, his first question is out of his mouth before he can think to curtail it. "What else do you know?"

Vance knows it's time to move on. Without wasting any time, he answers the younger man. "Agent Fornell reports that his people have tracked the van left at the scene back to the rental lot it was stolen from, along with a second van - that Agent McGee had been stashed in - just before the SOB called the rental lot. That call was made at 5 AM the day he was killed walking away from his crime - which is the only reason you were discovered when you were. Apparently, he told them if they wanted their van, they needed to come pick it up. The lot the vans belonged to is less than a mile from Gibbs' house."

Taking a breath, Vance watches as all he's said is taken in. He's not done because he intends to read them completely in, as a way to help them connect the dots on this. "He wasn't found then because the guy made a point when he called to report that all the door locks were broken in the lock position, knowing, I'm sure that at that time of day no one would bother with it. And he was right. No one at the rental lot double-checked. That is, until Fornell's agents showed up, by which time, Agent McGee had already walked away- apparently, straight to Gibbs' house "

"McGee sought asylum in your home where he knew he would be safe." Ziva quietly offers as both explanation for the others as well as small comfort to Gibbs. To her, that speaks of the ultimate statement of trust. She knows that he understands what she's saying.

With a sigh that speaks volumes, Gibbs offers her a knowing look in return before he looks back out the window.

"Well, hell!" Tony explodes. "This just keeps getting better and better!"

_*****NCIS*******_

_.. terrifying realization...disbelief ... confusion and uncertainty still wrapped in panic. very_ _cold, very hungry... very scared_... eyes _fill with tears of anguish. Oh, God! Ducky too? The others who were out to dinner with him, had somehow been taken too!_

_"...for now, they'll be fine. I promise! Oh, you're not invited to most of the fun, but you will be allowed in on some of it - - we'll be back for you later - much later. ...And if you're lucky- and you_ _behave _\- _I'll let you play the final game of the party with us."_

_too hot ... blindfold heavy around his head...suffocating... oppressive heat ... can't breathe... trails of sweat running down his face... pain... the chain...soaked to the skin with sweat drenched clothing... starving, dying of thirst ... too tired...so damned tired!_ ..._It's hot! So damn hot!... struggling against chains_..._ hunger, thirst and rising despair ..., sheer agony ripping through his skin at countless contact points between skin and chain .. muscle stiffness... temperature extremes... sweat pouring down his face...cold and clammy ... his feet hot and sticky_

_His heart's dropped to his feet ... stopped breathing..., dangerous voice in his ear... cold hardness of a gun barrel pushed into his neck..."Open your mouth but do NOT speak."_

_...mouth filled with vinegar sponge...trying to adjust his breathing ... swallowing that hated liquid...freed from the oppressive band... the sound of the door closing... no escape! Dear God, please let them all be saved! Let Gibbs find them!_

_*******NCIS*******_

"We do not know the full extent of what he has experienced in this... However, since he was essentially the main target ..." Ziva attempts to finish her line of thought out loud.

"Yeah, why is _that_" Tony demands." Bastard said Mexico. Something about Tim saying he was important. What the hell was he talkin' about that would add up to this?"

"It was _my_ fault." Abby finally speaks for the first time, her eyes filled with tears of guilt, remorse and shame. "Not Tim's." She wipes away at the tears trailing down her cheeks now. "_None_ of this is Tim's fault."

"I'm well aware of that Ms. Scuito." Vance reassures her calmly.

"I need to explain." She stubbornly insists, her voice less than steady.

"We're listening, Abbs." Tony encourages her. "I know it's hard, but you gotta get it out. And we need to hear it."

"I know." She nods. Taking a deep breath, she slowly lets it out, looking nowhere but down at her hands. "Okay, here goes. From the beginning...

_*******NCIS********_

_...Cloud of desolation so thick he can't see... the figure across the room... hopelessness and rage ... all traces of hope ...gone...NO hope now...- too high... price too high._

_Dr. Mallard- **BANG** Jimmy Palmer- **BANG** Abigail Scuito- **BANG** "Special Agent DiNozzo, Jr- **BANG** Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs- **BANG**too high price.. too high price.. too high price... too high price..."... died - because of you! Died...died...died...**BANG****BANG****BANG****BANG****BANG**_

_Shaking his head... scrambling away in a new direction, the gun clutched even tighter, both hands cradling it now...backing up_ ... _his eyes bright with unshed tears. _"_"No! Can't be...this... haunting me! Said you ... dead! I ...heard ...shots! ... my fault! All dead! My fault...!...He ...he shot... oh, God ...have I done...all dead?...I heard! DEAD DEAD DEAD NOOOOOO!_

Jimmy's fears crash through his inadvertent mind wanderings with the agonized yells and frantic thrashing from Tim, _"No, No! No! No! No!NO! NO!"_

_*****NCIS*****_

Tony's eyes are locked onto Abby as she tells her story. It's not pretty and his blood is boiling long before she's finished. All of this could have taken a much different turn - probably could have happened without any of that nightmare that almost killed them all in the warehouse. Her long silence and obvious depression since waking up in the hospital makes sense now! _That's right, that bastard did say she had a hand in what triggered his vengeance, didn't he? What was he'd said to her, exactly?_

_Or, is it possible that your trouble-filled trip to my country has anything to do with this?_

_Why is it, I wonder, that you never shared the details of what truly happened between yourself and your assigned protection while you were there? Did you not want anyone here to know just how reckless you are? Or were you afraid they would discover how disrespectful of him you truly are, even in public? That was such a busy time for you, how do we not know that something you chose to do while you were there is not the reason we are all here now_?..._You are wondering why that has anything to do with me...Mexico."_

_Why is this just coming back to him now?_

"And that's it." Abby winds up her story, interrupting Tony's thoughts, her voice sad and full of guilt. "None of this is Tim's fault."

"Write it up, Ms Scuito. But remember, Agent Gibbs and Doctor Mallard are right..." Vance begins, but is interrupted himself by the ringing of Gibbs' cell phone. All eyes immediately turn to the man flipping open his phone to take the call, who up until this moment, had remained silently listening to Abby, his expression schooled and unreadable, just as Ducky's has been.

_*****NCIS******_

There's no denying that Tim's nightmares are getting worse now. There are tears streaming down his face while his limbs unceasingly move as if he's trying desperately to get away from the demons that have trapped him in his unconsciousness. The Assistant Medical Examiner hurries to attempt to soothe Tim, the words needed coming without thought or hesitation as he reaches out and grasps Tim by the arms to steady him. "Easy, Tim. I've got you. Easy. It's not real. Remember? Come on back."

Taking the words he's heard worked on Tim before, he keeps trying. But this time, the patient's response is not what he expects as Tim goes still, his eyes now open yet unfocused yet searching desperately for something. It's a heart-stopping moment, waiting to see what will happen next and continuing to try to talk him back from the grips of what's got him.

"Easy Tim, come on back. It's not real! We're all alive. Come on back, Tim."

Jimmy's words fail to calm Tim who's nearly hysterical, his agitation severe. Unfortuantely, this time the hold he's under is like steel, it seems, no sign of relief in sight. This is Jimmy's fear realized. None of their words are helping. Neither is their touch. The Assistant Medical Examiner knows it's time for a better idea.

Jimmy firmly holds on to Tim's arm with one of his own and uses the other to whip out his cell phone. Flipping it open, he hits a number he's just this morning added to his speed dial numbers, speaking urgently into it when it's answered on the other end. "_Agent Gibbs!"_

_*****NCIS******_

"Yeah. Gibbs." The Team Leader answers somewhat shortly.

_"Agent Gibbs...I need...that is..." _Jimmy's voice is unmistakably shaken.

_"...shots! He killed ...ALL... you!" _Tim's frantic shouts filled with panic are clear through the phone, sending Gibbs' heart up to his throat.

"Hold on..." The Team Leader gets to his feet, glances at Ducky and then Vance and then heads out of the office. One pointed look to Vance's assistant and the young lady smiles and makes herself scarce. Without further hesitation, Gibbs puts his phone back up to his ear... "What's wrong, Jimmy?"

_"Some clueless doctor sedated Tim because he was having repeated episodes of restlessness and now wherever his mind keeps going, well, we can't get him to come out of it. It's bad, Agent Gibbs! His eyes are open, wide and panicked"_

_"Because of me! STOP..._HAUNTING ME! Go away!... KNOW I screwed up! He...he killed..killed..."

"Put me on speaker."

_"On it now."_

_"No, No! No! No! No!NO! NO!"_

"McGee! It's Gibbs, son. You're ok. We all are. Now, come on back. That's it son. Hear what I'm sayin'.We're right here with you, son. That bastard is dead and we're not. Hang onto that. Can you do that, Tim? I'll be back as soon as I can but until I get there, I need you to hold onto that. All right?""

_"It's working, Agent Gibbs. He's calming down now._

Jimmy's update sends a wave of relief coursing through the Team Leader. Still, he keeps going with his encouragement because they're not completely out of the woods yet.

"That's it son. Stay with us now. We made it. Remember? Don't let go of that."

_I'm helping him lay back down. His eyes are closed again. His breathing's quieter, getting slower." _

Jimmy's second update is even better but Gibbs knows he's got to get back there as soon as possible. He also knows it may take more time. What's going on here is important too. He wouldn't be here if it weren't. "I'll be back there as soon as I can, Jimmy. Keep up the good work."

_"Thank you, Agent Gibbs. Let's just hope he sleeps better this time."_

_*******NCIS********_

Phone in hand, not yet folded shut, Gibbs returns to the meeting with only a glance and short nod at Vance and one at Ducky as he stops to lean back against the wall. He hopes this won't take much longer. It's important that he get back to Tim soon. Very soon. That call has not helped him feel better about being away from Tim at this vulnerable time for the young man, but this is just as important for the rest of them and he has to be here for them as well.

Wanting to move the discussion forward since he can see Gibbs getting antsy to get out of here, despite also needing and wanting to hear what else Abby has to say on the subject, Vance spares her a glance full of sympathy that says they'll talk about it again later. Then he clears his throat before speaking again.

"I know all of you are pretty pissed that no one has let you in on what really happened. There were good reason for that; reasons I won't get into right now. What I _will_ do, s_trictly_ in the interests of making sure you are well aware of the facts before you say one word to Agent McGee, is tell you this much. Whileall of you were together - able to see that the others were at least there and alright - keep each other motivated to beat this guy at his own game - Agent McGee..."

Vance cues up the big screen on the far wall. Suddenly, there are two video stills, side-by-side - one that shows them as they'd been kept - and the other showing how Tim had been kept. Amidst hiss of angry indrawn breath and gasps of shock from around him as the rest comes out.

"Was alone - chained to a chair, blindfolded and cruelly gagged with a vinegar soaked sponge - in a single cold, windowless room - with no food or water. Just him and that damned speaker."

Unable to handle looking at the video still of Tim locked up in that room in the way Vance is describing, Tony looks to the boss to see how he's handling what's up there on that screen. There's a look on the man's face that Tony can't quite figure out. It's one of sorrow mixed with something akin to mental anguish as if...Wait... if he didn't know any better, he'd say the man already knew this - had lived through the very experience being spoken about..._as if he'd seen this - personally!_

_*****NCIS*****_

_...Just him and that damned speaker."  
_"_Speaker?"  
"Directly over the chair he'd been chained to..." _

Jimmy stares at his sleeping friend who is now turned away from him, while silently listening in on the meeting taking place without him. He hadn't done it on purpose, but once Gibbs on speakerphone had managed to calm Tim down, Jimmy had tossed the phone down on the bed to help Tim settle back comfortably on the bed. When he'd picked it back up, he'd heard what was going on as it came over the phone clearly, hit the mute button so they wouldn't hear him and retreated to the far corner of the room to listen in.

The details of what he's hearing now break his heart and definitely add perspective to this endless string of nightmares Tim's been dealing with. Jimmy's outraged that this young man was treated that way. He wishes there was something he could be doing to help him.

_*****NCIS*****_

Beyond exhausted and feeling like death warmed over being beaten to a pulp, Tim is shocked that Gibbs speaking to him through the phone line to calm him away from those damned incessant nightmares actually brought him all the way back to consciousness. Now he's too wired to try again. The man's efforts still ring in his ear, as they settle in his mind.

_"...Calm down, Tim. We're right here with you, son. That bastard is dead and we're not. Hang onto that. Can you do that, Tim? I'll be back as soon as I can but until I get there, I need you to hold onto that. All right?"_

But, right now...the man's voice is still sounding real in this room. So are the voices of the others, as if there's a meeting going on in the room without him and every word of what he's hearing, is another piece of this puzzle that hurts like hell to put together.

_"Switch was on the beam near me in the big room..."_

_*****NCIS******_

Penny sighs tiredly as she attempts to eat a decent late breakfast in the cafeteria.. It's been a rough morning. So far, there've been multiple incidents of restlessness followed by extreme reaction from her grandson, to whatever he's reliving in his dreams. The latest one was so bad, the insightful young man sitting watch with her actually called Agent Gibbs and put him on speakerphone to Timothy.

Hearing Timothy's boss talk to him so kindly and compassionately while relentlessly pushing to reach out to him, had earned that man a gold star in her book. Even better, Timothy responded positively! Her grandson calmed down and actually settled into a restful sleep for the first time all morning, which is why she had finally broke from watching over him to come down here, leaving the very capable Jimmy Palmer to watch over her grandson.

_*****NCIS*****_

"Had the main controls for everything set-up in another room. Bastard made sure I saw him use that too." Gibbs adds unexpectedly, his tone quiet with a timbre of pain. "

Tony looks at him sharply. What isn't said is that there's more _to_ this. More that the boss isn't sharing. He waits to hear what else is coming. There's a sharp stab of annoyance when Gibbs goes silent once again.

"Forcing him to hear every single claim of his uselessness; from us." Ziva sadly remembers the tone and temperature of the angry words that had been spoken.

"Every word serving up the responsibility onto his shoulders." Ducky adds quietly as he, too remembers.

"And every single gunshot." Gibbs very deliberately leads the focus on the worst of it., this time getting up from his chair at the end of the table.

"Before you visit with Timothy next, you will need to remember to keep in mind that in his own weakened physical and very much worn down emotional state, Timothy had nothing of his own inner resources from which to fight all he was being forced to hear. Consequently, every word; every sound, resounded in his mind as factual and full of merit, leaving him with the reality painted for him with diabolical cruelty; that he was to blame for all of our deaths - by execution, which he heard quite vividly over that speaker directly over his head." Ducky cautions them now.

"Thought I was a ghost coming back to haunt him when I found him hunkered down in my basement yesterday." Gibbs admits in a tone so loaded with emotion, there's no mistaking the fact that this happenstance had been very upsetting to the man. Wordlessly, he takes himself over to the window and looks out, his back to the rest of the room, the events of just a few hours ago coursing through his mind once more on vivid replay:

_***Flashback****_

_"NO! STOP! PLEASE! TAKE ME INSTEAD!"_

_Sprinting back to the bed from his attempt to grab some shuteye in the corner he'd become accustomed to napping in, Gibbs quickly reaches out to physically connect Tim to the here and now and away from the horrors of this, his third round of nightmares tonight.. "Sssh. Tim. Come back, son. You're safe now."_

_No longer thrashing, Tim's body goes still and he moves closer to the presence reac... _

"...oss, you okay?" Tony's concerned voice is at his ear, causing him to flinch involuntarily even as he sways under the emotional onslaught of those heart-wrenching memories.

His Senior Field Agent's concern warms his battered soul. Still all he can do is silently offer the man a tired look that attempts to convey his appreciation.

Suddenly, Tony realizes it's a whole lot more understandable that the man would be holding stuff back. "Bastard put him in the van, right? That means he let _him_ go, right, just more recently? Not sure why he would have kept him longer, but..."

"He didn't _let_ him go! Gibbs snaps angrily as he glares back at Tony, instinctively clutching his still open phone even tighter in his hand. "Didn't let _any_ of us go!" He's pissed that Tony seems to have forgotten some of what he's been told - but only because it's hard as hell to talk about this.

"Jethro, calm yourself, my friend." Ducky gently chastises the Team Leader. Turning his eyes in the other direction, he addresses the younger angry man. "Anthony, we realize that your recollection of that time frame may not be completely clear; but I'm afraid Gibbs is correct. It had never been his intention to let us go. The facts surrounding Timothy's _'freedom'_ are need to know, as you all like to say.

"What_ I_ can tell you is that it was done with a sadistic ulterior motive. Just as leaving the rest of you there in that warehouse was done because he believed you would never be found and that in the condition he'd allowed you to deteriorate to, still helpless, that weapon Doctor Mallard just spoke of would speed up the process..." Vance's voice dies out but no one misses his point. The silence left behind is thick with emotions left unsaid.

_Made Tim think that all of us had been cold-bloodedly executed_. Though the painful reminder screams loud and clear in his mind, Gibbs says absolutely nothing. He's reluctant to drag Tim's personal pain out into the midst of this any more than necessary. Not to mention, he's not happy with himself for losing his temper with Tony. None of this is that man's fault, either.

Gibbs is antsy to get back to Tim. He's trying to be patient and see this meeting through but it's getting harder and harder to do. He'd had very little time to feel relief that his boy is relishing being alive - even now, the fight to save him against the psychological damage that dirtbag has done -is sitting on the backburner until the rest of the team is updated and physically standing in front of the stricken younger man who still can't quite fathom: the depth of deception he's been dealt, the grief he's suffered needlessly or the guilt that isn't his to carry. They need to be his living proof that the reality he'd been force-fed for the last two weeks - wasn't real.

"He very nearly got away with it. How ironic that he should be killed while walking away for the last time from that which he set in place. I am only sorry that the driver was killed as well." Ducky remarks sadly. "Most likely,_ he_ was just an innocent piece of the puzzle."

Ducky's words pull Tony from his less than positive moment of things that shouldn't have said just now. Before he can speak, Vance has taken over the floor once more.

"That brings us back to your teammate. The bastard worked all of you over pretty damned good about that. But the last thing McGee needs right now is any more guilt or blame or anger directed at him."

"We need to see him, Director. Let him know we're..." Tony attempts to insist, his eyes locked on the one thing that's caught his attention - the boss' phone still in his hand, open. _The man never holds his phone like that for this long. Has he even ended the call?_

"You're what, Tony? Ready to just let go of every lie that bastard told you about him? Just forget all that? Be here for him? No matter what he needs?" Vance insists almost cruelly.

Tony's mind immediately bullies the worst of his memories back to the forefront; the last thing he'd said about Tim McGee.

_"Not if he was busy hurling, Ducky. You know how McGee gets when he's physically incapacitated like that. He gets all wimpy and whiney and we never hear the end of it. He should have at least checked on where you two had gone off too when he was done hiding out in the bathroom. He knew Ziva and I were on our way. There's no reason he shouldn't have been with you or at least called us!"_

"Alive." Gibbs' quiet tone is filled with steel and parental experience as he shares a knowing look with Ducky, his eyes looking over at Tony before moving over to Ziva and then Abby before locking onto Vance.

It's hard as hell - knowing that right now Tim's temporarily fragile state is in Jimmy's hands but only because the Team Leader is such a die-hard hands-on kind of guy. But, it won't be long now. Gibbs will see to that. Straightening his shoulders, he looks at Vance again as the Director speaks his mind.

"As I told you last night, Agent McGee is being given the same medical evaluations all of you were. As I promised earlier, the update on his condition is that he's still in need of a lot of rest while he continues to receive medical care. Visiting him is off limits.- until you have completely dealt with any residual anger you have towards him..."

Looking at the Director, the Team Leader lets him know his perspective on where they need to go from here. _"_Tim needs to see that they're alive. Today. He's suffered enough..."

_*****NCIS******_

Feeling better now that she's eaten something, Penny heads back to her Timothy's room. It's a soothing walk that doesn't take much thought or effort. Entering his room again some thirty minutes or more after she'd left out, she's shocked and unhappy to see him, not sleeping peacefully as she'd imagined. Instead, he's lying with his back to his friend, his eyes wide open and filled with sadness as voices are heard in the room, emanating from Jimmy's phone over in the far corner of the room.

_"_They all have..._We don't give that bastard **any**thing else!."_


	31. Chapter 29

_A/N: A touch of A/U (regarding Barrett) in this one (a tiny touch)_

* * *

Walking out of the Director's office after the meeting, Tony's feeling like he's been put through the wringer. His feet keep moving almost on their own as he walks beside the equally silent Ziva, both of them, it seems, needing to think on things and apparently, visit their workspace while they're here – judging by the direction their feet are taking them now. Without even trying, the words exchanged just now behind closed doors come back to him vividly:

_**Flashback**_

"_Abby, wait!" The quiet closing of the door behind the obviously still troubled Lab Rat as she leaves the meeting unexpectedly is like a sonic boom, quieting the room instantly – for a minute. It's not long before Tony speaks what's troubling him the most._

"_Wait! Boss, you said you saw …are you telling us that, that bastard put you in there with … but that you haven't you said anything before now about Tim being there with us all along?" Tony asks in shock mixed with anger, pulling the man from some far off place he'd been staring into._

"_Anthony, you have all been doing your best to come to terms with how this has affected you. That is more than enough to fill your plate at the moment." Ducky's tone is unmistakably sympathetic as he explains what the psychological thought running though the older set of them has been through all of this. "Just as Jethro has more than enough to fill his. He has done his best to do what he thought was best for all of you."_

"_Ducky's right. " Gibbs admits quietly, shocking the room into silence. "I still should have handled it better. Was still tryin' to catch up, Tony. I am sorry."_

_Feeling more than a little chocked up now, Tony does what he can to dial back the emotional situation without letting anyone get mired in the blame. "I know you had a lot on you, Boss. And I can appreciate that you handled it the way you thought was best for us, but…."_

"_I know, Tony. I know. Already talked to Jimmy. Never meant to make this harder on any of ya's." The Team Leader answers, his heart up in his eyes as he steadily watches his Senior Field Agent take this in._

"_Which is why I too, held my silence on the matter." Ducky reiterates. It's obvious he wants this taken off Gibbs' shoulders as much as possible. _

"_So, you knew this too, Ducky? Knew that Gibbs had seen McGee before this was all over." Tony asks more quietly now. He's not at all happy about this but he understands it a lot better now, so it's easier to back away from it at this point. In fact, in the aftermath of everything he's just been through; what they've __**all**__ been through – the fact that Gibbs and Ducky were still looking out for him this way – means a hell of a lot. Hell, they'd even let everyone let their anger at McGee loose without censure – letting them get it all out!_

"_Yes, I did." Ducky quietly answers calmly. "I know it seems cruel to have kept this from you. However, I was fairly certain what your Team Leader's motivation for such silence was and with everything else we have all had on our plates, I chose not to pursue the matter. He thought it best that you each concentrate on your own recovery – voicing whatever you needed to – rather than allowing you to internalize the effects of your ordeal." Ducky looks meaningfully at Tony. "Or attempting to take on even more until you were ready. We must also keep in mind that none of us are mind readers on our best day and we've certainly been in the midst of some of our worst."_

"_So…" Tony hedges now, uncertain what the next step is._

"_Never thought anyone thought he was already dead." Gibbs admits quietly._

"_I believed he was in trouble, elsewhere." Ziva replies resolutely. "At no time did I believe what that monster was trying to force us to believe. McGee is not one to sit back and do nothing while people he cares about are in trouble. However, it never occurred to me that he might already be dead, either."_

"_As for myself, I did not believe what I was being told either, but neither did I have any fixed belief about Timothy's whereabouts. I simply kept him in my prayers as I did the rest of you." Ducky adds. "And I was quite shocked to hear that poor Jimmy believed Timothy to have already been killed by that monster that took us all._

"_Wait, so are you saying, I'm the __**only**__ one who believed any of that crap?" Tony asks angrily._

"_Perhaps it was because you were already angry with him, Anthony. You were already convinced Timothy had messed up by not being with us when we had been taken, as I recall."_

"_Yeah. I know." Tony replies on a tired breath filled with remorse. "So, I was an easy target for this guy's manipulations."_

"_One, I might add, he was __**well**__ aware he had." Ducky sadly adds._

_Tony shakes his head in self-appointed disappointment. "So, now what do I do?"_

"_Perhaps, you could start making amends by not dragging this down any further." Ziva suggests. "It is not likely that McGee is aware of any of it."_

_Looking at the open phone still in the boss' hand, Tony shakes his head. "Don't be so sure."_

_Gibbs looks at the forgotten phone in his hand, lifts it to his ear and listens, closing it up a mere heartbeat later, a deep frown on his face._

_**End Flashback**_

Mentally shaking his head now, Tony returns to the here and now, his eyes locked onto not his own desk, but that of his hospitalized teammate. While everyone's direct concern regarding Abby's obvious struggles with her part in all of this is obvious and he includes himself in there, there's so much going on in his head right now that he has to set that aside. His focus should be Tim. He wants to do what he can for him.

Tony suddenly finds himself spun away from what anger he'd felt regarding the lack of information about the younger man. He's okay with what he's been given about that – for now. There's plenty more on his mind about it but he's comfortable with letting it be until such time that it can be brought up again without other issues muddying up the water, so to speak. The topmost thought on his mind right now is Tim.

_God, he misses him. Thankfully, the guy's okay. He's a tough one – always bouncing back – this time won't be any different. He's got faith in his probie. But, __**did**__ the guy hear any of what was laid out in that meeting through that open phone line? What'd he hear? This might be bad. This might be __**very**__ bad!_

********NCIS**********

Motionless and feeling as if hearing and seeing everything from behind a numbing cloud, Abby remains in place at the banister overlooking the squad room once she somehow arrives there. She doesn't remember moving as if stung into retreat from Vance's office, but now the view in front of her is startling in its' vivid 'wrongness'. Tony and Ziva are almost silently taking a nostalgic type slow walk through the squad room on their way to the elevator, yet it's the very much vacant desk of their hospitalized team mate that has their focus. Their ongoing internal upheaval is apparent in their stiff postures and silence, even from way up here. An agonizing memory slices through her unexpectedly.

_Seeing the others bound, gagged and emotionally wrecked enough that it showed on their faces has broken her heart in a way that she's not sure can ever be healed. These people are her family._

_*****__**NCIS**__********_

Breathing a sigh of tired relief, Gibbs heads out of Vance's office last, letting his team members go ahead so he can discreetly keep an eye on them. Right now, Tony and Ziva seem to be handling things okay. They've just had a hell of a lot thrown at them and still they're keeping their heads – and tempers, in check. He's proud of them for that. _But, what about Jimmy on the other end of that phone? Is it possible….?_

Mentally head-slapping himself for being so caught up in the emotions the new information had opened up for him that he'd forgotten something so small yet so potentially problematic, Gibbs forces his attention back to the here and now. There are others on his team that need him to at least check on them, even if they haven't asked for it yet. He can do better than this!

One thing that hasn't escaped his attention is Abby's deathly quiet reaction to all of this, despite her confession. The very fact that she so abruptly left the meeting paints the picture of there being a hell of a lot more going on with her than what they see. They Abby they all know and love would never have done such a thing. He knows she's trying desperately to hold it together- to not let what she knows; the details of what she witnessed out into the light of what's being discussed here now. Having been given a temporary pass for what happened in Mexico may not be helping her – but there's nothing that can be done about that now. Their focus right now needs to be on whatever Tim needs from them. And right now what he needs – is them.

_Feeling like he's between a rock and a hard place once again, Gibbs frowns. He's had very little time to help Tim allow himself to begin to let go of the guilt. The stricken younger man still can't quite fathom the depth of deception he's buried under – the grief he's suffered needlessly alongside the responsibility that has never been his. Hell, he can't even full except just yet, the living proof that the reality he'd been force-fed for the last two weeks – wasn't real. _

_His bad dreams are a testament to that. From his own experience, Gibbs knows that the vivid memories will continue to wreak havoc on Tim's attempts to sleep until he can begin to change them out with good ones. Guilt is certainly a hindrance here. The only way forward is for them to let Tim see for himself that they are __all__ fine!_

Gibbs glances at his people as he strides for the stairs, pausing sharply in his steps as he takes in his beloved Abby's forlorn expression and less than peaceful aura surrounding her as she remains statuesque at the rail overlooking the floor below. His heart aches for her. Reversing his course just enough, he eases to a stop alongside her at the railing. Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, he draws her to him and hugs her to his side. For the first time since leaving Ducky's yesterday, he speaks to her, his tone paternal, quiet and encouraging.

"How you doin' Abbs?"

A silent shrug of her shoulders is all the answer he gets and that alone speaks volumes. He remembers that heartbreaking moment when he'd witnessed Tim's reaction to Abby being forced to see him in that room, bound, gagged and helpless. It had literally shredded what was left of Gibbs' heart to see the depth of sorrow and guilt, pain and hopelessness in Tim's eyes as the young man had endured her being forced to see him that way. The attempt Tim had made to school his expression had been a strong one but it had been to no avail and finally the young man had turned away – meeting his Team Leader's eyes along the way.

He remembers wondering with sorrow what might be going through Abby's mind right then. The fact that he's never let her know he was there, witnessed that incredibly heart-wrenching moment in her life – hasn't willingly opened that discussion – means he knows it's a distinct possibility that she's remembering _that_ time as she looks down at Tim's desk now. In all likelihood, she'd still been holding out hope that Gibbs was coming to rescue them. He's not sure what it will do to her to hear that he too had already been taken by that time or that he too, saw Tim that way. Needing to tread carefully, Gibbs holds his silence on the matter still.

Time is slipping away and he really needs to get back to Tim. Gibbs knows the younger man is relying on all the strength and reliability and safety he can pull from his Team Leader now in his attempt to let go of what he's gone through; the lies that were drummed into his head; breaking him down easily because his physical body had been deliberately broken down first. But, right now, seeing Abby this way, Gibbs realizes that she may be the first step for Tim in that direction and he may very well be the first step for her.

She and Tim have been stronger friends than they ever were lovers, as evidenced by their short-lived relationship pitted up against their long-term friendship and Gibbs somehow knows this from watching them work together almost seamlessly no matter what they were going through personally. Tim's ability to value his friendship with her through thick and thin weighs heavily on his decision now and he quietly speaks his mind to his wounded little warrior. "Think you're ready to see him?"

A quick shake of her head and her uncertainty is clear. But, Gibbs isn't ready to give up. "You need each other, Abbs."

With a pained breath, Abby finally looks up at him, her heartbroken eyes wrenching his heart anew. "You don't understand, Gibbs." Even as the words leave her mouth, the memory dogs her in vivid replay:

_And where is Gibbs?_ _Her hero? Their rescuer, always? How much longer will it take him to get here and sav…?_

"What it was like for you to see him give up like that." The pained sadness in his tone doesn't go unnoticed as he breaks into her memory.

Abby's eyes grow wide in shock as her breath stalls. She pulls away to stare at him, willing him _not to_ mean what it sounds like what he just said.

"I was there." He admits to her quietly as he watches her carefully. "And I watched him give up the minute he saw me."

Now disbelief floods her expression while she remains silent, her heart shredding; the shards ripping her apart. Her knees weaken and she reaches blindly for the railing in front of her.

Gibbs wants to reach out and pull her back to the safety of his fatherly embrace but he has to say this first. She needs to know so that she can begin to understand that he truly _does_ understand what she's trying to process; what _Tim's_ trying to process. "When he looked away from you…" Gibbs pauses as he wipes his hand across his face and closes his eyes for a heartbeat.

She looks back at him, her hands still gripping the railing in front of her. It's not like him to speak brokenly like this so this must be real and still painful for him.

Opening his eyes again, Gibbs locks his compassionate gaze on her face, willing her to see the truth in his eyes. "When he looked away from you…that look in his eyes…was because he was forced to look at me again."

It's painful to hear as well and Abby's not ready to accept it as real. _No _one could have been that sadistic as to force Tim to….to force Gibbs to see…. _Who is she kidding, that bastard was more than merely sadistic_. The words are ripped from her throat. "You were beh…!"

Stepping up beside her once again, he answers her somberly. "Yeah." Almost on their own, the painful memory roars to the front of his mind now, in vivid color, bringing with the sharpness of the emotions he'd felt at the time.

***Flashback***

_Gibbs feels his fury roll through again at the picture of unadulterated defeat mixing with unmistakable heartbreak that is Tim right now._

As the speaker squawks into silence, Tim looks away… He closes his eyes as if to ward off anything else. It's obvious he just can't take anymore right now. Gibbs watches with a broken heart as Tim tries to hide away from all that's been heaped on him; hide from him. He doesn't blame him - for any of this.

_*****End Flashback***_

"Oh, my God!" Abby agonizes as her mind blows up a sharp full color image of what that must have been like for him – and for Tim. Letting go of the railing she steps back as if trying to distance herself from it all.

Gibbs stays with her, moving as she does until finally, just before she reaches the MTAC door, she turns towards him and throws herself into his arms, finally allowing herself to let go. "Oh, Gibbs, it was awful!" She cries out as the memory of that painful, heart-breaking moment comes back to her now.

_"__Remember Mexico?"__ With that short question spat angrily in her ear as the blindfold was being removed from her head, Abby struggled to process the sight of Tim in front of her the next moment. __Look at him! Oh, God, Tim! ...__it pained her deeply to have to sit and watch Tim up close as he struggled valiantly to show her his remorse through his expression. She knew what she'd been seeing was him feeling guilty for her having gotten caught up in this nightmare._

Carefully, Gibbs exhales, letting all of his pent up emotions roll out in one breath as he agrees with her now. "Yeah…. Yeah, Abbs, it was."

While he's long been acutely uncomfortable with crying women, he'll take the sobs and the tears from her now over the alternate ending it had looked like they'd been headed for. Ducky's right. This reality_ is_ precious – no matter how painful it is to get through right now.

************NCIS************

Less than thirty minutes later, Penny, on her way back from stretching her legs a bit finds herself running into Gibbs outside her grandson's room. He has returned to the hospital just as he'd said he would, mere a few hours after leaving it for a meeting. "Agent Gibbs! You weren't joking about coming back this morning, I see. Have you slept at all?"

He shakes his head. "Don't need to. How's he doin'?"

Even as he asks the question, they both turn to look at the young man at the heart of their conversation, through the open door. At first glance, he appears to be sleeping. Gibbs is surprised that Tim is sleeping on his side now because it's the first time he's seen him do this since this all began.

"Sleeping peacefully now. Finally. First time all morning." Penny sadly admits with a tired sigh. "I don't understand why it is that even in the midst of his horrible dreams; he finds no comfort in the sound of my voice like he did as a child."

"What he's been through….this past week….it changes you." Gibbs reminds her. She's a smart woman and he knows that she knows this. But she's first and foremost a grandmother whose heart is hurting for her battle-weary, victimized grandson who's been physically hurt in ways she doesn't yet understand. No one's told her about the god-awful gag Tim endured. The doctors sure haven't been a lot of help while she's been here. The reminder the Team Leader's giving her should help realign her thinking enough regarding Tim's fighting spirit to set her back on track. "Sarah almost gave up on him before giving him the chance to fight back."

The unasked question _'Will you?'_ Hangs in the air between them. For several heartbeats, they share a silence borne of parental tendencies and the accompanying wave of emotions that almost bring tears on the heels of that reminder now serving as a reality check.

Gibbs has left the team with a request that they join him there in thirty minutes:

_I think you should be there together. Let him see that you're alive and mending. Give me a half-hour first._

He's vaguely aware that he's startled them by no longer coming at them in directing mode after all they've been through together, but he has no time to focus on that change beyond that thought right now. He wants time to check on Tim and get an update before the group descends on the patient who might need some support to face those he's long believed to have gotten killed.

*********NCIS*********

"… _no comfort in the sound of my voice like he did as a child."_

His beloved grandmother's troubled voice wakes him but it's the voice he hears next that brings Tim to full alertness.

"_What he's been through….this past week….it changes you…_

Immediately, his mind throws back to the words he heard earlier through the phone Jimmy had deliberately left open to whatever was going on with the others:

_We don't give that bastard __**any **__thing else!"  
__  
"The facts surrounding Timothy's __**'freedom'**__ are need to know, as you all like to say."_

_"What__ I__**can**__ tell you is that it was done with a sadistic ulterior motive. Just as leaving the rest of you there in that warehouse was done because he believed you would never be found and that in the condition he'd allowed you to deteriorate to, still helpless, that weapon Doctor Mallard just spoke of would speed up the process..." _

Like the final piece of a jigsaw puzzle sliding into place – completing the picture- the words make sense when Tim forces a memory from hiding – that fills in the blanks that correspond with them – from those first few moments he'd regained consciousness once freed from that hell-hole of a warehouse:

_***Flashback***:_

_Blinking furiously, he attempts to clear his vision and surprisingly enough … __He can see!__ Working his tongue around in his mouth, it hits him. He can swallow without gagging; he can move his tongue; open his mouth at will; he can run his tongue over his teeth again. He's free from all of it!_ _He's free! _

_Why?_ _The question impacts him, freezing him almost to the point where he stops breathing. Dragging that breath in, he forces it slowly back out__…h_is _hands; he realizes are hold something of bulk underneath them … Slowly, he runs one hand over the object while the other hand lifts it from his chest and looks at it_. _Oh God! Why is he holding a gun?_ _Why…how'd…whose?_

_Looking the weapon over carefully, his eyes slam shut in despair when…it hits him like a punch to the gut_. _Gibbs!_

_"Tell me, Special Agent McGee – how does it feel to know… they __**died**__ \- because of you?"  
_**_Abby! _**_because of you! _**_Ziva! _**_because of you! _**_Jimmy! _**_because of you! _**_Ducky! _**_because of you  
_**_Tony! _**_because of you! _**_Gibbs!_**_ because of you! because of _**_you_**

_As his breath hitches on a sob, his hand unsteady as he grips the gun even tighter and raises it to his temple. He doesn't deserve to still be breathing after what he's done._

_"I gotcha, son. Easy... I gotcha.. Easy "  
"Boss?" … his hand grips the gun just a bit more firmly.  
Gibbs …. reaches up to gently smooth the hair back from Tim's face. "Yeah, Tim. I'm here."_

Shaking his head, Tim. … scrambles away in a new direction, the gun clutched even tighter, both hands cradling it now, as he keeps backing up until he bangs heavily into .. wall behind him; his eyes bright with unshed tears

._ "_**_No!_**_ Can't be...this... _**_haunting me!_****_Said_**_ you ... _**_dead_**_! I ...heard ..._**_shots_**_! ... _**_my _**_fault! All dead! My fault...!" …_dry sobs wrack his frame._ "He ...he _**_shot_**_... oh, God ...have I done...all dead?" _

_Gibbs grabs his arms enough to hold him upright. Raising his voice…"Tim. Look at me! I'm here. Feel my hand on your arms. Do you feel that?"_

_ "I heard ...shots! He killed ...ALL... you! Because of me! STOP...HAUNTING ME! Go away! … KNOW I screwed up! He...he killed..."_

_"Nobody, Tim. He lied to you. Do you understand? He lied…. .Him telling you he killed us...was him lying to you. Me standing right in front of you now, holding you up, that's real. I'm real. I'm right here with you. And I won't leave you."_

_***End Flashback***_

Fury fills his soul now as the pieces slide together with no room for error. He'd been set free with a mountain of guilt for the deaths of his friends and mentor, as well as his mentor's gun because with everything dumped on him he, by all expectations, would end his own life. The bastard had made sure that the irony of it being _that_ gun would not be lost on anyone who happened to investigate his 'suicide'.

The wave of anger dissipates in the face of the overwhelming sickening feeling of shame and guilt in the pit of his stomach that's steadily increasing. He'd come so close to doing just that. Only Gibbs' getting there in time had saved him; had saved his life. On top of everything else the man has been through, he's had to save Tim from himself and push him to get help. Well, no more being carried by anyone. It's time to reattach the backbone he fought long and hard to strengthen. It's like the boss said. _Not gonna give the bastard who'd done this, another thing!_

Now he's too tense and angry to sleep, despite being exhausted and in physical agony with his throat still burning from that damned vinegar. He can hear the footsteps of the two that have been just outside his door talking, as they come inside and approach his bed. Tim's not up for company right now so he genuinely tries to sleep despite their scrutiny. He knows it's a long shot, but he's willing to try.

_********NCIS********_

Standing silently with Penny beside his agent's bed, watching as the young man struggles to let sleep actually take him away, Gibbs is rapidly becoming angry; not at Tim, but at the circumstances that have led the patient still in need of care and rest to have had an incredibly difficult morning. From the latest update he's just been given, which includes the broadcasting of the team's meeting, albeit on speaker over the phone that Gibbs' himself had forgotten to cut off on his end, it's a toss-up between the asinine doctor who'd made things worse for Tim and Jimmy's misguided choice, as to who the Team Leader's more angry with.

While he's uncertain as to whether or not the other two have figured it out, he's convinced that Tim's not sleeping despite his grandmother's belief that he is actually doing so. What's worse is it's pretty much a guarantee that Tim's inability to sleep is wrapped up in what he heard in here today. The bottom line is that the two people who have been watching over him this morning, have failed him in a sense. He's not getting the sleep he needs and he's now putting up a front instead of letting them see he's struggling to find rest in the midst of all kinds of distractions and hearing all kinds of things he shouldn't have to hear.

It's time to fix this before it gets worse. Leaving Penny silently watching over her grandson, Gibbs beckons to the obviously worried Assistant M.E. where he's been sitting in the corner of the room silent awaiting his fate ever since hearing Penny angrily giving Gibbs an earful about what she'd overheard earlier.

"_That young man might have done a fine job of being there for Timothy, but he did not any business putting whatever he was listening to on speaker! For goodness sakes, Timothy probably heard every word of it! I know he heard enough that he was withdrawn and not sleeping when I returned!"_

Jimmy's heart drops down to his toes as he looks at the Team Leader, The man is unmistakably taking the conversation out of the room. There's no telling how pissed he is. Knowing, Gibbs, it'd be better if Jimmy just came clean without dragging it out. But, as he follows the older man out, something keeps him from speaking just yet.

Once out in the hallway, Gibbs reins in his temper by breathing in deeply and forcing himself to slowly let it back out before speaking. After all, the young man in front of him who has been through his own ordeal, needed to hear what was being said, and obviously didn't realize Tim could hear it.

Still, they need to talk about this, if for no other reason than to make sure it doesn't happen again. His words, when they come, are quiet, full of restrained anger, and to the point. "Somethin' you wanna tell me, Jimmy?"

"Agent Gibbs, I know that you're pissed …."

"Didcha know Tim could hear what was being said?" Gibbs interrupts him, not wanting to drag this out.

"What? NO! " Jimmy's devastated all over again. This is almost worse than the first time he'd heard the effects of what he'd done.. "I thought he was sleeping – soundly! I mean, he wasn't moving at all and his breathing was steady, so…"

"It's the first time he's laid on his side away from anyone." Gibbs informs him since he's obviously missed that clue.

The color drains from Jimmy's face. "Oh, God! You're right, Agent Gibbs! I'm such an IDIOT! I completely overlooked that!"

"What's done is done." Gibbs lets him off the hook. "It's on me for not hanging up on my end. But, next time, Jimmy - pay better attention to the signs!"

"Definitely! God, I can't believe I di…." Jimmy mutters at himself angrily. "Stupid, stupid, stu… ouch!" He rubs the back of his head that's just been tapped just hard enough that the message behind it is clear.

"Let it go, Palmer!" Gibbs growls. "Take Mrs. Langston home. Get some rest. Do better tomorrow."

"I can do that." Jimmy vows seriously as he turns to walk back to the room. A really bad thought hits him and he turns back around to give it a voice.

"No, he won't hold it against you." Gibbs answers the yet to be asked question. "He's not one to hold onto anything."

"Right. I know that about him, but this…."

"Is no different. Jimmy. "Now, go."

With a short nod, Jimmy returns to the room and comes back out a short two minutes later with Penny on his arm.

"I'll be back this afternoon, Agent Gibbs." Tim's grandmother vows. "You'll speak to his doctor to set things right, won't you?"

"Yes, Ma'am. I'll make sure Ducky does, too." He promises. "Get some rest."

"Oh, I'm not that feeble, young man. I have a son to visit and a granddaughter to speak with. Then I'll be back to be with Timothy. Maybe he'll be able to rest while I'm gone."

"You need to take care of yourself, Penny." Gibbs reminds her with genuine concern.

"Thank you, Agent Gibbs. But I'm fine. Now, you go make sure our Timothy is, too."

Without another word, she's walking away, leaving Jimmy standing there with his mouth hanging open she disappears around the corner. A split second later when he notices Gibbs staring at him like he's lost his mind, he's off after her like a shot, finally remembering that despite her being as sharp as a tack, she still needs a ride.

*******NCIS*******

Stepping back inside Tim's hospital room, Gibbs takes himself over to the chair beside the bed. Sitting down on it, he scrutinizes his agent everywhere he can see a part of him that's not covered by blankets or hooked up to a machine. Sighing tiredly, Gibbs scrapes a hand through his marine haircut. Short of making sure he gets some peace of mind and some sleep, there's little he can do now to address anything with him. It won't do any good until he's at least had a good 24 hours rest, so he'll leave him in peace for now, even though he's not sleeping even now.

No sooner does that thought cross his mind, than those normally bright green orbs look his way, silently and almost vacantly. A second look, however notices the wariness in the young man's expression that's very briefly open before Tim closes his eyes once more and sighs quietly, obviously trying to actually get some sleep.

The Team Leader's had enough. Something's gotta give and it cannot be Tim's sleep. He'll wait for Ducky to get here before tackling the issue with the medical staff here. For now, he's focused on getting Tim to communicate with him, even if it's not with the normal use of his voice just yet.

"Tim. Can you look at me?" Gibbs requests quietly. "I know you've had a real hard mornin' and you're worn out, but I need you to look at me for a minute."

Shocked, Tim's eyes snap open, immediately finding those of the Team Leader.

"Understand you need some rest so as soon as the team's come by so you can see that they're alive and okay, we're gonna take care of that, all right? I'm gonna boot everyone outta here and you're gonna sleep. For as long as you need to. "

Relief washes through Tim in a wave so strong, all he can do is nod affirmatively.

"They'll be here shortly. Think ya can hang on before fallin' asleep?"

Tim nods again, this time, raising the bed a little higher with the control buttons.

"How's the mouth?"

Tim shakes his head to show he's not ready to start talking yet. Everything still hurts. He closes his eyes to shove what he can back behind his mask before the others get here.

"Ok. Gibbs pats him on the leg. "No talkin' yet." Besides letting him off the hook with whatever's on his mind, the Team Leader's letting the younger man know that he's not about to touch any part of what might be bothering Tim right now. All Tim needs to focus on is sleeping and he needs to know that.

There's too much ground to cover, the young man's had no rest to speak of and the others will be here in a minute. Besides, there's no point in talking about it until Tim can talk without being in pain so it will be a while. Then again, it won't help him to let him stew on things that long, so maybe something will have to be done before the injured agent can talk again.

The sound of multiple sets of footsteps headed their way is all the warning they get before Ziva and Tony arrive in the doorway of Tim's room, neither of them speaking just yet. They see Tim's eyes are closed and Gibbs is silently standing over him so they're not sure what they're walking into.

"Boss?" Tony whispers.

Gibbs looks over at his agents and walks to the door with a frown. "Where's Abby?"

With a sigh of frustration, Ziva answers him. "She is not coming. Gibbs."

Gibbs nods. He'll deal with that later. Right now, they've got more important things to work on. "Go in. Talk to him, but don't expect him to talk to you. His mouth and throat are raw, so don't push him."

Silently nodding in comprehension, they both walk to the bed, taking in the sight of their long missing teeam-mate. Emotions are running high as they struggle to voice what they're feeling without making it worse for Tim. They know he doesn't need anything negative thrown at him or anything to feel even worse about than he already does. And they are both so grateful to have him back that it is _that _emotion – on high, that finally finds a voice, breaking the silence, in tandem.

"_God, Probie. I'm glad you're all right!"  
"I am so relieved to see you again, Timothy McGee!"_

Tim McGee at long last, sees for himself that his team mates were not killed because of him; but are in fact, very much alive – standing in front of him and actually happy to see him. Unable to hold them back, tears slip down his face as the emotions overwhelm him.

Uncaring of the tubes or the warnings, Tony steps up to his partner of more years than his brain can compute at the moment, and embraces him without shame. "Damn, it's good to have you back, man!"


	32. Chapter 30

**A/N: **_In a tweak of the Canon timetable - this team has already met Dr. Rachel Cranston.  
(Canon episode 8.14 A Man Walks Into A Bar - Jan 26, 2014)_

\- however, the other events of that episode have not yet occurred here

**_This Story_**_ began - Monday Sept 12, 2011- 3 years earlier -  
\- so we've moved the team's familiarity with her to fit this timeframe._

* * *

_**PREVIOUSLY ON 'A Reality Most Precious'**_

_"Where's Abby?"_

_With a sigh of frustration, Ziva answers him. "She is not coming. Gibbs."_

_..._

_"God, Probie. I'm glad you're all right!"  
"I am so relieved to see you again, Timothy McGee!"_

_Tim McGee at long last, sees for himself that his team mates were not killed because of him; but are in fact, very much alive - standing in front of him and actually happy to see him. Unable to hold them back, tears slip down his face as the emotions overwhelm him._

_Uncaring of the tubes or the warnings, Tony steps up to his partner of more years than his brain can compute at the moment, and embraces him without shame._

_"Damn, it's good to have you back, man!"_

**And Now...**

It's been thirty minutes since Tony lost control of his emotions just enough that he found himself hugging the probie in genuine relief, brotherly love and comfort all rolled into one embrace. He's grateful but not surprised that no one has given him a spec of lip or grief about it. He knows he shocked everyone - hell, he shocked himself. But even Ducky, when he'd walked in a moment later, had merely nodded in compassion at the scene in front of him.

But, it was worth it to feel the relief in Tim's response and to see the younger man actually smile back at him with gratitude. It was clear that the younger man had needed that from his teammate and Tony was more than happy to have given it to him. Truth be told, Tony had needed it too. Standing here on the outside of his room now, watching him finally sleep peacefully, albeit with Gibbs watching over him close by and Ducky getting a thorough update from Tim's team of doctors, Tony frowns as he recalls what the Team Leader said earlier.

_"...His mouth and throat are raw, so don't push him."_

_Why?_ Tony wants to know. _What the hell had that bastard done to his friend?_ The details he heard earlier in the morning come back to him now as they give him the answer to his question.

_"... cruelly gagged with a vinegar soaked sponge."_

While that memory certainly answers his question, it also serves to bring up the rest of what was said at the time, in the correct context. Tony can't stop his mind from replaying it vividly.

_While all of you were together - able to see that the others were at least there and alright - keep each other motivated to beat this guy at his own game - Agent McGee... Was alone - chained to a chair, blindfolded and ...sponge - in a single cold, windowless room - with no food or water. Just him and that damned speaker."_

_"Every word serving up the responsibility onto his shoulders."  
"And every single gunshot." _

_"...Timothy had nothing of his own inner resources from which to fight all he was being forced to hear. Consequently, every word; every sound, resounded in his mind as factual and full of merit, leaving him with the reality painted for him with diabolical cruelty; that he was to blame for all of our deaths - by execution, which he heard quite vividly over that speaker directly over his head." _

_"Thought I was a ghost coming back to haunt him when I found him hunkered down in my basement yesterday." _

Blinking as he returns to the here and now, suddenly, the only thing Tony sees - is red. The wave of fury so strong, it nearly takes his breath way as it literally steamrolls through his soul, leaves him fighting to catch his next breath as he heads to the door, suddenly needing air. For any one to have done Tim _'Never hurt a soul intentionally'_ McGee the way that bastard's done is too much to fathom; to _blame_ him for any of what motivated that bastard...too unjust to rationalize.

"Tony? You are all right, yes?" Ziva speaks loudly as she watches her teammate not only struggle to leave the room steadily, but to breathe normally as well. After his moments of silence just now, it's not a good sign and she's trained enough to know it.

Without answering Ziva's concern, Tony continues on, making it to the doorway and disappearing through it as he walks away, leaving her to ponder the dilemma of whether or not to leave him to whatever's bothering him. Casting a concerned glance through the glass at their sleeping teammate and their Team Leader currently watching over him, she chooses to error on the side of caution, hurrying to catch up with the Senior Field Agent. The worst Tony can do is get angry at her dogged persistence that he, too needs someone to lean on.

_*******NCIS*******_

From his bedside vigil on the other side of the glass wall, where Tim sleeps peacefully at long last and only after some compassionate coaxing from the boss, Gibbs watches his Senior Field Agent finally lose his grip on his anger. While the younger man's display of emotion with Tim earlier had come as a shock, this does not. Gibbs just wishes there was someone here right now that can sit with Tim while he takes the time to be there for Tony.

He's just spent the first twenty of the last thirty minutes, parentally carding Tim's hair as a way to calm him into sleep with the reassurance that he as the one Tim's trusting, is keeping his word about not leaving him alone. Now, as if hearing his thoughts, Ducky returns to the room, obviously prepared to talk to the Team Leader after he checks Tim over to satisfy his own need to make sure the younger man is indeed all right.

"Duck. Stay with him." Gibbs half asks, half requests before the M.E.'s even gotten Tim's chart open, as the Team Leader heads out.

"Jethro, what on earth...?" The older man looks up from the chart, clearly surprised.

"Tony." Gibbs answers shortly, knowing that will tell his long-time friend who knows him well, all he needs to know. They both know the Senior Field Agent is overdue to talk to someone about all he's been through.

"Ah." Ducky says to the now empty air. "Yes, of course. I'll..."

_*******NCIS*******_

"I'm fine, Ziva." Tony declares vehemently as he paces in the hospital garden that was designed to be soothing but is obviously failing at that task right now. "Don't need a babysitter!"

"You are most definitely NOT a baby. And I am not going to sit on you, Tony. However, I am here to listen, should you need to talk."

"I **said**, I'm **fine!**"

Ziva sighs. "All right." Without saying anything more, she sits in the shade, leaving him to think in silence a few seats over. She knows not to push further but she also knows not to leave him alone right now. A few moments go by when neither says anything, but suddenly, Ziva can't stand it any longer.

Getting to her feet, she approaches Tony once more as he remains stock still, staring out over the parking lot in the distance. "Tony, with everything we have just been through, it is understandable that you are having ..."

"**Drop** it, Ziva! _Please_!" Tony begs with more pleading than anger. "Not ready to _talk_ about this!"

"Perhaps talking about it is the first step you need to take." She suggests seriously.

Tony shakes his head without hesitation, not willing to argue with her about it. She has her own problems to deal with and he's not trying to make it harder on her. He appreciates what she's doing right now but he isn't in the right frame of mind to let her see that just yet.

"Should listen to her, Tony." Gibbs says from behind both of them. "You think all this anger's helpin' you any because you're shovin' it all down inside?"

"_You _were there!" Tony snaps off as his snaps in his boss' direction, his eyes huge with surprise while he glares angrily at the Team Leader. "You gonna stand there and tell me that the way Probie was treated by that bastard doesn't piss _you _off? How could it NOT, Boss?"

"I'd like to hear the answer to that myself, Agent Gibbs - from each of you, actually."

The new voice that has spoken from behind Gibbs, is not only female but familiar as well, causing all three agents to turn in surprise. Even rattled like this, Gibbs is the first to find his voice.

"Doc."

*****NCIS*****

Ten minutes later, Gibbs has checked on Tim, spoken quietly to him even as he sleeps on peacefully and is returning to Ziva and Tony while they sit with Dr. Cranston in a private office at the other end of the hall where they can be easily retrieved if they're needed at some point.

"Whattaya doin' here, Doc?" Gibbs asks quietly as he steps into the room and closes the door behind himself. He knows they all want to know how she's been read into this enough to be here right now.

"I thought maybe you'd prefer some privacy while we talk." Rachel says calmly as she deliberately answers the question about the office first before getting to the one about her presence that he's actually asking. "Director Vance has read me in and I'm aware of what you've just been through. That's not to say, of course, that I know what you're feeling right now, because I wasn't there so of course, there is no way I could possible know. However, the anger you're feeling is both obvious and understandable, Tony, just as it's extremely normal under the circumstances."

"Got nothin' to say, Doc." Tony insists stubbornly, his chin jutted out in defiance as his eyes glare at the empty space over her shoulder. Only the world outside holds his attention as he mentally appreciates the fact that she didn't choose a windowless room that would have felt stuffy and small.

Rachel is quick to address what she sees to be an upcoming roadblock. "No one is going to force you to talk, Tony. But I want you to consider this. When you opened yourself up for Tim earlier, how did that make you feel?"

She's not actually expecting an answer from him and to prove that his non-answer is okay with her, she pushes on. "Do you imagine that it helped him at all? Because I can assure you that it did. It removed a _huge_ roadblock in his psychological recovery."

"Well, yeah, Doc. That was pretty obvious in there" Tony quietly admits with embarrassment as he glances over at her before returning his attention to the window. He doesn't even want to know what Gibbs is thinking about that revelation so he refuses to even glance in the older man's direction.

She smiles encouragingly at his reflection in the glass and continues. "Nothing to be embarrassed about. But, now, you've had time to think and an awful lot to think about, remember and regret, giving anger a chance to begin dragging you around by the nose. The fact that you continue to refer to Tim as "Probie" tells me that you're wrapped up pretty tight in the emotions this has brought to the surface for you regarding your teammate. Do you think that the anger is really going to help you sort it all out, Tony? You're a smart enough guy to know how destructive anger can be. What help will it be to your teammate and friend? Is THIS a win you want to hand that bastard who did this to all of you?"

When silence reins down on them, Rachel lays out the last of her cards on the table. "I have already spoken to your Assistant Medical Examiner and Doctor Mallard has also secured his own appointments. They have taken this very seriously as all of you should. Since you have not as of yet scheduled an actual appointments for yourself with anyone, the three of you and Abby are my focus now. You don't have to talk to me, but until you talk with someone, I will remain focused on the four of you. Where is she?" Rachel looks at the Team Leader as she asks this question but finds him looking to his Senior Field Agent in turn.

"That's a good question, DiNozzo. You said she wasn't coming. Why is that?" Gibbs wants to know now.

Tony exchanges a knowing glance with Ziva before reaching into his pants pocket and retrieving a folded piece of stationary paper and handing it o the boss. "Think you need to read this for yourself, Boss." He says quietly.

Gibbs frowns. "Does it look like I have my reading glasses on, Tony?"

"No, Boss. Guess that means you can't see the print very...I'll read it to you." Tony reaches to get the letter back, only to have the boss reach across them and hand it to Rachel. "Probably find your answer in here, Doc."

Taking the letter silently from the Team Leader, Rachel frowns. "We'll get back to you in a minute, Tony." Securing the letter in her desk drawer, she turns her attention to Ziva who has remained silent until now. Before she can say anything to her, the Israeli woman is moving away as she speaks.

"I will speak with you when you are done here." Ziva surprises Rachel just before she slips from the room. Her presence is no longer needed and she is not willing to make Tony uncomfortable or give him a reason not to get the help being offered to him right this very minute. As his friend, she hopes fervently that he accepts the help - all of it. Her presence will be better served being there for Tim. She heads back to his room without further hesitation.

Gibbs too, moves to leave the room, but Rachel shakes her head at him. He's needed right now. Tony needs to know he's not here alone. Since the Team Leader seems to understand why it is she's requesting he stay, he simply sits down silently where Tony can see him without them being crowded, thereby giving the younger man the space in which to think and breathe before he bolts from this.

Rachel has one more thing to lay at Tony's feet. "We're here for you Tony. Whatever you need to say - let it out. And before you even think to say that you have nothing to say, let me remind you that the way in which you lashed out at your Team Leader says otherwise"

"You _really_ think I'm not pissed about this?" Having been handed the golden opportunity to address this, Gibbs jumps on it unexpectedly, causing Tony to literally turn around on his feet and look at the older man. "That _really_ what you think?"

Tony shakes his head, his expression remorseful. "No, Boss. I know it had to be hell seein' him like that."

"Think seein' _you_ treated the way you were done, didn't piss me off? Seein' _any _of ya's tr...?"

"No." Tony interrupts him, knowing where he's going with this and unhappy with himself for forcing the man to have to go there on is behalf like this. No one needs to be forced to think about that nightmare, at least, not like this.

"Damned Right!" Gibbs growls, wounded that Tony would think him that heartless. If the younger man had any idea how much this had torn him apart...

"Sorry, Boss."

"No, Tony. No apologies. Not for this. Just get it out. All right?" Gibbs calms down enough to encouragingly reply without any bite. "Gotta let it go." He says as he heads to the door.

"Just like that?" Tony's question is half disbelief and half criticism of the idea.

"Dunno, DiNozzo. How much more of yourself are you willin' to give that bastard?" The Team Leader asks dryly as he stops and looks over at his Senior Field Agent briefly. Not expecting an answer, he gently nods at Rachel and opens the door, stopping to look back again so he can make one last thing clear to his agent that he cares for like a son. "We need you, Tony. The _whole_ you."

Turning back, he takes his leave because there's nothing more he can do here.

*******NCIS*******

Waking for the first time since seeing the team alive and well in person for the first time since they'd all been kidnapped and very nearly killed, Tim's feeling a touch disorientated but rested as he glances at the clock and sees that he's slept the afternoon away. Finally. It's been a long hard battle to find the place within his unconsciousness that allows him to sleep without the nightmares and he knows without a doubt that he wouldn't have found it if it hadn't been for Gibbs' help. But he also remembers what he overheard throughout the morning. It may be dinnertime and he may still be getting fed through the tube because his throat's still healing, but his mind is sharp now and the need to be stronger than what he's feeling is foremost on it.

He sees how the others are carrying themselves, just as they always have; strong, erect and no sign of weakness. Once again, he's the weak link on the team. He knows his emotions are all over the place right now and that makes him less than reliable - at least to his way of thinking. One thing that is absolute in his mind is that no one needs to be burdened with his continuing nightmares or the struggle he's having with sorting everything out. It's easier and best for everyone if he just goes back to what he does best; hide in plain sight by somehow finding his way back to being the strong silent type. The easiest way to do that is to go home - back to his life.

It's a little disconcerting to realize that Abby hasn't been to see him all week. Then again, he's not 100% sure of that since he's been asleep for a large part of the time he's been in here. In fact, he's been in here long enough that while his throat isn't feeling 100% better, it's a hell of a lot less painful that it was when he was first admitted. The question he wants to have answered is when can he get out of here and go home? And where the hell is Abby? Is she all right? Why is she the only one he hasn't seen yet?

Now that he's thinking of Abby again, his thoughts immediately return to the motivations of the madman who'd forever changed their lives in the last two weeks. The man had been insanely in love with Paloma who'd been almost too friendly with Tim in the midst of their confrontation, almost as if she'd been playing with him; flirting with him. _Could he have thought that he would lose his beloved to Tim? _

Thinking back to the way he'd been singled out and treated by the bastard, Tim's next question is a somber one. _Was his whole plan all along was out of jealousy &amp; revenge towards Tim?_

*******NCIS*******

The rest of the week is full for the five former captives; between meeting with Vance and Fornell about their case, taking turns sitting with their teammate as he sleeps and lies quietly awake in cycles, meeting with Rachel and working to stay rested themselves. As if that weren't enough, Tony, Ziva and Jimmy filled whatever spare time they had with working to get themselves back into shape through running, daily work outs at the gym and even spending some time at the range, or in Jimmy's case, with Breena.

No one attempts to talk to anyone outside of their now voluntary sessions with the Doc about their ordeal. It's as if they've each decided they only way to go from here is back to the way things used to be; back when they didn't tell each other much of what was going on, on the inside, closed themselves off from each other down deep where the deepest hurts lie. Rachel had shown them how much they needed to let it all out with the right kind of help and they'd rewarded her by dropping all efforts to fight it - with her.

Throughout the remainder of the week, Gibbs' attention is split in so many ways it's a wonder he can think straight. While his focus is still Tim, a large part of him is in a constant state of unrest about how Abby's doing. Every night, he's attempted to call and check on her and every call has ended with little or no update in regard to her well-being. From what he can tell, she's not ready for any step in the right direction. This realization has him not only concerned, but also daily updating Rachel so that she can act on if she deems it necessary. Truth be told, he's anxiously awaiting her attempt because he has faith that she'll be able to reach the younger woman where no one else has been able.

His agents, on the other hand, are doing the best they can and he knows this. He also knows they are at least now seeking the willing ear of Dr. Cranston to listen to them when they need her to. It hasn't escaped him that between the M.E., the Doc and Breena, Jimmy is rebounding well, as Ducky.

Then again, the stubborn ole coot has been through a lot in his lifetime and has learned to focus on the life he's been given and living it fully. With both of them meeting daily at the end of Tim's bed to focus on the younger man's well-being and recovery, they've honed into each other's moods and struggles, taking their talks away from the patient, when either of them needed to talk. It's helped tremendously, to ease the task of being there for all of them.

It's a task made all that much harder by the unexpected call from his father earlier in the week, telling him that he can't come back to D.C. yet because the store needs his attention for a bit first. The older man's tone was sad and apologetic, leaving Gibbs feeling for him as well as missing him all the while trying to navigate through this continuing aftermath of this mess.

Tim's demeanor this week has been more quiet and reserved than usual but the Team Leader's not completely surprised by that. Ever since that moment when Tim and Tony actually allowed their emotions out, both brought to tears as they embraced life and each other's presence in it, it's felt like an invisible wall has been erected around Tim; as if the young man is trying to shut them all out, distance himself from them as he used to do. _Is that what he's after; going back to handling things alone? Should I let him? Guess I'll ask Rachel in the morning._

*******NCIS*******

Dr. Rachel Cranston is relieved that the MCRT members have trusted her enough to unload on her because it's what they needed to do, as survivors, as individuals who feel deeply but have been trained and brought up not to show it and as team mates who care about and would give their lives for each other. Not much of what they shared with Rachel shocked her, beyond the cruelty they endured, that is.

However, it was when the Team Leader and mentor to all of them allowed himself to open up, as if too burdened with all he was carrying, that she had been most shocked. As if on cue, the memory of that moment comes back to her now in vivid replay.

_***Flashback***_

_"All of this is on me."_ _Gibbs admits in a tone so loaded with emotion, there's no mistaking the fact that this happenstance had been very upsetting to the man_. "_All of this for something I did more than 20 years ago."_

_"To avenge the deaths of your family." Rachel had surmised to show him that she understood what he was referring to._

_In that heart-wrenching emotion packed sigh one only hears from Gibbs when he's barely able to keep what he's feeling in check, he quietly answered her. "Yeah."_

_The only response she had that would do him any good, she'd given him. "Keep one thing in mind, Gibbs. Every time you look at one of the people who were there with you - and even Tim, ask yourself if they would want you to carry this guilt. Because you and I both know that the longer you do carry it - the longer that bastard is winning - even from the grave_."

_***End Flashback***_

Taking a sip of her tea as she sits in her office on Saturday morning, she ponders on the fact that she's not surprised he hasn't been back to talk to her about his own ordeal. She's also not nearly as worried about him now as she had been the first time they'd spoken. Rachel knows that the man isn't big on shrinks and only spoke with her because Vance ordered it. She's well aware that it was that way for all of them, except Jimmy and Doctor Mallard. Those two wanted to talk to her; wanted to get it all out so they could move on with their lives without it weighing them down.

Oh, she's sure the others don't want it weighing them down, but she's equally sure that if not ordered to get it out into the open, they would have buried it and tried to live with it festering down deep, eating them alive like a cancer.

By Thursday, they'd seemed to be doing better around each other, although looking more tired as if dragging things out into the open with her is taking a toll on their sleep. That's not completely unexpected and she'd warned them that it could happen. Yesterday, she'd discussed it at length with them and while they admitted it's a problem, they also firmly stated it's something they will handle without medicinal aide.

Having focused on Tony, Ziva and Gibbs this past week so Tim could focus solely on sleeping and getting physically better, Rachel now turns her mental focus to the two who have yet to talk to her at all. While Tim's time has been medically focused, she's concerned that having gone the week without talking about any of what he's been through may make it extremely difficult for the young man to willingly talk about it at all now.

Then there's Abby. Her self-imposed hiatus with the Sisters has probably done her a world of good. However, she still needs the required two sessions with a shrink before she can even begin to think of going back to work. And while that shrink doesn't have to be Rachel, the compassionate doctor is concerned about the woman the others all consider to be a valued team member. With everything the others have told her about the maniac who'd kidnapped them and his motivations, she's highly concerned about Abby, as is Gibb, if the fact that the man of few words has spoken to her repeatedly of the younger woman's silence says what she thinks it does. They're all worried about her. Hopefully, Abby will let herself talk about it with her and soon. Holding the piece of paper with the number given to her in her other hand, Rachel picks up the phone and makes the call.

*******NCIS*******

Abby paces her room in the abby. The frown on her face has been there as long as she's been in this room and considering that's been days, it's not a good sign of things to come. The quiet knock on her door every evening at seven sharp by her dear friend Sister Rosita has gone unanswered, just as the wise Sister had known it would. She's greatly saddened to see that her friend's attempt to find sanctuary here has been for naught. The poor dear is no closer to being ready to purge whatever is troubling her than she had been the day she arrived; completely withdrawn and silent. Sister Rosita had been shocked to see the yellow taxi stop in front of the abby's gates and even more shocked to see Abby step out of the vehicle and slowly climb the steps to the front door.

Every night this week, Sister Rosita has delivered an achingly similar message from her side of the door that has steadfastly remained closed with no signs of being opened soon.

_"Abigail, A Mr. Tony DiNozzo is calling. He is concerned about you...Abigail, a Gibbs...a Doctor Mallard...Mr. Gibbs again...Ziva...Mr. Gibbs...Jimmy...Gibbs..."_

On the inside of the room, Abby is indeed still in a state of utter turmoil to the point of not being fully aware of life going on around her. All of the visits to her door have become such a knife twist that she's tuned them out, the only voice she's hearing is that of the man who'd spun them into this web of a nightmare with no end in sight for her.

She bears too much blame, wears too much culpability for everything they all went through; most especially Tim. So, tonight, when the knock comes, she's not even listening as the friendly Sister on the other side of the door begins to speak. "Abigail, there's a Doctor Cranston on the phone for you. She sounds quite worried, dear."

Abby's head snaps up and her eyes immediately find the door as her mouth spills forth proof of her shock. "Dr. Cranston?"

"Yes, dear. Do you suppose you could come down and speak with her for a bit?"

"Oh, God! No! No no no no no no no no no no." Abby sputters in sheer turmoil, pacing the small space in front of the door with every expelled word.

"All right, dear. I'll let her know you're too upset to speak with her, though I really wish you would speak with someone about what's troubling you so. I've known you for a long time and I've never seen you this upset, luv. Keeping it all locked up inside is _no_t helping you. You need to give it to God, child. Let us help you with that much, at least." Sister Rosita expresses sincerely.

"Thank you, Sister, but I'm not ready." Abby sadly replies as she remains by the door so the nun on the other side can hear her.

"Very well. I know you well enough to know when not to push. We'll wait, luv. Until you're ready. And rest assured; we'll be here for you when you are." The wise nun turns and walks back down the hall, knowing she's not going to get a response to that. She's okay with that because she knows Abby is pondering over what she's been told just now and that's a good first step.


	33. Chapter 31

**Author's Notes: **_This chapter is dedicated to Athea (NFA )  
\- who's very words - with her permission - breathed life into it. Thank you!_

_and a very special 'thank you' to all my readers/reviewer!_

* * *

Saturday afternoon finds Dr. Rachel Cranston ensconced in her office, lost in thoughts of the NCIS MCRT. She has her work cut out for her, dealing with all of these guilt ridden victims. Almost all of them harbor some sort of guilt from this experience. Although Dr. Mallard &amp; Agent Da'vid seem to be handling things better than the rest, they don't seem to carry a lot of that guilt on their shoulders. But, as for the rest, Rachel's going to have a lot of work ahead to put that team back together again.

The least difficult, she mentally surmises, should be Jimmy Palmer. The Medical Assistant, while dealing with the emotions of his own captivity and helplessness, has also been trying to figure out what to do with the fact that he feels like he gave up on Tim. Having thought throughout the entire ordeal that the Agent had already been killed by the bastard who had taken them all, had helped him actually put Tim right out of his mind then.. Now, it's wearing on him that in truth he actually abandoned the young man he's considered his friend, even from afar. Thankfully, Breena is there for him, as is Dr. Mallard. It's obvious that Breena is deeply in love with the young man, though and love can heal quite well.

The three times Rachel has spoken with Jimmy have left no doubt in her mind, that he will be fine and is already more than ready to return to work. Quite honestly, she fairly surprised at that because of his lack of previous experience in dealing with anything so traumatic and life threatening, much less seeing five other people you care about living the same experience at the same time, mere feet away from you while you're powerless to help.

Which leads her thoughts to Agent DiNozzo. His is a complicated situation between his long-learned macho mentality, his former street-cop experience and the emotional game he was so ruthlessly tossed into. He's literally standing on shaky ground right now, even if he doesn't realize it. He actually believed that Tim was off vacationing on a beach somewhere while the team was being tortured. Finding out the truth and knowing now, that Tim had it much worse than everyone else is weighing on the Senior Field Agent very heavily. Tony is furious at himself for ever haven doubted his partner, his "Probie". To make matters worse, he feels as if he failed to protect his "little brother" in addition to doubting Tim's commitment to Tony &amp; the team.

His guilt is deep &amp; heart felt. It's going to take a lot of patience to get Tony to see that what is really there beneath the garbage, I what he needs to purge. Everyone on the team knows that he loves Tim like a brother &amp; would do anything for him, just as they know that Tim feels the same. Even Rachel knows it because she's seen it. Tony's good at giving but not so much with receiving. Rachel knows she's going to need the team's help with getting the Senior Field Agent to let himself feel what they desperately need him to understand from them

She's going to have the same problem with Abby, The young woman has shut herself away with the nuns so the doc is not sure what the Lab Tech is thinking. Does she feel any guilt? Rachel would rather Abby be feeling remorse for what she did &amp; for the consequences of her actions because the only way the team can fully heal is if she understands what happened, why it happened &amp; how not to allow anything like this to happen again. Abby needs to think beyond her own emotions if she's going to be able to pick up the pieces of her life.

Rachel is relieved to see that beyond trying to call the young woman, Gibbs has backed off and focused his attention on the others who need him just as much. It's obvious that doing just that is what's driving the Team Leader to focus on all of the others and not spend more than a few moments dealing with his own turmoil.

Dealing with Gibbs has never been an easy task. Right now is no different. It's plain to see that he's too busy trying to get his "family" back on their feet &amp; well to properly take of his own mental health. He hasn't given himself enough time to reflect on what happened to them, all of them including himself, enough to begin to heal, himself. She knows he hasn't yet let himself admit that he's a victim in this, too and for that reason alone, she wishes he would come back and talk with her again. He needs to do at least that much for himself.

She knows that his angst comes from a different source. He's the Alpha, their leader, the protector, their "father figure" &amp; he believes that he totally failed at his job. On top of the fact that he feels responsible for this whole mess, he also has to deal with knowing that his "family" was in the hands of that psychopath for a week without him there to protect them and then for another week with him there with them but helpless to do anything about it. The fact that it had been done in such a way that he had been powerless to stop it only exacerbates what he's feeling down deep where he can't escape what this is doing to his soul. His recovery will be long &amp; difficult for Rachel. But if anyone can bring him through this, she can, &amp; maybe with some help from the targeted victim in this mess.

_Tim McGee_. Remembering the first time she spoke with him, Rachel recalls that his confidence before all of this was questionable at best. Going on what Gibbs has told her about the younger man now, she surmises that now it's almost non-existent. Out of the whole team, with the exception of Dr. Mallard, Tim has the ability to see the whole picture. Not just from his point of view but from other's as well. He was force-fed their conversations and a front row seat to Gibbs' viewing of his own torture. Having all of these memories and the emotions they provoked still burning away at him in some degree or another, down deep where the others can't see it, may prove to be his downfall. He needs to be able to work through his feelings, not everyone else's. He has to see that he is not the weak link.

She can't hold back the small wistful smile as she recalls that Christopher Robin from Winnie the Pooh said it perfectly..." You must always remember that you are braver than you believe... stronger than you seem... and smarter than you think."

Tim's level of guilt in enormous. He's carrying all of it and while it's no longer on his shoulders. where everyone can see it, it's still there, below the surface where it's weighing him down through everything he does now, even sleep. The young man has to be shown that that it doesn't have to be that way. He needs to learn to trust that Gibbs &amp; the team are there to help carry the weight until such time that they can all; every one of them, cast it off, purge it from their lives. That time is a very long way off and Rachel knows this. Therefore, getting Tim to realize that he's truly not alone in this will be the first step.

The culpability for the entire ordeal is another weight that Tim needs to lose. That damn psychopath (whatever the hell his name was), he alone is responsible for all of this... no one else. Tim has to let the others in, trust that they have his back &amp; that they don't blame him for any of it. Only then will the healing start.

With a smirk, an out of the blue thought hits her about this group. 'Hell, what they all need is one great big, giant, group hug..' Maybe Rachel should try a group session at one point. It just may be crazy enough to help. Even before she can think on that thought any longer, the chirping of her cell phone disrupts her thoughts. "Dr. Cranston." She answers the call softly.

_"Doc. Need to see you."_

*****NCIS*******

Standing outside Tim's hospital room now, Gibbs breathes out a tired sigh. Here it is late on Saturday afternoon and he's _finally_ feeling that Tim might be ready to start talking to a shrink. The young man has had plenty of time to rest and according to Tim himself, his mouth is not hurting him near as much as when they'd first brought him in, at least. The nightmares have eased as well, at least enough that Tim is not bolting upright in bed, cast in the midst of complete confusion or fear in the middle of the night as he had been in the first two days. In fact, his periods of wakefulness pitted up against his hours of sleep have become predictable enough that Gibbs has called Rachel and asked her to come with him this time, as he arrives to check on his routinely after dinner check in on him.

The Team Leader's encouraged by the rest that his agent has gotten and the improvement in the quality of that rest, even if this information has been hard won from Tim's hastily built, yet impenetrable walls that aren't allowing anyone to see what he truly needs outside of his medical status. In his usual way, Tim redirects the conversation quickly and almost smoothly any time anyone asks him how he's doing. It's only when Ducky's present that the young man will give in to the pressure and truthfully fess up to how he's physically doing. Still, Gibbs will take what positive signs he can get.

As he steps into the room today, Tim's eyes find his quickly and before he can shutter them, the relief at his appearance is clearly strewn across his expression. What little encouragement the Team Leader feels with the improvements in his agent's situation all seem to evaporate when the expression on Tim's face quickly morphs to that of one less than comfortable in his own skin at the sight of the Doc as she walks into the room behind Gibbs.

In true professionalism, Rachel keeps her visit very brief at the obvious discomfort from the patient. "When you decide you're ready to talk, Tim, just call me." She offers quietly as she lays her business card down on the moveable table next to the bed. "No one is going to force you to do anything here. Your choice. All right?"

As she turns to leave, Rachel quietly speaks to Gibbs. "I'm going to visit Abby now. I'm hoping I can get her to see that holding it all in won't help her get on with her life- or help the rest of you get on with yours, especially Tim."

Without another word, Rachel slips from the room, leaving a shocked Tim McGee sorting through what she just said. _So Abby is alive, then! _With that thought in mind, he lays his head back and attempts to reason the absence of someone who's long called herself his best friend, out as he lets Rachel's words shape the ideas in his head about it. Apparently, she's so riddled with guilt that she's hiding away. Probably with the nuns. He hopes they can help her. God knows, he can't. Then again, his thoughts can't even settle on whether or not he _wants_ to try to be there for her after her part in the nightmarish mess!

Tim frowns at the realization that he's traveling down the dark road he'd hoped never to step foot on; that of discord and bitterness, anger and resentment. _What happened to the other road he'd been on - forgiveness and rolling with the punches? Has he been cast onto this new one without a chance to turn back? He liked being a peacemaker. Is that gone too?_

The deafening silence that falls between Tim and Gibbs in the wake of Rachel's departure is full of strain. Neither of them seems to know where to go from here. Gibbs knows that the younger man is knee deep in thinking but he's not sure where those thoughts have taken Tim. They haven't talked much since the morning Gibbs returned from the meeting to find the situation here in chaos. It's high time they try to bridge this distance. After all, they have a lot in common now, as unfortunate as that is. If nothing else, it's something they should be able to bond over, at least more so than before when their relationship had been strained as boss and harried employee.

"Tim."

The young man looks up at him, silently waiting to hear him out.

"She makes you uncomfortable."

Instantly, Tim's walls go up, his eyes close and he folds into the exhaustion still pulling at him. Always the polite one, he opens his eyes back up and quietly answers the man. "Not something I can explain, Boss."

Seeing the effort to keep this to himself that Tim is making, Gibbs can only respect the younger man's right to do so. "Okay. Just don't forget, if you need to talk..."

"She's only a phone call away. I know."

At this response, Gibbs cocks his head oddly at the younger man. _Does he really think that Rachel's the only one who will be there for him to talk to? _Gruffly, he makes an effort to correct that thought. "Already told you that I'm here if you need to talk, Tim."

"I know, Boss. And I appreciate it."

"But?"

"But, you've got enough going on without me adding to it. Besides, I'm fine."

"McG...Tim.. **sigh*"

"Boss, look. I appreciate everything you've done for me. Really, I do. But, I'm fine now. We need to focus on Abby - and you. In fact, I'm ready to get out of here - go back home, get my life back."

"You think you're ready for that?"

"Yes."

"All right. But you're forgetting one thing. None of us had that option given to us - until we talked to the Doc. - Twice."

Tim swallows hard as his eyes fall to his lap.

"Doesn't have to be Rachel, Tim."

Respectfully look up at the man talking to him, Tim offers a quiet response. "I'll think about it. Let you know in the morning."

"Good. For now, eat your dinner. Gotta build up the strength in your arms again."

Tim nods as he accepts the challenge of eating the second solid meal he's been given since being admitted here. Lunch today had been the first and it had been difficult to feed himself with his weakened limbs and fingers that shook. Tony had been very helpful and surprisingly encouraging about it with only a few jabs of kind-hearted humor thrown into the mix before taking a couple of hours' break at Ducky's request.

"I'm gonna go get some coffee. Be back in twenty. You need me, call me." The older man announces calmly as he heads to the door.

"I will, Boss."

"Been sayin' that for two days, Tim. Haven't done it yet." The Team Leader chides now as he stops and glances back at the patient. "Nobody's lookin' for invincible here. All right?"

Tim nods wordlessly. He does understand that Gibbs is trying to get him to lean on him but it's too foreign and it doesn't feel right; especially given all that the Team Leader's been through himself. Tim's always been self-reliant and he wants that back, starting yesterday.

With his own slight nod, Gibbs steps out and heads for coffee, his mind going in a hundred different directions. He sits down on the bench to enjoy the fresh air and allows his mind to rest. Peace and quiet prevail over him for countless moments now and he revels in every one of them.

"Hey, Boss. You all right?" Tony asks as he comes upon the man just sitting there. "I was on my way in to visit with the Probster and noticed you sitting here. Everything all right?"

Opening his eyes, Gibbs lobs a question at Tony - one that's been bugging him for a while now. "Tony, why would Tim be uncomfortable around Rachel?"

"Uncomfortable how, Boss?"

"Couldn't hide it."

Tony sighs. Yeah, he can see why this would be a problem after the survival issue Tim's just been forced through. Here he is on the rebound from having believed he'd been responsible for all of their deaths and into his room walks another person who is a stark reminder that he was responsible for another friend's death.

"Kate." Tony answers solemnly.

Gibbs frowns as he tries to follow what Tony is saying.

"Boss, I asked you the night Kate was shot - why Ari hadn't popped McGee. Remember?"

Now Gibbs is the one to sigh. _Oh, yeah. He remembers. Not something he's ever really forgotten, that night_

"Survivor's Guilt was already written all over him, Boss. Thanks in part to my big mouth, it took him a long time to work through it. Matter of fact, he was still wearing it when Paula disappeared during the Boone case. Took me a while to figure why he looked so haunted while we couldn't find her. But..."

"I know, Tony. I saw it."

"Boss, did you ever _talk_ to him about it? I mean I know you're not big on talking, but..."

"Thought lettin' him work through it without calling any attention to it was the way to go, Tony. Doesn't mean I didn't keep my eye on him." The Team Leader answers quietly.

"I don't know if that was the right way or not, Boss. I do know he had a real hard time with it. And because of that, I think that Rachel's the last person he needs to see right now because the last thing he needs is to drudge all that up again."

Gibbs disagrees "I don't think so. I think she's _just_ the person he needs to talk to." Taking a minute to blink and drink his coffee, the Team Leader gets to his feet. "Go home, Tony. You had the afternoon shift, I got this one."

"Yeah. Okay - after I check in on the Probster." Tony turns to head inside. A few steps later, he suddenly turns back. "Hey, Boss, what are we gonna do about Abby?"

"Rachel's taking care of it."

"Oh. Well, good. Think maybe she'll remind our resident Lab Rat that Tim worries about her on a good day as it is - that her pulling this disappearing act certainly isn't helping him at all? My guess is, one of the reasons he's been so withdrawn is because he's worried sick that she isn't actually alive."

"Not anymore, he's not." Gibbs advises him quietly. "I think the doc realized it was a possibility. Made sure to mention how Abby was doin' in front of Tim before she left out."

"Wait, you got Tim to talk to her? But I thought you said..."

"I didn't say he talked to her, Tony."

"Oh. Oh, I get it. Well, I guess the next thing we need to do is all go back to living our lives on our own, then, huh? Get back in shape to get back in the saddle?"

"You get clearance from Rachel?"

"Complete with a homework assignment to figure how I can seem to be two different people when it comes to Tim. Yes, I got the green light to go home alone like a grown up."

Gibbs smirks at the return of the Senior Field Agent's snarkiness as they head back inside to visit with Tim. Secretly, he's pleased that Rachel has addressed the issue with Tony. It was certainly unsettling to see such completely opposite sides of the Senior Field Agent in the last week or two.

********NCIS********

Watching the beauty of the yard outside her window draw her mind away from actively struggling with her emotions anymore, Abby can't help but smile softly at the rabbits and birds as they scamper and fly about the habitat that's been set up for their enjoyment. She loves to sit in the window seat and watch the birds bathe themselves in the huge birdbath and the rabbits find plenty to nibble on until their hearts are content, or rather their stomachs full. But this now, in the late afternoon light she finds little else to enjoy as her thoughts ruthlessly drag her back to the baggage she has yet to set down enough to clean out.

"_Remember Mexico?"_

_Watching Tim up close as he struggled valiantly to show her his remorse through his expression._

Realizing what she was seeing was him feeling guilty for her having gotten caught up in this nightmare

..._Sitting there for two or more hours - she and Tim, forced to just look at each other, instinctually trying to silently convey emotions too deep for silent conversations to adequately explain_

_Watching as_ _Tim's thought process got the better of him and he visibly shut down - the emotions he couldn't hide from her, clear in his eyes as he_ _slowly turned away, his expression becoming even more despondent; if that had even seemed possible_.

Blinking away the traitorous moisture from her eyes now, Abby trips over the memory of her only alternative to trying to absorb his misery being to close her eyes against the painful vision he'd become. Just thinking about it again, is breaking her heart even more. Abby closes her eyes in an effort to ward it all off. It's too much and it won't leave her alone. Sniffling now, she attempts to hold back the tide of emotions threatening to overwhelm her again.

_"Abbs, we're __**all **__dealing with this, okay? You think we're not?" _

She remembers saying nothing because Tony's attempt to even the field only made her feel worse. He was right then and he's still right about it. They _are _all dealing with the repercussions of her actions down in Mexico.

The guilt is eating her alive inside and with no words adequate enough to express the profound remorse she has, she has made no effort to stop it or fix it because she doesn't deserve to be let off the hook. That is why she's refused all phone calls and won't let them spend any time worrying about her.

Restlessly, she gets to her feet and begins to pace as some of her friends' attempts to comfort her come back to her yet again, determined to rake her over the coals once more since she isn't worthy..

_party pooper! Oh Tim! I am SO sorry! ... "Is there anything I can do for you_?..._We'll get through this. I promise."_

She didn't deserve Tony's concern then and she doesn't deserve it now. Every time she even begins to think about what _he _went through - another trail of tears opens up. How can any of them _not understand_ the depth of guilt and agonizing self-recrimination she's buried under?

_Surely, they all know she's earned every drop of guilt that's weighing on her now? Why do they keep trying to check on her?_

_***Knock***  
***Knock***  
***Knock***_

Pulled from her ruthless thoughts by the sound of her dinner's arrival, Abby pauses in her pacing and calls out as she walks toward the door. She knows that they know by now that meal time is the only time she will willingly open her door. Snapping it open, her mouth drops at the sight before her.

Standing in front of their guest whom, she knows is fully expecting her to be carrying her dinner tray, Sister Anna is nervously awaiting the young woman's reaction beyond her mouth now hanging open. The fact that she, the nun, is NOT holding a dinner tray for their guest, spells out why the woman is shocked.

Until now, they've not changed her routine on her, choosing instead to leave her in peace to work through whatever's troubling her. But tonight's dinner orders were explicit and firm. Remembering them now, Sister Anna quietly repeats what she needs to. "Ms. Scuito, your dinner is waiting for you out in the garden. The sitting area there is shaded and quite enjoyable. If you should need anything, simply ring the bell that is sitting on the table and I will come." Pointing to the door in the hallway, close to Abby's room, Sister Anna steps back and watches as the woman squares her shoulders and with obvious resignation, takes herself through the door, immediately walking toward the garden where she knows the table is set.

More annoyed at being manipulated to step outside her room, than angry, Abby continues on around the corner where the table is located - and stops in her tracks. _No! This is NOT acceptable! She's NOT ready for this!_

Turning on her heel, she retreats to the door through which she has just come - only to find it locked against any attempt at re-entry. With the curtains closed over the glass, there's no way for her to garner anyone's attention to her dilemma. _Damn it! The Sisters planned this!_

Sighing deeply again, Abby turns on her heels once more, this time returning to the table where her dinner is still waiting for her. But, it's not the food on the table that set her off a minute ago, but rather the unexpected dinner guest already sitting at the table. Realizing she has been given little choice in the matter now, Abby squares her shoulder and approaches the table as the lovely woman wearing the typical Doctor's lab coat rises to her feet and smiles warmly at her.

"Hello, Abby."


	34. Chapter 32

**A brief refresher of our Timeline:**

_Thursday Sept 15, 2011- 0800 - the story begins._

_0730 Thurs, Sept 22, - Tim sees Gibbs bound/captive in the room with him._

_Friday, Sept 23, 2011 - The team has been tricked into believe each other has been killed - and Tim's been tricked into believing they are all dead because of him - and he's been moved to the back of a van - and given Gibbs' loaded gun._

_Tuesday - Sept 27,- Tim is found in Gibbs' Basement/ admitted to the hosp_

_Wed - Sept 28 - Chapter 28 - Tim sees the team in person - except for Abby._

_Sat - Oct. 1, 2011 - Rachel contemplates how to help the team while Abby continues to hold it all inside and refuse phone calls. Tim beings to resolve to handle everything alone like he used to do._

_**And now...**_

_Rachel reaches out to Abby while Tim finally lets someone in_

* * *

After dinner Saturday night finds Tim alone momentarily for the first time since being admitted and it gives him time to contemplate things where they stand. His physical body, while doing a lot better, still needs much rest and much work to gain his strength back. Gibbs' point on the matter earlier in the evening had been well taken. Since then, Tim's been doing the same thing with his feet, lower legs and arms: raising them up off the bed at least two inches, holding them, moving them in circular motions, all from the comfort of laying back against the pillows of his upright position in the bed, hoping it will serve him well when he gets back on his feet tomorrow, for the first time since Gibbs found him on Tuesday.

His focus is quite deliberate, set in concrete and unshakable. Getting back on his physical feet as fast as possible is a no-brainer. If he can't do that, he can't go home. And _that_ has to happen and soon!

He knows in his head that the hospital staff have done all they can for him since he's been taken off the liquid diet just yesterday and allowed to have solid food again; by way of mouth at that. There's nothing left for them to fix now. It's been the highlight of his week, that final step in physical recovery and he's beyond relieved that he's made it back to being whole again.

The residual discomfort in his mouth, a small price to pay for the gains he's made in other areas, his skin no longer feels like it's being ripped off of him from where the chains had held him and his body temperature has finally regulated itself again. He's been sponge bathed until he's ready to scream if he can't get a shower soon. He understands that the hospital staff are just being cautious with his abused skin from the chains, but that doesn't take away the overwhelming desire to let very hot water spray down on him soothingly for as long as he can get it. _God, he misses showers!_

Speaking of getting back to all things normal, he really wants to be able to walk under his own steam again. Why can't he get started working on that right now? His iv pole is portable so he knows there's nothing holding him to the bed. Besides, they even switched his bed out about an hour ago, taking away the one with the built in thing in that takes care of the need for the hated catheter and replacing it with a regular bed.

Through his time spent in Tony's company this past week and the older man's need for conversation to fill up the empty space between them, Tim knows this is how things progressed for the others while they'd been in here as well. And thanks to that one-sided conversation with Tony, Tim also knows that the only steps left before he can go home is taking himself to the head and walking around unaided without falling on his rear-end due to a lack of strength to hold himself up.

What better time than now to get working on it right? He really wants to go home tomorrow but no one has given him a specific time frame. Ironically he does know the answer to the question of why that is. It's because no one is pushing him to do anything. While that's pure compassion talking; it's not really helping him get back to the point where all that can be normal is normal once more. Apparently, that's something he's going to have to achieve for himself.

With that thought in mind, Tim uses the call button on his bed to request that the curtains that line the wall of his room, though hidden into recesses in the wall's edged when not in use, be fully pulled out now, citing the need for uninterrupted sleep without an audience. It's all he can do to bite back a laugh at the surprised look on the nurse's face across the hall when she'd heard his request. Having glass walls on your room, apparently does have it's advantages, occasionally, anyway.

Though the request is unusual, the nurses are happy to oblige the polite patient they've come to care a great deal about. In a short ten minutes, Tim is truly alone in his room for the first time since being admitted. Now, he swings both legs over the bed, sitting up without the support of the bed on his back, for the first time all week. He's surprised to find how weak that makes him feel.

For several moments, he remains upright, yet wavering as if fighting to keep his balance. Oh, yeah, better now while no one else is in here than when he's got company to see just how weak he really is right now. Especially with Tony's words from the 1st day they'd been kidnapped ringing in his ears:

_"You know how McGee gets when he's physically incapacitated like that. He gets all wimpy and whiney and we never hear the end of it."_

With a wave of absolute determination wrapped in stubbornness, Tim resolves that the Senior Field Agent will never have reason to say that about him again, beginning now. Yet, another reason for doing this in solitude.

_*******NCIS*******_

Out in the hall, Tony's frozen in his trek to Tim's room as he sees the curtains blocking his view where just an hour ago there had been wide open views through the glass walls. It's not long at all before he's at the nurses' station outside his teammate's room, seeking an explanation. When he's told that Tim requested the extra measure of privacy for a more restful sleep, Tony's nerves settle down.

His mind, however, immediately jumps to the conclusion that something else is going on. Knowing that Tim's door also has a window, Tony approaches it cautiously, not wanting Tim to notice him checking on him. But, he has to make sure for himself that the kid's all right. He wouldn't be doing his job as big brother if he didn't.

He has to know that Tim's not trying to hide something serious from them. Tony's gut is still unsettled from the unexplained situation that found Tim nestled in down in Gibbs' basement when he'd been freed on Tuesday, a place he'd never willingly taken himself before unless outright requested by the boss. This situation, too reeks of something not being right.

Peeking in, Tony sees Tim work to slowly walk across the room unsupported for the first time since he'd been admitted. He understands the request for privacy now because he knows how hard it is to get hit with the realization of just how weak your physical body is after an ordeal like this. He also knows that it _is_ better for the patient's motivation and self-respect if there's no one to witness it.

"Tony?" The Team Leader's questioning voice comes from behind him.

Turning, Tony immediately draws Gibbs' attention away from Tim's room as he walks back to the door to the waiting room. "He needs some space."

"Talk to me?" Gibbs requests quietly. "What's with the curtains?"

Still trying to get used to the man's asking instead of ordering, Tony smiles softly. "You were in here for a couple of days, right? Remember how it felt when you were trying to get back on your feet that first time?" The young man's expression clearly says that he remembers it too.

Gibbs sighs. Oh, yeah, he definitely remembers; how he felt, what he was thinking, the relief he felt that no one else was around, well, except the nurses. _Yeah, that hadn't been embarrassing at all. _Looking at Tony now, he nods with complete comprehension. Standing beside his Senior Field Agent, he turns his attention to his state of being, while they stand here together watching over Tim's right to privacy. "How _you_ doin', Tony?"

"I'm okay, Boss." Tony is quick to answer but at least this time he's also looking Gibbs in the eye.

"Talk to the doc yet?" Gibbs pushes, wanting his agent to know where he expects him to focus his recovery.

"Yeah. Once."

"Tony..."

"Boss, look. I know that it's not gonna be easy. All right? I know I like to hide behind the face of a clown and let everything fester. I know that you know that. And I know that this time, I don't have it in me to hold up that mask. So, no, I don't have all the answers and no, I don't feel like I'm the same person I was before this hell came down on us. But, I don't want to give that bastard anything else. I _want_ my life back. It's the only way we truly win over that bastard! We _all_ want our lives back."

"Meaning you'll talk to her again.

"Meaning I'll talk to her until I feel like I don't need to talk to her anymore." Tony carefully amends his promise to that he knows he can keep.

"Good, Tony. That's good." Gibbs ruffles the younger man's hair as he smiles sincerely at him.

_******NCIS*******_

"Not to be rude or anything, Rachel. But since you're here to make me talk, I just want you to know that you've wasted a trip out here." Abby waspishly tosses out into the silence that's settled between them in the short time she's allowed herself to remain at the table with the shrink.

Rachel offers a tiny shake of her head as she lays out what she wants Abby to understand. "Not here to force you to talk, Abby. I just wanted to see you in person to make sure you're all right. I've seen the others and I know that for the most part, they are, so I needed to see the same about you."

"What do you mean, 'for the most part'?" Abby wants to know.

"Well, since Tim was recovered last, it stands to reason that his recovery is still ongoing, moreso than the rest of you."

"Well, yeah. That does make sense." Sadness permeates the dark haired woman's tone although her eyes hide behind her lashes now, as if afraid to be seen.

"This dinner looks great. Seeing this, I can tell the others that they can stop worrying that you're not eating right." Rachel surmises with genuine relief as she sits back down, no longer looking at Abby.

"Wait, you mean, they're actually worried?" Abby is shocked. Sure, they've been calling her, but with everything they found out about her culpability in their nightmarish ordeal, why would they actually still care about her?

"Abby. Do you really think that because you hold some of the blame for what happened, that they'd stop caring about you as a person? As a part of the informal family the team has become?" Rachel pushes as she looks steadily at her now, searching for the emotions within her expressions.

"I guess I did." Abby admits as she picks up her dinner fork and turns it between her fingers. With her eyes on her place setting, she blinks back the sheen of tears.

"About you?"

"What about me?" Abby asks as she glances up at Rachel.

"Because Gibbs holds a great deal of the responsibility for what happened - have you stopped caring about him? And Tim? He was the main target to draw everyone else in - have you stopped caring about him?"

"What? No!" Abby is outraged that anyone would think she'd stop considering Gibbs or Tim her friend because of something like this.

"And yet, you think they would do that to you. Is that why you're hiding away from them, forcing them to continue to worry about you?"

"I'm not forcing them to worry about me! I'm staying out of everyone's way while they take care of Tim! Out of sight, out of mind!" Abby defends her decision staunchly.

"Let's talk about why you're really here, Abby. Can we do that?" Rachel softens her tone and pushes just a bit more.

"I just told you why I'm here!" Abby stubbornly retorts with the petulance of an outraged teenager.

"All right. We don't have to talk about anything. Let's just enjoy this dinner. It's beautiful out here."

Abby nods, her voice silent as she mentally works to put it all away. She'd said much more than she'd wanted to say and now against her own first instincts to hide it all away, she's almost ready to spill everything! The gates to her emotions are wobbling despite her best efforts to stay behind them. She's felt this strange connection with Rachel the first time she met the shrink because of Kate and right now, that connection is opening the doors to her battle wounds without her ability to stop it from happening.

Rachel says nothing more as she digs into her dinner, giving Abby the peace and quiet and space to do the same. For the time it takes her to clean her plate, silence settles between them like an unwelcomed third party. The emotions surrounding Abby's struggles to stay silent are seeping out, leaving Rachel with the understanding that the woman is about to break; that the strain of having not allowed herself to talk to anyone is too much now that someone has forced their way past her shields.

Thankful that the nuns were considerate enough to provide a coffee carafe with fresh hot coffee, Rachel sets her plate aside and pours herself a cup of the refreshing caffeine that she rarely indulges in this late in the day. But, this time, she's going to need it. Sitting back in her chair, she turns her attention, not to the still silent woman struggling to eat her dinner, but to the beauty of the garden they're sitting in.

Watching the doctor focus on everything but herself, soon has Abby feeling less suffocated and free enough to breathe. Still holding onto her silence, she manages to eat her dinner and actually enjoy it for once. Once she's cleaned her plate, she reaches for the coffee, too. She sees that her doing so draws a small smile from Rachel. _Oh, that's right, the doc knows I'm not a coffee drinker. Well, there's no caf-pow here, so, when in Rome, right?_

With a few sips of caffeine in her, Abby's feeling better, more balanced and more than ready to speak freely for the first time since being taken . But just as suddenly as the desire to let it all out washes through her, the restlessness filters in strongly enough that she's on her feet and pacing the edge of the small pond mere moments later.

Rachel watches her for a long few moments, letting her have the space she seems to need. When five minutes have passed, she gets to her feet and approaches Abby, joining her at the water's edge, but not crowding her. The next step will have to be by choice. Even if it doesn't happen tonight.

Abby sighs. She can't handle the weight of this anymore. For the past five minutes all she's thought of is how to explain what 's eating her alive without making herself sound like a monster. Even with all that time to contemplate the issue, she's come up with nothing. Still, the need to purge it all is so intense, that it spills forth without a filter now, and Abby hears the words as if somone else is speaking them:

"I'm a monster. Did you know that? I brought this all down on everyone. That makes me a monster! Why would they want to see me now?"

"That's quite a large ego you have there, Abby." Rachel gently chastises her.

"What?"

"You really believe that everything all of you just went through - was _all_ your fault?"

"Yes!"

"Why? What part of that made the entire nightmare you were thrown into, your fault?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Maybe not. But I'd like to ask you a few questions to help clarify it for me, all right?"

"Okay."

"The others have told me what that man said to all of you; what he claimed his motivations were. Now, tell me if I'm wrong, but they ranged from Gibbs' actions 20 years ago, to the way in which the team hunted Paloma Reynosa almost a year ago, until her brother killed her thinking he was killing agents inside that house. Am I wrong?"

"No, you have it right." Abby admits quietly.

"All right. Then where in the middle of all of that did you hear that all of it was your fault? Was it when he reminded you that you acted like a spoiled child while you and Tim were in Mexico? Or was it when he gloated that you and Tim both fell into the trap that had been set for you? Maybe you think it's because he remained angry that Tim bravely offered his own life for yours and those of those students? Or was it because Paloma set her sights on Gibbs years ago when her father was killed? At what point did he tell you that his actions agaisnt the six of you were solely because of yours?

Abby sighs. "You're right. He never said that. That dirtbag said it was Gibbs' fault from years ago. But, Rachel, you know he was super- pissed at Tim - bad enough that he separated him out and treated him like...so horribly! And the _only_ reason he was pissed at Tim in the first place - was because of me!"

"That may very well be, Abby and that is something you will need to work through and learn to live with. But do you really think hiding out here fixes any of it?"

"No." Abby admits quietly. "I just..."

"I can tell you that it isn't helping Tim in any way."

"I'm not trying to make this harder on him!" Abby denies strongly, her voice wavering with the weight of sadness this news brings to her.

"What is hiding out here doing for you? How were you feeling before I came here tonight?" Rachel pushes even as she mentally resolves to stop pushing after this.

"Depressed. Weighed down." Abby admits.

"And was being here helping you at all?"

"No." Abby whispers as she shakes her head.

"I think you _know _that I'm right when I say it's not helping your teammates at all either. My question to you is this; do you really care?"

"What? Of course I do!" Abby turns on her angrily, her eyes glittering with the fire of it, finally.

"**That's** what I wanted to see." Rachel calmly remarks as she turns and walks a few steps away.

"You're not making any sense!"

"Abby. The first step to finding your way back from something emotionally devastating, is the anger. Once you can feel **that**, you can fight your way back through anything."

"I haven't felt angry."

"Until now."

"Until now." Abby agrees.

"That important first step."

"Now what?"

"That's your decision."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you can stay here, continue to hide out, or talk to someone here - or you can come back to the real world - fight your way back to the life you had and the teammates and friends you shared it with."

"But, they..."

"Are worried about you at the same time they are worried about each other. And they've already made the choice to fight. But they can't make that choice for you."

"I know."

"Do you?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Okay. Well, I'm really glad we had this chance to talk, Abby. I'm leaving my number with you. If you decide you want to talk again, all you have to do is call me. That's my cell number - I'm available to you anytime, day or night." The good doctor says with a soft smile as she hands her patient, she hopes, her card.

"Thank you, Rachel." Abby offers with tears in her eyes. "This was really...really sweet of you."

"You're welcome, Abby. I have a soft spot for this team."

"Because of Kate?"

"Maybe. But a lot of it is because of who you all are as individuals as well."

"That's really nice to hear."

Smiling now, Rachel walks with Abby back to the door leading to the hallway. Opening it without a problem, she can't help but grin at the frustrated look on Abby's face. Apparently, the nuns were spying on them enough to unlock the door for them once they'd seen Abby actually talking to Rachel.

Leaving Abby in the doorway to her room, Rachel hugs her briefly. "Don't lose this step in the right direction, Abby. Use it as momentum to fight back. Don't let the bad guy take this away from you, too." Without anything further said, Rachel heads down the hall, not once looking back.

Abby stands in the doorway to her room, watching Kate's big sister walk away with the confidence that shows she's feeling like she's done all she can here tonight. Leaning back against the door frame, the Lab Rat's mind is whirling. The doc had opened her eyes and her heart - to what she'd been inadvertently doing to the people she cares deeply about. She'd never intended to cause them anymore hurt or sorrow. She needs to fix that now! _But, I'm not ready to face them! You a coward now, Scuito? NO!_

Hating the war going on within her own mind, Abby stands up straight and heads into the room, closing the door behind her. Tonight, she's got some serious thinking to do. No more wallowing. From here on, only thinking - about how to get back to living.

_*******NCIS*******_

Finding no one in the waiting room when she arrives, Ziva heads to the nurse's station to inquire about the closed off room of her friend as well as the whereabouts of her missing teammates who were supposed to meet her here. When she's told of the reason for the curtains as well as the fact that her teammates have gone for coffee, she smiles softly yet deliberately heads to the door and knocks. "McGee. It is Ziva. May I come in?"

"Yeah." Tim's tired voice is barely heard.

Ziva listens as Tim scuffles slowly to the door and unlocks it for her. Giving him a moment, she's then quick to step inside and just as quick to close the door behind her and lock it. "I understand you are taking some time to rest. And that is good. However, I know that what you have _not _done is taken any time to talk since you have been here."

"Ziva..." Tim sighs as he takes the last few steps to the window and settles down on the chair in front of it.

He's not ready to get back into that bed yet. The progress he's made in getting out of it and walking both to the bathroom and then over here to the window has lifted his spirits greatly. Having to walk to the door to unlock it and then walk back has tired him greatly but buoyed his spirits when he sees that he really is regaining at least this much of his life back rather quickly.

"I am here now, McGee, to let you know that if you need someone to talk to, I am here for you." She offers from the door, having not yet moved in any closer.

"Thank you, Ziva." Tim offers as he looks up at her with genuine appreciation. It's not long though before his eyes cloud with the beginnings of emotions he's already worked to shove into the recesses of his mind once, unwilling to face them, or let them take over his life. This sudden change of direction in discussion is blindsiding him and he fights to keep the lock in place.

"It is nice to see you up and out of bed." Ziva says as she sits down in the chair next to him now. She can clearly see that he's struggling with something and her heart goes out to him even more. Still, she's not entirely surprised to see him blink a few times and look back at her with a schooled expression as he speaks to her once more.

"Thanks. It's nice to be doing it. Hoping it means I can go home soon."

"McGee." Her cautious tone raises a red flag with him and he chooses to simply wait for her to speak her mind, rather than give voice to a reply she doesn't need.

"Tim. I know from experience, that these...things take much from us."

Tim's heart jumps up in his throat. She's never spoken to him of her own ordeals and for her to do so right now, on the heels of having been dragged into this one with him, is like a knife to his heart, even if she is trying hard to be a very good friend right now. The last thing he wants is to cause her to have to talk about anything painful or relive any of what she's been through, for his sake.

As if unaware of his sympathy for her, Ziva continues on, her eyes seeming to grow unclear as if she's looking back inside her own experiences. "

Parts of us that we believe no one else will understand; what is changed; what is missing; what we feel is lost from who we were- for good."

As she finishes speaking, she blinks and looks at him with all seriousness, waiting to see what he will say to this. She knows she surprised him by taking their conversation to such a deep level before he even realized what her intentions had been. But, she'd felt the need to do so after overhearing Gibbs and Tony talking earlier. It was a conversation she intentionally did not intrude on even if she did happen to hear it on her way into the hospital through the outdoor garden. She still can't believe they were so engrossed in what they were talking about that they failed to notice her as she passed through.

Tim looks away as he swallows hard. She's right. There's parts of that nightmare he doesn't think he'll ever be able to stop seeing when he closes his eyes. Then there's parts of it that leave him doubting he'll ever be a decent human being again; that he's forever earned the rank of _'coward._' God only knows what Tony will think of him if he ever finds out!

"Tim. Please. Talk to me." She asks of him, one concerned friend to another.

A shudder ripples through him as he glances at her. She may think she wants to hear what's on his mind, what he can't put behind him. But the truth of the matter is that if she were to hear what he'd almost done, where his mind had taken him and how only Gibbs had managed to save him- she'd be ashamed of him as much as he already is of himself!

"For as long as I have known you, Timothy McGee, you have been a very private person. You are not one to talk about your private pain or sorrows. This does not mean you do not have them and we, your teammates and friends _know_ this. I know we have not been there for you before and we should have. I cannot tell you how badly I feel about that. But, this is now - in the aftermath of the horrid nightmare we have all just survived together, surely you can see that you cannot recover from this alone?"

"I have to try, Ziva." Tim says quietly as he gets to his feet and shuffles tiredly to the window. "You don't see anyone else leaning on someone."

"Yes. I do."

Tim looks over at her in surprise.

"We may have all had the bad habit of trying to get through life's challenges on our own, as if doing so meant we were stronger than people thought we needed to be. None of that matters now, Tim. Every one of us has discovered that this mess and the feelings that it evoked within us - has stripped away our shields and our masks, Tim. We are all seeking help outside ourselves in order to get our lives back."

Flabbergasted, Tim knows he looks like a fish with his mouth open in shock, still he finds himself unable to look away or even close his mouth. She's seriously letting him know that he's not alone in needing to talk about this? He's glad they are all getting the help they need to find their feet again. But none of them spiraled to the bottom the way he did. He alone is the coward here. There's no coming back from that when your boss is the one who saves you from yourself at that point; especially, if that boss happens to be Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

With that sharp reminder screaming through his mind, Tim turns away. The others will never understand or forgive him. For God's sake, he damn near killed Gibbs with the man's own gun! _Nearly killing himself with it was cowardly enough but to add __**that**__ to his list of crimes? _

"Tim?"

"I can't talk about it, Ziva." The words sound as miserable as the young man looks.

"Because we will not understand?" She sympathetically surmises to show him that she does indeed understand where his head is at.

"No, you won't. You can't. You weren't where I was!" Now, his tone is self-depreciating, bitter, even.

"You are not talking about the room in which you were held captive. That was a horrible experience for you. But what you are speaking of is at this moment is where your mind took you as an end result of what that man said and did to you, yes?"

Tim fails to answer that as he steadfastly stares out the window, unwilling to see the condemnation in her eyes, even if her mind is obviously hitting the raw nerve he's struggling with, dead on.

She steps up to his shoulder and speaks quietly to him, her voice soothing and reassuring. "Tim. I am here to listen. Whatever it is that is haunting you, whatever you need to say. I will not turn away because of anything you experienced at the hands of that mad man."

"You don't know what you're saying, Ziva. " Tim gently admonishes her. "Some things can't be excused away through the bad guy's actions. Sometimes, how you handled it defines you, shapes you into something or someone you never wanted to be, someone the people in your life never wanted to have around them."

Her heart aches for him and for the sheen of moisture glistening she can see in the corner of his eyes now as he refuses to look her way.

"Tim. Did you think less of me when I killed to save a life for the team?" She asks him now.

"No. But this has nothing to do with that."

"Perhaps. And perhaps what I need for you to see is that what matters now is that you allow yourself to purge this nightmare from your life -and any part of it that is keeping you from taking back your life! But as long as you are so worried that we will no longer think well of you because of something that happened - you will not be free to heal."

"You been talking to Rachel?"

"Yes. And she has helped me a great deal. Just as I know she will be able to help you. If you allow her to."

"Wasn't it...uncomfortable?" Tim asks hesitantly. This is the very reason he's uncomfortable around Rachel as it is.

"Because my brother killed her sister?" Ziva asks without batting an eye. She's learned to live with this ages ago and her heart aches for Tim that it's coming back to haunt him again. "The first time we met, she and I, yes. It was _very _uncomfortable. But since then, we have managed to find peace with what happened because neither of us bore responsibility for it."

"Ziva..."

"I may have been Ari's handler but I did _not _encourage him or require him to kill anyone in D.C. least of all Kate." Ziva defends her belief.

"I know. And I know that none of what happened that day was my fault. It's just..." Tim offers gently.

"Hard to face the loved ones when you, yourself have yet to forgive yourself for being the one who survived the shoot out that day." Ziva lets him know that she is in tune with what he's thinking.

"Yeah." Looking out the window for an unmeasured time, Tim finds himself struggling with holding his silence any longer. Soon, without turning to look at her, the words come, "When I finally regained my sense of time and place after I was moved from that room, somehow I got myself to Gibbs' basement...and the next thing I remember is holding his gun in my hands, as I hold it up to m..." His tortured whispered tone drops off as he looks away, ashamed.

Recalling all she'd been told in that meeting in Vance's office, and putting it together with what she's seeing and hearing right now, she knows exactly what he means and why he's feeling the way he is. Hating what this is doing to her friend who does not deserve this, she's quick to reach out to him, hoping to pull him back before it's too late.

"That bastard who did this to all of us put that gun in your hand and left you alive to live with the guilt he had covered you with - believing you would rather take your own life than live with that which he had thoroughly convinced you that you had done.." Ziva reminds him sympathetically. "Tim. There is no shame in that which you could not control."

Tim says nothing, the pain of those out of focus moments still lingering enough that he can't touch that right now as the realization courses through him that Gibbs has been right all along. He really _does _need to let someone be his sounding board on this before trying to bury it as if it never happened, buries his soul with it. But, he can't dump any more of it on Ziva.

Looking at her now, he reaches out for her hand, grasping it in his own. "Thank you." He says quietly, his tone loaded with the gratitude he's feeling. "That helps more than you can possibly know."

"Believe me, Tim. I understand." She gets to her feet. "Now, do you need anything before I leave you in peace?"

"No. Ziva. I'm fine. Thank you."

Kissing him on the cheek, she heads out, "I will see you tomorrow then, my friend. And do not forget to call me if you need to talk."

"Night, Ziva." Tim offers as he stands to his feet and begins to make his way back to the bed where the phone is. Once he's reached the table, he sits down in the chair in front of it and reaches out to pick up what's lying in front of the phone. Fingering the card Rachel left, he recalls the Team Leader's last words on the subject.

_"Think maybe you need to realize that helping you through this helps her? That her being the one you talk to will help you both put what happened to Kate to rest so you can both stop carrying around with you?_

With Ziva's firm belief that he has nothing to be ashamed of, fueling his momentum, Tim sets the card down Sighing heavily, he and picks up the phone, resolved to the fact that there's no time like the present, especially if he wants his life back. As the phone is picked up on the other end, he gathers his backbone and lets it hold him up now.

_"You've reached the voicemail of Dr. Rachel Cranston. I can't come to the phone right now but your call is very important to me. Please leave me your name and a short message and I promise I will get back to you as soon as possible. Hang in there and remember, you __**can **__do this. **beeb*"_

"Hey, Rachel. it's Tim...Tim McGee. Do you think maybe we could talk soon?"


	35. Chap 33 - A Much Needed Heart to Heart

_A/N: This chapter literally wrote itself last night from start to finish - with only a few pieces written ages ago - waiting to be inserted._

_Gibbs gets surprised - Rachel and Tim talk - Tony attempts to show some gratitude long overdue - -_

_and Tim and Gibbs talk - bringing out a side of Gibbs rarely ever seen - **by anyone!**_

_Pssst: bring a tissue._

* * *

Walking out to her car after leaving Abby inside, Rachel sighs tiredly, though with genuine relief that her mission has been successfully accomplished. Settling into her car, she takes a moment to collect her thoughts before she even begins to buckle herself in in preparation for leaving the abbey. He cell phone vibrating in her pocket draws a tired sigh from her even as she dutifully pulls the device out and opens it to listen to the voicemail that tone has told her she's just gotten.

_"Hey, Rachel. it's Tim...Tim McGee. Do you think maybe we could talk soon?"_

The concerned doctor can't help but smile as she mentally marvels at how quickly the young man has turned his opinion on the matter around. Then again, she's well aware that his earlier behavior was more his personal history with Kate and how he's never completely let go of that horrible day she was taken from them, then from the idea of his talking about his ordeal with her.

Either way, he deserves to hear back from her right away and if he's up for it, she'll even extend her evening to include that talk he's looking for right now. Who knows, maybe he _is_ ready to let her in tonight. Without any more wasted time, she hits the button to return his call.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi, Tim. It's Rachel Cranston. I'm glad you called. Would you like for us to talk tonight?

"_You wouldn't mind? It's getting late."_

"I would very much like to talk with you tonight if you're up for it. I know you're supposed to be getting as much rest as possible."

"_If I were any more rested….." _

Remembering that standard line, she's not surprised he doesn't finish it. Having come way too close to actually dying like all six of them have just done, there's absolutely nothing funny or cute about that line now. Leaving that completely alone, she keeps the conversation where they both need it to go. "All right. I'll be there in about thirty minutes."

"_Thank you."_

_*************NCIS************_

Having sent Tony home, Gibbs returns to the waiting room enroute to Tim's room. While he's a little disconcerted to see that the curtains are still enshrouding the glass walls, he's not deterred enough to stop in his trek to the nurses' station to speak to them. Such has become his nightly habit, pausing on his way to stay with Tim through the night, to first get any update available on Tim's progress and let them know he's here for the night. Instead of the now nightly greeting from them, he's greeted this time with something he never expected to hear.

"Agent Gibbs, Tim has requested no visitors right now."

"What?"

"Well, almost no visitors. He requested one specifically first before he asked that no one else be allowed to disturb him. She's in with him right now."

Knowing that the one person most likely in there with his agent is the one who needs to be, Gibbs nods, a small smile crossing his face. "Good."

The two nurses behind the counter breathe easier as they smile back at him. It's been obvious since day one that this man cares deeply about the patient and that is something they can't help but respect and go out of their way to help with. Since he's not disgruntled now at the news, he must have a fairly good idea of who the visitor is and why they were requested. It eases their minds about their patient and allows them to leave the situation well enough alone.

"Not goin' anywhere, though." He remarks almost offhandedly as he takes himself over to the chair outside Tim's room. Sitting down in it, he rests his head back against the wall but doesn't close his eyes. The murmur and rise and fall of voices keeps him from even thinking about resting. Besides, he made Tim a promise and he intends to keep it, whether Tim wants him to or not.

_*************NCIS************_

"Tim, are you certain?" Rachel asks with a carefully expressed doubt as the patient paces inside his hospital room as much as the room allows him to.

"Yes!" Tim says for the second time. "I remember it clearly!"

"All right. But, let's leave that alone for a minute and get back to what you said about how you feel about what you were doing when Gibbs found you."

"Why? I already told you I was taking the coward's way out!" He turns and glares at her angrily. "I don't even belong on the job anymore!"

"Wait. Let's not go there right now, all right? Let's take this in smaller steps. Beginning with what else you think you should have done instead of what you did while you weren't even consciously aware of anything around you, including your own actions."

That gives Tim pause. He knows she's right because there is still a huge chunk of time he has no recollection of. Hell, he'd been racking his brain for an hour before she got here, trying to remember how he'd gotten to Gibbs' basement to begin with! But that's not even the important issue right now. What's important now is that he somehow be able to live with himself after what he'd done while he was there.

Rachel stands to her feet. They've been talking for almost an hour now. She's relieved that Tim willingly shared what he recalls from that nightmarish kidnapping, albeit in spurts, with difficulty and with no eye contact whatsoever. Seeing that he's entrenched in his belief about the events that took place in the Team Leader's basement, she's left with no choice but to mentally guide him away from there and back onto safer ground, at least until the young man can be assured that he's done nothing wrong. And that obviously won't happen tonight.

"Tim. Let's put that one down for the moment. All right? What's the next step for you in order for you to get back to living your life?"

"Getting out of here – and going home to my apartment. – my constant state of bachelorhood."

"I see. And does not being in a relationship bother you?"

"None of that matters anymore." Tim replies tiredly as he sits down on the bed.

Rachel can see that he's more than ready to call it a night. She's quick to help nudge him in that direction in case her presence might deter him from giving in to that need for sleep. "We're gonna pick this up the next time you want to talk, all right? But for now? I want you to do something for me."

"Okay." Tim sighs as he settles back against his pillows on his own.

Pulling the blanket up over his chest and settling it there for him, she smiles softly. "I want you to replay over and over in your head, what Ziva told you. Tell me again, what she said about control."

Even as his body melts into the mattress, Tim does what she asks and repeats it for her, his voice waning with exhaustion. "There is no shame… in that …which you… could not… control.'

"Good. Now keep replaying it in your head."

"K." Tim murmurs as his eyes close almost on their own, the exhaustion he's brought on himself tonight, finally taking him away.

Sitting down in the chair near the bed, Rachel watches Tim settle into sleep, mindful of the activity that might possibly get going on under those eyelids of his before too long. Right now they're not moving at all and she's relieved to see that. Wanting to be sure for herself that he's sleeping well, she remains in place, watchful and waiting for a little while longer.

_*************NCIS************_

The opening of Tim's door what seems like hours later, has Gibbs on his feet in a flash. "Doc."

"Hello, Gibbs." Rachel offers him quietly. "He's sleeping now. And even if he wasn't I'd ask that you leave him in peace for tonight. He's got a lot on his mind."

"Nuthin' I didn't already know, Doc. He's been through a hell of a raw deal here."

"Not what I meant, Gibbs. But, you're right. He has. Then again, all of you have and he knows that."

"Meaning what?"

"Meaning he's not going to be asking anyone to let him lean on them. But, then again, I think that's something you already know about him, isn't it?"

"It is."

"Extra sleep. Gibbs. He's worn himself out." She warns him as she closes his door almost all the way, leaving it open only a crack in case he calls out in trouble. There's no doubt in her mind that the Team Leader will heed her warning out of concern for Tim. "I'll be back to talk with him tomorrow, just to see how he's doing."

"He'll get all the sleep he needs, Doc." Gibbs vows.

"Good. See you tomorrow, Gibbs. And thank you for asking me to see him earlier tonight." She smiles at him and walks away, leaving him standing there, watching Tim's room.

The nurses can't help but smile when the silver haired man sits back down, stretches his legs out in front of him and settles in to spend the night watching over his agent from the hallway. Although it's not his usual place, the fact that he's willing to do so, lightens their hearts. One thing's for certain, no one will be disturbing that patient's sleep tonight.

_*************NCIS************_

0700 Sunday comes without any sign of trouble overnight from Tim's sleep and for that, Gibbs is profoundly grateful. The kid's been through enough and deserves the break that a solid night's sleep has given him. After speaking to the nurses, he slips away for coffee and a decent breakfast, coming back almost an hour later with a fresh second cup and preparing to check on Tim more closely. Stepping inside the room and looking down at Tim as the young man sleeps, he's overcome with a wave of parental affection and concern so strong, it almost takes the breath from him.

This young man, his youngest 'son' he's not only come close to losing not once, but twice in this mess, means just as much to him as Tony does and yet, he's never found the words or way to let him know that. The fact that he's self –aware of this unbalanced treatment is a positive step in his mind, one he never would have been able to even acknowledge before the nightmare that had highlighted Tim to him so glaringly and in such inhumane conditions.

Somehow he's got to fix the missing relationship dynamics between himself and Tim. This ordeal has also shown him that words matter to those around him and he's pushed himself to use more of them. He knows this desire to do fix the chasm between himself and Tim will require more of them than he's used to offering, but he's willing to work on it. Feeling that he's no longer alone in the room, Gibbs turns to find Tony standing in the doorway and moves to intercept him, not wanting Tim's sleep disturbed.

He's relieved to see that the look on his Senior Field Agent's face is one of peace, as if he's finally gotten a good night's sleep himself. Still, the fact that the young man is standing there just watching, instead of speaking or at least coming into the room has Gibbs beginning to wonder what's going on with him this morning.

Standing in the doorway, watching Tim sleep, Tony finally has something positive to say to the boss when the man meets him at the door. "Been meanin' to say this since Dad told me while he was still here. You called him to the carpet the first time you ever met him, when he came to see me at work for the first time ever and you told him he should have treated me better, that he still could. He said you told him I was the best agent you'd ever worked with. That means a lot, Boss. Just wanted you to know that. And to thank you for it. Gonna go grab some breakfast now, since Probie's sleeping so good. He needs that." Turning to walk away, Tony never notices the green orbs filled with something unreadable to watch him leave. But he does bump into someone he hadn't known was standing there. "Hey. Good morning!"

Still standing sideways just inside the door, his eyes now closed in frustration, Gibbs sighs deeply as he hears Tony greet someone on his way back out. The Team Leader never meant for any of that to come back to Tony. While's he's grateful that it's helped Tony feel better, on the heels of what he was just moments ago thinking about, it's not sitting in his own gut right that what he'd said in confidence hadn't stayed there. Then there's the realization that he's never once made any such attempt to get to know what Tim's relationship is or isn't with his father. Looking back at the patient to see if he's still asleep, his eyes find Tim's green ones, filled with something he can't quite label, staring not at him, but at the space beyond him out in the hallway

Turning his eyes that way now, the Team Leader is startled to find Rachel standing there, a very disapproving look on her face as she watches him, almost as if she's waiting for him to fix this. As calmly as he can, he addresses her without digging a deeper hole with this. "Doc."

"Walk with me?" She asks seriously enough that he knows it's not really a favor but more of a professional order from his agent's doctor to him as the patient's boss who's just screwed things up without even trying.

With neither of them speaking until they reach the privacy of the outdoor garden's bench tucked away in the corner of the serene retreat, the silence is thick enough to be cut with a knife. Once settled on the bench, though, the shrink gets right to the point.

"Gibbs, what can you tell me about your impression of Tim when you first found him in your basement on Tuesday?"

Completely thrown off course by the fact that she's not bringing up what he knows she's just overheard, Gibbs sucks in a shaky breath, forcing himself to breathe it back out slowly. Barely able to remember that moment without the wave of emotions knocking him back, his voice, when he finally finds it, is thick with those emotions as he forces himself to speak of it. "When I found him lost in the nightmare of hearing us being killed – while he held on to my loaded gun like it was his lifesaver?"

"Yes." Rachel answers him shortly but without raising her voice. She knows as the younger man's Team Leader and someone who cares deeply for him as a son but never found a way to show it, that moment had to be extremely difficult for him.

"All I could think about was keeping him calm and getting him to come back to the here and now without hurting himself."

"Or you?"

"He was never gonna shoot me!" Gibbs argues back angrily. "He would never hurt me!"

"You're _sure_ he never pointed the gun at you?"

"Yes!"

"What could you tell about his memories from what you were seeing and hearing?" She asks him unexpectedly.

It's a long, tense period of silence before Gibbs finally speaks, his voice less than steady as the memory burns on its' way out of his mouth. "He couldn't get the gunshots out of his head. That bastard that did this made sure those would haunt Tim deeply enough that…." Gibbs is on his feet in agitation as he begins pacing. "Why? Why do you need to know this, Rachel?"

"_I_ don't." She replies quietly as she joins him where he's stopped pacing. "_Tim_ does."

His blank look clearly says he needs more of an explanation.

"Gibbs, Tim is convinced that he almost killed you when you found him. Somehow his memory has tweaked itself enough to include pointing your own gun at you, although he remembers nothing of how he got to your basement in the first place."

"No!"

Nothing more needs to be said, Gibbs is off, almost at a dead run, needing, wanting to help Tim let go of this additional guilt and blame that isn't his. No wonder the younger man hasn't let Gibbs in! He thinks the Team Leader is pissed at him for something that never happened in the first place! Hell, he probably thinks he's done the unforgiveable, knowing Tim. Damn it! As if the young man hasn't had enough thrown at him already!

"Gibbs!" Rachel's attempt to call him back, to slow him down, is for naught. The Papa bear in him has been seriously poked and there's nothing that can get in the way of his getting to his wounded cub.

_*************NCIS************_

Tim's tired. Here it is not even nine in the morning and he's tired! He's tired of talking and he's tired of remembering, hell, he's even tired of accidentally hearing things that aren't being said straight to his face! But most of all he's tired of everything that has anything to do with that nightmarish hell that was the kidnapping and those two weeks of his life that have ripped who he was open from the inside out and tried to stuff him back together haphazardly so that nothing feels right anymore.

Into that exhaustion now, just a short while after he's heard Tony speaking freely of how Gibbs went to bat for him with his old man, steps the boss himself, looking not angry but sad as he closes and locks the door to Tim's room as soon as he steps through it. Mentally, Tim's red flags are going up because the man doesn't do sad around anyone enough to show that he's dealing with anything personal. So, what's this about?

Alone with Gibbs for the first time since having a chance to rest and talk to Rachel, Tim's only thoughts are to offer the deepest, most heartfelt apology he's ever offered anyone in his life. From his view of things, it's the very least he can do and it's not nearly enough. "I'm sorry. I can't begin to tell you how sor..."

"No. Tim. Don't, son." Gibbs quietly stops Tim before he can get any more out. Standing next to the patent now' instead of sitting down on the chair beside the bed, the Team Leader reaches out and cards Tim's hair out of his eyes. "Need to talk to ya, all right?"

Tim nods. This isn't the Gibbs he's used to but it's certainly the one he needs right now and he's grateful for him. With his heart in his throat, he watches the Team Leader, silently waiting to hear what the man has to say.

Gibbs steadies his breathing as he draws the chair closer to the bed and sits down in it while he tries to find the words. He knows where this is coming from and he needs to take Tim off the hook he's refusing to take himself off of. Shaking his head, he lets the younger man know, he's not holding Tim responsible. "I meant it when I said none of this is your fault."

Tim looks away, his eyes filled with doubt and something Gibbs can't quite read. There's more here than the Team Leader has realized. What is it, he wonders. He'll get to that. But first, he has to set Tim's memory to rights and now.

"Tim. At no time did you ever point that gun at me. Need you to know that."

"I didn't?" Tim looks up at him, his face awash in astonishment.

"No." Gibbs firmly asserts, leaving no room for doubt.

"Oh, thank, God!" Tim's relief is almost tangible.

"You wouldn't have hurt me even if you had. It's not in ya." The Team Leader's not done trying to give Tim back the idea of who he'd always been – who he still was – despite what that madman had attempted to take away from him.

"Neither is anything else I did, Boss." Tim admits quietly. "At least, what parts I can remember."

Gibbs silently absorbs what he's being handed. He knows that Tim has just let him see into his soul, wounded and feeling hollowed out as it is at the moment. While it rips is own heart out to hear and know that the young man feels this way; Gibbs understands the feeling because it's how he'd felt in those first hours that bastard had left them there after shooting them all, that first moment he'd realized the gunshot that was supposed to have taken his life, hadn't done so. Even when his mind had stumbled on the realization that if his death hadn't been carried out, than the possibility remained that the others' hadn't been either. It had been that realization that had carried him through until and even while they were being rescued.

But, Tim hadn't had any of those moments to help him and he hadn't had the rescue they'd had. He'd made his way back alone, disoriented and riddled with negative emotions aimed at himself, all the while being armed with a loaded gun. Gibbs mentally keeps his eye on this understanding as he approaches Tim with his words now. He knows this talk is crucial to the younger man's healing process, thanks to Rachel's pointing it out to him.

"Tim. I meant what I said to you that day. "None of this is your fault! Not what drove that bastard to do what he did to us and not what happened to you after he dropped you into that van and left you to whatever thoughts came down on you and not where your mind on overload took you before you were found! Need you to believe that and hold onto that."

"Thank you, Boss." Tim replies quietly, almost reverently, his eyes searching those of his Team Leader's for the security he's always found there, the strength and trust to hold onto.

Silence settles between them now that's more comfortable than it has been in days. Still, Gibbs isn't surprised when Tim, with a deep sigh, speaks again, his voice this time is hesitant and almost a whisper. "I need to ask you something."

"Anything." Gibbs calmly promises him.

"When you….back in that….that look in your eyes…." Tim stops trying to get the words out and lays his head back, swallowing hard as he wipes a tired, shaking hand across his face – and shuts down. He already knows the answer so he's not sure why he's setting himself up to hear the hard truth in verbal words that will sting like hell. But his memory won't let it go; that first moment he'd acted the coward:

_As the speaker squawks into silence, Tim looks away, too guilt ridden, in physical pain, cold, hungry, thirsty and just dog-tired to cope. He closes his eyes to ward off anything else. He just can't take anymore right now. The last thing he needs is to watch Gibbs become more and more angry with him over not knowing about Mexico or this mess. It's obvious none of them are getting out of anytime soon if at all. He already gets it - this is __his__ fault - all that crap in Mexico - haunting him in the worst way possible now - making the others pay for his mistakes -making them suffer the same fate as this - it's too high price._

_The guilt is overpowering - so strong it drowns out the logical part of his brain that's shouting out new pieces of information - __20 years ago...hunted Paloma...killed her father...__ It's too much to take in on top of his physical state. Wearily Tim hangs his head, mentally begging his thoughts to go away._

Now, it's Gibbs who's swallowing hard. He gets it now. Tim's always openly admitted he doesn't read him well and back in that god-awful room, bound, gagged and helpless the way he'd been, Tim had had little choice but to see the look in Gibbs' eyes in those first heart-breaking moments they'd seen each other there. It's clear by Tim's unsure demeanor and deep apology that what he'd taken away from that moment and held onto all this time hadn't been at all good.

Needing to take himself back to that moment, to pull the genuine emotions out of that moment for Tim to see – for both of them to build this trust back up, Gibbs gets to his feet and paces in small steps, his memory working overtime here, with everything else that's happened in the meantime getting in the way at first. Finally, he finds it and drags it out into full focus:

_All thoughts screeches to a halt as his eyes take in the vision before him. His heart cries and his fury burns white hot at the unfairness of it; the inhumane-ness because sitting across from him, bound to a chair and gagged just as he is; an expression of horror mixed with despair clear in his eyes, locked on his own now..._

Hearing Gibbs relive that moment for Tim's benefit – and hearing the emotions that had ripped through his mentor, brings tears to Tim's eyes as he looks down at his lap in misery. But, the Team Leader's not done letting him in, surprisingly enough, the words are still coming, quietly and thick with emotions.

"As your eyes stayed fixed on me, it was very clear that you had been holding out hope that I would be able to safe you – and that brought out so much despair, for lack of a better word, that I could have cut it with a knife. All I could think to do was try to calm you with my own expression, letting you see that I was genuinely concerned and that I genuinely cared about what you were going through. I know you probably didn't get that since it's not the me you're used to. But with my own anger burning white hot at what you'd been going through, I didn't know what else to do."

Gibbs goes silent now, his eyes wet with unbidden moisture he works to blink away. Turning back toward the patient he knows is taking in every single word, he sees the tear fall from the downturned face to the bed. He knows that Tim's sensitive heart is breaking at what Gibbs is bringing back to mind, but he can't stop now. He has to let Tim see just how human his mentor really is – that what Tim was put through – what he'd been going through at that moment – really did hit Gibbs hard – and not in any way because he held Tim responsible. It's the only way Tim will get past this huge hurdle. And for the sake of this young man he loves like his own son, he's willing to go there. Not waiting for the young man to look back up at him, he pushes himself onward once more.

"I remember looking you over as much as I could from where I was and I could see the details; the exact placement of the chain - settled deeply enough onto you through your clothes, that there was no doubt that it had been there for days and that it was painful. There was no give in the seemingly endless length of thick links where it came back around you. Your clothing, was all that was between your skin and the cold, hard steel that seemed to be stuck to you everywhere it touched you….you'd lost weight, your face had hadn't looked that thin since you'd lost all that weight a few summers ago. When I realized that, my mind filled with more questions than I could even try to find the answers to:

When's the last time you'd had anything to eat? Was this bastard not even feeding you guys? Where was the water? Was that his endgame- kill all of you by starvation and dehydration? Why was he doing this isolation crap to you if he had all of the others? What the hell was his problem? How the hell do we get out of this without endangering everyone since we don't know if this bastard's alone? "

Gibbs stops as a stifled sob rips the airwave from the bed, breaking through his dialogue. Crap! He hadn't meant for that to happen! But, then again, reminding Tim so vividly of those god-awful chains and what agony he must have been feeling – wasn't such a great thing to have done.

Stepping over to Tim, he sits down on the bed and moves to comfort him, a soothing hand up and down his back while his other hand supportively to his upper arm. "Sssh It's okay, Son. We made it. That's what counts."

Through his silent tears as he works to calm the shaking down, Tim nods once. He knows that he needs to focus on the here and now but there's no way he could sit through that without losing his composure – between the vivid reminder of the sheer physical agony he'd experienced thanks to those chains and hearing the emotional agony Gibbs had been in from seeing Tim in that condition, it'd had been more than he could take.

"Doesn't matter what that bastard's motivation was, Tim. None of that was your fault." Gibbs reminds him now. "You were so numb, you didn't even realize what was going on around you as you kept your eyes on me, needing me to give you something to hold onto. I couldn't and for that I am sorry, Tim. I am sorry you felt the need to give up so you wouldn't be giving that bastard any more control over you." Gibbs' offers as he continues to attempt to soothe.

"Cowardly is what it was." Tim mutters through his tear choked voice. His own self-assessment less than positive.

"No, Tim. _That_ wasn't cowardly. _That_ was holding onto to yourself – not letting him have _any_ more of you than he'd already taken. Nuthin' wrong with that!"

"You couldn't stand to look at me anymore. You closed your eyes." Tim sadly recalls as he finally raises his head and looks at his mentor, misery flooding his eyes now.

Gibbs looks back at him with just as much honesty in his expression. "What that bastard was saying was too had to hear, Tim. _I_ was responsible for what he'd done to you, what he'd done to the others. But then I opened my eyes and looked over at you, one of the sons I've never had and wasn't able to save and I felt a white-hot fury roll through me again at the condition you were in, at how he'd treated you, how he'd left you. The only relief I could see or feel in that room was when I could tell that your exhaustion had finally taken you away from the physical hell you were in."

Tim wipes his eyes and swallows hard. This conversation has to be just as hard on Gibbs, if not harder than it is on him and he's trying his level best to put it all away even as he hears it. This isn't just about himself, after all and Gibbs needs to know that Tim understands that and means to show him that. Remarkably, the older man has one more thing to say.

"I remember thinking that everything I had seen there that day proves that there is only so much the human spirit can take. There was no room for judgment in that and at no time did I think any less of you for it. In fact, I felt damned proud of you. And I wished I could tell you that. So, I'm telling you now, Tim. I am proud of you – no matter what provoked him or what part you _might_ have had in it – I am damned proud of you. Never forget that."

Tim smiles softly as he solemnly accepts the uplifting words he so desperately needed to hear. "Thank you, Boss."

Gibbs nods silently in return and ruffles Tim's hair briefly before stepping back and finding the chair by the bed again.

"You'd already seen them?" Tim asks with a touch of confusion. It's clear he's trying to piece things together that hadn't yet been made clear to him.

"Yeah. He'd made sure of that." Gibbs answers quietly.

"Did I hear you guys right? Were the others really just on the other side of that wall? Tim asks now in trepidation, as if he doesn't really want to hear the answer.

Swallowing hard, Gibbs nods once as he reluctantly answers him honestly. "Yeah."

Tim's eyes close as his mind fights to make sense of that kind of cruelty. There's no rhyme or reason for it and absolutely no justification for it that he can think of. Anger fills his soul and he fears it will stay there. "What am I supposed to do with this….now? He worries aloud.

"With what, Tim?" Gibbs asks in the same soothing, supportive voice, his eyes locked onto the younger man for signs of this becoming too much for him.

"All this anger." Tim's answer surprises the Team Leader.

"Channel it into taking back your life, Tim."

Tim nods. "Okay."

Gibbs nods as he stands to his feet. He's definitely talked out. Hell, he hasn't opened himself up like this to anyone before, not even Ducky! "Get some rest, Tim." He heads to the door. "Goin' for coffee. Be back in a bit."

"Gibbs?" Tim hurries to call him back. He hasn't done what he wanted to do; what he needs to do.

Turning back, Gibbs silently waits to hear the younger man out.

"I just wanted to say thank you."

Gibbs nods and turns back toward the door.

"And I really _am_ sorry."

The Team Leader freezes for a brief moment before he turns back and walks back to the chair and sis back down. "For what?"

"For being the reason you just had to relive those moments." Tim answers quietly but with certainty enough that he's looking directly at the older man now, his eyes once again clear windows to his guilt-ridden soul. "I'm not liking myself too much for that right now."

Gibbs eyes close as if warding off what he's hearing. When they open again, they're surprisingly filled with compassion as the man gets to his feet once more. Looking at Tim, he steps closer to the bed and speaks his mind. "What'd I tell you about Rachel being the one you needed to talk to?"

"That it was probably as healing for her as it would be for me?" Tim asks in a tone that says he's repeating it to keep Gibbs' point as much as asking if he's on target.

Patting Tim's knee before he once again heads for the door, Gibbs has a response ready for him. "Same here, Tim. Same here."

* * *

A/N: Happy Memorial Day Weekend everyone!  
\- Here's to hoping we all take a moment of our time out to remember and reflect on our fallen military heroes

\- be they, spouses, children, uncles, siblings, grandfathers, aunts, mothers or fathers (my own husband included)


	36. Chapter 34

_**A/N:**__ A new ally for Gibbs trips him up for unexpected reasons. Abby finally lets Rachel in.  
__  
Tim...finally talks to someone about his deepest concerns  
(and surprisingly (or not) - they're not about himself.)_

* * *

_0830_ _Sunday Morning_

Stepping out of Tim's room for coffee an entire hour after he'd entered it, Gibbs sighs tiredly. He definitely feels drained but it was well worth it, no matter how emotionally battered he feels right now. His first step is to address the nurses now on duty on Tim's end of the hall. Approaching them, he garners the attention of the Head Nurse who's just come on duty. He's noticed the tall, pretty older woman with her serious blue eyes that look like they can easily reel you in, around often enough and witnessed her confidence and authority with the nurses enough to know that she's the person he needs to talk to.

"No visitors for Tim til I get back. Please."

"No problem, Agent Gibbs. I'm glad you two finally got a chance to talk." The completely white haired kindly woman replies to him quietly. She's fully read in to why the younger man is here and just as filled in on the fact that the older man also personally endured the nightmare.

Gibbs nods briefly. "Goin' for coffee. Won't be gone long."

"But he needs his rest while you're gone." Nancy Schmidt surmises firmly, leaving no doubt she'll make sure Tim's left in peace for at least a little while. She's been a nurse for a long time and has long ago learned that it's important to look after the families of the patients too.

"Appreciate it."

"Take your time, Agent Gibbs. Grab a bite to eat while you're out. You have to take care of yourself, too, you know."

"Workin' on it." He answers her with a half smirk, half-serious look.

"I know, sweetie." She replies as she uses the ten years she has on him to her advantage; addressing him as such in hopes that it will help soothe him, in what she knows has to be very hard time for him. Having watched him take care of those he cares about around him for the past week and heard about the week he'd had before that, as well as the horrible nightmare they'd all experienced that had brought them here, she's come to think a great deal of him. After going through this trauma himself as well as stretching himself thin to be there for his people, she can't help but worry about him. Seeing him come from talking with his most traumatized agent for the past hour, she's especially concerned about him now.

With a short nod and a tiny smile of appreciation, he turns to head out. Gibbs takes all of three steps before it hits him that his request hasn't left enough leeway for something that might be important. Turning back, one finger held up to signify he's changing his request, he has to smile when Nancy beats him to the punch.

"Dr. Cranston being the one exception. I know. I was brought up to speed about her visit and the importance of keeping her visits available to Agent McGee. Relax, Agent Gibbs. He'll be fine. We're watching over him for you."

He glances at her a second time, almost as if trying to read her more deeply. It's a surprise to see her smile more softly at him and Gibbs quickly covers his uncertainty by responding to her kindness. "Thanks."

Needing the space to clear his head, he strides down the hall and nearly bumps into Tony while he's rounding the first hallway's corner, a good two dozen steps later. His thoughts have suddenly become jumbled by the unexpected jolt of something a moment ago.

"Hey, Boss! Where ya been? I tried to get in to check on Probie a while ago but was told he wasn't seeing anyone yet. Tried his door, but it was locked! Any idea who was in there with him? Is everything okay? I mean, I saw Doc Rachel earlier but the voices I could barely hear in Probie's room didn't sound female so, I ..."

"Take a breath, Tony." Gibbs orders quietly. "Go home, get some sleep. Come back in two hours."

"Two hours? Gibbs, what's going on?"

Frustrated, the Team Leader stops walking and faces his Senior Field Agent. "Think you're the only one who needs to get things off your chest about this, Tony?"

"No. I didn't sa...what's this about, Boss?"

"Where's Tim gonna go when _he_ needs to talk?" The Team Leader firmly pushes the younger man to think about what might be going on around him that he hadn't noticed.

"Oh. Right. OH! Good! I'm glad he's talking to someone, finally! Wait is he talking to them right now? Is that why you said two hours? He can't be, because I saw Rachel leave about thirty minutes ago. So, who's he talkin' to?"

"You feel like talking to everyone after you've talked to Rachel? Or didcha need some time to process?"

By now, Tony's confused. "I get what you're saying. Except, if Rachel hasn't been here and you're saying he's already talked to someone, then who...?"

"Need to know, Tony. And this time, you don't." The Team Leader replies seriously.

Tony sighs. "Guess that is being too nosey. Sorry, Boss."

"Apology accepted. Now go home and get some sleep."

"On it, Boss." Tony smiles tightly and turns to head out, duly chastised and thinking hard about it as he moves.

_*******NCIS**********_

_A sea of calm blue water below as billowy soft clouds cushion him, seems to go on endlessly, surrounding him with peace...and comfort, safety and security, reassurance and _

_"It's okay, Tim. You're all right."_

_"Easy, Tim. I've gotcha...Tim. I was there. Remember? Got no need to go through this alone."_

_"We made it, Tim. Hold on to _**_that_****.**"

_Thick empty vacuumed air so thick he can't hear anything - it's as if someone's turned off his hearing. He struggles against this sudden and alarming twist, his hands rubbing his ears something fierce as if doing so will return his hearing to him_

_And then as suddenly as it faded out, his hearing returns, bringing with it sharp reminders of what he wishes he could forget_

_"The facts surrounding Timothy's 'freedom' are need to know, as you all like to say."_

_"What I can tell you is that it was done with a sadistic ulterior motive. Just as leaving the rest of you there in that warehouse was done because he believed you would never be found_

_"What he's been through...this past week...it changes you."_

_"We don't give that bastard _**_any _**_thing else!"_

_ "You couldn't stand to look at me anymore. You closed your eyes."_

_"What that bastard was saying was too had to hear, Tim. I was responsible for what he'd done to you, what he'd done to the others. But then I opened my eyes and looked over at you, one of the sons I've never had and wasn't able to save and I felt a white-hot fury roll through me again at the condition you were in, at how he'd treated you, how he'd left you. The only relief I could see or feel in that room was when I could tell that your exhaustion had finally taken you away from the physical hell you were in."_

_"You were so numb; you didn't even realize what was going on around you as you kept your eyes on me, needing me to give you something to hold onto. I couldn't and for that I am sorry, Tim. I am sorry you felt the need to give up so you wouldn't be giving that bastard any more control over you."_

_"I was responsible ...I am sorry, Tim."_

_"I was responsible ...I am sorry, Tim."_

_ "I am sorry, Tim." _

_"I am sorry, Tim."_

_"Easy, Tim. I've gotcha...Tim. I was there. Remember? Got no need to go through this alone."_

_"We made it, Tim. Hold on to _**_that_****."**

_Calm blue water beckons to him - just as soothing and comforting as those words. Without a second thought this time, he dives into their midst's, instantly feeling refreshed as the waves gently bobble him in their current, softly depositing him on the shore lined with shade trees._

Tim's eyes open on their own, the residual effects of his strange dream weighing him down like an anchor, but keeping his mind sharpened enough that he instantly feels safe. Looking around, he's not surprised to find Gibbs watching him with concern in his expression.

"Okay?"

Tim nods without saying a word as he swallows hard. This concerned version of Gibbs is taking some getting used to, especially in an effort to **not **get used to it because this isn't who the Team Leader is normally and any day now, he'll go back to the way he was and it'll be more hard knocks if Tim's not ready for that. It's a cycle he's lived through before and right now, he'd rather not have to complete it.

Lying here thinking on these things, even with Gibbs watching over him, Tim can't help but focus on some of what his mind just dwelled on in his dream; not for himself, but for the man in front of him who has yet to be watched over so carefully or allowed to process his own experiences while he's been keeping busy worrying about everyone else's'.

Before anything else can be said, the door to Tim's room is opened with the arrival of the Resident Physician. "Good morning, gentlemen. Let's see how our patient is doing, shall we? Agent...Gibbs, is it? Would you mind stepping out so we can do a fine tooth assessment? I understand Agent McGee here, is rather anxious to leave us and I need to be sure he's ready to do so."

With one more reassuring look in Tim's direction, Gibbs steps out and sits down in the chair by the door.

_*******NCIS**********_

It's been ages since she's seen them and even now, walking through the hospital halls, she's feeling like she's a fish out of water. Who knew that secluding yourself for less than a week could make you feel so out of touch with the rest of your world? Even the drive back here from the abbey had been difficult for her. Still, stubbornness has long been her asset and she's not about to let it leave her now.

Her appointment with Rachel is in ten minutes. Following the good doctor's instructions, Abby's walking to her office now to meet with her, hoping not to run into anyone from work today because she's not ready to face them. Turning the corner, she's shocked into place, her foot limply hitting the floor where she stands at the sight of Leroy Jethro Gibbs sitting forlornly in a chair outside what has to be Tim's hospital room. Has something happened to Tim? Is that why Gibbs looks like that?

Before she can even turn back or speak, he's looking over at her with an encouraging smile as he quickly leaves the chair and reaches her side, embracing her in the warmth and security that is his arms. "Abby! Are you all right?."

From the confines of his secure hug, she moves her head in a negative response. In some degree she is. There's no denying that. After all, _she's _not the one still being physically treated in the hospital. But there are too many layers of her inner self that still feel _'wrong'_ for her to be able to accurately say she's 'all right'.

Pulling back slightly, Gibbs frowns as he processes what her body language is telling him. Obviously she's not feeling all right. And while he knows full well that none of them are yet - this is something deeper. But, she's here and that's a start; a step in the right direction, right?

"Hello, Gibbs." She says in a voice much more quiet and low-keyed than he's used to hearing from her.

"Abbs? What is it?"

"I didn't come here to see you or the others. At least...not yet."

"Then why are you here, Abby?" Stung, his response is a touch more angry than he'd like to have used on her, but it's too late to take it back now.

"To see me." Rachel calmly says from behind him.

*********NCIS*********

"Hello, Jethro. I ...is that Abigail walking with our Doctor Rachel?" Ducky greets his long-time friend as he reaches him outside Tim's door.

"Yeah." Gibbs answers absently as he watches his Lab Rat walk away, a dozen unanswered questions bouncing around in his head.

"Well, that is a sight for sore eyes, is it not? "

"Somethin' you were gonna say, Duck?"

"Ah, yes. I understand our Timothy is quite ready to go home today."

"Dunno. Find out soon as the doc comes out." Gibbs surprises the M.E.

In a moment of uncanny timing, the door to Tim's room opens and the horde of nurses as well as the doctor leaves, closing the door behind them. Without wasting time, the Medical Professional with the ability to release Tim stops beside them and gives them his verdict. "I'd prefer it if Agent McGee stay one more night so we can keep an eye on him."

"Oh?" Ducky goes still as he prods for the answer. "Has something happened?"

"He's stressed. His blood pressure is elevated and it's apparent that he's got a lot on his mind that's troubling him. Any doctor he may need is more readily available to him here, as is the ability to seclude him if necessary to see that he gets more uninterrupted rest."

"And have you explained this to Timothy?"

"Yes. And while he's not exactly happy about it, he's not arguing against it, either." The doctor answers without hesitation.

That garners a frown from Gibbs and a look of worry from Ducky.

"I take it that this is not a good sign?"

"No."  
"No, it is not."

"Well, since the two of you know him better than I do, I'll leave the discussion with him about it up to you. He's physically recovered enough to be discharged - with several serious restrictions, of course, but..."

"Rest assured, Doctor, that no matter when Timothy leaves here; he will remain under the watchful eye of both myself and Agent Gibbs." Ducky speaks up, his tone firm yet normal.

"I thought his grandmother and sister were local as well?"

"His sister is and when she's not working or in school, she's here but..."

"But that doesn't leave much time to help keep an eye on her brother." The Doctor supplies knowingly. "Okay. What about his grandmother?"

"Penny has informed me that she is due to leave for a new position at the end of the week, in London. It is part of the reason she has not been able to sit with Timothy near as much as she would have liked this past week. All that she must do in preparation for such a change has taken all of her time. She'd applied for this months ago, long before any of this nightmare took place." Ducky informs them both. "Timothy would NOT want her to sacrifice herself to look after him. It is no such sacrifice for myself or Agent Gibbs."

"Good. That certainly sets my mind at ease. All right. Just let the nurses know when he's ready to go and they'll page me to come sign his release. He's sleeping now, so if you need to get some coffee, it would be a good time as any to step away."

As the doctor walks away to work the rest of his rounds, Ducky turns to Gibbs. "Jethro, I realize that my absence due to that dreaded workshop I was required to attend has left plenty of room for things to have happened, but, I would appreciate it if you would tell me what it is I have missed that would explain this."

"Let's go get that coffee, Duck. And I'll fill you in." Gibbs offers as they check behind the doctor to verify that Tim's really asleep and then head out.

*********NCIS********

"That was quite a reaction from Agent Gibbs." Rachel Cranston calmly offers as she settles in behind her desk.

Abby's eyes remain locked on the window, where they've been since the troubled woman entered the room a few minutes ago and slowly walked over to it. Her reaction to the verbal cue is a silent one, as if she's not ready to speak.

"Abby. Why are you here?" Rachel asks. She's watched the clock and given her a solid five minutes to begin wherever she wanted to but the silence is ongoing and isn't helping the situation.

Now, the patient's eyes find those of the doctor behind the desk. "To talk to you."

"Your tone says that should be obvious, but is it? You haven't spoken since you've been here."

"You already know why I'm here."

"Why don't you tell me what really happened in Mexico? The why's of the events that happened down there with you and Tim?"

Abby's shaking her head. That's the last thing she wants to talk about!

"I don't think you're going to be able to face this enough to deal with it until you do that, Abby. And not just for you. You need to do it for Tim, too. And for the others on his team that daily risk their lives for each other."

"Meaning I put him at risk and that's unforgivable?" Abby snipes moodily as they come too close to the nerve that's been pinched since this nightmare started.

"I think we both know that's a question that's been haunting you since this happened, don't we?"

Turning away, Abby nods in silence as the truth hits her hard and not for the first time.

"Talking about it will probably help."

This time, Abby nods as she turns back to the Doctor and silently takes herself over to the chair in front of the desk. Sitting down in it, she takes a deep breath and slowly lets it out. "Okay. Well...

********NCIS*******

"Are you certain, Ziva?" Vance asks solemnly. "The others on your team haven't returned or asked to do so as of yet."

"I wish to help close the case of who was responsible for what happened to us and why, Director." Ziva responds firmly. "I am fine. I have recertified and have been cleared to return to duty."

"Is that what you have been doing with yourself these last few days? I'm not going to be getting any reports of you terrorizing Fornell for answers, am I?" Vance quips only half-serious.

"No. I have not spoken to anyone regarding this case."

Vance looks at her carefully. He knows she's been affected more than she's letting on. Then again, all of them usually are. And all of them are more productive when they are driven by something - including difficult things they've just survived. Ziva is the poster child for such definitions. He's not reluctant to have her back. He's reluctant to let her come back by herself since she's part of a close-knit team.

"All right. But, you're grounded to that desk until you get a lead worth chasing - and that better be run by me - so I can get you a backup team to accompany you out into the field!"

"Agreed." Ziva replies with a smile as she accepts her badge and gun back.

*******NCIS*******

"I already agreed with the doctor." Tim said quietly as he watches and listens while Ducky finishes guardedly explaining why he should spend another night. "Besides, Penny's still really busy between working, packing and spending time with Sarah. She won't even be able to visit until tomorrow morning. And Sarah's stuck at work until then, too. My staying here will put both of their minds at ease while they're so busy." Tim's reasoned this all out in his head in the thirty plus minutes he's had while the older two men went for coffee before coming back in to talk to him and saying it out loud now cements it in his head.

Not missing the fact that Tim's eyes have remained focused only on Ducky while he's speaking, Gibbs shares a knowing look with the M.E. when the young man at long last looks away. With a quietly spoken, "Gotta go check in at work. Be right back" the Team Leader takes his leave. Stepping out, he breathes a sigh of tiredness mixed with relief. Ducky is the better man for the job of getting Tim to open up at this point. He's grateful that the older man is back from that job assignment now even if he is a little confused that Tim has found something he cannot share with Gibbs after the intensely private discussion they'd weathered together yesterday. _Or is it _**_because_**_ of it?_

********NCIS*******

Sitting down on the chair beside the bed, Ducky leans forward. "What is it that's praying on your mind, Timothy?"

"Can this stay just between us? Please?" Tim asks hesitantly.

"Of course, Timothy. You have my word!" Ducky vows seriously.

Tim swallows hard and glances over at him. There's no point in beating around the bush "It's Gibbs."

"What about him is bothering you?" Ducky asks as calmly as he can despite being surprised at the answer.

"I don't know how to explain it, Ducky. It's kinda hard to know where to start."

"Let's try at the moment you began to feel this way, Timothy. When was that and what happened in that moment?"

"Gibbs...when he first saw me in ...in that room."

_*******NCIS********_

"That's a lot for you to be carrying, Abby." Rachel sympathises once Abby's done talking and gone silent.

Wordlessly, her patient gets up and takes herself over to the window, silently peering out into the morning light.

"I get the feeling there's something deeper troubling you about this."

Abby's head hits her chest as her hand reaches out to grab the window frame for support. While her shoulders begin to shake, there is no other tell-tale sign of reaction. But that is more than enough for Rachel to realize she's hit the proverbial nail on the head.

"Something you haven't told me yet? We haven't talked about , at least not at the level you're obviously still troubled with it."

At that point, Abby 's head comes back up and she turns and perches on the edge of the window frame, her hands supporting her weight as she stares at the floor in front of her, her voice quiet and almost broken as she finally speaks.

"I can't get it out of my head - the photo still of Tim...the way he'd been treated...chained, gagged, his clothes hanging off of him, being forced to watch me react to him being there...like that." Even know the tears threaten to come back as she speaks of the vivid memory she can't shake.

"When you say you can't get it out of your head..."

"Every time I close my eyes, he's there, his eyes pleading with me to forgive him."

"For what?"

"That's just it! He has nothing to apologise for! _I'm _the one that treated _him _like crap! Not the other way around! I'm the one that got us into trouble in Mexico! He's the one that bravely risked his life- without even thinking about - he reacted so fast, I know he didn't think about it - he just - stepped up! For me! To protect me in my own stupidity - in a foreign country!"

"It is an awful lot to feel responsible for."

"You can't _tell _me it's not my fault!" Abby denies angrily. "_I_ did this! _Me_!"

"You're right. I can't. I would be lying to you if I did. But, my question to you is this, Abby. If you're feeling so responsible and you feel so badly about what you put Tim through - then why is _he_ the one you're punishing now?


	37. Chapter 35

There's not an employee on the yard that doesn't know that Gibbs' team was taken hostage for over a week and so Ziva's return to work is news that spreads more quickly through the building than a wildfire – even on a Sunday. To her chagrin, it seems like hours before the endless stream of people making the trip through the squad room in order to welcome her back warmly thins enough that she can actually get to work. In actuality, it is fairly late in the morning.

"I agree with that last one." Jimmy Palmer says from the edge of the squad room as the last co-worker waiting to welcome her back, has walked far enough away, that they're out of earshot. "This place is _never_ the same without you."

"Thank you, Jimmy. How are you?" Ziva glances over at him, noticing him for the first time since he's been there.

"Yeah, it has been a few days, hasn't it?" He marvels as he takes the opportunity to look her over for signs that she's not as well as she's presenting herself to be. Satisfied that she is in fact okay, he turns his full attention to her delayed response, not missing the fact that she's smiling at his silent assessment of her with full understanding he's doing it.

"Yes, it has. Are you….all right?"

"Me? I'm fine. Between Breena, Dr. Mallard and Dr. Cranston, I'm perfectly fine."

"Do not believe that for a moment, Jimmy. There is no such thing as 'perfectly fine' after what we have just been through. Do not allow yourself to believe that." Ziva quietly warns him. She should know because she's been down that road of denial before, and paid a very high price for it. As Rachel has reminded her, it's not a price she wants to pay again, or wants those she cares about to pay at all.

"Oh, I know. But, there's pretty darn close and I think that's where I'm at."

"Good. What brings you to the squad room on a Sunday?"

"I heard a rumor that you were back. I wanted to make sure _you _were all right."

"Thank you, but I am….okay." Ziva responds cautiously.

"Boy, you really _are _serious about not being the same, aren't you?" Jimmy surmises with a touch of awe.

"Yes. Yes, I am."

"Doesn't sound like the Ziva I've heard so much about from Tim and Tony." Jimmy admits to what he's really thinking, knowing she'd prefer the truth.

"That is because what you are remembering is the me they knew _well_ before…._this _happened."

"Oh. I guess that makes sense. Listen, I'm sorry if that was being rude or anything, I'm just ….you know…trying to figure things out."

"I understand and it is all right."

"Now that you're back while the others are still out, what are you going to do? Wait, why _are_ you the only one back - and on a weekend at that?"

"I am back because I am ready to solve the case of who else was working with that man who did this to us. The fact that it is a Sunday, matters not to me. It serves more purpose for me to be here at least attempting to sort through it all instead of in my apartment, doing nothing of use." Ziva's answer is firm with her 'take no prisoners' tone of voice that no one with a grain of sense argues with, as if she expects the Assistant Medical Examiner to actually send her home.

"And the others?" Jimmy's equally concerned and curious and his tone doesn't hide it.

"I do not read their minds, Jimmy. I do not know when they will be ready to come back to work."

"_If_ they come back, you mean?" Jimmy asks quietly, his concern now more evident.

"Yes, there is that, too." Ziva responds just as seriously as she looks at him. "Now, if you will excuse me, I must get to work."

"Of course. It's good to see you again, Ziva. And I'm really glad you're back."

"And I am glad you are back, Jimmy. I was not certain that you would be."

"You mean because of what happened? You thought I might be through with the risks that come with the job?" He surmises calmly. He appreciates the fact that she'd been concerned enough about him to worry about his return.

"Yes. However, that… mess, as we both know, is not a usual risk that comes with your job."

"Yeah. I know. That's why it was easy for me to come back – without having to think about doing anything else, I mean. That's not to say that it was easy coming back, because it wasn't but, quitting just never occurred to me."

"Well, I am glad." Ziva responds with a smile.

"Thank you, Ziva. All right, I'll let you get back to work now. I've got an Autopsy suite to do inventory in."

"That sounds….interesting?" She jokes.

"It does, doesn't it?" He smiles at her before he turns to head out.

"Whew!" Ziva breathes out on a deep sigh as she spreads the photos out that have been included in the file on their case. After slowly going through them once, she gathers them together back into the folder, gets up from her desk and walks to the mobile big board used to host these kinds of photos in a lineup when needed, and begins doing just that with each photo in the file.

********NCIS********

Safely hidden from the others, having arrived without notice or fanfare and staked out his usual hiding spot, Gibbs listens to the exchange between two of his people, the two he's spent the least amount of time watching over since their rescue and yet are the first to bounce back and come back to work. His concern for them has simmered just below the surface and what he's seeing and hearing now is finally helping to dial back that concern even more. Mentally head slapping himself for letting them slip through the cracks until now, his respect for the both of them and admiration for their inner strength rises significantly enough that he remains in the shadows, completely out of their way.

Gibbs is surprised a moment later when Jimmy stops at the edge of the hallway, obviously still watching Ziva. Curious now, he turns his own attention to his agent as she peruses the contents of the file she's been holding for a few minutes now. he understands why Jimmy stopped when Ziva begins posting the photos from the case onto the large board near his desk.

From the edge of the squad room, Jimmy watches, curiosity and the need to see their case solved as badly as the rest of them have kept his feet glued to the floor while he watched Ziva work. Now, as she posts the next picture from the file up on the poster board, Jimmy's face loses all color, his breath faltering in shock. The sound of the young man's breath catching in shock garner's Ziva's attention as she looks over at him in both surprise to see him there and concern that something seems wrong.

Memories crash through his thoughts, transporting him back to the time when he's literally run into this man before:

_From out of nowhere, Palmer is bumped roughly enough that he's knocked to the ground, twisting his ankle painfully as he falls on it unexpectedly. "Ow!"_

_"Ter...ribly so...so...rry! ...not see...u..." A wheezing, drunken voice offers a quick apology._

_Seeing stars in his vision, Jimmy can't see the face of the man who's just knocked him down. He can just barely see the unsteady hand that's offered to him to help him up and he takes it. Surprisingly enough, there's no strength in that hand and it's no help in getting Jimmy back on his feet; knocking Jimmy back down to the ground instead. For a brief minute, he struggles to get up but finally manages to do so._

_In the distance, he hears a faint 'Ow!" that sounds worryingly like Ducky and with a quick apology tossed at the man who had knocked him down, Jimmy's gone with a burst of adrenaline, quickly following after the elderly man, around the corner of the alley. When he turns the corner, he freezes in his tracks. There's no car with a victim waiting anxiously for help and no sign of Dr. Mallard._

"JIMMY!" Ziva calls out to him for what is a third time, this time determined to break through whatever's got him lost in memory.

Finally dragged from the depths of recollection, Jimmy can only blink and then continue to stare at the photo, his discomfort still obvious in his face.

"What is it?" Ziva asks quietly as she steps up over to where he's standing.

"I know this guy!" Jimmy's voice comes out shaky yet loud, obviously stressed with the residual effects of the memory he'd just been lost in. Walking up to the board now with Ziva shadowing him, he quietly asks her what he needs to know. "Who is he in our case?"

"He was the victim in the traffic accident in front of the warehouse; the man who stole the car whose owner got the police involved in finding it. Which led to our recovery from the warehouse. Who is he to you, Jimmy?"

"That's a good question. I'd like to hear the answer to that myself." Vance offers unexpectedly from behind both of them.

********NCIS********

_"It's Gibbs."__  
_"What about him is bothering you?"_  
_"I don't know how to explain it, Ducky. It's kinda hard to know where to start."_  
_"Let's try at the moment you began to feel this way, Timothy. When was that and what happened in that moment?"_  
_"Gibbs...when he first saw me in ...in that room."__

Tim warily watches Ducky read through his medical chart that had been stashed in the slot for it at the end of his bed, his own thoughts still running in circles, despite having already laid those concerns out for the wise man in front of him to hear and help him deal with. It's taken a lot for Tim to let Ducky in on even the bare bones of what had taken place between Gibbs and himself in _'that room'_ as Tim's brain has come to think of it now.

It's not something he'd ever wanted to share with anyone else. It was their own private nightmare that has somehow forged a new path for them where they now seem to feel more comfortable talking about their ordeal with each other than anyone else, even Dr. Rachel, at least from where Tim's standing, anyway. It had been a hard decision and an even harder task, to let anyone else in, even if that someone was the most trusted confidant Tim's ever known.

All the moments that it took left Tim feeling numb yet ripped apart again. The emotions that had washed through him then, with Gibbs' eyes on him in that unreadable expression of his, had been so close to the surface that the kindly M.E. had urged Tim to give himself time to work through his explanation more slowly for his own sake.

Tim's stubborn streak had prevailed though and before too long, amidst the shakiness, the extra quiet voice and the less than steady breathing, he'd gotten it all of his chest. And while he feels marginally better, he's still very concerned. Everyone knows the Team Leader is wired to internalize **every** thing. What's to say all of this – hasn't been too much on him after the hell he's already been through in his life? As a matter of fact, Tim's worried enough to admit to himself that he'd stake his next month paycheck on the probability that they're **all** worried about Gibbs.

The difference is, Tim has lived through something with the Team Leader that as far as he knows, the others have not. Gibbs himself said it best when he told Tim's grandmother that it changes a person. Hopefully, with Ducky's help, Tim will be able to dig until he gets the answers he needs to be satisfied that the man is okay.

And he can't just take Gibbs' word for it because the man can't be objective about his own state of mind. No one really can if they're prone to internalize everything and have been through the hell he has. _That's_ why he's allowed himself to express his concerns to Ducky earlier. It's also why, he's going to be focused on looking out for the Team Leader as soon as he gets out of here. It's the least he can do, after everything the man has done for him.

"Timothy, I realize that you are rather anxious to be discharged from here. However, I implore you to wait one more day, for your own recovery. I give you my word that Jethro will be looked after. And while I understand and appreciate your concern, young man. I feel it prudent to remind you that _you_ are also in need of continued concern and recovery."

"Why another night, Ducky?" Tim asks wearily, his head resting on the pillow underneath it.

"I would prefer it if you were no longer losing sleep to those dreaded dreams of yours, dear boy."

Tim sighs as he looks away, the unpleasant reminder of the vivid recollections of death, malice, hatred and above all else, despair, literally sending cold chills down his spine. "Yeah. "Me too. I mean, it's true they're nowhere near as bad now as they were at first, but they are still lingering and I am tired of dealing with them." After a silent minute in which its obvious Ducky feels no need to add to Tim's sentiments on the subject, he looks back at the M.E. to find him already watching him. "You know I can rest at home, too, right?"

Watching him closely, Ducky sees the underlying anger the younger man forcibly shoves down as he speaks that last thought of his. Choosing to leave him the dignity of that choice to put his emotions aside, the M.E. concentrates on the point the younger one is trying to make. "Timothy, I am well aware of your penchant for underplaying how it is you're really doing. You will send everyone home and suffer in silence, if we do not do all we can to avoid that from happening. Humor me, please. Give your physical body one more night of rest under the supervision of the medical professionals here."

"Meaning, if I agree to spend one more night, you'll back me on being released tomorrow?" Tim asks with abject hope and expectation alongside a contagious grin.

"Yes, against my better judgement." Ducky gives in with obvious reluctance – and a small smile of his own.

Tim smirks. "So, if I let someone stay with me, you'll reconsider that too?"

With a chuckle, Ducky pats Tim's foot. "Yes, my dear boy. I certainly will be able to back you with confidence if you were to choose that road."

"Consider it done. " Tim says immediately. "There's just one problem."

"Oh?" The Scottsman's eyebrows go up in surprise to hear Tim admit to such a thing.

"I think it's something you can help me with. It's connected to our earlier conversation." Tim advises as he waits for the older man to connect the dots he's drawn.

"I see." Ducky admits with a touch of surprise. "Yes, I suppose I could work on trying to make that happen. But I must warn you, Timothy. If it is not possible, than you must consider an alternative without deviating from this."

"Meaning a Plan B."

"Yes."

"Ducky, the only idea that comes to mind for Plan B, is you." Tim advises him cautiously.

"Timothy, I would be happy to have your company for the next two weeks, as it will ease the solitude that I have encountered since Mother's passing and allow me to keep an eye on your recovery. However, I know that you have your heart and your concerns set on Plan A, so let me see what I can do to grease the wheels on that for you. For the both of you."

"Thanks, Ducky. I appreciate it." The patient offers tiredly as he lets his head nestle further into his pillow, exhaustion creeping in unannounced.

"As I appreciate your intentions, dear boy. For they certainly are admirable." Ducky says with a smile before he turns to head out. "Now, sleep, Timothy. It is obvious that you are overly tired already."

"Yes. Doctor." Tim says with a sleepy grin as the door closes on the M.E.'s departure.

********NCIS**********

Now that his concern and need for as much information about their case as he could get has collided in Jimmy's reaction to the photo, which he was fortunate enough to catch as he walked through the work area a moment ago, Vance isn't going to let this go until he hears all about it.

Jimmy clears his throat and glances at the man who happens to be over all of them in the Agency. "He's the old drunk that ran into me in the alley. He tried to help me up, but he only succeeded in knocking me off balance a second time. He's the reason I twisted my ankle. This is a cleaner picture of him than when I saw him, but it's him. I know it. _He's _the reason Dr. Mallard and I got separated in the alley."

"We do not believe in coincidences." Ziva reminds them firmly, no question in her mind that Jimmy's right about this and that it's a missing link in their case.

"I'd have to agree on that in this case, Agent Da'vid." Vance offers.

"He must have been paid to deliberately interfere, thereby delaying the time in which it took you to reach Ducky." Ziva says to Jimmy, her tone sympathetic.

"Well, Dr. Mallard …. he _was_ gone by the time I…oh, my God! You're right! This guy was in on it!"

"Do we know that for sure?" Gibbs asks as he finally enters into the discussion as he strolls in from behind them all, having been given the opening with Vance's presence, catching them by surprise.

"Since we do **not** believe in coincidences, my answer is yes, Gibbs." Ziva replies without missing a beat. "Making his presence at the warehouse far from that of an innocent bystander after all."

"Stay on it." Vance orders as he turns his attention to Jimmy. "Write it all down, Mr. Palmer. Everything you remember about it, about _him_."

"Yes, Sir." Jimmy replies immediately as he turns to leave.

"There is no need for you to leave, Jimmy. Stay here and write it up. That way if you remember more details you can add it to what we already have here." Ziva encourages him. "It will also allow me to update you if the face recognition comes up with anything."

"Okay. Where should I sit?"

"Tim's desk. Pretty sure he won't mind under the circumstances." Gibbs offers without missing a beat as he settles in behind his own, breathing out a heavy sigh.

"Thank you." Jimmy almost reverently replies as he sits in Tim's chair and silently accepts the writing tablet Ziva is handing him now. Without anything further said, he begins to write, effectively tuning out the two agents in the room.

Ziva glances at Gibbs before returning to her task of posting the photos and slowly looking back through what they have in the file. Suddenly, this just got a lot more complicated than they'd originally thought. But, do they have all the pieces yet? Somehow she doubts they do, but she is more than relieved to see Gibbs back in the squad room and his mind back on the job.

Without further conversation, Gibbs follows Vance up the stairs, neither of them saying anything as they trek towards Leon's office. Both are feeling a sense of shock at this new development. At the same time, Gibbs ' thoughts are splintered between their case and his still troubled agent he's just left in Ducky's hands for the next couple of hours. With still so much going on, he's distracted from letting himself feel anything personal and so appears to be unaffected by all of it, to those who don't know him well enough to know better. His reputation in the agency is certainly still intact, but for the first time in a long time, he couldn't care less.

********NCIS*********

_If you're feeling so responsible and you feel so badly about what you put Tim through - then why is he the one you're punishing now?_

Staring out at her neighborhood behind the security of her curtains and shade, Abby can't find the answer to Rachel's question and that bothers her to no end. She's a scientist, a woman who needs facts and figures and proof in front of her, and yet, she's failed to find the answer to this question. Frankly, she's not surprised that Rachel had cut their session short, but directed Abby to stay clear of the team until after they talk again.

Feeling frustrated beyond any ability to find the end of the tunnel, she snatches up her keys and heads out, needing to talk to the one person she's always been able to talk to. About anything. Almost on autopilot, she's parking in his driveway and heading inside, her feet quickly finding the steps down to his basement, but faltering when she finds it void of his presence. Where the hell is he on a Sunday?

Suddenly, too tired to move or think or do anything, she plops down on the steps and leans against the wall, wishing with all her might, that he'll show up in the next heartbeat…or the next….or the next….

*********NCIS*********

He'd thought Gibbs being overly cautious, for lack of a better word, when he'd sent him home for a mere two hours of sleep. But waking now, Tony finds that it's not only, a lot later than any two hours since he's last closed his eyes; but that he's also a lot more rested and physically ready to face whatever's coming next.

Standing in his kitchen while enjoying a cup of coffee, Tony thinks back on the mess of where they'd been and their rescue that none of them will ever have any glimpse of memory of except Gibbs and those who found them and actually did the rescuing. He wonders what it felt like for the Team Leader to see the calvary finally arrive and to watch them cut away the chains from the rest of them. In fact, he has a lot of questions about that time and he would really like to know the answers. He knows Vance was there so he would be a good person to ask.

Picking up his cell phone, he makes a call without remembering that today is Sunday.

"_Vance."_

"Director. I need a few moments of your time when you have some available, please." Though more formally stated than usual for him, Tony's feeling cautious and is carefully choosing his words.

"_Agent DiNozzo. You do realize today is Sunday?"_

Crap! "Sorry, Sir. I'd completely forgotten."

"_Free pass, DiNozzo. This time. I will be checking in with your teammate at the hospital later today. That would be as good a time as any."_

"Thank you, Sir."

"_There something I need to know about, Tony?"_

"No, Sir. I just need to ask you about something.

"_All right. This afternoon, then."_

"Thank you, Sir." Tony hangs up the call and tosses his phone down on the bed. Grabbing up a change of clothes, he heads to the shower, his burden of worry feeling lighter already.

********NCIS********

Leon Vance hangs up the phone, frowning as he contemplates what it is DiNozzo could possibly need to talk to him about in person that he couldn't talk to him about over the phone. Then again, the DiNozzo he's seeing now is definitely not the same one that they'd come to know before this nightmare fell down on them. Maybe that was why he'd refrained from letting the younger man know that everyone else on his team except their still recovering team member was back at their desk.

He doesn't want any of them feeling pressured to be here or to return to the job. As a matter of fact, the only reason he's allowing them to stay at this point without further medical leave for stress relief – is because he knows they need to pull their own case together until they're satisfied they've found all the strings attached to it and can sew it up tightly shut.

With the others here and DiNozzo not at the hospital yet, himelf, it stands to reason that the person at the hospital is Dr. Mallard. Vance knows this because he knows this team has not left Agent McGee alone since he'd been found. Part of him wants to call DiNozzo back and tell him that his team is in the office working the case without him. But the Director side of him that has at least some semblance of experience in helping agents wade through the comeback process from tough situations, warns that each of them must come back when they are ready. Neither of the two downstairs already were called in, but rather came in on their own because their gut told them too or maybe because their restlessness got the better of them. Either way, they brought themselves here under their own will or that's what it needs to be for Tony, too.

********NCIS********

_"I remember seeing her taking time to fold a few of our dinner napkins, as if she was making him wait for his water or something. And the funny thing was, there was a guy standing next to her, almost as if he was trying to act like he belonged there. But his grey hoodie stood out like a sore thumb….but he didn't raise any kind of alarm because he was just standing there, head bent as if he was staring into his own drink. Wait...he didn't have one! He was staring at the one Shelly had poured! Oh, my God, did he do something to poor sweet Agent McGee? Is that why he ran to the men's room looking sick? Oh, God, now I remember! That guy followed him in there! And I never saw either of them come out!"_

Ziva sets the piece of paper back in the file when she finishes reading it. Closing the file, she pauses for a moment before opening the file back out and retrieving the document.

"Got something, Ziva?" Gibbs asks expectantly as he watches her concentrate on the same piece of paper for longer than a minute. He knows her and he knows that she's on to something or at least a piece of something enough worth mentioning.

"Perhaps. Shelly Hunter gave her statement, still at home with her parents recovering from her emergency surgery, yes?"

"Right."

"Her description of the man who ran into the restaurant asking Ducky and Jimmy for help with his friend outside matches the others. But it is her additional information that seems most helpful."

"Go on."

"She remembers Tim coming in first, alone. The facts are clear in that he sat down and requested water. Shelly also stated that the waitress serving Tim had poured his water but that she did not do so at his table like most people would have."

"Right. She did it at the counter."

"Where she then turned her back for a moment. Shelly also recalls a man wearing a grey sweatshirt with a hood being at the counter. In fact, by her recollection, he was watching the waitress as he stood right next to her. We also know that Tim felt sick to his stomach shortly after drinking some of that water, yes?"

"You're right! That's where we start lookin'" Gibbs remarks firmly as he gets up out of his seat and begins to walk out toward the stairs. He needs to talk to Leon.

"Uhm, Agent Gibbs?" Jimmy calls him back rather urgently.

"You got somethin' to add to that?'

"Actually, yes. When Dr. Mallard and I got there, Tim was quick to ask if the way he hadn't been feeling well. all week was normal?"

"That's right. He'd felt dizzy, sick to his stomach and hungrier than usual." Gibbs recalls. "And more tired than usual.

"And according to the file, Sarah McGee requested that her brother's food tray from the last dinner he ate at home before being taken, be tested for drugs." Ziva reads from the file now.

"What about his trash can up here?" Jimmy asks. "Did they test anything from that?"

"Wouldn't have been able to. It's changed regularly." Gibbs reminds him. "We already know Tim was the main target. This just tells us his earlier suspicions were right. He _was_ being watched."

"Shelly also said he followed Tim into the restroom but that neither of them returned, yes?"

"Yeah. He was definitely there." Gibbs replies angrily.

"All of this because **that** woman was attracted to him when he and Abby were in her country!" Ziva swears angrily now.

"It's done, Ziva. Let it go." Gibbs firmly encourages her. "We can't expect Tim or even Abby to unless we do it first."

"Of course, Gibbs." Ziva sighs. "That does not mean that a part of me does not wish she were alive once more – so I could get my hands on her."

"You and me, both, Ziva." Gibbs answers her with sympathy. "You and me both."

*********NCIS***********

At the end of the day, Gibbs has finally returned to the hospital to be there for Tim. It's hours later than he'd planned on returning but he knows Tim will understand when he hears that they were working on trying to tie up the loose ends of their case – and finding everyone involved.

Stepping into Tim's room; the Team Leader's not surprised to find the young man resting in the chair by the window, instead of the bed. Actually, he's glad to see him up and around. Reluctant to disturb him the older man stops just inside the door, closing it carefully as to keep it quiet.

Scrutinizing him from across the room, Gibbs can see that Tim is still suffering the effects of lingering twisted memories that hound him in his sleep, the tenacity with which he's clinging to this nap a tell-tale side-effect of that. Gibbs is relieved that Tim's being released from here, and given the chance to rebound. It's something to look forward to and seems like the one of the last stepping stones to their road back from this nightmare.

*********NCIS**********

From across the room, Tim feels himself being watched as his subconscious gives way to wakefulness and his vision slowly comes into focus. Slowly but surely, he's beginning to feel the exhaustion fade and he's grateful for that improvement, as long time in coming as it has been. But the lack of energy persists, leaving him incapable of moving very fast just yet. Finding the cobalt blue piercing eyes scrutinizing him actually leaves him feeling warm now where it used to make him squirm.

Still, not actually a different person where speaking comfortably around the boss or even daring to ask him anything personal, Tim holds his tongue, despite seriously wanting to know how the man's doing. Realizing that he needs to bite the bullet, he sighs as he overrides his old constraints and embraces the nerves it takes to do better. With a soft smile, he opens his mouth with the first thing that comes to mind "You okay, Boss?"

"Should be askin' you that, Tim." The older man returns seriously as he refrains from crowding the patient any further, choosing instead to remain standing where he is. He's surprised to hear the younger man actually ask him how he's doing but only briefly. After everything they've just been through, Tim's sensitive soul is bound to find the need to actually ask how the others are doing, since he's long been concerned for others above himself.

Feeling emboldened by the success of his first venture into actually asking the man a personal question, Tim takes the next bold step. "Except, I really want to know. I'm done with this being about me. I'm gonna be fine, thanks to you and everyone here and the team. Are you okay?"

Gibbs offers him a silent look of pride. "Hear you're checkin' outta here in the mornin'."

"I hope so." The young man replies cautiously.

"Any thoughts about where you'd like to go? I don't want you stayin' alone just yet."

"Seems to be the consensus." Tim offers dryly with an equally dry half smile.

"Plans?"

"Not yet."

"There a reason for that, Tim?" Gibbs questions with concern. If there's a problem, he wants to know about it now.

"I do apologize, Jethro, I have not yet had time to discuss this with you." Ducky advises as he enters the room and inserts what he needs to into the discussion. "I will second the decision to release Timothy from the hospital, provided he does not attempt to stay alone just yet."

"That's fine, Duck. He can stay with me." Gibbs offers without hesitation, his eyes almost daring the M.E. to argue with him.

"Very good. I will inform Timothy's doctor so that his release in the morning can go without any delay." Having said his peace, Ducky turns to go, smiling encouragingly at Tim as he does.

"Talk to your grandmother lately?" Gibbs asks Tim, suddenly recalling the older woman hasn't been here in days.

"She's packing for her new post abroad. They want her to start in a week." Tim says with a ton of regret in his tone.

"You gonna be okay with her over there?"

"Yeah. She travels so much, it's tough to pin her down in one spot for long as it is, so I'm kinda used to it." Tim admits, inwardly shocked that the man is asking.

"Sarah?"

"She's going with her. Wants to try writing over there."

"Leaving you alone, without any of your family close by?"

"I'll be fine, Boss. It won't be the first time." Tm smiles softly at the older man's genuine concern.

Gibbs nods, willing to drop the subject now that he sees Tim really is okay with these changes in his life on the heels of the nightmare he's still recovering from.

Looking down at his lap now, Tim quietly throws a wrench into the discussion. "Besides it's better if they don't have to worry about me."

"Meaning what, Tim?" Gibbs asks as he leans closer "Somethin' goin' on that you haven't told me?"

Tim shakes his head. "Just havin' a hard time shaking off the nightmares Boss. They're still kicking my butt"

"You haven't said anything about them in days. Been waitin' for you to tell me."

"I didn't want to worry you."

"Tim…" Gibbs growls with frustration.

"No more keeping stuff from you, I know." Tim admits guiltily.

"Okay." The older man accepts Tim's vow. A moment later, he's shocked again when Tim next opens his mouth.

"It's just…I'm worried….about you, Boss." Tim looks over at the man now, his eyes nearly begging him to be straight with him.

Gibbs sits back in shock. Breathing deeply and scrutinizing his man at the same time, the Team Leader sighs again before speaking, his voice calming and comforting. "I'm okay, Tim."

"Promise?" Tim digs deeper, his concern almost tangible.

"I promise you, I'm okay." Gibbs patiently vows. He knows where this is coming from and he can't fault Tim for it. In fact, he's grateful for the younger man's concern. Although all of this is new for both of them, or maybe because it is, Gibbs doesn't begrudge Tim the need to know that his Team Leader's all right.

"Okay isn't fine, Boss." Tim reminds him with lingering worry. "You always say you're fine."

Gibbs shakes his head. "Gonna take time, Tim. Gonna take time."

Tim lays his head back and sighs, caught up in feeling comfortable talking to his mentor on a personal level. "Yeah. For me too."


	38. Chapter 36

It's a strange feeling, sitting in the hospital cafeteria across the table from the Director of the Agency he works for, but Tony's actually happy to be here because it means his questions are about to be answered. Vance appraises the younger man with a scrutiny that would make Gibbs proud and mentally relaxes because the Senior Agent on his MCRT does genuinely seem fine. "What's on your mind, Tony?"

Taken aback at the use of his first name, the younger man struggles to find the words. "I guess, I'm just looking for answers and I thought you were the best person to ask."

"Answers about what, exactly?" Vance asks without any inflection of authority or censure in his tone.

"What exactly happened the day we were found. What exactly happened to which one of us; who had to do what to get us out of there, those kinds of missing details."

"I see."

"Director, I know you've checked on Tim already and I know that he's okay. He's doing better than okay. He's got less than 24 hours left in here and he's on the road to recovery, same as the rest of us."

"And?"

"And, it's time for me to get back to work. I just need to get everything sorted out first, you know, fit all the pieces together."

"Understandable. Except, what does this have to do with your partner?"

"I'd rather have this sorted out and me back at work while he's still out, instead of waiting until he's ready to come back? AND I know he's gonna want the answers too."

"And Ziva?"

"Probably already chomping at the bit to get back to work. I dunno. I haven't seen or heard from her in the last day or so. I mean, I call, but I get her voicemail." Tony suggests.

"All right, Agent DiNozzo. I'll fill in what blanks for you that I can. But not here. And not just for you."

"Right. "I wouldn't be surprised if she's already asking the same questions." The younger man acknowledges begrudgingly. "We all need to hear what you have on it."

Vance looks at him strangely. "Not hear. Read. The report that's not leaving the building; isn't leaving my office. Stop by any time, read through it."

"Thank you, Director." Several heartbeats later, a question isn't quite as much as a surprise as Tony might think. "I'm ready whenever you are."

"Head on in, I'll be right behind you."

"Thank you, Sir."

"No, Tony. Thank you!"

"Director?"

"For your dedication, your commitment, your integrity, and for all you've held onto after all you went through."

"Not just me." Tony quietly reminds him as in tandem, they get to their feet.

Gesturing for Tony to head out ahead of him, Vance answers him with the same solomn tone, Tony's talking in. "I know. I know."

_**********NCIS************_

"Thanks, Leon." Gibbs snaps his phone shut and slips it back into his pocket. He's relieved to hear that Tony's asking for answers to his questions. It's no surprise that Vance is going to read the rest of the group into what answers he has about the day of their rescue, at the same time. As for him, he's not leaving Tim's room any time soon. The younger man is trusting him to be there for him, even if he didn't say so.

The fact that Tim's admitted to still having the nightmares, is anchoring Gibbs' feet to the young man's room tonight. While he's been here every night, he's apparently been stepping out for coffee refills at just the wrong time since he's not caught any of these nightmares yet. He should talk to the head nurse about his not being told about them by the staff.

As if on cue, Tim's head begins to toss on the pillow, his face etched in distress as his arms begin to flail as broken phrases and muttered words break through the silence in the room.

_"No! leave them alone…don't hurt them!...got me…don't need …hurt them….not kill….them….blame me…."_

Without hesitation, Gibbs reaches the bed quickly, only vaguely aware of someone rushing into the room to offer their own assistance. "Easy, Tim. Not there, son. C'mon back."

Instantly, calmness returns to the patient; all signs of distress filtering into the wind. Taking a minute to further instill that calmness into his surrogate son's subconsciousness, Gibbs cards Tim's hair as he speaks quietly in his ear. "That's it, Tim. Hang onto that. Okay? I'm right here with ya. Not leavin' ya, Son."

*********NCIS*********

"Try as I might, I've not had that calming effect on him a single time." Nancy Schmidt offers quietly into the once again quiet room.

"Why didn't you tell me about his nightmares still houndin' him?" Gibbs asks without raising his voice.

"I've been a nurse for a long time, Agent Gibbs. I learned long ago, long before I became Head Nurse, that it's important to look after the families of the patients, as much as we do the patients." She answers soothingly. "Believe me, if these nightmares had been more than what I could help him with, I would have told you. But what little coffee breaks you've taken during your time with him, were crucial for you."

"You've been here for all of them." Gibbs surmises.

"I have."

"Does Tim know that?"

"No. He's never once woken up completely."

"Thank you. For helping him while I…."

Taking his arm, she gently tugs him back toward the door as she jumps into his thought pattern. "Don't you say abandoned him, Agent Gibbs. That line of thought is only going to hurt the both of you and you know that."

With a tiny smile of acknowledgement that she's right, Gibbs stops walking as they step outside Tim's door.

"Tim will be fine for a little while. Let's go sit and talk in my office. Video monitor will let us watch over him from there."

Hesitating Gibbs is obviously not sure about the idea.

"Got better coffee than that old vending machine motor oil." Nancy offers with a grin.

Nodding in agreement, more due to the fact that he needs genuine coffee, than the willingness to be alone with this woman even if she is a nurse, Gibbs follows her to her office.

"My girls are doing their rotation through the ward. I'm monitoring Tim. Regular routine for this time of night." She shares with him. "you're usually too wrapped up in your thoughts to notice as you come and go for your coffee run."

Gibbs smiles vaguely, the from out of nowhere thought that this woman is beautiful, despite being completely white haired. "You've been makin' sure he got his rest while I was getting' coffee every night." He acknowledges that he hasn't forgotten her previous statement in that regard. It's obvious that she's taken that part of her job very seriously and he appreciates it.

"Just doing my best to care for my patient the way he deserves to be looked after, Agent Gibbs. And his family." Nancy relays to him as she hands him a piping hot cup of fresh coffee. Sitting down in her chair, she leans forward across her desk, leaning closer to where he sits across from her now. Her genuine interest in whatever he has to say is obvious. "I hear he's checking out in the morning. We've done all we can for him here. My concern now, is for you."

*******NCIS******

Not at all surprised to see the plethora of emotions cross the expressions of the group of people currently camped out in his office, Vance sighs. Yeah, he'd known this day was coming, but it still felt heavy and painful to see them have to wade through the details of how they were found; what it had taken to rescue them. He's not sure if it's those details that worry him more or the state that their Team Leader had been found in.

All of it's going to be extremely difficult for them to swallow. Hell, Vance will be surprised if any of them ever look at Gibbs as the cold, hard-ass they've always thought him to be after this. He's pretty certain, that they certainly understand the man's changed personality more now. The group in this room will most likely be the only ones in the Agency that stop looking at the man like he's grown a second head!

Speaking of Gibbs, he probably doesn't need to stress what he's getting ready to say, but he feels the need to do so anyway, quite strongly. "None of this gets repeated back to him."

"Why would we force him to relive this by speaking of it to him, Director?" Ziva questions in genuine confusion.

"Glad we're on the same page." Vance offers, willing to leave it there. He knows they care too much about Gibbs to do what he'd just suggested, but only feels confident about it now that they've addressed it. Watching as first Ziva and then Tony get to their feet, he's immediately concerned about their intentions now that they know more than they'd realized they hadn't known. Before he could even ask where they were going, they volunteered, their words proving they were in obvious agreement.

"I think I need to go hit something." Ziva quietly admits.

"Yeah. Same here. Let's go hit the gym." Tony walks with her to the door. His hand on the door, he turns to look back at Vance while sparing a glance for the M.E. "Hope you're not plannin' on lettin' Abby read that. She's already overwhelmed with tryin' to find herself again. Hell, she can't even bring herself to talk to any of us yet or visit Tim."

"If she asks." Vance lets him know she's entitled to the same truths they just got.

Tony nods. "Might wanna make sure Ducky's here when she does." Without saying anything else, he's gone from the room, leaving the M.E and his assistant alone in the room with Vance.

With his focus zoomed in on his Assistant, Ducky refrains from speaking to anything Tony has just stated although he's got plenty to say on the matter. He remains sitting next to Jimmy, patiently waiting for the younger man to speak.

Jimmy seems to realize this as he glances at his mentor. "Wow. I can't imagine what that must have been like for Agent Gibbs."

"Indeed." Ducky meekly agrees.

"I think I'm going to go on home now. Spend some time with Breena. It's been a long day." Jimmy informs them as he gets to his feet.

"Mr. Palmer." Ducky offers as he watches the younger man walk to the door, his posture erect to the point of near stiffness.

Turning back to look into his mentor's eyes, Jimmy stops moving and silently waits to hear what he has to say.

"You _will_ call me, if you wish to discuss….anything?"

"Yes, Dr. Mallard. I will. Thank you. G'night."

This time when the young man turns to go, the older two let him go without further discussion.

********NCIS********

Stiff from sleeping on the basement steps, Abby gingerly gets to her feet and climbs the steps to the Boss man's kitchen. Without even thinking about it, she passes through his kitchen and takes herself to his couch. She's too tired to drive and there's no way he'd be mad for her being here now. Tugging the pillow he'd left on the couch up under her head more securely, she's fast asleep in less than a minute, a frown plastered on her face.

*********NCIS********

A tender smile plays on Nancy's face as she heads out of her office on silent feet enclosed in her nurse's shoes. She hadn't expected the man to actually fall asleep in her office but then again, she isn't completely surprised either. What had surprised her is the way she's been able to draw him into conversation, revealing little pieces of himself without him realizing it enough to feel self-conscious about it while they traded little tid-bits of their life history with each other It came as no surprise to hear that he'd been married – and widowed. The mutual loss of a child caught her breath in her throat and she'd struggled to stow it away for further discussion, if it ever should come up again. Through all of what he's revealed about himself, she's found that she's warmed by his mannerism and his deep blue eyes that are so beautiful, it almost takes her breath away.

As Tim's restlessness begins to manifest itself again, she hurries to his side; anxious to let Gibbs actually sleep. Double timing her steps she reaches her patient's bedside in a flash, once again, calming him the usual way she'd been doing it in Gibbs' absence all this week. Sure enough, with her usual array of calming words, Tim is once again sleeping peacefully, this time, with his boss doing likewise in the seclusion and quietness of the Head Nurse's office, merely thirty feet away.

*******NCIS******

"Dr. Mallard?" Vance asks quietly, completely keyed in to the fact that the older man has a lot on his mind in regard to what he's just read and what he's just heard from the others on Gibbs' team.

"Jethro certainly never spoke of this"

"I'd be shocked if he had." Vance remarks seriously. "Was a hell of traumatic day for him."

"For you as well, Director." The Medical Examiner reminds his boss solemnly.

Leaning back in his chair, Vance breathes out a heavy sight. "Yeah. That it was"

"Director, might I ask you a personal question?"

"You can ask."

"I know that you enforced the requirement that all of us speak to a Professional before stepping foot back inside these walls. Have you enforced that for yourself? Have YOU spoken with someone?"

Tossing his pen down on his desk, Vance closes his eyes in surprise. When he opens his eyes again, he looks directly at the Medical Examiner. "As a matter of fact, I have. It's the only reason_ I_ was able to step foot back inside these walls, myself….after that day."

His heart in his throat, Ducky stands to his feet and approaches the Director of the Agency. "I commend you for your sense of responsibility and your dedication to this team."

"They've earned it. _You've_ earned it." Leon dismisses the compliment off hand.

"Nevertheless, I thank you." Ducky offers as he turns to leave. "As will the others when the dust has settled, though it may be quite some time before it does, I'm afraid."

"Good night, Dr. Mallard."

With his hand on the door, Ducky responds before heading out himself. "Good night, Director."

***********NCIS*********

Something pulls him from unconsciousness into full wakefulness in short order, leaving him feeling disjointed and confused as he looks around and realizes he's in the Head Nurse's office. Awkwardly getting to his feet, Gibbs stretches his back and rolls his head around on his shoulders to work out the kinks. Glancing at his watch, he's shocked to see that he's been asleep for the past two hours.

Without wasting any time, he heads to Tim's room, his eyes taking in what he can see through the door's window. Head nurse Nancy is sitting watch over Tim as the young man sleeps. With a smile of gratitude finding its' way to his face, he quietly steps into the room and nods at her in silent appreciation and acceptance of what she's done once again for Tim and this time for him as well.

Nancy gets to her feet and pats Gibbs on the arm as she passes him on the way out of the room. She's confident that he's rested enough to take over and she's done all she can for both of them so far. With a quiet few words, she lets it be known that she's going to be in her office, available for further help if he needs her.

"Thanks." He offers as he takes the chair she was just sitting in and sets it closer to the bed, straddling it and resting his arms across the back.

Smiling, she heads out of the room, closing the door behind her as she goes.

*********NCIS*********

Morning finds Gibbs waking up before Tim and again needing to stretch out the kinks. Stepping out into the hallway, he's surprised to find Sarah and Penny coming down the hall. It's been days since he's seen them and he knows Tim will be happy they're here.

"Agent Gibbs!" Sarah's exuberant greeting brings a smile to the Team Leader's face. The young lady rushes to embrace him, reminding painfully sharply of Abby's exuberance that has been poignantly missed this past week.

"Sarah." He manages to greet her without completely losing his breath. "You doin' all right?" He smiles encouragingly at her and her grandmother while he waits for the younger woman's response and the older woman to finally reach them and stop moving.

"I'm sorry I haven't been able to be here this past week, Agent Gibbs. How is our Timothy?"

"Being released this morning after breakfast." Gibbs shares with an uplifting grin in Sarah's direction. He knows she'll be bolstered by this after the traumatic first night she went through with Tim here under his watch.

"Cool!" Sarah gloats loudly. "So, can we go get him ready?"

"He's still sleeping. Or at least he was."

"Oh." The letdown in her tone is understandable but she remains in the hallway, obviously not wanting to just rush into her brother's room before he's ready for her visit.

Gibbs inwardly smiles at her restraint, feeling proud of her for it. Glancing at both women, he frowns. There's something going on that they haven't shared yet. It's in their eyes. They are sharing looks that speak volumes of a language he has yet to translate. Before he can address it with either of them, the On call Doctor enters Tim's room, Gibbs quickly heading in on his heels.

"Sir, I'm about to discuss my patient's updated status with him, if you don't mind."

"Ask _him_ if he minds." Gibbs turns the table on the Doctor. His medical records state he's not to be spoken to or treated with out his family express presence and support."

"Ah, yes. I do recall seeing a report on the last debacle."

"Which is why you shouldn't be attempting to repeat their mistakes." Penny chastises him as she walks into the room and circumvents the man to approach her grandson's bedside. "Good morning, Timothy."

"Hey, Penny. Sarah." Tim greets them quietly, his brain still trying to come online since being unexpectedly awakened by his sister's loud voice out in the hall.

"Wow, Tim!" Sarah gushes with relief. "You're lookin' _much _better!"

"Thanks. Uhm, guys, do you think you could…let the Doctor here, do his job?"

"Certainly, Timothy. We'll be right outside, sweetheart." Penny steers Sarah out of the room, closing the door firmly behind them.

Glaring at Gibbs, the doctor holds his ground.

"Doctor, please. Just get on with it. He's not going anywhere and I don't want him to if he wants to stay." Tim implores the man impatiently.

"Fine. But, I want it on record that it is against my better judgement." The doctor huffs in agitation.

"Can we just get on with it?" Gibbs growls as he watches over his agent like a hawk.

*******NCIS*******

Twenty minutes later, the doctor is gone with no new issues to discuss and a promise to have his release papers signed and handed over within the hour. Before Tim can even talk to Gibbs about any of what might be going on with his family, his door is pushed open and his overly excited sister is bursting into his room.

"Tim, aren't you excited? You're being discharged this morning!" Sarah exclaims none too quietly. "I know yo..."

"**Penny Langston, it's not bad enough that I have to hear it from someone outside the family that the father of my children has less than six months to live because of cancer but to find out the same way that my own son was missing for a week and you never picked up the phone to tell me?"** A medium blonde hurricane blows into the room admidst the angry words she's unleashed– freezing everyone in shock – including one horrified patient.

The look on Tim's face is enough to spur Gibbs and almost in tandem, Penny into action, both of them stepping up between the one they're safeguarding and this new arrival who's not doing Tim _any _good right now.

"Elaine, now is NOT the time!" Penny hisses as Sarah steps up behind her to back her up, her face awash in anger.

"Mrs. McGee, you need to go calm down. NOW!" Gibbs quietly growls as he takes another step towards her, forcing her to step back. The staredown continues for several tense heartbeats, with more backing up to the door before Penny, satisfied that her former daughter-in-law has been removed from her grandson's room, confirmed by the unexpected appearance of Tony and Ziva, just in time to see that they need to help Sarah escort the woman as far away from Tim's room as they can get her.

Her heart in her throat, Penny turns to see how Tim's doing – only to find him staring at her in heartbroken shock,

"Why didn't you _tell_ me?"


	39. Chapter 37

"How could you _do_ that, Mom? _What_**,** you don't think Tim's been through _enough_? You have to drop the news about Dad in his lap like a live grenade, too?" Sarah rips into her mother. "We don't see or hear from you for six months and you just drop in like an uninvited force of nature, destroying anything and anyone in your path!"

"Sarah Elizabeth McGee! You will NOT speak to me that way!" Her mother chastises her firmly. "I will apologize to your brother later - AFTER you and your grandmother explain to me why it is, I wasn't told about what has happened with Tim!"

"You weren't told, Mom because we couldn't _find _you!"

"Ladies!" Tony's voice cuts through their argument like a steel blade. "Please! This is** not** the time or the place for this. Why don't the two of you go hash this out now – somewhere away from here – and later on say, _two days from now_, when you're both cooled off – and Tim's not so oh, I don't know..._not ready - y_ou can visit with him _then_, huh?"

'Thank you, Agent DiNozzo. That's a pretty good idea. Tim sure doesn't need this right now." Sarah agrees, her angry tone directed at her mother if the glare she's sending to the older woman is anything to go by.

"No. He _doesn'_t. And he's in good hands right now." Tony agrees with her. "But, he still needs peace and quiet and a chance to rest."

"Who are _you_?" Sarah's mother demands. "And just whose hands are you talking about my son being safe in? It sure as hell better not be that Agent Gibbs son of a bitch he works for!"

"**MOM!"** Sarah is mortified and angry. Her mother has **no** clue what she's talking about and is way out of line here. The man in question went through **hell** with her brother, in the week he was missing AND this past week while Tim was hospitalized and recovering. The man in question has been here with her brother and for him, every step of the way and not even her mother has done that much for him! There is no way, she's gonna let her mom disparage Agent Gibbs like that after all he's done for Tim in this nightmare!

"Don't you _'Mom'_ me, young lady!"

"We need to leave! NOW!" Sarah pulls on her mother's arm and effectively begins to drag her from the room

"No, Sarah!" Her mother angrily shrugs her off. "I want an answer!"

"Mrs., McGee, I take it?" Ducky's calming voice enters the angry exchange and instantly the atmosphere calms down ten degrees. "Perhaps, I will be able to offer you the information you are seeking?"

"_Thank _you, Doctor Mallard!" Sarah offers. "Mom, this is NCIS' Medical Examiner. He works with Tim and Tim's team."

"Your brother's team!" The older woman scoffs angrily. "T**hey're** the ones that probably got him into whatever it is they were in – I just know it! They're always treating him like garbage! Are _you_ part of that team?" She glares angrily at Tony now. "You are, aren't you? I'll bet you're that _'Tony'_ character who's treated my son like dirt under his shoe for years now!"

"Mom! Tim NEVER said that!" Sarah argues angrily. "You NEVER heard him say _any _of that! He DOESN'T talk about them like that!"

"Oh, I doesn't and I never heard that from him, specifically. But a mother knows when her baby's hurting underneath the platitudes he thinks she wants to hear, Sarah and the masks he thinks she can't tell he's wearing around her! What he _really _means to say about the people he's talking about; when he's glossing over the cruelty he's endured at their hands."

"Mrs. McGee.…if I may?" Ducky tries again to intervene, this time forcing himself to not react to what she's revealing. He sees what's been said here is already hitting Tony like a punch to the gut; one the Senior Field Agent does not need or deserve for past transgressions that have _no_ place in the here and now.

"It's Greene now. Has been for five years now." The woman who is Tim's mother retorts with plenty of anger still vibrating within her tone. "Fine!"

Escorting Mrs. Greene from the dining room, Ducky passes Gibbs who's on his way to check on the situation and more expressly, his agent's sister. "Duck. Everything all right?"

"Yes, Agent Gibbs, Mrs. Greene and I were just going to take a walk and have a lovely talk."

"K. Mrs. Greene." Gibbs acknowledges politely before walking further into the room, heading straight for Sarah.

"_Agent Gibbs_? **THE** _Agent Gibbs_?" Mrs. Greene yells shrilly, even as Ducky continues to propel her to the outside doors.

"We shall talk with him in a bit, my dear lady. AFTER you have sufficiently calmed down enough to be allowed back into the hospital without disturbing the patients." Ducky firmly chastises her while they continue to walk outside.

Sarah's staring down at her drink, her eyes clouded with tears. Being reminded of her father's short lease on life, she's sick at heart that she can't be in two places at one time. Thankfully, Tim's getting released today and the ruse she and Penny have worked out to keep Tim from finding out – at least until now – had worked. But where will Tim go now and how will she manage to split her time between her brother and her father, as well as work? Now her mother's appeared from out of the middle of nowhere, so Sarah will be expected to be there for her, too. And what about her grandmother?

"How long has your father been sick?" Gibbs asks her quietly, his tone almost reverent. Sitting down at the table, he immediately asks the question that is most important to the rest of the McGee family, deliberately ignoring the spectacle her mother's just made or brought out into the open. None of them need that.

"We found out the night Ti….the night all of you went missing." Sarah replies in a voice that's far from steady.

Gibbs doesn't correct her about the timetable on his own disappearance. Rather, he pulls the attention of the conversation where he wants it to go. "You had any time with your dad since Tim's admittance here?"

Sarah shakes her head. "Only Penny has had the time to sit with him. I've had to work and finish my Master's requirements.

"Need to remedy that." Gibbs quietly surmises. She has to be hurting for her brother and her dad too. It's remarkable that she's managed to hold it together without mentioning her father's cancer to anyone. Chances are neither she nor Penny wanted to risk Tim hearing about it or seeing it on their faces.

From several tables over where Tony has retreated to in order to respectfully give Gibbs privacy to speak with Sarah without an audience, Gibbs catches his Senior Field Agent's eye. "Need you to do somethin', Tony."

"Anything, Boss." Tony offers.

"Take Sarah to go visit with her dad. Stick around til she's ready to head out." Gibbs requests. His tone is nowhere close to the ordering tone the younger man is used to.

"Sure thing Boss. "C'mon. Sarah. Let's go see your dad. Is there anything we need to stop and get him? Anything you'd like to bring him?

With a grateful smile, first in Gibbs direction and then in Tony's, Sarah gets up and walks with Tony out of the cafeteria, in a direction opposite of the way in which Ducky took her mother. He knows none of them need another confrontation anytime soon.

*******NCIS*********

Left alone in the cafeteria, Gibbs sighs. He'd just watched three fires be put out in less than ten minutes time and all within the same family. How is it he's never before had an inkling that Tim's family life was so chaotic and stressful for him? The poignant exchange between Tim and his grandmother that he's just witnessed almost broke his heart.

"_Why didn't you tell me?"_

"_Because Timothy you certainly had more than enough on your plate, sweetheart. I was NOT going to add to that. And I wasn't going to allow anyone else to, either"_

"_But, Penny, he's …"_

"_Your father. Yes, sweetheart. I know. And I more than anyone had long hoped you would be able to mend the rift between you. All these years of silence have broken my heart. But, Timothy, you have stood up on your own two feet with him and nothing should take precedence over your recovery from what you have just been through. Trying to spend time with him before now would have completely eradicated all of your years of learning how to stand up for yourself because you would have been susceptible to his demanding nature and caved in out of sympathy or guilt. None of which you deserve or need"_

_Wait, you didn't tell him did you?" Tim's horrified expression was impossible to miss._

"_No. Sweetheart. We didn't. We knew you wouldn't want him to know. But Timothy, he did know you were missing. We couldn't keep him from finding out through his Navy contacts. You know that."_

"_I know. Just as long as he doesn't know ….any details."_

"_He didn't hear of any from myself or from your sister."_

"_You're not really moving abroad for a new job, are you?"_

"_No, sweetheart. That was a ruse."_

"_Not a very nice one." Tim throws back at her with a flurry of anger._

"_I didn't want you burdened with what your father was going through. You…"_

"_Had a lot on my plate. What else aren't you telling me, Penny?"_

"_Timothy."_

"_Please! You don't have to protect me anymore! I wanna know!"_

"_All right. You father is refusing treatment."_

"_No surprise there. Lemme guess, he wants to get back on his ship."_

"_Yes."_

"_Because his 'men' are so much more important than his family." Tim mutters._

_Gibbs watches as Penny's face pinches in pain at her grandson's words. From the looks and sounds of this, the McGee family have had this fight many times before. It hits the Team Leader square in the eyes that this is yet another glaring spotlight on his failure to look beneath the surface of his people and actually get to know them. After all, through the years and without checking, he's assumed that Tim had an intact family from which to draw whatever strength and love he needed to get him through the tough times this job brought to them._

_Unwilling to interfere in this private discussion he's accidentally been sucked into by remaining by Tim's side through his mother's unexpected arrival and verbal barrage, Gibbs remains frozen in place, his eyes watching Tim's genuine emotions come out with a rareness that's very enlightening._

"_I think I need to be alone for a while." Tim lays back against the bed, not looking as his grandmother kisses him on the cheek and leaves the room, the door quietly closing behind her._

_Gibbs moves to leave, only to be stopped unexpectedly. "Boss? Will you stay? Please?"_

_Silently, Gibbs nods as he sits down in the chair beside the bed._

"_I wanna go see him."_

"_Ok."_

"_Will you take me?_

"_Penny…"_

"_Won't take me because she knows he doesn't want to see me."_

"_Don'tcha think his limited life expectancy has changed his attitude?"_

"_No. But, I still need to see him." Tim looks at his boss beseechingly._

"_Sure, Tim. You get discharged, I'll take you."_

"_Thanks."_

"_Go on and get dressed. I'll go check on the rest of these guys." Gibbs heads out, closing the door firmly behind him._

Out in the hall, he had found Penny waiting for him_. _That conversation had rocked him more.

_"Penny?"_

"_He wants to go see him, doesn't he?"_

_Gibbs cocks his head at her, not verbally responding. If Tim wanted her to know that he would have discussed it in front of her._

"_It's how he's wired, Agent Gibbs. He wants to fix what's broken between him and his father. The trouble is, it's a bridge too far; one burned long ago. My son is too stubborn for his own good. Timothy is only going to get hurt."_

"_I'll talk to him beforehand." Gibbs offers._

"_I would appreciate it."_

"_You're not gonna give his father heads up."_

"_No. I won't do that to Timothy." Penny vows._

_Gibbs nods as she turns to leave, leaving him free to check on the others._

_*********NCIS*********_

An hour later, with all papers signed and fully dressed, Tim is finally checking out of the hospital. Letting Gibbs help him since he's still feeling less than 100% of his normal strength, he settles into the front passenger seat of the older man's car. He's surprised to see that mere moments later, they're stopping at a diner under an overpass.

"Boss?"

"Want you to eat a good lunch first." Gibbs informs him with parental concern. Before he has even turned off the car, Abby's Roadster pulls up next to Gibbs car. Glancing at each other in surprise, they both look over in time to see Abby silently getting out and slowly walking over to them.

With a sigh, the Team Leader glances at Tim again before he unfolds himself from his car. Concerned about Tim's reaction, he glances at him a third time, only to see the young man attempting to get out of the car himself, obviously intent on getting directly involved with whatever's going on with the woman who admittedly bears a hell of a lot of responsibility for what he's just been through. With a warning look, he takes that option off the table. There's no telling what frame of mind she's in and he isn't about to let her hurt Tim in any way. The young man's been through hell and back – including the last time he laid eyes on her – in that God-awful room, under horrific circumstances that affected him in too many ways to fathom completely, even by Tim himself.

Unused to this uncharacteristic behavior from Abby, Tim's mouth nearly hits his chest in shock even as he moves to get back out of the car, almost on instinct. A warning look from Gibbs stops him though, and he settles back into his seat, now stuck being merely a spectator to whatever's going on with his former lover and friend. On the heels of everything else going on in his head, he's confused about what to think in regard to her right now. The last time he saw her, was a very, very traumatic segment of time in the midst of a horrific nightmare and his sense of guilt, remorse, responsibility and regret had been overwhelming and overpowering enough that he'd literally given up on life.

Abby's movements stall. She doesn't know what she hoped to accomplish by following them here from the hospital. From what little she's just witnessed in their behaviors, Gibbs is still in Protective Papa bear mode where Tim's concerned. She doesn't blame him. In fact, inwardly, she applauds him for it. She knows it's something long over-due, even if it _is_ for extreme reasons at this point in time. Standing here right now at a loss for words, her time to speak up is all too soon at hand, when Gibbs uncharacteristically speaks first.

"How've you been, Abbs?" Gibbs asks with genuine interest mixed with concern. He hasn't seen her since that run in with her at the hospital. Not seeing her, however, has not erased his concern for her, despite her influence on what they've just been through; or maybe because of it.

"Ok." She replies quietly. "How about you?

"I'm fine." He replies without hesitation.

Instantly, her eyes narrow as she realizes his quick answer is typical of his side-stepping his own issues. Taking a silent minute to scrutinize him, she sees that he's missing some sleep and seems to be strung tight, like he's overdue for some tension release for one reason or another. She knows he went through his own private hell and can't imagine what's going through his mind right now. Well, yes she can, she mentally corrects herself. He's thinking about the rest of his team; about me and Jimmy and Ducky – everyone except himself. That's the way he's wired. Only this time, it concerns her greatly.

"I've been waiting at your house for you since last night." Her tone is surprisingly quiet and non-accusatory. It's a definite turn-around from the Abby he's dealt with before all of this happened. It helps to temper his own tone as he answers her unspoken question.

"I haven't been home in days." He offers as an explanation while he finally holds out his arms, an invitation for a long overdue hug.

Silently she steps into his embrace, accepting it, relishing it, wrapping herself in the memory of it. All too soon, she's forcing herself to withdraw from it as she steps back and looks up at him, quietly sharing her observations with him. "You've been taking care of Tim." She surmises without changing her tone. Her eyes don't meet his and they don't move over to Tim either. It's as is if she doesn't think she deserves to see herself treated as one of the team anymore. While he reads that loud and clear, it breaks his heart. "Probably everyone else too. Except yourself."

"You ready to come back to us now?" He sidesteps the observation in typical Gibbs fashion.

Abby shakes her head. "Not an option, Gibbs. Not after what I've done."

""That _you_ talkin' or Vance?" Gibbs asks with concern.

"Me."

"If you're not comin' back, Whattaya doin' here?"

"I owe Tim … I owe him a lot….especially an apology."

"Not sure he's ready right now, Abby."

"Why wouldn't he be – is something wrong with him?" Her question, where not too long ago would have been entirely selfish and whiney, is now thick with genuine concern.

"He's got a lot on his plate right now, some of it pretty new." Gibbs tells her. "It's Tim's call."

"Will you ask him if he'll talk to me? Please?" She implores him, still not looking at the younger man at the heart of her concern.

Appreciating that the old Abby wouldn't have bothered asking before barging over and demanding that Tim hear her out, Gibbs is quick to agree to her request now. "Yeah. Go on in, grab us a seat. I'll be in shortly."

"What if he says no?"

"I'll still be in shortly – and Tim will sit where he's comfortable when he comes in."

"Ok." Abby nods as she turns to head inside the diner. Turning back, she walks back to him and places a hand on his arm. "Thank you. And I'm really glad you're okay."

"Same here, Abbs. Same here." He offers her a tiny smile of encouragement before she turns and walks away.

Watching her leave, Tim lays his head back and sighs. He heard their conversation. With the windows down it was impossible not to. In a way, he's glad that he did. For Gibbs' sake, it's a good thing because it means he won't have to repeat any of it to him. It was refreshing to see them embrace, bringing a glimpse of normal back to the forefront of his mind, at least temporarily. Waiting until the older man turns his eyes in his direction, Tim answers the yet unasked question by getting out of the car. "Only if you'll sit with us, Boss. "

Gibbs silently watches the younger man drop his eyes and obviously struggle to put together what he now feels the need to say. The Team Leader knows that Tim needs to explain why he feels this way – even if it's only to himself. Seeing the young man's hands clench into fists as he struggles to work through it, Gibbs feels for him, walking around the car to stand next to him. He supportively places a hand on his agent's upper arm. "You don't have to explain it, Tim. I was there."

With a wave of relief, Tim looks up at the boss. Too tripped up at the reminder that the man had been there to witness one of the lowest points in Tim's life, all the young man can do is nod. He wants to say thank you, but the words won't come this time.

In another rare move, The Team Leader wraps his arm around the young man's shoulder, drawing him in for a supportive embrace before easing his arm down as together, they head inside. It's time to address the only elephant left among them as they emerge from this gigantic mess. Gibbs knows he needs to guide them through it. He just hopes he can do it right – without either of them getting hurt more.

***********NCIS**********

Seated inside the diner at a window seat that overlooks the parking lot, Abby watches in awe as Gibbs' physically supports Tim after speaking quietly to him. Whatever he's just said has emotionally tripped Tim up. She can see that in his state of frozen contemplation that lasts all of thirty seconds. That means it was intensely personal and supportive, probably complimentary, too. Then again, she's basing that thought on prior behaviors and who is she to say that neither of them have changed. Just watching Gibbs offer Tim that one-armed shoulder hug and embrace proves that he's definitely not the same person now.

What does this mean for this upcoming discussion? Will there even be one – or will Tim come in and walk away to sit at a different booth while she and Gibbs talk? If he does, she cannot blame him since she has blindsided him here. This is something she realizes and with a pang of regret, almost wishes she'd done differently. She should have pulled back from her plan to talk to Gibbs no matter where she found him this morning.

The answer to her question arrives in short order when the guys come in and Gibbs slides into the booth beside her and Tim, the seat across from both of them. Seeing Tim anchor himself to the boss man's blue oceans of support and trust, Abby realizes it's the seating arrangement that works best for all of them. It's obvious that Gibbs still feels the need to be here for both of them and to help them through this rough patch, if he can. What's even more obvious is Tim's desire to move forward. Inwardly, she rejoices, while outwardly, she takes the first baby step as she looks at her former lover and friend directly for the first time since they'd been in that room together.

"Hi, Tim."


	40. Chapter 38

Looking across the table at Abby now, seeing her up close and in person for the first time since they'd been shoved together in that room back in the midst of the hellish nightmare, Tim offers a small smile, a timid one. He's still working through trying to accept that what happened was not his doing, that no one would have or could have expected any more of him than what he'd done down in Mexico, with the exception of actually reporting the events as he should have, instead of covering Abby's butt, like he had. Trying to come to terms with the fact that the majority of the responsibility lay with the two people currently sitting with him, isn't easy and hasn't been at the top of his list of things to think about here lately. That's why having to do so now, on the spur of the moment and in a public place is disconcerting, to say the least.

"We don't have to do this here." Gibbs reminds him quietly, the older man's eyes not leaving his face yet. He knows that now versus later is not the issue for Tim, as they just talked about out in the parking lot. But, he can see that it's still a bit of a struggle for him and he has to wonder if this is too much on top of everything the young man's just been thrown about his father.

"I'm okay." Tim offers, meeting the man's eyes to show that he means it.

"Really, Tim?" Abby asks sincerely. "Because I know this is unexpected and last minute. I'll understand if you'd rather not talk to me right now."

"Abby, it's not you….exactly." He replies seriously, his eyes finally meeting hers across the table.

"I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. About that day." She admits.

He's surprised. "With everything else you went through, I…"

"Tim, I see you every night in my dreams."

Gibbs frowns at this and starts to say something, but Tim beats him to it.

"Abby, I…"

"Every night, you're sitting in that chair, begging me for forgiveness and it breaks my heart."

Tim looks away, his vision clouding as the emotions from that time come back to him with a vengeance. He _had_ been begging her for forgiveness that day. With everything he'd had within him, he'd begged.

"Abby!" Gibbs is less than happy with her right now as she throws this in Tim's face, the young man's lowest emotional point, one that had him giving up, is NOT the one she needs to be reminding him of right now. Hell, that's the one that had him worried about talking to her in the first place!

Tim smiles thinly at the boss. He appreciates the effort, but he'll get through this okay. Exchanging glances, they silently communicate in a way that lightens Tim's heart, letting each other know that they'll speak up when they feel the need. They'd never been able to do this before.

"Tim, you had _nothing_ to be forgiven for. _That's_ what I needed you to hear today."

Tim glances back at her, somehow managing to keep his eyes locked on her when they find hers this time. "I don't unders….."

"_You_ didn't do anything wrong in Mexico – I did! We both know that!"

"I used to think that." Tim admits quietly, his eyes moving over to his water glass.

"Still should, Tim." Gibbs intervenes. "Order. Both of you. Need to eat." Issuing the first direct order he's given since coming back from this mess, the Team Leader frowns. He hadn't meant to give it as an order, but he knows they'd both argue the point and didn't want it to escalate or turn their attention away from their much needed talk. Oddly enough, neither of the younger two even flinch at the order as they scoop up their menu and do what they've been told.

Once orders are placed and a moment of silence taken in while they relax with their drinks, Tim begins to feel fidgety and restless, as if expecting the other shoe to drop. He's glancing everywhere nervously. Even his hands aren't still as they turn his water glass repeatedly, his eyes finally locking on the liquid inside.

Still observing both he and Abby for their own good, Gibbs is quick to call him on it. "Tim?"

"Sorry, I guess I'm just not sure what else is coming my way." Tim tries to explain.

"Nothing. I promise." Abby vows. "_I _did this. I brought this down on us by acting stupid in Mexico."

"_Wasn't_ just you, Abbs. Wouldn't have _been_ a trip for you two to take if I hadn't done what I did twenty years before." Gibbs reminds her with regret.

"And you wouldn't have done _that_ if that bastard hadn't…!" Tim angrily retorts.

"Guessing you don't hold me responsible." Gibbs offers dryly as he watches Tim try to pull himself together and drink some of his water.

Abby sits back in her seat, shocked at Tim's reaction. "So, you're not feeling….._any_ thing about that?" She asks him delicately. "I remember I was really, REALLY devastated to think that Gibbs could..."

"No!" Tim replies heatedly. "If someone ever does to my family what that…. I'd do the same thing! So no!"

"Hope you don't do what I did, Tim." Gibbs quietly tells him. "I don't recommend it."

Tim shifts in his seat as he calms down in the face of what his mentor is telling him. "I know, Boss."

"What are your plans now, Abby? Gibbs deliberately changes the subject.

"I don't have any." She replies. "I don't think I'm ready to face the Agency or the consequences yet."

Gibbs nods and stands to his feet. "Be right back." He walks to the head, confident that they'll be able to handle a conversation without him there now. It'll be good for them, too. God knows, it's long over-due.

"Yes you are." Tim sits up and looks back at her. "You've always been strong; strong enough to take anything that comes up."

"Not this time, Tim." She shakes her head. "This time I can't hide from what I did or blame someone else. All of us almost died because of this."

"Not going in is holding on to all of it. And if _you_ can't let go, how are _we _supposed to?" Tim wants to know.

"I don't understand." Abby admits.

"You heard Gibbs. He's partly responsible. You think it's fair that he keeps feeling that?"

"What? No!"

"Then you have to let it go, too, Abby. It's the only way he's going to be able to!"

"This is more than you worried about us letting it go, isn't it?" She asks with concern.

Tim schools his thoughts and his emotions. Nothing beyond this conversation is her concern and that's the way it needs to stay. "No. I just think it's important that we three, the three at the center of it, let go of it, once and for all. We're not the same people now that we were before this happened and that's gonna be hard enough to adjust to. If we don't let it go, it will make it impossible for the others to and that's not fair to them."

"I know." She sighs. "You're right."

Tim nods. "Good. Now, the only thing left for you to do is bring yourself back to the team."

"And face Vance." Abby reminds him with a solemn tone that reminds him of someone facing a firing squad.

"And face Vance." He echoes her sentiment. "But, you've done that before."

"Not like this, Tim."

"Doesn't matter, Abbs." Gibbs says as he slides back into his seat, having silently returned from the head. "Still up to the challenge."

"I appreciate the vote of confidence, guys." She replies quietly.

As the waitress brings their food all talk dies down and a quiet meal is enjoyed in a silence that's finally golden between them.

************NCIS*********  
**

Tony, Ziva, Jimmy and Ducky sit down to lunch together at a diner across town now that Tony's been relieved of duty where Sarah's concerned. Her grandmother's arrival had short-circuited his duty and he'd come up with this idea on the spur of the moment, grateful when the others agreed without hesitation. They'd all agreed that it was something best done without involving Gibbs or Tim, who , not only had their hands full, but also were too emotionally at the center of this to be dragged into this blindsided or on short notice like this. Besides, it's another piece of the picture they need to reacquaint themselves with, without that added emotional element. Goodness knows there'll be enough of their own there as it is.

It's hard, coming back here, but it's something they agreed they needed to do. None of the wait staff recognize them, which makes it easier to wade through the emotions and memories that coming back here to the place from which they were taken are bringing out. Silently, they look around, take in the normalcy of what is far from normal for them.

When the waitress brings them their water, Tony is the first to look away, his thoughts in an uproar. Seems like a lifetime ago that their ordeal started with Tim's glass of water. That sharp reminder hurts. He's reminded of the viciousness with which he reacted to the thought of Tim being so sick to his stomach that he'd run to the head to hurl, leaving the others susceptible to the ploy of the kidnappers. It was a responsibility that had never been Tim's to shoulder and Tony has to catch his breath at the reminder that he, himself blamed Tim for this, no one else.

Suddenly, it's as if none of them want to be here. With nothing more than slight nods, they get up and walk out, the astounded waitress frozen in place. Only when they reach the outside, does Tony find the ability to breathe freely again. Gasping for air, his eyes happen upon Ducky's and surprising him to find the M.E. watching him with concern. A short nod and Tony's letting the older man know he's fine.

"That did not go as well as I had hoped." Ziva quietly admits, her eyes also on her partner, full of concern.

"Yeah, not one of my better ideas." Tony adds.

"Actually, Anthony, I believe it was a _fine_ idea. We simply were not as prepared for it as we thought ourselves to be. Absolutely _nothing_ to fault yourself over." Ducky attempts to soothe Tony's self-doubt and irritation.

"Thanks, Ducky."

"Hey, guys, let's go to that other diner Agent Gibbs is always talking about."

"Always talking about, Palmer?" Tony presses for more information.

"Okay, not always, but he has mentioned it. Something about it having the best burger?"

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Ziva offers, hoping to spur them into doing something else together that won't end badly.

*********NCIS*******

Thirty minutes later, Abby, Tim and Gibbs have finished their meal and are heading out. Conversation has dwindled down to an uncomfortable silence as if they've run out of things to say. Apparently, there was only so much of that – that Tim could take and he'd been the first to stand to his feet, thanking both as he pulled out his wallet and withdrew cash to cover their meal. Setting the money down on the meal ticket and pushing it further away from him, as if making sure it doesn't fall off the table, Tim walked away, heading outside.

"Is he okay? Really?' Abby worries.

"Just found out his father's dyin. Cancer. Been told he's got six months." Gibbs informs her. The others already know and this way, Tim won't have to repeat it for her sake.

"Oh, God! Gibbs, no!"

"Penny and Sarah found out the night you all went missin."

"OH, how awful for them! Wait you said some of what was on him was new? That means they didn't tell him…"

"Til this mornin'. And_ they_ didn't tell him. His mother did."

"His mother? I thought she was off on some lifetime quest or something with her new husband?"

"I dunno."

"Well, I'm sure Penny and Sarah had their reasons for not telling Tim. They didn't want him to worry about his dad while he was recuperating. I can understand that. So, why isn't he visiting his dad right now?" Abby asks in confusion.

"Wanted to feed him first?" Gibbs asks dryly, knowing she'll finally get the point.

"And I forced my way into your plans. Gibbs, I am so sorry!"

"Did it _look_ like he minded?"

"No. But that's the way Tim is." Abby reminds him as she gently prods him to exit the booth so they can leave.

Getting to his feet, Gibbs glances out the window. He notices Tim leaning against his car, his hands across his chest with his head down. Obviously, he's thinking hard about something. Or maybe he's not thinking at all. Maybe he's giving his brain a chance to rest from everything that's been thrown at him today.

It's disconcerting to see the old hard to read Tim come back, but at the same time, it's comforting. He hasn't completely lost himself to this mess and that's a good thing. Glancing over at Abby, he's met with her worried look she too moves her eyes of Tim onto him.

"He'll be fine." He reiterates. "Stronger than we gave him credit for."

Satisfied that her friend is in the right hands, Abby walks out with him, ready to face the rest of the day, the first in this new life. As they get close to Gibbs' car, they're brought up short when they see the others arrive. Tim smiles as the new arrivals spill from their car and head in their direction. It's the perfect opportunity to bring Abby back in, with the help of the others and Gibbs doesn't miss the chance. Boisterous greetings ring out among the parade of hugs for Abby. They're all happy to see her again and upon a quick exchange of information, manage corral her into going back inside with the new arrivals leaving Tim and Gibbs to continue on their way.

Feeling better now, more free, Tim smiles as he settles back into the car seat. "That was nice. Really nice."

"Yeah." Gibbs agrees as he starts the car. Slipping the car into gear, he frowns and quickly slips it back into park.

"Boss?"

Silently, the older man nods in the direction of the Diner's door from where Abby has reappeared and is quickly headed their way.

Silently, they wait for her to reach them again. Tim is startled when she stops at his rolled down window. "I meant to say this earlier, Tim. And you being the gentleman, would never mention it. I'm sorry for everything. More sorry than you'll ever know. I mean, I know it doesn't take any of it back or change it or undo the trauma or …"

"Abby. I get it. And I accept your apology. But just to warn you, it will take some time."

"For us to be friends again?"

"To get past living day by day." He quietly tells her.

"I get it." She acknowledges his honesty. With a glance over at Gibbs who nods at her, she steps back. "I'll see you later?"

"Hopefully at work." Gibbs says pointedly.

"Yes, Boss man." Abby says with the first full out grin they've seen on her face since their ordeal began.

Watching her turn and practically run back inside, Gibbs chuckles and puts the car in gear once again, this time driving them away in the direction they need to go now.

"Have I thanked you for doing this yet, Boss?" Tim asks without opening his eyes.

"No need, Tim."

"There is for me."

"Understood." Gibbs replies before casting a concerned look at him. "Rest up."

"Okay." The young man concedes.

Gibbs grabs his cell phone and makes a call. "Gangs all together at the diner**…**thought you'd wanna see for yourself, Leon. Uh-huh. Yeah. Tomorrow." Gibbs snaps his phone shut and slides it back into his shirt pocket. Glancing over at his passenger, he smiles at the sight of him actually resting.

They've barely gone five miles down the road, however, when Tim's sitting up straighter and frowning.

'Somethin' wrong?" The Team Leader asks with a sideways glance in Tim's direction.

"Just kicking myself for dragging you into my problems, Boss. Not exactly fair of me. But, I asked you without even considering that."

"Tim." The warning tone isn't new, nor is it unfriendly.

Silently, Tim looks over at the boss.

"Would've driven you anyway."

Swallowing hard, Tim settles his head back against the seat as his head processes the realization that the boss is sincerely intent on helping him, not just feeling sorry for him. "Thanks, Boss."

***********NCIS**********

The group, together again, for the first time since first recovering at Ducky's house, enjoys the chance to reconnect, though slowly, yet sincerely, question by question, answer by answer as they begin to inquire into how each other's been doing, how they've coped and what they're planning on doing about work.

Ducky's ecstatic that Abby's back among them, but checks on each of them with a silent scrutiny as they talk about anything and everything that comes to mind. Ziva and Abby sitting side by side, are a sight for sore eyes as they seamlessly work to reknit their bond, Jimmy, Breena and Tony pitching in without even trying. It's as if they were shedding the nightmare, a new skin ready to take its place.

******NCIS*******

Glancing over at his passenger, he smiles. Tim's come a long way since being hunkered down in the basement, traumatized and scared, completely incognizant of time and place and physically in very bad condition. It doesn't matter how long it's taken or how much work it took to get him here. The fact is, he's here, back among them with his head on straight and enough of old self intact, that he's completely recognizable. And that's what matters most. He's damn proud of him. Now, if he can just remember to tell him so more often; tell all of them more often.

Pulling into the parking lot of the hospital where John McGee is being treated Gibbs shuts off the car and waits, his eyes scrutinizing Tim while he naps. The young man is looking much, much better than he had a week ago. What a difference seven days can make. To see him now, no one would ever guess what he'd just been through. That brings his possible current mental state to mind and a frown to Gibbs' face.

"Something wrong, Boss?" Tim asks groggily, his green orbs open and watching Gibbs as they watch him.

'Promised Penny I'd talk to you before I let you go in."

"Because she's convinced I'm just gonna get hurt if I push my way in to see him."

"Is she right?"

"Maybe. But it's what I have to do." Tim admits stubbornly.

"Tim."

"Boss, he's my dad and he's on borrowed time!"

"I hear ya, Tim. I just…just don't expect things to be different."

"Just hoping, Boss" Tim says as he gets out of the car and leads the way in, no longer hesitant in what he's doing.

********NCIS*******

Abby's the first one to notice his arrival, her sudden episode of going silent, the tell-tale sign. Almost immediately, the others all turn to look. Almost in chorus, they greet him. "Director!"

Though it's not usual for them to be happy he's crashing their party, they know this time, the fact that he is, means the boss man called him and gave him the heads up and that he had a good reason for it, even if they don't know what that reason is. He's dressed informally and he's not even carrying a toothpick, so they are quick to relax as he sits down across from Abby, his obvious point of interest the moment he looks her way.

While not intrusive per say, he does question how she's doing and whether or not she's coming back anytime soon. When it's clear he's genuinely concerned about her, she hedges that she'll come back when the door is opened for her to do so. With a smile on her face, she accepts his answer that the door hasn't been closed yet, though they do need to talk more in depth about things.

With Gibbs' words in mind, she vows to be back at work first thing in the morning. Cheers go up around the table and the afternoon snack turns into a full outright dinner with celebratory drinks to go round. Vance leaves them to their celebrating, once he reminds them to drink responsibly and not drive. With Ducky's assurance that they will all get home safely, he's off, feeling better about this team than he has since the nightmare began.

********NCIS*******

Trailing behind Tim as they cross the parking lot and enter the building, Gibbs is still frowning with a growing feeling in his gut that this isn't going to end well. Patiently he follows Tim as the young man walks up to the desk at the front entrance, provides his identification and asks for his father's room.

"I'm sorry, Sir. We don't have anyone here by that name." The young nurse behind the desk tells him with a genuine look about her.

"Yes, you do. He's been here for three weeks now." Tim argues back firmly.

Gibbs can't help but feel for him, stepping up next to him, placing a supportive hand on his lower back.

"I just now came on shift. Let me check on that for you, all right?" She gets to her feet and leaves her desk to walk into the large room behind it that is obviously her boss' office.

They can see her confer with someone else in the room and both women look in their direction. Tim glances at Gibbs nervously as an older woman comes out with a sad look on her face. She approaches Tim and addresses him quietly.

"Mr. McGee. I am sorry, but your father checked out an hour ago."


	41. Chapter 39

_"Mr. McGee. I am sorry, but your father checked out an hour ago."  
_

Frozen in shock, Tim can't' move; the indirect warning of both his grandmother and Gibbs now ringing in his ears.

"…_she's convinced I'm just gonna get hurt if I push my way in to see him."  
"Is she right?"  
"Maybe. But it's what I have to do."  
"Tim."  
"Boss, he's my dad and he's on borrowed time!"  
"I hear ya, Tim. I just…just don't expect things to be different."  
"Just hoping, Boss"_

Letting Hope take yet another chance to knock him off his feet with this as the end result isn't a _complete_ surprise. It's just one last time, he'd let his heart guide him instead of forcing it to remain locked away behind the defensive walls he'd built between him and his old man, for reason that sharply resemble this one. Failure is not foreign to him but it still tastes bitter. Sighing, he finally finds himself able to move, even smiling weakly at the obviously upset Head Nurse. It's not her fault. Hell, it's not anyone's fault. It's just what it is; John McGee firmly entrenched in thinking only of his career and the men who signed up to take orders from the likes of him.

Far be it for Tim to even think the man would have taken a breath long enough to process the fact that his only son had just been kidnapped and held against his will for a week and then had to spend a week in the hospital recovering from what had been done to him. Why should that give the man reason enough to reach out to his oldest child and attempt to rebuild the long broken bridge between them? Better yet, why should Tim have expected that much from him, despite the fact that the man is dying of cancer as well? _Maybe he should have been told how close you came to dying. NO! It wouldn't have made a difference – not a good one, anyway._

With another sigh, Tim turns and walks back outside, this time, turning toward the Serenity Garden off to the side of the building, inadvertently ignoring his mentor. He's lost in his thoughts to the point he fails to notice the boss watching him with genuine concern. Even when the older man follows him out and shadows him within fifty feet, Tim fails to notice. By the time Gibbs sits down on a nearby bench to wait Tim out, the younger man is no longer aware of his surroundings because his inner turmoil has risen sharply and already thrust his mind on a rollercoaster without controls.

*******NCIS*********

Gibbs frowns. He tried to warn Tim, hoped the young man would heed his warning and his concern, but understands why he hadn't. He feels for his obviously wounded heart. He doesn't have Penny's number and isn't sure that's who he should be calling anyway with Tim's mother in town. Opening his phone, he calls the one person he knows can offer some sage advice right about now. "Hey, Duck. Got a minute?"

*********NCIS*******  
**

Among the chaotic reunion of the rest of Team Gibbs, including Leon Vance, the sound of Ducky's cell phone ringing a moment ago had raised instant alarms. It's a new phone, just like theirs and very few people have the number. So who is calling him and why?"

The elderly man had smiled apologetically as he opened his phone to answer it. "Carry on, children." He'd encouraged as he finally spokes to his caller. "Hello?...certainly, Jethro. What can I… oh dear."

Now, the man's face morphs from entertained by the group to concerned about what he's hearing on the phone. "I shall be there shortly…..yes, I do and I shall call her immediately….." Snapping his phone shut, Ducky puts it away in his shirt pocket and rises to his feet. "I'm afraid, I must go."

"Everything all right, Doctor Mallard?" Leon asks with genuine concern.

"It appears that Timothy's father had already checked out of the hospital before our young man arrived to visit with him. The news was rather a shock for Timothy."

"_What?"  
"Why would his old man do that to him?"  
"How did he know Tim was on his way to see him?"_

The questions fill the air in tandem from Abby, Tony and Ziva respectively, but Ducky's mission is already set in his mind, effectively blocking out his propensity to answer all questions put to him. "As I have been asked to check on our young man, I will bid you all a good night."

"Tell him we're here for him when he's ready for company." Tony wisely requests.

"Don't leave him alone, Ducky." Abby begs. "He needs to know he's not alone right now."

"Ducky, you came with us. How will you get there?" Ziva wants to know. "Do you wish for me to ….?"

"I'll drive him." Vance offers unexpectedly, leaving the requests of the others unanswered since they speak for themselves as to the depth of concern they share for the young man at the heart of this discussion.

"Director, that's very kind of you, but I do not believe…" The older man begins to beg off from using the Agency Head that way.

"Won't intrude. Just gonna give you a lift."

Ducky nods. "Thank you."

As the two men walk out, the others in the group go silent, each of them feeling at least in some small way; the hurt it has to be for a father to do that to his son.

Finally, as if to speak what they are all thinking, Abby voices what she can't stop repeating to herself. "Poor Tim. How much more can he take?"

*********NCIS************

"…thank you for letting me know, Ducky. I'll be right there." Penny Langston closes her cell phone, staring at it sadly.

"Ducky? That's Dr. M…is something the matter with Tim?" Sarah asks worriedly. "I know he was heading to Agent Gibbs house as soon as he checked out of the hospital. He promised me he was going to go right to bed and sleep."

"Sarah, you know your brother. As soon as he found out your father was in the hospital, he became determined to go see him. That doesn't mean he isn't planning, or should I say, wasn't planning on keeping his promise to you after that."

"I take it things between them didn't go well." Elaine Green surmises sadly. "I've always hoped that John would stop looking at Tim through those narrow '_only the Navy is good enough'_ lenses of his. Especially after the horrifying ordeal our son has just been through."

Penny looks angrily at her former daughter-in-law. "_Someone_ told John that Timothy was on his way to see him! Did it ever occur to you that Timothy didn't want his father to know ahead of time? That it just might backfire and leave that boy heartbroken - again?" She's holding tightly onto the control it's taking not to smack the woman standing in front of her.

"I haven't spoken to him, Penny." Her former daughter-in-law defends herself. "There's enough going on in this family without adding to it with _that_ confrontation waiting to happen. You very well know, I have never supported John's way of handling Tim."

"It was me, Penny." Sarah admits guiltily. "You're right, I _do_ know Tim enough to know he'd want to go see Daddy first. And I wanted Daddy to be nice to Tim for once. So I gave him time to think about what he'd say to Tim. I didn't think of it from Tim's perspective. Oh, God, what have I done?"

"Oh, Honey! You know your father better than that." Her mother sympathized. "He…"

"Still doesn't want to talk to Tim face to face." I know." Sarah admits regretfully, sniffling now as tears slide down her face. "But, I NEVER meant for my telling him to hurt Tim!"

"What happened, Penny?" Elaine asked with measured calm as she deliberately let the older woman's earlier tirade roll off her back. The poor thing has been through a horrible time of it, trying to be there for Sarah while Tim had been missing and then recovering and herself completely unreachable and unaware.

"He didn't say anything to _me_ about checking himself out." Sarah shares sadly.

"He wouldn't have, Sarah. But he's returned to his command because he has a ship to run." Her grandmother reminds her gently.

"But the cancer…" Elaine objects but is immediately interrupted by her former mother-in-law.

"Will rob him of his career soon enough that he obviously plans on making the most of it while he still can. Somehow, he's being allowed to hold onto it, at least for the moment."

"No matter what that does to Tim…." Elaine lets her bitterness slip.

"It's all _my _fault. Tim's never gonna forgive me for this." Sarah mourns as she flops down onto her grandmother's couch and puts her head down in her hands in despair.

"I am _sorry I_ flew off the handle, sweetheart. I'm not angry at your mother. And you know your brother better than that. He's a very forgiving person."

"Probably a different person in that regard now too." Sarah replies with a solemn resignation that brings a frown to both her mother and grandmother's faces.

"I'm going to talk with him right now.' Penny replies as she looks apologetically at her granddaughter. "I know you're worried about him, but I think it would be better if you remained off his radar for the moment, at least until he's had time to process this maneuver from your father."

"I agree. I've got studying to do anyway. Penny. Besides, I know you'll take care of him." Glancing uncertainly at her mother, Sarah turns and heads out of the room.

"I'm coming with you, Penny.' Elaine Green states firmly. "I haven't gotten to spend any time with my son since I've been here. He needs me."

"I think it's a very bad idea." Penny's response is carefully worded and laced with concern. "He hasn't seen you in six months and he's just been through a living hell that only those who went through it with him can even begin to understand. Besides, you have a daughter who is desperate for you to do some fence mending with her, even though she'll never admit it." Before anything else can be said, she turns to go.

"I don't want Tim to believe for a minute that I'm not here for him." The younger woman throws out in desperation. She doesn't want to admit her former mother-in-law is right about Tim. In fact, she'll refuse to believe it until she hears it straight from Tim himself. After everything her baby's been through, certainly he needs his mother. "I will spend the all of tomorrow with Sarah, when she's not under a time crunch for anything pressing. Just give me a minute to go talk to her. Please?"

"Fine. Mentally shaking her head, Penny heads out to the car to wait for Elaine. She's not surprised the younger woman has missed her point. She hopes she's wrong about the reception Elaine will get when she gets in front of Tim for the 1st time since her awful shenanigans in the hospital. Sure she'd been shaken to the core by the events going on in her family that she'd just found out about, but that didn't justify her extreme behavior – or help her children deal with it.

She knows that it is, in all likelihood, the fact that he allowed himself to be vulnerable to such hurt that is affecting him the worst right now.

_***********NCIS***********_

"What's your opinion on Agent McGee's recovery, Dr. Mallard?" Leon asks as he drives them away from the restaurant, his methods those of a careful father.

"Director, I hope you are not searching for some sort of information with which to derail that young man's career or his return to the field." Ducky warns carefully.

"Never even crossed my mind, Doctor." Vance replies calmly. "Just wanted a little insight into where to start the ball rolling with him."

"In his court, if you wish to see positive results that don't leave Timothy feeling pressured to choose something for the best interest of the Agency and not himself." Ducky replies with brutal honesty. "However, knowing Timothy, he will not realize the ball is even there unless you tell him so."

"Hence the question, what's your opinion of his recovery?"

"Remarkable but not without a few slippery slopes that need to be tread upon quite carefully."

"Understood."

"Director, what those slopes involve is not for me to say."

"I figured as much. Relax, Doctor Mallard, the last thing I want to do is force his recovery or intrude on what he's dealing with."

"Yes, well, so long as Timothy has the complete support of those he depends on as his friends and immediate co-workers, he shall recover splendidly, even with this rather viscous set-back to his hopes regarding the relationship between him and his father."

"It's got to be rough, having a Navy Commander for a father."

"I imagine it is not a picnic." Ducky quips tiredly.

With a surprised look leveled at the Medical Examiner, Vance goes quiet. The unusual response just now reminds him that even the aged Scotsman has limits and apparently, this conversation is topping one for him. Respectfully, Leon lets a calm silence settle in around them for the remainder of the drive. When they reach the Hospital, a quiet 'Thank you, Director" is heard before the two part ways.

_***********NCIS***********_

In the thirty minutes they've been sitting out here in the garden, Tim hasn't looked at Gibbs or spoken to him once. The older man understands the concept of being overwhelmed, having too much thrown at you at once, and even being buried under the emotions that a choice made with your heart that left you vulnerable for such pain, brings with it when it blows up in your face the way this has for Tim. The older man has no problem giving him the space to think. But he won't let him do it alone for much longer.

Twenty minutes ago, he placed that call to Ducky and before he and Penny get here; no doubt Tim's grandmother will beat the Medical Examiner here, Gibbs hopes Tim will have worked his way through that overwhelmed feeling and find the ability to rise above it at least enough to be able to re-engage his brain. His main concern right now is not letting Tim get stuck in whatever's running through his mind. It's been long enough now; time to pull him out.

Getting to his feet, he walks over to where Tim is sitting and sits down beside him and proceeds to do something he rarely ever does for anyone. He invites him to open up to him. "Wanna talk about it?"

The rarity of such an occasion must be so potent it has the ability to move one past emotional obstacles because Tim's response is classic shock. With his mouth dropped open and his eyes wide with surprise, he turns to look at the boss, yet says nothing.

With a smirk of his own, Gibbs reaches out and ruffles Tim's hair "Yeah, I know."

Tim smiles softly in return.

"Ready to come home with me like you planned?"

With a firm shake of his head, Tim's smile fades away and he retreats back behind his defensive walls This man, his mentor and the father he would have _loved_ to have had growing up; the man who means as much to him as his own dad, does _not_ need to have to deal with this. The plan for Tim to go home with him was _not_ supposed to be about helping Tim through more stuff heaped on him anew, but rather about the grateful and concerned young man being there for him, without drawing attention to the fact that, that was his reason for being there.

Sure, in Gibbs' mind, no doubt, the reason for the arrangement is to continue to look after Tim until he is more securely on his own two feet again. But, that knowledge only cements the plan more in Tim's head. Though reluctant to leave Gibbs without someone watching the man's six, Hell will freeze over before Tim willingly adds to the man's burdens.

Besides, Tim knows himself, even the newer version he's still getting used to, enough to realize when he needs a tactical withdrawal and the chance to regroup. Processing this set-back in his long-strained relationship with his biological father is difficult enough on the heels of his physical and emotional recovery; both of which are still a work in progress, without adding the guilt of adding this dilemma to whatever else is on the older man's mind.

_********NCIS********_

From across the garden, having just arrived, Penny and Elaine stop short and watch the scene play out, neither unable to hold back a parental smile at the actions of the 'tough as nails' Team Leader who is obviously_ quite_ capable of parental gentleness and concern for those under him. Though both are processing this realization differently, neither intrude upon it by moving towards or speaking into it. Rather, they allow their Timothy's Mentor and Team Leader to be there for him since it is very obvious to them that Tim is comfortable with him doing so.

Newly arrived himself, Ducky silently joins Timothy's family members, coming to a stop on Penny's side, opposite of where Elaine is standing. He, too, smiles at what he sees going on. Even the moment in which Timothy shakes his head and literally retreats behind a blank expression, fails to encourage the M.E. to intrude. He's confident that the two will sort this out just fine without outside help. In his own gut, he knows that Jethro's earlier call had been made in a moment of overwhelming concern for Tim's well-being.

Motioning the ladies to the nearby bench, the three of them sit and actually quietly greet each other, making sure to keep their voices low. None of them notice the moment Timothy spies them and smiles regretfully in Gibbs' direction before getting to his feet and approaching them. Only when he stops in front of them do they notice they haven't been as quiet as they'd attempted to be.

"Hi. Mom. Penny. Ducky?"

Smiling sheepishly, Elaine gets to her feet and quickly embraces her son, doing her best to mask her shock not only at the frailty she feels in his frame, but also in the tension of his posture and even the flinch in response to her touch. Finally, it hits her that his grandmother seems to know him better than she does. Stepping back, she waits for her son to speak first.

"Hello, Timothy." Ducky replies, deliberately refraining from asking questions.

With a tender smile on his face, Tim kisses his mother's cheek and then his grandmother's. Looking guardedly at his mother, he takes her hands in his and tells her what he knows she needs to hear, thankful that it's the truth. "I'm fine."

"Timothy…." She objects as her hand comes up to caress the side of his face. "Sarah wasn't trying to be hurtful when she asked your father to be nice to you when you came to see him."

"It's okay." He patiently withstands her ministrations, allowing her to have this connection he's well aware that she's truly relishing right now. He understands that she's still processing that she'd almost lost with him forever because, frankly, he is too. "Honest, Mom. I'm okay."

Her heart breaking for his penchant for putting others before himself, Elaine quietly asks. "Can I hug you again, please?"

Hearing his own mother _ask_ to hug him brings tears to Tim's eyes. Without hesitation, he steps into her embrace and soaks up the love and support she's obviously desperate to smother him with. The realization that he'd almost lost this from his family forever, momentarily steals his breath away and he swallows hard while he fights to get it back.

Holding her son close, Elaine mentally thanks God that she has the opportunity to do so, forcefully deciding to alter the course of her own life right here and now so that neither of her children ever have to feel parentless again. "I'm moving back to the States. No more crazy traveling, Tim. I promise. I'm gonna be here for you from now on. Kevin will understand." She quietly says to him.

Swallowing back the rest of his tears, Tim steps back and takes her hands in his again. "Traveling is his job, Mom. We knew that when you married him. We can't ask him to give that up or you the freedom to travel with him. And I won't let you."

"Tim…"

"No, Mom! _I _don't want to be the reason you change your life around."

"And_ I_ don't want to be the reason you go through anything _alone_ again."

Glancing around him, at Gibbs and Ducky and lastly at Penny all of whom are respectfully not staring at the two of them having this much needed heart to heart, Tim smiles softly as his mother. "I _haven't _been alone. And I _don't _want you sacrificing your happiness for me. I meant what I said. I _am_ okay."

"Okay is _no_t great or content or fine, Tim." She reminds him sadly.

"No. It's not." He agrees with all seriousness even as he sighs tiredly. "But it's a lot better than what I would have been able to say a week ago, Mom. And I _will _get back to those other places. It's just gonna take some time."

Seeing Tim literally begin to tire, Ducky steps up finally; incidentally overhearing the young man's last words. "The very fact that you are able to admit as much, Timothy means you are making great strides of progress. Now, it is clear you have overtired yourself. You really _must _call it a day. After all, you've only been out of the hospital for a few hours."

Nodding, Tim steps back. He turns to his grandmother and hugs her briefly. "Thanks for coming."

"Did you think I wouldn't, Timothy?"

"No, Penny." He smiles back at her.

Turning, he glances over at Gibbs who has remained a respectable few feet behind the family in these moments. "Thank you, for everything."

Gibbs nods as he walks up to the younger man. "It's what families do, Tim."

The surprise in Tim's expression tugs at Gibbs' heart. The silence emanating from the obviously confused agent on the heels of that look pulls at him even harder. He offers him a small smile of encouragement but doesn't push him to speak.

"Timothy, why don't you and Agent Gibbs carry on with your plans to recuperate at his home so that the others can be close by and he and I can keep a careful eye on your recovery?"

Turning to look at the M.E. Tim surprises him. "Can I talk to you?"

"Certainly, young man." Ducky replies as Tim slowly walks away in an obvious effort to put some space between himself and the others.

"Timothy, your mother and I are gonna go now. We know you're in very good hands with these two old codgers." Penny verbally tosses to her grandson, knowing it will at least offer him a small dose of humor with which to temper whatever struggle is currently weighing on him enough that he's faltering in his plan to go with his Team Leader.

Looking back at Penny, Tim chuckles as he shakes his head at her off the wall humor. "Okay." He watches with a wide smile as Gibbs' only response is a smirk along with raised eyebrows as he receives a wink from the smart-alec woman.

Turning back to the elderly Medical Examiner, Tim tells Ducky he doesn't want to force Gibbs to be surrounded by Tim's issues right now – but doesn't want him to be alone this first night he won't have anything else to focus on except his own emotions stemming from this nightmare.

"Understandable, Timothy. And admirable. Allow me to take care of making certain that Jethro is not left, as you say, to his own devices, just yet. I will do so after we get you settled in for some much needed rest."

"Thank you, Ducky." Tim answers wearily.

"Come, lad. I'm certain we shall be on our way shortly. But, first, I must speak with Jethro." Walking over to Gibbs, Ducky relays the situation to him. "Jethro, Timothy is reluctant to thrust his burdens on you at the moment. He's requested that he be allowed to retire this evening with me so that he may have time to gather himself together more completely without overburdening you."

"Duck…" Gibbs objects painfully.

"I know, my friend. However, we must respect the fact that Timothy is doing his best to put you first in his concerns. We must allow him this."

"Yeah. Okay." The younger man concedes reluctantly. "But, if you need anything…"

"I will call you. You have my word on that, Jethro."

"All right. Let me at least drive you home."

"Thank you, my friend." Ducky replies.

Together in an uncomfortable silence the three head out to Gibbs' car and endure the ride to Ducky's house. Once there, Ducky declines Gibbs' offer for help getting settled, citing that both he and Timothy are sufficiently on their own two feet enough that it is not necessary.

With a sigh, Gibbs nods and turns to go, his heart heavy with concern for Tim and for Ducky. He knows, however that there's nothing he can do for them at this point. He's done all he can for them until they reach out to him for whatever it is they need from him next. Getting in his car, he heads home for the first time in days.

From inside Ducky's house, the curtain falls back to the window as Tim is now certain that Gibbs has indeed gone home for the night. Nodding at Ducky, he watches the Medical Examiner pull out his phone and make a call. A small smile tugs at the corners of his mouth as he hears what he knows is the answer to his worry for Gibbs' being home alone with his thoughts tonight.

"Hello, Agent Fornell."


	42. Chapter 40

Driving home from Ducky's on autopilot, the Team Leader's mind is wrapped up in concern for the young man he's just left behind. Although it comes as no surprise to hear that Tim is concerned about him, Gibbs is very surprised to find that it's to the extreme of not allowing himself to go home with the former Marine, as originally planned. Truth be told, he's more than worried about the younger man, he's actually feeling slightly bereft at the idea of going home to an empty house. Then again, the last time he was home….

_Nearly running, he yanks the door open and sighs with relief. There's nothing here. But wait. A second glance around says differently. There, huddled in the far corner, almost completely curled in on himself, with, oh God, is that what it looks like in his hand? __Oh, God no!_

Shaking his head now as he pulls into the driveway and kills the engine, Gibbs frowns. He _can't_ revisit that road. It won't do him _any_ good and it _certainly _won't do his team any good. Speaking of his team….pulling out his phone, he calls Tony. Getting only voicemail, he leaves him a short message letting him know he's checking in on him. He does the same thing with Ziva, Abby and even Jimmy. He's surprised that he's gotten all of their voicemails, but then again, they're probably still out celebrating with a long afternoon lunch that will carry them over to dinner, even though Ducky was called away like this. _All of them together._

The last time he failed to join them at their get-together….turning the key, Gibbs quickly backs out of the driveway and heads back to the diner where he, Abby and Tim met earlier in the day. He's not sure how he gets there, but finally, he's there, pulling in and immediately searching through what windows, from the parking lot, he can plainly see without sun glare, thanks to the help of the overcast day, that his group is in fact, all still inside, having fun. Turning off the engine, he settles back into his seat, his eyes trained on them. Now that he's here, he's not going anywhere until he knows they've all come out better than they did the last time.

********NCIS**********

"…..thank you for letting me know, Ziva." Ducky ends the call he's just received and quickly makes another one. "Agent Fornell, you may need to postpone your visit for a while. It seems that Jethro is playing watchdog this afternoon ….yes, he's sitting outside the diner where his team, minus Timothy and myself, are enjoying an afternoon and most likely early evening as well….yes, perhaps in a couple of hours….thank you, Agent Fornell. Good night."

***********NCIS************

Watching Ziva slip away to make a discreet phone call, Tony's dragged from his moment of walking down memory lane enough to finally feel the intense scrutiny he's actually been under for the past few minutes, even through the window. Tony turns to find his boss watching him, the concern in the man's expression unmistakable even from here. With a quiet, 'excuse me for a sec." he's gone from the table and making his way as inconspicuously as possible out to the man's truck. Stopping at the driver's window since it's already rolled down, he gets right to the point.

"Boss, you okay?"

"Yeah."

"That why you're sittin' out here watchin' over us?"

Gibbs just turns his head to look at his Senior Field Agent without speaking.

Tony sighs. "Boss, I get it. But, this…..this security detail you're pulling with us… like this…., it isn't necessary and it can't be helping you any."

Another silent look from the boss has the younger man backpedaling on that last statement. "Okay, that's why you're here because it's what you feel better doing, watching over us like this. But, Boss, if you want us to feel safe without having to look over our shoulders, than you sitting out here isn't exactly achieving that. Come inside and join us."

Gibbs sighs. He knows Tony's right. Watching over them this way has probably just creeped them out worse than before he'd showed up here tonight. Now the best way to stem that flow of unease is to join them. Nodding, he gets out of the truck and walks back inside with Tony.

_***********NCIS**********_

Tim can't help but smile softly when he hears of the boss' choice of what to do with himself now that he's been cut loose from watching over him. It's not really a surprise. In fact, it's _almost _comforting to realize that the boss is still in Papa bear mode for the others too. The _almost_, being that it means the Team Leader's time to deal with his own emotions, whatever they may be, on the heels of this nightmare, has once again been pushed back and left undealt with. While completely aware that he's not a shrink, Tim knows he doesn't have to be one to know this is an unhealthy situation if left to fester much longer.

"No one can help him, until he is ready, Timothy." Ducky reminds him, seeming to read his mind. "Obviously, Jethro is not ready to let go of his need to vigilantly protect his team enough to stand down just yet."

"No surprise there." Tim replies quietly. "Part of me is relieved he's still watching over the others Ducky."

"Yes, I imagine you are. As am I. However, we need not worry just yet, about Jethro, either. "

"He's the man of steel. I know." Tim replies almost dryly. "Doesn't mean he won't go back to his two 'B's if someone doesn't let him see he doesn't have to go through this alone. He made sure _we _didn't have to!"

"Timothy, I understand your concern in regard to your mentor's penchant for dealing with such things alone with that renowned strength and solitude of his. However, even _you_ must see that he will need to do _exactly_ that in at least _some_ measure before he can even begin to heal, himself."

Tim sighs. "I know. I just don't want him to lose himself or drown or get lost in it all or….feel like he's alone….."

"All things you yourself have experienced in this nightmare, I presume?"

Tim looks away, unwilling to talk about just where his mind has taken him during the course of this mess.

"Perhaps, Timothy, this 'worrying' so over Jethro's road through this recovery, is merely a way to avoid processing your own? You haven't said anything about your father. Or about how you are _really _doing with all you have been through. You have a _very_ full plate, young man."

Tim sighs. "No argument there."

"_Do_ try to stop worrying, Timothy. It will only serve to hinder your own recovery process. "

"Better than thinking about my father." Tim mutters under his breath.

With a look of concern mixed with compassion, Ducky yanks open the conversational door Tim's just touched on. "Let's talk about him for a bit, shall we?"

Tim frowns. That's the last thing he wants to do. Shaking his head, he turns away. "Nothing to talk about there, Ducky. I let my guard down; expected more from him than he's shown himself capable of. My mistake. I'll get over it."

"Timothy, if I wasn't standing next to you right now, I would have vowed _tha_t kind of response came from Anthony."

"Guess I _have _learned a few things from him over the years. I'm sorry, Ducky. I know you're trying to help. But, I really don't want to talk about it. Besides, I'm really worn out. Would you mind if I…."

"Of course not, dear boy! You do need your rest! But, please, Timothy, do not isolate yourself with this. Let us help you."

"I'm fine." Tim contends firmly. He accepts the extra pillow from the older man and shuffles over to the guest bed waiting for him.

Watching the younger man settle down for a much needed nap, Ducky can only frown. He doesn't like that Tim won't talk but it doesn't surprise him either. There's no point in pushing his current patient because he'll only dig his heels in deeper about it. "I'll wake you for dinner in a little while, Timothy." He concedes as he turns and heads out.

"Thanks." Tim murmurs sleepily as exhaustion and the all over achiness he's been silently fighting for hours overtakes him, pulling him under at long last.

*********NCIS**********

Shuffling through his own front door, some three hours later, Gibbs' hand remains pressed to the door knob once he's inside, gripping it tightly. His mind instantly throwing him back in time to that moment when he first lost the desire to ever live so unprotected again as to leave his door unlocked:

_The hair on the back of his head stand straight up and his pulse begins to race, causing him to pause in his steps but then immediately double time it to his work bench, his hand immediately reaching for the hidden compartment under it._

_"You don't want to do that." the hooded figure steps out from behind the stack of boxes brandishing his weapon of choice; Ziva's gun. "If you want to see them alive again, that is."_

With a swift flick of his wrist, Gibbs angrily locks his door now and storms his way down to his basement. He's just spent the better half of his day being surrounded by his team –at times, just one degree or another, two of them, but all of whom are recovering, safe, sound, and fighting back. Why the _hell _does this stuff have to storm back inside his memories and thoughts now?

Dumping out his mason jar full of miscellaneous stuff, he quickly wipes it out with a nearby shirt and sets it back down, pouring himself a healthy glass full, he sets the bottle down and steps back, lowering himself to the work bench nearby. With a sense of impending sorrow rapidly filling his gut, he looks around his work space – nearly catching his breath in his throat as his eyes find the one thing that has held so much fear, repression, regret and pain for his team and especially Tim.

_"Gibbs, what can you tell me about your impression of Tim when you first found him in your basement on Tuesday?"_  
_"When I found him lost in the nightmare of hearing us being killed – while he held on to my loaded gun like it was his lifesaver?"_  
_"Yes."_  
_"All I could think about was keeping him calm and getting him to come back to the here and now without hurting himself."_  
_"Or you?"_  
_"He was never gonna shoot me!" Gibbs argues back angrily. "He would never hurt me!"_  
_"You're sure he never pointed the gun at you?"_  
_"Yes!"_  
_"What could you tell about his memories from what you were seeing and hearing?" She asks him unexpectedly. "Why? Why do you need to know this, Rachel?"_  
_"I don't. Tim does. Gibbs, Tim is convinced that he almost killed you when you found him. Somehow his memory has tweaked itself enough to include pointing your own gun at you, although he remembers nothing of how he got to your basement in the first place."_

_"I'm sorry. I can't begin to tell you how sor..."_

_"No. Tim. Don't, son… I meant it when I said none of this is your fault. Tim. At no time did you ever point that gun at me. Need you to know that."_  
_"I didn't?"_  
_"No."_  
_"Oh, thank, God!"_  
_"You wouldn't have hurt me even if you had. It's not in ya."_  
_"Neither is anything else I did, Boss." Tim admits quietly. "At least, what parts I can remember."_

_Suddenly he hears it as clearly as he's feeling it; the shattering of his heart, piece by piece as the enormity of this crisis hits him right between the eyes. Dropping into his chair, he blinks rapidly at the moisture trying to blur his vision._ _**Damn it to hell!**_

_Reaching over, he firmly grips his gun and pulls it from where he'd stashed it in the very moment he'd taken it from Tim – the memory of that moment and the adrenaline mixed with utter fear sending a cold chill up his spine anew. God, he'd feared he was about to lose Tim in those moments before that one!_

_"Tim." Gibbs quietly calls out as he slowly moves down the stairs, not letting his voice die off even for a second as he moves. "Tim; you don't want to do this. I gotcha, son. Easy does it." As he continues to calmly repeat the soothing words; slowly but steadily walking over to his agent; crouching down in front of him and locking his eyes on him._

********NCIS*********

Into this scene walks Tobias Fornell, codger of an old man with a soft spot for the first ex-husband of his own ex-wife. Together, they've done everything from solving crimes to work out issues involving raising Emily. Tobias often wonders what Gibbs feels about the fact that he, himself was blessed with a child with the cantankerous woman, while Jethro was not. He feels for him in that respect with clear hindsight on what it must have felt like for him to loose Kelly. But, he knows he can't begin to fathom how the usually sour former Marine felt when he'd lost the love of his life at the same time.

Watching him over the past few years, as his NCIS team grew on him, became close to him and managed to draw him in closer to them, Tobias has come to realize that this group is Gibbs' 'family' now. The man has proven without a shadow of a doubt that he'll die trying to protect them; even when he is helpless to do so. The FBI Agent wasn't surprised to get the phone call earlier in the day – requesting that he check in on Gibbs tonight.

In fact, he's been expecting it because Gibbs' people know their Team Leader and his need to 'go it alone'. And they also know, it's dangerous to let him do so. And who better to talk some sense into the stubborn bear than Tobias? What he _hadn't_ expected was the sight in front of him now.

Standing stock still in front of his own work bench, Gibbs' hands are wrapped around his service weapon and clip respectively, his eyes sightless as they reflect back to some far less than pleasant time and the expression on his face can only be described as haunted, full of pure, unadulterated sorrow mixed with guilt.

The emotions at work here are certainly understandable, given what the man has just been through and they're a lot to handle all at once in the endless supply. Suddenly, Tobias is grateful that Ducky called him. In fact, he wishes he'd gotten here sooner.

********NCIS*********

_Slowly, but surely Gibbs reaches out his hand, attempting to gently take hold of Tim's wrist; slowly and steadily pulling it down away from his head, the weapon going down to his lap with it. Just as calmly and slowly, the Team Leader manages to turn the weapon so that it's facing nothing but empty space in front of a wall that won't be a ricochet problem if the worst does happen. With every second that passes, he's holding on to the fight to get through, still talking to him in the quiet tone, slowly and calmly restating the same things slowly in hopes of breaking through the shroud of anguish, grief and guilt Tim seems lost in._

_"I gotcha, son. Easy... I gotcha… Easy."_

_Calmly, he continues to repeat his words while he waits for the obviously distraught young man to recognize his voice and hear what he's telling him. Now he slowly but surely reaches out his free hand, taking hold of Tim's wrist and this time, holding on, waiting for Tim to refocus his own eyes and come back to the reality of what it is he's actually trying to do here._

_Suddenly, It's as if someone's flipped a switch and the man inside of the Tim McGee they all knew and loved, has almost reached the surface. His eyes still unfocused yet searching, his voice full of disbelief yet still childlike in fear, even as his hand grips the gun just a bit more firmly. "Boss?"_

_Forcing back a shudder of profound relief, Gibbs steadies his tone and manages to keep it calm and soothing as he reaches out one hand to cover the weapon while the other reaches up to gently smooth the hair back from Tim's face. "Yeah, Tim. I'm here."_

_Shaking his head, Tim unexpectedly pushes Gibbs away, nearly knocking the man off balance. Tim immediately scrambles away in a new direction, the gun clutched even tighter, both hands cradling it now, as he keeps backing up until he bangs heavily into the closest corner wall behind him; his eyes bright with unshed tears. "**No!** Can't be...this... **haunting me!****Said** you... **dead**! I ...heard ...**shots**! ... **my **fault! All dead! My fault...!" Tim's words are so broken now; he can't even complete one full sentence as dry sobs wrack his frame. "He ...he **shot**... oh, God ...have I done...all dead?" Physically swaying on weakened legs and wobbling knees, it seems as though Tim's ready to fall out from the emotional battle he's been thrown into the midst of from seeing Gibbs._

_Watching the struggling young man's eyes try to focus on him but failing miserably as they wildly search the room without finding anything to settle on, Gibbs steadily reels him back in to the here and now. Hating to take his hand off the weapon, he reacts instinctively to Tim's need for a steadying hand, reaching out he grabs his arms enough to hold him upright. Raising his voice, he tries to get through the younger man's panic. "Tim. Look at me! I'm here. Feel my hand on your arms. Do you feel that?"_

_His head still shaking in firm denial, Tim moans in mental agony as the gun comes back up, shaking dangerously in his weakened grip. "I heard ...shots! He killed ...ALL... you! Because of me! STOP...HAUNTING ME! Go away!" The hiccupped ragged breathing nearly chocking him; Tim's eyes glaze over again with renewed grief. " KNOW I screwed up! He...he killed..."_

_"Nobody, Tim. He lied to you. Do you understand? He lied. He didn't shoot me. He didn't shoot any of us. He fired the weapon at the walls. Him telling you he killed us...was him lying to you. Me standing right in front of you now, holding you up, that's real. I'm real. I'm right here with you. And I won't lea ..."_

**"GIBBS!"** Fornell's unexpected voice rips him away from the god-awful memory.

Startled, the former Marine's hands grip the weapon on his hands even tighter and without a second thought, he's putting the pieces together with lightning fast reflexes and arming himself towards his unexpected visitor, the weapon now trained on Fornell's head.

"Whoa! Gibbs! C'mon, it's me! Damn! I didn't realize what you had your hands wrapped around under that table top. Guess after _every_ thing you've been through, I shoulda known."

"Ya think, Tobias?" Gibbs mutters angrily as he stows the now loaded gun back on his workbench. "What the hell you doin' here?"

"Wow, guess the old Gibbs isn't completely gone after all, is he?" The FBI Agent muses with genuine regret.

The piercing glare offered in return speaks loudly of just how unappreciated that sentiment is at the moment.

"Okay, okay, I deserved that one."

"Haven't answered my question, Tobias."

"I wanted to see how you were holding up, Gibbs. Wanted to make sure you're all right."

"Your phone broke?"

"Figured it wouldn't be near as honest over the phone."

With a repressed huff of laughter, Gibbs dumps out a second mason jar and wipes it out before filling it with a couple of fingers of bourbon. Handing it to his friend, he waits silently for whatever else might be on the older man's mind.

"You've got a hell of a team there, Gibbs." Tobias remarks solemnly as he sips his drink and plants his behind down on the third step from the bottom. "Went through that kind of hell together and still, their only concern is each other."

"Their good people, Tobias. Already knew that."

"Yeah. I know. But, what really amazes me – is that tech wizard of yours! Every time I think about it…..isolated, blindfolded, chained, thrown into that van and left helpless, wandering the streets in utter confusion, finding himself here in your basement, finally getting treated for his injuries, and still, his only concern is you!"

"Tobias, what…?"

"Doctor Mallard called me. But that Tim McGee of yours, well, let's just say, his concern came across loud and clear."

"Got enough on him already."

"Think that will stop him? I'm pretty sure he learned from the best on that one." Tobias remarks dryly. "You know, we still haven't talked to anyone on your team."

Gibbs' glares back angrily, all tendrils of memories fading to the background in the face of this new threat to his team's peace of mind and recovery. "Over my dead body, Tobias."

"Relax, Jethro. Not our intention to screw anything up. You know that. Doesn't mean we don't need official statements."

"Get 'em from Vance!"

"I'm sure the statements they gave NCIS are fine, but…."

"No buts! They've already given their statements! Take 'em or leave 'em!"

"All right. We'll accept copies of the statement they gave your agency." Tobias sighs. "How you holdin' up?"

"I'm fine."

"That why you're down here gripping that gun like it's your new best friend?"

Gibbs glares angrily at his friend. There's no point in answering that because the FBI Agent can't possibly understand any of this. Sure, the man's been through his own pile of crap, but nothing like this. Not even close.

"Okay. Well, in case you don't already know it, I'm here for you. Anything you need, just say the word."

Gibbs nods as he looks away. "Thanks, Tobias."

"Don't mention it." The FBI man replies seriously. He doesn't really want thanks. He wants his friend to be okay.

The only response from the NCIS Team Leader is that of taking another long drink and silently refilling his glass, every movement deliberate and sharp, as if filled with anger.

With a quiet sigh, Tobias Fornell sits back as much as he can on the step and lets the silence settle in between them. One man fighting whatever demons have come from the nightmare he and his team that are like his family have just been through; the other watching over him guardedly from a short distance away, willing to help, even if he's not sure how he can.


	43. Chapter 41

**_A/N:_**_ Warning: A dark time for our Fearless Team Leader &amp; a tough task for Tim - is he up to the challenge?_

* * *

_"...He lied to you. ... He didn't shoot any of us. He fired the weapon at the walls. ..."_

_"...you want him to believe that none of this is his fault. In fact, you are willing to lie to him if you can just get him to let go of the path you and I both know his mind is choosing as an escape even as we speak; to save him from his own destruction...I. Wont. Even. Have. To. Pull. The. Trigger. ..., will I?"_

The change in direction of the next memory whipping through him, the different voice; _**that **_voice - nearly robs Gibbs of the ability to breathe. Unmercifully, he's haunted once again by the horror of what he hadn't been able to prevent.

_ "...it is _**_your_**_ fault he has been suffering through the kind of consequences he will never forget..."_

_"...I took them - because of you..._

_You and I both know that that day was also the day you first believed that you had gotten away with murder. A belief, you unfortunately have carried with you for all these years..."__  
_

On the tail of those is the one reminding him that at that time he'd been believing that bastard had already killed everyone else on his team The onslaught is ripping the wounds wide open:

_"And now there is one. _**_Special_**_ Agent Gibbs...Taking the life of each one of your family members while you watch - as you took mine from me - has been something I will never forget. Thank you for making the prize of justice so much fun._

Unconsciously agitated now, Gibbs' hands have closed around the gun, his breathing quick and harsh as the memories continue rolling through him endlessly. These sharp reminders of that bastard's plan against Tim - the poignant memory of just how _close_ they'd come to actually have that happen, is a dead weight in his soul. He's tried to let it go - tried to leave it all behind in the reports and the video evidence and step into the here and now, but these _memories_ just won't let go of him.

"_THIS - is for Paloma!"_ _" **BANG! ** _

_"We both know his death will come soon enough- when the guilt drives him to take the easy way out- to no longer want to live. ...all the guilt I have piled on him now. _

_Think about it, Agent Gibbs. Being completely and totally convinced that you are responsible for the deaths of six people - all of whom meant something special to you. Would that not send you to that dark place in your soul?"_

_"...Him telling you he killed us...was him lying..."_

************NCIS***********

Suddenly uneasy with the short-sighted decision he'd made earlier to give his friend all the space he needed to work through his demons on his own without being crowded, Fornell stands to his feet. He moves towards his friend, now the memory of the urgent advice he'd been given from one Tim McGee calling out in the background of the phone call he received from Ducky, ringing in his head,

_"He _**_has _**_to keep reminding Gibbs that he's not back there anymore. That ALL of us made it out alive!_ "

Seeing the definite need for that reassurance now, he silently approaches his friend. Waiting until he's right next to him, too close for the troubled man to physically move enough to do any harm to either of them, before speaking, his hand clasps his friend on the upper arm. "Don't stay there, Jethro. All of you made it out alive so your place is here - with your team."

Momentarily stunned, Gibbs' hands slide off the gun he's been holding all this time. Immediately, his hands are reaching instead for his glass of bourbon that's suddenly needing to be refilled. Distracted, he never notices Fornell breathe a sigh of relief as he tucks the now emptied gun away out of sight in a different location.

There are too many painful memories swirling around in his head for him to find peace right now and the fact that he begins to pace the limited space in his basement, drink still in hand, is testament to that.

_***Flashback***_

_A bank of video monitors is what's staring him in the face now; of which only one screen is on - with a split view that shows two sides of the same room lit with infrared camera lighting. With the gun still pointed at his head, Gibbs can only watch as the rest of his team - in some other location - tied up to support columns that are far enough apart they can't whisper to each other or be of any help to each other as the lights come on, triggered no doubt, by automatic timer, the full extent of what this ordeal has done to them becomes clear._

_While they all look unharmed, they're apparently lethargic, stressed and completely at loss as to what to think - judging by the agony that's strewn across their faces; each of their heads laid back against their posts - their eyes open wide with devastation or fear or both. Staring at their fellow bound team member, their continued concern for each other is obvious. Gibbs knows them individually, so this is not a surprise to him in the least. He knows it's all that's holding them together._

_***End Flashback***_

Swallowing hard, Gibbs stops moving and downs the entire contents of his drink in one swallow. All of it feels so real, so fresh, so ..._soul- searingly_ _painful_. It's the same agony he felt in that moment he truly realized he'd lost Shannon and Kelly - all over again! He'd felt it back there in the midst of that nightmare, too. Seeing in all of the faces of _this_ family, his kids; his best friend, so much pain and suffering he hadn't had any control over! So much trauma and torture he hadn't been able to stop - but had unmistakably caused!

He fights to drawn his next breath as his vision goes blurry. The pain he felt so deeply as he'd read that thinning hope in their eyes, that moment he'd realized that they'd soon be made aware of the fruitlessness of what' was left of it within their hearts, feels like it's ripping his heart out of his chest now. It's fresh salt being poured on a gaping wound because there's no escaping the fact the reason they all went through all of this pure hell; was because of him! _He_ did this to them! _Their own Team Leader!_

_His_ actions nearly cost them all of their lives - HAD cost them their freedom, HAS cost them their sense of all being right within their world, their own control over their own lives, has cost them _every_ thing this nightmare has taken from them!

Even now, the voice of that bastard shoving this fact down his throat goads him from the grave in taunting memories that are at last free from the vault, since the lid's been cracked open by his long put off solitude and time to process everything:

_"Time for you to see that your actions have consequences, __**Special**__ Agent Gibbs - and __**not **__just for yourself. When you open your eyes next, your consequences will be staring back at you - and if I have anything to say about it - those consequences will be what you see when you take your last breathe on this earth.!"_

"_Think about this, Special Agent Gibbs. While you slept in your comfortable bed for the past 5 days, ate any food you chose to eat, went anywhere you chose to go ... they were settling in as my guests! ..._

_"...And I took them - because of you. "_

Gripping the edge of his table saw now, Gibbs' eyes close in sheer emotional overload as the memory of seeing his team, his family, bound, gagged and helpless; washes through him in fresh boatloads so deep, the pain and rage he felt at that moment is just as burning hot and heavy now, once again scalding his soul. Remembering acutely that the way he'd first seen them in that warehouse meant they'd been that way since the night they were snatched and caught up into this; he can't help but feel the utter sense of regret wash through him once again; the wave of it this time, so strong, it drops him to his knees, only the grip on the saw holding him up now.

_**"...You**__ are why all of your people are here, Agent Gibbs..."_

_********NCIS********_

_Something's wrong. He can feel it_. Picking up his cell phone as he begins pacing the confines of Ducky's guest bedroom, Tim palms the device, repeatedly turning it over in his hand almost absently as he thinks on this for a minute. Gibbs is soul-deep in anquish right about now. Tim knows this because _he_ was there not too long ago and that man pulled him out of it. He knows it because it's only a stone's throw away from his where he's just come from - with Gibbs' help. That help, was and still is the only barricade between it and him; the only reason he's able to concentrate and focus on what the others might need - right now, his only focus is his mentor anything - and what might be going through the man's mind about 'that hell'.

The clenching in his gut tightens and with no further hesitation, he hits the speed dial number he'd been quick to put in his new phone once he'd been given it by Gibbs himself. He'd practiced in the last few hours, trying to lose the clumsiness in his fingers, fearing the need for this call to be made. It's not that he doesn't trust Fornell, but rather, that he doesn't under-estimate the depth of what the Team Leader will have to wade through. At least, he doesn't think he does.

Lifting the phone to his ear, he gets right to the point as the call is expectedly answered right away. _"Hello?"_

"Put me on speaker, please...

*******NCIS***********

Tobias Fornell while already shocked that his cell phone has just rung this late in the evening, is even more stunned when the caller id shows a number he's not familiar with. However, when the voice on the other end of the line speaks without wasting any time, he finds himself anything but surprised. In fact, he finds himself almost relieved.

_"...Make sure he can hear me!"_

Doing as his friend's Technical Wizard is asking, Fornell steps up to Gibbs one more time, this time saying nothing as he firmly says one word before he lays the phone on the table saw next to the Team Leader's hand: "Go."

_"Boss, I know you're stuck back _**_there _**_\- I feel it in my gut. You're hearing what that bastard said - remembering what he did. The blame he put on you. I _**_know _**_because I've been back there, too. Remember? _**_You_**_ helped bring me back? Boss, you can _**_hear _**_me. I _**_know_**_ you can!..." _

_**********NCIS************_

Behind the man on the phone, trying to reach out to his mentor, the elderly man silently wipes the tears from his eyes as he leans against the doorframe. Despite Timothy's agitated pacing, his concentration and his focus is unmistakable and heartwarming as he fights to be heard through the phone line . To see this bond now forming between these two - knitted by the horrible experience that had almost killed them all - it's already strong enough to not just tug at the M.E.'s own heartstrings - put pull them painfully hard. In fact, hearing this, watching Tim fight for Gibbs, it's impossible not to pause for a moment and give thought to the hell they must have gone through together; the details of which neither have shared and probably never will.

He'd come in a moment ago to check on the long silent agent who, although is in need of rest; is also in need of someone keeping an eye on exactly how he's faring through all of this and frequently reminding him he's not alone. Or so the Scotsman had believed before now.

Obviously, he's underestimated the patient's depth of empathy and need to reach out to his mentor - to look out for him, help him - all the while putting aside his own emotional recovery for now Or maybe not. Maybe this is just what Tim needed. Perhaps helping Gibbs is helping Tim heal - helping him come away from the experience with more than just horrid memories - by making sure his mentor does too.

_***********NCIS**********_

On the steps of the basement, sitting behind the man hearing the words being spoken to him on speaker, Tobias Fornell blinks many times to clear his vision. When he's spoken earlier of the Team Leader's electronic expert being serious about looking out for Leroy, he'd obviously made a monster of all understatements. This, the words coming through now and the unmistakable raw emotion within them - paint a much clearer picture of the depth of concern the young man is carrying for his Team Leader.

Knowing even the small part of what Tim McGee has just been through that he's familiar with, makes this something to marvel at, as far as Tobias is concerned. Never, has he ever seen or heard anything like this. Sure, he's known for a long time now that Gibbs' Senior Field Agent watched over the silver-haired man like this - but his younger boy? Never would he have seen this coming from him since it's well known those two rarely communicated outside of casework.

The fact that Gibbs has long thought of Tony as a son is almost legendary in the Law Enforcement Arena. This, however, definitely paints a brand new picture. A good one, too - a private one that leave Tobias Fornell completely sympathetic as well as in awe as he continues to be a now silent witness to what he knows he has no means to help with.. Even a fool can see that the two people who can help each other through this - are already doing just that.

_*********NCIS***********_

_"..oss?"_ Sliding down now, as his formerly most troubled agent continues to push to reach out to him, obviously desperate to pull him back to the here and now; to the team that needs him; Gibbs' doesn't even feel it when his knees hit the basement floor. His arms are the only thing holding onto the table saw now as they keep him from falling the rest of the way. He can't see. His eyes are blurred and wet. He wipes them on his shirt sleeve as his heart is literally tugged into the warmth being poured on him right now. _So much absolution; so much worry and sympathy; empathy and encouragement - for _**_him_**_! _

_Do you remember what you told _**_me _**_when you needed to pull me back from it all, Boss? The lost feeling; the nightmares - the reliving of that hell? YOU brought me back from there! Don't let it suck you back in! C'mon, Boss. You can _**_do _**_this! Remember what you told the team?" _

_'Don't give him anything else! Remember? Now, it's _**_your_**_ turn. _**_We _**_don't blame you - that ...experience, that hell- was on _**_him_**_. HE did that to us - _**_not _**_you. Let go of it and come back! _**_Please_**_?"_

He doesn't deserve it! But, he'll take it! As warm and uplifting as it is, however, it's not enough to turn the tide as his thoughts stubbornly circle endlessly around the haunting questions that are fueling the guilt even more: _What he could have done differently for them that might have made a difference? What should he have said to them the last time he saw them? Would this hell have happened if he hadn't let them go off the yard that night as if there had never been that threat Tim had felt and warned them about?_

_"Boss! DON'T do this! PLEASE!"_

The desperate plea through the phone line snaps the Team Leader away from the abyss swirling insidiously just a footstep away from him now - literally catching his breath in his throat - forcing him to gasp for air. Blinking repeatedly now, his vision clears enough that he finds the phone still laying there - still his lifeline - still holding the voice that pulled him back. With a shaky hand, he lifts it to his ear. "I'm okay, Tim."

Although no words are spoken directly to him from the other end of the line; the expelled emotional half-choked _"Thank God."_ says it all.


	44. Chapter 42

_I'm okay, Tim."_

"Oh, Thank God!" As Tim's knees buckle with abject relief, exhaustion and manifested stress overload, he drops down to the bed, absently thankful he happens to be close enough to it do so, as the phone slips from his hand and falls to the bed, still open.

While keeping a sharp eye on him, the kindly M.E. supportively clasps Tim on the shoulder briefly with one hand and picks up the phone with the other. Ducky begins to see the manifestation of a young man pushed beyond his limits; Tim's shaking hands and the sheen in his eyes, telltale signs of the emotional toll this is taking on the young man.

Unexpectedly, Tim barely registers the kindly doctor's presence, his head dropping to his chest. Before he can address his concerns, the young man lies down, rolls away from Ducky, curling as if to make himself smaller as he drags a pillow over his head and hugs it tightly.

Discouraged, tired, older man turns his attention to his concern for his friend he can at this moment only reach out to over the phone line, having taken the time to find the button he needed to take it off speaker. "Jethro, are you all right?"

_"Yeah. Duck. I'm okay."_

"Thank Heavens!"

_"Not the one you should be worried about. Where's Tim?"_

"Jethro..."

_"He all _**_right_**_?"_

Leaning over to get a more accurate assessment of the young man in question, Ducky is met with the sight of soundless tears creating tracks down the young man's cheek, just barely visible past the shadow of the pillow's reach. The wise Scotsman is hard-pressed to share with the Team Leader what Tim is obviously trying to handle alone. Turning away to give his guest the space he needs, Ducky sighs as he heads to the door. "The poor lad is completely done in, I'm afraid. He needs his rest."

"Duck?"

"Give me a moment, my friend." The M.E. keeps his voice soothing. He knows exactly what Gibbs is saying. There's little doubt that the Team Leader is intuitive enough to know that the situation had to have been too much for Tim on top of everything else thrown at him today. Nevertheless, there is no good reason for adding any burden to what Gibbs is already dealing with.

He doesn't blame the person on the other end of this call for this emotional fall-out. On the other hand, he must do what he can to contain it - for both Timothy's and Jethro's sakes. Silently leaving the room, he eases the door closed almost completely, stopping just short of the noise it will make when it completely does so. Sighing, he heads back down the hall and descends the stairs completely before giving voice to the conversation once more. "All right, Jethro. I have left Timothy to rest. Let us hope he is able to do so."

_"I'll be there in fifteen." _

"Absolutely not!" Ducky vetoes the idea adamantly. He knows that Gibbs feels the responsibility for whatever turmoil that's just been re-lit within Tim's struggles, on top of everything else the poor young man is having to learn how to shift in his thoughts and focus - just to regain his footing after everything he's just been through. "Your presence here will merely force Timothy to focus on you more. Neither of us wants that for him, Jethro."

_"**Sigh**. You're right, Duck."_

"Jethro, I realize that you are in a quandary at the moment. Your own troubled thoughts and memories are hounding you mercilessly and Timothy's sensing that you needed someone to reach out to you has just complicated his continuing recovery, which in turn has added more guilt to _yours._ Don't hold onto that, my friend. It will be little Timothy's efforts and derail your own quite unnecessarily. And it will do neither of you any good! You must allow him the space in which to rally on his own as best he can."

_"Easier said than done, Doc."_

"I realize that, my friend. And if you should need me for anything, I am here."

_"I know...thanks Duck."_

"You're quite welcome, Jethro."

_ "Let me know..."_

"I will keep you updated on Timothy's recovery. Do focus on your own for now, please?

_"Yeah. Night, Duck."_

"Goodnight, my friend." Ducky's amazed that he is the one who gets to end this call.

It's a rare occasion that he attributes to the stress Gibbs is under. He cherishes being able to have been there in at least this small way for him, at the same time he worries what will happen next for the troubled Team Leader. Tomorrow, he will revisit this with him, making sure to stress the need for Jethro to seek Rachel's counsel once more. It is obvious that he has returned to work much too soon even if he is still only on cold cases while temporarily tied to his desk. Perhaps now, the stubborn Team Leader will admit to that and address it within himself

***********NCIS***********

Tossing and turning, Abby sighs with exhaustion and resignation. Sleep isn't here. It hasn't been for hours and there's no point in fighting it anymore. Sitting up in the bed, she glances at the clock, realizing for the first time that it's barely 11:00 PM. Although it feels like it should be later, she's encouraged that this means she has a shot of not having to spend the night alone.

Getting out of bed, she rummages through her clothes and digs out a comfortable set of pj's. Heading to the bathroom, she turns on the water, filling up the tub with her favorite bubble bath. Once the tub is filled the way she likes it, she undresses and slips into the deliciously hot water and sighs with contentment. This will do the trick. Stuffing the bath pillow under her neck, she settles into the water comfortably and closes her eyes, letting her mind go blank. It feels like a mere moment later that all of that evaporates as one thought screams through her mind.

_Tim!_

Jolted out of her complacent relaxing headspace by that vivid reminder of her friend still trying to recover and the heavy burden that had just been placed on him that afternoon on top of everything else. Suddenly, she feels the strong need to check in with someone, anyone she can, the need to make sure he's all right. Getting out of the tub, Abby wraps herself in a towel and goes in search of her cell phone. She knows that Tim was supposed to go home with Gibbs. Well, that settles that, she can't call him there.

But, if he's there, why does she feel this desperate need to check on him? Something's off! Before she can even regret it, she's hitting the speed dial for the one person who would know what to do with this. "Ducky! I know it's late and I'm sorry - but my gut...is Tim okay?"

_"It's all right, Abigail. I completely understand. And while I admire your diligence, I must be honest with you. Timothy is...stressed at the moment... must be allowed time and space to heal - Jethro as well."_

Abby stops pacing her living room as her mind slides the pieces together. The picture that comes to mind has her bursting into tears as she realizes what two of the people who mean the most to her in this world are still reliving. "Oh, God! Ducky, it's that room, isn't it? What that bastard did to them where he singled Tim out! It has to be! What do we do? They'll never be able to forget that room!"

*****NCIS*****

Hearing the Lab Rat's broken-hearted assessment breaks the Medical Examiner's heart. Still he rallies enough to give her the support she needs. "You may very well be correct, Abigail. However, there is little more we can do for either of them except..."

_"To be there for them! Ducky, PLEASE! Can I come over? I was there, too!"_

"While I under...my dear. I...must go. There is someone actually knocking on my door at the moment. I shall call you back momentarily." Ducky feels flustered at having to unexpectedly pacify the obviously upset Abigail on the heels of the emotionally challenging conversation he's just had with Jethro. Still, he does what he can to keep that from her.

_"You promise?"_

"Yes, my dear. I give you my word. Goodbye." Ducky snaps his phone closed as he shakily runs a hand over his tired face. _Who on earth could be calling on him this late in the evening? Regardless who it is, he must answer the door quickly before they awaken Timothy_! Thankfully, whomever it is obviously realizes the possibility of awakening people within the house, as they do no knock again until the door is already opening and only then because they are not looking at it.

"Penny? Is everything all right?" Ducky asks in shock when he spies Timothy's grandmother agitatedly glancing around. She is the very last person he's ever expected to show up unannounced like this after 11 at night. One look at her face when she turns back in his direction, however and there's no doubt as to the purpose of her visit. Before she has even spoken, he's stepping back to allow her to come inside.

"I am very sorry to disturb you this late. Dr. Mallard. But something was telling me that Timothy needed me."

With a soft smile, Ducky nods and closes the door behind the both of them. "Yes, I suppose he does." The seriousness of the moment sets the discussion of names they'd already offered each other to use aside for later, not even a whisper of a thought right now.

"What happened?"

"I believe that is a tale that is best heard from Timothy himself." He replies with all due seriousness as he escorts her to his guest room. "Let me make us some tea while you and Timothy talk. "I must warn you, he may actually have managed to fall asleep." As she nods in understanding, he leaves her to go in on her own. He knows Timothy is close to her and will most likely respond positively to her visit. At this point, her arrival brings with it a feeling of relief.

***********NCIS************

Closing the phone, Gibbs absently sets it back down on his saw table, a new and unexpected voice from the past suddenly filling his head:

_"Well, I hope these ole ghosts will tell you what you need to hear. You do hear ghosts, Probie?"__  
__"Yeah. Yeah, I see 'em too."__  
__"I believe we make 'em."__  
__"We've made our share"__  
__"Not just with this. With the memories we make. We fill the spaces that we live in with them..."_

Suddenly, the raw emotions that Mike's memory always brings with it spikes a wave of white hot anger from within Gibbs with a vengeance at the injustice of it all as his pain filled memories from earlier continue to haunt him, still sharp, still unsettled and each still giving the knife in his heart a twist of their own. Knowing that he's inadvertently dragged Tim back into this, only pours salt into the openness of it all.

With the liquor burning through the pain he's trying so hard not to let out, the fury finally overrides everything else; unstoppable as he tightens his grip on his mason jar once more and takes a half step back from his table saw and hurls his drink across the room. Hearing the glass break seems to be the cathartic remedy he needed because all of a sudden he feels nothing but calm.

**********NCIS************

Still sitting on the steps, silently and by now almost afraid to breathe, Fornell lets him have at it, fading once again to the background, knowing he's done all he can to make sure the Team Leader of a hell of a group of people will stay safe on his watch. He has no doubt he'd be murdered six ways to Sunday, brought back to life again and painfully killed by that dreaded box of paper clips if he let anything happen to this man. Thankfully, they'll both get through this to live another day.

Peace and quiet finally fall on the basement, suddenly the only sound that of their breathing, one harsh and ragged, although becoming more calm with every passing moment; the other quiet and calm. Into this golden silence nothing enters. Unfortunately, it's extremely short-lived since it's barely a moment later that Fornell's cell phone vibrates with an incoming call.

He flips it open, puts it up to his ear and quietly speaks. "Fornell...what...uh huh...not good...all right...yeah, I'll be right there."

**********************NCIS****************

In front of him, Gibbs is startled. He'd completely forgotten his friend's presence. Wiping a tired hand across his face, he sighs and braces himself with his arms, his hands holding on to the table once more. "New case?"

Not surprised that his friend won't look at him yet, Fornell keeps his answer simple. "Yeah." He struggles with keeping a tight lid on the rest of what he's just been told. He's so used to sharing a lot more with this keen investigator he calls friend, since they're both cops in a sense. Getting to his feet, he turns to go, knowing his friend will most appreciate him not touching on the subject of the emotional rollercoaster he's just watched him get stuck on. Instead, he keeps it mundane and neutral as he treks up the stairs noisily. "Call ya later."

His friend is nearly at the top before Gibbs manages to speak. "Tobias!"

Startled, the FBI Agent stops and looks back down at the obviously weary Team Leader.

Eyes locked onto those of his friend, Gibbs offers what he can. "Thanks."

With a silent nod of acceptance, the skinny man is gone from sight, leaving the former Marine frozen in place as his mind kicks into high gear, his thoughts running a million miles an hour over fresh terrain that has FBI written all over it. Unconsciously, his brain has completely shoved everything else away, into the corners where it's no longer even a consideration. The here and now has arrived in the shrill warning that was Tobias' phone call- and whatever it is that lies within the contents of the FBI's newest discovery.

*************NCIS**************

Setting the water to boil for tea, Ducky sighs tiredly. He can't very well leave Abigail to attempt to get some rest without help, as upset as she is. Picking up his phone, he does what he really hates to do this late in the evening; call for reinforcements. A quick, rather quiet call to Anthony and he feels better knowing the young woman will soon have friends with her to help her calm down. Keeping his word, he calls Abby back and advises her to try her best to attempt to do whatever it is that calms her when she gets upset, so that she may get some more rest, even if that means calling someone with whom she regularly shares her confidences with.

Feeling better now that the young woman had calmly thanked him and apologized again for calling so late before she'd hung up a moment ago, Ducky returns to attending to his guests. Steeping the tea in the mini pot as he carries it to the sitting room, he sets the tray down and goes to check on his guests. As he approaches the door to the guest bedroom, he can't help but hear what's being said, since Penny didn't close it when she'd gone in after he'd headed to the kitchen.

_"...took me back there too, but more for what he had to have been going through than anything else."_

_"Timothy, you cannot carry his burden. Surely, you know that. He has to. You can only help him if and when he asks you to."_

_"He won't do that."_

_"I know. But, it won't do him any good to feel the responsibility for you doing it for him. It isn't yours. Besides, I think you and I both know, from what you've told me about him and from what I've seen of him myself this past week, he wouldn't want this for you."_

Ducky is reluctant to break into the talk Timothy is having with his grandmother and so, returns to the kitchen with the tray. Sitting down at the table, he's soon lost in his own thoughts. This, after all, has taken a lot from him as well. He's so tired; he doesn't know where to even begin to sort things out for himself. Even his shrink has come to understand that much and has begun to check on him daily.

*************NCIS**************

Tobias Fornell sighs. He can't help but frown at what he's just deliberately withheld from his friend. His every sense is screaming at him about _no coincidences_ and _connection._ But, at that very moment he'd been asked about that call, being a friend had taken precedence over being an FBI Agent. And the last thing his friend needed to know was that more connections to the nightmare he's just lived through and is just now allowing himself to wade through the emotional baggage it's given him, have just surfaced. He can't believe what they've discovered. He stands behind that decision to keep it from for the time being, even as his mind runs back over the scant details now that he's been given over the phone:

_ "Here's what we know: DOA Mexican that fits the description of the third man involved - shipped illegally from Mexico - on a freighter- along with his hapless and completely ignorant wife and children - AND the wife and child of the previously murdered Mexican found by the warehouse - a full written confession clutched in his hand that gave us that info -second wife's got a suicide note - written by a 3rd party. Both women are scared out of their minds, but don't know a thing. Kids are scared too. We're sending them back as soon as we finish processing their statements and all the facts." _

Fornell sighs again as he takes out his cell phone. This has got 'Cartel' written all over it. - It screams of_ "We're not involved and want no part of it" _

He hopes this brings the missing pieces to light and helps his friend and his friend's team finally find the peace they need to heal and find their feet again. Getting into his car, he makes the call he needs to at this point in time to a number that's long been on his speed dial, thanks to his connection with Gibbs. Before the other person can even speak, he's offering what he's got.

"Got somethin' you need in on... Yeah... I'll pick you up. Be there in ten."

***********NCIS*************

Ten minutes away, on the other side of D.C. Leon Vance puts his cell phone away and awaits his ride. Part of him wants in on whatever Fornell has to read him in on; knowing in his gut that it's yet another piece to the puzzle they've been working to solve together; the full picture of what happened to his MCRT; right down to the who, what, where, when and why it had all been planned out. Vance sighs tiredly as his mind securely wraps around the feeling that this is a lead. A year's salary says this is the end of the trail for this nightmare.

More than that, his gut is telling him that a year's salary says this is the end of the trail for this nightmare. But part of him, wants the whole case and the pain and suffering that had come with it for his people, to just wash away. Scoffing at the wishful thinking, Leon gets ready. At this point, he wants every detail they find; every scrap of evidence - every tiny little piece of the puzzle. Because without this puzzle completed, his team will never be able to consider themselves wholly recovered enough to move on. He knows them. If there's one thing they all hate - it's unanswered questions. Truth be told, he's never been fond of them himself and after this ordeal his team's just been through, he hates them even more.

_._

****NCIS*****

Strange as it may seem, Gibbs finds himself drawn to his front porch and the fresh air and moonlit night he finds out there as he settles on his porch chair with a fresh cup of coffee. He certainly can't sleep with all this worry running around in his head regarding Tim. He knows Ducky's right and a late night enforced visit is _not_ what the young man needs right now, but damn it, the urge to see in person that's all right; to thank him, even, is strong!

Guilt is trying to overtake him again, but this time, he manages to pull something from the pile of recently held conversations he's had, this one with, of all people, Rachel:

_"Keep one thing in mind, Gibbs. Every time you look at one of the people who were there with you - and even Tim, ask yourself if they would want you to carry this guilt. Because you and I both know that the longer you do carry it - the longer that bastard is winning - even from the gr..._."

"Agent Gibbs?"

The former Marine is startled out of his thoughts at the sight and sound of Nancy Schmidt walking up his front steps, cautiously calling out to him. He's sharply reminded of what his first impression of her had been: _tall, pretty older woman with her serious blue eyes that look like they can easily reel you in, her confidence and authority with the nurses telling him that she's the person he needs to talk to._

Immediately, he gets to his feet and offers her one of his chairs, taking the one opposite from it before he's even found his voice.

"Thank you." She offers as she sits down. "I've startled you. And it's extremely late. I apologize."

"Nurse Schmidt. What brings you by?" He finally finds his voice and manages to keep his initial response polite despite the continuing mystery surrounding her arrival at his home at nearly midnight.

"Nancy. Please. And truthfully, I've been concerned about how you're doing with everything you have on your plate and all of the people you have taken under your responsibility. I saw for myself, after all, that it is almost negligible, the thought you give to your own need to recover from that ordeal, Agent Gibbs."

Gibbs can't seem to process this woman who's only known him while the both were focused on seeing to it that Tim recovered as best he could, has sought him out, to make sure he's ok, too. It blows his mind. He's speechless still as she offers him further explanation for her late night visit.

"My intention was to leave this invitation to have coffee with me some time, slipped inside your door, but then I found you already outside and, well, the opportunity to actually talk to you about it literally opened up. I know you and I are both night owls. Now, that's not to say that I had any intention whatsoever of waking you for such a thing. In fact, I'll go now because it _is_ so late. I know I operate on second shift for my job on a regular basis where you don't necessarily do it every night."

"How...?" Gibbs is struggling to keep up as flashes of memory keep highlighting themselves in his mind.

"I do apologize if this feels intrusive. Your address was listed on Agent McGee's release papers at the hospital. How is he, by the way?"

"Not here right now but he'll probably be by tomorrow."

"He _is_ all right, isn't he?" She worries since he's avoided answering that question directly.

Gibbs sighs. "Don't really know right now. He's with Dr. Mallard and it's been a tough day for him."

"Well, after what you folks have just been through - and I'm well aware, I don't even know but a sliver of an idea of what that _truly_ is - it wouldn't be normal for you not to need time to bounce back, Agent Gibbs." She attempts to comfort him soothingly.

"Jethro." He quietly invites her to drop the formality as he thinks back to the talk they'd had in her office that one night, when they'd shared little tid-bits of their life history with each other, both of them forever grieving the loss of a child as they mutually worried over Tim. He recalls realizing that night that she'd touched his heart in a way few people ever have. Even now, what she'd said that night rings clearly in his head.

_"Don't you say abandoned him, Agent Gibbs. That line of thought is only going to hurt the both of you and you know that."_

"All right. In that case. Nancy works just fine." Her own invitation is genuinely friendly, obvious in her acceptance of this step in what she hopes will be a lasting friendship with this man she's already come to admire, respect and care about. She remembers being warmed by his mannerism and his deep blue eyes that are so beautiful, it almost took her breath away earlier in the week and it certainly is having difficulties now, too. She can see that he's the kind of man you don't forget and from what she's witnessed about him; he's one that would be a golden friend to have.

Gibbs offers her a small smile of acceptance.

"I'm told I'm a really good listener." She offers with a small smile of her own. "If you ever want or need to talk to someone that doesn't know you so well you feel like you have to keep up the walls you've built." With a straight face, she widens her invitation to ease the pushiness her words seem to carry. "I'm pretty good with the silences too, if talking's not your thing."

Unable to hide the smirk when she pegs him so accurately, Gibbs looks away, into the darkness of night. His mood turns serious as he finds himself inwardly struggling with something foreign; the urge to do just that as she's suggested; talk. Maybe it's their mutual concern for Tim's recovery or maybe it's the endearing qualities that already shine through in her outgoing personality, the likes of which had already endeared her to him earlier in the week, even if they had just met. Whatever it is, he finds himself on his feet, an inviting smile on his face as he asks. "That invitation for coffee open? Got a fresh pot - still hot."

Her answer comes in the form of her smile that lights up the night.

*********NCIS*********

Seated across from each other in an overnight café, Leon and Tobias both appear frozen in time, their mutual state of shock clear. Spread before them are papers with writing, photos and a folder, all of which appear to have been more than what they'd been prepared to uncover. Time has moved though, and before too long, so do they, with Leon speaking first.

"You sure about this?"

"Positive."

"This is the final piece - all details of the planning behind what was done to my people - died with these men."

"Unfortunately."

"Bastard killed one and let the Cartel take care of the other one and both their families."

"Except they let the wives and kids go."

"Because they know nothing. Never knew anything. But, they're also not wanted there, either now."

"No doubt their loving husbands left their stink all over that place."

"Still got some unanswered questions, Fornell."

"Like?"

"How'd he know so damned much about my people? What'd that waitress have to do with it?"

"Spies? Probably hired her and whoever lurks around your team long enough to pick up on personal conversations. Find that person and you can finally put this to bed, Director." Tobias gets up. "Which is where I'm headed. It's been a hell of a long night."

"Gibbs all right when you left?" The Director asked as he stood to his feet, the folder put back together and held snug under his arm

Tobias mouth dropped.

Vance grinned and headed out.

*******NCIS******

Tony smiles fondly at the two sleeping women currently sharing his couch. He'd been worried when Ducky had called him earlier to rescue Abby from her panicked driven frenzy over Tim's well-being. After hearing from the M.E. that Tim had had a rough time of it since leaving the hospital but was physically fine, Tony had fought with his own self to go show his friend in person that he didn't have to go through any of what was being thrown at him alone. Only the wise older man's insistence that what the youngest of them needed most from them all at the moment was privacy and rest, convinced the Senior Field Agent to focus on the women in their family-like group.

Having Abby and Ziva arrive together had certainly livened up the evening and had given them all the opportunity to further knit the bonds they'd recently come so very close to losing. It had also given Tony the golden opportunity to look them over and see for himself how they're really doing. Ziva's still quieter than usual but visibly standing strong for the team while Abby, once she'd calmed down, actually seemed quite calm, still too quiet for her as well.

With that realization in mind, he'd quickly thrown in a comedy flick he keeps on hand for just such times and let himself get caught up in the infectious laughter of his friends Now, they've fallen asleep and he's feeling like he's done a good job of being there for them at the right time, like a brother should. The words of his mentor come back to push him forward and lift him up now.

"..._Gotta let it go...We need you, Tony. The whole you."_


	45. Chapter 43

Penny gently closes the bedroom door as she leaves the room, careful not to disturb her now thankfully sleeping grandson. It's been a rough two hours, getting him to let go of the angst he's felt not just for the Team Leader he'd felt anxiously driven to reach out to earlier, but also for his own issues. She relishes the bond she has with him that allows her privy to a place few people in his life ever get to see or help him deal with; that place where his deepest fears are locked away from the strong man he's become; the one the world expects him to be. She can't help but frown at the memory of the helpless, frightened sound of Timothy's voice when she'd turned out the light over an hour ago so he could sleep. _"NO! PLEASE!"_

The sheer fact that it had only taken seconds for him to react like that, even in sleep, had startled her and left her feeling like an idiot for not taking such possibilities in mind. She'd momentarily forgotten - in light of all he'd shared with her tonight ; about the specifics of his ordeal, thus incidentally causing him, not only more trauma, but also to have to face one of his hidden residual demons from this nightmare - absolute fear of the dark.

She breathes a sigh of relief that Timothy did not explicitly ask that she keep anything to herself this time. In fact, what she'd gotten from him instead, was the sense that he was in fact, asking he to speak for him on that which is too personal and private for him to comfortably express with anyone else.

Finding her way to the M.E.'s kitchen, she's distressed to find the kindly man seemingly asleep at the table, his long neglected cup of tea, still nearly full in front of him. Quietly, she cleans up from the attempt he'd put together to bring her refreshment, realizing as she wipes down the tray and sets it in his dish drainer, that he'd, in all likelihood, overheard her talking with Timothy at some point and had chosen not to intrude on that. That is something she fully appreciates, as is her grandson's absolute trust in his ability to keep confidences and give solid, honest and very helpful advice when asked.

Ducky stirs as the distant sound of quiet clatter pulls him from his sleep. Looking over at his sink, he's startled to find Timothy's grandmother doing his dishes. Ever the gentleman, he's up on his feet in a flash. "Thank you, dear lady, but that _isn't _necessary."

"Ooh, you startled me!" Penny gasps in a moment of shock.

"I do apologise." Duck offers. "That was certainly not my intent."

"It's all right. I didn't mean to disturb you." The kindly woman apologizes herself now.

"I find myself grateful that you have. How is Timothy?"

"Sleeping. Finally."

"Good. Do you not worry if his nightmares will disturb his rest?"

Penny smiles as she recalls a short conversation the two of them had in a previous interaction that fit this moment:

_"I see. It's Penny. ... Thank you again, Dr. Mallard."__  
__"You are quite welcome, Penny. And...it's Ducky."__  
__"Hmmm. Interesting. I'll have to hear more about that sometime_."

"I don't plan on leaving him to face them alone, Ducky."

"You remembered."

"I also recall saying I'd like to hear more about it."

"All my friends call me Ducky." The M.E. offers with a dose of joviality. With a more thoughtful look on his face, he adds "Or, if you prefer, Donald."

Penny looks at the kindly, attractive man with the impeccable manners and wonderful love for life and smiles as she answers his invitation. "All right, Donald."

Now it's Ducky who's smiling as he issues her another invitation. "Would you like a cup of tea? Or perhaps you would much rather I show you to the spare guest room closest to Timothy so that you can get some rest?"

"I'm not very tired just yet, but I don't want to keep you from your rest. So, if you'll just show me around, I'll stay with Timothy while you go on to bed. If that's all right."

The M.E.'s smile lights up the room as he grandly offers Penny his arm along with his answer, in part with his remaining innermost turmoil is safe from exposure for another day. "Certainly, my dear. Come, I shall give you the grand tour."

_********NCIS*********_

Waking seems to take him forever and it seems like really hard work; his mind covered in a mist that's slow to dissipate, giving him plenty of time to begin to feel frustrated. Fog covers memory and rational thought so it's as if he's frozen in time waiting for his mind to engage. Agitatedly sighing, Tim sits up in the bed, wiping his hand across his face.

Once his vision clears, he lets his eyes take in his surroundings. That's right, he's at Ducky's. Wait, is that clock right? Is it really past ten? In the morning? _Oh, crap! Wait, what's the problem? There's no where to go today and nothing on any 'to do' list_. Laying his head back against the headboard, he breathes deeply in and out a few times until he finally feels himself re-engage. It's a moment that shatters his peace of mind when the too recent and too painful emotional wounds once again pull painfully against his attempts to lock it all away.

Tim remembers feeling the fury when he'd finally understood the big picture of what had been done to them and why - when he'd realized that the entire time he'd been kept tied up and alone - the others had been just on the other side of the wall. He also recalls the wave of shame and guilt that had filled the pit of his stomach on the heels of the white-hot anger. And lastly, he remembers willfully deciding to take his life back so that he wasn't giving that bastard anything else in this. But, he realizes with a huge dose of self-recrimination, he really _is _giving him something else. And he doesn't know how to stop himself from doing it.

********NCIS*********"

Timothy, are you certain you wish to do this?" Ducky asks with obvious concern as the younger man finishes eating his late morning breakfast. "You have only been out of the hospital one day."

"Yes." Tim pauses over his plate formerly piled high with eggs, sausage and fresh baked biscuits, compliments of his grandmother, who'd expended some of her boundless energy making them before she'd left just before Tim had woken up. He'd been only mildly surprised to find that she'd spent the night watching over him intermittently with catnaps through the night. It left him feeling terrible about it, but he also knew that it was a lost cause to feel that way because she'd done it out of her driven need to be there for her family and it wasn't something she should be discouraged from, rather appreciated without self-inflicted guilt.

"Timothy?"

He forces himself to think before he speaks. When he does finally offer an explanation, it's quiet and calm, his expression open and earnest. "Yes, I'm sure, Ducky. I have to do this.

"Talking with your grandmother last night seems to have done you a world of good."

"Yeah." Tim breathed out with a touch of nervousness. "I need to do this, ok? For both of us."

"How are you feeling this morning?"

I'm fine. I've slept in late and now I've eaten and I'm okay. I promise."

"All right. Let me drive you."

"No, Thank you. I have to do this on my own. I already have a cab on the way. I know I'm not ready to get behind the wheel yet. My hands still feel shaky. I just wish I knew why."

"It is most likely stress -induced, Timothy. These past 24 hours have not been any easier on your physical recovery than they have been for whatever's troubling you."

"Except, I don't feel stressed. Anymore." Tim denies in a quiet tone.

"And for that I am truly thankful, young man. But that does not mean you need to rush off and begin over doing yourself."

"Ducky. I promise you I'm not going to do anything strenuous."

"Very well. Do call me if you need to, hmm?"

"I will." Tim smiles at the older man's concern and heads outside, grabbing up his 'go bag' as he sees the taxi pull up. Getting into it, he gives the driver the address he needs and sits back for the drive. Ducky's right, he's risking overdoing it since he's still working on regaining his normal strength and endurance levels and yesterday _had_ taken a lot out of him. But, _he_ is right too. He needs to do this. This has remained front and center on his mind ever since he'd talked to about it before he'd even been released from the hospital. The unexpected bombshell of his father's cancer had thrown him fa enough fo a loop that he'd had to step back from this - but he's back on focus now and intent on carrying on with his mission, especially after last night.

Whereas before it had been the look in his Team Leader's eyes when the request had been issued that had kept Tim concerned and him set on this mission, now it's the subdued, quietness in the man's tone over the phone last night that has refocused Tim's mind on him once more and realigned his priorities.

Tim's not sure where the others are at with keeping an eye on the boss, but he also doesn't really care if they're already doing it - in so far as he's not going to back away from this, regardless. He and Gibbs have something in common now that binds them together in a way, that while not exactly positive, is real enough and deep enough that both of them are aware of the need to continue to be there for each other until they've _both_ regained complete solid ground under their feet. At least, that's the way Tim sees it whenever he closes his eyes and the memory of that revealing moment in his talk with Gibbs flashes back to him vividly:

_"You couldn't stand to look at me anymore. You closed your eyes." _

_"What that bastard was saying was too had to hear, Tim. I was responsible for what he'd done to you, what he'd done to the others. _

And while Gibbs has more than gone out of his way to see that Tim's found a strong foothold on his, the young man seriously doubts that the boss has let anyone do the same for him. Hence, Tim's determination to check on him now. He realizes it's nearly 1200 and the man might actually be in the middle of something, but that doesn't derail his plan - to make sure the man is eating right and taking care of himself.

He realizes that the old Tim would never even considered coming here or being so forward as to cook the man breakfast or think of doing so, but facing death so recently and in so many directions as he's just done and in the manner in which he's had to do it - has changed his perspective on life. No more wasting time worrying about whether or not what he wants to do is a mis-step. If he's concerned enough about someone to think of doing something for them, then he's going to do it. Hell, Gibbs has changed too but that doesn't mean the new Gibbs will be open to this, but Tim's still gonna give it his best. After all, the man had said he could stay with him, so this is just taking him up on his offer a day later and arriving unexpectedly. What could go wrong with that, right?

********NCIS********

Feeling good about things for the first time since this whole nightmare sucked him and his team down death's throat, nearly for good, Gibbs can almost smile as he drinks his coffee and reads his morning paper. Nancy 's still on his mind with her quick, yet quiet wit, her personable charm and warm eyes. He's still in awe of her looking him up to check up not on only Tim but on himself as well. He'll definitely be checking on Tim later

They'd literally talked the night away, time slipping away silently as they spoke of whatever came to mind. It had felt as if they'd known each other all their lives, instead of barely a week. Nancy noticeably avoided the topic of his recent ordeal, other than to speak of her sincere hope that all of them were all right - even down deep inside. He, on the other hand, found himself opening up to her about the weight he can't seem to shed, for all of their safety and their well-being since he'd been both instigator and catalyst for their near death nightmare.

Without coddling or bullying, she'd opened his eyes to the reality that this way of thinking he was holding onto was not truly surviving and would not be helpful to any of them. His stubborn sense of duty and honor held strong, but couldn't overcome her logic. In the end, as she'd stood to go, the sun beginning to peer over the horizon, he'd felt so much lighter and more at ease in his own skin that he couldn't help but smile at her as he'd stood and silently walked her to her car.

As she'd opened her door and began to get in, she'd turned and hugged him, tightly as if to reaffirm what she'd told him about deserving all the positive emotions the people who cared about him had to give, no matter what that dirtbag who'd tried to kill them all had said to him. "Don't be a stranger, Jethro." She'd requested as she'd pulled back from the hug. "You ever need another cup of coffee with a friend; you know where to find me."

He'd had to marvel at how fast she'd left, not giving him time to respond. It had been as if she hadn't wanted him to think even for a moment that she wanted anything else from him. Truly, she was indeed just offering her friendship and hoping that when he was ready, he'd be willing to do the same. Looking at his watch as she'd disappeared out of sight, he'd been shocked to find that it was already 0600.

************NCIS***********

Arriving at the man's house, Tim quietly shuts the cab door after paying the driver. His movements slower than they used to be, he walks up the driveway. Climbing the porch steps, Tim leans heavily on the door before he tries to open it. Finding it unlocked, he gently turns the handle surprised the man hasn't started locking his door yet. and heads inside.

************NCIS***********

Now showered and changed, facing the day with a renewed sense of purpose and even anticipation, he'd carried on with some of his usual habits, completely forgetting his dire urge the night before to lock his door. He hadn't even thought to move his gun, still sitting on the counter close by since Fornell had disappeared last night. Nestled comfortably in his kitchen, drinking coffee without any rush as he moseyed through his morning paper, the very last thing he'd expected was unexpected company walking through his door, his reflexes causing him to reach for his weapon, cocking it to readiness in the blink of an eye.


	46. Chapter 44

"_BOSS?"_

The sound of a gun being uncocked and heavily set down, almost dropped, in the next room over, reverberated through the air, even with the wall separating the two rooms. Tim swallowed hard as he stopped moving and his hands came up in search for something to hold onto; his knees went weak while his heart beat wildly in his chest. _Of all the times to ever come in this man's house without knocking, why'd he have to do it for the first time on the heels of the nightmare that they all knew now, started for the boss, right here?_

Stunned at both the closeness of what the boss had needed to do and his own stupidity for inadvertently causing it to happen, Tim fought to catch his next breath and mentally thanked God the older man was out of sight from the door, obviously in his kitchen. _Why hadn't he realized the man would indeed be more alert and more protective of himself now_?

In a situation with verbalized sounds that had just been far too close to the nightmare they've both just been through; the silence that followed was that of a sonic boom, broken only by the sounds of Tim's panicked breathing and his voice choked with emotion as he did what he could to apologize amid the still erratic beating of his heart. "I'm sorr…so sorry. I sho…should have …knoc…knocked."

In what seems like a blink of an eye, Gibbs was by his side, a supportive hand calming with its' strength and pressure on his arm., his tone low and soothing. "Easy, Tim. Not your fault."

Tim nodded as from a distance he heard Gibbs try to reach out to him. That decision was straight out of S_tupid Ideas 101_ and Tim stubbornly blamed himself before he even moved, once his heart regained its' normal rhythm and he found his voice again. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean…"

A firmer pressure on his arm helped him calm down even as the older man continued soothingly talking to him. "No, Tim. This is on me. You all right?"

Tim nodded, although the shaking in his legs was so apparent, there was no use trying to deny it.

"No you're not. C'mon." Gibbs helped get Tim sitting down at the table in the kitchen. "Take your time. Relax your breathin'. Slow and easy."

Closing his eyes against the wave of humiliation crashing through him, Tim mentally worked to gain back the control of the situation that he'd had coming in here, his hands automatically wrapped themselves around the hot mug of coffee doctored the way he liked it as the older man set down in front of him. Smiling softly in appreciation, he lifted it to his mouth with hands whose shaking had thankfully lessened enough to hold the cup, allowing him to savor the taste of the hot beverage.

"Okay now?" Gibbs asked as Tim set the cup back down.

The still quiet tone had Tim opening his eyes and looking at the Team Leader briefly before looking down at his cup, nodding shortly now. "Yeah.

"What brought you here, Tim? Are you all right after the day you had yesterday?"

"I wanted to make sure _you_ were all right." Tim answered quietly, sipping more of his caffeine infused drink. Something he'd done without for the week and even yesterday under Ducky's advisement. Now, he relished every drop of it. "And to carry on with taking you up on your invitation."

"Why?" Gibbs asked without bite. Tim'd never done this before so the question wasn't unreasonable. "Why the need to check on me?"

"Because you did it for me and I wanted to return the favor." Tim replied as he set the cup down and looked at his mentor with the most open expression he had to offer. "And I know last night …"

Gibbs knew what Tim was saying here. He appreciated it too. He just didn't' know what to do with it. Having never been one for sharing his emotions, he'd stepped out on a limb with Tim doing so when the younger man had needed him to earlier in the week and in his own world with Nancy last night, but he didn't feel prepared now to just rip it all open, no matter how concerned Tim was. But, he wouldn't be holding it against him either. Tim's heart was in the right place, always had been and was even more so now. With him only being out of the hospital for a day, to do so already said a hell of a lot about where his priorities along his road to recovery were, apparently more focused on Gibbs' recovery than his own.

Smiling softly at him now, Gibbs had to ask. "Ducky know you're here?"

Tim nodded again. "I promised him that I wasn't going to over-exert myself beyond checking on you and making sure you eat."

"And the first thing that happens has you stressed out with fear." Gibbs surmised guiltily.

"I should have knocked."

"Never had to before. This is on me, Tim."

"Have you eaten?" Tim was quick to ask, hating that Gibbs had to blame himself for anything more on top of the ordeal he was still probably trying to mentally process from his own perspective.

Now Gibbs grinned. "You were gonna cook...for me?"

"If you hadn't eaten yet, yes." Tim replied without hesitation, still serious without a hint of humor in his tone or expression. "Actually, I figured I'd have to order your steaks from take-out since your refrigerator's most likely empty like Ducky's was as first from what he told me."

Gibbs swallowed hard as a thought hit him._ The son trying desperately to take care of the father he's finally found like he's connected to_. That realization hit Gibbs hard – in a good way, leaving him actually feeling warm inside. "We'll order lunch in a bit."

Tim nodded without an argument and that alone told Gibbs he was more right than he'd realized. He offered a jibe in an effort to lighten the load Tim was carrying on his shoulders. "Guess I don't have to ask if you've had breakfast since you're stayin' with Ducky."

"I've eaten." Tim replied, completely missing the jest while his concentration was on making things right for Gibbs.

Gibbs looked at him closely. That scare really shook the young man up. He could still see the slight unsteadiness in Tim's hands that neither of them were mentioning. Then again, it had shaken Gibbs up too. After all, it wasn't every day you almost shot the very person who'd just recovered from thinking he'd killed you and everyone else he cared about with _your_ gun, no less, less than two weeks ago. While his own hands still felt shaky, his thoughts were wrapped in concern for how this would affect Tim's recovery.

"C'mon, let's get you settled on the couch. Want you to get some rest. Second day out of the hospital isn't supposed to happen like _this_. "

The Team Leader helped Tim to his feet and followed him to the couch in the living room, leaving him the space to manage under his own steam, but no room to fall unattended.

"I'm okay." Tim tried to reassure him even as he walked to the couch like he'd been asked to do.

"I'd feel better about it if you just humor me. All right?" Gibbs asked with all seriousness, his expression a study in concern.

Seeing a side of Gibbs that he'd never seen before and keeping in mind that the man had to be unsettled at least a little by what had nearly just happened, Tim nodded in silent agreement as he settled into sitting comfortably on the couch. He could still feel his legs trembling and his hands continued to feel less than steady, but at least he was in no danger of falling over now.

"Gonna get us a refill. Be back in a minute." Gibbs told the younger man so he wouldn't worry about why he was being left alone on the tails of such happenstance.

Laying his head back, Tim sighed. Even as the scare continued to catch up with him, his mind silently scolded him for his part in what happened. _God, he can't believe he was that stupid!_

True to his word, Gibbs returned with two mugs of coffee momentarily. Silently he'd scrutinized Tim from the doorway for a moment before making his presence known and he hadn't liked what he'd seen. Something was still keeping this young man on edge and less than confident in who he was right now. The Team Leader within him was determined to set things right as soon as possible. But, first, Tim needed some more rest, genuine rest.

Handing Tim his mug of coffee, he smirked behind his own mug as the young man offered a small grateful smile and then proceeded to nearly inhale the spiked drink that soon had him laid out in dreamland.

Getting to his feet, Gibbs settled Tim more comfortably, picking his feet up, swinging them over to the couch and easing the shoes off his feet. Settling a pillow under his head and a thin comforter over him, he ghosted his hand over Tim's brow while he spoke quietly from his heart. "We'll get through this, Tim. Together."

*******NCIS*********

The smell of fresh-brewed coffee and the murmur of distant voices stirred Tim from a snooze he hadn't even realized he 'd been taking. Come to think about it, he didn't remember lying down, yet here he was, completely stretched out on the couch. Slowly getting to his feet, he wandered toward the kitchen in search of more coffee. He was surprised to find the front door open, the sound of voices clearer now as he crossed the threshold of the hallway on into the kitchen.

Pouring himself a cup of coffee, he found himself heading to the front door, as if drawn by a magnet. The air felt good and it'd been a while since he'd been able to enjoy not only it, but also the sunlight being outside offered him. The closer he got to the door, the clearer the conversation became and the polite part of his brain had him faltering in his steps, unwilling to interrupt.

"…_glad I stopped by to check on you again since you'd said he would probably be here today. Is he all right, Jethro?"_

"_I sure hope so, Nancy. Not sure what that did to him."_

"_Well, from what I've seen of Tim, he's resilient and determined. I think you've got nothing to worry about. Don't get me wrong, I'm sure it was more traumatic than he needed to go through on top of everything else, but I also think he'll bounce back just fine. In fact, it wouldn't surprise me if he wasn't already more worried about you than himself."_

"_We'll know soon enough…should be wakin' up soon."_

Tim chose that moment as his time to let his presence be known, stepping out to the porch, his voice calm and quiet. "I'm up and she's right, Boss."

Waiting patiently while Tim took himself to the porch railing and propped his butt against it so he could face both of them, Gibbs took that time to scrutinize the young man again now that he'd had a chance to rest. There'd been no sign of any nightmare and for that he'd been thankful. Just as he'd been thankful to see Nancy come back around to check on both of them, citing there was no better use of her day off at the moment.

"Nuthin' to worry about, Tim." The older man seriously offered. "I'm okay."

"Okay." Tim conceded seriously. He knew the man didn't lie but he also knew the man was famous for downplaying how badly things were affecting him. In this case, only time would tell exactly how he was doing with it all. With a timid smile in place, he offers both older adults the same reassurance. "Same here."

With tiny nods of agreement and a quiet exchange of pleasantries between Tim and his former nurse, they mutually withdrew into a pleasant silence which allowed them all to enjoy the beauty of the afternoon without the stress or need for conversation. He was grateful Nurse Nancy wasn't peppering him with questions about how he was doing. Maybe she was the type that could take appearances at face value. Whatever the reason, Tim was grateful as he soaked up the peace and quiet among people he felt safe around. When the silence grew terminally long, Tim looked over at his boss and found himself smiling at the sight that met his eyes. Gibbs and the woman who'd been his own nurse seemed to be sleeping, leaning on one another. It touched Tim to see his mentor relaxing with a woman, apparently, someone he was close to.

Silently, Tim stood to his feet and withdrew from the porch, leaving the couple in peace. Taking himself inside, he headed back to the kitchen and the pile of take - out menus Gibbs had shown him earlier. It was time to think about lunch – for two.

Waiting for and paying the delivery guy when he drove up, Tim carried the food back to the porch and set it next to the seat just beyond the boss' space. Leaning in just a hair, he quietly spoke. "Lunch, Boss. I'll be back later."

Quickly, he disappeared into the house and out to the backyard, taking advantage of the peace and quiet to sit in the shade and just enjoy both the view and the air he could freely breathe. Without even trying, his body drew sleep in like a moth to a flame and before he realized it, the world went dark behind his eyes once more.

***********NCIS**********

"…_nch, Boss. I'll be back later." _ The words spoken almost in his ear rustled Gibbs from his cat nap, his eyes opening quickly even before his body moved at all. Feeling Nancy stirring, he refrained from disturbing her until she'd sat up on her own. "Guess we fell asleep." She stated with a touch of embarrassment. "I didn't mean to use you as a pillow. I'm sorry."

"I didn't mind." Gibbs smiled.

"Where's Tim?"

"Inside. Apparently, he ordered us lunch." Gibbs replied. "Gonna go check on him. Haven't checked on him since…. Not really."

"He said he was fine. Don't you trust him to be honest with you?"

Gibbs sighed. "Absolutely. But, with his own needs, he understates. Usually."

"And you want to see for yourself that he is as okay as he claims to be." Nancy surmised with compassion. "Understandable after the last 24-hours he's had, Jethro. I'll be right here if you need me. No sense crowding him."

With a short, silent nod of agreement, Gibbs went inside and checked around for Tim. Spying him seemingly falling asleep on his back deck chaise lounge chair, he shook his head in amusement as he moved to stand where he could better look him over from inside the porch sliding glass doors. He really did need to see for himself that Tim was actually getting rest and not running from nightmares every time he closed his eyes. Several golden silent moments went by in which Tim never moved a muscle and his breathing seemed to have already settled into the rhythmic calm of sleep. With a sigh of relief, the Team Leader headed to his kitchen to start a fresh pot of coffee and then returned to his guest, openly inviting her inside for lunch.

************NCIS************

The coolness of the air gently whispering across his face, coupled with the smell of good food, awakened Tim from what had become, judging by the fading sunlight, a longer nap than he'd anticipated. Lumbering to his feet, he stretched his back and neck, rolling his shoulders for a bit before turning to go inside. While he highly doubted that Gibbs needed him to check on him, it was something he felt led to do after having inadvertently flaked out on the task earlier.

"Just in time." Gibbs greeted him as he stepped into the kitchen. Setting a piping hot plate of food down at the place setting directly in front of Tim, he followed it up with an equally fresh cup of coffee fixed the way he knew Tim liked it. "Feel better?"

"Yeah. Actually, I do." Tim replied quietly as he sits down. "Thanks, Boss." He turned to greet his former nurse, surprised to find her still here. "Hi."

"Hi, Tim." Nancy greeted him calmly. "How are you?"

"Apparently not rested enough." He admitted with a rueful small smile.

"Since you've only been out of the hospital for a day, I suggest you cut yourself some slack. Rest is exactly what your physical body needs a lot of for now."

Tim nodded his comprehension of her response. More than happy to move the conversation off of him, he tossed out the first thing that came to his mind about what he'd seen here today. "I didn't realize you two knew each other."

"We're getting there." Nancy told him with a smile. "Seems we have a lot more in common than your team of people on the mend." She looked across the table at Gibbs, who had yet to look at either of them directly on once this vein of conversation had been started, until that moment when he glanced up at her, a careful small smile on his face.

Looking at both of them closely for a moment, it didn't take Tim long to get what it was she's wasn't saying. The old Tim would have struggled and attempted to fill the silence that came after that with something, no matter how trivial. But, this new Tim merely nodded in understanding and left it at that. If he was right, the last thing either of them needed was for anyone to mention their loss, no matter how much sympathy was being offered.

Digging back into his spaghetti, his thoughts were going a thousand miles an hour in his head. From what he could see, the boss no longer needed someone to literally watch over him. The man had obviously gained a new relationship out of this whole ordeal and that definitely didn't need a third wheel hanging around. The old Tim would have taken this as the time to cut out and leave the man in peace. But, this Tim couldn't even think of going home alone without his heart speeding up in his chest and fear rising up in a wave that threatened to swallow him whole.

Tim busied himself not making a mess while he ate, not lifting his eyes up off his plate enough to notice the pair of concerned glances directed his way.

_***********NCIS**********_

Ducky was enjoying an afternoon of peace and quiet, now that Tony and the girls had gone out together, though where they'd gone, he had no clue. He had ideas however and he actually hoped he was right in thinking they'd gone either to the gym or the shooting range to work on gaining some control of that back. They wanted to go back to work out in the field and were willing to put in the work to make it happen. He'd seen that much in their eyes and had been grateful for that.

Even Abby had seemed ready to take back some of what she'd had before this nightmare had nearly broken her. It did his heart good to see the remarkable differences in the woman he'd long thought of like a grand-daughter since she'd allowed herself to open up to Rachel. In fact, all of them had bounced back with remarkable resilience. Ducky found himself thankful in more ways than one because not only were their recoveries hard earned and well deserved for them; but as such, now also left him plenty of room with which to concentrate his concern on his dear friend and the young man who'd felt led to lean on him heavily through his own recovery and then reach out to him for his own.

_***********NCIS**********_

Fresh out of a double matinee where they could get used to the darkness with the bright lights of a movie playing, Tony, Ziva and Abby headed where they hadn't been since this whole nightmare had come down on them; somewhere they'd each been before, at one time or another, welcomed and assisted when they'd asked for it. Now, they wanted to do the giving. Although empty handed because they didn't want to be adding to the mix of emotions and alcohol, their hearts were open and in the right place as they drove up to the house and turned off the engine.

"Tim's staying with him now, right?" Abby asked. "I mean; I know last night he was at Ducky's but today he came here. So they should both be fine."

"Still gonna check on them, Abbs." Tony chided quietly. "Haven't exactly been lookin' after either of them the way I should have been. Time to fix that."

"That goes for me as well." Ziva added. "However, I am reluctant to just show up in this manner. Perhaps we are waking them from sleep or disturbing them in some other way."

"Yeah, Tony. I agree. Don't you think we should at least call them first?" Abby asked with genuine worry in her tone.

Tony turned and looked at her for a long silent minute. If this was the new Abby, as horribly as she came to overshadow the old, he kinda liked it. He hoped that didn't make him a bad person. "Yeah. Guess we should."

"Wait, the door is opening." Ziva noticed with warning in her tone.

"Who is that?" Abby wondered as she noticed a tall older woman with white hair coming from the house.

"No way!" Tony remarked in awe.

"We do not know which one she is here for, Tony." Ziva warned. "Do not get your hopes up."

"About what? Who is she?" Abby asked impatiently.

"Probie's nurse!" Tony gushed with an excited gleam in his eyes. "And Gibbs' new woman!"

"Tony! You cannot possibly know that for sure!" Ziva protested impatiently.

"No? Wait for it!"

No sooner had he spoken than the front door opened once again, this time to reveal Gibbs stepping out onto the porch, leaning in closer to speak to the woman and accepting her kiss on the cheek and touch of her hand on his chest, with a smile.

"What'd I tell you?" Tony crowed as he quickly glanced at each of them in turn before looking down at the steering wheel with an abashed expression. "Although, we probably shouldn't be caught watchin'."

_***********NCIS**********_

Left alone inside the house after Nancy headed out and Gibbs went to catch up to her before she left, Tim stood and began clearing the table, his mind going back over what had just been said between the three of them.

"_Tim. You obviously still have a lot on your mind. Can we help?" Nancy asked with open concern._

_Looking up from his plate, he glanced at her and shook his head, gently declining her offer. "Thank you, but no. I'm fine." He replied as the words of the Senior Field Agent came back to mind again._

"_You know how McGee gets when he's physically incapacitated like that. He gets all wimpy and whiney and we never hear the end of it."_

_He saw Gibbs frown as if the man was reading his mind, but said nothing more._

_Nancy sighed before she began speaking again, obviously not willing to let this go. "Tim, I know you and I don't know each other so I'm not suggesting that you talk to me, unless, of course you'd like to. But, I am reminding you that you have the kind of face that is easily read. And from where I'm sitting, the story I'm seeing says that all is not fine inside. That's not a judgment, sweetie, that's an observation from this old bird who's seen more in her 30+ years of nursing than she can care to remember."_

_Tim offered her a small smile of appreciation both for her observation and her efforts to reach out to him. "Thank you."_

"_It's pretty clear you don't want to talk about it. But, honey, you won't heal if you don't."_

"_I know, it's just…."_

"_Not somethin' you need to explain, Tim. We get it." Gibbs offered. "Just don't let it take your recovery from you. You've earned every step of it."_

"_And you're not done. So we don't want whatever it is that's weighing you down to rob you of what you have left to accomplish." Nancy added with obvious concern._

"_Thank you. Both of you" Tim sat back and smiled as he glanced at each of them in turn. "This is nice. Unusual. But nice."_

"_Don't get used to it." Gibbs gruffly grumbled._

"_Oh, Jethro!" Nancy chided. "Don't be such a bear!"_

_Tim could feel his face splitting in two as the biggest smile he'd managed since this whole nightmare happened, just erupted from beneath the surface, forcing him to almost choke, trying to suppress the laughter at the look on the boss' face at that moment._

_With a grin, Nancy stood to her feet. "And on that note, I really must be going. I do have things I need to get done before the day is completely gone. Thank you for lunch Jethro. And dinner. And thank you, Tim, for being so sweet about me crashing your day of rest."_

"Tim! Company!"

Startled by the callout, Tim sloshed his coffee, although thankfully no longer hot. Cleaning it up with a napkin, he'd reassembled his sense of equilibrium by the time the person behind the voice re-entered the kitchen.

_***********NCIS**********_

Gibbs wanted to frown at the unexpected guests standing in his driveway, but he couldn't. While they were certainly unexpected, they were a welcome sight even more. To see each of them here in front of him, whole, healthy and in sound minds did his heart good and gave him an even bigger kick away from that abyss Tim had saved him from last night. For the first time since leaving Tim at Ducky's yesterday and the others at the diner, he felt like he could breathe free of the nightmare at long last. Watching Tony politely greet Nancy and introduce her to the others as the kindly woman reached her car, with Gibbs at her side, he couldn't help but smile. Everything finally seemed normal – well almost.

The spirited send off the team gave Nancy had him huffing in laughter as together, they all turned to go up to his porch. Surprisingly enough, it was Tony who stopped moving and looked at him to ask him something serious. "How's Probie, Boss?"

"Takin' it easy but getting' back on his feet, like the rest of ya's did, Tony."

"But after everything that bastard did to him, is he all right?" The Senior Field Agent pushed, his heart and his concern all wrapped up in the question..

"Haven't grilled him so I don't know." Gibbs answered honestly. "How 'bout you? You all right?"

"Gettin' there. Still get shaky in the dark, goin' to the movies with these two earlier helped a lot with that, I think. But probably gonna need some light for a while." Tony's response was remarkably honest and deep. "Got some residual issues with strength in my hands, but other than that, I think I'm ok."

Proud of him for his willingness to let the others know exactly where he's really at, Gibbs replied. "Good" As he looked at Ziva and Abby, both of whom following their conversation avidly, their expressions serious, he asked. "How 'bout you two?"

"I am also 'getting there.'" Ziva offered, although she didn't go into any details. Then again, she'd never been one to do so. Hearing Tony open up about his continuing struggles warmed her heart and toughened her resolve to win over this challenge – and to help the others win as well.

"Abby?" Gibbs asked the still silent one in the group. Looking at her now, it was clear to see she'd yet to fully make her way back. Her eyes were restlessly wandering, almost as if she expected to find someone else lurking around his yard.

"I'm ok, Gibbs." She said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Yes." She reassured him. "Now, how's Tim?"

"Pretty sure he'd be happy to answer that for himself." The Team Leader replied as he led the way inside. "Tim! Company!" he hollered out in warning as he headed back to the kitchen.


	47. Chapter 45

Ten semi-rowdy minutes later, greetings, hugs and smiles had been exchanged among the group and all seemed almost normal once again for the first time in ages, if he pretended to look past the lingering uncertainty in Abby's eyes and even in Tim's, that is. The bantering wasn't anything close to the fun loving, making someone else the butt of the joke style of yesteryear, either.

Now the drabbles of conversation were more serious in nature, asking questions that were genuinely looking for answers, slight smiles that more often than not, failed to reach the eyes of the one offering it. But, all in all, Gibbs would take what normal he could for his team. They needed it. Especially in light of what Tony had admitted to him not too long ago:

_I know I like to hide behind the face of a clown and let everything fester. I know that you know that. And I know that this time, I don't have it in me to hold up that mask..."_

Into the middle of the mild chaos, an unexpected, albeit rather quiet voice was heard. "Guys? In the interest of taking things back from this, I'm wondering if you'd be willing to do something with me - for me -and maybe for all of us?"

"Anything, Tim." Abby immediately vowed, her voice just as quiet as his own, even as her eyes filled with the intensity with which she meant her answer as they finally settle on someone, on him.

"Name it, Probie." Tony responded without pausing to think about what he was saying, but audibly held his breath when his words escaped uncensored.

Tim offered him a brief, thin smile, trying to let him know he was fine with what he'd said.

Ziva's own answer came equally as calm and quiet. "Whatever you need, Tim."

"Are you sure?" Tim looked around and garnered cemented support in the form of tandem choruses reverberating through the room.

**"Yes!"**

"Ok. Thank you. Because, what I need right now, while we're all together like this, I really need to take back our diner."

**********NCIS*************

Twenty tension-filled minutes later, riding shotgun in Gibbs' car while the others rode with Tony, the growing silence felt almost suffocating until Tim finally had to address what he felt like was the elephant in the car with them, looking at his mentor directly. "You upset that I want to do this or that I asked _them_ to help me do it with me?"

"Worried about you." Gibbs quietly corrected, his eyes glancing over at Tim briefly.

"I thought you didn't do worried." The younger man seriously questioned the man's response, not because he didn't believe him, but because it pained him to hear the older man actually willingly expressing it, even as the man's own words that relate to it, spoken to Tim's grandmother earlier in the week come back to him now.

_"What he's been through...this past week...it changes you."_

"Times change, Tim."

"Boss, the last thing I want to do is give you a reason to worry about me. But I _need_ to face this." The young man earnestly pled, hoping he'd understand.

The Team Leader nodded. "I know, Tim. They do too. Ducky said they tried yesterday. Managed to sit for a few minutes - had to leave."

"All the more reason for us to do this - together." Tim firmly asserted as something Ziva told him came back to him now:

._ Every one of us has discovered that this mess and the feelings that it evoked within us - has stripped away our shields and our masks, Tim. We are all seeking help outside ourselves in order to get our lives back."_

"You might be right, Tim." His Team Leader offered him with obvious pride. "You might be right.".

With a shy nod, Tim looked away as the distance was eaten up that soon brought them to the light near the diner.

Hearing the young man's breathing quicken, Gibbs wasted no time in pulling into the parking lot, killing the engine and tuning his full attention to whatever was going on with his agent. "Tim?"

His eyes closed, the distinct memory of himself; nearly doubled over in agony as he'd stumbled to the men's room, feeling so sick to his stomach, washing over him in a wave now. Tim felt the sweat begin to form on his brow as his voice failed him, rendering him unable to answer the boss.

"Easy, Tim." The concerned Team Leader's hand clamped down supportively on Tim's shoulder as he spoke soothingly. "Don't force this."

Tim shook his head as he fought to pull himself together without pulling away. Forcing his voice to work, he managed to croak. "Have to!"

"No." Gibbs replied without hesitation.. "You don't. Not today."

In the thick silence that followed, Tim mentally yanked himself back together, ordering his thoughts to order as well as his voice. He knew he needed to do this, no matter how menacing the memories of this place were. Even more importantly, he needed Gibbs to understand why. "You're wrong, Boss. I do!" Tim argued strongly as he shook his head as if to chase the roadblocks away.

'Why, Tim? The boss asked. "And why _today_?"

"Boss, it's _our_ place and we need to take it back while we're together!"

"So, this is forcing yourself to do this for them. So they can move past this." His mentor surmised aloud.

"Yeah." Tim sighed tiredly as he nervously shifted in his seat, his eyes looking back outside the window. "I gotta get past this. Can't give him this too." He muttered.

"_This_?" Gibbs pushed. _"Too? _What aren't you telling me, Tim?

Tim shook his head and got out of the car, heading inside the diner at a brisk pace.

Gibbs swore under his breath and quickly got out of the car, unwilling to leave Tim without a wing man here for even a moment. Once inside, he quickly caught sight of his team, already sitting in what used to be their usual booth with an extra chair at the end. He wasn't completely surprised to hear Ducky come in behind him, quietly speaking in his ear while he stood watching them as Tim slowly nodded at whatever it was being said to him and sat down, notibly at the edge of his seat. .

"Hello, Jethro."

"Hey, Duck."

I must say, I believe this to be a good step in the right direction."

"Tim's idea." Gibbs replied quietly, still somewhat thrown by the young man's apparent moment of panic in the car.

"Yes, well if it's one thing our Timothy is, it's determined to put this behind him quickly enough to satisfy the other's' need to do so as well."

"Talk to me?"

"Do keep an eye on him, Jethro. I'm afraid his penchant for putting others first may very well cause Timothy to neglect his own remaining emotional hurdles."

"Already told him he didn't need to do this yet."

"I'm afraid, it's much more serious than that." The M.E. offered. "Timothy's need to not be the 'whiner' he's heard himself described as by the others is foremost on his mind these days, from what I've gathered from his grandmother when she visited with him last evening."

"Meaning, he's hanging on to what he heard outta Tony in some of his not so good moments while that bastard had them."

"Yes.

"That explains it.'

"However. Despite how it is he came to know about it, Timothy is determined to no longer be the _'weak link'_ so to speak."

"Got enough on his mind, Duck. Shouldn't have to be worried about that, too." Gibbs stated firmly. "He's already not comfortable doing this - but won't back down from it." The last thing he wanted Tim to be focusing on was what the others thought of him or even force himself to 'deal' with them prematurely or by placing too much pressure on himself to revisit these wounds as if trying to force himself to just get over it.

"Jethro, Timothy knows his limits. He may push himself past them further than either you or I are comfortable watching or even just knowing he's going through, but only _he_ can decide what he needs now that his physical health has been set to rights."

"I know, Duck." Gibbs sighed. "I know." Looking over at the hostess where she was helping seat a couple nearby, he frowned and quickly moved to approach his team, Ducky at his heels. Although patience has never been the Team Leader's strong suite, he'd been finding it in huge quantities ever since his team was recovered from that hell hole. And right now was one of those moments he was thankful for it as he sat down on the pulled out chair at the end of the table, quietly buffering them from whatever might come of this. "What are we orderin'?"

_**************NCIS**************_

Ten somewhat nerve wracking moments late, water and desserts had been ordered all around and the waitress was already enroute to their table with two pitchers of the icy cold liquid, while the hostess walked behind her, the tray in her hands loaded down with glasses. Sitting at Gibbs' right and the first to see them coming, Tim frowned, not only at the uncomfortable silence that had clung to them like a wet blanket since descending around them moments ago, but at the familiarity he felt when he saw the hostess turn in their direction. It had set him on edge, his breathing already quickening and his fingers gripping his pant legs under the table like vice-grips as the 'de-ja-vu' hit him like a tidal wave.

_The smiling waitress set his glass of ice water down on the table, cheekily trailing her finger over his hand when she hands him the menu. Embarrassed, Tim smiles softly and quietly thanks her_.

Seeing the others already struggling to win their own battles over sitting here; in lieu of speaking to Tim, which would draw attention to what he was going through, Gibbs reached his hand under the table to supportively clasp the young man's knee and squeeze just enough to let him register that he was not alone in whatever was running through his mind at the moment.

From the other side of the table, across from him, the M.E. silently watched, not wanting to bring any more attention to the young man's struggles. He took note of the arrival of the drinks and focused on the two ladies who'd brought them to the table. It wasn't long before he recognized one and was able to put two and two together. Knowing he could ease Tim's case of nerves and unease, he got right to it as he greeted the hostess while she set her tray of glasses down on the empty table next to them.

"Shelly, my dear! How nice to see you again!"

Smiling shyly, she quietly accepted the pitchers of water from her co-worker and began setting the glasses down directly on their table and filling them up, her quiet voice breaking through Tim's moment of panic. "I'm so happy to see you guys back here. I can't tell you how sorry I am about what happened to all of you." Stopping in her movements, she looked right at Tim. "Please accept my apologies."

"None of what happened was your fault, my dear." Ducky attempted to reassure her. "In fact, I understand we owe you a debt of gratitude for recalling the details you were able to about that horrible night."

"Please. I wish I could have done more." She offered in return. "I wish I _had_ done more." Looking directly at Tim again, she maintained her eye contact. "Agent McGee? Are you all right?"

Tim swallowed hard and looked up at her. "I'm okay. And he's right."

She nodded. "It was Anna. She's been terminated. You'll never have to see her here again."

A chorus of breathed out "Thank you." was heard from every person at the table.

"But, I saw Anna pouring your water at the bar and knew that wasn't right..."

"No." Tim responded strongly. "No one here blames you. For any of it." He locked his eyes on her, willing her to accept what he was telling her and absorb it so she could be free of this mess.

Swallowing so hard it was visible, she nodded. "Thank you."

"No, ma'am. Thank you for recalling the details you did." came from behind her as Jimmy finally joined them."

**"Jimmy!"**  
**"Jimmy!**  
**"Jimmy!"**

The baffled Assistant Medical Examiner could only shrug his shoulders in confusion at the bevy of exasperated calls of his name, as the hostess offered him a small smile before she slipped away. Turning back to the table, he asked

"What? What'd I say?"

************NCIS************

Twenty minutes later, with desert and drinks inhaled in a much more relaxed atmosphere, the tension and encroaching fear gone from Tim's eyes and the other's' postures, the team was _finally_ enjoying themselves again. Being able to do so in their favorite restaurant had shed so much weight from their collective shoulders in just that short amount of time, that smiles were actually beginning to come out for real for the first time since being taken. But, no matter how much fun they were finally having, albeit while carefully avoiding any of the old taunts and memories from the squad room just yet, none of them missed the signs that the still recovering youngest agent was seriously lagging and needed to call it a night.

Without making a big deal about it, Jimmy pled the need to go home to his woman, offering to take the girls home on his way so the guys could catch up. Tim smiled appreciatively and settled back in his seat as the other three departed, his thoughts quickly heading to the one unresolved hurdle he'd hoped to clear while here tonight. The mild panic he'd experienced out in the car when he and Gibbs first got here had more to do with _that_ than any other piece of the puzzle that was this place in the scheme of things within the nightmare; the scene of his own kidnapping while in the men's room. Now that the time was at hand to face it head on, he felt the panic begin to return.

Gibbs took the moment to garner another cup of coffee from the bar. hoping by giving Tim the room to breathe without being crowded, he'd be able to relax and open up about whatever it was that was sending him into this panic. Casting his eyes around the room, his own breathing stalled momentarily as he took in the sign for the place from where his boy had been taken. That had to be it!. When he came back to the table, he took up his seat once more, now wanting to stay close by for whatever support Tim needed as he fought his way through this.

"Somethin' heavy on your mind, Tim." Tony sympathized, his eyes glued to his little brother's. "Whattaya need help with, man?"

Tim shook his head. He never again wanted to give Tony reason to call him a whiner. He knew he needed the help, wanted it, even, but not at that cost. Maybe it was just his pride talking. Regardless, he'd suffer in silence before letting Tony have any more reason to think less of him again. "I'm fine." He got up and headed to the hostess stand.

"Was it something I said?" Tony asked seriousness.

"As a matter of fact, Anthony, it was." Ducky replied with all due seriousness. "Recall, if you will, your initial reaction to the realization that Timothy was not among us when we'd first awoken after having been taken. And what we've been told about Timothy's circumstances regarding what he was being force-fed."

"He was hearing everything we said from the moment we figured out we'd been taken and started trying to figure things out." Tony remembered. "Aah, damn it! That's when I was shooting off my mouth about him because I was pissed."

"Doesn't wanna give you anything else to think less of him about." Gibbs supplied quietly. It was as much as he was going to reveal. Tim's inner-most struggles weren't open for discussion beyond that which Tony had a part in needing to make amends and help Tim through if he could and if Tim would let him.

"Or to think he's whining about." Tony admitted knowingly. "That's what I called him - a whiner."

"He's more concerned about giving you reason to be disappointed in him or think less of him." Ducky reiterated.

"I'm confused. Isn't Gibbs the one he's worried about on that score?" Tony asked.

"Not anymore." Gibbs answered quietly. His look said there was much more to that story but it also said he wouldn't be sharing what that was.

"But, we were all at that asshole's mercy. Why would I use that against him? Why does he think I would?"

"You don't know the half of it, Tony." Gibbs warned him. "He's got a lot more ammunition to use on himself than you'll ever have on him."

"And he has no reason to think I'm not gonna..." Tony nodded and got up from his seat. "I got this."

"Tony..." Gibbs warned, knowing nothing more needed to be said..

"Boss. I'm here for him. Won't let either of ya's down. I promise."

Watching Tony walk up to Tim while the younger man spoke quietly with the hostess, Gibbs glanced at Ducky. "Only gets one shot at this."

"And we must allow him to take it." Ducky insisted. "We must give him room to do what he can for his friend. It is as vital to his recovery as it is to Timothy's."

Gibbs nodded without saying another word, his eyes locked on both his boys, nonetheless.

*********NCIS********

"Jimmy, what was that all about?" Abby asked without raising her voice. "Is there something going on that we're not supposed to know about?"

The Assistant M.E. just shrugged his shoulders. He wasn't telling tales and the answer to her question wasn't really his business; or hers.

"Wait a minute. Tim's determined to beat this back into submission and that means everything that 's still bothering him. What if...what if the very place he got taken from - in there - is part of that?" Abby persisted while she verbally reasoned it out for herself.

"I'd be surprised if it wasn't." Jimmy offered.

"If I'm right; then we should be back there with him, supporting him through it!"

"Abby." Ziva spoke for the first time. "If Tim wants our help, he will ask for it. We must allow him to work through this in his own way."

"Spoken like someone who's never asked for help, herself, Ziva." Abby reminded her with more calm and concern than the old Abby would have offered..

"Abby, think about it. Look back over how quiet and deliberately focused on everyone else there tonight but himself, he was." Jimmy pushed her to understand. "We all know he's a very private person. Why would you want to force yourself into a part of his recovery that he hasn't asked you to witness; doesn't _want _you to witness?"

Abby sighed. "You're right. Both of you. I know you're right. I just can't stand the thought of Tim still being haunted by this in this way."

"I believe we all are still - at least in some degree - being haunted by it, Abby." Ziva pointed out. "None of us are completely recovered. It is much too soon for that."

"I know. But, Tim's..." Abby tried to explain but couldn't find the words, especially when she was cut off unexpectedly.

"Gonna be fine. If we support him the right way; his way." Jimmy interrupted her to say.

"Agreed." Ziva backed him up.

"Agreed." Abby conceded. A few silent heartbeats later, she spoke again. "So, then, we're going back, right? To wrap him in hugs when he's beaten this hurdle into submission?"

"Oh, Abby!"  
"Abby!"

*************NCIS*************

"Hey." Tony greeted Tim and Shelly quietly as he approached them. "Everything ok?"

Tim stepped back and answered quietly with a shy smile directed at the young lady. "Fine, Tony"

Shelly smiled and apologetically left to go take care of customers coming in. Turning to go back to the table, Tim didn't stop until he felt a hand on his arm.

"Tim. Wait? Please?"

Surprised, Tim did just that. Turned toward his teammate, he was shocked to see Tony beckon to the nearest waitress that he was going to use the closest empty table. Gesturing to Tim, Tony led the way and sat down first and got right to the point.

"Look. I know what's going on with you. Granted it took Gibbs and Ducky to open my eyes and refresh my memory. Bottom line is, I get it. I screwed up. When push came to shove, I thought things of you that were miles from the truth of who you are; who you've always been. What's worse, I gave those thoughts a voice; _my_ voice."

Tim listened to what Tony was saying even as he recalled what Ziva told him:

_"... these... things take much from us. Parts of us that we believe no one else will understand; what is changed; what is missing; what we feel is lost from who we were- for good."_

Glancing at the Senior Field Agent, Tim gave him an answer. "I hear you, Tony and I appreciate it. But, I'm not sure I'm that person anymore; the one that was offended by all that." Tim's mind returned to what he'd told Ziva.

_"...Some things can't be excused away through the bad guy's actions. Sometimes, how you handled it defines you, shapes you into something or someone you never wanted to be, someone the people in your life never wanted to have around the..."_

"Doesn't mean you deserved any of that." Tony's answer broke through Tim's thoughts.

"I appreciate it. But, it's over, it's done."

"But you're worried I'll do it again."

Tim shrugged his shoulders. "Got enough on your plate, Tony. Not gonna drag you into my stuff, even if that's part of it."

Leaning forward, his arms leaning on the table, Tony earnestly vowed: "Tim. I WANT to help."

"You really mean that."

"Yes, I do!"

Tim sighed as he nodded, his expression one of abject relief. "Good. Because, I need it, Tony."

*************NCIS*************

From across the room, Gibbs watched his boys take their conversation to a table and actually talk to each other. In all the years they'd worked together, he'd never seen them be able to interact like that without a whole lot of friction or competition between them. It was a sight for sore eyes, even though it was a knife to the heart to know the reason behind it was one of them needed help beyond what he was willing to let the others help him with.

Being able to read lips was a usually a godsend and this moment was no less so as he watched in amusement while his Senior Field Agent's man's mouth dropped and he softly exclaimed

_"You've never said that before!"_

_"To anyone." _

Tim's response wasn't a surprise but it did ensure that Gibbs was glued to the conversation now, not willing to miss any of it:

_'Not even Gibbs or Ducky?"_

_"Not in so many words."_

_"What do you need, Tim? Wait. We're still here where...you wanna go face that last demon holdin' you back."_

_"Not the last, but, yeah. I do."_

Seeing Tim's eyes barely meeting the older man's, albeit briefly, hit Gibbs in the heart, even as he continued observing their conversation.

_"Been trying to work up to it since we first got here."_

_"Then we're not leavin' here til we've done it. Together."_

_"Thanks, Tony. Now's as good a time as any."_

When Tim slowly clamored to his feet and but looked back at Tony, the Team Leader's heart jumped up in his throat. This was it. They all knew the details of how and where Tim had been taken but the thought of him trying to force himself to face that so soon, hadn't entered Gibbs' mind until a short few minutes ago. Unfortunately, he hadn't been quick enough in addressing it with Tim to prevent him from going full steam ahead with this. Not wanting to disturb him or force him to talk to him about it since he obviously hadn't wanted to already, the Team Leader chose instead, to be his agent's second wing man on this.

Ducky watched with his own heart up in his throat as first Timothy and Anthony approached the men's room, followed by Jethro, without so much as a backwards glance while he followed behind the younger two, obviously hell bent on being there for them, even if it meant hanging back enough to let them do what they could for themselves. He had to applaud his long-time friend for this new-found devotion to them as people, rather than agents to be taught through some 'tough as nails' day to day handling.

For the first time since attempting to come back here the first time, Ducky felt nothing but current concern on top of a good time had by all. Maybe Jethro had known it would happen. Regardless, helping Timothy handle facing his painful past in this place, was helping the others face thiers as well. Even more importantly, Timothy was making his own choices, fully supported by those he needed and wanted around him while he took each step toward complete recovery.

********NCIS********

"Easy, Buddy. Don't rush it." Tony urged his friend. "Take your time." Feeling more than seeing Gibbs at his shoulder, Tony breathed easier as he stayed by Tim's side. Now standing in the doorway to the room where the younger man's life had been ripped away from him in a painful way, the Senior Field Agent felt a shudder ripple up his spine at what had taken place here while he and Ziva had been stopped at the traffic light just down the street.

"Thanks, Tony." Tim closed his eyes against the embarrassment he was feeling. Thankfully, the older man couldn't see his face right now.

"How do you wanna do this, Tim? Retrace your steps? Meet it head-on?"

"Something like that." Tim's answer came almost whisper-quiet as he cast his eyes around the room. When they got to the sink, his gaze froze in place while his feet moved him in that direction.

Tony stayed right with him, giving him only enough room to move without bumping into him. Right now, he said nothing, letting Tim's memories do what they needed to.

"I never noticed him until it was too late." Tim murmured. "I was so wrapped up in feeling sick,...it was stupid and ..."

"No, Tim, it was normal. Don't start beating yourself over the head with this." Tony urged as he shifted beside him just enough that the motion was noticible in the mirror.

Tim froze but then offered a small smile. "Nothing. You just moved near me like he did and I felt nothing."

"Good. That's the way we want it to be."

"So, all this panic was stup...can't believe, I..." Tim's voice dropped and his breath faltered as another movement in the mirror caught him off guard. Tim's hands gripped the sink so tightly, his fingers were nearly translucent as he started shaking his head.

"Easy, Tim." Gibbs quietly urged him from just behind him on the other side.

Instantly, the younger man's heartrate began slowing down, his grip relaxed on the sink and the fear disappated into the whoosh of air his lungs expelled in relief. "Oh, thank G...!"

"Needed to startle ya so you face it all the way around, not just with what's familiar.,- only way you're gonna be done with it for good." The Team Leader explained himself with a paternal calm that instantly soothed.

Tim nodded as he worked to regulate his breathing.

Gibbs focused only on Tim for the long tense moment the younger man worked to regain his equilibrium and normal breathing. When it seemed that Tim had accomplished that, he deliberately asked him for a verbal confirmation. "Ok?"

Tim nodded again, his voice seemingly still missing at the moment.

"Ok." Gibbs clasped the younger man on the shoulder with a show of physical support before he stepped back until he was out of Tim's line of sight, exchanged glances with Tony in the mirror, then turned and walked out of the room. Unbeknownst to them, he stopped just down the hall, not willing to leave them alone in this just yet. In fact, the more he thought about it, the more he figured on something that might help. Gesturing at his old friend from across the room, he waited patiently while Ducky immediately got up and headed his way.

_************NCIS************_

"You're too focused on that moment, Tim. Close your eyes and clear your mind." Tony advised.

"Ok." Tim did as his friend suggested. "Now what?"

"Now, open your eyes and go use the head like you'd normally do. I'll be right outside."

"Yeah. That sounds like a good plan. Thanks, Tony." Tim smiled nervously as he watched the older man turn on his heels and head out, Letting his breath out in a sigh, he did just that, heading to a stall and actually going through the motions, his thoughts finally quietening to a near silence.

**********NCIS*************

Stepping out into the hall, Tony was brought up short at the sight of both Gibbs and Ducky standing not twenty feet away, far enough that Tim had privacy yet close enough he also had their help if he'd needed it. He huffed out a breath of laughter as he approached them. "Shoulda known."

"Gonna do this for as long as it takes. Ducky's up next."

"Round Robin! This oughta be fun!" Tony snarked. Getting serious, he frowned as he spoke directly to Gibbs. "Sorry. Guess I had to blow a one-liner out sometime or another. Not taking this that lightly, I swear."

"Relax, Tony. No one's judging here. Let's just focus." The Team Leader replied quietly, no hint of anger in his tone.

Waiting until they heard the water running, Ducky headed in, hoping his unexpected presence wouldn't incite a negative knee-jerk response from Timothy. From the doorway, he watched as the young man washed his hands, tension keeping his posture stiff and nervous. Without saying a word, Ducky moved closer, keeping to the edge of Tim's obvious field of vision.

Feeling that he was no longer alone in the room, Tim looked up, just in time to see the blur of motion that was someone approaching him, silently and at a different height than he'd been expecting. Once again, his breath quickened in his chest and he felt his heart nearly stop. At the last minute, he recognized Ducky and immediately felt calm relief wash through him. "I feel so stupid." He muttered.

"Nonsense, Timothy. You are making great strides to overcome this very normal reaction to coming back to what had to have been a horrific ordeal for you." The M.E. sympathetically replied, a comforting hand clasping the young man on the upper arm for a brief moment.

"Thanks. And I appreciate you helping me through this, Ducky. All of it."

"I am most happy to help, Timothy. Now. Tell me, do you feel recovered from that moment of panic?"

"Yeah." Tim breathed out in a sigh. "I'm fine now."

"Very good. In that case, I shall leave you to finish up."

Tim watched in the mirror as the M.E. left the men's room. Breathing out a heavy sigh of relief, he gripped the edge of the sink tightly. Man, he hated pulling them into this, but he wouldn't be getting over it without their help. Plus, it went without saying that Tony and Gibbs were happy to be helping him through this too. In fact, all of them would probably be angry if not at least disappointed if he hadn't asked them to help; if he'd tried to go it alone.

**********NCIS***********

By the time they were ready to call it a night, Tim had conquered his fear of having someone walk up on him while at that bathroom sink and even in the men's room at all. With help from Tony, Gibbs and even Ducky, it was a scenario they'd played out randomly and repeatedly until the young man had finally become comfortable in his own skin and he, himself was satisfied that he'd taken back that piece of himself.

Back at the table, celebrating over one more round of coffee and desert, Tim couldn't thank them enough. That is, until Gibbs gently gave him his very first 'after-kidnapping' head slap.

Driven to speechlessness, the other three couldn't help but laugh at Tim's slack jaw. The long night of seriousness finally broken, Ducky took that moment to call it a night. Tony, too decided to head out, citing his need to make sure Ducky got home safely. Within a short time, it was once again, just Tim and Gibbs

Silence descended between the two until Tim glanced at his mentor, an unasked question in his eyes.

Ruffling Tim's hair, Gibbs growled at him. "Don't make me head-slap you again, Tim. Damn right, I'm still proud of you!"


	48. Chapter 46

Waking late in the morning, Tim found himself feeling out of sorts. Last night had taken a lot out of him but it had been worth it. Now, at least, he could face himself in a public bathroom mirror without the constant fear of being assaulted. It felt strange to know that he'd beaten on of the residual monsters into submission, leaving only two left to defeat.

He'd head Tony when he'd admitted to Tim last night, at some point before the night had ended, that he was still sleeping with a light on and didn't see that changing anytime soon. Essentially, that eradicated the power of that monster, leaving only with enough muscle to hold Tim back from completely taking his life back. The more he thought about it, the more it upset him and had him thinking it made him less than capable as an agent. Was this going to cost him his job? Did he deserve his job if he couldn't beat this one too?

By the time he'd made it down for breakfast, Gibbs had disappeared with only a note for an explanation, citing an unexpected breakfast with Nancy. Tim smiled and helped himself to a small bowl of cereal and milk. Cleaning up after himself once he'd eaten, he fixed a cup of coffee and retreated to the back yard for the morning.

Without even realizing it, he'd fallen asleep in the mid-morning air and sun. Waking sometime later, he felt more rested but still bothered by the thoughts and questions laying heavily on his mind. Sitting outside, he was only slightly startled when Gibbs came out to check on him.

"Hey."

"Hi." Tim offered in return.

"You okay?"

Tim nodded. "Yeah." Looking at his mentor, he asked him likewise.

"I'm fine, Tim."

The young man nodded. He could see it and hear it; the man _was_ fine and not just sugarcoating his answer.

Gibbs watched Tim go silent, the young man's eyes moving to the yard beyond the porch. For a few long, silent moments, he said nothing. Not wanting to interrupt whatever it was on Tim's mind, he stood and silently retreated. "Be in the basement." He offered quietly.

_**************NCIS****************_

Looking out at the backyard of her former Mother-in-law's home, Elaine Greene's mind was going a million miles a minute - over the terrain of the last several days she'd just lived through. Granted the last two days have been spent with Sarah, leaving Tim to recover in his own way and only getting updates through his grandmother. But, she'd done that for Tim. And now, having had nothing but time in which to think, everything from how she'd felt when she'd been told first one piece of bad news, what she'd said, how she'd reacted. Even how she'd been spoken to in response to that, to the talk she had with Dr. Mallard at the hospital, then Penny here at the house and eventually Tim at his father's former hospital, were all free-flowing around in her thoughts non-stop and then the other. Even as she sorted through them, they stung on replay, starting with her own words to the others in the hospital corridor outside the cafeteria:

_"And just whose hands are you talking about my son being safe in? It sure as hell better not be that Agent Gibbs son of a bitch he works for!"_

_"Oh, I know he doesn't and I never heard that from him, specifically. But a mother knows when her baby's hurting underneath the platitudes he thinks she wants to hear, Sarah and the masks he thinks she can't tell he's wearing around her! What he _really _means to say about the people he's talking about; when he's glossing over the cruelty he's endured at their hands."_

Shaking her head slightly, she slung that unpleasant memory aside as the much more pleasant and enlightening conversation she'd had on the heels of that unpleasantness swirls through her thoughts next:

_**Flashback**_

_"Mrs. Greene, I understand from where your anger and frustration comes. It is difficult to watch those we care deeply for be treated so unkindly and repeatedly so. However, I do believe you are missing a deeper, ongoing bond which upholds Timothy's relationship with his team members; forged through years of working side by side and protecting each other while out in the field, day after day, while working to bring terrorists, murderers and criminals of all sorts to justice, while bringing closure for the victims whenever possible."_

_Elaine turned toward the garden's view, needing a moment to rein in her emotions. Taking another moment to process what she's being told she says nothing._

_"While it is true that Timothy has experienced some very trying and occasionally truly unnecessarily unkind pranks and behaviors from his teammates and yes even his Team Leader; the fact that your son has chosen carefully what to share with you, should allow you to see that he wishes to remain in control of how he deals with them and with whatever comes his way in the matter." The M.E. pushed his piece of mind on the matter._

_"Meaning I should just pat everyone on the back and say, "Thank you. Carry on." Elaine replied angrily._

_"Not at all." Ducky corrected her. "However, I do not believe that your bitterness and anger directed at his teammates, however justified it may be, is what Timothy wants or needs from you. If he had wanted you to handle things with them in that way, certainly he would have expressed that to you long ago. I believe that it is important that you handle this in the way in which Timothy has wanted you to all along. Most especially now."_

_Elaine shook her head ruefully. "You're right. I shouldn't have gone off half-cocked like that. In fact, I shouldn't have said anything at all."_

_"Yes, well, while that is true, no good will come from focusing on that now. I know that the illness of someone you were once emotionally and intimately close to can be a very crisis on our hearts and in our minds. The very fact that you were handed news of your son's ordeal at the same time that you were told of his father's shortened life expectancy allows you a certain 'reaction' if you will."_

_With a small, tired but appreciative smile, she accepted what the kindly man is telling her. With a wry sense of humor, she responded to it at her own expense. "Just not _**_that _**_one."_

_"It was a bit over the top, don't you think?" The M.E. asked cautiously._

_"Obviously, I wasn't thinking - just reacting." Elaine replied with self-appointed guilt._

_"Speaking of reacting, you were not aware I take it, that neither Timothy's grandmother nor sister had made him aware of his father's illness?"_

_"But I just did! Oh, my God! Tim!"_

_"I'm certain you can understand why it is they chose to protect him from such sorrowful news."_

_"And all of you were helping them keep this secret from Tim?"_

_"No, my dear lady. We were not made aware of it ourselves. Perhaps so we would NOT be keeping such a secret from him."_

_"Until I opened my big mouth, anyway." Elaine shook her head, disappointed in herself._

_"Mrs. Greene, from your reaction to the mention of his name as well as his presence, I believe we must discuss Agent Gibbs' a bit more. You seem to have a very strong sense that he is responsible as Team Leader, if you will, for all that your son has endured; both what he has told you and what you have conjectured. While no one can fault you for that, there is something much stronger, vital and undeniable bonding them together that you must keep in mind."_

_"What could be stronger than his Team Leader's continued failure to protect my son as well as he protects that Tony and Abby?"_

_"I understand that Timothy has not had an easy time of it with his father through these last several years."_

_Elaine shook her head. "No. John hasn't been a very loving father to Tim since Tim was a toddler. The lines of communication between them were permanently broken about seven years ago. Why? What's that got to do wi...?"_

_"During which time, Timothy has come to depend on his Team Leader through the good and the bad."_

_"So you're saying Agent Gibbs, even though he's as bad as John, is the person that has, for all practical purposes, replaced his father in Tim's life?"_

_"Yes."_

_"And this is a good thing, how, exactly, Dr. Mallard?"_

_"From the mouth of your own former Mother-in-Law, the explanation makes perfect sense". The elderly man responded as he launched into what he'd been told the wise woman had said to one Leroy Jethro Gibbs in regard to her own grandson:_

_"We don't blame you. You're hard on Timothy but it's for his own good and he knows that. He _**_expects_**_ it because you're like his father in that aspect. He appreciates it because _**_unlike_**_ his father, you don't use his failings against him as a weapon. _

_You would never let anything like this happen to him if you could have prevented it. _**_That's_**_ why I know whatever happened to him...whatever's the reason that he wasn't found with you - is not your fault."_

_"Oh." Elaine reacted with surprise._

_"Indeed." The M.E. replied seriously "Perhaps it would help you to know that it was to Agent Gibbs' home that your son retreated when he was lost, alone, scared, physically hurting and emotionally wrung out enough that he was not cognizant of time or place - once freed from that warehouse. And It was Agent Gibbs he leaned on until such time that we could convince him to be admitted to the hospital for care. And It is Agent Gibbs that has been able to calm Timothy's nightmares and to whom he chooses to confided in - and worry about moreso than himself, I might add."_

_"Ooh. That sounds...; like I owe that man the mother of all apologies, to start with."_

_"Indeed."_

_"But if he thinks apologies are a sign of weakness..."_

_"In the man's own words, my dear. 'Not between friends.'_

_"Still, I need..."_

_"To find a way to let him hear it without tripping over that blasted rule of his?"_

_Elaine smiled. "You don't approve of that rule any more than Tim does."_

_"No I do not. However, to address your question - perhaps an expression of mutual understanding of what it means to protect your child?"_

_"Tim's always said it would never be kind to bring up anything that might touch on the loss of his daughter." Elaine worried. "He said it's one of the things the whole team is super conscientious about."_

_"And he is right. But, Timothy is precious to both of you. Perhaps you should keep your focus there, hmm?" The M.E. questioned solemnly._

_"Definitely. Thank you so much, Doctor Mallard."_

_"You are quite welcome, dear lady. Now, shall we go see about getting caught up on the plans for the children today?"_

With a smile, Elaine remembered feeling much less weighed down and much more appreciative of the people her son worked with at that point. Hearing that Penny had let her opinion be known to Dr. Mallard and that they'd been positive and almost glowing, had helped ease her negative emotions. Sighing, she stood to her feet. It was time to make amends before she left town. Picking up the phone, she made a call.

********NCIS**********

Sanding away on his boat, Gibbs sighed with frustration when his cell phone started ringing unexpectedly. He wasn't worried about it waking Tim since the young man was out back on the porch, but rather that something was wrong with someone on his team. Looking at the caller i.d., he didn't like the sight of _unknown caller_ being there. He let it go to voicemail as Ducky had suggested he do with calls like this.

Wanting to hear the voicemail, he headed upstairs for a fresh cup of coffee and used the time he knew he needed to wait, to make a fresh pot. Once he had his coffee, he sat down at the kitchen table and listened to the voicemail.

_"Agent Gibbs, this is Elaine Greene, Tim's mother. I hope it's okay. Penny gave me your number. I just wanted to say I am sorry. I know you don't accept apologies, but I'm really hoping you make an exception. I handled things badly at the hospital before Tim was released. It's not an excuse but I'd just been told Tim and Sarah's father was dying and almost at the same time, I'd found out that Tim had been kidnapped and then went missing while the others and you had been found. Again, I am sorry. _

_I disrespected you - and the role you obviously have in Tim's life. I can't apologize enough for that. But, in my defense, I REALLY didn't know. Tim's so closed up about everything; all I had to go on was the hurt in my little boy's eyes when I'd see him and the pain in his voice when I'd talk to him. I knew he was having a rough time at work with his co-workers; he just wouldn't ever come right out and say it. Occasionally, he and Sarah would talk about Tony and Ziva and even Abby, but only when they thought I wasn't around and even then, he'd gloss over things. Apparently, I read more into all of that than I should have._

_it would really mean a lot to me if you could accept my apology, Agent Gibbs. From one parent to another. Trying to do what's best for our child. Thank you, by the way. I understand you saved Tim's life in more ways than one since this horrible nightmare happened to all of you. I wanted to let you know that I will always be grateful to you for that. Bye._

Gibbs frowned. He hadn't even given the woman's ranting a second thought that day once Tim's reaction had been his focus, the young man's struggle to deal with what he'd just been told about his father, his only concern. He'd never forget the horrified look on Tim's face. or the pain in his eyes as he looked at his grandmother and asked her why she hadn't told him.

He did recall zeroing in on her long enough to get her out of Tim's room, a completely pissed of Penny Langston more than willing to help in that endeavor:

_"Elaine, now is NOT the time!" Penny hisses as Sarah steps up behind her to back her up, her face awash in anger._

_"Mrs. McGee, you need to go calm down. NOW!" Gibbs quietly growls as he takes another step towards her, forcing her to step back. The stare down continues for several tense heartbeats, with more backing up to the door before Penny, satisfied that her former daughter-in-law has been removed from her grandson's room, confirmed by the unexpected appearance of Tony and Ziva, just in time to see that they need to help Sarah escort the woman as far away from Tim's room as they can get her._

Gibbs didn't think he'd ever forget the way the expression in Tim's eyes quickly morphed into one of hurt and heartbroken shock as he'd addressed his grandmother's deception, all in the name of keeping Tim focused on his own recovery from the nightmarish abduction. Nor would he ever forget the words he'd heard from Tim's mother as he'd come across them leaving the dining room on another hallway of the hospital a few moments later:

_"...a mother knows when her baby's hurting underneath the platitudes he thinks she wants to hear, Sarah and the masks he thinks she can't tell he's wearing around her! What he really means to say about the people he's talking about; when he's glossing over the cruelty he's endured at their hands."_

Ducky had been a godsend in those moments, intervening and escorting Tim's mother outside where she could cool off, while he, himself still felt battle-weary after having just watched three fires be put out in less than ten minutes time and all within the same family. To this day, he had no idea either how it was, he'd never before had an inkling that Tim's family life was so chaotic and stressful for him or what the Scotsman had said to Tim's mother that day, but judging by this phone call, whatever it had been, had worked magic on her.

Regardless, in all fairness to his agent, it seemed a reply to the woman's attempt to set things right was in order now. Man, he hated making these kinds of calls! Breathing out a tired sigh, he hit the button to call her back.

_"Hello?"_

"Mrs. Greene, Agent Gibbs. Apology accepted."

_"Thank you, Agent Gibbs. I know we both want what's best for Tim."_

******NCIS********

Tim descended the stairs to the man's basement at nearly 1600 hours that afternoon, having eaten lunch Gibbs had left him on the porch some four hours ago. He'd done nothing but sleep and think all day and that left him needing to ask him the question that'd been plaguing him since hearing the disparaging remarks back in that hell-hole, the one that had been bugging him all day. Sure, the fact that that 'bastard had said it pretty much made it a lie, but the fact remained that Tim needed to hear his Team Leader 's words on the matter. His were the ones that mattered. Because if he didn't think differently, then there was no place on the man's team for Tim anymore.

Seeing the long silent young man head down his basement stairs, two cups of coffee in hand, Gibbs stopped sanding his newest boat. Truth be told, he was glad for the distraction but he was even happier at this clue that Tim was ready to talk about what had kept his so quiet and withdrawn all day. Even two hours ago, when he'd taken that shocking call from the young man's mother, full of apology and thanks, Tim'd been so still, Gibbs had thought him to be sleeping. He'd left him alone, hoping it wouldn't be much longer before he'd let the older man in.

Taking the coffee cup Tim silently offered him, a small smile of thanks on his face, Gibbs stepped back until the boat was at his back and sipped the beverage as he watched the young man sit on the step fourth from the bottom, holding onto his own cup as if his life depended on it. Seeing the deep breath Tim took and watching him slowly let it out, as if it was painful, clued the Team Leader in even more that whatever was coming was tough for the young man to express. Patiently, he kept his silence. As he expected, he didn't have to wait long.

Tim looked at his feet as he spoke at long last his tone quiet, nervous even. "Need to ask you something."

"Anything, Tim." Gibbs gave back, wanting the young man to know without a shadow of a doubt that he had nothing to worry about, that he could indeed, ask him anything.

"Tony said everything that..._he_ said and did was recorded?"

"He's right."

"Have you seen the video?" Tim looked directly at him now.

"Yeah, I have." Gibbs answered quietly "You wantin' to?"

Tim shook his head and looked back down at his cup. "Not interested in reliving any part of it."

"Can't say I blame you."

"I remember enough as it is." Tim went on as if the older man hadn't spoken, as if he needed to make that point.

"Yeah." Gibbs breathed out a pained sigh. Looking Tim over carefully, he poked around further. "That what this is about?"

"Boss...was any of what he said ..._about _me, true?" Again, Tim looked over at him.

Gibbs looked Tim directly on. He knew Tim was asking about his personal opinion of Tim compared to what that bastard had said. He needed to leave no doubt in the young man's mind while still being completely honest with him. "Very little."

Tim nodded and took a sip of his coffee, his eyes now going to the space in front of him. "So _some_ of it was."

Expelling a sigh, Gibbs straightened up, set his cup down and approached Tim, sitting down next to him on the step. He knew what Tim was asking. As he'd watched the video himself, he'd felt a wave of rage course through him when he'd heard what that bastard had asked his team about Tim. It had enraged him even more when he'd realized Tim had heard all of it through that speaker, especially, what would have been the most damaging to Tim's self-esteem in the beaten down, vulnerable state he'd been in at the time:

_"...why do you keep him? If you do not _**_value_**_ him - why, does he value himself? And why does he speak the lie - that you _**_do_**_ value him?"_

Gibbs had hoped that Tim hadn't remembered that, that everything else on his mind and on his plate since being in that place, had been more than enough to chase that memory away. But, if they were having this discussion, obviously Tim hadn't forgotten it. Thankfully, the bastard had gotten one thing that had come out of his mouth right. Now was the perfect time to remind the troubled young man of it. "Only one thing outta his mouth, was true, Tim."

Again, Tim nodded. His expression more downtrodden than it should ever be. Wearily, he got to his feet leaning heavily on the railing as he climbed back up, speaking over his shoulder as he moved. "Okay. I'll turn in my resignation tomorrow."

"McGee!" The boss yelled at him for the first time since being rescued. _Damn, he'd handled that wrong, said the wrong thing! How could he fix this?_

Tim turned around, holding on to the railing so the sudden motion wouldn't topple him over, the lingering exhaustion making him feel unsteady on his feet all of a sudden. "Boss, I get it. He said I had no value. He was right. You_ just_ said so!"

Stalking up the stairs to become level with the young man Gibbs head slapped him with the typical strength he'd always been known for with Tim, but nowhere near, what he'd done with them when he'd been angry before. "NOT what I said!"

Tim nodded, gripping the railing with all his strength to keep from letting the head-slap knock him off balance. "Ok."

"Why would you believe **that,** out of _everything _that bastard said about you?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Tim sighed. "It's the _only_ thing I remember him saying except for the whole _'vacation at the beach'_ crap'."

Immediately calming down in the face of such a deep revelation, Gibbs let go of his parental anger and switched gears. Placing a supportive hand on Tim's back, the Team Leader prompted him as he led the way up to the kitchen. "C'mon."

Tim followed him up, sitting down at the kitchen table dejectedly.

Setting a fresh cup of coffee down in front of his agent, Gibbs took the seat across from him and spoke with his firm, yet encouraging tone that had always worked in these times before. "Need you to listen to me."

"Ok." Tim offered quietly, his eyes now focused on his Mentor.

"When I said there was one honest thing that came outta his mouth about you, I was talkin' about what he said to _you. _You remember what that was?"

Tim shook his head. "No."

Gibbs sighed and repeated the important words he was referring to back to him now. "underappreciated, overworked? been a really tough year for you?. Any of that sound familiar?"

The young man sat back in his chair as that memory final surfaced:

"_...Easy enough for an underappreciated, overworked geek to do, right? I know you needed this vacation. It's been a really tough year for you. And just think, maybe by the time this is all over, they'll have come to appreciate you once and for all! Well, miracles _**_do_**_ happen, don't they?"_

Feeling completely embarrassed, Tim nodded as he looked down at his cup. "Yeah. I do now."

"Good! 'cause _that's_ what he said that was right. Everythin' he said _to you_ then was."

"Boss, it's not appreciation, I'm worried about." Tim tried to explain.

"I know that, Tim. Doesn't make it any less true. Hard as all that was, it opened my eyes to how right he was - and how ba..."

Tim shook his head. "No. Stop. Please. "Fresh start for all of us here, all right? I just needed to know that I'm still needed on your team. I wasn't going to continue to just be a placeholder."

"Never been that, Tim. Never will be." Gibbs sternly chastised him. "Should know me better'n that!"

"I do now." Tim calmly yet quietly answered as more of what Ziva said to him on it came back to him now.

_"For as long as I have known you, Timothy McGee, you have been a very private person. You are not one to talk about your private pain or sorrows. This does not mean you do not have them and we, your teammates and friends know this. I know we have not been there for you before and we should have_ ..."

The boss swallowed hard. He completely understood what Tim was saying. Obviously, the young man had had reasons in the past to question his worth and that bastard had successfully managed to not only dig down to it, but also to deepen that uncertainty in the young man's soul. It was bittersweet to hear him say that that was no longer the case because it brought to mind his own thoughts on the matter through all of that.

"I appreciate your time, Boss." Tim got up and pushed his chair in. "Guess, I'll go take a walk or something."

"Somethin' else on your mind, Tim?"

Tim looked away. _It's bad enough the man already knows about his stark inability to be alone in the dark! How can he explain this irrational fear he has of going home alone?_

"Tim?" Gibbs pushed. "Nuthin' you tell me will change any of the respect I have for who you are; who you've become and how you've handled all of this. "Told you, I was here for you. Still am. Not goin' anywhere either. But, you gotta let me in."

Ziva's gentle chastisement on the issue flashed through Tim's mind once more:

_"...as long as you are so worried that we will no longer think well of you because of something that happened - you will not be free to heal."_

Sighing, Tim blinked as he sat back down, this time in the chair at the end of the table, putting himself closer to the older man. He looked at his boss and peeled back the final layer of his soul's torment.

"I can't go home."


	49. Chapter 47

Tony couldn't help but laugh as Ziva once again, trumped Abby in Monopoly by being sent to Park Place and being able to buy it outright instead of waiting to land on it. It had taken he and Abby the better half of the morning to teach the Israeli the game but now that she had the gist of it, she was ruthless and fun to play with. Choosing to idle away their morning and even early afternoon this way had been an easy decision when another night at the movies loomed before them as a necessary evil to thwart the bigger one of still being incapable of spending a night home alone or in anything closer to the dark than a movie theater.

It wasn't that he was tired of going to the movies. He was just tired of this one residual monster he couldn't seem to shed from this nightmare. Hell, it made him feel like a six year old kid again, afraid of of the monster hiding in his closet - in the dark. Whether or not Ziva and Abby were still struggling with the same monster, he didn't know because even when he'd admitted to it in front of Gibbs, they'd been vague enough about it that he wasn't sure. What he did know is that they never said anything about no longer hanging out together 24/7 or about going home to their own places yet. He wondered if that meant the same monster was lingering in all their closets. Or if they were as afraid of opening their closet again as he was.

Before he could think on that any longer, the shrill ring of his cell phone interrupted his thoughts. The chosen ringtone said it was Gibbs and for a split-second, it sent a chill of worry up his spine. He forced himself to keep his tone normal as he answered. "Hey, Boss. What's up?"

_"You three still going to the matinee tonight?"_

Fully appreciating that the boss had refrained from adding _'again'_ in there, Tony answered him without hesitation. "Yeah. Starts at 6. Why? Something come up that you need us for?"

_"Need you to stop by here first, if you don't mind." _

"Sure, Boss. How long will it take? I mean how much time do we need?"

_"Think it's time you included Tim. Might need to talk to him first, though."_

"Oh, man! Of course! We weren't tryin' not to include him, Boss. It's jus..."

_"Relax, Tony. He wasn't ready. Not sure he is even now. Gotta encourage him to get his feet wet, though."_

"Yeah, Sure. Matter of fact, we'll be right there. Give us thirty."

_"Appreciate it, Tony."_

"No sweat, Boss." The Senior Field Agent flipped his phone shut and stared at it sightlessly for a moment. This new Gibbs was seriously taking some getting used to.

"Tony? Something about Tim?" Abby asked with worry.

"Gibbs wants us to include him tonight, yes?" Ziva surmised with her remarkable perception in place.

"Yeah. Wants us to talk to Tim about it first though. Sounds like Tim's trying to move on but can't?"

"We won't know for sure til we get there." Abby replied as she immediately got up and head for the door. "We can finish that later, right?"

"What? Oh, yeah. Sure. Just leave it. We'll come back to it later." Tony replied almost absently as he hooked his finger around his keys as he lifted them off the hook they were on by the door. "Ready?"

"Tony, you look upset. Do you wish for me to drive?" Ziva offered.

"Uhm. No. I'm fine." Tony shook his head. "But, I _won't_ be with _you _behind the wheel Ziva."

"What did Gibbs say, Tony?' Abby asked.

"I'll tell you in the car."

*****NCIS******

Gibbs snapped his phone shut, staring at it sightlessly for a moment as his thoughts returned to the soul-baring conversation he'd just had with Tim that had prompted him to place that call to his Senior Field Agent.

_"I can't go home."_

_"Because they were in your apartment, poisoning your food and water."_

_A shudder ran up Tim's spine. "That's only part of it, Boss. I __**think**__ I could push through __**that**__ somehow, But..."_

_"Tim, look at me?" _

_The look on Tim's face when he forced himself to look at the boss, made it plain as day that the problem ran deeper. "It's the solitude, Boss. Been there, can't go there again. At least, not yet. I..." He looked away, embarrassment and shame riding his shoulders like no one else fit the bill._

_Getting to his feet, Gibbs crouched down in front of the chair Tim sat in. Placing a hand on Tim's knee, he used his other hand to crook Tim's chin up so they could see eye to eye once again. "Meant what I said, Tim. Right here with you. No judgement." _

_Tim blinked furiously._

_"I was there. Remember? You've got nothing to be ashamed of if what you went through is still knockin' you around a bit. Even if I hadn't been there, you'd have nothing to be ashamed of. I'd still be proud of you."_

_"You know how many years I waited and hoped to hear those words from my dad?" _

_Gibbs felt that one in his soul, his heart aching for the missing emotional nurturing Tim was obviously deprived of. "Tim..." He sympathetically tried to offer. _

_Surprisingly, Tim cut him off with a shake of his head. "Doesn't matter. I know __**you**__ mean them. I appreciate it. I just..."_

_"Expect all the lingering crap from that hell-hole to disappear in one or two days." The Team Leader surmised knowingly as he stood back up and poured them both fresh coffee._

_Tim shook his head again while his boss set a fresh cup of java in front of him. "No. Expected more of myself. Like I told Ziva. I'm not liking the new me very much."_

_"Because the old you would have, suffered in silence and went home, shrouded in fear and nightmares, but kept his mouth shut and never let anyone help him." Gibbs pointed out as he sat back down in his chair and sipped from his coffee._

_"Like the rest of the team expected him to do." Tim took that moment to make his long overdue point, raising his eyes up to meet those of the man who'd taught him what it truly meant to internalize pain._

_Gibbs breathed out a pained sigh. "I know. Doesn't mean we should have."_

_Tim nodded as he obviously accepted the apology within that statement without breaking the silence._

_"Tim."_

_The young man looked over at him._

_"Want you to get comfortable here and call it home for as long as you need." _

_"Wow. But, you've got...I mean, thank you, but I don't want to be in the way."_

_"Family's never in the way, Tim."_

_The stunned look on his agents' face spoke volumes and the older man felt the need to add support to that claim. "Take a look through the food stuff, write down what you need. I'll go grocery shopping later."_

_"Boss, you don't have to do that."_

_When the patented "Knock it off" expression did its' job and got Tim to stop fighting him, the Team Leader nodded and continued. "Go relax. Read a book. Watch tv. Do. Something. Relaxing. Doctor's Orders. Ducky said you can start doing more tomorrow."_

_"Good. Okay. I think I'll go try reading a book, see how my concentration's doing since most everything else seems to be off."_

_"You do that." Gibbs threw back at him with a grin, not willing to let him worry about that._

_***End Flashback***_

With a heavy sigh now, Gibbs looked over at the young man still trying to read, hoping he'd made the right call by getting the others to come weigh in on the young man's need to get moving in his recovery. Ducky's prescription of two days of rest may have helped Tim's physical body heal more, but it had certainly sped up the opening of a pandora's box of sorts in his thoughts. Hopefully, he'd found the encouragement he needed not to hide it all away, but rather, to let Gibbs in to help.

*****NCIS******

Sensing he was no longer alone in the room, Tim set the book he'd been trying unsuccessfully to read down in his lap and looked over at the boss. "I feel like I'm not doing enough to get back on my feet. All this resting is driving me insane."

"Only been two days, Tim." Gibbs offered as he sat down in the chair near him. "Cut yourself some slack."

"That what the others did? Laid around and did nothing for two days?" Tim asked with doubt prevalent in his tone.

"Dunno. Ask 'em. They'll be in here soon."

"You don't know?"

The older man sighed tiredly. "Haven't been keepin' tabs on 'em. "

"So, then how do you know they're okay?" Tim worried. "I thought ... **sigh**. I guess I thought somehow that none of us would be..."

"Out of sight? Can't live like that, Tim.

"You just proved my point."

"Doesn't mean you have to push yourself before you're ready. This isn't a race."

Shaking his head, Tim denied thinking that way. "Not about racing, Boss."

"I'm listenin'."

"What kind of Field Agent can't go home alone? Not one that _you'd_ hire or even _work_ with." Tim tried to explain, impatient with his own ineptitude in this arena.

"_Hopefully,_ the kind that can work through it, keep fighting and eventually come out on top, with that bastard of a monster kicked to the curb, Tim." Tony's quiet yet strong answer came from the doorway, his expression compassionate and encouraging. "Because if that's not the case, then I'm out of a job myself."

"You, too, Tony?" Tim asked in surprise.

"Told you that already, Probie."

Tim shook his head, grateful that it was just the three of them in this, grateful that the girls, though while present, had respectfully taken themselves back out to the front porch. "It's not the same for me, Tony."

"Tim. Look. I _get _that what you went through alone in that room for all the time that bastard had us, was different than what I went through or Ziva or Abby or even Gibbs went through, a lot different. No one can completely understand what you're going through trying to get back all of the pieces. But we can damned sure help you fight to get them back."

Tim had to fight to hold back the sob that rose up in his throat, threatening to choke him. He'd never experienced this Tony before; at least, not at this level of compassion and openness. It threatened to rip the lid off his vault of emotions. To give himself a better chance at keeping that lid in place, Tim got to his feet and made his way out back, descending the porch stairs slowly as he sucked air into his lungs in gulps to try to squash the wave threatening him now.

"Let it out, Tim. It's okay to let it go." Tony urged him from right behind him. "I've gotcha. You don't have to go it alone."

Tim shook his head. "...have...n't ...been."

"I know. You've had Gibbs and Ducky and that's awesome, Tim. Really. But, you've also got me and Ziva and Abby, too. Jimmy even."

"I can't, Tony. Not for _this_."

"Because we weren't _there_. You're right, Buddy, we _weren't_. But, we saw the footage and that's as _close_ as we can _get_ to understanding what he did to you, what that isolation must have done to you. Ziva is right. No one is judging you here. About any of this. _Hell,_ if you stand here right now and tell me that the sky is permanently green and made of cheese, I'm _still_ not gonna judge you or think any less of you for it."

Tim laughed. He laughed until he cried. When the tears came, so did Tony's arms. The Senior Field Agent, pulled his probie closer, holding him safe as his storm raged. In fact, Tony's own storm came rolling through, his own tears joining Tim's, as for the first time since being rescued, the older man allowed himself to cry.

*************NCIS**********

Silently, Gibbs turned away from the glass doors overlooking his backyard, drawing the curtain closed enough to give his boys some privacy. He took himself to the front porch to check on his girls. They'd been seriously quiet about their own recovery these last few interactions with him. Was he overlooking something seriously going on with them?

Sitting down in between them on his front porch swing, He gazed at each of them in turn, his patented look that said he was waiting for an update. Both of them smiled softly at him and promised they were okay. When he verbally asked for confirmation, they gave him that, too.

Abby snuggled up to him for the first time since being rescued, finally willing to accept that he still loved her as his surrogate daughter, like he did before. That brought a smile to his face as he kissed the top of her head. "Welcome back, Abbs." He murmured.

It only lasted a moment though before she was sitting up straight and looking worried. "We can't forget what I did, Gibbs."

"Can't focus on it either." He reminded her.

"I know."

"Tim is all right, yes?" Ziva asked with genuine worry.

"Tony's got him. They'll be fine." Gibbs replied without a shred of doubt. "We all will."

*********NCIS**********

Seven that night found Gibbs once again enjoying Nancy's company, although this time, by the light of the fire in his living room fireplace, with no other soul around. His thoughts, however, were all over the place. He'd been both happy and relieved to see Tim willingly go with the others to the movies. Hearing him say he was going home with them for the night had lifted a weight off Gibbs' shoulders in terms of how to best get Tim through this heavy emotional roadblock that would have caused any one to falter if not stumble as he had.

Tim was right. That isolation he'd endured in the physical pain he'd had heaped on him and everything that was poured into his ears and the extreme temperatures, not to mention those damned chains biting into his skin everywhere they touched, had scarred him enough that it wasn't anything he'd want to see again. He was also right, that it gave him more than enough reason not to force himself to go home - to more isolation.

"Seems I owe you an apology." Nancy murmured quietly as she watched him stare into the fire. She liked his company, even when he had a lot on his mind, which she knew always to be the case, having been so recently through so much. She knew he cared deeply for his still recovering team, that they were the kids he'd both inherited and asked for, even if he hadn't realized at the time how deeply he'd come to become connected to them. He had some awful ghosts and memories to sort through, while still holding on to the loves he lost long ago. She wasn't put off by any of it. She liked being here for him and it made it all the sweeter, knowing he liked her company as well.

"Mmmm?" He asked absently before he turned to look over at her.

"You gave me permission to call you Gibbs." She reminded him with an apologetic soft smile. "But, when Ducky told me that your first name is Leroy, I fell in love with it. You're such a gentleman for not calling me out for using it without your permission."

Now it was Gibbs who smiled softly. "I like when you say it."

"I'm glad." She offered. Gently tapping his temple, she asked a question. "Anything, I can help you with going on up there tonight?"

Gibbs sighed as he looked back into the fire. "They're all afraid to go home alone. Especially Tim."

Nancy nodded, her tone compassionate as she replied "Completely normal. How'd you get him to let you in - some kind of trade secret?"

Gibbs shook his head. "No. Matter of fact, before all this, he never would have told me anything, unless I ordered him to."

"He had trust issues?" She asked in surprise. The young man she'd nursed in the hospital didn't seem the type.

'"With me personally - not on the job." Gibbs admitted. "Never took the time to talk to him - about anything outside the cases."

"So he wasn't comfortable coming to you about anything personal."

"And I was too wrapped up in the job to see it."

"But surely the others..."

Gibbs shook his head. "Didn't have that problem with them. Guess I had a blind spot where Tim was concerned. Ironic when I stop and think about it - he sits closest to me in the squad room yet I never saw him the way I did the others."

"If you've thought it about it enough to ..."

"Never crossed my mind that I was doin' it - til this happened."

"How'd you handle finding out what was what was bothering him?"

"Finally felt like I was finally gonna be able to do right by him. Told 'im he was welcome here as long as he needed to stay, to make himself at home, that he's family."

"Think he'll stay?"

"Nah. But, Tony's already got Ziva and Abby. His place can't hold any more bodies. He won't be here as long as he should be. Hates things not being normal - even if he's not ready, though they're gonna put that to the test tonight."

"Wait! _All_ of them are staying together?"

Gibbs laughed. "Yeah. Almost wish I was there to see it."

"They'll be fine."

"I know." Gibbs sighed as he tugged her closer to him and kissed her on the cheek.

Her expression thoughtful, Nancy looked over at the fire.

"What is it?" He wondered with concern

Sighing as if coming to a decision, she looked back at him while reaching out and offering him a hand up. "Can I show you something?"

"Goin' for a ride, are we?" He grinned

"I think you'll like what I have to show you." She quietly offered with a small smile.

"Lead the way." He joked with a grin as she led the way to the door. Stopping a few steps later, he tugs her closer once again, this time only to look her in the eye and quietly thank her. "I appreciate you talkin' with me about all of this."

"I'm a nurse. And at least three of them were my patients. I'm actually grateful for the opportunity to stay in touch during their follow-up recovery." Nancy replies with a smile. "Now, c'mon! I really want you to see this before I lose my nerve!"

"You've been a nurse for over 30 years and you're worried about losing your nerve with _me_?" Gibbs joked.

"Most definitely" She replied with a straight face, just before she darted out the door.

_******NCIS*******_

One and a half movies later, Tim finally felt relaxed and comfortable in his own skin while in this much darkness for the first time since this nightmare started. Sandwiched in the isle between Ziva and Tony, with Abby on Tony's other side, he felt safe and calm enough to watch the movie without a second thought. It was only when the movie ended and the screen went dark that the nerves began jumping again, almost as if someone had touched them to a live wire. Feeling his breathing beginning to get away from him, he clamped his hands down around the hard surface of the chair's drink holder while he closed his eyes in embarrassment and shame..

"Easy, Tim. I'm right here with you, Buddy." Tony's voice and the sudden touch of his supportive hand on Tim's back, together was the life raft the younger man needed. Immediately, he felt relief roll through him in a wave, even as the support unexpectedly kept coming. Now, it was Ziva's arm around his other one and her voice in the ear closest to her "Slow and easy, Tim. Do not allow yourself to go back."

Nodding, Tim worked to slow his breathing and loosen his grip on his chair.

"That's it, Bud." Tony encouraged in a tone low enough that only the two of them could hear his words. "Been there, my man. Know what you're feelin'. Take it nice and slow."

Only the vivid memory of his talk with the Senior Field Agent earlier in the evening kept Tim from admitting that he felt weak and stupid for letting this get him like this. Mentally, he chastised himself. He wasn't weak and he wasn't stupid. He was human - and had just lived through something that understandably left traces behind.

"Not my first rodeo in this arena, Tim." Tony reminded him. "Been sitting through these double features for days now."

"Take your time, Tim. We're in no hurry. We'll stay put as long as you needs us to. We'll go when you're ready." Abby finally spoke, from behind him, in his ear, albeit softly and with sympathy.

Encouraged and strengthened, Tim stood to his feet, his eyes working to adjust in the darkness. "Let's get out of here." He said quietly.

Together, the four of them silently made their way out of the theater and on out to the car. Still not breaking the silence, they climbed in, taking the same seats they had on the way to the theater and buckled up for the ride home. Only then, did Tim speak, first letting out a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Guys. I needed that. All of it."

"Same here."  
Me, too.  
I did as well."

"Ready for game night, Probie?" Tony egged him on, encouraged now by Tim's progress and his apparent wish to move forward.

"Uhm, sure. What game?"

"Well, we left off in the middle of Monopoly. But, we can start a fresh game." Abby suggested.

"You sure?" Tim asked, not wanting to spoil their game.

"Absolutely!" Abby encouraged.

"Yup." Tony seconded.

"It will be fun." Ziva agreed.

"Careful, Probie. Gotta watch Ziva, she's as dangerous on the real estate board as she is behind the wheel of a car!"

"Is she now?" Tim grinned and glanced back at the woman in question as Tony started the car and drove them towards his place. "This, I wanna see!"


	50. Chapter 48

_House borrowed from Zillow dot com- no damage done, I promise._

* * *

_Wednesday, Oct 5, 2011 – 2300 Hours_

Years of being able to see the congressional building from his neighborhood has long ingrained in Gibbs, how far he is from the Navy Yard at any given time, so long as he remains within the surrounding thirty mile radius. So when after driving just south of his own home for a few moments, Nancy pulls up in front of a gorgeous two level brick home wiith a three car attached garage and a driveway wide enough for all three, only 11 miles from the yard, he is shocked.

They aren't in D.C. itself now, but in the bordering neighborhood of Fort Washington, MD. From what he's notices on the way in, it's situated on a cul-de-sac with only three homes on it, this one sits apart from the others on the last point of the three-point turn, leaving what Gibbs calls 'elbow room' between neighbors, for this house, that means on one side. There's a good half-acre between it and its' other neighbor, which sits on the corner of the adjacent street,

Fairly new." He remarks with a knowledgeable respect for the beauty of this home. "Beautiful Colonial."

Nancy huffs a quiet laugh as she quotes. "With all the bells &amp; whistles. 6 bedrooms, 4.5 bathrooms. Oversized eat-in kitchen with island, pantry, &amp; office area. Huge family room, floor to ceiling stone fireplace. Hardwood floors on main level. MBR has FP, sitting area, office, &amp; wetbar. Walkout basement, theatre room w/huge granite bar, custom bench, workout room &amp; full bath, recessed lights. At least, that's how it's been listed."

"And you've has trouble selling it?" He asks in surprise.

" Heh. Just wait til you see the inside." The self-depreciation in her tone lent a strong clue as to the source of her problem. Leading the way, she opened the modern white door with a row of 8x 10 panels of glass going across the top of the door frame, a 3x5 panel of lined glass going down the right side of the door frame and turned on the light – showcasing the hallway - he has to laugh outright.

"I know it's hideous." She moans.

"It's the same color we work in every day."

"You're kidding!"

"Nope."

"It was my husband's parents' idea of a good investment property. He inherited it or rather, his estate did. Since I'm the only one now, I've been trying to sell it. I've come to realize that's not going to happen without some serious time and attention to redoing most of the color schemes. I'm horrible at painting and even the _thought_ of undertaking this monstrosity is enough to give me a migraine." She explains as she leads the way to the main hallway where the walls are still orange, offset with a beautiful white staircase easing its' way up around one landing and on up to another floor, the length of it complete with oak trimmed railing and white spindles.

As they move on into the great room, the walls become yellow, the room circular and the height of the ceiling so high, it leaves Gibbs feeling like he is standing in a cathedral. The sight of the dome ceiling is a surprise, but it gives the round room a sense of having even more space. It is beautiful, even if it is painted yellow.

"Six bedrooms, 5 bathrooms – all desperately in need of a more neutral color on the walls."

"It's a heck of job." Gibbs agreed as he looks around. "Definitely a lot of time and work."

Nancy nods. "Think your team's up for the challenge? Will they be interested in living here rent free in exchange for splitting the $40 a month home owner's association fee and going in with me on the property taxes? They're due in August and are roughly $9,700 last year?

"Got it figured out already?"

"I do. Split between the five of us, that'll be $162 a month paid into the taxes, we'll need to pool together – that way we'll be ready for the tax bill when it gets here. The only other thing they'll have to shell out for Will be the utilities and paint supplies. They should still come out way ahead and I won't have to fork out thousands of dollars anymore for a house I'm not staying in."

"Sounds like you've given this some serious thought." Gibbs offers seriously.

"I have. I mean, I is already thinking of going with subletting it like an apartment building, but this will be so much better and mostly because it will help your team out, too. There's more than enough room for each of them to have their own space and time together at the same time. When they're ready to move on in a year or two, the house will be more marketable with better colors on the walls. I think it's a pretty good deal for all of us. Don't you? "

"Gonna give me the tour?" Gibbs asks with a grin.

_**********NCIS**********_

Tim doesn't remember falling asleep but he does realize he is awake at an odd hour of the night and not from anything vividly sticking with him from his dreams, which in itself, is a pleasant change. Has he even been dreaming? The feeling of being disorientated is heavy, though maybe it is the fact that he's never spent the night here before and is completely unaccustomed to the place. Sitting up on the couch, he tiredly wipes the sleep from his eyes and sighs as he allows his head to fall back to the cushioned back of the couch.

"Hey." From the doorway, Tony greets him quietly, the bright lamp alighting the room enough, there is no room for shadows, hasn't been all night. He's watched his friend restlessly sleep and even more restlessly awaken and feels for him with his inability to sleep soundly.

Opening his eyes, Tim notices a steaming mug in each of his friend's hands and quickly sits up as the older man holds one to him.

"Careful it's hot." Tony warns as he steps back and takes a seat in his chair next to the couch.

"Thanks." Tim gently takes the mug. Taking a moment to inhale the aroma of his drink as he wraps his hand around it securely, he smiles softly. Sipping from it for a long moment, he settles the mug carefully down on his lap, one finger wrapped through the handle securely holding it still. Looking over at his friend, he asks with remorse. "Did I wake you?"

"No." Tony shakes his head, quickly denying any chance of that from having happened. "Guess it's strange not having the girls here. Didn't expect them to want to go back to Ziva's together last night."

"Tony…" Tim tries to insist he wants the truth, but he's interrupted.

"No lie. Tim. Haven't been sleepin' through since…. Not more than a coupla hours at a stretch, anyway."

"Yeah. And if you're lucky, you don't get tossed back into that hell. Right?"

Tony sighs as he looks over at his teammate. "Same for you, huh?'

"Oh, yeah. I'm thinkin' it's gonna be a good six months before I get that part of who I am back."

"That bad?"

Tim shrugs. "Not pinning an actual timetable on it, but I'm hoping by then at least…."

"But…. you're not seein' it get better any sooner."

"One day at a time? Maybe. I mean maybe some things will start to improve when I'm not looking or something, ya know?"

"That hopelessness I'm hearing?" Tony asks with genuine concern.

"No." Tim shakes his head. "Just realism."

"What's leaves if you don't have optimism anymore, Tim?"

Tim shakes his head again. "It's not like that, Tony. It's just not something I want to focus on. More like what I want kept in the background, ya know? Read a book or watch a movie, catch sleep if it happens to come around."

"Scary." Tony remarks with all due seriousness.

Looking over at him in surprise, Tim asks. "What?"

Tony grins at him. "How much you sound like me these days."

*****NCIS******

From the easy chair in Ducky's study, Penny watches anxiously as the kindly man who has quickly become very important and even special to her begins to become plagued in his sleep by unpleasantness that's deep enough to bring some of it to the surface of his subconscious, the words spewing forth in agony, fear and pain….

"_Blame….graves, very soon….back to school….more dangerous…not over….miss you….helpless…collateral damage…."_

Unable to stand the man's torment, Penny gently begins to not only gently caress his cheek, but also to quietly speak to him, urging him to come away from where he's stuck. "Donald…you're not there anymore...come on back."

Abruptly awakened, Ducky feels his heart beating wildly in his chest as he lies still, allowing his mind to catch up to the here and now. Having spent most of the last few days with her and even a very early breakfast this morning, He's recognized that beautiful voice instantly, even in his sleep. However, now that consciousness has returned, so has the full frontal attack of that which he has not yet been able to leave behind:

"_The beautiful Ziva Da'vid – exotic beauty mixed together with a strength rarely seen in a woman. Even now, as I slowly trail the barrel of her own gun down her gorgeous face, she does not blink or move a muscle. She is fiercely loyal and honest, so trusting of those she works with. I am terribly sorry I have to do this. It truly does pain me. But your role in the death of my beloved leaves me no choice." **BANG**_

"_Dear, dear, aging Dr. Mallard – so wise beyond your years. I dutifully respect my elders and so I am saddened, I think, most of all, by the necessity of having to do this because your only role in all of this has been that of collateral damage. Your life has been filled with much more respect and good deeds than this ending allows you. For that, I truly am sorry, dear fellow." **BANG**_

"Does this happen every night for you?" Penny asks sympathetically. "Granted it's nearly nine in the morning but we did meet early so maybe you just didn't get enough sleep?"

Swallowing hard, the elderly man takes a moment to realign his thoughts to the present, pushing the remnants of his nightmare back into the shadows. "Thankfully, no. This is not an everyday occurrence." Ducky replies honestly as he moves to sit up. "I do apologise my dear. You certainly do not need to be witnessing any such incidents."

"Nonsense, Donald. I'd much rather know and work something out with you that will be helpful to you in these moments, rather than flying by the seat of my pants as I just did."

"You flew beautifully, my dear." He smiles at her as she comes to sit down next to him, infusing the moment with some much needs humor. "Thank you for that."

"Timothy has been going through this since he was admitted to the hospital. Is that why you and Gibbs have been so determined not to leave him alone at night?" Penny asks quietly. "Has he let _you_ in on exactly what it is – what part of what he went through that's still with him in his sleep?"

Ducky shakes his head. "No, my dear. At least, not all of it is in his dreams. Some of it never leaves his mind." The M.E. replies as the exact words of her grandson come back to him now, that personal talk they'd has while Tim has still been in the hospital:

"_I didn't wanna believe what I was seeing, Ducky. But, no matter how many times I blinked, it wasn't changing, it wasn't disappearing. It was real! All I could think was all of our lives were over now. I remember mentally screaming at God for letting this happen to all of you who didn't deserve to be taken out like that. I could feel t_ears _of hopelessness_ _and rage escape against my will. I was helpless to stop them as they fell, all traces of hope for the future and the future for all of you; for you getting out of this alive, going with them__. And Gibbs saw all of it. There'll never be any pretending that I'm strong now – he saw first-hand how NOT strong, I am."_

"…ald?" Penny's voice draws him back to the present. "Are you all right?"

"Yes. I am fine. Now, what are we talking about?" Ducky smiles softly at her while he mentally shoves everything trying to plague him back into the recesses of his mind for another day.

"Timothy's been having problems with sleeping without these incidents. Can you tell me what he did say about them?"

"I cannot violate Timothy's trust. But I _can_ tell you that he hasn't lost his sensitive nature, my dear. In fact, that seems to be the driving force behind much of what he does now."

"Like the way he put himself out on the outer –most limb trying to talk Agent Gibbs the first night he was home from the hospital."

"Yes. That's exactly right." Ducky admits ruefully.

"Have _you_ has anyone to talk to, Donald?" She asks quietly as she takes his hand in hers and watches his face for his reaction.

Smiling softly at her, he turns their hands so that his is now holding hers. "Yes, my dear. I have. And, I have _you_ to talk with now. That is what you are telling me, is it not?" His eyes twinkle at her, heartily relieved that they can talk about this less than pleasant discussion so easily. He'll call Rachel later in the morning, but he'll honestly answer any question about it that Penny has as well; both for her sake and for Timothy's.

"Yes. You have me. In fact, I Will really like it if you Will allow me to take you to breakfast."

With his charming smile in place and his eyes shining, Ducky stands to his feet, reaching his hand out to help her up. "I never refuse an invitation to breakfast."

*****NCIS******

0900 finds Tony's phone going off with a call he isn't expecting. Picking up the phone as he hustles in from the kitchen and snatches it up before it can wake Tim up now that the younger man has just managed to fall back asleep a short time ago, he is even more surprised to see that it is Gibbs calling. Hightailing it back to the kitchen, he makes the man wait until he's left Tim's earshot before he answers, his confusion not masked when he does. "Boss?"

"_Need to see everyone this morning, Tony. Can you get them here in thirty minutes?"_

"Probably not, Boss. Actually would rather make it longer….I mean unless it's an emergency."

"_Somethin' wrong?"_

"Tim's not sleepin' through the night. He _just _fell back asleep. Hasn't even been an hour yet."

"_***Sigh*** How much is he loosin'?"_

"He's been up since three."

"_Means you're not sleepin' through either."_

"How…?"

"_Wouldn't know he isn't if you are. Have you had a full night's sleep yet?"_

"Not yet."

"_Were ya gonna tell me, Tony?"_ Gibbs' tone is parental and concerned.

"Nuthin' for you to worry about. Tim'll probably rip me a new one for tellin' you _he's_ not."

"_Won't tell him if you don't."_

"Appreciate that, Boss. So, what's up?"

"_I'll explain it when you get here."_

"Ok. Lemme give him an hour more. We'll be there in 90."

"_Appreciate everything, Tony. Damn proud of you. See you when you get here""***Click***_

Stunned, the Senior Field Agent closes his eyes and basks in the moment. It is nice to be appreciated – even if he is just getting by one day at a time like Tim says. Keeping the girls company and helping them while they helped him has just fallen into a state of being. It hasn't been a conscious plan, beyond them doing the same, taking things one day at a time. Unfortunately, that hasn't changed the inability to chase away the lingering fear of total darkness and of being completely alone.

The fact that Gibbs realized how much this struggle has affected each of them and the part Tony has inadvertently been playing in solving it, makes it a lighter weight to carry somehow. Hell, Tim's abject concern about Tony has already lightened it some. They really are pulling together – helping each other face these stubborn monsters in the closet. At least he'd gotten a few more hours of sleep after he and Tim has talked early this morning. Looking over at his friend, he smiles softly. Yeah. together, they'll get through this. Hell, together, they'll get through anything!

Sighing with resignation that it won't happen anytime soon, Tony stands up and sest about doing what he needs to so he can fulfill the boss' request within the time frame he's promised to do so in. The first thing he needs to do is call and wake the ladies. He wonders what their reaction will be.

***********NCIS**********

Gibbs closes his phone, holding his hand wrapped around it for a moment, his thoughts going over what Tony has just told him.

"Leroy? Everything all right with them?" Nancy asks with genuine worry clear in her tone. Sitting back in the Team Leader's kitchen, fresh pancakes, breakfast sausage, scrambled eggs and good hot coffee spread out between them on the table, they've been enjoying their time together. She hasn't even given his team's recovery any consideration beyond waiting to see and hear their reaction to her offer, not wanting him to zero so completely on that. So, when this call turned serious and became a conversation about sleep, she'd been caught by surprise and immediately concerned because she's known _he_ isn't sleeping enough either, has seen the lingering exhaustion that still plagues him.

"Hmm?" He asks as he blinks and looks at her.

"Something's wrong."

"The boys aren't sleepin' through the night." He tells her sadly.

"You didn't know that." She surmises wisely.

"Only reason I know now is because Tony asked me to let him give Tim another hour to sleep. Admitted they were both up at three."

"They don't want you worrying about them. So don't be. Let them handle it. If they need your help, they'll ask." She suggests. A second look at his expression has her doubting her own advice. "Wont't they?"

He shrugs. "Not sure just yet."

"We'll keep an eye on them, Leroy." She reassures him as she sets a plate full of food down in front of him. "Now eat!"

Appreciating her more and more every day, Gibbs can only smile softly as he kisses her on the cheek and then proceeds to dig into her home cooked meal.

***********NCIS**********

Baffled, yet caffeine infused and ready for whatever the boss might throw at them, Ziva, Abby, Tim and Tony arrive at the man's house in slightly less than the requested 90 minutes, thanks to Tim's unexpected waking up a short 30 minutes after the call. They aren't really surprised to find Nancy there, even if she is handing out coffee and breakfast sandwiches with a smile and a greeting. "Morning, guys."

"Good morning." Tim's greeting comes after the others and more quietly although he offers it with a smile that actually reaches his eyes. If she is here this early that means Gibbs truly is getting through this ordeal better than the younger man has feared. It is time to let go of that overwhelming concern. Mentally, Tim celebrates for his surrogate father and boss.

Almost as if on cue, the front door opened and Gibbs steps outside. "Let's go for a drive. Nancy's got something she's like to show us."

"Us? Boss?" Tony asks with curiosity.

"You guys." Gibbs admits.

"And you're not gonna tell us what it is." Abby states with complete understanding of what he's doing even if she doesn't understand why.

"Nope. Not mine to tell."

"Okay. Guess we're following you guys, then?" Tony grins as he looks around and notices the others wearing matching looks of amusement, although Tim's is guarded as if he's still worried about something. He isn't sure where this is headed, but it is looking promising in terms of fun. And fun is something they've all been in short supply of around here lately.

Getting into the car, Tim's mental celebration has been short-circuited by the look of exhaustion and something still bothering the boss that he sees in the man's demeanor this morning. It isn't time to stop worrying about him after all. At least, not yet.

********NCIS**********

"Wow." Abby gushes as they pull up outside the house Nancy showed Gibbs the night before. The fact that it has only taken them fifteen minutes to get here has already heightened her sense of excitement. "It's beautiful!"

"It is very nice." Ziva adds, recalling what she's noticed on the way, the street before this one, having only 4 homes on it, itself, one of which is still under construction. With the street leading to this tiny treasure chest of a neighborhood, consisting of its' own small enclave of equally beautiful two story brick homes, it feels and appears to be a crown jewel of sorts.

"I never knows anything this nice is this close to the Navy Yard." Tim admits in a tone of awe.

"Heh. Might want to hold of on that thought." Nancy smirks as she leads the way inside.

"Wow! That orange…." Tony winces. "Sorry." He immediately apologizes, not wanting to offend her.

"Don't' be. I understand you work in that color all day." Nancy grins at him.

"Unfortunately." Tim admits, finally speaking into the discussion..

"Ten minutes to check the place out. Go." Gibbs orders unexpectedly. Hearing his former Marine Drill Sargent tone is a surprise as well. But, the overwhelming urge to check the house out wins out and in a flash, the four younger people are off doing just that. Listening to three sets of feet practically run through the rooms with a fourth set walking at a normal pace, threer voices exclaiming excitedly over this feature or that one, tossing out paint color ideas amidst it all, both Gibbs and Nancy can only cherish the sound of their excitement and enthusiasm while they wait.

With a grin of his own ten minutes later, Gibbs gives his trademark whistle, calling them all back to order in front of himself and Nancy. Smiling at her look of incredulousness that his team responds to him so well, he visibly stands an inch taller now. Inclining his head towards the woman he is seriously beginning to see himself spending more and more time with, he lets his team know the floor is hers.

"I know you're still working through and in some ways struggling with what you've just been through and it's only natural that part of that has to do with living alone because the feeling of being isolated is the last thing you need right now." Holding up her hands in a gesture of defense, she keeps going. "I'm not prying and I haven't discussed any of you in that way with anyone, I promise. It's not my place. But, I _am_ a nurse. I've seen each of you at one point or another while you are recovering in your first few days and I've seen more than you can imagine in all my years taking care of people. And I _think_ we can help each other out. "

"This is _your_ house." Ziva surmises.

"And you want us to rent this place from you – together." Tony adds knowingly. "The place is certainly big enough for that."

"What do you need from us?" Tim asks, lending his voice to the discussion for the first time since looking through the house.

As Nancy explains her plan, leaving nothing out, she watches the excitement grow on their faces. It is a very affordable solution to their current trauma induced need to stick close together. And every one of them is excited about the idea. She feels warm all over, knowing this will help them that way. Letting them know that the furniture in the house can stay or go into her storage, she then smiles at them and takes a step back, leaving their Team Leader standing in front of them.

"We can help each other move." Gibbs offers, knowing his truck will be doing most of the work.

"Boss? _You're_ moving in too?" Tim asks in shock.

Gibbs chuckles. "No. But I will help on the weekends – Painting this many rooms will be a huge job. The more we get done now, the less you'll have to worry about later."

"And no matter how soon you get it done, the house is yours for the next year if you want it – two if you need it beyond that."

"Guess that means the master bedroom is yours then." Tony throws out there with a faux pout as he looks at the boss..

"When I'm here. But the bed that's in there can go. Or stay."

"It _is_ a big bed." Ziva remarks.

"And the fireplace must make the room _heavenly_!" Abby gushes. "I'll bet it's _so_ cozy!"

"Maybe we can sort of camp out in there? Do _it _ last while the others are being painted?" Tim suggests.

Gibbs looks at his youngest, searching for the layers that question comes with. He knows that Tim still feels the team should keep tabs on each other, needs to stay close to each other and that Tim, himself still feels the need to stay even closer to them all. His computer whiz who'd suffered through so much painful isolation, can't get enough of _not_ being alone. And it is understandable, under the circumstances. Offering the young man an encouraging smile, he nods. "That's a great idea, Tim."

Tim feels a huge weight lifted off his shoulders, not even realizing that it shows in the smile that lit up his face for the first time in a long time as he silently basks in the man's affirmative response to the idea, Looking at Nancy he nervously clears his throat before he speaks. "I don't know _how_ we can thank you."

"That's easy, Tim. By enjoying living here – and by not giving up on getting _every _part of yourself back that you can." She tells him while extending her glances and her tone in the direction of the others as well, reminding them all that she's been his nurse and theirs, too. "And by making sure the property tax money _does _actually get pooled together in time to make the payment in August." She adds with a wry grin.

Relieved that Nancy is able to steer them away from the more personal discussion they've been headed for and provide them this tremendous opportunity, they all toss their response into the ring, seemingly in tandem.

"That we can do."  
"Oh, we can definitely do that."  
"I will make sure of it."  
"Yes!"

Recalling Abby's earlier moan of angst when she'd seen the carpet in one of the rooms. Nancy throws on top of the pile, "Oh, and the floors are debatable. If you find one you're dying to update, just let me know and we'll talk about it" Nancy throws on top of the pile,

"Oh! This is gonna be so much fun!" Abby gushes. Her enthusiasm so contagious – all of them are grinning as she dances around the room. It's the first time she's literally been excited about something without the shadows of what she'd brought down on them hanging directly over her. For those standing in the room with her, the people who love her like family, it's a sight for sore eyes and a reason to celebrate in itself.

Suddenly, moving forward has just gotten a whole lot more doable.

********NCIS**********

Across D.C. Leon Vance is knee deep in paperwork, trying to put his MCRT's case to bed. It's been a long month and he wants all concerned to be able to move on without this hanging over their heads any longer. The SecNav has been hounding him for closure and for his MCRT to get back to work. Their success rate had been something he's long been proud of and apparently, he's been feeling their absence through the ranks of his office in the dropping morale. Vance wants everything iron clad and air tight, more than he wants it resolved fast. He's looking to make sure every T is crossed and every I is dotted. Sighing heavily, he folds his hands together behind his head as he thinks on what he's got versus what he needs to have to make that happen. Thanks to Fornell's help, the objective is finally within sight. All he needs now is for his tech people to piece together the surveillance videos that spell it all out in irrefutable proof.

Mentally, he's cursing. They've had a spy under their roof, within their organization and none of them suspected. For investigators, he has a house full of sloppy agents. Maybe he's being too harsh but it's a bitter pill to swallow and not one he's even sure how to share with Gibbs and his team. They're going to go ballistic when they find out. It's not something he can keep from them, nor does he want to. Or does he? It won't help them if they take on the blame for not noticing the spy before. He hates to kick them with this while they're still trying to recover, too. Luckily, he's got a week to figure out how he's going to break it to them. That's when his tech people should have it ready for him to finish tying up the case and put it to bed once and for all.

********NCIS**********

_One week and four days later - Sun – October 16__th__, 2011_

Ten days of packing, moving, rearranging, choosing colors, buying supplies and getting down to work have kept the team busy – and happily focused on moving forward. It's the first string of days where no mention's been made of the nightmare they've been through and no thought given to the nightmares that until now had stubbornly clung to them. In fact, since being in this house they've all begun sleeping longer through the night and with less stress clinging to them when they do wake in the morning, it's as if they've passed on through to the other side of it, where everything is brighter, funnier and much more easier to be around.

Regularly visiting and checking on Ducky and spending a moment intensely scrutinizing the boss has kept Tim even busier than the other's whose' primary focus has been the house. Tim's failed to be very inconspicuous about it though and has garnered a reaction from both men, neither of them negative in any way. In fact, he wasn't surprised when Ducky called him on it first. He had, however, been pleasantly surprised at what he'd finally been told.

_"Timothy. Might I have a word with you?" The M.E. asked him after a team dinner just two nights ago._

_"Uhm. Sure." Tim's response was noticeably full of nervousness._

_"What is it that has you still so concerned for my well-being, my boy?"_

_"Not sure you're gonna like the answer to that." Tim hedged._

_"Ah. I see. You are worried about my recovery because of my age."_

_"Ducky, I…." Tim stammered guiltily._

_"Don't give it another thought, Timothy. It is very dear of you to worry. But, I assure you that I am fine."_

_"But, you're here alone."_

_Ducky shook his head. "As a matter of fact, Timothy. I have not been alone for any significant stretch of time since you have moved forward in your own recovery. I have a wonderful companion with whom I share a great deal of my time with now."_

_"Oh, Ducky! That's great! I'm happy for you!" Tim was truly estatic for the man he has long treasured like a beloved grand-father. "I hope you're both happy together."_

_"Oh, we are, Timothy. We are." An unexpected but utterly recognizable, in fact unmistakable voice came from the walkway behind him._

_Spinning around, Tim nearly fell on his face. "Penny?"_

_"Hello, darling." She beamed at him as she continued to approach him, her arms opened wide for him to embrace her._

_Stepping into her arms, he couldn't help but smile, his shock settling down into relief. Two of the people he cared most about in this world had found each other and were building a relationship together. What wasn't to find joy in that for them?_

_"I'm happy for you, Penny. He's a really great guy."_

_"I know, Timothy. I know. And I'm relieved to see you are doing much better yourself!"_

"Tim! Catch!" Tony's voice pulls him back as the paint roller cover he's just tossed his friend's way is successfully caught at the last moment.

"Thanks, Tony."

"Where were you just now?"

Tim shakes his head, unwilling to share this with anyone except the actual individuals at the heart of his concern. Speaking of concern, his thoughts return to the two people he's been vigilantly keeping an eye on as his talk with Gibbs about it comes back to his mind now:

_****Flashback***_

"Tim."

"_Boss?" Tim asked in surprise as the older man corners him after dinner, the others having gone back up to the bedroom upstairs in the midst of their transformation efforts._

"_Somethin' bothering you these past few weeks, Tim? Haven't exactly stopped scrutinizing me every day any more than you've become more open to your team."_

_Tim shakes his head. "Nothing I can share with them, Boss."_

"_You haven't stopped worryin' 'bout me." The Team Leader shares his observations. _

_The shock Tim feels at being found out must show on his face because the older man is quick with the explanation. _

"_Can't work together tearing up floors and repainting walls without noticin' someone keeping a close eye on you." _

_Tim nods with guilt clearly taking up space in his thoughts._

"_Appreciate it, Tim." The older man tells him. "But, I am fine."_

"_Would you tell me if you weren't?"_

_Gibbs sighs as he finally takes a seat next to his agent. "Probably not. Unless you asked me directly. No."_

"_I know. That's why I've been keeping an eye on you. I need for you to be okay. More than okay."_

"_Tell me why that is, Tim."_

"_Because it's not fair – any of this – if you're not."_

"_What's not fair, Tim?"_

"_Us getting through this finally- being able to move forward – doesn't feel right if you're not able to, too. I mean, you're alone now at home and there's no one to chec…."_

"_Tim…" Gibbs smiled oddly at him._

"_Oh. Right….Sorry. I mean, I'm glad but… you know what I mean."_

"_Yeah, Tim. I know what you mean. Now why is this bothering you like this?" _

Tim sighed, his words coming out in a rush, "_I can't stop thinking of what you went through – what it must have taken for you to do what you did 20 years ago, and what that…__**bastard **__blamed you for – what he put on you – made you watch and …" _

"_And you've been worried that it's gonna haunt me like it used to." The Team Leader reasons out without censure or criticism. "I'm not sure what to tell you, except I'm not gonna let that happen again, Tim. This time, I have too many people depending on me to be there for them and I know it."_

"_So then, having to watch me give up…."_

"_Already talked about this, Tim. Still damned proud of how you handled ever..._

_**Ring**_

The ringing of Gibbs' cell phone draws Tim back to the here and now as he realizes his teams' chatter as they worked, painting the wall and tearing up the tile; had become background noise to him mere moments ago. But now, the minute Gibbs answers his phone, all other conversations around him comes to a screeching halt as every team member stops to listen, dread filling their expressions and permeating itself into the air around them

********NCIS**********

It's time to call in his team, let them see the face behind the treason committed against them. Time to call them in. Picking up the phone, he calls the one person who will spread the word quickest – and by rank, should be the one tells first, anyway.

"Yeah. Gibbs."

"_Need a meeting with you and your team. My office 0900 tomorrow."_

"There a problem, Leon?"

"_No, Gibbs. Just need all of you here, including Dr. Mallard, Ms. Scuito and Mr. Palmer."_

"We'll be there."

"_Good. See you then."_

***********NCIS*********

It doesn't take them long to figure out it isn't good news. But the look on the boss' face already has them more than a little concerned. When the man snaps his phone shut and stares at it silently for a long minute, that concern is amped up considerably until, unable to help himself, Tim reaches out.

"Boss? Everything okay?"

Gibbs sighs as he looks at his team. "Dunno. Vance wants to see us 0900 in the morning."

"Boy, that guy sure knows how to suck the life out of the party." Tony whines as he attempts to fill this bad seemingly bad news up with humor. It doesn't help to see Tim tense up as if this is more bad news.

"Might be time to choose where you're heading from here." Gibbs tells the group at large.

"You think he's gonna ask us already?" Abby asks incredulously. "But, it's too soon!"

"Perhaps he simply has information regarding our case." Ziva offers. "We do not need to worry over what may not even be what he wishes to talk to us about."

"I'd start thinkin' about it, Be prepared." Gibbs suggests as he watches Tim react, concern pooling in his gut.

Feeling like someone's just dropped a hot ball of lead down his stomach, Tim had found himself needing some air when Gibbs had begun relaying to him and his teammates, what Vance had just told him. _Go back to work?_ _How? He's still on the jumpy and shaky side and a shade afraid of the damn dark!_

Tony takes a few steps in the same direction his probie has gone in, when he feels a hand on his arm to stop his process. "I got him, Tony."

"You know what this is about, Boss?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I do."

Tony nods and turns back to the rest of his team, concentrating on being there for them while the boss steps up for Tim.

"Tim."

Blinking, the younger man turns to face his boss. "I'm not ready. Weak or not, I'm just not ready, Boss."

"Takes a lot of strength to admit that."

"No it doesn't" Tim argues back, ashamed of how easily he's just bared his soul like that, even if is to the one man he is comfortable letting in at this level.

"Wasn't something you used to do."

"So, I was even _more_ weak back then."

Gibbs shakes his head. "No, Tim. Wasn't _on_ you to make sure you felt secure in coming to me about anything. That was my job and I failed you. I broke my own rules; assumed things about your family – inaccurate things – and let my assumptions blind me to what you really needed from me. No more."

Tim nods. "I appreciate your honesty, Boss. It means a lot to me."

Gibbs nods. He knows it does. But he also knows something else is going on here and he won't rest until it's been uncovered. He owes the young man at least that much dedication. "

"Vance just said he wants to see us. He knows better than to expect answers from us yet."

"Okay."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Okay then. You go get the other's wrappin'up this paintin' and I'll get some steaks goin' in the fireplace."

* * *

savedhomes/for_sale/62876688_zpid/any_days/1_pnd/41.450961,-72.279053,35.40696,-82.199708_rect/6_zm/1_rs/1_fr/


	51. Chapter 49

**_A/N:_** I _wanted to take a moment to humbly apologize for taking so long to get this written - start to finish.  
_  
_Life seriously got in the way on this one - and I am sorry. The good news is, 'she's done!_

_And you all have been so patient - that I'm going to follow this chapter up with the epilogue - VERY soon!_

* * *

_Mon - October 17, 2011_

Walking into to NCIS the next morning, the MCRT, Ducky, Jimmy and Abby all receive yet another standing ovation from the entire first shift of co-workers. Speechless and embarrassed, they can only meekly nod and continue on their way up to Vance's office.

His hand on the door, The Director welcomes them each with a warm smile and a quiet. "Thank you for coming. Welcome back."

When they have all entered the room and taken a seat at his conference table, Vance takes his place at the head of the table and sits down.

"I've asked you all here for several reasons the first of which is to see for myself that you are in fact, doing well. Dr. Mallard has kept me apprised of your 'project' and the positive effects it has had on your recovery. Keep up the good work."

"You said several reasons – as in more than one." Tony pushes the conversation out of that pit none of them wants to wallow in.

"Yes. I did. The second being to let you know in person, that we can finally put your case to bed."

"You have all the missing pieces of information we could not find, yes?" Ziva asks.

"Yes. We've been working closely with Fornell's people and we have everything we need to make an airtight case…"

"Against _who_, Leon?" Gibbs asks as he interrupts for the first time. "Who the hell did this to us?"

"I'll get to that." The Director side steps as he picks up the receiver of the phone sitting next to him and instructs his assistant: "Show him in."

The door opens up and the person walking in is none other than Tobias Fornell. The FBI agent greets the group as a whole with a salute of sorts and a 'hello. "

"Agent Fornell has something he wants to say to all of you."

"I know I gave you grief about getting their statements." The FBI Agent looks directly at Gibbs as he speaks. "I wanted to let you know that you were right. I was able to use what statements had already been given as well as the evidence we've gathered since then. So, none of you have to give any further statements."

Sighs of relief resonate through the room as each of them in turn sit back and relax for the first time since coming in.

"As for the rest of the pieces that put your case tightly together, you won't like what we found any more than we did. But at least now, you'll be able to rest easy that no one else is out there that was part of this."

With a nod at Gibbs, the FBI Agent turns and leaves the room, the door clicking loudly behind him.

Getting to his feet, Gibbs looks hard at Leon, a quiet communication that what he has on his mind can't wait, is important enough to get off his chest now.

All eyes turn to the boss to see what he has to say. He hasn't spoken to any of them about his thoughts regarding this meeting so they have no idea what he's thinking. There's no sound in the room now except the breathing and even that's stilted with anticipation.

Gibbs frowns. He didn't mean to do this like this but he's thought about it all night. Ever since he heard Tim out, felt where his computer whiz was coming from, it's been all he can think about. Recalling what the younger man has said, seeing how much Tim is holding in even now, the reasons, the thought processes, all of it, has helped shape where Gibbs' thoughts on this have gone, as well. He's screwed this up so royally; he can't trust himself to do this right anymore, not when his agents are more concerned with his well-being than their own.

He doesn't blame Tim. He's using him as a moral compass of sorts. Maybe Tim shouldn't be holding in so much and maybe he shouldn't be putting Gibbs' well-being before his own and granted that's not on Gibbs. But, this group of people being as vulnerable as they are right now; having lived through the hell they just lived through – _tha_t is on Gibbs. He won't let any one else take that responsibility. And, he won't put this group of people, his team, his family in danger like that again.

That's not to say that he doesn't hold Abby responsible for her actions in Mexico because he does. But, he also holds himself accountable for the domino affect his own actions from 20 years ago has had on all of them. Gibbs knows he's damned lucky they're all alive. He's relieved they're all recovering mentally as well as physically and he's blessed that it's brought them all closer. But it doesn't excuse him from bringing it down on them to begin with. And that's something he hasn't been able to let go of.

Besides, he's already pushed his luck on the retirement age thing, anyway. It's time. _When the job is done, walk away. Right?_

With all eyes on him and his heart in his throat, The Team Leader lays down his badge, work phone and gun. "This can't ever happen again."

***********NCIS*************

The room becomes an instant vacuum when everyone in it sucks their breath in, in shock. Leon Vance is the first to regain his breath, getting to his feet quickly but not before one of Gibbs' team members. He watches in dazed disbelief as the agent double times it to his desk and lays his weapon, badge and credentials down next to his Team Leader's, standing at attention next to the man, his eyes fixed on not Gibbs, but Vance.

Gibbs can't find the words as he watches Tim immediately follow his example and remain by his side once he's done so. Although what comes next isn't a total surprise, it's still a jolt to see it happen as the rest of the people he works closely with and went through hell with, immediately get to their feet, approach the desk and lay down their badge and gun, or in Ducky and Jimmy's case, work credentials. He can't really blame them. At the same time, it brings him up short and has him re-thinking this.

Vance sighs aloud. He's thoroughly disappointed. But, he's not in their shoes and he did not live through what they have just lived through, so he cannot argue with them about it with any sense of objectivity. What's more, in this emotionally packed moment, it wouldn't do any good to try. But he can do his level best to make them think twice about this, show them enough tough love to make them stop and think about it.

He starts by throwing out an angry reminder that's guaranteed to sting like hell. Stalking to the door, he opens it and holds onto it as he looks back at the MCRT trying to give up. Glaring at each of them in turn for a second, he finally schools his thoughts enough to speak his mind, his tone unmistakably full of disappointment and anger.

"So he wins after all. Guess he's getting the last laugh at all of us?" He glares at Tony, knowing the former cop will hear the challenge moreso than the others or at least more quickly. "No Response? I told you that you had plenty of time to think this over before I would ask for your decision. You're jumping ahead of yourselves and I'm not accepting this from any of you.

The silence in the room is thick, filled only with the sounds of Vance's angry breathing. "Before you make up your minds, let's take a walk. Pick your creds and shields back up on the way out. No one's walking away just yet." Vance leads the way out of his office.

**_********NCIS*******_**

The trek to Interrogation Room 1 is a quiet, tension filled one with no one looking at anyone else for a change, all of them finding the floor extremely fascinating. Vance leaves them to their silence as he points them in the direction of the Observation Room, following in behind them as they file inside. He's not surprised at their shock to find Fornell already interrogating someone. Someone they're familiar with.

"That's Linda Brown." Tim remarks quietly as he steps up to the glass, speaking for the first time since following Gibbs' example back uipstairs.

"From Security." Tony adds

"What is she suspected of doing that has to do with us?" Ziva gets right to the point.

Gibbs silently flips the switch that allows the conversation to be heard.

"…_ever do to you to make you help a crazy man poison them, stalk them, kidnap them and damn near kill them?"_

"_You can't prove anything!"_

"_No? Lemme show you what we can prove." The FBI Agent picks up a remote and points it at the TV in the corner of the room. The room fills with the noise of a Security Tape_ _whirring as it runs_.

The Team watches on the control monitor as it feeds though the monitor what will be recorded onto a disc that will be kept with the case file – and they can't help but gasp at what they are seeing: footage from the squad room date stamped before their abduction, pieced together over time to show the full details of what Linda had done, each action further sealing her fate:

The bottled waters she doctors and places on Tim's desk on at least three separate occasions while the team is gone from the squad room

the boxed burger and other take- out food she drugs and sets down several times on Tim's desk to make it appear as if they've come from out of nowhere while the agent whose' notorious for doing so, remains so engrossed in his work that he doesn't even look away or notice.

Her puncturing Tony's car tires with a quick jab to each being administered by a steak knife, followed up by a quick jab and twist from a nail – presumably to confuse the issue of what has caused each puncture.

Countless moments of her standing around watching them from the shadows of the room.

_"Okay! You got me!"_

_"We certainly do. What we don't 'got' is any reasonable explanation."_

_He said if I loved him__– if I wanted a future with him, I'd help him!"_

_"You didn't find his obsession with them something to be concerned about? Something to report?"_

_"Yes, but…."_

_"But, he showed you the world, showered you with everything you could imagine, all the attention, petting and gratification you needed, so you were blinded by love. And believed whatever bull he fed you about your suspicions each time he doused them with his own reasonable explanation..."_

"_Yes …"_

_"I'm sorry I didn't catch that. Could you speak up, please?"_

_"YES! Exactly, I didn't kn_ **Sob sob**__

"_All right, Ms. Brown. I need you to walk us through it. Exactly what happened?"_

"_Us?"_

"_Me. Tell **me** how this all started. First, tell me his name."_

"_What? Why don't you already know that?"_

"_Ms. Brown. Please. Pretend I'm hearing this for the first time, all right? This time, for the record."_

_**Sigh* "Okay."_

_***********NCIS**************_

"Doesn't explain how she knew so much about what we said to each other in all that time. Stuff he couldn't have known any other way." Tony reminds them as the interrogation goes silent with Gibbs flipping the switch off. He wants to hear what she had to say but doesn't want the others to. They've been dealt enough for one day. If they want to hear it, they know all they have to do is say so and he'll turn it back on.

"She lip reads." Tim throws out there, bitterness coloring his tone, his stance angry and tense.

"Come again, Tim?" Tony asks with genuine confusion. "Where'd you get that assumption from?"

"It's the only one way she could have known as much as that bastard dumped on us." Tim insists as he angrily points into the next room. "She works in Security – which gives her complete access to security footage – she probably obsessed over it again and again until she figured out what pushed our buttons the easiest!" Even angrier now, Tim storms out, the others hot on his tail.

"Hey, guys!" Jimmy yells out just loud enough to be heard as the team begins to leave the room. Seeing everyone turn back, he sighs and speaks again. "This may be a bad time but I have something important to say to Agent Gibbs and I really need for all of you to hear it, too."

"Okay, Jiimmy." Tim says calmly as he is the first to come back in the room, walking by the others who've stopped in the hallway – coming to a standstill only when he's standing next to the younger man as if offering him moral support for whatever's on his mind. It is, after all, the very first time all morning; the Assistant M.E. has said a single word.

"Thanks." Jimmy offers before he turns to look at the Team Leader. "Agent Gibbs?" Jimmy almost hesitantly speaks. It's been days since he's seen the man or talked to him but in that time, the Assistant M.E. has had a lot on his mind. He's thought about this a lot and even worked through it with Breena to the point that the only thing leaves to do is lay it open for those who it affects so that they can do with it what they need to. He's relieved that Tony's here too, so he won't have to repeat this.

"Jimmy?" Gibbs pushes the now silent young man.

"I owe you an apology." Jimmy says as he looks the Team Leader straight on.

"Not that I'm aware of."

"I blamed you for not telling us sooner about Tim's being alive when I thought Tim had already been killed by that ….. If I had paid attention to what that bastard said – I would have caught it and none of that would have happened – all that believing we'd lost him already."

"Wait! You thought **what**?" Tim reacts horrified, without thinking, unintentionally interrupting his friend. A calm hand on his shoulders, surprisingly from both men doing the talking, eases him away from this enough to just listen.

"What are you talking about Jimmy? Caught what?" Although it's the Team Leader that asks the question, it's clear that Tony's zeroed into this conversation as well, having stepped in closer when Tim reacted.

"He slipped up – admitted he had Tim – and none of us caught it."

"Tell me. Because I didn't even see it when I reviewed the footage." Gibbs quietly encourages him.

Jimmy swallows hard. "Ah, yeah. The footage. Haven't seen it myself. But, when he first made us aware that you were with us and he started talking, he said – and I'm quoting him here_ '…We agree, it seems, you people and I, that Agent McGee is not worthy of our respect. In fact, he is also not worthy of the badge he has been allowed to carry. That is why I am not surprised that his brashness and conceit have landed him here.' "_

The silence in the room when Jimmy finishes speaking hits them like a sonic boom.


	52. Epilogue

Thirty minutes later, Tim sits among his teammates, staring sightlessly at the menu in front of him. When they'd unanimously decided to migrate here after the meeting, he hadn't even given it a second thought. This diner may very well be where the nightmare started – but it had been like a second home to them before, one they've taken back and are once again comfortable in. He's not sure how the others are feeling, but he's feeling pretty damned shocked right about now.

In no conversation with the boss here lately did any of this come up. Seeing the man lay his badge and his credentials and even his weapon down and give up the fight for justice, with absolutely no prior discussion had blown Tim's mind. Still, he hadn't thought twice about immediately backing the man's play. Instinctually, he damned sure isn't ready to go on without him, not in this job. That had made the decision a no-brainer. Was that how his teammates felt in that moment? And what about finding out Jimmy had gone through the emotions of thinking one of them had been killed in this nightmare? When will it all stop?

**********NCIS*********

Shaken by his mentor's actions earlier in the morning, Tony's too stunned to speak. Even more stunning had been Tim's immediate response to do the same. His own knee-jerk response to back the man had come without second thought, laying down his badge, gun and shield alongside that of his long time boss. But what had shaken him to the core had been the sight of everyone else in the room following suite.

For Tony, it hadn't taken a moment's thought. Gibbs has taught him almost everything he knows and then some, given him a sense of belonging, of family, stability and value. Without the Team Leader at the helm, there's nothing holding Tony here. And as recently as they've survived hell together, there's no chance he's going it alone.

Hell, neither Ziva nor the others had looked to see what his reaction was before they'd done the same thing. Needless to say, it was very clear they felt the same way, which only serves to further cement Tony's point. No one is ready or willing to move on without Gibbs at the helm. Vance can do with that what he wants, although it's been made very clear what the man doesn't want to do with it.

Speaking of Vance, Tony muses to himself, that was quite a shock, pulling them down to that interrogation like that. Understandable that he'd want them to see and hear what she'd had to say, but without any warning at all, had been pushing them too far. The man's lucky they were all already thrown off by Gibbs' actions to let what Vance threw at them become too much.

Movement at the edge of his vision, pulls Tony back to the here and now as Ducky arrives with Jimmy and Abby. He's not surprised to see the men acting quietly reserved, obviously having a lot on their minds. Abby plops herself down in the seat across from Tony, her eyes boring holes into his skull. Allowing a glimpse of her old self to return, she's quick to let her disbelief and sorrow be heard in her tone "Guys! Are you really gonna leave us?"

**************NCIS***************

Out in his truck, Gibbs watches his team carefully through the window of the diner. He can see both Tony and Tim are thrown by what he's done. Hell, standing there in that moment, he hadn't even thought about it before he'd done it. It had just hit him once again, this time like a tidal wave, how dangerous he'd become to them on the job. He didn't want them to give up their jobs but he wanted them to continue to feel safe and if following his lead is what made them feel safe, then no one can justly blame them for that.

Sighing as he reminds himself that no one told them to bring their creds, badges and pieces to the meeting this morning, he digs out his phone. Suddenly he needs to talk to a friend with sound advice he trusts. "Hey."

"_Hi. Wait, Leroy? What's wrong?"_

He sighs again, unable to say the words. "Been a hell of a mornin'."

"_Where are you?"_

"Diner."

"_I'll be there in ten." **Click**_

Smiling at her having adopting his methods in times like this, he shifts in his seat to comfortably wait her out. He's not ready to face his team yet and they seem to need more space themselves.

He's not surprised when in no time at all, she's briefly knocking on his passenger truck door before opening it up and lifting herself up inside the cab, shutting the door behind her before looking his way. "You okay?"

He nods in the direction of the diner where they can see the team clearly through the window.

Nancy watches his team for a minute, clearly understanding that they are a large part of whatever's on his mind. It doesn't take long for her to notice that none of them look near as happy or even as content as she's seen them just yesterday at the house. Looking back at Gibbs, she wonders quietly. "What happened in the meeting this morning?"

He tells her, leaving out nothing, not even Jimmy's shocking statement. It takes him a few minutes to get it all out, but he manages because she's good at drawing it out of him. She hates to see him holding back, especially if it's something painful for him, which has been the case in 90% of the times he's done the holding back.

When he's done talking, Nancy smiles softly at him, sympathetically pats his arm and gets out of the truck. Leaving him speechless, she goes inside the diner and walks up to the counter, coming back out a moment later with two 'go cups' of coffee, one large and one medium sized. She hadn't looked at or spoken to his team when she'd gone inside. He's surprised to see that. Obviously, her focus is on entirely on him and what he needs from her.

He can't help but smile when his newest lady friend walks up to his driver's side truck door and hands him the large coffee through his open window. It surprises him though, when she remains standing outside the door instead of coming back around the truck and getting back in.

"I think you've forgotten a few things, Leroy." She quietly tells him. "Things like the most important thing Rachel said to you that stuck with you and the reason Jenny gave you when she convinced you to come back that last time to begin with."

Giving him time to think on what she's said and process the fact that she's bringing up some of his priceless memories he's let her in on over the last week and a half, Nancy finally walks back around the truck and gets back in. She waits him out, knowing he needs time to think on the huge bite she's given him to chew on and when he has something he needs to say, he'll say it._She herself, hasn't forgotten the words he repeated to her from Rachel that stuck with him:_

_"__Every time you look at one of the people who are there with you - and even Tim, ask yourself if they Will want you to carry this guilt. Because you and I both know that the longer you do carry it - the longer that bastard is winning - even from the grave_."

"Rachel was right." Gibbs interrupts her recollection. "Doesn't mean I can change being responsible."

"No argument here, Sweetie. But let me ask you something."

"Okay."

"What happened to Rule #5?"

Gibbs' mouth opens but nothing comes out. He shakes his head sadly as he looks away from her for a moment.

"Are they good at the job?"

"The best team I've ever had." Gibbs answers immediately as he looks back at her.

"And you've worked for NCIS for well over 15 years, so that's saying a lot. Do you want them to quit?"

"Not for me."

"That's why this is eating at you so much." Nancy sympathizes kindly.

"Yeah."

"Honey, why should you - or anyone else for that matter - expect them to go back out there for the first time –without you?"

Now he looks at her with confusion. They're tough. They don't need him like that. Do they?

"Leroy. They're very vulnerable right now and still walking on eggshells about their own mortality and security. Only you know enough of what they went through to push them through that, push them back out onto what is normal!"

"True." He quietly admits.

"Why would you _want _anyone else leading them, especially right now, Leroy? _You're_ the only one they trust enough to get them back to that normal because _you _are the only one who understands exactly what they are going through, _especially_ Tim." She reminds him with brutal honesty. It's only been a few days since he's shown her just a piece of what had been done to Tim, a photo still from the video that sharply depicted the younger man's horror, in a moment when he'd needed her to fully understand his own nightmares, as well as Tim's inability to let go of his deep concern for him.

Gibbs swallows hard. She's right about that too. He knows it and he feels horrible at having taken the quick, easy way out earlier, but it had felt right at the time. It had felt like he was doing what was best for them. He tells her that. She surprises him with her response.

"They're all tougher than that. They wouldn't have bounced back so quickly if they weren't. That doesn't mean they don't need easing back into this. The job is tough, brutal even. Solvers of crimes – defenders of the innocent whose lives have been touched by tragedy?"

He smiles softly at her. "When did you get to be so smart?"

"I've seen enough sad endings to the life stories of people like you who fight for justice in all my years at hospitals. People like your team who go out and get their hands dirty to find the guilty and bring closure to the families. This team - don't shortchange them like this or yourself, Leroy. Lead them through this long enough to help them stay on it, fight for it and take it back with everything they have!"

Gibbs silently thinks about what she's just said. It's not long before he's smirking at how forgetful he's been until this moment when something equally reasonable had come out of his own mouth to Tony:

_No apologies. Not for this. Just get it out. All right?" Gibbs calms down enough to encouragingly reply without any bite. "Gotta let it go." _

_"Just like that?" Tony's question is half disbelief and half criticism of the idea._

_"Dunno, DiNozzo. How much more of yourself are you willin' to give that bastard?_

_"What's so funny?" Nancy asks with a smile._

_"Just realizin' how forgetful I am. Bad at takin' my own advice, too." He tells her just before he shares the memory with her._

_"Sounds like you're learning to take your own advice - when you remember it." She smiles. "Otherwise you wouldn't be giving yourself a hard time about it."_

_"Yeah." He shrugs as he glances at her with a smirk._

_"You're feeling better about this now?"_

_"With help from a friend." He admits, warm appreciation in his eyes as he looks deeply into her eyes now._

_Reaching for his hand, she picks it up holds it in her own. "You've come to a decision."_

_"Yeah." He admits. "Not ready to retire yet."_

_"Unless they don't' come back."_

_"Exactly."_

_"Why don't we have dinner at my place tonight, you and I? You can tell me all about how this turns out then." She invites him with a kiss to the cheek._

_"I'd like that." He offers._

_Nodding, she gets out of the truck and walks around to his window. Leaning in, she kisses him on the cheek again, "So would I, Leroy."_

_********NCIS********_

Inside the diner, the team watches as Nancy walks away from Gibbs. Having witnessed the entire encounter, they all have a fairly good idea of what's being discussed, but no idea in what detail or in what direction that talk has gone. Seeing her leave, they know it won't be long before the boss makes a move, either to leave or to join them. Every one of them at the table is hoping he'll come in and talk with them.

_********NCIS********_

Leroy looks through the window and sees his team watching him. Sighing tiredly, he gets out of his truck and heads inside. Either way, no matter what they decide, he'll have their backs, that's not going to change. He thinks back over everything Nancy's just told him. All of it leads him right back to where his heart lies. If his team is willing to stay in the fight, he'll stay in it with them.

Sitting down at the end of the table, he looks at each of his agents in turn before he glances at Ducky, Abby and Jimmy. "Owe you an apology."

"Why?" Abby asks.

"Shouldn't have folded without talkin' to you first. Definitely shouldn't have let you follow my example."

"Changed your mind, Boss?" Tony asks quietly as the others follow along with full attention.

Gibbs swallows hard. It's easy to see that none of them are judging him for what he tried to do earlier. It's just as easy to see that not one of them is upset with him or second guessing their choice to stick with him. That warms him and encourages him to keep moving forward with this.

"I was just reminded that it's my job to back your play, not call it for you."

"Our play?" Ziva asks in genuine confusion.

"You guys….the best team I've ever had….best NCIS has…."

"Not without you." Tim insists quietly. "Don't get me wrong, we've gone on without you before and it took time to get it right then and we did it. We made it work. But this…."

"This time's different." Tony sums it up, agreeing completely. "There's no way Vance would let me take lead on a team right now and that….."

"I know. And I don't want anyone else leading you. "

"Timothy, does this mean you've changed your mind about being ready – should we change our minds and return, that is?" Ducky asks Tim.

"For the field? No. For desk duty? Sure. I think I knew that, I was just….letting things get to me." Tim admits guilty.

"No one is going out in the field any time soon, anyway." Gibbs informs them. "If we do this, _if _we go back, we do it more prepared and with sharpened skills. More of them. That means classroom training and lots of time in the gym and on the range."

"Count me in." Tim is quick to agree.

"I am willing also." Ziva adds.

"I'm not leavin' you guys without your wingman." Tony quips with more humor than they've heard from him since this nightmare started.

The Team Leader looks at his Senior Field Agent with all due seriousness for a long silent moment. With their long-ago honed ability to silently communicate, it becomes clear that Tony's not really clowning around here and Gibbs knows it. He nods at the younger man before he turns his attention back to the group and in complete seriousness, addresses them as such. "And more time talking things through with your shrinks."

"What?"  
"Okay."  
"Why?"  
"What?"  
"A very good idea, Jethro."

"Thanks, Duck. Jimmy, think you know that will be Ducky's call for you. But the rest of you – if you've got something still holdin' you back and you're not talkin' about it to one of us – I'll need to see proof you are talkin' to your shrink."

Abby looks at him silently for a long silent moment, a mixture of concern and disbelief strewn across her face.

"Abby? What is it?" Gibbs is quick to check on what's bothering her, not wanting any of these people holding back on him, especially while they're in the midst of talking things out...

"That's what I want to know." She says quietly. "This is not the Gibbs I know."

Ducky clears his throat and steps in, quietly speaking his mind. "Abigail, I believe it is very obvious that this horrid experience has changed us all in some way or another. "We are being offered the opportunity to, as Jethro's rule states. 'not waste good - to come back fighting, more prepared for the unexpected that comes with this job. We are all _very _good at what we do – bringing the guilty to justice and giving closure to the victims and their families."

"So what you're asking us then is – do we _want_ it? Are we willing to do whatever it takes to take it back? To reclaim what was taken from us?" Tony surmises as he looks at each of the group members in turn. Turning his eyes back to his mentor and Team Leader, he says what's on his mind. "Because it's pretty obvious that you and Ducky do."

"Uh-huh." Gibbs finally speaks, grateful that both men have laid it out so completely for the others. "Don't want an answer tod…"

"_Yes!"  
"Most Definitely!"  
"Yes!"  
"Absolutely!"  
"Hell, yeah!"_

Ducky and Gibbs share a smile, one that reaches their eyes as their faces light up with the contagious energy reverberating through their team now alongside the firm responses not forestalled in the least. Congratulations are passed amongst them in the form of hugs, slaps on the back and claps on the arms as they verbally step up for each other now, offering support to their decisions and the hard work headed their way to make it happen.

Movement at the edge of the room brings his eyes up to meet the newcomer, not at all surprised to find Vance there, now looking very happy, indeed. Gibbs can only chuckle when the Agency Director manages to speak above the cacophony of noise among his group enough to say. **"This calls for a celebration – lunch is on me!"**

Across the group from each other, Tim's eyes look for and find those of the Team Leader, sharing a hard-won smile with him as their gazes lock on in a moment of serious reflection. Together, they've made it – all of them! And together, they'll continue to move forward, regaining what's been lost.

A far cry from the reality that had _nearly_ been their final one back on Friday, _Sept 23__rd__, _exactly three weeks and two days ago, the reality they've taken hold of - _this_ reality _belongs_ to them – one filled with laughter and joy, work and fulfillment and above all else - family. They've come remarkably far, so quickly with each other's help.

It truly is - a reality most precious.


End file.
